


第零魔法.序/ZERO for all

by A0ZAKI



Series: 第零魔法/ZERO FOR ALL [1]
Category: All Around Type-Moon (Manga), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 356,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A0ZAKI/pseuds/A0ZAKI
Summary: 二十世纪的末路，带来了属于全新时代的21世纪。时光荏苒，岁月宛若一条长河将过往与未来汇聚成了一段绢细的水流。在二十一世纪开始的6年后，位于日本东海岸的一座新升的都市，峡海市。围绕于一片广阔的圆心海水潭而建立起来的梦幻城市，而故事的开始也就是从峡海市的一日深夜中拉开了序幕，据一名目击者阐述，那天夜里，他看见了影子在杀人。/世紀の末路は、新しい時代に属する21世紀をもたらした。時間がどんどん過ぎて，歳月はまるで長い川のようだ過去と未来を束ねて、紡いだ水の流れになった。二十一世紀から六年後に，日本東海岸にあるニューリットルの都市，峡海市。広大な円心海水の潭をめぐって作られた夢の都市です，物語の始まりは、峡海市の一日の深夜から始まった。目撃者によると、その夜、彼は影を見て殺人していたという。
Series: 第零魔法/ZERO FOR ALL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691086
Kudos: 2





	1. 安若将来/未来が安らぐなら

**Author's Note:**

> 我的起点：在开始故事的一切之前，先让我来唠叨几句吧。 关于这一篇小说中，我个人对第一魔法的理解与概念想法，总所周知，第一魔法一直以来都是型月（）的大坑，其他魔法也是如此，除了第二，第三，第五魔法被众人知晓和大曝光外，其余的魔法则是很少会出现在大众视野之下。而我写这篇小说的主要目的之一，除了想给自己的青春年少来个潇洒干脆的完结外，还有另一点，就是想要给自己以及在场各位的一个答案，第一魔法，这个五大魔法的第一位神秘，究竟是何方神圣？
> 
> 起先，我翻阅了众多相关于型月的设定集，也未能找到明确的答案，而蘑菇（木野子）本人给出的讲解，也总是含糊不清的朦胧。
> 
> 所以在我结束了这一番搜索后，像是得到一点什么的同时，也像是回到了起点，什么都没有动过。
> 
> 当然，你们现在能看见我在这里废话，也绝对是因为后来的我，找到了答案。
> 
> 就是在一天平凡的夜里，我听着网易云上的纯音乐，其中一首就是型月作品当中的魔法使之夜的OST音乐，在999+的评论里，我的眼睛可算是看到了一丝能让我闪过答案的片段。
> 
> 第一魔法，有之事化为无，无之事化为有。（初始的一改变了全部。）
> 
> 而在那之后，我在这句话上和蘑菇给出的，第一魔法拥有者已死，而他的未习得魔法的弟子似乎仍在苟延残喘的活着这一段最为明确且没有任何迷雾朦胧的明朗答案，进行了彻底的解析。
> 
> 现在，我将给你们带来，我所知道的答案。
> 
> 何为第一魔法？，第一魔法就是世界上仅存五大魔法中的第一位奇迹，而第一魔法就是奇迹的本身，通往根源的路。
> 
> 那么，懂fate的人都知道，根源是近乎所有魔术师都想要抵达，或者曾经想要抵达的一切真相的原理尽头，而其中的第一魔法，就是这条通往尽头的路。
> 
> 在我个人的想法观念看来，第一魔法是根源的路，是魔术师的路。而抛开根源不谈，让我们去知道第一魔法是什么的时候，心中难免会有疑惑。奇迹，还是纯粹的魔法？
> 
> 有之事化为无，无之事化为有。————
> 
> 很熟悉吧？但不知道该怎么去讲这个熟悉的感觉吧？
> 
> 没错，这是一种无限接近于魔幻，玄幻，超常，灵异之上的现象，但同时，也是无限接近于身边，日常，随处可见的自然现象。
> 
> 让我们回到抛开根源后的第一魔法上来，抛开根源的第一魔法，是什么？是不单止局限于魔术师，而是属于这个世界所有存在的生命都要达到的终点，尽头，亦或是一个转折。
> 
> 简单来举一个例子，小明在创业途中受挫，结果明眼人，傻子都看得出来，是必定失败的道路，但令人惊奇的一幕发生了，小明在创业的最后竟然成功了。而这，就是第一魔法这个奇迹所成就的另一个奇迹的本身。
> 
> 在以我们平常的话来讲，小明是运气好，好运，奇迹降临，或者说是有志者事竟成之类的。但我们没有了这些概念，亦或是去试想着这些概念是从何而来时，就很容易去理解到第一魔法的有之事化为无，无之事化为有。
> 
> 第一魔法的奇迹，施展在了小明的身上，在把他失败的必然结果，有化为了无，把成功这个不可能的事情，无化为了有，而这一番结果，是在并非奇迹的同时，也是一种奇迹的概念，他们可以被我们说是幸运，好运，奇迹。————
> 
> 而这个被奇迹成就的奇迹存在，也就是我们所有生命体通往名为第一魔法这个尽头的道路。
> 
> 而那条尽头的道路，就是改变，去改变自身那觉得是必然但其实并非如此的结果，去作出自身那必不可少的抉择，把无化为有，一种简单的说法就是把你昨天想到要去写小说这个想法，去真正的实现，而不是干坐着发梦。把有化为无，另一种简单的说法就是把不可能化为可能，把你觉得不可能的事去做好，将不可能这个心中的必然彻底断绝，化为确切存在的可能。 而这一切，就是我们要去往尽头道路的改变。
> 
> 初始的一改变了全部，就因此而来。
> 
> 那么，回到蘑菇给出的最为明朗的第一魔法讲述，第一魔法拥有者习得者已死，而他的未习得弟子好似仍在苟延残喘的活着。
> 
> 也就是这一句话，让我们把我个人给出的一切论点，去解析，而得出的最后结果是。
> 
> 提出有之事化为无，无之事化为有这个既像是超自然，却又属于自然的观点与概念之人或物确确实实地消逝在了这个世界上，但也绝非是死亡，也有可能只是被遗忘，而未习得的弟子仍在苟延残喘的活着，也就是代指我们全人类和全世界的生命体。
> 
> 不谈远的生命体，我们就谈自己。
> 
> 人类总是会在改变的路上受挫，亦或是停滞不前，他们害怕于面前的危难，否决过往的自己，幻想着幸福未来的同时，却从不做出要不再踏前一步的打算，去走向未来。
> 
> 人类胆小，怯弱却又十分的异想天开，他们知道有一条通往改变的道路存在，但却缺乏着前往的勇气。
> 
> 这就是未习得的弟子仍在苟延残喘的活着之理。
> 
> 只是。
> 
> 这一切真是如此吗？
> 
> 把这句话流传入世界的我们，当真没有任何一个人敢踏前吗？即使是因为这句话被缩减成了单止是继承魔法的存在，也真的，没有任何人类做出过改变吗？
> 
> 不，我并不这么认为，毕竟在我心中，人类永远是世界上最伟大的生物。
> 
> 伟大于自身，伟大于理想，伟大于精神，伟大于情感。人类走在这个世界上的每一步，都代表着伟大，都代表着勇气的赞歌。
> 
> 或许，我们真的会害怕现在，痴心未来，缺乏向前的勇气。但，总有那么几天，丘吉尔会在群众中找到火柴，点燃希望的烟火，中华人民会站起来，反抗过往的懦弱去唤醒沉睡于心中的强大信念。
> 
> 人类就是如此弱小的生物，他们或许真的难以向前，但却又同时，从不缺乏改变的勇气。毕竟，蘑菇也说了嘛，人类皆强大。
> 
> 为什么无人能抵达第一魔法的尽头，也许，是因为改变从未有过尽头吧。

要让我来讲一个故事的话，或许，我不会有眉目。

╳ 序幕 ╳

喧闹的都市，仿佛从未进入过睡眠一般，在清晨的薄雾尚未散去的分秒中，闪烁着不安色彩的交通灯之下早已挤满了排放噪音与废气的车辆。

昨夜的雨并没有唤醒大地的鲜草亦或是花蕊，也可以换句话说，雨只留下了麻烦的积水以及令人感到分外不安的昏沉天空。

一处街角的马路边上，少年正打着一把看上去不怎么样的雨伞，耳畔细听着荡漾于风中的雨滴。

他在目不转睛地望着，逐渐由红色变回绿色的灯光，陌生的行人耸拉起肩头，无精打采的样貌属实符合着这份由大雨所带来的阴沉。

擦肩而过了几位不知名的男性和穿着学校礼服的女孩后，少年像是总算等到了，那名好似格外与众不同的她。

「哟，伊藤君！ 今天也是很勤勉嘛，怎么样？久等了吧。」

偏长过双肩的咖啡色秀发，以及那双仿若不会沉沦于黑夜的淡金色眼瞳，少女正带有无比灿烂的笑颜回应着他的等待。

「嗯，确实久等了。 按照规定好的五点钟，你已经迟到了整整一个小时了，还有接下来的很多 ———— 」

「所以说嘛，伊藤君你这个人真的很无聊嘛。 如果是平常，在这种时候不应该是说，没等多久，刚刚到了才是吗...！」

少女仿佛气上了眉间，充溢青春活力的阳光脸庞不一会儿便布满了像是天边一朵乌云般的昏沉，她双手重重地放在穿着学校礼服的胸前，凶狠的眼神瞪直向他的视线。

表达不理解，或者是觉得麻烦的少年，别过一边的脸，不知不觉中，漂浮的双眸便朝着远方的那一缕微弱的阳光所望去。

应该是出自于不知觉的咕喃吧，少年这么回答道：

「无聊而不是无意义...这样子吗。」

◆

他的名字很不特别，很不特别到一种，会被人遗忘的境界，所以，在某一种学术的角度上来进行分析解释的话。

就是无，没有，无的名字，没有的名字，无名的人。

不是普通与平凡，不是特别和深刻，就是一种不存在的感觉，伊藤的名字总会给人一种又不是不想说出来，只是一时间说不出，忘记了的感觉。

而这也是从伊藤十五岁的那年才开始产生的。

初中的教室，尤其是在炎热焦躁的夏季，蝉鸣声就已足够扰人心弦的情况之下，学生们理所当然的失去了更多的上课动力。

他们在听见单调无味的上课铃回荡于干燥的气流时，就早早地回到了自己的座位上。

「由麻美乙。」

「到...」

「安藤次郎君。」

「到..！」

热汗浸湿了讲课老师的白色衣衫，他那粗糙的手指紧握着班上的学生名单，用着还能说是响亮的嗓音一个个叫喊着。

直到，讲课的老师合上了点名册，转身准备在黑板上留下一大堆白色粉笔的痕迹时，一位坐在最前排的男生，略显尴尬地举起了无助的小手。

男生紧张地捏住另一边的衣角，想要强压住的发抖却在呼出的音色上显摆，跳起舞蹈来一般。

「那个...老师。 您还，还没叫到我名字呢.....」

讲课的老师长发出一声“哦”，随即重新翻开了那一本不大不小的蓝色文件夹，也就是点名册的东西。

「你叫...？」

「伊藤....」

「就伊藤？」

老师稍有不解地又问了一遍，而精神紧绷到一定程度的男生则是再也搭不上话来，沉默直至到下一场铃声的响起。

◆

嘀。

红色的灯光在雨水沉积的水面上反射出缥缈的光泽，耀眼的绿色灯光在停留了十秒之余后，也像是先前的那样，陷入了漆黑。

这就宛如一种循环，生死也好，人生也罢，在当今的这个时代，最不缺少的就是单调无味的生活方式，而这一种生活方式，本身就是一种机械化的循环。

少女干眨着水灵灵的双眼，一步步挪进少年的伞下，直到被戳中了额角的一刻，发出咿的叫声，才往回倒退了几步踉跄。

「...怎么了吗？」

像是无事人一样，少年低下了高抬起的脸庞，带有真挚的疑惑回予少女那声异样的喊叫。

抚摸着稍有发红的雪白额头，少女撩起了一边咖啡色的刘海，用力将指尖对准向发红的皮肤，大声喊道：

「看到了没有啊，你的雨伞戳伤了我！懂吗，你这个木鱼脑袋！」

「不..我不是很理解。 这不是，你自己撞上来的吗...？」

哑口无言。

在些许的沉默后，少女放下了拨开刘海的手心，有点无力地耸拉下刚还分外拥有精神的双肩。

「....我不对，我的错...」

「嗯，这我知道。 所以，今天的案子呢？」

回复了少许的心情后，少女重新挺直起了腰板，脸朝着阳光撒落的地方，自信满满地微笑道：

「对！今天兄长那边给来的案件报道是，地点位于峡海市安岭路F角十二区，一位名叫花崎木乃的家中...具体信息好像....唔。 嗯！除花崎木乃本人外，全家皆为无生命迹象...就这么多了吧？」

「家庭纠纷么...」

「怎么？有点头绪了？」

见天敞开了金色的光照，少年便缩起了手中的雨伞，朝着与交通灯的方向完全不一致的路面向前踏去，脚下是一道被震荡起涟漪的积水。

「不，应该说。 这连头绪都不算吧...这类事件，八九不离十的，肯定会跟家庭矛盾相关的吧。」

「嗯嗯，话是这么说的没错啦，但兄长不也这么跟我们讲过吗？ 案件的外表本身总是能一眼望穿，可是实际上，在外表之下的内幕，却犹如黑水般浑浊。」

黑水般浑浊吗.... 少年停滞了一会的步伐，心里与这句话产生了些许的共鸣。

◆

您拨打的电话尚未接通，请听到“哔”的一声后.... ——————

「....结束了么。 对啊，肯定结束了啊....毕竟，是我亲手做的..嗯，不会有错的....总算是......杀完了啊。」

一间光线昏暗的卧室内，中年的男性正以憔悴的面容，拨打着无数次无人接听的电话，桌前的烟灰缸中，几根残留余烟的烟草将室内的空气变得浑浊。

由废旧报纸堆积的窗户口上，透不出一丝称得上明亮的光线。

「这样就可以了啊.....啊..！这不怪我的嘛，都是他们.....都是他们的错...嗯，一定是....我怎么可能会有错呢，我不可能会做错事情的啊.....妈妈她，她一直都说我是乖孩子....嗯，木乃是乖孩子哦，母亲。」

对着只有流露白光的手机讲了一通，男子面露憔悴的脸庞不时会因情绪的波动而扬起诡异的笑意，昏暗的光线对应上迷离的白烟，整个卧室的气氛把压抑逼上了高潮。

「如果嘛....如果志雄能够..能够听爸爸的话就好了啊....对啊！你就应该听爸爸的话！！你看看那个没用的女人..把家里所有钱都败光了，为什么还要相信她啊！爸爸才是对的，你爸爸什么时候有错过？！我不理解，我真的不理解！！！志雄，你不应该是傻小孩啊！」

激动的言情好似把忽明忽暗的灯光颤抖了几分，男子对着指尖紧握的手机发出呵斥与责怪。

这里感受不到时间在流动，烟还是犹如往常般虚渺，昏暗的卧室内依旧满溢着浑浊的空气，在几声大骂后，男子又一次拨打了手机上的联系人号码。

您拨打的电话尚未接通，请听到“哔”的一声后...——————

「.....结束了么。」

◆

安岭路，峡海市的繁荣背后，就是属于一大片被高速经济所抛弃了居宅区。

这里的人们都生活在高劳动，低回报的朝九晚五生活，而安岭路，位于文明高楼影子之下的小住宅区，就是这么一个体制的现实表现。

混乱的房屋构造，毫无秩序可言的街道管理，安岭路就是高速文明的黑暗，就是被压迫的人民最真实的体现。

但这都不是今天要讨论的一切。

光亮越是普及，黑暗就愈是深邃，这同时也是我们人类不可能靠绵薄之力去改变。

伊藤跟随着少女地图上的指示，来到了案件发生地，F角十二区。

黄色的警戒线早早地拉起，也正因为少女的那位在警署工作的兄长缘故，才会有更多的时间和机会去触碰这些保留完好的案件。

毕竟伊藤其实也算是个半警察，差不多吧。

跨过拉直的黄线，在双脚踏入楼房地板的木质触感时，异常不详的氛围便好似回荡在二人的眼帘。

「这是在....」

过道的尽头，一名用体貌看上去应该算是初中生的男孩，被截断了四肢，摆出一个类似于艺术作品般的怪诞模样。

其凄惨的程度，甚至可以说得上是不忍直视的地步。

过道没有灯光，唯有尽头透过的那点淡薄的微亮，将景象呈现。

少女虽然也见过了不少的尸体，但对于这类艺术性质残杀，还是让她无法接受的下去。

反而伊藤，则是在轻轻地望了一眼后，便消失在过道的拐角处，留下腿脚松软的少女，倒在过道的一旁，调整着细微紊乱的呼吸。

步入大厅的中央，双眼的目光便再也挪不开面前的这番惨象。

被警方规划好的区域内，是以嬉笑的表情为首的妇女头颅，随后环绕成与男孩四肢摆出的姿势毫无二异的形状。

令人心寒的一点是，每个被摆放的死者脑袋上，有的是自然的笑颜，有的是被用利器强制性表达出的笑意，面对着这份充满艺术气息的死状。

伊藤咽下了一口稍有焦躁意味的唾沫。

◆

长啸的警笛声将本该宁静的午后打破，几辆单独亮起红光的黑色轿车在文明的高楼后奔驰着，夹带着疾风而奔驰着。

「警察！ ———— 」

快步踏入阴暗的拐角口，在一道分外不起眼的橙黄色楼梯口处，一行穿着黑衣的男子中还掺杂着一位芳龄稍有青春志气的少女，彼此共肩踏响了脚下粉尘沾染的地板。

「花崎木乃先生，你已触犯了日本刑事公安法律规定，现将进行对您实施逮捕行动，你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切都将会成为呈堂证供！」

响亮的嗓音搭配上由黑衣夹克的胸前一角所伸出警章的利索动作，率先领头的棕发男性把花崎木乃举起的双手拷上了沉重的枷锁。

案件顺利地结束了。

在路人与报道的眼里，这是一场十分迅速的闪电拘捕行动，但实际上。

也是如此。

◆

「这回又欠了他一个人情了啊....」

深沉的棕色短发，披着邋遢黑衣的劳累男士，便是我现如今的唯一亲人，也是我最爱的哥哥，筱生园式。

虽然看上去是一副流浪汉的神态，但做起警察这些事情的时候，却格外充满了干劲与精气神，应该说，我喜欢上了他这一点，所以才会陪着他来到这里的吧。

「没有的事情啦，其实伊藤也不会在意人情这些东西的。」

◆

「话说回来，你的兄长欠了我许多人情呢....现在想想，是不是应该请我吃一顿什么的。」

用着分外冷峻的神色说出如此轻飘的言语，伊藤在这种方面上也可以说是独具特色了吧。

「喂，兄长可是很忙的哦，要请也还是交给我吧，最近有一家新开张的咖啡馆，怎么样？要不要去试一试！」

◆

「这样吗...本来试想着今天完成了这案子可以清闲一下，说是请客什么的....啧啧，好不容易找到一家还不错的咖啡馆呢..」

兄长无奈地挠了挠顶上凌乱的发丝，因为花崎木乃刚才所待在的房间里布满灰尘的缘故，本来就不怎么干净的黑衣现在更有点肮脏到不可理喻的程度了。

「是海潭商业街最近新开张的咖啡馆么？」

我冒昧问了一句。

「嗯，是啊..说起来，好久没逛过商业街这种东西了啊...上一次去，是在扫除非法赌博点的时候..好累好累，好想去点成人的地方。」

「最后一句我可不能当作没听见哦，对了。 和奈奈姐怎么样了？！还顺利吗！」

「奈乃，不是奈奈....嘛，算了。 不怎么行啊，最近她家里好像出什么事了，长年在外的弟弟也因为家事跑回家里来了。」

我勾结起垂落下脸颊一旁的发丝，仔细地深思了片刻，随后在电车轰鸣过的声响内。

「奈奈姐的弟弟....嗯，好像..是伊藤的朋友吧。」

◆

「他回来，难道就关我什么事了么？」

伊藤还是板着那副冰冷十足的脸色，左手指尖提拉着早已饮尽的咖啡铁罐，疲惫的腰间向着背后的墙壁靠去。

「我记得伊藤君不是说过，你们两个人都是魔法师之类的，超自然学院的学生吗？」

乍了下舌，伊藤仰天发出了一道沉重的叹息。

「是魔术...魔术师，不过不对..我仅仅只是利用魔术罢了，而他不一样.....怎么说呢，远梦是天才。 和我根本就不一样...」

◆

「叫春守..吗，看来得找个时间好好上门拜访一下了啊....」

说完这番话后，兄长便准备站起身子，好似受不了这里浑浊的空气一般，开始马不停蹄地向着外边的出口奔去，而就在这时。

他转过了身来，与狭窄无光的小巷形成鲜明对比的外面世界，是一片闪耀到刺眼的白光，虽然是被称为繁华，但在这时候，也仅仅只是一盏亮了点的灯泡罢了。

兄长背对着身后袭来的强光，将脚底下的阴影拖至我的眼帘，侧转过身来的他，对我问道。

「其实我还是会想不明白，为什么花崎木乃...想要别人找到他呢？ 嘛，毕竟我也没当几年警察，也有很多时候想不通这些犯人的心理啊...如果有下次，请务必要让伊藤给我讲讲呀！ 哦，对了，地点就在海潭商业街那家新开张的咖啡馆吧。」

就这样，他走了，留下惨白的光线把我一个人滞留在了小巷。

说起来，那会儿的伊藤...是不是在流泪呢。

◆

滴答。

湿润的水滴沾染在伊藤抬起的手心，不知是何时起，眼中的泪水便夺眶而出，像是止不住的清泉般纷涌而至。

带有点余温的水滴，柔和地打湿在他的指尖，握在手心的潦草笔记上，是一行行鲜活到可以舞动于眼帘的文字。

他在惭愧中，杀害了自己挚爱，至亲的家人。

\- 2006年，1月6日。 今天是志雄的生日，虽然麻由美酱没有来...但看孩子的表情，应该也没在意到妈妈的缺席吧，嗯...他看起来很爱我给他买的敢达呢，我以前也爱这玩意儿啊...

\- 2006年，1月31日。 麻由美酱回来了，啊..这一次也带来了不少的客人吧，虽然样子看上去有点不友善，但志雄貌似因为妈妈回来的缘故，很开心呢，啊，对了..敢达似乎因为缺少了零件被丢到一边了，看来下一次得去买正品了吗....钱有点紧缺了。

\- 2006年，2月15日。 见底了，家里的钱都没了....虽然妈妈还剩余点养老费，但我还不至于，还不至于用上....啊，麻由美上一次回来，说要用上几点钱去干生意，现在我只能盼望她的生意成功吧。 对了，志雄昨天闹着要找妈妈了....哎。

\- 2006年，3月1日。 很对不起妈妈还有麻由美...我的工作丢了，听说是前天我的一个疏忽，把公司重要的资料弄没了，我怎么能这么蠢呢！....怪我，真的怪我。 对不起大家，对不起大家啊.....

\- 2006年，3月15日。 我知道很不对，但我必须要钱了，麻由美的生意还需要更多的钱...明天去问一下妈妈吧。

\- 2006年，3月28日。 没有了，养老费早就全给了麻由美了....妈妈是这么说的..还有的就是，志雄昨天说要出去找妈妈，到现在都还没回来，已经联系警方了...对不起大家，对不起大家....

\- 2006年，3月30日。 志雄回来了！麻由美带他回来的！..今天妈妈下厨，可好吃了，好久都没有这么融洽的氛围了啊...真希望能延续到明天。

\- 2006年，4月25日。 全都没了.....她卷走了我们所有的钱，现在妈妈也生病了...我该怎么办，怎么办啊！！志雄..对，找志雄.....不，算了吧，我能应付。

\- 2006年，5月32日。 志雄今天没有打工，他怎么还没去啊！！！我们需要钱，如果他再喊着那个女人的话....！！！操！

\- 2006年，5月36日。 她同意了，妈妈同意了...嗯，同意了就好，对不起了，志雄。

\- 2006年，5月56564651日。 我做了.....嗯，志雄一开始还在哭，后面就安静了，你看，现在一家人围在这儿，多好..哦，差一点忘了，好像没有给她们笑起来，哎呀....

\- 2006年，3月30日。 ......我都干了什么？！..我，我现在说不了话，说不出来....我，根本不能去相信，我都...为什么......！我是混蛋吗！...明明..都已经....很美好..了。

\- 2006年，4月1日。 我躲起来了，在三角街的A座拆迁楼道的旁边，任何人....任何人都好，结束吧.....

沉默的空气漂浮在无言的室内，伊藤看到了最后一页，在3月1日的笔记开始，直到3月30日，笔墨才从癫狂中脱出，变回了过往的潦草。

说不出什么，或许触动到了属于伊藤自己的往事吧。

「伊藤君....」

「花崎木乃在三角街的A座拆迁楼道的附近...告诉你哥，出发吧。」

收起了手中的笔记，伊藤将这本不怎么厚重的书页温和地放回原地，直至我再次叫喊道了他。

「你...是在哭吗。」

晶莹的泪花湿润了伊藤的脸颊，朦胧的视野中，就连他自己本人都能够反应得到吧。

他在流眼泪，换言之，他在哭泣。

「....根本不可能的事情。」

「确实...作为犯人的花崎木乃....在某一种意义上，确实足够让人心伤啊。」

「那又如何....！」

突如其来的大声叫喊，令我一时呆住了原地，不知为何，我有印象，仿佛是在曾经的回忆中模糊上一层浓郁的雾，伊藤布满怒意的叫喊就在这团白雾的另一端。

「他杀了人....这已经足够抵消他一切的悲惨..听着，空濑...一旦去选择夺取他人的生命，那么就不可能会有未来等待着你。」

什么未来...都不会有吗....？ 我没有说出来，或许是自己都意识到了，这句话的不应该。

选择沉默的我，停滞在了原地，任由着窗外昏沉的光线把余辉散落。

◆

停留在昏暗的小巷通道，我微呼出一身令人酸痛的疲惫，虽然自己都不知道这疲惫从何而来，但在那之后，我确实轻松了许多。

踏着调整好的步伐，我以属于筱生空濑自己的意义，向远方小巷出口的白光，大步跨前。

对了，今天...是2006年的4月2日。

╳ 幕一 ╳

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

这是一片蔚蓝的天空，都市的繁华将日常的祥和撕破，并把他们丢入轰鸣的长啸之下，黑影与孤寂在作祟，撼动的大地实则在抽泣着，流泪道。

一头浑浊的浅黄发色，少年正在四处行走着，不知是在什么因缘的情况，他来到了祥和的坟墓，过往时代的流行和发达，都在此沉睡着。

位于头顶上的列车轨道发出刺耳的鸣叫，硕大的阴影掺杂着急剧的狂风颤动着少年脚下的大地，双眼挤满了恐惧的血丝，少年凝视着这座无言的废弃堆。

在胃里感到一阵翻腾后，随即双膝重重跪地，止不住的呕吐在捂实嘴角的手心中流淌，喷涌，伴随着恶臭腐败的气息，弥漫至昏沉的地板。

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

「又是你....又是你这个声音！！！！ —————— 快给我闭嘴，快点给我闭上你的狗嘴啊！！别在我耳边吵来吵去的！！！！！！....快点闭嘴啊！！」

夹带着残留的呕吐物，少年双手你沾染着浑浊的黏液，像是发狂似的抓挠着自己的头发，尖锐的指甲深入肌肤的皮层，滚烫的鲜血缓缓划过他的脸颊与耳畔。

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

「闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！！！！！！！ ————— 」

逐步癫狂的嘶吼从少年沙哑的喉间呼出，浓郁的红色不知何时将手上的白色染成漆黑，他无力地垂落下双肩，将发痛的脑袋埋进肮脏的地面。

这时，巨大的文明繁华，将长啸的轰鸣与列车疾驰而过的阴影重新带回了这座不再宁静的坟墓，少年的背后，传来了另一个声音。

「喂，你还好吗？」

少年仿佛听不到一丝的多余话语，满溢在脑浆里的那一句话好似要把他的全身挤爆，不断发出呜鸣惨叫的耳朵流出了鲜血。

「闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！！！！ ————」

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

哈哈.....哈哈哈哈！

放肆的大笑像是喷泉般涌出少年抬起的脸庞，浓郁的鲜血将他的双眼沉入一片红色，发出长啸的列车阴影盖过本该是蔚蓝的晴空，无言的墓碑宛若重新带有了情感，各自正以凝重的目光望向癫狂的他。

「....喂，我问你，你还好吗？要不要我叫医生什么的，不用说谢谢什么的..只是本分吧。」

身后的声音还叫以平静到不正常的语气问候道，虽然声音的主人可能比谁都要清楚，他的问候不会再被给予回应。

笑声止住在几声快要咳出肝肺般的咳嗽，少年在往后踉跄了几步后，才好不容易站直了好似要瘫软的双腿。

回过头来，注视向身后的目光时，少年的嘴角泛起祥和的笑颜。

「没事，只是来找下东西罢了。」

少年这么说道。

◆

时间是在结束了花崎木乃的案件后，嘈杂的闹钟还是让我十分不熟悉，但她说这是必须要的，那我也只能将就的拿下。

按下铛铛直响的闹心机器，我重新瘫回了自己的平板床上，呆呆地望着单调的天花板，当然，没有风扇这种东西来旋转就是了。

我住的地方，是一间在工作楼里空闲出来的仓库房，虽说位置不小，但毕竟自己也不爱收拾，或者说...啧，不对。

这有什么好收拾的嘛。

堆积成山的谜之书籍，还有胡乱堆放看上去还有点重要的物品装饰，唯一说得上是整洁的洁白色办公桌上面也挤满了散乱的档案。

只不过，我还是觉得不用收拾。

房间里有三扇窗，一个在我办公桌后面，一眼望去就能看见一座座耸立又吵闹的高楼，还有一个便在书籍的左侧，面积就没有我办公桌后面那么大了，应该算是小镜子一样的东西吧。

嗯，第三个。

被我物品死死盖住了。

啊...虽然没有光进来是不怎么行，但主要收拾起来也必要吧。

不知是为什么，脑海里忽然闪过了空濑面对我这个居住环境破口大骂的画面。

绕过看似快要崩塌，实际上确实是要崩塌的书籍后，我来到了角落处的冰箱前，上面贴满了空濑的提示。

「当我是小孩吗.....不过算了，这样也好...这样就好了吧。」 伊藤一边自言自语道，一边拉开了冰箱的第一层，想要从里边掏出些饮料时。

摸了一个空。

◆

麻利地穿上朴质的黑色西服和简单整理了下凌乱的头发后，伊藤出了家门。

大街上的行人匆忙地行走着，就在不远处的建筑工地，正有打算再盖一座大楼的样子，对此，伊藤也没什么感想。

可能这就是文明时代的衣服吧，一座座盖起的大楼，足以遮天蔽日的硕大阴影，还有在耳边吵闹到嗡嗡直响的各色噪音。

人们为了彰显自己出色的发达程度，总会去加一些可能毫无意义的东西在上面，比如。

望了望眼前的彩虹桥，沉淀在上面的尘埃可以说是比自身粉刷的鲜艳色彩还要出众。

这到底，有什么意义呢.... 伊藤不禁这么想道，随后继续穿梭在忙碌的人流。

直至。

列车的轰鸣带来了飞驰而过的阴影与撼动眼帘的发颤，支撑起的轨道大桥之下，是被永远的黑暗所笼罩的失落之地。

伊藤看见了他，不，与其说是看见这个人，不如说是看见了这个人身上的异样。

借助行人的掩藏，伊藤很轻松地就跟上了这位神经分外紧绷的少年，他撇开了吵闹的都市，一个人走进了沉沦于黑暗之下的废墟当中。

应该是真的出于口渴吧，顺便在一旁的贩卖机拿出了一瓶咖啡后，伊藤才继续跟进少年的脚步。

发疯般的言语与紧绷到不再存在的神经，少年像是被中了某些人的诅咒一般，痛苦地嘶吼着。

「喂，你还好吗？」

没有回应，这是伊藤知道的，也是必然理解的事情，所以不足为奇的他抿了一口手中的咖啡。

仰天的大笑为疯狂的言语划上了句号，伊藤也随即把指尖上的咖啡罐一扔，叮啷的清脆声色在这片癫狂的土地上，显得是如此的违和。

「....喂，我问你，你还好吗？要不要我叫医生什么的，不用说谢谢什么的..只是本分吧。」

有了回应，少年在沉默了片刻之后，便转过看上去快要散架的躯体，脸上扬起的祥和笑意伴随着嘴角的微动，说道。

「没事，只是来找下东西罢了。」

列车长啸而过，硕大的阴影将二人的神色掩盖入精致的漆黑当中。

◆

「我来啦！」

狠狠地推开了本就不怎么牢靠的房门，空濑以阳光十足的精气神提起手中不明商标的白色塑料袋，面朝着丝毫未有被惊到的伊藤大声叫喊道。

「今天呢，我带来了小鸡脆米的炸鸡块哦~炸 鸡 块哦~！」

「嗯。」

见着伊藤一如既往的冷漠，空濑早早习惯了般，在应该是被打理好的办公桌上拉开了散发油炸脆香的白色塑料袋，里边是一个透明的盒子，而在盒子中，则是炸到金黄的鸡块。

「抱歉呀抱歉，因为是临时想到的，才突突然然的带来，没有蔬菜啦...只不过！这一次，我们可以只吃鸡块，下一次！我们可以只吃蔬菜哦！营养均衡可是第一第一！」

伊藤没有反应，仅是微垂下以往冷峻的脸庞，像是在沉思着该出口的那一句话。

「怎么？不吃吗？哦！对，怎么能忘了啤酒呢，是我的错，待会啊！」

话音刚落，空濑便仿佛两眼带光一般，马不停蹄地奔向冰箱的位置，在拉开放置冻饮的第一层之后，因空无一物的残酷现实，而发出了长久的叹息。

但是。

「空濑，我能问你个问题吗。」

「嗯...怎么了？」

伊藤随手捏起了一块炸鸡块，在放入口中咀嚼了少许而后又咽下的同时。

「园式现在在哪。」

◆

「哈？...我在哪儿？ 这不很明显嘛，当着狗腿子跑路呢。」

一只肩膀撑起半边，将手机的屏幕勉强贴入左侧的耳旁，园式正两只手悠闲地摆放在方向盘上，双眼等待着不远处的绿灯亮起。

「....这你要我怎么说啊..啊，确实如此。 嗯，是的..我清楚了，伊藤托话的吧？ 怪不得，好了好了，情况我了解了...！有时间空下来的话，会帮下你们的，就这样吧。」

呼了一口舒畅的长气，园式在准备放松下挺起的肩头，脚底却不知觉地踩响了油门，停滞在他身旁的车辆惊愕地发出呜鸣之时，就连男子他自己都在为这突发情况打了一个着急。

因为就在近在咫尺的前方，有一位穿着学校礼服的少年，右手正拎着蓝色的书包，双脚晃悠地踏在白色的斑马线上。

怎知，一道刺眼的车灯闪入少年的眼帘，在还未能停下猛地飞驰的车辆时，园式看见了，那个他最后的容貌。

书包在半空中旋转了一周左右的时间，随后便坠落了在地面上。

◆

嘀。

关上了手机的通话键，空濑一只手心叉在腰间，闭合着的双瞳与微皱起的眉间把刚要放入口中一块炸鸡的伊藤，硬是愣住了一会儿。

「听到没有，一点事都没有，能不能别那么神经质了啊，伊藤君。」

听上去像是责骂的言语，实则从脸上缓缓松弛下来的神态中看来，应该也是为此长舒出一口安心的气息。

「嗯，我会注意的。」

这一次应该真的是我自己的问题了。 伊藤咀嚼起口中那块带有浓郁香味的炸鸡，刚还紧绷的神态也随着园式目前来看尚为安全的状况而放松下来。

「咦？伊藤也爱看这类文学的书籍吗？」

坐下了不知从哪里扯来的白色座椅，空濑在刚放松下的神经中，眼角的余光望见了在整洁办公桌上显得分外异样的文学书籍。

不算厚重，也没有过于轻薄，整面书页的质感摸起来还算柔滑顺畅，文字嘛，倒是很干脆的普通排列。

只有不一样的点是，那个看起来十分简陋的标题文案。

人与未来。

「说不上是我的，只是最近我的一位朋友寄放在我这儿的来着，说起来...现在几点了？」

伊藤站起了身子，想要去摸清楚时间的同时，空濑仔细阅读起了这本标题叫做【人与未来】的书籍，顺带把时间从手机的屏幕上告诉给了伊藤。

「啊...差不多要1点半了吗。」

第一次，由衷的感受到，时间流逝如飘散的黄沙。 伊藤这么觉得道。

「1点半又怎么了？像伊藤君这种大闲人，难道还会有事情要做吗？」

空濑双眼紧盯着书中的文字，好似那一行行笔墨间仿佛带有浓厚的魔力，使得这名平时不怎么爱看书的少女也陷入了阅览中来。

「嗯，今天有事要做。 我不是说过吗，这本书是我朋友暂时性寄放在这里的，所以今天也该到时间拿回去了。」

没有反驳大闲人这种一看就是挑刺的话语，伊藤很是自然地回应道。

二人没有丝毫的物理对视，仅是在各自做着各自的事情，但嘴上的交谈却比起事情更为的繁多。

「这样吗，那么我也有件事要让伊藤君来帮帮忙哦。」

空濑说道。

「啊，别太过分就好。」

伊藤回答道。

「其实嘛，这本书我挺喜欢的。 能不能，让你朋友多借我几天？」

╳ 幕二 ╳

海潭，如同这个名字所述，就是一个拥有百分百海水特质的巨型圆心水潭，而这也因此成为了峡海市最主要的象征景点。

围绕在海潭周遭的高楼，高楼外的住宅区，住宅区边缘处的茂密树丛。

峡海市就是由这般拥挤的结构所搭建而成的突兀都市。

而在海潭周边的文明发达区，便就是我们耳熟能详的商业街。

「嗯，我没有意见。 有人能喜欢我写的书，也是对我最大的褒奖了，所以啊..伊藤的那位朋友想要借多久就借多久，不用来问我的意见哦。」

「这个还是要说一下的，毕竟你是那本书的主人，不过还是很谢谢你。」

「哪有的事情嘛，伊藤居然会亲自来登门，从这点上来看，我才是应该说谢谢的那个嘛。」

一间空间面积不算拥挤却被书香堆满的店铺内，没有用来播放音乐的器材积落着些许的粉尘，应该是碍于图书馆最忌违的吵闹吧，所以才做出了这不得已的选择。

不过从这室内的宁静来看，外边的商业街却可以说是分外繁华且嘈杂。

人们的嬉笑声，漫步于街道的脚步声也络绎不绝地回响着。

相比较外边，伊藤可能更喜欢这间室内的平静吧。

眼前的这名男子，从外貌上看显得有点老态，但从其他角度上来观察，却又使人感觉到他拥有十足十的精神。

幽静到似如深夜的小道，书店的老板轻微地提起面前的瓷白色咖啡杯，在不打扰一旁宁静的氛围前提下，精心地抿了一口。

而伊藤也在此前，喝了足足一整罐的速热咖啡，所以现在还没什么兴趣再喝下去。

「这样啊...最近我可能挺闲的，所以也请你多多招待一下了。」

很清晰的招待请求，如果换作是其他人，明摆的就是来找茬的，只不过要是出自伊藤的口中，那么就只有是真正意义上的招待了。

不清楚说出这句话的本人，伊藤会怎么想现在店长的表情，只是过了几秒的沉默后，伊藤才站起身来，意识到有点失礼般，想要抱歉一番后离开店门。

但是。

店长差点要大笑出声来，他赶忙叫住了伊藤，尽量用低声的语气说道。

「也请你好好享受，这份招待。」

「.....啊，嗯。 谢谢了..」

◆

追逐未来的人们，会为过去的愚昧付之于耻辱的态度，他们往往因此而否决曾经的自己，而向着未来一股脑子前进，直到撞了墙壁，才发觉自己早已变得比过去还要拙劣。

空濑躺在家中的白床上，与伊藤的平板床不同，是柔软至极的绒毛外加上舒适的布料而制成的，真正意义上的床。

沉浸在书中的文字，空濑甚至忘记了一开始到伊藤那边的目的，现在也还在遗忘着。

「...比过去还要拙劣吗。」

双手高高撑起书本，整个人平躺在快要沉沦至地板的柔软质感，桃色的唇角这般咕喃道。

嘀嘀。

床头的手机响起了信息的叫喊。

这时起，空濑才发觉完蛋了一般，立即奔向床头的位置，在一把手抓起手机的同时，也松下了刚挺起的双肩。

屏幕里边呈现的，是筱生园式所发来的短信，而从空濑这副释然的表现来看，应该也不是那件被自身遗忘的事情。

「有事，今天的晚饭不回来吃...什么嘛，我还以为是奈奈姐的死亡宣言呢，切...！吓我一跳啊，混蛋老哥。」

撇下了手机，在想要重新瘫回床上的片刻，空濑露出像是在说没有办法的神色过后，整理了几下行装，随即踏着轻快的步伐走出了家门。

◆

拉开了眼前这道稍有典雅装横的木门，他走了进来，手上还提着预先准备好的食品袋子，在螺旋状的空白大厅四处转悠地，好似在寻找着某一样东西或人。

就这样，在一处拐角用来通往第二层的白色台阶位置上，他找到了这位静静倒在一旁洁白墙壁，投入身心去探索书海间的男人。

「山下津人老师...！」

他瞪直了诧异的眼瞳，应该是没有抑制住直冲出喉间的惊讶，这等喊叫在以寂静为名的图书馆中，分外地会让人吓一大跳。

书店的老板，穿着看上去有点老态的男人，山下津人还未从恍惚中惊醒，他悠悠地抬起惊愕写满的脑袋，双目与眼前的他对视而上。

「嗯，是我。 听说老师最近在这附近开了家图书馆，所以慕名而来吧，以前可是多亏了老师的教导，才能勉强读完初中啊....」

苦笑皱上眉间，他放下手中的食品袋子，里边装着的是一盒来自小鸡脆米出品的炸鸡块，金黄色的外表，嫩滑的肉质口感，是任何人都无法拒绝的油炸食品之一。

只不过，津人推了推眼眶的镜片，表示自己还不想吃东西。

「没事，你可以留着先。 说起来，老师你还是喜欢这种古典的衣服吗？」

「这应该算是喜好吧，家里以前也只有这种衣服，只是现在都变了...不过像我这样的人，还在执着于曾经，是不是也可以说得上奇怪了呢....」

津人虽把微笑摆在了嘴角，但明眼人都看得出来，阴霾从未被他刻意掩藏，反而更像是想让人知道自己的苦一般。

很假。 眼前的他这么想道，只是还不至于说出口来。

「不如我们找个地方坐着聊吧，看上去也得花上点时间呢。」

津人站起身，顺手拿起一旁的食品袋子，并没有理会眼前的他是如何的回应，自己一个人地往前面走去。

重新回到了螺旋状的白色大厅，除了积上几点灰尘的音箱外，一切都好似有意而为之般，保留了最纯粹的白。

若要跟这个大厅说出一个名字，想必就是空荡吧。

他在津人的对面坐了下来，手上多了一本不知从何时弄来的书籍。

「啊，是这本书呢。 虽然里边的内容过多的只是作者个人的见解，并没有涉及太多资料啊，或者是相同立场的学士名言之类的东西，内容很简单，也很漫长...我自己有时候也会看困啊，毕竟这种书怎么说呢，终究是缺少点乐趣性吧。」

津人一边滔滔不绝地讲道，仿佛是点亮了话题的天窗，舞动的指尖在半空中旋转飘动着。

「【真与假的界限】 ，听起来这个名字应该还会不错什么的，也仅仅只是为了吸引热量而强行捏出来的深刻话题罢了，书里面的内容没有一丝乐趣可言，就像是一团枯草。」

听着津人的这一番话，坐在对面的他也显得不安稳了起来，好像都快要把手中的书放回原地般，抽离起身子，只是。

「不过，这本书很有意义，他的文字或许不够鲜明，内容过于繁琐严谨，甚至说得上是病态的纯粹，但是，这本书仍旧很有意义，文字是不够鲜明，内容是过于繁琐，但就因为这病态的纯粹和作者个人所独具特色的想法观念，这本书才有非一般的意义，他能带你进入一个世界。

一个专属于真与假的世界，而这个世界，用书中最后一句话来讲述的话，就是——..」

「现实。」 坐在对面的他在津人还未说出口的下一瞬间，把谈话的最后一句给利索地接了上来。

「....春守原来早早就知道了啊。」

「嗯，有点研究了吧，关于这本书我还算有很多的见解。」

春守说道。

「是啊...毕竟从那时起，你就对很多事情有非同一般人的见解了呢。 就拿你姐姐的事来讲一下吧，哦！对了，听说你最近家里出了点状况，怎么样，现在情况好点了吗？」

面对津人的关切，春守则是回予平静的笑意，他摇了摇头，将手中的书本放置上了桌面。

「...没有好转吗。」

「不，根本就没有状况，只是流言蜚语罢了。 老师..关于姐姐的事，下一次能不能不要再讲了，嘛...毕竟长大了，对这些事难免会有点难为情吧。」

「这样啊...嗯，原来如此..！」

微弱的笑声飘荡在宁静的四周，春守望着腕上的时间也到了该离开的点，索性就趁着这个时候站起了身子，准备离开。

「要走了吗？」

「嗯，我突然想起还有点事要去忙活...就先行告退了。 感谢老师的招待，下一次还有时间的话，再多聊聊吧。 」

津人点了点头，表示赞同的视线，目送着春守离开的背影，最后。

他像来时的那般，拉开了眼前这道典雅装潢的木门，留在桌上的书籍在淡薄的光线下，平静地沉睡着。

◆

人潮拥挤的列车站台处，一名身着严实礼服的女子正在贩卖机前投下了枚1元硬币，浓郁的乌黑色长发，触及到纤细的腰间。

今日的风虽不算寒冷，但还是拥怀着前些日子所带来的凉意。

站台的屋檐下，各色的人流停滞在黄线外，等待着广播声所要通报的抵达时间。

铛啷的声响，由一罐饮料落地的刹那，传入女子的耳畔。

呼啸过的列车，划出一道细腻的红光，将等待的人海送入温暖的车间，其中，也不乏有下站的人群。

「在这边，奈奈姐！」

空濑挥舞着高举起的手臂，使劲摇摆的掌心，总算与高喊的声色一齐映入到奈乃的眼帘，身着礼服的女子一转过身，便能望见充满与她完全不相同的，代表着青春的少女。

筱生空濑，奈乃现任男友，筱生园式的亲妹妹，虽然是园式自己说的亲妹妹，但在两年前，根本就连她的名字都没有提及过。

「很抱歉啊，久等了吧！那个，有点事情耽误了下....哈哈..」

对于这位开朗少女来讲，不好意思就是最大的死敌，所以在不久之前，空濑就暗自发誓道，永不害羞！之类的...话。

空濑满脸一副难堪的神色，生怕会被奈乃责怪的她别过一边尴尬的脸颊，嘴上呼出僵硬而又虚假的哈哈笑声。

只不过。

「没有等太久，其实我跟你只是乘坐不同辆列车罢了，时间上来说...嗯，是一样的！」

激励的话语在奈乃宛如天使般善良的容貌上，显得是如此的真诚，但对于现在的空濑来说，简直就像是酷刑一般，不，不如说与酷刑无异。

「还是很抱歉啊！！！是我不对，我不应该泡在那本该死的书里的！」

少女双手合十，使劲低着头哈着腰，连忙说出一大堆歉意的言语。

都说没关系的啦.... 奈乃无奈地勾起了一缕笑意，或许是被空濑这副格外认真的态度，而弄得毫无办法了吧，女子最后妥协了。

在一声叹息后。

「嗯，下次注意点哦。 还有，其实我也有点兴趣，关于空濑会泡到忘乎所以的，那会是什么样的书呢？」

「其实也没多爱啦...就是看进去了点，忘了下时间罢了！ 如果奈奈姐想看的话，我可以借你哦。」

注意，在这里，空濑已经忘记了自己原来不是这本书的主人了。

「谢谢你的好意啦，果然还不是很习惯有人叫我姐啊....」

前一句的声音还是饱满了活跃，而在那之后的语气，仿若沉入了无边的深海，比耳畔的风声还要虚无的音色，这必然是没有被空濑注意的...但是，也许。

少女注意到了。

「奈乃..姐。」

空濑恍惚的神情与对照入眼帘的微光，形成一副鲜明的对比，少女发颤地抬举起好似无力的手心，顺出的白皙指尖讶异地对向不远处的广告栏上。

「....哎？」

这一系列的反常举动，也使得刚还显得抑郁光彩的奈乃猛然地直起双瞳的视线来。

「...那里，居然，是在，什么时候..」

奈乃咽下了一口不安的唾沫，她迷茫地望着空濑恍惚的侧脸，不知该要说些什么似的，沉默着。

「.....什么时候，开了家..中华料理啊！！！！ ————————」

啊？.... 就差那么一点，奈乃就要停止了思考。

「中华料理耶！你不知道吗？奈乃姐！！就是那种高热量却好吃到非凡的中华料理啊！！...上一次我也在海潭商业街见到过一家啦，只不过混蛋老哥说太过于肥胖....切，不识抬举的老东西。」

「那个...如果，空濑酱有兴趣的话。 我们可以去尝试一下哦...」

「哎？！真的吗？！奈乃姐你居然也爱好这种高热量餐点...！」

「...嗯，也说不上是喜欢什么的..只是觉得很新颖吧，毕竟肚子也有点不争气了。」

对于以上的此番话语，奈乃的内心表示全是谎言。

自己其实才刚刚在站台解决了一盒速食，具体原因也是因为筱生空濑超长时间迟到所导致的，而且在正常情况下，拥有高雅教养的远梦奈乃是绝对不会去触碰速食，更何况是家人极力反对的。

中华料理。

但这回情况不一样的嘛... 发自内心的苦笑，不知有没有显露在脸上呢？

距离车站汇合的时间还没过半小时左右，感谢于车辆没有拥挤的空濑，急急忙忙地拉着奈乃的手臂，一股饿狼的冲动，加快脚底抹油的步伐，笔直向着不远处的中华餐馆前进。

而身后的奈乃也露出无可奈何的笑颜，脚下并不情缘那么急促的步子也开始潜移默化般地跟上了空濑的节奏。

推开了中国红的门扉，从大厅布满诗意的装潢上来看，其实跟商业街附近的高档餐厅没什么两样，但是在点菜之后，就不会有太多的相同了。

「快看快看，这是我最想要吃的红烧...红烧排骨！！对，以前我一个中国的朋友就天天说挂念自己老家的菜..如果没记错的话，就是这个了吧！」

高举起的手臂，叫唤来了一旁的服务生，穿着古风的旗袍，涂抹微妆的面容搭配上曼妙如花的姿色，如果单纯地在这儿当服务员难免会有点可惜吧。

空濑一边这么想道，一边麻利地点起了几道特色菜点，或多或少顾虑到了奈乃爱好清淡的口味，少女没有放肆自我，去点些一看就不得了的东西，反而怎么说呢。

相对普通的菜色在空濑心满意足地把菜单递交给对面端坐的奈乃后，早已写满在了服务生手上的一张小白纸当中。

「唔....还是交给空濑酱来点吧。」

「哎？不用客气的哦，奈乃姐。 这顿是我请客！大可放心好啦！！」

说完，空濑便亮出了口袋中的钱包，不知是不是故意而为之，上边的拥有者名字上写着的是，筱生园式。

「....那么就，恭敬不如从命了。」

放下了最后一丝的抵抗，奈乃对着尚未展开的菜谱深呼吸了一口长气，随后，以筱生空濑见着都要感觉到害怕的利索，完完全全地，毫无遮拦地显露在眼前这位专业到可怕的女人身上。

「好啦，就这些。」

服务生接过了菜单，礼貌性地点了点还在处于惊愕的脑袋，别说是她了，作为认识还算久的空濑，也被刚才的奈乃吓退了三分。

「嗯，请稍等，尊贵的客人。」

留下这一句话后，服务生便踏着若如舞姿般的步伐，走向了后台的方向，确实有点让人深陷昏迷的美。

「等菜上来的时间，奈奈姐！要不，我们来聊聊天吧。」

转过差点陷入沉迷的目光，空濑回身朝着奈乃的视线讲道，应该是为了避免刚刚的恐怖现象而强行打开的话题，少女很有自信地勾起了温和的笑意。

「聊天？...」

「嗯，要对奈奈姐说的事，可有太多了！最近都被自己憋进喉咙里，快要喘不过来气了。」

「啊...是这样子啊。那么，空濑酱有什么想说的呢？」

积极地面对一切的疑问，这有一定程度的原因，是因为远梦家的修养观念吧。

「其实嘛...我一直想问一下，你跟我哥最近怎么样了？他有没有欺负你啊，还是做了什么对不起你的事什么的！放心说出来哦，我会帮你的！」

认真的态度看不出一丝的敷衍，空濑过于真挚的目光使得奈乃不由得呆滞住了片刻，在发觉自己沉默了太久的她，赶忙回应道：

「没有的事....！这都是没有的事情..！园式他....真的很好，也很感谢他能出现在我生命中来..只是最近，我还是更多的希望他能少点与我接触吧。」

「为什么...？」

与先前一样，奈乃沉默了。

「难道是因为最近家里的事情？ 啊，多多少少我都听说了，因为这件事，连你的那位长年在外的弟弟都回来了，从现在的情况看来..貌似还不小啊..这事。」

本应该去说不是的，本应该去说拒绝的，但为什么...我没有反抗。 奈乃垂低着羞于对视的目光，始终没有说出一句话来。

此时，红烧排骨摆上了餐桌。

「.....到底，是出了什么事？..如果能说出来的话，如果我能帮到你的话，请务必，务必告诉我！」

「不能....」

「...什么..不能。」

奈乃捏紧了衣角，以极其沉重的低语回应道空濑。

「....这是我们远梦家的事情，希望你们...不，请你们..绝对不要参与进来。」

╳ 幕三 ╳

堆积如山的书籍，快要坍塌的谜之物件，伊藤回到了自己的快乐老家，正瘫坐在办公桌的前头，望着身后的阳光辣眼地刺进双瞳。

这时，一阵分外急促的脚步推开，不，是撞开了那道早也不可能承受得了下一次冲击的房门，而在门后的，则是气喘吁吁的筱生空濑。

没有惊讶，没有疑惑，也没有过多的在意，伊藤站起了瘫软的身子，从一堆看似无用的书籍里抽出了些奖状之类的东西。

「伊藤，我哥在哪？！」

「你..哥，不是。 这些事情我怎么会知道，他是你的哥哥，不是我的...还有，下一次别再那么粗暴对待那扇门，它怎么说也是老人家了。」

如果按照平常，这种格外属于伊藤个性的冷漠，淡然，都不会让曾经的空濑觉得一丝的难受，只不过现在，处于现在的她，并不是这样。

「这不是在说笑的时候，伊藤君，你和我都很清楚。 那么现在，我再问你一遍并请求你回答我，筱生园式到底在哪。」

现在的时间，是发生在与远梦奈乃在餐馆谈话之后的，后天早晨。

◆

「....小河。」

书馆门外，临近黄昏的天空，沉沦入一片金黄色的朝霞，商业街的繁华与嘈杂也在此刻傍晚的宁静，步入了尾声。

大街上的行人纷纷离去，各家店铺也拉上了门扉，唯独一家平常的图书馆，还在坚持着晚上九点才闭门的政策，或者说是原则。

以不可思议的神色，去看向门外的少年，山下津人顿然间仿佛失去了一切的感情表达，止不住的热泪从眼眶中涌出。

穿着学校礼服的他，名叫山下小河，也是山下津人的唯一，仅有的儿子。

「...你，你终于回来了。」

「嗯，父亲。 我回来了...」

肩上背着蓝色的书包，小河以满脸的祥和笑道父亲难言的喜悦。

多么美的一副光景，多么痴人迷心的画面，如果这时候的小河仅仅只是虚假的，津人也不会去在意一丝。

他只要，他只要自己的儿子能够看望他，能够真真正正地站在他面前，就论这些来说，也已经足够了。

根本不用去判断真假，这个瞬间，津人只需要一个久违的拥抱，在那沉沦西下的黄昏，晚风与金黄色的余辉洒落在父子二人的脸庞。

温柔的怀抱伴随着夺眶而出的泪花，久久不可分离。

「父亲，快看我给你带来的礼物。」

话音刚落，津人便用着满怀泪水的目光，目不转睛地望着久别重逢的他带给父亲的礼物是为何物。

不，不应该去想为何物，单止是小河带来的东西，就已经足够了，我很喜欢，很满足。 山下津人这般想道的同时，双瞳的视线也转向了小河的指尖。

空无一物的手心，什么都没有，仿若空洞无边的某物在津人未能察觉时，便涌入了他的脑髓。

「...这是？」

「这是魔术啊，父亲。」

「魔术....？啊...对，是魔术.....这是，小河给爸爸带来的魔术吧。」

津人抬起了湿润的脸庞，在他对视向小河的双眼时，一股甜腻到快要呕吐的感觉，瞬间把他的双腿瘫痪，膝盖重重地砸落在无人的地面。

远方的黄昏，在此时与此刻，是显得如此的空洞和可怕。

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

「不，这不是小河带给爸爸的礼物。 是他，是世界的主人带来的，可以拯救世界的福音。」

强烈的冷汗渗透过冰冷的肌肤，刚还显得柔和的晚风，在这之后的片刻内，是多么得令人身心受寒，刺入内脏的甜腻，翻涌着酸痛的胃部。

像是把生命之火都要全部倾泻出来一般，津人难忍住眩目的黄昏，在仍能残留的体力中，伸出了一只抚摸至小河的手臂。

「......你，你是小河对吧...」

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

「你是，山下小河，我的孩子！对吧！.....」

Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。

Să râdem și să râdem, iar adulții cu probleme nu sunt geloși。

Ascultă cu atenție, ascultă cu atenție și toate lucrurile rele scapă。

彻底深入黑夜的风，宛若带有讥笑般，将沦陷于亲情的他远离了这纷扰的世间，在世界的真假分界线之上，是一片望不见底的深渊，那里，什么都没有。

那里，什么都拥有。

「晚安，老师。」

◆

向往着未来的人，到底对未来的要求是怎么样的，这一直以来，都是我们自身老生常谈的话题，没有人知道不属于自己的未来，是怎么样的，或者说，没有人去想过，自己真正向往的未来，是怎么样的。

这真的是一段，很让人深思的文字。

不论是怎么样的我，每当去接触了这本书，也总得会有点想法。

我，想要拯救世界。

但我不知道，这个世界该如何拯救。

◆

叮咚。 清脆的门铃声回荡于寂静的屋内，大厅桌前有两人，一男一女。

在听到门铃声的呼唤时，像是失去灵魂的空壳在诧然间重新提拉起了血色与精神，男人做好了在客厅看报纸的模样，女人则是忙碌地穿搭上围裙，有着一副正在做饭却要赶忙开门的样子。

「叔叔阿姨们好，这里是远梦家吗？」

一年前，在远梦奈乃准备就读大学时起，家中的父母便要求她放弃学业，去社会打拼赚钱，虽然一开始的奈乃强烈地表达出拒绝之意，但在岁月的折磨与家庭的逼迫下，少女还是。

放弃了抵抗。

这里是文明繁荣的一角，高档的公寓楼配上悬停在半空的艳丽庭院，远梦奈乃的起居从放弃大学开始，便一直陪伴在父母左右，或者说是，留在父母身边。

「嗯，是的。 请问，您有事吗？」

开门的女性给人第一个印象是祥和的，虽然看围裙的打扮，应该是刚刚才从忙碌中抽出了身，但这却丝毫不影响其本身所散发的魅力。

只是，这一种魅力与脸上挂起的笑颜，与其说是自然，不如说是自然到可怕。

就单论这一点来看，点响门铃的我，怎么样都觉得有那么几丝惊慌。

「我是奈乃的朋友，筱生空濑！那个，远梦小姐现在在家吗？」

不，她不可能在，这我是知道的。 我如此回应道自己的疑惑。

是的，远梦奈乃不可能会在家。

而且来到她家也是我个人的主意，或者说，是远梦奈乃的意思。

◆

「....这样啊...嗯，也是啊..！这是奈奈姐自己的家事，或许，也轮不上我帮什么忙吧..」

我夹起了一块餐盘上的排骨，在放进碗中准备动起双唇开吃时，手提着筷子的指尖却停滞在半空。

「不....我......」

极其低声的细语，在奈乃强忍住的喉间哽咽了片刻之后，也未能说出请求救赎的一丝言语，我多么希望，她能说出来。

因为，我想帮她。

我想帮助，眼前的这名女人。

「...空濑小姐，你..有去想过未来吗。」

奈乃抬起了先前一直垂低的脸庞，泛红的眼角没有残留泪水的痕迹，反而是几分柔弱被写在了上面的余光。

「哎...？未来吗，这个..还真是没有去想过啊。 怎么了？奈奈姐..」

「为什么...没有去想过，去试想未来，难道不是每个人都会去做的事情吗！」

高扬起的嗓音打破了奈奈飘浮于脸颊之上的沉寂，说是在气愤，其实也是在不解，她在不理解，为什么会有人不去试想未来。

「....因为，去想这些还没有发生的事情，不是很无聊吗。」

「..无聊....？」

我放下了手中的双筷，继续说道：

「啊，是啊...很久很久以前，不，应该说从来就没有过吧。 对待未来的幻想，毕竟那么遥远的事情，放在当下，难免会有些不现实的嘛....如果错了呢，如果不行呢，未来不就是个让人难受的东西了吗？」

「我不理解，空濑小姐的话....」

「也不需要奈奈姐去理解吧，其实我自己也不是很清楚自己，所以我总会去喜欢翻阅下关于未来的事情，你知道吗？ 我最近看了一本书，嗯，就是今天让我迟到的家伙。 里面有段话，让我至今还记得很清晰呢。

追逐未来的人，会对过去的自己付之于耻辱的态度，从而他们开始对曾经的一切进行否决，向着未来一股子脑前进，直到自己摔了一跤，撞了墙壁，才发现自己早已变得比过去还要拙劣。」

「比过去....还要拙劣。 这简直..就是胡话！」

奈乃厉声地叫喊道，双手用力地砸向了桌面，垂下的乌黑色刘海，将扭曲的眉间掩盖，整双眼瞳间陷入一片浑浊的漆黑当中。

此时，我望见了一滴分外不同的色彩，闪烁着淡淡的微光，划落下远梦奈乃的唇角。

「.....如果你真的想帮我..就去试试吧。」

奈乃这么讲道。

「欸...！我..」

「如果你真的能的话....不，或许你不能吧。」

奈乃站起了身，在她把家里的地址留下后，便一个人走出了店门，这时，桌前递上了一道水煮鱼。

浸泡在汤水中的鱼肉，碎落成零散的肉快，它们没有挣扎，只能接受，眼前那无可奈何的未来。

◆

「啊，是奈乃的朋友啊！ 奈乃现在没在家，不过也快到点了呢...对了，你在奈乃什么事呢？」

「阿姨，您应该认识筱生园式吧，我是他的妹妹。 最近我哥听说你家里出了点状况，但碍于工事也不好抽出空来，所以就让我来啦...哈哈.....」

阿姨一只手扶着门框，一只手竖起放于唇角，微微思绪了片刻，好似猛然顿醒般，恍然大悟道：

「哦！你就是奈乃男朋友的妹妹啊...！很久以前就听到园式讲起你了，嗯嗯。 叫筱生空濑对吧？ 先进来坐坐吧，待会的事情我们慢慢谈。」

半推半就的我，还是走进了这不怎么情愿的家门。

室内环境怎么说呢，一眼望去很是整洁，没有多余的高贵彰显也能表现出奢华的装潢，大厅有两个，房间则是有六个之余，可以说真的很令人心生羡慕的情感。

还在沉浸这般奢华的同时，不知不觉中，我便坐上了客厅一处的皮质沙发，柔软的触感在指尖触碰的刹那便迸发而出。

奈乃的父亲，远梦公道正一尘不变地注视着双手拿起的报纸，内容的年份上是2006年的3月31日。

时钟嘀嗒转动着，待在这里确实舒服，但总还是能给我一种难耐的感觉，仿佛心里发痒，双腿停留不住在这家地板般想要飞快逃离，总而言之，就是这一系列的不良反应，我开始冒出了不安的神色。

「您好？ 我是筱生空濑，园式的妹妹。」

没有反应。

重复播放着单调频率的电视在转动着综艺节目上的盘子，奈乃的母亲也在我进屋后，继续忙活着饭菜。

异样的氛围，在时间的流逝之下，逐渐转为躁动，实在按耐不住的我，站起了身子，把目光转向那独立的六个房间，显然，没有任何人注意到我的离席。

第一个房间，是浴室，千篇一律的设计，这没什么好说的。

第二个房间，是卧室，看上去很单调，也很普通，这也没什么好讲的。

第三个房间，是在第一个房间的拐角处，是洗漱间，过于黯淡的灯光在敞开门的瞬间，还处于难以摸清的漆黑，但里面的设计也普通到难以置信。

第四个房间，第五个房间，第六个房间。

分别是父母亲，远梦奈乃，还有远梦...春守的....房间？

推开了最后一个房门，我还是保持着谨慎的态度去侧耳观察着大厅的动静，没有人发现了异样的变化。

在安心下来之后，我便把目光对向了第六个房间，第六个房间里，出乎意料的一点，就是空荡，什么都没有，唯独那仅存的一扇窗户在透过一阵夕阳的余辉。

没有飘荡的灰尘，很是干净清新的空气，只不过。

当我踏入这房间半步的时间里，我便能明显地感受到背后的寒意，宛如一双眼睛在窥视着我，让我感到发寒，恶心，甚至产生了晕眩的沉重。

「筱生小姐...？」

女性的声音在快要崩塌的意识下，响彻了耳畔，我勉强支起了昏沉的躯体，转过身去，面向那双对视而来的目光。

空洞无物，像是黑水般浑浊。

叮咚。

清脆的门铃声像是幽灵般荡漾在死寂笼罩的回廊，穿着围裙的母亲与手拿报纸的父亲，在铃声响起的刹那，便在我的面前好似橡皮泥般不自然地浮出祥和的笑颜挂于僵硬的惨白脸颊。

趁着这好不容易的空挡，我终于服从了双腿的胆怯，开始狂奔向大厅的门扉，脑袋与耳边刺入的眩目呜鸣还在持续着，胃里仿若要翻腾般炙热。

在我冲向大厅门扉的刹那，恍惚不清的眼帘视野中，我望见了奈乃的身影。

「快跟我走！」

匆忙地拉紧了我的手臂，奈乃像是一刻不肯驻留般拉扯着我的双腿急促奔跑着，过道的金色余辉，将本是温馨的朝霞染上一层不安的色彩。

黑夜在升起，白昼在沉沦。

╳ 幕四 ╳

静躺在床头的手机，发出了短信的叫喊。

冰冷的屏幕上，展露出一段平常的文字。

【有事，今晚不回来吃饭。 ————发件人：筱生园式。】

◆

伴随着愈加急促的步伐，双方紊乱的呼吸声便好似相互重叠般奏起，在自身意识还未来得及反应的同时，整个人就已经跟着奈乃跑出了公寓楼内的范围。

本应该去表达疑问的我，因为体力严重的消耗而只能暂时倒在一旁的墙体上，抬起残留少些晕眩的脸庞，向着遥远的黄昏眺望。

但是，远梦奈乃则在这时转过了身来，她回予我的目光，比起过往的柔弱，反而增添了几分的坚定，金黄色的光温柔地照映在她的脸颊，挤满怅然的眼角在犹豫不决中，与颤动的唇间相呼应着。

我不是很理解，奈奈姐到底在为何而纠结，为何而隐瞒，但有那么一点，我是最为清楚且最为明朗的。

她在害怕。

「空濑小姐....我...我能不能请求你一件事情。」

我点了点头，脸上露出理所当然的微笑。

在万般不从容之下，远梦奈乃弯下了腰间，向着我猛地一鞠躬道：

「能不能，请你...去死。」

◆

【待会能麻烦您件事吗？】

站处在警局门口的伊藤，双眼正往着冰冷的手机屏幕上投予目光，在等待了几秒钟的时间，发出的短信，随即便得到了对方的响应。

【当然没问题，晚上九点前我都还会在书馆。】

「...九点前。」

细微的咕喃过后，伊藤回复了山下津人的信息，而后在将手机放回口袋的一角之时，双脚便踏入了身后的门扉。

「您好，请问有什么我们能帮到您的吗？」

警局门厅前的招待小姐带有着灿烂的笑容，回应着每位来访的陌生人，不知是因何种感情，伊藤总是会对于这些笑容感到无力，或者说是不解。

「警员筱生园式在吗？」

「筱生先生吗？啊...您是他的？」

「亲戚。」

毫不犹豫的回答道。

「哦...！亲戚吗..唔....算了。 筱生先生请假了，不在岗上。」

伊藤微微地低下头，一只手抬起放置下颚的方位，片刻的沉思后，以礼貌性的语气说道：

「这就没办法了啊...嗯，谢谢你了。」

应该是觉得自己做了件错事吧，门厅前的招待小姐在停顿住了几秒后，开始觉得自己有点愚蠢了。

◆

一杯红茶，一杯加糖的咖啡，搭配上两者的白色桌椅，在螺旋状的空白大厅，孤独地屹立着。

「抱歉，那么晚还来麻烦到您。」

伊藤手握着咖啡杯的一角，与跟前的津人说道。

「...不不，这绝对不麻烦。 要我说，也是应该感谢伊藤吧。」

没有回应，伊藤细品了一口瓷白色杯中的咖啡，徐徐飘游的波纹倒映出一双冰冷的眼眸，津人温柔地苦笑着自己的不堪，随后也提起了杯子，喝了一口有点微凉的红茶。

「好了，伊藤有什么事我是能帮到忙的呢？」

「其实也不是些什么重要的事情吧，只是想借一本书。」

「一本书？」

伊藤点了点头，随后便领着山下津人，尽量小声地来到二楼的一处拐角，里边摆放的书籍几乎都是属于津人自己的作品，除了几本轻小说外。

「啊，这个地方我自己都快忘了。 没想到伊藤居然会注意到呢...哎呀哎呀，有点老了的感觉。」

没注意到津人发出的叹息，伊藤利索地，具有明确目的性地从一处书柜的左侧抽出一本，乍一眼看去分外简陋的书籍。

「是这本吗？」

津人不可思议的瞪大了眼。

「嗯，有点对未来这种东西感兴趣了吧，那个，能借几天时间吗？」

「要多久都没问题哦，就把我孩子的那份也看了吧。」

虽然是以玩笑的口气所说出来的样子，但明显浮现在津人脸上的阴霾与失落，这是连伊藤都难以无视而去的情感。

所以，在把这本叫做【人与未来】的书籍平稳地安定好后，伊藤与津人回到了一开始的大厅桌前。

「能请我冒昧的问一句吗..山下先生的孩子，是名叫小河的男孩吧。」

津人平淡地点了点头，沉入思念的目光还未转向伊藤时，便涌入了无限的悲情之色，他安静地握起那杯已然彻凉的红茶，在茶色变得苦涩的同时灌入喉间。

仿佛把这两份苦都咽了下去一般，津人苦笑了一声。

「我..是一个不及格的父亲啊。」

空荡的螺旋状大厅，无一处多余色彩的洁白，在时钟的回响下显得空灵且僻静，宛若时间的长河会停滞在某一刻，那么必定是属于现在的吧。

夜色的沉静在伊藤喝下最后一口咖啡时，到达了尾声，在目送走九点钟的最后一位客人后，津人望了眼门外的月光，蓝白色的光芒与风齐行，飘洒落无人的街区。

能在不远处看清的峡中之海，在这平凡而宁静的夜晚下，闪耀着与白昼争辉的璀璨星光，每个无眠的夜晚，津人总是会去胡思乱想一番。

去胡思乱想一番，那早已幻灭成泡影的未来。

有时，他也会试着去想。

如果自己对于幸福未来这种东西，不曾抱有过期盼，该有多好。

拉上了铁门，深夜商业街上最后一家亮着灯火的店铺，也在这片月色下，沉入睡眠的时间。

◆

【待会能麻烦您件事吗？】

警局门厅前，伊藤正坐在一张木椅上，向着屏幕中即将要发出的短信，啪嗒打出几段模糊的文字。

【当然没问题，晚上九点前我还会在图书馆。】

回复了。

「您好，请问有什么能帮到您的吗？」

招待的小姐依旧如故，面带灿烂到令人沉醉的笑颜与柔和貌美的神色，而这番风景也是在这沉闷的警局门厅前所仅有的一丝温馨。

「打扰了，我是筱生园式的亲戚，有些事情想找他谈谈，请问..他本人在这吗？」

早早整顿好的言语，流利地讲出，伊藤向着她说道。

「唔...很抱歉，筱生先生今天..不，好像连大后天都请假了。」

这样啊.... 伊藤心里这么咕喃道，随即赋予道别的话语后，便离开了警局。

趁着这片沉眠的夜空，伊藤走向了无人的商业街道。

这里很平静，平静到感受不出任意一点白天时的嘈杂与纷扰，如果可以的话，伊藤倒是很愿意这能一直持续下去。

但这是不可能的事情。

没有事物能够永恒，伊藤比谁都还要清楚这份真理。

路过了今早的小鸡脆米店铺，伊藤在那紧闭的大门前停下了脚步，阴冷的月光将蓝白色的阴影洒落在招牌小黄鸡的红鼻子上。

滑稽的表情，在当今的深夜下，就好似一场荒诞的恐怖电影。

过了一分钟的时间，伊藤离开了。

◆

「找东西...？」

列车急促地将黑影与轰鸣划过二人的眉梢，过往的文明在此处无人的角落，平静地沉睡着。

浅黄色的发丝被尖锐的甲片挠到破碎，凌乱糟糕的惨淡脸色上，却仍在浮现比天使还要祥和的宁静笑颜。

少年回过身去，对着背后的伊藤回予微笑。

「嗯，东西已经找到了。 请问，我能离开了吗。」

「当然，可以。」

转过一个小巷口，在贴近街边贩卖机的一旁小道外，便是挤满人潮的繁华，少年应是以这种路线前进，而迈出的步伐，但。

不是这样的。

在肩膀互相顶撞而过的刹那，伊藤感受到了一丝寒意涌上本就不安稳的心头。

「喂，停一下。」

没有一丝的回答。

「我说你，停一下。」

脚步声愈加远去，也还是没有任何回应，在发觉情况不妥的时刻，伊藤无奈地挠了挠自己的黑发，随即停留在原地，嘴角微动地念道：

「 Versterk （强化）。」

◆

在双脚散发出微亮的蓝光之后，伊藤便以右脚为固定点，在发力的同时，瞬间迸发出一阵狂妄的疾风。

缠绕在腿脚的线形纹路，伴随着猛地抬起的左腿，一齐踹开了眼前这道早已弱不禁风的木门。

螺旋状的空白大厅内，起码有着两位数以上的人群，双眼无神，面容祥和。

「.....切。」

一脸无奈的神色下，伊藤伫立在由窗外月光所照入的地板，面向着即将纷涌而至的人群，他没有一丝懈怠之意。

双腿先起，唤起肆意的狂风，呼啸前行的轰鸣在人群还未能给予反应的瞬间，便将四周环绕的书柜撼动在地，借助着微微浮起的尘烟，伊藤随即以雷鸣电闪之势冲入人群间。

「Secondary reinforcement （二次强化）。」

双拳后扬，与书馆的黑暗相比，伊藤挥动的手臂宛若耀眼的阳光，在将拥挤成漆黑一团的人群所打散的片刻，又将腿脚往下拉伸，以身体为中心点，向着四周横扫而去。

他们是没有生命的个体，他们是拥有生命的机器，遵循着单调而绝对的命令，从被他所呼唤的那一刻起，他们就已经死了。

这一想法在伊藤跃出人群的瞬间，所燃起在锐利的双瞳。

所以，结束了。

在放置好最后一道Verb咒文后，炙热的烈焰轰然燃起，在崩溃倒塌的屋檐之下，与四溅的火光当中，伊藤望见了一位熟悉的身影。

山下津人久久地站立在被火团包围的大厅，仿佛在对视着伊藤的目光，最后，在一声咆哮的嘶吼下，津人冲向了烈焰，朝着火的另一端，拼命地奔跑着。

而也在那月光平静散落的地板上，他最终还是化为了夜色的风，无言的灰，消散于伊藤的眼帘。

是的，一切正如伊藤所说的那样，结束了。

对于山下津人的曾经，伊藤所能回想的，也只有在最后那一刻的嘶吼罢了。

火光很快就在人群的灭亡后而消散，一切都如同过往的平静般，商业街的夜晚，依旧地沉眠在深邃的夜空。

留下坍塌的瓦砾，在明日的清晨中被人发现。

◆

平平无奇的民宿间，提供两人份的小床正铺设在空荡无物的大厅，一盏微亮着的电灯，成为了这间孤独室内的唯一光源。

远梦奈乃玉立在窗外的阳台，今晚的月色很是平淡，没有一丝凉风清爽地划过她的脸庞，在不知是多久的以前，少女的眼眸就开始了朦胧了起来。

特别是到了晚上的时候，一切的光都会仿若为迷惘的灯火，模糊不清的月光与无垠的夜空，没有向任何人提起过的往事，总会在黑夜的孤独中滋生。

我无助地靠在了一旁的墙壁上，一直以来，奈奈姐都长居于此处，远离令人不安的父母，远离熟悉她的一切。

电灯无言地发亮着，脚下由榻榻米制成的地板，踏上去的感觉分外空虚，没有实感。

「....筱生小姐。」

窗外的奈乃面向于遥远的夜空，虽然她可能只是看清了深蓝色的幽邃，但远梦奈乃一直都很喜欢在这种宁静的夜晚下，享受着无眠。

「我..我很抱歉。」

她以低声的细语缓缓讲道，这份让人难以无视的歉意使得我转过了身去。

「..是我情绪太过于激动了些...没有掌控好说话的尺度。 被一个不相干的人要你去死，这很奇怪的吧...」

此时，幽静的晚风托起了她的乌黑色长发，奈乃的双眸从遥不可及的夜空所挪开，向着近在咫尺的空濑投以目光。

「到底，发生了什么...」

好似皎洁的蓝月将半分的光辉撒落向我侧身，我与奈乃的双瞳对视相望的同时，内心不禁起了一丝不知由何而来的伤感。

我或许，并不期待的答复，只是想要肯定，一件事实，一个可能不怎么让人感到明朗的真相。

说是可惜，还是万幸呢。

奈乃没有回应我的疑惑，相反，她掷向了我另一个问题。

「筱生小姐，人类是为何而活着，又是为何而笑着....」

「这个...抱歉，我不理解。」

这是实话，我回答不上来，因为根本没有想到过笑的理由与活的意义，所以我根本回答不上来。

「我也是...」

奈乃回过侧转的脸庞，重新以憧憬的目光眺望向遥远的苍穹。

人类的顶上，是一片无尽的苍穹，世界就在脚下。 脑海中浮现的话语，早已忘怀是出自何人的口中，只不过，我记得很清楚，甚至比现在还要真实的过往曾经，像是一缕抓得住的青烟，虚渺且真实。

虚渺在于青烟，真实因其能在手心中握紧。

「以前的我..会觉得，人类是因为未来而活，因为幸福而笑...但这不是很傻么，筱生小姐。 我们不可能一辈子都要追逐着那么遥远的东西，也不可能一辈子要陪着幸福而微笑..太累了，真的..太累了啊。」

「但是...」 我咽下了快要呼出喉间的话，强行往后倒退了几步，奈乃远望苍穹的双眸依旧没有改变。

「但是....我试想过未来，向往过未来..吗。」

我点了点头。

「是啊...我确实是爱着这些没有任何意义的东西。 爱到把它们当作人生的意义，活着的理由，微笑的权利。 但不是的啊....单凭着去幻想，去憧憬..就去贪图实现，这根本就是笑话啊....我简直，就是在痴人说梦。」

「你知道吗，有时候人活着，就是来承受这个世界的恶意的。 从未拥有活着的实感，反而还要遭受天大的灾难与苦海，这到底算是什么笑话啊...筱生小姐，我能问你一个问题吗？ 哪怕有过一丝也好，你有去害怕过吗？一个难以承受的笑话。」

奈乃低下了仰望的眼瞳，她将双肩无力地垂落，在无言寂寥的夜空之下，显得万分孤独。

人类，是害怕孤独的。

我害怕过。 ———— 在心里面，我默念道自己的答复。

在昏沉的云端掩盖深蓝色的皎月时，奈乃再次将那双饱含情感的目光转向了我，她微微笑着，没有一丝顾虑般，说道：

「我有，而那个笑话..不，是事实..我杀了人。 我好像杀了，你的哥哥..筱生园式。」

╳ 幕五 ╳ 

曾几何时，我都彷徨于为何而活。

有那么一段时间，我去尝试了各类自杀的手法，但每到最后的关头，总是会胆怯于死亡，畏惧于死亡，最终灰溜溜地跑回了现实，目送着日子一天天毫无意义的远去。

我到底，是因为什么站在了这片土地上。

为了世界吗？

但世界就踩在了我的脚下，从不觉得遥远的我，为何要为了世界。

为了梦想与未来吗？

但梦想和未来我从未拥有过，甚至连同幻想都未曾去做过。

所以，到头来。

我为了什么？

「你说啊，要怎么拯救世界呢？ 伊藤。」

是的，拯救世界。

问了千万遍，我终于得到了答案。

拯救，世界。

那么，到底要怎么拯救呢？ 这如今是个问题。

「停下来，否则我会在你不再是人类的时候，杀了你。」

他是这么回应着，我对于他的期待。

实在是过于冷漠，但我却没有一丝不快，甚至觉得，这日子快点到来。

该有多好。

我从一开始就说过的，我想要自杀。

◆

急促的脚步与紊乱的呼吸打乱了宁静的早晨时光，筱生空濑撞开了紧闭着的门扉，向着里边的主人，发起了质问。

时间，回到了现在。

「我哥他...他还活着，对吗？..」

伊藤站起了蹲下的双腿，朝着角落的冰箱迈步前进着。

拉开了放存饮料的第一层，伊藤从中摸出了两瓶冰凉到恰好的啤酒，递交给了看似火气上天的空濑。

可实际上，少女却比任何人都要平静，平静到眼瞳的坚毅化作成了淡然，她没有多余的惊慌与失措，筱生空濑拥怀着仿佛坚定如钢的信念，回到了这里。

那么问题又来到了一开始的时候，筱生园式现在，到底在哪？

◆

「所以说都是些麻烦事而已...好险是没撞着，而且那个男孩也跑了。 应该算是不了了之了吧，这件事情...哎，好像也不对吧，这个说法。」

因为今早差点撞伤人的事，筱生园式正翘起左腿坐在海潭公园的长椅上，使劲地向伊藤发着牢骚。

「不过算了，没事就好。 哦，对了..你要东西我也找到了，话说起来，到底要来干嘛？」

接过园式手中的资料袋，伊藤也随即在裤带间顺出一瓶看似过期的感冒药剂，深棕色的玻璃瓶上，仍旧残留着还未撕扯干净的贴纸。

「这是什么？」

「感冒药。」

「这不用你说的哦，伊藤。 这我还是知道一点的啊！」

向着上空抛掷而去，在悬停于天际边的几秒旋转后，干脆地归回园式的手心，虽然不懂有什么大用，但毕竟也是伊藤给的东西，或许真会有那么一点用也说不定的想法，使得他毫无疑心地收下了这瓶谜之药剂。

「忘了说了，如果感觉到头晕目眩，或者是想呕的时候，就喝下这个东西。」

「然后会怎么样？瞬间治疗吗？！嘛，不可能的吧。 伊藤又不是魔法师，怎么可能会有这么神奇的东西呢。」

「然后会睡过去，嗯，没错。 我也不是魔法师，这种神药也不可能会有。 只是单纯的感冒药罢了，是空濑带给你的，说是要担心伤寒。」

伤寒.... 带着这份惊异，筱生园式在随后抬头看了一眼刺眼到肌肤都快要灼烧的太阳。

「待会我还得去一趟图书馆，今天就先口头说声谢谢了。」

「啊，不用谢。毕竟这些资料也不是什么重要的东西，如果是用在合理，有利的地方，我们警方可是十分配合的哦。」

伊藤没有回予微笑，仅是在简单地几句道别后，留下了园式一人依旧凭依在公园的长椅上，望着宛若永不沉沦的阳光，感到劳累的身心，深叹了一口长气。

◆

握住递来的啤酒，冰凉的水珠润湿在空濑的手心，钢铁质感所带来的麻醉，在耀眼至恍惚的阳光下显得寒冷刺骨，入到脑髓的凉意，渗透过少女的眉梢。

伊藤停在了原地，他好似若无其事般灌入了一口冰凉的酒水，拉环啪嗒的一声碎落在干脆的地板，朝向他背后的，是万丈的苍穹。

「他还活着。」

答复，回应了。

◆

「嗯...我可能，杀了筱生园式。」

第一次，感受到凝固的空气是何种体验，我听闻着这番犹如玩笑话般的话语，鼻腔倒吸了一口十足十的凉气。

在强忍住快要挤出眼角的泪花时，不知怎得我的呼吸与时间宛若停滞在了原地，双手和心跳的频率平静到无法拥有发颤的实感。

我没有一丝的惊慌与失措，更不用说是迷茫。

看向了她的目光，奈乃无法直视着我，仿佛带有愧疚亦或是怜爱，她没有残酷到要以正眼的视线对视着我。

不，或许换个说法。

是我没有残酷到，要逼迫她看着我这份坚强的双眸。

左右两侧的手臂平缓地伸起，并将其指尖柔和地触放在远梦奈乃的双肩，我怀着唇角所勾勒出的满溢笑颜，借助着微凉的月色，静静地说道：

「...没错啊，这一点..都不好笑。」

细微的惊讶伴随着奈乃顿然抬起的面庞，发自于颤动的喉间。

她都害怕成这样，只凭着一个口头上说的笑话，就害怕到不敢于直视目光。

这怎么可能。

会去杀人呢？

「筱生小姐....」

「还是叫我空濑酱吧，我还是有点不习惯，别人叫我姐啊。」

淡然的笑意掺杂着飘散的皓月，二人的脸颊犹如晶莹的宝石，闪耀着堪比星空的璀璨，泪水流了下来，滴落在远梦奈乃微举起的指尖。

颤巍如担惊受怕的动物，抑或是怕黑的小孩。

奈乃大哭了出来，远方的星空飘飘然而落，仿若一道闪亮的流星，划过了沉寂而温柔的深夜。

我缓缓地将奈奈姐紧拥入怀中，在双方的脸颊温和地贴入到一块时，我的忍耐也好似松下了防御，无言的泪光，撒落在了浩瀚的月色。

我，也哭了起来。

◆

「是吗...所以说，他说的都是真的。」

伊藤不假思索地点了点头，把手中仍在散发寒气与水滴的酒瓶放置桌前，阳光刺眼到双眸都快要睁不开。

青年侧转过脸庞，相视着少女的目光。

不是在怀疑，她是怎么知道的，也不是在思考，她到底发生了什么。

只是好奇。

「你到底，哪来的坚强啊...」

许久未有吐露的感情，无奈地叹息而出，伊藤感受到太长时间未有拥有过的情感，像是拿她没有一丝办法的妥协，他摊开了手和简单到一点都没有意思的无聊真相。

或者说，真相如果是无聊的话，是不是也可以当作一件好事呢？

◆

在从书馆往返的途中，应该是记起了什么的伊藤原路回到了海潭商业街，这一边的繁华与住宅区的相比，简直就像是深山和都市的差别。

不过伊藤对于美名繁荣的嘈杂一点都提不起兴趣，他觉得甚是吵闹，亦或是脑袋痛，若不是真有事情，这位酷爱安静为伍的青年，是绝对不会来到这里的。

绝对不会。 ———

停在了超级百货的自动门前，他仍旧在思考着，向还未拥有明确的顿悟般。

「有段时间没见了啊，伊藤。」

「是啊，有段时间没见了啊。」

你哪位？ 就连正眼都没有给予招呼的对方回应，相反伊藤还在思索起来他是谁这种无理性质的问题。

「怎么？是太阳从西边出来了吗？伊藤居然逛百货来了。」

位于二人眼前的，就是海潭商业街的第一家店铺，也是当今最大的一家店铺，超级百货，这个名字着实有点老土或者说直白，但这家公司的负责人却很喜欢这个名字，甚至爱到谁改就要为其拼命的程度。

当然，这个负责人我们以后有机会认识。

「不，只是想起来家里没有喝的和吃的罢了。」

「确实啊，家里要吃没吃的，要喝没喝的，很不方便的嘛。对了？不是可以叫外卖吗。」

「外卖？这种东西你会去相信吗？」

「唔...我会的啊。 怎么，有不去相信的理由吗？方便快捷又实惠。」

「我怕里面有人下毒。」

「哎...！」

虽然依旧无法从声色上回忆起他的模样，或者说认识程度，但两人还是很平常地聊了起来，而且从路过的行人中，也是一道异样的风景。

两名青年呆站在百货门前，单纯地说着话又不对视向彼此，甚至还在各做各的事情，这是在海潭商业街中不常见的现象。

在准备踏进超级百货的大厅时，伊藤转过了身来，穿着的黑色西服所敞开的两侧细微摇摆了几下。

终于，在实在无法从言语上得知对方真面目的下策之下，伊藤要以面容回忆。

赤色的普通秀发，过于常人的青年神色以及稍有点热血感的外貌，眼瞳是黯淡的灰色，与其余的鲜艳色彩显得如此格格不入。

「远梦春守。」

下意识叫唤道眼前这位青年的名字，伊藤褶皱起了惆怅的眉间，漆黑色的浑浊双眸紧紧注视着春守的视线。

连他本人都没有自知，这份敌意，过于的明显了。

「恭喜恭喜，伊藤还是想起了我的名字呢。 是啊，我自己都知道自己的变化很大，怎么说呢？变得阳光开朗了吧。」

「那么是为什么。」

伊藤疑惑道。

「为什么？因为找到了目标和活着的意义啊，巫净学姐不是说过了吗？人类是一种只要找到了意义，就能够开朗起来的简单生物呀。」

春守站立了起来，歇息在他身旁四周的白鸽也在此刻震动起洁白色的双翅，向着远方的晴空纷飞长鸣。

青年先前一步踏进了门后的世界，而伊藤则是在沉默了片刻后，随即步入身后的大厅。

人类是一种只要找到了意义，就能够开朗起来的简单生物。 这一句话，仿佛埋进了坟墓，并且在这一天的雨季下，轰然地苏醒，像是不散的幽魂般萦绕于耳。

巫净，她的姓。

而后，我便什么都不知道了。 伊藤这般于内心中讲述道。

「话说回来，伊藤。 你还没问我，我找到了什么意义呢。」

对啊，远梦春守.. 这个被学院中的魔术师称为死者的男人，到底是找到了什么意义呢。

「我啊，在前几天里听到了，世界在向我求救哦。」

◆

「世界，在向你求救吗。」

月光下，屋内的光线昏暗，角落则是彻底沉入一片漆黑。

远梦春守在沾染了一身火灾所带来的灰尘后，来到了姐姐远梦奈乃的居住地，而在现在，此处正有着一位，说是意外，还是在情理当中的女士。

「是啊..筱生小姐。 我都是在为这个世界服务，只不过啊...远梦公道他不懂，远梦良子她不懂，甚至包括你..姐姐，你也不懂。」

依傍在门扉，春守调整着稍有紊乱的呼吸，他指向着筱生空濑背后的奈乃，冷漠地说道。

是的，在此之前，空濑来到远梦父母家中所看见的异常景象，都是拜远梦春守所赐，当然没有告诉她们是因为靠着魔术来实现的。

「....你都在自己的家人身上，做了什么？！」

春守很平静地坐了下来，以徐徐道来的态度面对着空濑直视而来的目光。

「做了什么...他们妨碍了世界的运转，他们阻碍了世界的拯救..所以，我杀了他们。」

一直保持着沉默的奈乃，在耳畔传入这番话后，先前发颤的四肢也在此刻停滞了下来，她不敢去相信，死亡原来是真的那么接近于她的身边，她不敢去接受，由春守口中说出的死亡，居然真的，如同在回忆中呈现的那般，冰冷入骨。

所以，她以极其微弱的语气和平淡的态度，朝着春守问道：

「你说...你杀了他们，对吗？」

「嗯...」

「你杀了，远梦公道，远梦良子。 你的养父母，我的亲父母..对吗？」

「嗯...」

松下一口气的感觉，在奈乃的嘴角扬起，她缓缓勾起的笑意，比春守的言语还要心寒，只不过。

眼泪也是如此。

不知是何时起，涌现在脸颊的泪花已经染湿了垂落的发梢，奈乃一边笑着，一边流泪着，此时起，无言的夜色变得冰冷且无情，无聊的真相，在这之后。

拉开了自己的棺材。

春守从一开始就保持着冷静吗？

不，或许用我们的认知来看待，这种对于弑杀父母的行为感到平静的人，应该会以自傲的意识不自觉地阐述着一遍又一遍，杀人时所带来的畅快感。

但也有不同，用平静之下粉饰的恐惧，人生来就对死亡畏惧，对鲜血敬而远之，因为鲜血的到来，必将会伴随着死亡的脚步，不管是否降临，还是仅仅路过，死亡总会在鲜血的左右陪伴。

所以，从两者看来，春守的冷静从不是这两者的其中之一，他既不以自傲的潜意识享受着杀戮，也不是持有粉饰下的恐惧。

平静的，平静到。

像是做了一件对于双方来说，都是自愿的选择。

没有反抗，没有拒绝，春守杀死了父母，而父母让春守杀了他们。

「筱生小姐...你和伊藤，想要来阻止我么？」

春守重新抬起了眼中的目光，向着空濑问道。

「当然，你杀了人，我们就肯定会阻止你。远梦先生。」

深呼出一口气，理所当然的，这是春守所知道的事实之一，所以他不会惊讶和害怕，如往常般平静道：

「是啊，当然如此，也应该这么做的嘛。 那么就这样吧，筱生园式现在还活着，并且在我手上，如果你有兴趣的话，用自己来和你的哥哥交换性命吧。 只是，你有选择活着的权利，毕竟死亡是一件愚蠢的东西。 我可不想看到你变成蠢货啊，空濑。」

哭泣与微笑依旧徘徊于远梦奈乃，在回头望向她的时候，空濑的心中早已获得了答复，她微微点了点头，随后向着远方的夜色眺望了数秒。

「我要两个人，都活着。」

空濑如是说道。

坐在一旁的春守没有给予空濑明确的回应，眼神中晃过一道怅然的光，他站了起来，踏起轻盈的脚步，迈向不远处的门扉。

随后，他又停了下来，像是想到了些什么似的，春守无奈地仰起面庞，叹出一口长气后，说道：

「真的是个，任性的请求呢。」

╳ 幕六 ╳

昏沉的呜鸣灌入耳畔的深处，我拼着畜生般的求生意识，向着眼前的光胡乱挥舞着手臂，祈求那么一刻，那么一小刻。

生的机会。

好害怕。

好害怕。

水里面很黑，一点也不温暖的水流反而寒冷到刺骨一般，我好害怕。

望着本该愈加遥远的温暖逐渐接近向我时，泛起涟漪的光将朦胧的余辉撒落下双眸的视线中来。

一只温柔的手心，抓住了我。

而后，把我脱出了水底，在满片绿草的平原，我望着她被河流打湿的衣裳以及垂帘而落的乌黑秀发。

脸上满怀着泪水的笑颜，在阳光下显得比任何一物都要散发璀璨的光辉。

好温暖。

真的，好温暖。

但是为什么，我会在这个时候想起这些无关紧要的东西呢...还是说，不，太过于无礼了吧，这不可能会是我活着的意义。

这不可能。

今天是夕阳的红霞透过大厅的窗口，飘散入三人的发梢。

远梦公道，我的养父还有远梦良子，我的养母，他们像是往常的那般，坐在了那张偏长的座椅上。

刚刚才陷入永恒沉睡的他们，挂着一副祥和的面容，真的宛若一副夕阳中的曼妙光景，散发着家庭温暖的璀璨之光。

只不过是假象罢了。

他们已经死了，这我比谁都要清楚。

「浪费了几颗符文么...」

自言自语的我将身子挪离了大厅，背后则是依旧沉默的养父母。

笑的比任何时候都要发光，美丽...吗。

在此之前，要是说反抗吗？他们没有，也不可能会有。

绝对的魔术面前，毫无神秘的人类是如此脆弱且不堪，所以反抗一词应该不适合，应该说是挣扎。

那么，有求饶吗？

没有，他们没有求饶，不是我没有给他们求饶的机会，而是他们放弃了求饶的选择。

所以到了最后，他们还是会留下东西。

遗言。

◆

正如远梦春守所讲的那样，筱生园式还活着，只不过不是出于那所谓的仅存人性而心软未下杀手之类的，而是他杀不死，没有办法杀死。

重新坐回办公桌上的伊藤，左手提着啤酒瓶子，叮当的脆响由桌角的一处回荡在整个房间内，身后的阳光依然猛烈，惨白的光线尖锐到无法让人睁开眼睛来。

「所以说远梦春守没骗我...」

「...嗯，等等..你见过他了？」

不是假扮的疑惑，也不是为了缓解气氛而专门来的一出喜剧，而是真真正正的，表达出难以置信的疑问。

「哈？..你不是那种什么都知道的角色设定吗？！」

喝了一口苦涩的酒水，伊藤嫌弃地回过头去，对视向空濑凛然的目光。

「不要乱给我加设定，你跟远梦春守见过面这一事，我可是浑然不知的啊。」

「那你怎么会对兄长这件事冷静成这样...不，难道说，你只有这个表情吗..」

叮当，左手的指尖仍在将握紧的酒瓶敲响在一处的桌角，另一只的手也在此刻握起了电视遥控器。

一阵雪花的杂音过后，黯淡的电视屏幕下，正在播报着一起关于商业街书馆的失火事件。

「难说，难道你要我笑着听你讲这事吗？会死人的吧。」

换了一个频道，现在是搞笑综艺的预告环节，滑稽的艺人扯着五音不全的嗓子，唱着深情的歌。

电视的喧闹不是筱生空濑喜欢的那种，所以对于这位怀揣青春活力的少女来说，那些哗众取宠的节目根本就是胡闹，所以自然她也不会去注意到现在的电视上在播放着什么。

「....有点道理。 那么，开始行动吧。」

「行动...？什么行动。」

伊藤放下了电视的遥控器，整个人瘫倒在办公桌的下方，被阳光拉长的阴影正好能盖住这位青年的体积。

「阻止远梦春守啊...还能是什么行动啊。」

「阻止，阻止什么他什么？」

显得有点不耐烦了，空濑一脚跺响了室内的地板，放置桌上的啤酒也在此刻碎落下地，被余后的震荡彻底粉碎。

冰凉的酒水夹杂着伤人的玻璃碎片，伊藤没有理会这些，一个人注视着节目里的搞笑艺人，准备想要再喝一口瓶中的苦涩时，他停了下来。

而这也是因为身旁的筱生空濑，说出了十分错误的话语。

「阻止他什么？！还能阻止他什么！他在把城市搞得一团乱啊，难道不是吗？！」

「所以说啊，他都干了什么？...」

「他...他把父母杀了，然后..然后....还把我哥绑架..然后，这个那个...等等，这难道还不够吗？」

「你哥的事情迟早会结束，然后平安地回到你身边。而关于他父母的事情，远梦公道和远梦良子吗...嘛，算了。 说出来你可能不爱听，远梦夫妇的死，全都是他们咎由自取罢了。 我们既不是正义的伙伴，也不是城市的超级英雄，把自己赔到这种地步，有意义么？」

空濑停顿住了一会，随后以极其微弱的语气，问道面前的伊藤。

「咎由自取....这到底..是怎么回事...」

「嗯，就是咎由自取。 他们断了远梦奈乃的理想与未来，靠着自己的一己私欲彻底抹杀了这位女士的一切幸福，说是为了家庭，也仅仅是想要粉饰下残酷的借口罢了，就这么说吧，远梦公道和远梦良子，他们从来就没把自己的女儿当作人看，换句话说，从远梦奈乃出生的那一刻起，她的未来就已经失去了光泽。

与其说失去还好，至少曾经有过。 只是...远梦奈乃的真实情况是，没有未来。」

电视里的笑声停下了，搞笑艺人的预告节目也在此时嘎然而止，飘荡着沉重气息的室内，散发出死寂呻吟的沉默将阳光化为冰冷的冬日寒风。

伊藤喝下了最后一口的酒水，苦涩的滋味也被咽喉的适应吞下肚中，想要去浴室拐角拿出清洗地面工具时的一瞬，空濑叫住了他。

「所以....这就是理所应当的吗..奈乃会变成这样，就全都是父母的责任吗...伊藤君，就因为是他们的咎由自取，你才选择不作为的吗！你不是..你不是代表正义的魔术师吗！」

「 ——— 正义吗..对我来说太过于沉重了，那种东西。 况且，你到底是为了谁而战，筱生空濑..你如果是为了自己的正义，那么从客观角度上来说，你不应该是站在受害者远梦奈乃的那边吗？ 既然远梦春守从某种程度上，达成了正义，杀死了远梦夫妇。 那么..

你不应该是没有任何去生气，愤怒的理由吗？」

没有再听闻见反驳的回应后，伊藤从浴室拿出了一把扫帚与红桶，在准备好清扫工具的同时，顺带把空瓶的啤酒扔进了垃圾桶中。

沉默在空荡的巨桶被投入一件拥有重量质感的东西时，其发出的声响所打破。

空濑靠前了几步，如往常般的坚毅神色下，少女的眼角微微泛起了闪烁的泪光，可能本人并不发觉的泪痕早已刻在白皙如玉的脸颊。

她抓住了伊藤手中的握柄，以深含浓郁情感的双瞳投向青年的目光，坚定也好，悲伤也罢，这些情感都是次要的。

现在，真正能表达出空濑的，早已经不是单纯的情感二字能说明清楚的了，少女在做着，既不属于自己的正义，也不是属于世界的正义，甚至连正义都算不上的事情。

准确说，她只是在做她想要去完成的事情，不论正确与否，还是邪恶也罢，她都要去完成那一件事的决心。

而这此刻抛以伊藤这般肯定的视线，并不是为了博取他的帮助，只是。

单纯的，表达出自己的态度罢了。

筱生空濑，从最初的一开始，就是如此纯粹的人。

「这不干系于正义，亦或是正确之类的事，只是...我想去这么做而已。」

二人的窗外，闪耀的光辉将白色的光芒映入彼此的脸颊，各自拥怀的情感在这短暂的刹那，达成了一致。

是被打败了么，还是说没有办法了呢。 伊藤苦闷地思索着，但这，并不需要答案。

◆

「春守，你真的...真的，杀了他们了吗。」

停留在这间单调朴素的民宿内，远梦奈乃正坐处在阳光勉强能照射而入的地面，而春守则是在窗外的阳台，眺望着高楼大夏的风光。

白鸽展翅，纷飞而至的羽翼将洁白色的信息，伴随着清风，飘入地表的人类眼帘，并告诉他们这是来自于天空的信号。

「你是说父亲和母亲吗？..啊，是的。 我没有撒谎，姐姐你也看到了吧。 他们已经死了...如果没死，也不关我任何事情，毕竟我可不爱把死人变成玩具。 算是原则吧，死亡后就应该得到安息的宁静，侮辱死亡的事情，我绝对不允许。」

分外认真的态度，让奈乃稍微抬不起头来，她心中仿佛有着一块巨石在压迫着自己，没有感到一丝松懈的重量在挤压着本就拥挤的呼吸。

缓和些许后，奈乃便顶着一头的冷汗。

「这..不是为了我，对吧。 春守..你杀死爸妈这事，不是为了我....对吧。」

「嗯，没错...绝对不是为了你。」

「那你能...为了一次，哪怕就一次也好。 为了姐姐，停手吧！」

支撑起劳累的身躯，奈乃凭着快要摔到一旁墙体的踉跄步伐，贴向窗外的阳台，此时外边喧闹的狂风正呼啸而过，阳光刺眼到无法以正眼直视。

春守没有回应远梦奈乃的话语，反而是自己一人走出了房间的木门，徒留下发觉已无法挽留而感到无力的奈乃站立在风呼过的阳台。

◆

为什么，会在这个时候想起这些呢。

夕阳的红霞散落在三人的肩头，远梦公道在被无形的力所定住身子后，无法动弹的他望向了逐步逼近的春守。

「....原来是这样吗。」

公道低下了恐惧的脸色，相反，他带着难以释然的情感向春守问道：

「春守，你是在恨叔叔阿姨吗...」

春守摇摇头，手中紧握的刀刃发出锐利的寒光，就在前不久，远梦良子便早已死在了他的刀下，很干脆。

「嗯...看来我也跑不掉了啊。 毕竟在很久以前，我就放弃了逃跑的权利...只不过，能等等吗，春守。 我..想拜托你一件事情。」

暂时停住了脚步的春守，问道：

「是遗言吗？」

「嗯，算是吧... 说实在的，孩子她妈是不是到最后也很可惜没有把奈乃取名叫做春日呢..明明这个名字挺棒的，不过算了，过去太久的事情了...那个，春守。 说起来可能有点别扭吧，毕竟如果是一开始就这么做就好了..哎呀，所以说自己是个不合格的父亲呢。

闲话就说到这了，能不能..帮帮你的姐姐。」

「帮我姐...」

「嗯...到最后，我和良子都还是选错了啊..那个孩子，是不是已经不会去笑了。 嗯，都怪我们....没办法，现在说这些也有点晚。 当作是一个父亲的请愿亦或是弥补也好，春守..能不能帮她..完成未来呢...」

是啊，为什么...为什么，会在这个时候想起。

这种无关紧要的事情呢。

◆

位于都市荒废一角的顶楼，还未摘取去的绿色施工布以及裸露的钢筋，老旧的台阶显得似乎抵达了生命的最终，荒废的楼层长满了属于自然生机的鲜草。

从最顶端的平台去俯瞰，脚下的世界渺小而陌生。

急促的疾风狂妄地嘶吼着，打乱衣着的卫衣，远梦春守转过了身，望着那被敞开的生锈铁门。

从楼道的阴影下，一位黑色西服的身影，步入了他的视线。

「哟，伊藤君。」

风刮过二人的眼角，胡乱摇摆的狂风，使得想要跨前的脚步都化作了沉重，好似稍有不慎就会被从高处摔落地面。

「远梦春守，我记起来了。 你的名字。」

「你可真是健忘啊，不过算了，伊藤君能想起来就已经够不错了。 那么，要比吗？」

「你以为，我是为了看高处风景才来爬这座危楼的吗，远梦春守。」

这份自信的态度，勾起了春守的笑意。

「哦？ 我可记得，伊藤君在学院时的表现，可是很差很差的啊。 明明只能用强化体术这种初级魔术，为什么还会摆出胜利者的表情呢？」

硬撑着几乎要把人吹倒的狂风，伊藤废力地迈前了一步。

「因为还没开始，不是吗？」

「好吧好吧，那么就快点结束吧。 我已经等不及要去拯救世界了啊！ 伊藤君。」

在春守亮起左肩的刻印时，伊藤随即抬起了与肩等高的手臂，张开五指示意暂停的动作。

「等等，我想知道，你对撒谎是何种看法。」

「真的是...每个人都要在我动手的时候叫我等等啊....没办法。 撒谎？撒谎不就是一种欺骗行为吗，语言上的欺骗，诈骗，谎骗，这有什么好看法的？」

「这样啊...看来你很清楚啊，远梦春守。 既然这样，也没什么好说的了。」

干脆地脱下了披着上身的黑色西服，随着狂风的肆意呼啸，不一会儿，那件外套便消失在无边的天际。

看着伊藤摆好了架势，准备开战的一刻，春守便早已决定好了要在一击结束的选择。

他微抬起手臂，将生根在左肩骨骼中的魔术刻印迸发出喷张的魔力，血红色的雾弥漫至二人的脚底。

仿若陷入了血海般，脚下的一切已化成了一片不可触及且深入的血红。

「那么，永别了，伊藤君。」

不是在说笑话，格外凝重的态度让身为当事人的伊藤也抓紧了一把冷汗。

血红色的迷雾之下，一双尖锐的利爪恍如撕裂疾风，将眼前流逝的空气一刀两断，分开明显的断层般，夹带着刺耳的轰鸣，震碎了想要进行反抗的一切意志，伊藤的胸口被划开了一处血肉模糊的巨口。

鲜血犹如绽放的玫瑰般，蔓延在生锈的门扉上。

◆

叮咚。

门铃声传荡在幽静的长廊，奈乃缓缓地靠前，贴近门中的猫眼，窥探到外面的人物。

「奈奈姐在吗？」

筱生空濑正站在门外，呼喊起门内主人的名字。

不知是为何，本应该不选择去开门的奈乃，在再三犹豫之下还是选择了将门扉敞开，随后迎接着这位她并不想见到的客人。

「...你怎么会在这..」

「我自己想来的，不行吗？ 奈奈姐，快走吧，很快就没有时间了。」

刚进门的空濑，还未在玄关脱下鞋子，便急忙想要拉住奈乃的手臂，让她一齐陪同离开。

可这也同时起了奈乃的疑心，她不解地问道：

「什么快没时间了...」

「当然是救你自己啊，奈奈姐。」

「———— 我...自己？」

觉得是着急了吧，空濑停住了手上强硬的动作，她真挚地将充满坚毅的双眸对向奈奈的目光，像是在彼此呼应般，闪耀着莫名的光。

「嗯，奈奈姐你想要停手么。」

「为什么是我..想不想要停手...」

奈乃疑惑地瞪大了双眼，虽然心里边不肯直视着这过于坚强的视线，但仿佛有着一阵渴望，渴望想要得到这般坚强般，远梦奈乃还是接受了属于筱生空濑的目光与坚毅。

心中动摇的同时，她没有再往后倒退。

◆

「看来还没结束啊，是我大意了点。」

望着逐渐站起身来的伊藤，春守无奈地只能选择再去杀他一次了。

「这一次，可是真正的永别了！ 伊藤君....————————

嘭。

枪声先鸣，子弹以急速的轨迹击打入春守想要施放魔术而抬起的左肩，虽然并不能代表伊藤他赢了，但至少拖延时间上，他得到了胜利。

「在她们来之前，我就回答你先前的问题吧。」

「....她们..？」

魔术刻印是会修复躯体的，即使是像伊藤这般微小的刻印，也会发挥出一点作用，但疼痛不会减少。

捂住胸前的伤口，伊藤将手枪扔到身后的楼道。

「你不是问过我，要怎么拯救世界吗？ 而你问我，也是因为自己不知道该如何拯救这个世界。 所以现在我可以义正言辞的告诉你...你不可能做到。」

听到这番回复后，春守没有太过多的惊讶，好似心里早已默认了这个结果般，他比伊藤想象的还要平淡。

「为什么...」

「因为拯救世界这种事情，你从来就没想过。 换句话来说，你撒谎了，远梦春守。」

「....我撒谎..了...」

「嗯，你从语言上，心里上都向着自己，撒了慌，撒谎骗自己是为了拯救世界这种无谓的事情...世界从来都不需要你拯救，而且，你要去拯救的..也从来不是世界。 而是..！」

血红色的雾中，先前的利爪又一次亮起了獠牙，在话还未能说出口的瞬间，一阵炙热到呕吐的铁锈味便将喉间呛住，伊藤痛苦地跪倒在地，没有一丝反抗的余力。

「够了够了！！！这种甜腻的话，都给我住口！！ 我是为了拯救世界而战，我是为了世界而来！才不是那么无聊的理由，才不会是那么无聊的理由！」

「这...理由..确....实很，很无聊啊......但即使..是无聊的...也同时是真实的...难道不是吗....！」

利爪再一次刺入了伊藤这具已然残破的身躯，背部的刺痛还未待麻痹传遍的时刻，便将疼痛发挥到极致，虽没喊出声来，伊藤的视野却早已陷入了昏沉，耳边仿佛只能听见血液在回响。

快要死了。

生命的火花即将熄灭，对于现在的状况来说，伊藤已是将死之人，毫无回天之力的仍由着远梦春守的宰割。

「....那么你的死，对于我来说，也是真实的了..！伊藤君！！」

利爪在春守的叫喊下，即将挥下夺取生命的一击。

一切都那么的如常，结局也是。

濒临死亡的伊藤不抱有任何生的希望，静静等待着这份貌似已期待许久的死亡，回响的血滴声愈加逼近，逐渐盖过世间一切的陈杂。

结束了。

「已经足够了...！」

忽然间，朦胧的视线中突入了一位长发女性的身影，她奋勇地朝向春守大喊道：

「如果是为了我的未来，就请你停手吧....！已经..足够了...」

停下来了。

利爪的下一次袭击消散在凌乱的风中，红雾虽依旧残留，但魔力的气息已然减弱了许多。

「..我才不是，为了你的未来啊！！！ ——————」

春守没有给予反击，相反他也以言语的回应着女性的话。

视野开始恢复，朦胧化为了稍能看清的地步，理所当然的，站处在面前的她，就是远梦奈乃的本人。

「如果你不是的话，就杀了我们所有人。 这不就好了吗？！」

空濑也从楼道中走出，她看了伊藤一眼，没有表达太多的感情，但脸上浮现的担心却已清除。

「这不是很简单的事情吗，如果不是的话，就把我们全杀了！用你这些小把戏很简单的吧，杀我们如撕纸一样！」

面对空濑激励的言语，春守缓缓地抬起了手臂，像是先前施展魔术的那般，在即将挥舞而下的刹那。

红雾消散了。

仿佛进行了一场豪赌，而且是在赌赢的结局下，空濑总算松下了一直紧绷的神经，她看向了奈乃一眼，并给予了肯定的目光。

「真的...真的很感谢你....能把我当作是唯一的一道光..很感谢你，能为了我的未来付出...只不过这太沉重了，明明是应该由自己来承担的未来与挫折，却要丢给毫无干系的旁人....难免无理取闹了点，况且，你是我的亲人，我最爱的亲人...从这一点上来说，

我绝对不会允许你继续下去了...！」

原来，存在于远梦奈乃内心的巨石从来不单止属于内疚与愧疚之间，而是在于她早早地察觉到了这份由远梦春守带来的沉重，这份想要表达感谢的情感真的过于沉重了。

对于奈乃来说。

所以，要有了结了。

就在今天。 ——————

「所以，就交给我自己一个人吧。 毕竟未来这种东西，只能让自己完成嘛.... 春守，就这样停下吧，已经足够了...」

风声停滞了喧嚣，仿若听懂了这份正飘荡在楼顶的情感，一切的一切，都沉入了宁静的默然。

是啊，每个人总有一天都会有要为自己而活的一天。

「....什么嘛，这都是什么嘛.....搞得我很蠢似的..！」

哽咽的语气从春守的喉间脱出，这位青年仍旧是当年沉落水底的男孩，渴望着那一道能把自己拉出黑暗的光，而那道光在现在，想要拒绝他的追求，只不过这并非是冷酷的拒绝，而是在万般思绪下的释怀。

该到十二点时，就该有钟声的敲响，万物皆是如此。

该到结束和放手的时刻，就应该洒脱，不留下遗憾的同时，还能笑着说声，再见。

满溢的泪水涌出再也无法忍住的眼眶，远梦春守失声的大哭着，而在此刻，奈乃也靠向了前来，以最为温柔的拥怀将这份哭闹带入了心间。

「嘘...姐姐很感谢你哦....姐姐真的..很感谢你啊.....」

恍惚间，泪水的痕迹也开始呈现在远梦奈乃的面庞。

温柔的泪花，追随着二人的心声，滴入进永恒的甘泉。

╳ 幕七 ╳

事件完结。

园式在一处小巷口中被人发现，而本人也毫无回忆，只像是睡了一觉，并且很是舒爽，口袋里还保留着空掉的药剂。

「我来啦！！伊藤君。」

「抱歉打扰啦，我也来了哦，伊藤。」

兄妹俩在打了声招呼后，毫不客气地在伊藤的家中翻箱倒柜着，这般随意的态度都让人怀疑这是谁的私人财产了。

「快看快看，今天是蔬菜哦！ 哎呀，上一次只带了炸鸡还是太油腻了，我发觉最近自己都肥了。」

前脚刚踏入伊藤的卧室，后脚便麻利地踢醒了还在床上养伤的伊藤，空濑手上提着装满蔬菜的白色塑料袋挥动了几下。

我可是病人啊.... 没有说出口来，但还是以眼神回予了不满，这一大清早就拖家带口还不经过屋主同意的闯入家中乱拿东西。

这可以报警了吧。 伊藤心里这般想道的同时，身体也站直了起来，挺起缠绕绷带的胸口，从墙上挂着的镜子来看，自己的样子就像是死过了一样。

「喂，怎么没点反应啊...！我和老哥可是好心请假来看望你的哦！！还有啊，上次借你的书，我过几天就还你。」

「哦。」

「所以说嘛！你这个人真的是...！」

气到鼓起两边肉嘟嘟的唇角之时，在高高挥起的袋子间，随即被伊藤顺走了一颗西红柿。

「谢谢。 那本书的话，你自己爱看的话就留着吧。」

「...为什么？ 不是说本来就急着还的吗，怎么现在就让我留着了。」

对于这份疑惑，伊藤稍稍沉默了片刻，脸上的神色变得凝重起来的时候，也化作了微勾起的笑颜。

「他回家了。」

吃了一口新鲜的西红柿后，伊藤转过了身，道出了一句感谢，而这一举动也让空濑一时间慌了神。

「怎么样，睡的还舒服吗？」

走出卧室，步入到大厅，伊藤依傍在办公桌前，向着瘫坐在椅子上还喝着罐装饮料的园式问道。

「太舒服了，简直是人生中最舒服的一觉！哦...对了，伤好点了没？哎呀..没想到伊藤居然还有被车撞的一天啊..！」

「嗯，好点.......了 —————————— 。

在园式疑惑到伊藤停顿的片刻，青年手中的西红柿则在地上摔的粉碎，红色的汁水漫过脚尖，像是鲜血般凝固。

「怎么了？」

闻见异样的空濑随即也来到了客厅，她在不解中望了一眼呆住的伊藤后，向着电视的位置看去。

这时在电视上播放的，正好是属于新闻报道的时间。

在黯淡的屏幕下，播报着一条惊异的消息。

昨日深夜，一名工人在回家的路上，看见了一起发生在他眼前的杀人事件。

而从灰暗的屏幕中所呈现的图像，杀人的身影虽漆黑，朦胧且难以看清，只不过伊藤很能明白，这是谁的影子。

无视着众人的视线，伊藤露出了不可置信的容貌。

因为，那是自己的影子。

◆

医院病房，远梦春守在奈乃的强求下，接受着伤势的治疗。

若如一切都已尘埃落定了般，家中的父母在那日过后便化为了干尸，接受到公寓内的举报，在伤势治疗的结束后，将对远梦春守的杀人行为进行审判。

不论是魔术也好，还是自身的错误也罢，对于春守来说，审判来得并不突然，自己杀了人，就该做出相应的惩罚，这是他自己的理解。

病房的窗外，是一棵飘落着枯叶的老树，曲折的枝头下，渐渐散落的黄叶仿佛在轻声地告诉着世界，一个季节的结束。

伴随着清爽的微风，在万里无云的晴空之下，好似正有一位女子在以最温柔的拥怀紧抱着襁褓中的他。

恍惚间，枯黄的落叶被一阵清风染成了樱花般的色泽，在蓝色的天际间飘散如雨。

于纷飞的花瓣中，祥和的女子如此笑道：

「春守，你叫春守哦！...」

喜悦的神色不禁浮现在女子的面庞，深含愁情的眼角闪过了几道无言的泪光。

忽然想起了什么，我的目光停留在了那，明明只是一片枯叶的凋零，我却会看得入迷，明明只是一场冰冷的黑夜，我却始终只记得温暖的光，原来如此这句感悟我已经说不出来了，所以。

到底是为了什么呢，我会值得这个名字。

「真的....再也想不起来了啊。」

-安若将来.FIN


	2. 尘缭世间/世俗にうとい

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二十世纪的末路，带来了属于全新时代的21世纪。时光荏苒，岁月宛若一条长河将过往与未来汇聚成了一段绢细的水流。在二十一世纪开始的6年后，位于日本东海岸的一座新升的都市，峡海市。围绕于一片广阔的圆心海水潭而建立起来的梦幻城市，而故事的开始也就是从峡海市的一日深夜中拉开了序幕，据一名目击者阐述，那天夜里，他看见了影子在杀人。/世紀の末路は、新しい時代に属する21世紀をもたらした。時間がどんどん過ぎて，歳月はまるで長い川のようだ過去と未来を束ねて、紡いだ水の流れになった。二十一世紀から六年後に，日本東海岸にあるニューリットルの都市，峡海市。広大な円心海水の潭をめぐって作られた夢の都市です，物語の始まりは、峡海市の一日の深夜から始まった。目撃者によると、その夜、彼は影を見て殺人していたという。

╳ 序幕 ╳

在很久很久的以前，父亲陪伴着男孩，走上了院子后那座威严的山峰，那里的风很清爽也很令人深感自豪。

深蓝色的夜空披盖上皎洁的月光，男孩指着天上最亮的那一颗繁星，天真地问道。

「爸爸，你说人类能不能抓到星星下来呢？如果..可以的话！我想抓一颗最亮的给妈妈！第二亮的给爸爸，第三亮的给白绒绒！」

父亲慈蔼地微笑着，他长舒出一口气，把厚实温暖的手心按放在男孩的发端，揉搓了几下，笑道。

「为什么，要给妈妈第一亮的呢？」

听闻这个疑惑后，男孩稍显不解地歪了下脑袋，他竖起一根食指，对比较着天空的浩瀚与无垠。

「因为爸爸你不是说过吗，男子汉！男人！就应该去保护爱他们的女人！妈妈每天做饭接送我上学都很辛苦，所以..我想给妈妈最亮的那一颗！」

最后的最后，银白色的流星划过曼妙无痕的夜空，父亲的脸庞在那一半的月光之下，微微露出欣慰的神色。

那是很久的过去，久到足以可以称作为过去式或者另一条时间线上的存在，现在的他知道，回不到过去的，永远有太多。

或许就是因为现实上的无力，以及世界的真实性吧。

之所以把所有的所有，都交给了万能的许愿器，就是因为现实是无法达成的。

他从来就不想。

成为魔术师。

甚至在他还尚稚嫩的岁月，自己便从未想到过，未来会是这般模样。

四周淋漓的鲜血，好似一根有力的枝条攀延上破旧的小巷墙体，鲜活是死亡就摆在他的眼前，但没有更多的感情会体现在男子现如今的面容上。

直至最后，他甚至都抛弃了一切，却未能在最后一步之时，踏出那么一丝分毫。

或许，面对着当今的惨淡，这就是他最后的结局吧。

未来视与过去视的相结合魔眼，源起之魔眼，至少魔术协会的那帮家伙是这么称呼的。

源，由过去的灭而来，起，由未来的生而成，这就是源起之魔眼这个名字的含义。

男子能看到过去与未来的交叠，就像是两块极其坚硬的巨石，不顾大地发出的惨烈轰鸣而相互碰撞，产生崩塌之后，又进行重组的破碎景象。

换言之，就是能望见死亡与生的分界线，未来与过去的交界点，这是一种错乱的现象，好似以数学的算法去进行分析文学的意义一般。

这是永远无法看清的混乱，但就是这份混乱不堪的画面，男子也已经看了十年之余。

经过时间的试炼与双眼神经的适应，现实与魔眼早已分不清来，甚至有些时候，他将未来当做了现在，把过去，叫做了未来。

人类的身躯是有极限的，不管是科学上，还是魔术上，人类总会在这两个边缘线上进行崩塌，肢解，最后消失，彻底沦没。

所以，快到时候了。

掠过仍在酣睡的流浪汉，男子踏出了阴暗与潮湿聚集的小巷，眼前是高耸入云的大楼以及文明的繁华灯景。

喧哗的美国纽约市仿佛会陷入永恒的辉煌般，夜晚，灯光璀璨，白昼，歌舞升平。

无奈地吸了一口汽车的尾气，大街上总会飞驰过几辆炫酷豪华的跑车，伫立在男子身旁的，是不会泯灭的交响乐，里边拥有着黄金腐朽的气味以及人类肮脏的原始。

「还没到吗...」 面对着这份都市的繁华，熙攘都成为了嘈杂，第一次让男子觉得魔术真的有那么一点用的时候，是在把耳边的环境虚幻化，从而达成一种无接触的沉寂。

望着本应该在晚上11点准时来到这边的好友，男子不禁耸拉着双肩，百般无奈地想要发出大大的报怨。

只是，每当看清他那双眼瞳时，什么烦心事都吞咽了下去，对于相似的这类情况，男子也不是问过本人为什么。

而那位好友也每一次都很有雅兴地balala一大堆无关紧要的东西，最后说了一句，没有施加这种魔术了啦！~之类的扫兴话。

「哟！拉德基米尔大人，纽约向你问道晚上好哟~」

「只有拉德米尔，没有中间的基字，别每次都把弗拉基米尔这个名字加我身上好不好？！」

二者年龄差距可谓是万分的大，只要这两人靠在一起，就会形成一种下坡式的水流线，拉德米尔在上，苍白银发少年则在下。

虽然少年自己本人也是知道这点，但还是会以这种站位贴近拉德米尔，或许他很喜欢这种落差感的身高也说不定呢。

「你还是那么大脾气嘛，好啦好啦，不会叫你这种名字了，拉德基米尔大人。」

不，不对，你还是叫了吧！.... 每次跟他在一块总会被气得上气不接下气，但也多亏了他，让男子自己还知道，除了心脏在跳动外，这个世界还是真实的。

所以，仅是在那之后叹了口气，不会有力气再用来吵架的拉德米尔就此结束了这个话题。

「...算了，把废话落一边吧，去伦敦的东西都准备好了吧..」

「嗯，没问题没问题。 虽然你每一次都要我准备奇奇怪怪的东西，我也不会很爱去问为什么就是了啦，只是..我想请允许我冒昧一句...为什么要回伦敦，而且还是在这个时间点上....？」

如果按照印象来说，这是少年第一次在男子的面前露出凝重的神色，只不过没有回应，像是平常那些不当事的恶作剧一样，男人无声地跳过了这个话题。

黑夜笼罩的纽约市，依旧如故地升起了繁华的灯火，街道上飞驰而去，飞驰而来的车辆好似永不会有缺少的水流般，在眼前呼啸起引擎的呜鸣。

身旁的豪华酒店，总还是会来那么几个穿着单薄破旧的混混各种闹事，直到保安出来制止，随后落荒而逃。

假若真要我说几个适应这个夜晚的词藻，那么我想。

就是浑浊吧。

男子接过了迎面而来的烂报纸，随即又将其扔回了凌乱的晚风当中，一旁的少年无言地望着拉过一条红线灯光的跑车，空洞无神的瞳孔，将先前的他仿佛对调了一般。

「到时间了，如果这个航班我们也错过了的话，就得等下一个深夜了，真的是..魔术师这东西太麻烦了啊...」

像是拉回了气氛的余温，男子胡言乱语地讲了一通牢骚，而身旁的少年也逐渐在眼瞳中恢复光泽，木讷如傀儡的表情也从脸色的惨白中消散。

「嗯，快走吧！拉德基米尔大人~」

「喂！....啧，算了。 走吧走吧...」

就这样，二人踏向了地下地铁的台阶，无人的等候台以及墙上挂起的钟表声都在发出不令人舒服的音色。

台阶之外的世界，一处阴暗与潮湿拥挤的小巷口里，一名流浪汉瘫倒在地，整个人沉入了由自身流淌而出的血泊当中，黏稠的红色就像是有力的枝条般，攀延至破旧的小巷墙体。

╳ 幕一 ╳

美国纽约深夜的地下，距离下一班地铁到来的时间还剩余十分钟左右，硕大的站台口处无一人驻留至此，空荡仿若幻作轰鸣，刺响了耳畔的长啸。

一阵异样的鸣叫过后，拉德米尔抬起了左手并拉开了盖在上边的黑色衣袖，从嘀嗒转动的手表时间上望去，应该差不多到时间了。

前往伦敦的航班并非是政府提供的飞机，而是由一位自身拥有阔绰财产的魔术师，因内心由衷地热爱于科技的魅力，所以不惜成本汇付的他才建成了只属于魔术世界的航班点。

协会是通过什么手段进行隐蔽的，这一点都无从得知了，或者说，拉德米尔自己也没兴趣知道那么多。

毕竟这次目的，是了结。

「魔眼列车是下周抵达英国伦敦，对吧。」

拉德米尔凝望着站台黄线外的漆黑，昏沉而又朦胧的车灯伴随着疾风呼啸驶来，一旁的白发少年听罢，仔细沉思了一番。

「当然，如果协会的人没骗我的话，那么就是了！」

听起来很不靠谱啊... 拉德米尔无言地哀叹道，随即将脚步迈向了逐渐敞开的车门。

如一开始所言，这个站台就是如此空荡。

仅有两人踏上且只拥有两人的地铁，缓缓闭合上开启的车门，在发动前的轰鸣一时掠过耳边后，一切都沉寂了下来。

宛若停滞在时间的车厢内，空气的流动愈加变得浑浊，寂静中仿佛带有一丝分外不详的气息。

「怎么今天这儿没什么人啊...」

时间问题么... 拉德米尔随后在后面加了一句极其细声的咕喃。

而早早坐下的少年正悠闲地倾听着音乐，手上的MP3即将滑动向下一首歌曲时，仅在秒的时间中存在概念的速度，一瞬间。

二人头颅落地，双眼的视角由明亮转向永恒的黑暗，从脖子处喷涌的血浆染红了整座洁白的车厢，空荡的座椅上，是被撕成粉末之后所残留的血滴，MP3的音乐仍在播放着。

利落地一击斩下，幕后的凶手正怀揣着自信的笑意，将披靡雄狮般的高昂身躯显露在迷雾散去的车厢内。

它把舌头吐出，舔舐着新鲜的血液，在本以为能享受这一片刻的胜利滋味时，身后传来了魔弹装填的声音。

「嘘，抓到你了。」

在倒地不起的刹那，拥有野兽身躯的怪物听闻见这道不再可能出现的嗓音，那是已然化为粉末的少年所发出来的声色。

但，本应如此。

为什么。 ——

为什么。 ——

为什么。 ——

为什么。 ——

奈何心里即使有千万种疑惑，也再也发表不出来了。

怪物的心脏急停在魔弹射入的瞬间，诅咒的蔓延将结实的躯干化作脆弱的干骨，它在彻底闭上眼睛而停住思维的恍惚之间，还是没有想明白自己是怎么输的。

◆

「怎么今儿没什么人啊....」

拉德米尔发觉左右的四周都没有站立行人时，便找了一个空位坐了下来，嘴上虽发出随意的疑惑，但身体却在某个时刻紧绷起了神经。

醉心沉浸在音乐海洋当中，少年有些突兀地拿下了一边的耳机，并向着左侧的拉德米尔递过手中的MP3，点头笑道：

「不喜欢吗？」

「什么喜欢不喜欢的，啊...是说人少么。 其实也还行吧，虽然很久以前就有过类似的愿望，甚至还去找之类的魔术想把车内拥挤的人群消失什么的。」

「哦哦哦！ 在那之后呢？怎么样啦，那个魔术...！」

「有找到相似的，只不过....那也太瘆人了。」

像是回想起了自己都不愿提起的从前，拉德米尔坐立不安似的叹出了数不尽的长气。

自己在他面前，总是能口无遮拦地说出全部的真话，就连试着去撒谎的机会都没有反应的瞬间，话就已经说了出去了。 对此，拉德米尔很是烦恼。

不是什么话都应该讲的啊，拉德米尔... 自己如是吐槽道。

全然不知拉德米尔其实是在为这种事情叹息的少年，想到的只有可能是回想起当初找不到合适的魔术而烦恼之类的事情，所以。

「我学过这类的魔术哦，怎么样，想不想试试！」

「那你挺强的...啧，现在周围都已经静成这样了，你想试？怎么试...？」

「嘘，难道你还没察觉吗？这个车厢里，全是人哦。」

少年伸起脑袋，贴近拉德米尔的耳边，细声地低语道。

「全是...人？」

「仔细想想嘛，这个点不可能会没人的啊，难道不是么？」

「说起来也是啊...从踏进这个车门的开始，我就开始感受到异样的魔力了....真的是..那么想要这只眼睛的话，就自己来拿啊..混账东西！」

说罢，拉德米尔便站起身来，想要揪出这位隐藏在暗中的魔术师，只不过少年表示很遗憾地摆摆手。

「很可惜啦，没有魔术师在场的气息。」

「也就是说...啊..使魔吗。」

话音刚落，车厢摇摆的冷气口内便开始散落了一阵浓郁的迷雾，在冰冷且满溢魔力的雾气蔓延至脚尖的片刻，二人好似达成共识般点了点头。

「那么，就把你的魔术拿出来试试吧，希德。」

◆

望见怪物永久地沉眠上双眼时，拉德米尔却开始诧异地向前一步踏去，源起之魔眼也在此刻闪过了数道无法摸清的黑色线段，像是急速的闪电劈入眼球的神经。

用疼痛已经无法形容的麻痹感将拉德米尔的腿脚瘫痪了数秒之余，在双手的神经能够给予反应且重新拥有知觉时，冷汗已浸透了全身。

凝视着过去与未来重叠的景象，混乱不堪的杂音将脑神经的各处膨胀到快要炸裂的效果，根本听不进去那些模糊的人影在说些什么，拉德米尔祈求着这无意义的一切赶紧结束。

这双魔眼，正在看见他不想要知道的东西。

「....拉德基米尔大人..您还好吗？」

少年担心地靠前，想要去搀扶起跪倒在地上，显得形如烂泥的拉德米尔，只是，在那双手还未靠近时，便被无情地甩开了。

「别过来....！ 事情..还没完呢...」

拉德米尔吞咽了一口唾沫，凭依着右侧的座椅踉跄地站起了身来，继续说道：

「使魔..可不至于....那么弱啊。」

言语停息，地上的怪物却早已深陷迷雾的蔓延，光线变得黯淡的车厢回荡起爪牙并起的混响，昏沉的音色也在此时晃动在不安的气流中。

双眼散发着锐利的红光，獠牙露出的瞬间，浓烈的魔力气息就好似在将内脏挤压粉碎一般，这份由双方各自的神秘所带来的差距感，仿若在进行着残酷的宣告。

【———— 你们，必死无疑。】 

雄浑的音色不再局限于回荡，彷如要将车厢的每一处角落给撕裂成粉末一般，低吼震碎了忽明忽暗的灯光，左右两侧的玻璃也裂开了明显的疤痕。

车外急促流动的狂风，从玻璃的裂缝上透过一阵呜鸣，拉德米尔与希德背对背地靠着，渐渐向着尚未晃动的中央挪起脚底的步伐。

只是。

爪牙沉落金属地板的声音已然逼迫眉梢，没有任何路可以倒退了。

抱有着这番想法，拉德米尔随即准备向着背靠的希德提出方案，但在仅存瞬间的刹那，沉重的撞击便把男人站稳的脚跟好似连根拔起般，抛掷向三节车厢外的遥远距离。

「拉德基米尔大人！！...」

太迟了。

在身体由急剧运转的气流中落下地面的那一刻起，这般力道就已好似把人从十层高楼扔置地面一样毫无二异。

身陷骨裂，内脏器官估计也在大量的出血，头脑昏沉到恍如一块巨石，双眼能望见的景象也只有朦胧的光线。

耳畔刺入的杂音伴随着漫上咽喉的鲜血，拉德米尔直接得能感受到呼吸的肺部在燃烧，鲜艳的红色将嘴角和脖子以下的衣裳给沾染。

动不了.... 这是拉德米尔现在唯一能够反应过来的意识。

全身没有一处能够用于行动，手脚像是已经断裂了一般没有半点知觉与意识，而身体的五脏六腑也正在急剧燃烧般炙热且疼痛。

昏沉的脑袋做不出任何对于事态的反应，只是任由着未有精神色彩的眼眸投以头顶的灯光一缕迷糊的视线。

此时在另一边，希德想要立即动起的脚步，竟被身后的无形之力给制止在半空。

察觉情况开始转向不妙的少年惊异地回过头去，双唇想要在试着发出疑问的同时，雄浑的低吼再次涌现在空荡的车厢。

「野兽吗...你的主人，可能有点爱好啊。」

希德回予纯真的微笑，随即从衣着的口袋中不慌不忙地顺出了一个看似玩具般的水晶球，并在余后的三秒内，将其在掌心中粉碎。

宛若一面沉默的清泉，被一滴外来且微小的水珠给击碎了多年的寂静，徐徐荡漾起涟漪的泉水化作翻涌的波澜，从这一刻开始的岁月，清泉不再拥有了无谓的平静。

感受到魔力气息分外异常的野兽，放下提起少年的爪子，沉重的脚步声在踏向车厢之时，把脚印显露在凹陷的金属制地板上。

【你这是...！ ————】

还未等到反应的机会，显露裂痕的玻璃在疾风的狂妄下瞬间迸发出破碎成细小的粉末，希德脚下不知何时起，扬起了一道硕大的法阵。

若如银河般的水流，由法阵的中心涌出，而后又畅游在希德的手心间。

少年笑着看向野兽，高抬起的手臂毅然挥下的刹那，凶狠的利爪便在好似撕裂气流的瞬间将犹如银河凝聚的水浪给击碎在呼啸的狂风中。

撼动起车厢的余震掺杂着破空的悲鸣，拉德米尔回过神来的时候，一切便落于尘埃般结束了。

只见白发的少年伫立在破损的车厢，闪烁的灯光上裸露着几根色彩鲜艳的电线，希德先前用来挥下的手臂已然呈现为断裂出体内白骨的危况。

零碎的血肉顺过垂低的指尖，散落在不太平的车厢内。

「....拉德基米尔大人，看起来..这一次是我们活下来了啊..」

在少年转过身子来的同时，拉德米尔随即也站起了自己的那双发颤腿脚，一边搀扶着身旁的吊杆，一边回予希德柔和的笑意。

宛如这已经就很满足了般，少年在喜悦过后，便一头倒落在地上，血泊止不住地从中流淌而出。

触碰到他那指尖的一瞬，黑色的线段便彻底消散于眼帘。

「....拉德基米尔大人，您还好吗..？」

混乱的视野，回到了现在。

刚被击垮的野兽仍在不远处的地面上沉睡着，希德也未因此死去。

「希德，如果打不过的话，最好的战术应该是怎样的？」

拉德米尔问道。

「那肯定是跑啊，都说打不过了，怎么还去送死呀，拉德基米尔大人。」

「....说的也是啊，只不过，如果是在这种封闭的空间内呢？」

言谈还在顺畅的进行，只是在那不远处的沉睡野兽随即在二人的眼皮底下，像是凭空消失般，就连魔力都荡然无存似的消散了。

「嗯，看来对方想要让我们死啊。」

「可能他算错了一点，只有一个人会死。」

「...？」

望着这副显露不解之意的微笑，拉德米尔挺直了身板，呼出一阵沉重的叹息后，他转过了身子，面向希德的双眼。

「就是我啊，傻子。」

希德瞪大了双眼，他急躁地揪起拉德米尔的衣领，不可认同此般想法的大声吼道：

「你才是傻子吧！拉德基米尔大人！！ 怎么可能会让你死啊！」

「好意我心领，只不过，现实就是这样...怎么说呢，无情吧。 ...还是不习惯诗人的语气啊....总而言之，结果就这么定了。」

反正，在这之前就去想过了。 自己去死也无妨的啊... 拉德米尔或许并不喜欢死亡的感觉，但如果要让他进行自己死还是挚友的死之间作出选择。

这个男人，绝对会选择前者。

自己死。

躯体上的精神以及肉身都已经达到了能抵抗源起之魔眼的极限了，再这么下去，总归有一天，魔眼会要了他的命，而原本秉着移除魔眼去苟活一世的拉德米尔，在今天就仿佛望见了从未如此接近于他宿命的机会。

他坚信自己的起源，是死亡。

一个生命的诞生只为了后来的死亡，这怎么说也太荒唐了点吧.... 拉德米尔对此总是回应于笑话，但自己很清楚。

一定有一天要这么做的。

沉闷的脚步回响在摇晃的车厢，由野兽所发出的鼻息，正散发着令人窒息的魔力，凶狠的獠牙与尖锐的猩红目光，几乎要挤破地铁本身的庞大身躯，在金属地板上留下了凹陷的痕迹。

心脏在急剧的跳动，男人无视了少年的反对，毅然决然地站了出来。

我不会多余的魔术，或者说我连魔术师这个身份都算不上，单纯地，只是靠着这双眼睛才混迹在这个本身与我无缘的世界。

不止一次去想过了。

如果，我没有来过这里，该多好。

恍然间，拉德米尔稍思忆起了从前，那片满溢星光的夜空，那座威严耸立的山峰。

都是已经回不去的曾经了啊.... 拉德米尔无奈地笑着，随即准备从衣袖口中落下三颗闪耀着璀璨的宝石。

「计划如下，我会用宝石魔术牵制住它，或许..不，它百分百会挣脱开，但毕竟也是我引以为傲的魔术家当，还是能止住一段时间。 而那一段时间就是关键，希德。」

伸直的手臂，对准向前方不慌不忙的野兽，沉闷的低吼在愈发逼近的刹那，心脏急剧泵动的声响则是越加贯彻于耳。

希德没有理会拉德米尔的任何提议，他以自己一人的想法，站向了男人的前方。

「拉德基米尔大人，如果你死了的话...我可是很麻烦的啊。」

说完，少年便利索地从口袋间顺出先前在魔眼中看见的水晶球，里边盛满了富含魔力的泉水，而在本质上，这些流动的水源仅仅只是作为术式启动的媒介罢了。

这种水晶球对于希德来说，要多少有多少，根本毫不在乎浪费一词，虽然如果真拿水晶球去卖，百万美金还是绰绰有余的。

「计划如下，我们一起行动。 虽然对方的神秘看上去在我们之上，但它终究仅是一只由野兽转换来的使魔罢了。 还不至于会将我们击垮...！说句老实话吧，在以前，我还不是希德的时候，我可见到过一只比它还凶悍的金色大狗啊。」

应该是听见拿它与狗作为比较的缘故，本来不紧不慢的野兽猛地变得暴躁了起来，缓缓前行的步伐，化为了跃动的身姿，每落下一次，整座车厢都会为之摇晃，甚至产生碎裂。

「话是可以这么说，但如果失败了的话...！」

「才不会有失败的话，这不是拉德基米尔大人告诉我的吗？ 如果真的有，一起死也无妨啊。」

飒爽的微笑浮现在少年稚嫩的白皙面庞，拉德米尔没法再对这种态度表达拒绝之意，所以心虽向着死亡，身体却很听话的比思想更快地做出了求生的第一步。

真的很讽刺。

在渴求死亡的精神下，却有着一副拼命生存的躯体。

拉德米尔自嘲地大笑了一声，随后听从了希德的提议，要在对方的神秘没有涉及到压倒性的一刻，进行绝对的秒杀。

也就是说，要把全部的炸弹堆放在快速飞行的机械上，在核弹尚未装填的瞬间，击溃对方。

如果输了，就什么都没有，但什么都不去行动的话，只能任由着对方那绝对性碾压的核弹，将我们送入黄泉。

「没办法..... 都听你的了，希德。」

「谢谢合作！」

逼近，逼近，逼近。 ————

在男人和少年达成共识的同时，刚还存在远方的硕大身影，现已迫在眉睫，沉重的爪牙砸落金属地板的动静，撼动了车厢的气流与稳定，沉闷的低吼在獠牙亮起的瞬间，随即发出令人身心发寒的嘶吼。

把雄狮与狗进行比较，这对于它来说，是百分之一百的侮辱，不能容忍，不能停滞，要将他们撕碎。

撕碎。

撕碎。 ————

又近了一步，眼看火要燃上眉梢之时，希德与拉德米尔却浑然没有一丝慌张之意，反而悠然自在的神色伴随着浮跃于言表的自信，迸发在随后的术式咏唱间。

「 睿智.明锐.财富.烈焰。 （Înțelepciunea, Octavia, Norocul, Flacăra) 」

咒语的鸣唱夹带着稀疏散落的宝石，在他们各自清脆地落于地表的一刻，便立即化为了涌动于气流中的粉末，闪耀着繁星般的璀璨，宝石的碎末飞向了野兽眼前的高空。

第一颗，蓝色的星辰。

他环绕在野兽的耳目，让其目眩难耐的同时，还止住了身上的一切动力，这对于拥有极大怒气与意识的非人生物有明显的效果，不用说是魔术师，哪怕是普通人，都可能会对这个宝石魔术免疫。

但它不一样。

因为本身野兽的特殊性，所以带有对特殊性拥有强效的宝石魔术，更能发挥出其特有的效果。

所以现在，野兽暂时性地被夺取了身体行动的权利。

第二颗，金色的星辰。

他化为尖锐的金枪，且与并排的同一色彩的星光，一齐贯穿了野兽的脊椎，因为它的自身已经被剥夺反应的权利，所以哪怕有痛苦蔓延至被金枪刺穿的方位，也无法呼出代表痛楚的长啸。

第三颗，赤红的星辰并没有行动，反而像是在等待，等待着底下的凡人，结束手上的仪式。

希德闭合着的双眼，在睁开的一瞬与脚下的法阵一齐运转了起来，纯粹的蓝光犹如银蛇般缠绕在手握水晶球的指尖。

「一击必死是给你的哦，大狮子。」

捏碎了手上的球体，宛如银河般的长河追溯着流动的蓝光，缓缓延伸向顶上的天空，红色的星辰正等待着，这属于火与水二者融合的瞬间。

底下的法阵伴随着轰鸣的雷鸣涌动着呼啸，红色的星辰燃烧起了炙热的光芒，与徐徐前来的蓝色银河合而为一，一击形似于剑刃劈落的刹那，斩碎了还未拥有挣扎权利的野兽。

◆

叮。

地铁的车门，在微响起的声音下，缓缓地敞开来。

因刚经历过不安的惊险与风鱼，所以才会开始珍惜眼前这份贵重的平静，外边的世界比起内部的支离破碎，显得友好太多了。

那么，车厢在后来怎么了呢？

断开了四节之余，只留有地铁的最前端车厢以及后两节车厢，本以为会是一场大麻烦的拉德米尔，在希德的提醒下发觉。

这个地铁站，本身就是一个结界。

果不其然，在拉德米尔疲惫地走出站台的一刻，残破的地铁便如同烂泥般遁入了漆黑的地底，像是从来没有存在过一般。

「这个魔术师可真舍得花价钱啊....」

拉德米尔不禁对于此般的挥霍发出了羡慕的声音。

不知怀中的希德有没有听见这句令人声发嫌弃的言语。

在拉德米尔敞开的胸怀中，以两只手臂揽住睡得深沉的少年，存有稚气的脸庞光滑雪白，进入沈眠的希德好似感受到男人的温暖般，露出了安详柔和的笑颜。

「真的是...说到底也是个强悍的魔术师啊，明明背部伤成了那样，现在却好得像是从来没有破损过一般..你原来，也让我很羡慕啊。」

望着怀中陷入甜蜜梦乡的希德，拉德米尔的嘴角缓缓地浮现出了苦闷却又温柔的微笑。

╳ 幕二 ╳

银河与烈焰融合的剑刃落下的瞬间，无法动弹的野兽随即夺回了雄浑的嗓音，在强大的魔术斩碎它的同时，发出了撼动心弦的轰鸣。

嘶吼的回响过后，沉落寂静的车厢在散去云雾缭绕的片刻，将忽明忽暗的灯光重新带入二人的眼帘中来。

只不过。 ————

令人深感震撼且绝望的一点是。

身披黑色毛发的野兽，并未因先前的冲击而倒下，仅仅只是以失去了半边身体的代价，却还能用左脚以及残破的后腿，屹立出雄狮一般的风姿。

它俯视着令自身承受痛苦与屈辱的两名人类，圆睁的猩红眼瞳虽有一只缺失了永久的视力，但对于现在的它来说，用来撕碎眼前的他们，绰绰有余。

「为什么....会这样。」

但是，又让人感到惊讶的一点，则是率先发出疑问的，是可以轻而易举拿下胜利的野兽，年轻男性的高雅声色中，环绕着属于使魔本身的雄浑。

不用质疑，这是来自于敌方魔术师的声音，也是代表他的疑惑。

「为什么，你们能击溃我的使魔。」

与眼前的魁梧形象完全不吻合的音色高声问道，他一遍又一遍地询问着哑口无声的二人。

要说为何会哑口无声，二人都抱有不同的意味。

拉德米尔是还处于强大的震撼，所以导致现在无法立即回答得上话来。

而希德则是认真的思考着，该如何回应这个疑惑，陷入了稍久的沉思。

随后。

「因为你的使魔，就是会被我们打败啊。」

少年纯真的回应，让眼前的魔术师暂时性地一齐与拉德米尔陷入了短暂的沉默，但是这份默言并没有持续太久。

尚存的左脚徐缓地靠前了一步，后腿则是在停住了片刻后，才跟上了协调的步伐。

野兽垂低着高傲的头颅，充满怒意的左眼正焕发着赤红色的目光，逼近二人的脸庞所呼出的粗糙鼻息，使得气温好似猛地升温了一节般难耐。

「哦？.. 男孩，你难道不知道...我的使魔现在将你们撕碎，有多简单吗？根本谈不上战斗，就像是随意在街边路过，且在无意中踩死了一只蚂蚁般干脆。」

「...这我们是知道的。」

拉德米尔注视着它的目光，冒出热汗的额角微微因其强大的压迫感而触动了少许。

「但即使是这样，我们还是会把你的使魔打败。」

意外坚持着这份胜利的希德，不由得让近在咫尺的野兽开怀大笑了起来，两种截然不同的声线混合在一起的大笑，回荡于损坏的车厢。

「孩子...！你们，真的太让我惊奇了！ 真是的，如果我们不是敌人的话，绝对会是朋友吧。 没办法啊...既然都已经接受了委托，哪怕现在觉得可惜，也无可奈何了啊....」

魔术师重新整理好自己的情绪，随即再将主动权交还给使魔，虽然他是真的觉得就这样杀死拉德米尔他们，会分外可惜，但好似有一份委托要让他绝对性完成般。

所以。

谈话的时间结束了。

野兽在魔术师走后，重新拿回了掌控权的它，已然迫不及待地要将跟前的两人，如同纸片般撕碎。

前脚刚踏响了底下的地板，靠前的嘴巴便早早地呼出了浓烈的迷雾，足以把脆弱的神秘压碎的魔力，又一次飘荡在晃动的车厢。

虽被夺去了半边的身体，但仍能挺立着身躯，散发如此强悍的魔力，这已经是可以称得上幻想种的野兽，更加不可能会重视眼前的两张白纸。

因此，就到这里为止了。

伴随着震颤心脏的巨吼响彻在迷雾缭绕的车厢，野兽跨出了必杀的强劲步伐，发颤的车厢响起不安的动荡。

像是撕裂了停滞在迷雾中的气流一般，野兽冲破了肉眼可以反应的速度，在如巨石般的利爪落下的瞬间。

砰。

只有金属被粉碎的悲鸣，传入野兽的耳朵。

闪烁着白光，仿若透明般晶莹闪亮的宝石，犹如飘散的纸片，升上浓雾的上空，随即破碎开来。

而后，在野兽的面前，两位本该是清晰可见的人影，早已变幻到若有若无的境界，他们好似很远，又好似很近，让人迷乱。

「你觉得，这一招如何，大家伙！」

这句话出自于希德的口中，少年大挥双臂，洒出巨蛇般缠绕的轨迹，急促的水浪冲散了弥漫的浓雾，随之又向着野兽脆弱的后腿发起了气势磅礴的进攻。

巨物轰然倒下，自身的傲慢与轻敌，让它付出了代价。

野兽再也无法以先前的速度进行猛烈的攻势了。

「那么接下来，就交给我了。」

拉德米尔站了出来，他的身影就像是穿梭了空间般，突现在野兽孱弱的身后，实际上，仅是单纯的使用宝石的魔术，折射出了假象罢了。

「赐福，财富，烈焰。 （Binecuvântare, bogăție, flacără）」

掏出了近乎全身的家当，拉德米尔将胜利与希望，倾注在这最后的一击，而在前方的希德，也在此时使用另一个强力的魔术仪式。

「今天的月亮和星星，正好对直呢。」

话音刚落，像是提前布置好在车厢四周的魔术，此刻正闪耀着前所未有的强光，随着拉德米尔散落的宝石化作一击拥有粉碎性的冲击，结局开始变得没有任何悬念，好似从未有过反转般的理所应当了起来。

但并不皆然。

野兽望着眼前施展术式的少年，燃烧起了最后的高傲生命。

拉德米尔的宝石魔术偏离了本该不会再有走动的目标，在冲击要将车厢彻底粉碎的片刻，一时间让人无法理解的慌乱中，男人拼命地跳出了快要侧翻倒下的车厢。

在双脚稍微站稳了的一瞬，他看见了足以铭记于心的景象。

毛发变幻为纯粹的火焰，本是碎裂的身躯正以烈焰的形式存在着，野兽的前爪凶狠地抬举而起，撕碎内脏的怒吼好似涌入了难以忍受的耳畔。

拉德米尔想要向前去进行支援，只不过因为这声令人威慑的吼叫，让他不单止停下了脚步，而且还陷入了深沉的昏迷。

一阵目眩过后，双眸所能望及的景象，便宛若沉落了黑暗，耳边听不见一丝的声响，相反，沉默的寒冷刺痛了颤动的神经，我一点都动不了，像是死了一样，四肢发僵。

好想..

好想站起来....

脑海中浮现了无数次最后的画面，身躯化火的猛兽高举着巨石般凶狠的爪牙，意图要将眼下与它对比起来甚是渺小的人类粉碎。

而我...还是什么都做不到吗。

忏愧间，拉德米尔停滞了任何的思考，让身体犹如飘扬的清风，荡漾在一片被时间遗忘的故土。

黑色的沙尘，不再发出声响的硕大时钟，数根蠕动的黑色线段攀附在永恒停留的钟表指针，那里有一个幻影。

坐在了那里。

「你来的太早了，停视之魔眼。」

金发的幻影这么说道，随后。

我便醒了。

光景恢复到了摇晃的车厢，一切都沉落的四周里，希德身具烧伤地踏前而来。

「....拉德基米尔大人，您总算是..醒来了啊。」

眼前的他说出了这般释然的话语，便久久地没有再张开那双紧闭的眼眸，一直以来，我都没有看清他的痛苦，而直至现在，希德脸上的阴霾，原来是如此的显眼。

◆

烈焰替代了失去的肉身，野兽升华为魔兽，以比先前还要猛烈的攻势，投以最为愤怒的怒焰，宣泄在眼前的男孩身上。

它的前爪猛地提起，随即朝向他的面前咆哮着一声足以碾碎常人内脏的怒吼，猩红的目光融化在直冲云霄的烈火当中。

只不过，少年双眼的视线并没有望向这位可以给予他绝对死亡的魔兽，而是。

「拉德基米尔大人....！」

少年如此地叫喊道，想要奔向拉德米尔的脚步，却被眼前的魔兽死死地挡住，而凝视向他的目光，就仿佛在说，你应该要面对我才是。

「那个...大家伙，能不能先暂停一下？ 我想看看拉德基米尔大人的安危，就暂停一小会儿，不会很久的！」

蹬起小腿，想要看清昏倒在地的他是否还安然无恙的想法，被面前的庞然大物彻底拒绝。

「就一下下！！求求你了，求求你了~。」

魔兽没有积极的回应，相反它的怒意使得它有了一个想法。

忽然间，它转过了身去，试图想要靠近拉德米尔的脚步，本应该是浩浩荡荡，没有一丝阻碍才对。

但是，万物皆有突然。

「给我停下。 ———— 」

冰冷到会让人发颤的语气，虽不会使得魔兽有那么一丁儿作用，只不过它还是停住了前进的意思，不是因为少年叫他停下，而是它已经达到了目的，那就是要让希德认真面对它，以及少年自己的死亡。

所以，它回过了头来，想要耻笑的瞬间，却被眼前的他冰冷了下来。

这是一种宛如凝视将死之人的眼神，男孩站立在原地，手上一点用来进行魔术仪式的媒介都没有，看上去分外弱不禁风，如果是普通的人望见，可能还是能大笑出来，随后摸着他小巧可爱的脸庞，大声地耻笑着。

但它不是普通人，它是魔兽，它是神秘的猛兽。

因此，它能看见。

看见普通人连去害怕的资格都不能拥有的东西。

魔兽惊慌了起来，它猛然扑起烈火包围却仍旧发寒的身躯，果不其然，也是理所当然的一点，那些烈焰就连男孩的一丝皮毛都烧不上。

烈焰仿佛在簇拥着原本的主人，最初的主人，或者说是，更强大的主人。

少年以冰冷的视线凝视着它的目光，随即不紧不慢地走上前去，右手在接受火焰的欢迎下，包裹着烈焰，缓缓伸向了魔兽的心脏处。

【圣哉，圣哉，圣哉。 ——————】

唯有它能听见的空灵乐曲在回荡着，在徘徊着。

【圣哉，圣哉，圣哉。 ——————】

———— 「drakones。」

我是没有心脏的，我是不可能会因为仅仅以手力就能碾碎的。 在最后，魔兽彻底消散如云烟的刹那，它在回想着，结局到来时才拥有的执念。

它本应该，不会被击败。

只是，它看见了自己必须服从的神秘，它听见了自己必须要死亡的命令，其实少年什么都没做，仅是把手放了进去，然后看着它，而它也没有被杀死，仅是听从了命令，消亡了罢。

不知不觉之间，簇拥而来的火焰形成了男孩背后的双翅，闪耀着纯粹的光辉。

但只存于一瞬，只存于停滞，只存于妄想。 哪怕是希德，也得遵从世界的原则，像他这种神秘，本来就应该在世界外侧，而不是在这里。

所以他很感谢，赐予他活在这里的任何人。

◆

我走了过来，双脚感觉都不再是自己的一般，脑袋似乎要炸裂开来，炙热的疼痛焚烧着我的后背，难以呼吸的炎热在侵袭着我最后清醒的神经。

只不过，即使再痛苦，再难忍的伤，我也还是要走过来。

我想看他是不是还活着，是不是还笑着，是不是还在着，而这同时，也是我想要在彻底闭上眼睛时，所能望见，知道的最后一件事情。

眼前的他，从沉睡中清醒了过来，而我也奋力地作出不让他难过的脸色与笑容，且以平常的语气，说着那一句普通的话语。

这不是我的逞强，我只是想这么做，就这么做而已，所以，不要怪我，千万...不要怪我。

「....拉德基米尔大人，您总算是..醒来了啊。」

◆

望着消散的结界，一切都仿若回到了安定的深夜。

在走出阶梯，迎接纽约市的辉煌之前，我想再看他一眼，并说一句，当时未能说出来的问候。

「晚上好，希德。」 ————

╳ 幕三 ╳

「你能救它吗....」

那是一片白雪皑皑的荒原，无法望清的深夜笼罩着山中仅存人烟的泥石小路，

一月的寒冬早早地停住了喧嚣，徒留下一片白雪过后的苍茫待人类畏惧。

无言的月色之下，男人跪倒在白雪皑皑的路边，冰冷的伤感渗透微微动颤的身躯，他在双手合十着祈求着，向着没有语言的神明，祈求着，降生奇迹于其身。

我能救它吗？ 我问道了满是疑惑的自己，我能救一个与我毫无相干的生命吗？从这一点看来，答案无疑是不能。

那么换一个角度，我能救一只奄奄一息的生命吗？

苍白面前，虚弱的生命在呼吸出痛苦的节奏，起伏的胸膛愈加平缓，显得随时会进入永恒的睡眠般。

男人停在了那儿，双膝参入白皑皑的雪地，任由着冰霜的大地所刮来的刺骨寒风，耻笑在耳旁。

倘若我问，你手脚冷吗？

他或许会回答，一定的。

明明比谁都清楚，这是无意义的选择，但他依旧会选择停留，驻足在于此处，这片满溢悲伤的深夜。

泥路的街灯掺杂着摇晃的电线，散发出忽明忽暗的灯火。

男人脱下了身上的大衣，将其披盖于它的肌肤。

有那么一点用也好，他想道。

痛苦在持续着，它和这位倔强的主人一齐落在这片白雪的土地，满片无垠的苍茫下，恍惚的光线显得尤其朦胧。

到底坚持下来还有什么意义呢，莫非祈求会成功吗？ 我问道了自己。

随后，我又回到一开始的问题。

我能救它吗？

思索了良久，在得出明确的结论后，我笑了笑，感受到能存在这里的意义般。

我能救它。

◆

深入夜晚的机场，是寂静的时分。

空无一人的排列座椅，稀少的环卫员工，机场的最后一班飞机刚刚才从拉德米尔的眼前检票完毕，时间进入了这座庞然大物的休眠。

没有人会注意到这显眼且分外异常的人群，在等待着不存在的航班，因为由普通人的视角来看和感受，或许只是多了一阵凌乱的风罢了。

专门属于魔术师的座位，一共有三排，二排中央则是散落开来的深蓝色水晶，而作用显而易见的，就是用来布置十分简单的结界。

这里本来就不会有太多的魔术师经过，毕竟是文明发达的地方，在美国，神秘的气息已然黯淡到犹如阴云遮蔽的弯月一般，破开这道小小的结界很简单，但所能得到的利益却少之又少，根本就毫无意义可言。

况且，这份安然的宁静，是许多来搭乘航班的魔术师都想共同拥有的一点。

被安置在拉德米尔左侧的座椅上，希德正舒坦地闭合着双眼，深沉地陷入甜蜜的睡眠中，而来到这一排的魔术师也很注意到这点，选择了沉默，亦或是离开。

当然，也没多少魔术师来这。

「我能坐在这吗？」

一名成熟女性的嗓音，传入拉德米尔的耳边，由音色来想象，应该是一位着装高雅，形体端庄的富雅女子。

结果却是大大的出乎人意料。

拉德米尔放下了手中的报刊，他点了点头，回应了句请便后，双眼的余光不经意间偷瞄了一眼。

是短发。

清爽干脆的短发，衣着美国街头式嘻哈外衣，而裤子则是留有破洞的喇叭裤，很明显，相比较说这是魔术师，不如讲很像是一位普通人误闯了结界。

「那个...请问小姐您没来错吗？」

拉德米尔细声地问道，生怕会搞错，甚至更怕是成真，如果真是他所想的那样，普通人误闯入结界的话，那么就必须得下手了。

虽然很不喜欢这种做法，但这也是没有办法的事情。 拉德米尔如此安慰自己内心，想道。

「诺莉安娜航班？ 我难道来错了吗？」

短发的女性有点深思自己的错误般，认真地环视了周遭，顺带还从口袋中拿出一张具有年代风格的黄纸上下打量了一番。

「....抱歉，是我搞错了。」

见着女子手中的卷轴后，拉德米尔松下了一口气，随即想要靠在椅子上好好也打盹一会儿时，身旁的她一副想要打开话题般，开口问道：

「嗯，我还以为你肯定会先在意我着装和头发来着，没想到啊...你是先问这些东西啊。」

女子轻微挥动着手上被摇晃成波浪状的航班卷轴，樱色的唇角在宛如雪花般白洁透彻的精致脸颊上，徐徐上升起一缕富有意义的微笑。

而后，在叹出一口气的片刻，女子也安定地坐回了自己的位置，抬头仰视着单调的机场天花板，散发着惨白光线的电灯吸引来了几只扑火的昆虫。

「..你就那么想要杀我吗，大叔。」

不能装作不理会，拉德米尔翻了一身，特意不将目光正视向对方。

「我问你，把积蓄魔力的长发换来的东西，满意吗？ 还是说，后悔呢。 可能连你自己也没想到吧，那种家伙也能输。」

「大叔，你话中有话啊。 只不过可惜的是，我一点都没听明白，什么积蓄魔力的长发换东西啊，后悔啊之类的东西，我一点都不懂。」

女子豪迈地答复着，两只手凭依上身后的栏杆，整个身体像是劳累到化作泥巴似的沉入座椅上。

相反，一旁的拉德米尔却开始显得不自在起来，一天内能观察错两次这种滑稽举动，不用说是他人了，就连自己都看不下去了。

所以，在空荡的机场回荡着唯有在场魔术师能听见的广播后，率先起身的拉德米尔干脆地抱紧了怀中熟睡的希德，嘴里叼着两张摇摇欲坠的机票（卷轴）。

而刚要抬起脚的第一步，就直接被了当的阻止了，不，应该是说，被自己僵住了。

「那个，大叔啊...其实我一直想问了啊，这个问题。」

短发的女性伸长着脖子，一只手轻微地靠在拉德米尔的左肩上，由右手顺出的指尖则是缓缓对准向怀中的希德。

「怎么了...！」

脾气暴躁到根本就是一位邋遢大叔... 短发的女性在心里宣言道，随后。

「孩子他妈呢？」

噗呲。 ————

票从嘴中被喷到了一名准备起身的魔术师脸上，衣着典雅的绅士正以诧异的脸色仔细端详了一番这张从天而降的卷轴同时，拉德米尔则向着背后转身连哈头道：

「求求你了，大姐，大公主，大小姐殿下，放过我吧...！！」

「哎呀呀... 哈哈，你搞得我很坏一样，大叔。 我的人设是热心肠的好姐姐哦，再说啦，一回生两回熟嘛！」

奋力垂低的双肩在强忍着燃上眉梢的怒火，紧抱住希德的双手正在气愤到发颤，而理由不是因为跟前的这名女性。

是自己。

自己居然会蠢到要因此失礼。

明明，明明已经下定决心，当一名绅士的啊..！可恶.....！ 此刻，拉德米尔的内心正掀起一阵汹涌的波涛。

当然，即使是他前面的行为举止，也根本称不上绅士就是了。

在二人仿佛在演绎一出舞台剧般的喧闹时，稀稀疏疏的魔术师也早已登上面前这座古老建筑后的航班。

「先生，我想..这应该是你掉的卷轴吧。」

先前被不明飞行物袭击的魔术师回过了神来，好似发现了真相一般，精神抖擞地点了点拉德米尔颤抖的肩部，在男人准备转身道谢的刹那，摆出一副潇洒飒爽的英姿。

撩起盖过眉梢的红色刘海，男性魔术师跃然地勾起了嘴上丰富的笑意。

「....嗯，谢谢。」

只不过被惨淡的无视了。

「咳咳....那个，你也来搭这个航班呢，真巧啊！哈哈哈！！」

望着眼前的拉德米尔居然能够完美无视这具独特风采的样貌，身为拥有贵族傲气的他，怎可能就这么沉默的过去。

所以，他选择了站前了一步，挡在了拉德米尔检票的脚步上，放声尬笑着。

而这一番景象，虽身处其中的拉德米尔并不自知，但作为外人的短发小姐则是分外铭记这个场面。

「真的是...太贵族了....」

微颤的拇指徐徐上升，眼角好似深含涌动的泪光般闪耀，短发的小姐佩服了这属于贵族的傲气，并表示很...赞。

◆

一顿简单的闹剧过后，所有魔术师都登上了驶往英国伦敦的飞机，拉德米尔找了一处稍微能给自己静下心的角落处坐下后，开始环顾起这异样风采的四周。

机舱内的统一色调是显眼的橘色，一眼看上去还算是可以，但如果望久一点的话，眼睛便很快地陷入了疲惫的感觉。

而这同时，也是座位迷乱安排的成效。

看似普通为一排的座位，实际上是对人类的双眼进行视觉欺骗，就例如，东边靠后是两个座位，而西边靠前则是三个座位，从用来定卫自己处于何处的中央过道上望去。

就像是一排整齐的五个座位，而当你坐上去，亦或是去仔细观察时，就会陷入一阵让人感到昏沉的迷乱，明明自己已经知道了这显而易见的真相，却还是会被这迷乱却整齐的设计给昏住了神经。

且在这一基础上搭配着鲜艳的橘色，这根本就是飞机的本身想要赶你走的意思。

「哦！大叔你原来在这啊，又见面啦，又见面啦，哼哼。」

深陷上文所讲述的迷乱中，拉德米尔甚至还来不及去嫌弃身旁特意找到他们的短发女子，俏皮的神色配上这副具有高雅意味的面庞，真不知道她的父母是什么想法。

「怎么，是得了不会说话的巴拉巴拉病吗？」

「你神经病啊，谁会得这种东西...！」

差点没注意到音量而将身旁的希德吵到翻了一身，拉德米尔只好暂时性地压下自己快要膨胀的头痛。

「...我说你..」

「我叫塔莉亚.布拉德.斯菲尔丁哦！」

「我没问你名字！」

「你可以叫我，塔 莉 亚！」

杀了我。

拉德米尔祈祷道。

◆

简单表明了疑惑，拉德米尔松垮在身后的橱柜，背靠着桌椅开了一罐雪藏的矿泉水，在将冰凉的清水灌入喉间之后，长呼出一口舒坦的气。

为了不打扰到希德，拉德米尔提议要闹就来后面闹去，虽然可能对方想错了什么，差点把两个人挤在了厕所间里，甚至被其他魔术师觉得是有失优雅的原始冲动。

而现在，总算平稳地落下闹剧的两人，也有点疲累地坐在这处在机舱的最末端，享受着彼此都喜欢沉浸的宁静。

吧？

「哦，也就说，大叔你是觉得这里很碍眼咯！」

塔莉亚还没静住半会，便奋然地卷起两手衣袖，高挥在金灿灿的短发顶上说道。

还没来得及说出什么回应的拉德米尔被这股激情的态度，惊讶到自愧不如般卑微地捏碎了手中的水瓶。

「呀...大叔，水流出来了哦。」

「我知道。」

「大叔...水真的流出来了哦。」

「我真的知道....」

◆

清理了打湿的地板后，拉德米尔答复着先前的话题。

「也不是说很碍眼....只是感觉，这很怪啊。」

「怪？ 怎么个怪法啊，大叔。」

垂头深思了片刻，拉德米尔又放松了稍有僵硬的后背，重新抬起头来，仰望着现在可触手可及的天空，只不过是橘色的罢了。

「都已经是魔术师专属的科技了，为什么，还要对我们保持厌恶的态度呢。」

面对这个疑惑，塔莉亚也不好很快回应，一齐抛向橘色天空的二人，在这处僻静的角落，真正意义上得到了平和。

「或许，是一定要这样吧。 飞机始终是科学的产物，作为将神秘抹杀的科技，当然也得作出理应的厌恶表情啊，哪怕是自己不情愿，但这也相当是世界的法则了吧。 虽然我也不是很清楚自己说得是对还是错之类的... 不过我们只是一次乘客罢了，也不用在意那么多。」

「.....也是啊，一次乘客而已，还要扯上神秘和科学之间的关系..但是如果真要让我扯一点的话，我觉得科学不一定是抱有厌恶的敌对态度，或者说，神秘也不是被科学抹杀什么的，只是有些东西时间到了，就到了。」

在拉德米尔深情地发出感叹的同时，塔莉亚高高地抬起了手臂，以指尖合十的形状使出力气似的拍打到他的背上。

「大哲学家，厉害了啊！」

本想要回予反击的拉德米尔，在转头面向女子的目光时，内心里仿佛被这份美丽震撼到了一般停住了想要反驳的自己，相反他无言地哼笑着，那个从来没有正视塔莉亚的拉德米尔。

「或许还真的是，毕竟我这个名字也有这味道嘛。」

「大叔的名字？」

「拉德米尔。」

干脆地回应过后，拉德米尔带着满心的清爽站起了身来，蓝色双眸的视线向着前方布满橘光的天空，脑海中不再过多挤满了迷乱。

只是。

「拉德基米尔？」

「....fuck。」

╳ 幕四 ╳

人往下坠落的时候是什么感受？

对于这个问题，我可以清楚地告诉你们任何人。

就像是一场在空白的纸张上，写下一切的往事般，明明是在下坠，却仿佛漂浮在空中，享受着清风与世界最为接近的瞬间。

听着狂傲的风愈加温柔，望着纷扰的世间越加遥远，而后又看向自己，这个脆弱胆怯的自己，总算是没有带有一丝牵挂与对死亡的恐惧。

跳了下去。

在陷入空荡的瞬间，去追忆起已然成为碎片的往事。

为什么，人类会在死亡时留念呢，哪怕是一位自杀的人，也是会在双脚挪离生命的刹那，开始去触碰碎裂的曾经。

明明都已经没有了活着的意义，却还是会去想象着活过的将来。

在我对于科学崇拜，渴望的时候。

我被家人告知，自己身为魔术师的命运，就是承接先祖的意志，向着世界的真相不断探寻。

而我在后来也知道了，世界的真相就是我们的一切。

时间的流动会让我们所有人或多或少去学会了什么，了解了什么，清楚了什么，知道了什么，而其中的代价则是在学会时清楚了自己的无力，在了解时学会了自己的妥协，在清楚时了解了自己的力不能及之处。

而如果在抵达那个地方，知道了世间的一切时。

我们会不会明白，自己的渺小呢？

◆

一个舒扬着古典音乐的乐盒，两瓶刚沾满红光的摇曳酒杯，这是一间被时代滞留的房间，没有多余的装饰，没有过多铺张奢华的物品，纯粹简单的座椅外加一张恰好大小的小桌。

两名衣着典雅的魔术师正缓缓升起指尖提住的酒杯，向着双方各敬了一杯淡凉的红酒，迷离的酒香充溢在橘黄色灯光所笼罩的天花板。

偏靠向左侧窗口的布拉姆开口道：

「真是好久不见啊，我的朋友。」

「哪里的话，如果想见我，你大可以天天来乘坐我这个航班。」

听闻见安洁的话，身着贵气的魔术师高笑了片刻。

「我可听说，你甚少亲临自己的航班啊。」

「但这一次不就在这儿吗？」

撩动垂帘于腰间的长发，安洁微抹出一缕嫣然的笑意，他提起了桌上的酒杯随后晃动了少许，双眸的视线停滞在涌起波澜的酒水间。

人类只要轻微提起酒杯的柄，就能将杯中的世界翻腾天地且不用付出一丝代价，当然如果需要的话，或许会沾湿了些许衣裳罢了。

太简单了。

去推动一个世界。

「你还是没有放下那双眼睛吗？」

布拉姆问道。

「啊...这放不下的。」

灌入喉间略带甜腻的红酒，安洁挪开了在椅上的身子，向着不远处的门扉伸出了手心，在随即想要拉开的刹那，他好似忽然顿悟了什么一般，双眼发亮恍如青春活力的少女。

「你说，乘人之危怎么样？」

魔术师无奈地耸拉着双肩，而后也随着安洁的脚步双手依凭在即将拉开的门扉表面上，二人正视着彼此的视线，但不同的是，双方并没有达到统一的想法。

相反，他们的想法相差甚远，根本不可能会谈入一块。

「糟透了，安洁。」

◆

不知不觉中，时间流逝的飞快，刚还无法望清的深沉云端，如今却可以触及远方的皓月，稀疏的星光点缀着透露哀凉之气的光线，飘洒向流动的晚风间。

望着手腕上的时间，也是时候该回希德身边，亦或是回到座位上好好歇一会儿。

拉德米尔伸了下松散的腰间以及稍有酸痛的肩头，无视身旁塔莉亚想要开口的动作，撒了撒随意的手心，以表示道别的意思后，迈着尽量沉着的步伐走在中央的行人道上。

而在不过几步路的时间，他完全可以去试想到，眼前必定会出现拦路的讨厌身影。

也是...这毕竟是他的飞机，我也没想过能够全身而退之类的。 拉德米尔无意撇开对方的视线，反而正视着他的目光。

「安洁.诺莉安娜，如果你想要这只眼睛的话，大可去到伦敦那会再说，而且到了那时，我也绝对不会有一丝留念。」

没有回应，哪怕是扯高了音量，甚至抛给了他难堪的脸色，这位名叫安洁.诺利安娜的长发男性，也没有一点痛快的反应。

实在不像是平常的他，没有答复。

「...不，我不需要了。」

贴近拉德米尔的眼帘，面容神色相比较男子的刚性，安洁更显得少女的柔和，说句不过分的话，如果不清楚他的本人，从外貌上来看，完完全全可以当作一名貌美的女性。

所以，在安洁强挤进拉德米尔的视线时，从他微张开的桃色唇间所呼出的淡气，使得拉德米尔迫不得已地挪开了半步距离，以免发生难堪的意外。

只不过，这一切都在他开口说出那句话的瞬间，被抛到了脑后。

「你的源起...不，你的停视魔眼已经不再完美了。 缺失了灵魂的完美性，就不再配拥有艺术的名号了。」

说完，安洁顺出一只白皙的指尖挥动起飘逸的长发，没有半步停留的意思，向着拉德米尔的前方踏去，随后消失在看似长远的行人道上。

◆

透过机舱固定的窗口，从圆形的玻璃望见外边的世界时，仿佛一个世界就只有那么大，只有在圆心里一般渺小。

月光明亮着浩瀚，星辰黯淡着光辉，深夜的云端之上，是寂静的世界在高歌着一首代表寂静的乐曲。

我望着这片熟悉的景象，心里却万分体会到陌生的冰冷。

这不是我的世界

吗？

我不止一次地问到自己，这个世界，我是存在过的，还是存在着的，亦或是更接近的事实，根本不存在。

拉德基米尔大人有时会问我，我的过去是什么。

而我也一般回答他。

「你比谁都要清楚，我的过去哦。」

这不是我不能回答，无法回答。

而是，这就是我的回答。

他拥有这个世界的怀抱，拥有存在于这片大地的证明，我的过去其实就是他的影子，在没有被阳光显现时，我就只是沉默在黑暗的角落里，看着这片熟悉却又给我陌生的天空。

我忘了，很多事情。

忘了那个人的脸。

忘了那座山。

忘了那个小村子。

忘了那条小溪流。

直至如今，我坐在了这里，听着逐渐逼近的脚步声，我也仍在遗忘着。

◆

「醒来很久了吧？抱歉啊，遇到了点事情，对了。 要吃点东西吗？」

「晚上吃东西会发胖的呀，拉德基米尔大人。」

在男人回到自己僻静的一角，发现希德已经醒来的事实后，心中的一口长气也总算是松懈下来。

他没法不去接受自己担心男孩的心情，相反，他很高兴，自己还算是个有感情的人类，活在世界的酸甜苦辣中。

「就凭这一点，你必须要长壮一点！」

说完，拉德米尔准备起身，只是脚步却还未能离开座位的半米，就被身后的小手牵制下来。

转过身去，男孩的目光依旧在遥望着窗外的世界，宁静的夜空只有满片昏沉的黑云以及时有时无的圆月。

他没有等到拉德米尔的疑惑，率先开口止住男人的脚步。

「这个飞机到了睡眠时间，就会布罗结界，那可是诺利安娜和索菲利亚的杰作哦。 如果拉德基米尔大人想多活久一点的话，还是老老实实地坐在这吧。」

「...这就没办法了啊。」

说实在的，这已经是预料之中的事情，魔术师的飞机，魔术师布罗的结界，如果在这两种情况下都没有危险的话，这根本就是白日做梦。

所以，拉德米尔只不过是找个借口让自己好好坐下来，留在希德的身边罢了。

同时，这也是27岁近30的老男人借口，这理所当然的，一下子就可以被希德给望穿的小把戏。

但是，二人都很享受这份玩笑的愉快，因此什么都不会发生，在这个劣质的借口下。

今天的夜晚，就应该如此平定吧。

安洁对于魔眼的追逐也算是在今天划下了句号，而且在眼睛睁开的那时起，飞机也就会到达英国伦敦，时间没错的话，一切都会在今夜的平定下，结束了吧。

◆

深夜，机舱沉入了睡眠的时间，乘坐的魔术师们也是为了这种纯粹的科技体验感而来到了这里，所以也不可能会像往常那般拥有太过多余的紧张神经。

...所以啊，他们是真的愚蠢。

我站在了机舱的末端，位于黑暗笼罩之下的最后一片光明处。

果不其然的一点，没有一个人是在清醒的。

就连诺利安娜和那位索菲利亚，也都是在休息的状态。

真让人意外和不惊讶啊。

睁开了先前装设好的魔眼，深邃的黑色双瞳间，焕发起异样的光辉，宛如齿轮在眼中运转，闪烁出一片重叠的模糊景象过后。

涌动于眼帘的黑暗间，就开始拥有了仿若蜿蜒的毒蛇，缠绕在半空中的结界。

真的相当精致，可谓是在这个机舱内毫无破绽的结界，美到让人都怀揣着珍惜的神情，黑色的空间当中，无数道银河流动在狭小的世界，他们亮起璀璨的光辉，犹如永恒的白昼，不屑于沉沦。

太棒了... 太棒了...！

只不过。 ————

也就止步于此罢了。

从腰间顺出的弯刀，于指尖的环绕下把玩了几分，利落的寒光，相比较眼前的银河，虽绝对逊色，但如果是锐利的凶狠，那么..这些只有美的东西，则就如同沾湿的白纸般。

不堪一击。

我踏前了一步，进入了结界的触动范围。

当中，我很感谢是魔术师的飞机，能够让我带上这个锐利了点儿的魔术礼装，用来斩碎这种线条般的结界，真的太轻而易举了。

利用魔眼的干预，结界的弱点就好似没有穿着盔甲的骑士屹立于战场之上，而我手中挥动的弯刀，既是带来死亡的悲号，也是降临福音的圣歌。

我有能力去阻止自己犯下的错误，所以我就一定会去行动。

那是自己的失责，是自己的粗心大意所导致的结果，哪怕可能会因为那个男孩的袭击而暂时性衰败一会，也在所不辞。

又是一击干脆地横砍，需要斩碎的结界也就只剩余眼前的一条。

并不需要斩碎全部，且如果全方面破坏结界的话，诺利安娜和索菲利亚是绝对会醒觉的，而这可不是我想要的结果。

「谢谢你，选在了这里作为你的安眠之地，大叔。」

在以毫无感情色彩的说出这句冰冷的言语后，女子高举起指尖中紧握住的刀刃，散发出寒光的尖锐闪烁在沉寂的漆黑。

只差一秒的时间，便能夺取他的性命。

可惜啊，还是晚了一步呢.... 淡然的叹息后，女子平静地望着渐渐亮起的机舱灯火。

◆

双眼看向前方，灯光辉煌的住所。

橘黄色的明亮照耀在这片刚陷入沉寂的黑夜下，白发的男孩双手紧握着近在咫尺的刀刃，滚烫的鲜血从那捏紧的指尖中流淌而出，滴落在我的鞋尖之上。

「我应该能想到的啊...」

对于这场不怎么出乎意料的埋伏，我比任何人都要清楚。

不知是在苦笑呢，还是说在自嘲着自己的傲慢呢，面前最为真实的结果，可谓是十足十地代价啊。

「你也应该，小心一点你手上的东西哦，大姐姐。」

「啊...我当然知道。」

回予男孩的笑颜相当勉强，我承认，自己是被戏耍了一般。

周遭的魔术师都用着诧异的视线看待这场意外的纷争，逼近的人群中，我还是能有一点闲暇去顾虑一下他人的目光的。

就例如。

与拉德米尔齐肩的赤发男性，布拉姆.纳泽莱.索菲利亚。

二人或许从上飞机的那一刻起，就对我有监视了吧。

真的是...真的是.... 男人都这么无聊的吗？ 看来，还是小男孩更符合我的兴趣多一点。

所以，我回过了多余的神采，以面对跟前僵持住的他。

散发惨白的发丝，以及这副稚气尚存的面庞，他仿若是天使的完美品，在拥抱着男性的刚毅时还拥有着女性的柔和。

我有一种爱好，就是不善于去破坏完美的事或物。

哪怕是必须要杀或者是毁灭的东西，如果他们完美，那便是在我眼里的无罪。

我无意识地舔舐了下干燥的唇角，机舱的温度在这次橘光的亮起时，变得难耐了起来。

「时间快到了吧，男孩。」

「....时间？」

「看起来你还不是很清楚，这把刀的另一点。」

他疑惑的神色没有半点惊慌，相反，他更多的是新奇，面对这类他所不知道的事物，从这一点看来，人群中的那两名魔术师真的是太过于逊色了。

「.....银色的剑身，中国秦代的文字..难道...！」

拉德米尔几乎要呼出声来的答案被一旁的布拉姆制止住喉间，他很有一种喜好看待事物往悲剧化发展的恶习。

只不过，拉德米尔没有。

「..快撒手！希德！！ ————」

挣开了布拉姆那无意义的束缚，拉德米尔总算朝着疑惑中的希德投掷于了致命的真相。

但是都太晚了啊。

望着双手紧握的剑刃变得柔软，如同化作了泥浆般卸下了尖锐的防御，男孩带有满心不解的神态，还未来得及松开发觉不对劲的手心时。

仿若华丽的白银飘散起紫色的浓雾，强烈且致命的魔力气息，将机舱的范围结界以肉眼可见的速度，迅速溶解。

这是伤人也伤己的最后方案，也是我最不想去进行的事态。

但现在看来....！ 

同时未来得及去反应的，还有塔莉亚自己。

实在没有去想到，这般绝杀的水银也未能把男孩击溃于刹那，只见希德嫌弃地甩开手上的银色液体，随即以凡人难以招架的攻势，猛地高抬起利索地左腿。

一击凶狠地劈落干脆地碎裂了座位上的握把，在塔莉亚措手不及的一刻，再次进行了还击。

「拉德基米尔大人！」

「了解！ ————」

不顾布拉姆惊异的视线，拉德米尔开始向着机舱的上空，撒开三颗压箱底的纯粹之物，世界上三颗被首先发现的宝石，在宝石被矿工发现的时候，就立即从他手中夺取，由魔术师之手保存至今的强力媒介。

也可以说是一件极其有力的魔术礼装。

「这可一点都不妙啊....」

不再以轻貌的玩耍心态进行对敌的塔莉亚，将睁开魔眼的双眸凝视向飘洒天空的宝石。

在眼球迸发喷张的异能瞬间，高速运转的魔眼哀嚎起轰隆的悲鸣，一团密密麻麻的凌乱线条正在从魔眼的根部抵达到击溃的弱点，像是一道尖锐的强光刺破了眼膜以及视觉的感官般。

在双眼传来一阵足以麻痹神经的剧痛后，瞪起魔眼的双眸顿然间陷入了失明，黑暗的四周只能感受到炽热的鲜血滑过润滑的肌肤。

浓郁的铁锈味代表着自己的大意所造成的失败，塔莉亚凭着自身强大的毅力，仍旧在保持着尚还算优雅的姿态，依傍在身后的座位上。

昏暗的视线，传来呜鸣的四周与那漫入鼻腔的血腥，塔莉亚哼笑着这所谓的失败，像是在享受着这份死亡的宁静般。

「大叔，我能问你个事情吗。」

虽然早已发现了她的敌意，但拉德米尔还是作为了朋友，和塔莉亚真真正正地去谈过一次舒畅的聊天，所以，他没有理由去拒绝这属于她最后的问题。

「当然可以。」

男人踏前了一步，想要更接近她的身姿，去做出了回应。

「现在是几秒...啊，就是分钟后面的秒，告诉我就好。」

「....45。」

「45吗....嗯，谢谢了。」

话音刚落，刚还处在站离的女人，便以双膝跪地的姿态，永久地陷入了长眠。

她没有做到自己的计划吗，还是说，在最后，她放弃了自己的计划？ 拉德米尔想不清楚，只不过他的魔眼，在这时。

在这突兀的瞬间。

◆

「.....切，开始了吗。」

安洁苦闷地喝下了一口红酒，他没有去理会房间外的异样喧闹，只是在事件结束的一刻，仿佛是对一件愚蠢的事情发出了不屑的乍舌般。

◆

我....

混乱的视线下，拉德米尔的魔眼发出了颤动神经的悲鸣，复杂紊乱的黑色线段层峦迭加，起伏于重合的画面。

没有色彩，没有光泽，唯有停滞的狂风，以及那终焉的尘土在呼啸着，崩溃之后又重合，重合后又崩溃，坍塌的建筑化为了鲜草，鲜草的地面在随后的岁月中挺起了文明的大厦。

喧闹的小镇暗下了灯火，纷扰的街道又掩盖了灯火的寂静。

世界就是在如此的崩塌过后，再次进行了重生，随之又在重生之后，进行了崩塌。

在拉德米尔的耳边，混乱嘈杂的黑影贯彻着悲哀的鸣唱，仿佛与世界之外的异样不同，悦耳的空灵在恍然之间，掩盖了刺耳的不堪。

那是分外让人熟悉的声色，那是已然飘逝于眼帘的她在低声倒数着，宛如世界终结前的分秒。

「46。」

「47。」

「48。」

「49。」

———— 「50。」

噗通。

沉重的闷响，将深入混乱的拉德米尔从中解脱，只不过，橘黄色的灯光所笼罩之下，眼前的尸体，又多了一具冰冷。

希德倒在了地上，久久未有一丝回神的意思。

而在那之后，男人试着想要挪动起发颤的脚步，只是，他并没有去做出动弹。

深深注视着逐渐远去的希德，身后由布拉姆搭来的手心，也在沉默中消散如云烟，男人看见，一片掩埋在深谷底下的阳光，是如此的朦胧，散落下眼帘的光线，宛若飞落的尘烟，无言地死寂着。

他在那片世界的彼端，尽头之处的风暴下，望见一座陌生的城市闪烁起冰冷的灯火，一名与自己毫无瓜葛的少年，丧命于拉德米尔的手中。

待他回过神来，拉德米尔也转过了身来。

漆黑，纯粹，模糊，朦胧。

就像是一个会动的影子般。

男人哽咽下不安的唾沫，冷色的汗珠浸透了身着的衣裳，他还未能给自己一个完美的借口，去阐述恍如假象的一幕，而且。

在不知不觉中，他以颤动的嗓音与那不可置信的惊恐目光，说道：

「....我，我杀了..人。」

-尘缭世间.FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看/thank you for your time/ありがとうございます。


	3. 无常的道/世事常ならず

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十世纪的末路，带来了属于全新时代的21世纪。时光荏苒，岁月宛若一条长河将过往与未来汇聚成了一段绢细的水流。在二十一世纪开始的6年后，位于日本东海岸的一座新升的都市，峡海市。围绕于一片广阔的圆心海水潭而建立起来的梦幻城市，而故事的开始也就是从峡海市的一日深夜中拉开了序幕，据一名目击者阐述，那天夜里，他看见了影子在杀人。/世紀の末路は、新しい時代に属する21世紀をもたらした。時間がどんどん過ぎて，歳月はまるで長い川のようだ過去と未来を束ねて、紡いだ水の流れになった。二十一世紀から六年後に，日本東海岸にあるニューリットルの都市，峡海市。広大な円心海水の潭をめぐって作られた夢の都市です，物語の始まりは、峡海市の一日の深夜から始まった。目撃者によると、その夜、彼は影を見て殺人していたという。

╳ 序幕 ╳

哐当，哐当。

寂静的夜空，飘拂着翠绿的竹林，由皎洁的月光所照耀的石板路上，好似蜿蜒向上的台阶有了几分银色的微光，闪烁着仿佛置身于云端的虚渺。

男子踏响了脚下的木屐，单薄的衣裳在狂妄的冷风面前，是显得如此的脆弱，但男子仍是不肯放下被风刮疼的手心，而紧紧簇拥于胸怀之前的，是一位冒着热汗的女孩。

她快不行了。

村中唯一的医师如此说道。

而这句话，直至现在，都比在耳畔边呼啸而过的凌冽狂风还要显得真实。

她快不行了。

这一句令人无力到可以使得壮年男子落泪的结果，让女孩微微浮起的呼吸声更为让其心碎。

本来不应该去相信的。

哐当，哐当。

穿着木屐的赤脚感受着刺骨的风寒，环绕在台阶两侧的竹林拼了劲地摇摆着，恍若如耻笑着男子的愚蠢与那不值一提的感情般。

她快不行了。

但她是我的女儿啊！！

男子厉声地嘶吼道，就连他自己都不敢去相信，自己会情绪失控，自己会把急躁的情感发泄在无关人士的身上。

所以，他再也不想拖累任何人了。

阴沉的黑云遮蔽住浩瀚的月色，将无眠的星空掩盖，落下风与雨的狂暴交响曲。

急促砸落的雨滴，宛若一根根坚硬的银针，扎入男子劳累的身躯，急忙把披着于身的衣物盖在女孩胸前的他。

还不肯放弃。

轰鸣的雷霆掺杂着金黄色的闪电，撼动着这一整座破败不堪的石台阶，身旁摇曳的竹林不再能发出耻笑，各自因狂风而倒落。

听不见脚下响起的哐当声，耳边啪嗒啪嗒地胡乱吹响着雨水的洗礼，嘈杂混乱的音色将男子每向前跨上的步伐都显得比以往更为沉重。

只是。

他还不肯放弃。

雷鸣与暴乱的风仿若张牙舞爪的鬼怪，敲起腰间的锣鼓，手持着利刃兵器，双眼煞气直冲地凝视着跪倒在地的他。

「求求你，帮帮我.....」 男子双手合十，拍了一次又一次无力到发抖的掌声，磕绊在破旧石板的额头流露出雨水和鲜血交替的液体。

随着台阶两旁的竹林坍陷，暴雨带起泥土形成的浪涛将后来的路垄断。

「求求你，帮帮我.....」

◆

因昨夜的雨水而滋润起前些日子还在干涸的田地缘故，村民们纷纷对此表示乐开了花，同时也发现了倒在剩余没多少的现代化油柏路面上的青年。

青年身着的衣物与前来救助的村民浑然不同，他所穿的是比身旁的朴质而显得要分外古典的服饰，虽然有一位男孩自告奋勇，想要拿些他身上的东西，但被后来赶到的母亲制止后，就放弃了念头。

「大概，是被鬼袭击的吧....」

一位肤色黝黑的男性摸了摸圆滑的脑袋瓜，而后又把淳朴的双眼视线放向油柏路一旁的山头上，心里与口中便得出了大家一致认同的答案。

这位青年，被鬼袭击了。

╳ 幕一 ╳

稻田的麦香扑哧鼻腔，男孩嬉笑着俏皮的脸蛋，直横过沾染湿润泥地的田野，将指尖紧抓着的喇叭花递给一家门户前。

「快出来了啦！」

男孩敲响了好几次木门，虽嘴上好似很是急躁的叫喊道，但本人其实正在一边的小木椅子上悠闲地享受着中午时分的日光。

时间一分一秒地过去，木门后的人还是没有给予回应，只不过男孩也一点都不着急似的，数起了蔚蓝晴空之上的朵朵云彩。

「一个小狗样子..两个小狗....不对，这个是兔子吧。嗯...！一个小狗样子，一个兔子.....咿呀！！！——— 」

差点被身旁的门扉震落在地，男孩有些失措地挠着脖子，一边在摸寻着跌落手心的喇叭花，一边呆望着门后的芳龄女孩。

麻花色的发丝，脑后编制着细心的辫子，润白色的脸颊微微鼓起，一脸很不高兴的样子直视着男孩略显尴尬的目光。

不过其实吧。

应该是怒气冲冲地瞪着才对....

「你看，喇叭花哦！」 在摸回掉落在地的喇叭花后，男孩立马递给了女孩的面前，脸上浮出不好意思的笑意。

「妈妈天天从山里带回来的东西，有什么好奇特的。」

撇过一边肉嘟嘟的唇角，女孩哼了一声便撒手准备向房屋后迈去。

眼看着好不容易叫出来的她，又得回去时，男孩一个激灵想到了一件事。

「对了，对了，你知道吗？今天村里来贵人了哦，好像是被鬼袭击的....大人们是这样子说的就是了啦...」

停住了，女孩刚要踏前的步子停滞在时间的流动中，她缓缓转过仍在气愤的脸庞，细声地问道：

「在哪儿？」

◆

穿过小河溪流，男孩满怀喜悦的神色，领着女孩奔向他家的屋檐前，途中不缺乡村仅有的浪漫风光。

蓝色羽翼的知更鸟叽喳地坐落在老树枝头，下边忙着打水的主妇们，还在讨论着今早的事情，时而吵闹地嬉笑，时而像是年龄尚小的少女一般娇羞地低语着。

男孩的祖祖辈辈都是医生，也是村里唯一的医生，所以要过家门，也还得走小路的二人俩，翻过草地上的木栏。

本来这以前不是草地的来着，应该是一大片茂盛的竹林。

虽然不知真假，也没多少印象，男孩还是很高兴地带着女孩爬进了家中的一面窗口。

啪嗒。 ———

「摔疼我了....」 女孩摸着撞落地板的额角，眼含细微泪光的红着脸说道。

「没关系没关系！我们家都是医生，爷爷说过，你五岁的时候得过一场大病呢！而且还是会发热的那种哦！但你现在瞧瞧，自己不还活着好好的嘛。」

「你是在咒我死咯？」

男孩拉下了一边笑脸，无奈地耸了耸着肩头。

「所以...那个被鬼袭击的人呢？」 女孩站起了身板，踏着榻榻米包裹住的房屋地板，四处看看，东边望望地问道。

「啊，在这边哦，因为被爷爷说是重要的客人，所以应该是在主室里边吧。」

一边咕喃着，一边与身旁的她一齐打开了门厅大门，结果一个不注意....

「她怎么在这儿？！」 年龄从容貌上看，已然接近珠黄的妇女凶起眼角的余光，双手叉腰想要试图强行将儿子的目光对过来。

「那个...阿姨我。」

「没和你讲话，你这个害人鬼！！这么晦气的东西，你这个臭小子，也敢带来我们家里？！」

因为双手指尖极其不留情地抓挠，男孩感到了疼痛而流下了热泪。

「说话啊！！！！！——————」 妇女的声音近乎于雷鸣一般，震动了整个房屋的角落，男孩在忍受不住指尖所带来的疼痛后，放声大哭了起来。

一旁的女孩也在强忍着眼眶中的泪光，匆忙地跑出了房门，留下妇女那一道可以吃人的凶狠目光。

顿然间，房屋内仅剩下男孩响彻天花板的哭闹与妇女的无视。

只不过。

主室间的客人仿佛注意到了外边不妙的情况，拖着病伤的身体，推开了木门。

前几天就没再打理的秀发，凌乱如外边的草团，青年虽说是衣着华丽沉重，但其神色更像是十七八岁的年轻少年，但本人的年龄已过二十这个事实，他还是不会去辩解的。

掺杂着些许睡意的眼眸望向门外的一切，妇女在看见打扰到客人之后，便立即安慰起哭闹的男孩。

面对此番场景，青年只能苦笑回应道。

「刚刚是发生了什么了吗？」

「没！没有这些事！！什么都没发生！」

妇女连忙地晃着双手说没有，但一旁哭闹的男孩却大声喊着。

「妈妈是坏人，妈妈是坏人！！」

所以说啊...终究还是发生了什么了吗.... 青年无奈地垂下双肩，彻底拉开了本是半虚掩着的木门，步入男孩泪水灌满的视线中来。

「谢谢你，能帮我这个陌生人...哦，对了，我该叫你什么？」 青年回过头，发出感谢之余还问道妇女的称呼。

「不用谢，这是我们的本分，毕竟是我们没有管好，才会闹出鬼来伤人。 叫我阿明就好！」

鬼....？ 青年低头沉思了片刻，随后耳边依旧在萦绕着男孩响彻天地的哭声。

「打扰到您的休息，深感抱歉。 如果没什么事的话，我也要去忙活今天的午餐了。」

「嗯，本来是打算回去看看我晕倒的地方有没有落下什么东西，如果阿明有事的话，我想...嗯。 哭鼻子的男孩，能带哥哥去吗？」

青年伏下身子，擦拭去男孩眼角旁的泪珠，温和的神色跃于言表。

「...这个，他还只是个孩子。」

「嗯，不要紧的。 男孩子在这个时候，最爱的就是各处游玩，由他带我，绝对会是一件很棒的事。」

面对青年如此执着的态度，阿明也没再说些什么，便随着他意去了。

◆

去的一路上，虽是母亲同意，但男孩自己并没有体现出相同的意见，所以很是尴尬的氛围满溢在乡村的风光之上。

「那个...你叫什么名字？」

「步川间夜。」

「间夜啊....给你取这个名字的人，一定是位深有思想的人吧。」

「哎？你怎么知道的啊，大哥哥。」

男孩瞬间闪亮了眼瞳，一副望见神人的模样向着青年问道。

而青年也不知道一时间该回答什么，仅是在那远方田野的微风传来阵阵凉意之时，仿佛分外语重心长地朝着男孩温柔地笑道。

「因为哥哥我啊， 是魔法使哦。」

╳ 幕二 ╳

沉默持续了一段尴尬的时间。

青年形同男孩身后的那段倔强的影子，在今日正午时分的阳光下徐徐摇曳。

位于二人正前方的，是夺舍了自然的现代文明，虽然说是现代文明，不如准确点来说是现代文明的残骸。

丝毫没有认真态度的乡村路段建设，半途而废至村门口大约一公里的位置，残旧的铁锈延伸向孤立的铁栏。

铁栏后所捍卫的，是一片遥望无际的麦田，翠绿的嫩芽散发光辉于金光之下，仿若垂帘细雨的神明将绽放撒落绚烂丛中。

走过榕树遮蔽的荫凉，漫步向炙热火辣的油柏路，钢筋混泥土所筑成的大道对于这座远离世间纷扰的乡村来说，分外少见。

之所以肯在脾气差到极致的时刻，陪同青年而来，或许也是男孩想要再看一眼新奇的事物。

毕竟在这个年纪，家里的风景重复且单调无味，唯有那远处无可触及的世界，永远闪耀新鲜的光景。

男孩不顾火热的烈阳蔓上额角，从而流落大量的汗水，碰及地面的双手满怀着新鲜的目光，久久不肯挪开半分。

试想着可能要待上一会儿的青年，很认可男孩的这般心情，没有一丝抱怨的他，安静地找了一处算是阴凉的角落，细细观察着不远处的山门。

「大哥哥你说过...你是魔法使对吧。」

青年诧异地回过神来，他在缓缓点头又摇头的迟钝情况下，不怎么干脆地回应着男孩的搭话。

「怎么说呢..其实....嘛，算了。 大哥哥我啊，的的确确是魔法使哦。」

站起了身子，临出门前想起脱下那身沉重的奢华外套，在现在的汗水浸透看来，是个分外明智的选择。

青年扇动着敞开于胸怀的白衬衫衣角，回予微笑向着跟前的男孩。

好似在为这个答案细细思考了一番，间夜踏前了一步，又一次抛出了疑惑。

「那么，什么样的人才能是魔法使呢？」

而这个问题，暂时没法回答。

◆

通过山脚的坍塌路段废了不少的功夫，据间夜的模糊描述，八年前的雨夜所造成的泥石流，将前往寺庙的路彻底垄断。

而道路建设的施工停滞，多多少少都用了这个借口。

八年前的那晚过后，他们说第二天来修整。

五年前的那晚过后，他们说下个星期来修整。

直到现在，他们所说的下个星期也还未如约而至。

「我倒还算不在乎的，这种事情。 毕竟你看啊，这里多美啊！ 来捉迷藏刚刚好哦。」

间夜顿然开朗的心情，不知是因何而来，但总而言之这都是好事。

因听闻见他的喜悦，我环顾着这宏伟筑成的自然奇观，翠绿的竹叶时而飘散蓝天，时而落于水面荡起一阵涟漪的波纹，泥土的芬芳是比村中的要好上许多。

不知是八年的时光太过久远，胡乱的杂草将眼前的据说是通往寺庙的台阶所笼罩于一片深绿，身旁除了茂盛的竹林外，还有几棵孤独的小树晃动着枝头的嫩叶。

「就算你不困扰，村里的人或许也还是会有几个来向地方管理提议的吧，就例如间夜你的父母之类的。」

———— 「没有的。」

间夜没有停下指引我向目的地的脚步，但同时也没有转过身来。

背对着我的答复也比先前的沉默还要冰冷，仿佛仅存于溪水的流淌在摇出音色，忽然寂静而下的氛围从间夜的回答中幽幽传荡。

「大哥哥说过吧，给我取这个名字的一定深有思想什么的...是完全没有的。 我的父亲，是个浑蛋。」

停住脚下稀疏踏响泥路的步伐，我驻留在了杂草丛生的台阶上，竹林因风而摇摆的沙拉音色涌动在流通的寂静中。

扯破了正午的热烈，树荫下的冰冷提升到发寒于肌肤的程度。

我倒吸了一口不应该会在此刻出现的凉气，且并不是因这个沉重的话题而导致的。

「...间夜，还有多远。」

「哎...？」

表示惊讶的间夜转过身来，正视向双方眼瞳的一刻，风停住了喧闹。

「首先我很抱歉触及到这个话题，但还是请允我冒昧问一句，距离我晕倒的地方，还有多久的时间才能到。」

「....额，就在前面，直走出这片竹林就是了。」

我微微垂低的双肩，想要放松的心态在此时的异常面前，压不过脸庞的阴霾与神经的紧绷，我有意而为之的装作平淡的回应后，擦肩过了男孩站处的方位，并说出是警告也不为过的言论。

「那间夜你先回家去吧，这里的路我都熟悉的差不多了。 还有啊..记得回去要报父母平安，或许他们真的是浑蛋吧，但至少我相信，她不会不去爱孩子的。」

穿过竹林的身影若如消逝于重新袭来的清风间，男孩目送着远去的青年，虽万般不解，却还是对最后的那段话语，怀揣着不知其意的沉重心情。

所以，在那没多久之后，这个被自然掩盖的道路，便毫无一人驻留。

◆

木窗木屋檐，木屋檐的木平台与那凭靠一旁的木梯子，都在麦田的岸边平静地伫立着。

我透过尚能望清的窗户间隙，将远处大路的他们所观察入心中。

「那个笨蛋果然先跑了。」

在嘀咕完一句微弱的话语后，我继续盯紧着另一位没有离去的身影。

身着白色衬衫，貌似是棕色的长发后扎了一个类似于妈妈的发辫，但脸上的表情不可能望得清楚，毕竟能见到他的行为举动，也已经是天助的好事了。

真奇怪....为什么要在那里..待会，他走了回去？

青年的身影在确定男孩走后，再次回到了那片坍塌的道路，从而无法得以明确其中状况。

「看来....第一天还是不能抱有期望吗。」

说完，女孩便顺着身后的梯子，落回了茅草堆积的路面。

正午的阳光逐渐飘向山头的另一端，但那份攀附上肌肤的炎热并未减少去一分一毫地停留在好似发热的大地。

明明才是3月，就宛如步入了夏日，这里的天气总是如此的令人奇怪，不过这并不需要过于疑惑与惊异。

毕竟，对于我来说，奇怪的事情早就见完了。

想哼出小曲的唇角微微动起，只是到了提起篮子的一刻，也尚未飘出悦耳的音色。

阳光惨淡地闪耀着陷入枯萎的茅草，麦田依旧摇曳于金光之下。

◆

「我回来了。」

推开庭院后的木门，饭菜的香味便遍及十里般触动间夜稍显昏沉的心情，男孩霎时间亮起了眼，四处追寻着香气的来源。

咚咚直响的脚步踩踏在房屋内的各处角落，客厅没有，前院没有，唯有卧室外的走廊所延伸向的主厅。

间夜屏住了呼吸，饱满着期待的神情拉开了虚掩的门扉。

母亲步川明衣正打算张罗好最后一道菜色，而也在这时，身后突入的身影让她回过了神来，转身望去。

呆滞地站在门扉旁的间夜一时间哽咽了少许，热锅蒸起白雾的同时，也在不忘发出荡荡声响，母亲停留在了转身的原地，橱窗外，是一片遮盖烈阳的晴空。

「我......」

是不敢去直视母亲的目光还是为何，间夜扪心自问道，他停靠在门扉的指尖紧紧抓牢，像是一放手就会掉入脚底下的无底洞。

哪怕，这个无底洞根本就不存在。

空气间沉闷的回音由母亲明衣所踏响的脚步发起，她简单修整好了稍有邋遢的围裙，将最后一道菜色，炖汤置于桌上。

琳琅满目的各色好菜，本应该会为这闲暇的午后点缀起了一篇不算太差的篇章。

只不过母子俩间的隔阂，比炖汤的滚烫还要显得冰冷。

母亲无言地注视着间夜往后倒退的动作，自始至终都没有正视来的视线，让这位母亲心里明白了一点。

原来是彼此都不想见到对方...吗？

「抱歉..！」

留下这句突兀的歉意后，间夜重新拉上了长廊的木门，向着后院的窗口奔起了脚下甚有滑倒的步伐。

一不注意，男孩摔倒了下来，在那长廊未至于尽头的地板上。

眼眶中急转的水珠，泫落下挤满泪痕的脸颊，双眸的视线开始变得模糊不清，朦胧的光景下，打湿了地板的泪滴敲响起眼前的时钟。

「怎么了，间夜。」

「....爷，爷爷..」

一把扑进爷爷的胸怀，间夜直落泪着道出好几句含糊不清的话语。

「好啦好啦，到底怎么了？」

过于柔和的问候仿若将男孩的最后一道防线所击垮，他大哭闹在爷爷的怀中，闭合的眼角微微泛起了夹带热泪的红晕。

「我..我根本代替不了爸爸.....我根本就做不到嘛！」

「间夜为什么要这样说呢，在爷爷看来，你是最棒的男孩啊，比你爸爸还要厉害的那种。」

「不可能不可能不可能！都是爷爷在骗我，所有人都在骗我，我就是个小孩子...！只会哭闹，发脾气，就连妈妈的眼睛，我都......！」

说到这里，间夜咬住了因歉意而发颤的嘴角，他紧紧靠在爷爷的胸怀，借助着这份宁静的漆黑，去拒绝眼前的朦胧与真实。

我可能是世界上最差劲的人，我绝对是世界上最差劲的人。

什么都做不到，什么都不会去做。

我到底还有什么理由去站在这里.....

◆

结束在青年回来的一刻，走过无人喧闹的客厅，以及僻静的庭院，透过花团锦簇的木栅栏上，长廊间装饰的玻璃窗中，框着三位不同的人影。

步川明衣远远地站在了那儿，没有去踏前一步的动作，仅有那难以去言语情感的双眸在深深注视着老人怀中的男孩。

他睡着了。

眼角旁的泛红仍有残留的余韵，刚哭闹过一场的面庞显得比起初还要憔悴。

他真的去哭了一场，不知其由。

青年的最后，把视线转向了借予男孩依靠的老者。

年迈的皱纹毫不遮掩地显露在慈蔼的脸颊，他微微扬起于嘴角的笑意，犹如平静于风暴的花蕊，沧桑的岁月或许无情地带走了他的青春，容貌，但从未剥夺属于他内心的任何东西。

老人注意到了长廊尽头的门扉前，所站立而不欲于靠前的母亲，没有怨言去说教，仅是像不要打扰一场午后的瞌睡般。

朝着她的双眼所及之处，轻轻动着苍老的指尖，示意安静地抵放于双唇前。

而青年也在没有被二人醒觉的时候，漫步走过庭院的花丛与栏杆，这里是一片翠绿的草地，没有任何树木凸起的自然上，清风唤醒了沉睡的嫩芽，扰动于脚尖的绿草，蓬荜生辉。

◆

把手帕擦拭过嘴角，然后再将餐桌的碗具双筷收拾去厨房的水槽，在我走过的路上，原来从长廊的玻璃处透出的视线中看去，外边庭院的花丛也并未绚烂到夺目。

仍可由间隙所望见的草地，以及那片我曾待过一阵的地面。

推开长廊尽头的门，我并未有太过多余地去想起那些琐事，心中现如今想要去给予行动的是要多帮一点这家人的忙以付出一点小价值，来偿还可能在他们看来并不大的恩情。

「餐桌的东西我都收拾好了，还有什么我能帮到阿明的吗？」

稍有生疏的动作用来放下手中的厨具后，双眼的余光打扫了一遍厨房的四周，三扇窗户口，一个通往庭院，一个直去屋门，剩余一扇向着天空。

天空的窗户口其实很少有打开，据阿明先前在餐桌上所讲述，可能是不大喜欢阳光直视入眼角的刺痛吧。

但除了这一点外，厨房的设计甚是让我出乎意料的，是那些现代化的用具，煤气灶台，洗碗的水槽和抽油烟机这一系列的是连我都不可能去布置齐全的东西。

见阿明刚忙活好一阵子的洗漱工作过后，我打算再一次发出了帮忙的请求，只不过她转过身来，利索地搬起了我身旁的餐具杂物。

在将水槽的水重新放满便积起泡沫后，她答复道我先前的请求。

「啊，没什么事了，您还是多休息一下，养养身子也好。」

「身体这方面我不打紧的，毕竟承蒙款待，你们也不索取钱财的回报，所以我也想多帮点事，啊，当然这是出自于我个人。」

「原来是这样啊，其实你不用客气的。 要说承蒙我们的款待，还不如说我们受你款待了，不是吗？」

洗好的碟子带有稀啦啦的水滴，被阿明置于一旁的盆中，女人微勾起嘴角的笑意，随即拉开了跟前的木窗。

正午的阳光高照，而到了之后，便是躲藏入云巅，将白天的光撒落。

「...那个步川瞳夜，看起来很看待你啊。 明明连自己的儿子都不接见..」

最后的那句话几乎微弱到无法听清，甚至是根本就不想被人所发觉般，细微的嘀咕缩回了呼之欲出的唇间。

阿明没有过多再去理会我的请求，仅是一昧地催促着我的离开，在将她甚是不喜的窗户口拉开时，就好似在明确发出要我走开的暗示。

仿佛是在形容我是那道碍眼的光。

明确其深意后，我也必不多留地离开了厨房，踏在长廊的脚步停住在簇拥的花团。

透过长廊左侧的玻璃所能望见的鲜艳花蕊，外加残留的微弱雨珠，我稍稍平静下心来，试图不再去回想那份不待见的事实。

「应该把重要的事情放在思想的第一位才是啊...枫树川。」

我这般回应道自己的内心，把不必要的外事忘怀，将重要的事摆放于心中的第一位，为了保持最佳的状态，永远不会有允许节外生枝。

这是我的行动准则，犹如眼前簇拥的花丛，鲜花相互依靠，却各自独占其位，争头绽放的舞姿虽在共同的绚烂下无法察觉，但鲜花比任何人都知道自己的地位，自己的第一件事，是最重要的。

所以，花蕊会争着率先绽放，并从不允许外来的枝叶来夺取其美丽的魅力，只有自己能艳丽的情感是花团簇拥的体现。

比一比，在这堆花中，谁会更加出彩地得到阳光的滋润，得到眼前的赞赏。

诗人会爱上一朵花丛中的花，而不是一片花丛。

路人会专门拍摄丛中的花，而不是花旁的丛。

人们或许会有部分注意到相同，但在大多数情况下，他们只注重唯一。

而我注重的唯一，就是对于我来说最重要的唯一。

撇清无关的想法，我准备踏前而去的脚步，被一旁的老者叫住，他坐在了柔软的地板上，身边摆好了茶几，位置是向着外边的世界，乡村的余韵飘香在惬意的午后。

清风间，我追溯着声音的来源，迈前的双脚停住在老者的身旁。

他不紧不慢地品了一口杯中的绿茶，点头示意我坐下一旁，一齐欣赏蓝天般微微笑道：

「你看这片天，是不是很蓝啊。」

我听闻着他的话语，不禁抬头仰望向无垠的青空，太阳可见的阴影在悠悠飘动的白云间穿梭，若隐若现的金光时不时闪耀在不远处的溪水旁。

石板路的小道上，是两只乘凉的小狗趴在树荫下，吐露着润红的舌尖。

老者满意地点了点头，随即递给了一杯绿茶于我眼帘。

「明衣说的话...」

「别太放心上，对吧？ 这我知道的，毕竟也只是个外人罢了。」

「对啊...外人。 但其实你想知道的吧，我们家的事情。」

我没有很干脆地响应，仅是垂低着双眸，凝视着杯中晃动的茶水，其间倒映的瞳中有着一缕深思的光。

「....他的父亲，没在家啊。」

老者再次微微点头，畅爽着喝了一口浓郁的热茶。

「间夜的父亲，他不会回来的啦。」

「为什么？」

「人死了，回不来的。」

人...死了？ 我放下视线中，飘散着茶叶的水面，从而将双眼的景象抛向了遥远的天际，云端间，阳光的身影显出金光，热烈的光照射在地板以及茶几的方位。

泛起涟漪的光，老者微颤的指尖提起了一边的茶壶，倒入了杯中的茶水散发出浓郁的清香。

我本想问道间夜在哪，但在细细思考了番后，我觉得就连男孩本人都无法得知的答案，从何去问的理由也不可能应该有。

所以我平静下了心，细品了手中的绿茶。

「我看见了。」

没有意外的反应，老者扔出了颗小石子想要叫醒树荫下的小狗，自在到难以理解的境地，或许也只有这个岁数下才能体现出来吧。

他毫无惊讶的神色表现于言表，相反，他反问了我一道。

「你怕死吗？」

「嗯，我很怕死。」

「那你会流泪吗？ 像间夜一样。」

「我可能也会吧。」

「说起来也是，哭这件事根本就不是靠成熟还是幼稚来决定。 但是..间夜的父亲或许还不会这一点。」

我诧异地转过身去，双眼向着老者苍老的侧颜问道：

「为什么..？」

「因为他不会哭啊。」

老者若有所失地叹出了一口气，怅然的神色伴随着难以忘怀的过往，将先前的悠闲自在给沉沦在杯中所饮尽的底部，空无一物。

「眼泪一定要流出来，从眼睛里。 不单止是感情上，还是在身体上，我们人类都需要去流眼泪，去知道这个世界的情感。 温柔的哭，悲伤的哭，痛苦的哭，喜悦的哭，这些都是世界给予我们的礼物。

在我们叫做她们为泪水时，就一直存在于世界的每个角落，雨滴是天的眼泪，河流是大地的眼泪，他们各自的泪水彼此灌溉了自然，回馈于世界，而我们人类，也在这份礼物中得到了世界想要我们知道的东西，就是情感。

有了情感，我们什么都知道，有了情感，我们什么都不知道，但相反的一点，没了情感，我们什么都不是，就连知道是何种概念都无法得知。 倘若我们不再是人类，就不再拥有泪水。 之所以说他死了，是因为他从来就不是人... 从来就不是。」

站起了驼背的身子，老者将茶几放在原地，待我享受。

尚未能去过多理解的言语之情，我再次仰天，凝望着实际上并不遥远的晴空。

人若不再是人，那么还会被世界的法则所规定，约束吗？

在人放下人的身份之后，他是作为了什么而存在，世界又知道吗？

太多的问题，在这次谈话中接触，我甚至都忘记了今晚可能要进行的厮杀，停住在了思绪的长河。

直至老者的声音重新归于我的耳畔，回荡在那宁静与祥和伴舞的午后。

「对了...你是想去死吗？ 枫树先生。」

「或许不吧，或许是吧，怎么了？」

「也没什么，只是想起了些以前的往事，现在觉得有点怀念罢了。」

说完，敞开门扉的大厅，只剩我一人徘徊，驻留。

喝下了最后一口杯中的茶水，在整理好茶几的随后，我回到了先前待处过的主室，去试着抛去脑海中不必有的想法，然后专注着，今晚的事情。

◆

时过黄昏，间夜从另一间客厅的地板上睁开了瞌睡的双眼，淡淡残留着泛红的眼角显得还是稍有憔悴，他恍惚的看着身上以及身下的床铺单。

睡意惺忪的男孩，还未理解到时间流动之快的概念时，家中的门扉处便敲起了一阵声响，间夜迷糊地挪开了自己在床单中的双脚。

没有去想过叫唤家里人是否能帮忙开个门的思考，他拉开了急促敲响的门扉，从门后，一位麻花色齐肩长发的女孩，便冲了出来。

也在这时起，男孩清醒了。

「若舞...若舞酱！」

见着被自己撞倒在地的男孩，震惊到直呼起本人的名字时，若舞连忙竖起示意安静的手指，发出一阵嘘音。

「...你怎么在这儿？」

间夜接受到了这份信号，降低了很大的音量继续着自己的惊讶。

「你别管那么多，说一下，那位今早的贵人呢？！就棕色头发，还有和我以前一样的发辫的男人，他现在在哪？！」

「这...这我怎么知道啊，我可是连午饭都没吃的睡过去了。」

「你...！你睡那么多去死啊！！ 不就和他走一段路嘛，就睡到现在！」

男孩低声地重复着现在这个词汇，随即不解地将双眸转向身后的平台，外边的天空此刻正昏沉入一片黄昏的余辉中。

「这....！」

「没时间看你惊讶，你家里有人知道他在哪吗？！」

「我家里人可是很讨厌你的啊...」

一点都不识趣的直话，让若舞的火气又升了一层，就差一掌过去的怒意，被强压在挤出的笑颜。

笑的...真可怕啊。 间夜由衷地第一次醒悟到，若舞的可怕。

◆

「她怎么？！ ————」

间夜的母亲，步川明衣。

在见到若舞的到来时，差点洒出了杯中刚要灌入的茶水，她甚至来不及去反应出气愤的态度，女孩便强硬地走上前来，无视眼前这位妇女的异样目光。

直视道她的双眸。

「阿姨，你知道吗？！今早上的那个大哥哥在哪现在！」

「这...这我不可能会告诉！ 你这个怪物，害人的肮脏东西，如果还有下一次那么靠近和我说话，我发誓，绝对会打烂你的嘴！」

摔破了手中的茶杯，阿明愤然地起身，没有去理会女孩心急如焚的疑惑。

但。

「求求你！阿姨，告诉我吧！！」

不依不饶地跟在了她的身后，若舞扯着阿明的衣摆，哽咽的嗓音急迫地寻求着明确的答复。

「所以说你真的！！！ —————— 很讨人厌啊！！」

一把甩开了若舞的阻挠，不惜将女孩重重地摔落在地，阿明回过身来望了一眼倒地的她。

若舞无助地搀扶着地板，打转在眼眶的泪水一滴滴地垂落，浸湿了眼下的视线，朦胧的画面中她仿佛望见了结果般。

怜人的抽泣回荡在三人共处的室内，阿明怀有深意地瞪了一眼失声落泪的女孩后，气愤地跺响了脚底的步伐，离开了房间。

留下一旁呆滞的间夜，不敢上前去说出任意一句安慰的话。

「....抱歉，我打扰了..」

「那个....我能帮你吗！」 并没有说出。

间夜望着若舞失落的背影逐渐远去自己的视线，而自己的全身却不肯动弹一步，心里百般抗拒着去发出帮助的信号，目送着女孩的离去。

明明知道这样的行为是多么的无能且懦弱，但还是选择停留在了原地，用着自己什么都做不到的冷酷借口，去安慰着自我满足的内心与虚荣。

真的是，太过于可悲了。

女孩彻底远去后，男孩干脆地拉上了门扉，像是无事发生般，坐在了摆放书刊的桌前翻阅起了书页，脸上本是凝重的神色，逐渐因书中的内容，转向了笑颜。

明明一点都不好笑。

◆

寒凌的冷月洒落向眼前的台阶，焦躁的清风不由得显出杂乱的情绪，在竹林叶间晃摆，如巨山般巍峨伫立的身影微抬起左手的指尖。

延伸向半空中所悬停的片刻，手心轻微地往后收缩而去，刹那间，本该透明的银丝在月色的照映下浮现冷光。

左右侧的竹叶倾倒，发出惨烈的悲鸣，从而撼动山间的闷响发颤起脚底下所踩实的台阶。

「果然如此吗....」

一点都不显得意外，枫树川面色难堪地仰头高高眺望去尽头处的赤红色身影，洒脱的银色长发掺杂着先前的银线，伴随左右震起的余波，于暴躁的风中缓缓摆动。

身躯庞大魁梧，双脚扎实有力，哪怕是不定的双手也还是能发出一击制敌的迅速，寒冷的皎月亮起冰凉，狰狞的面具凭依在无法摸清的面庞。

赤红色的身影毫无动摇地面对于倒塌的竹林以及山地的动荡，始终如一的目光凝视着脚底下甚是渺小的人类。

枫树川呆在了原地，有那么一刻起，他觉得自己所做的一切都是白费的。

他是有想过，山中或许真有强大的使魔存在，毕竟此处的灵脉异常且强悍到异人的程度，但根本没有去想过现如今站处于面前的怪物。

不，说是怪物是在侮辱这个异界的生物。

他呼出的气流自动产生出炙热的魔力，即使是站定不动的姿态，也在毫不遮掩地散发震颤心灵的煞气。

就凭精心布置好的结界来作出说明，他只单凭着左手抬起的动作用来破灭的简单程度来看，枫树川所做的一切准备，都只不过是小把戏罢了。

没有足够堪比核弹的威力，怎可去威慑住眼前的这个生物。

毋庸置疑的一点，这个赤红色的身影，就是鬼。

「 财富，燃烧，金牛！ （Feoh，Ur，Cen）。」

虽知不敌，但还是要发起第二波攻势，起码要把气势打出来之类的蹩脚借口，都不能阻碍我冲向尽头的脚步。

枫树川以指尖悬停于月光，由半空中触动三道微淡出亮光的文字，随后。

先是烈火缠绕于赤鬼的身躯，坚固如巨山般魁梧的他并未有作出任何行动，而在这之后，烈火化为暗金的颜色加大了燃烧的趋势。

但他仍未有动弹。

是在等待时机还是怎么....为什么，为什么可以轻视到这种程度！ 枫树川在未等到第三道Runes的作用时，自己又在一旁添上了十二发强烈的grand。

而这十二发grand的冲击并没有给予赤红的鬼一丝的动摇，然后在暗金色的烈火覆盖于全身的瞬间，火焰的中心，火种的光凝聚成风暴的形态，在不顾身旁倒落的竹叶被吸入其中的情况下，枫树川凝重地看向尽头的他。

轰鸣闪烁在寂寥的山道，石制的台阶被爆炸所带来的撼动卷起，裸露烧焦的泥土，原先落在左右两侧的竹子也在爆炸过后，再也没有剩余一棵下来。

在碎裂去四道符文的术式后，枫树川脱下了燃起火星的外衣，呛着浓郁的黑烟，踏出在浓雾缭绕的泥路上。

脚下是烧得干脆的石块，眼前是渗透不清的黑烟。

枫树川干咳了几声，鼻腔与喉咙便再也受不住这份炙热般，吐露出红色的血迹于嘴角的一旁。

眼角翻涌起泪光，开始看不清的前方逐渐被天上的寒月所穿透，带入进眼帘的角落。

总算是望清楚的尽头处，枫树川却于此刻停滞住了呼吸。

赤红色的鬼，仍旧屹立于此，毫无动摇。

狰狞的面具下，并没有獠牙的双唇缓缓张开，呼出一口怀有深意的叹息，他主动走出了一步，随地捡拾起烧成炭灰的竹竿。

而也就在这时。 ————

一手抓起的灰碳仅在眨眼间所存在的刹那，化作了尖利的獠牙，犹如蜿蜒于身的黑蛇般，晃动的紫色线条缠绕在焕发新生的竹竿上。

还未待枫树川给予回应，赤红的鬼便冲击上来，震碎了身旁的气流，发出破空的轰鸣一刻，棍棒垂落。

男人紧急向后，因先前设好的强化魔术，使得他能反应在这生死的瞬间，只是。

赤红的鬼更快一筹。

「———— 糟糕.....！！」

稍挪开左边的肩头以及踏空的脚步，枫树川摔得惨烈地翻滚在发烫的山地，散落的石块撕开了他的衣裳，划出好几道鲜血的痕迹。

他想站起身来，去作出抵抗，怎奈何疼痛夺取了知觉。

在眩晕的目光下，枫树川勉强抬起了渐渐昏沉的脸庞，双眼定格在黑色的竹竿遮蔽住月光的瞬间。

鲜血蔓延至散落的石块间，赤红的鬼无言地站在男人的身旁，随后扔下了手中的武器，在竹竿重化为灰烬的一刻，他离开了。

月光高照，今日深夜，山谷间又多了一具死伤。

◆

因深山中所传来的巨响，让本就无法安眠入睡的若舞睁开了双眼来，在凝望着冷月照入的天花板时，女孩微动起的樱色唇角，哼唱出一段静谧的歌谣。

「结束了么....？」

不再听闻见异常的闷响，女孩准备翻过身去，将单薄的床单盖过眉梢，试着不去想傍晚发生的事情时，房间的木门被人敲响了。

拉开门扉，女孩瞪大起双眸间的慌乱情绪。

面向伤势严重的他，若舞微颤地伸出手心的指尖。

「还活着！...」

想要动起去寻求医师救治的脚步，在跨过男人的双肩时，停住在原地。

害人精...害人精....害人精......鬼，如果是村民们知道伤员是在我这被发现的....又会是我的错吧...

女孩回过头，看了一眼痛苦呼吸着的他，将男人置之不理的话，他绝对会死，这是不用去思考的事情。

但，我没错。

我根本就没错！！

我根本就没做错....！

不是我！

不是我！

不是我！！！

不是我！！！！

「这不是我的错....！！！ ————」

大喊着这句话，女孩奔跑出了房门，向着村中微亮起灯火的人家出发前去。

╳ 幕三 ╳

「这仅仅是故事吗？」

无色的光荡漾于拂晓的黎明，清风萧瑟，寺庙的左右两侧是新生起的嫩芽，她跟我讲起了一段，很久以前，却又近在咫尺的故事。

可到了故事的结尾，她自己却开始怀疑了起来。

这到底是故事，还是事实呢。

其中，到底是故事性的悲剧，还是现实的沧海呢？

她疑惑了起来，久久未能得出答案。

「让我，来给你讲个故事吧。」

她，这么说道。

◆

积有水波的茶具映入老者的眼帘，他眯着疲倦的双眸，在阳光饱满的榻榻米上伸了一会儿懒腰，但因身体的骨架子不适应，只好作罢地停住在扭动的一刻。

他握起了身旁的茶杯，渊池下飘荡着发软的叶片。

老者名叫步川瞳夜，这本来，是他妹妹的名字。

他妹妹呢？

对啊。

他妹妹，现在又在哪儿呢？

喝下了一口浓郁的热茶，步川瞳夜舒爽地呼出了一口长叹，随后将眼睛的余光向着远方的蓝天抛去。

那里的世界，很是耀眼。

「为什么，要去送死呢？」

他好像在对一个人说话，对我？

对眼前的青年？

还是身边的妇女？

啊，应该是对自己吧。

但，有个疑惑在我心上。

他自己，不就是我吗？

对啊，为什么他要去送死呢？

「你已经失控了。」

「我知道....虽然也不是很清楚是什么时候开始的吧，我就和她再也分不开了.....这几年，她愈加暴躁不安，心里总是很不舒服的发出疼痛的响声，也是....这一百年的时间，也该说声再见了。」

他见青年喝下了一口杯中的热茶，嘴角由衷地笑了起来。

「忘了告诉你，其实老头子我啊，泡出的茶很难喝的..怎么说呢，就连间夜都嫌弃茶的味道了，明明自己也感觉还好啊...为什么其他人就不能接受呢。」

棕发的青年也随之轻笑了一声，在顺手拿起的发鬓捆好身后的稀疏长发过后，他仔仔细细地品了一口。

并且，在那之后，发出了感叹。

原来自己喝茶是如此的漫不经心，毕竟。

这么难喝的味道，他居然不会苦涩出声。

◆

女孩。

女孩是谁？

女孩在哪？

鹿野若舞。

鹿野若舞。

鹿野若舞是谁？

鹿野若舞在哪？

在山脚的村庄。

在山脚的村庄，鹿野江的女儿。

鹿野江。

鹿野江。

是他吗？

赤红色。

狰狞面具。

左肩铠甲，右肩赤裸。

铠甲从何而来呢？

银色的长发被微风托起，扬起在竹林间。

对了。

这里，已经没有竹林了。

￭

「这是你爷爷的吗？」

这是在爷爷的起居室内，一副威严的武士铠甲，正坐在字画面前，身边佩戴着的剑鞘里，早已没了刃的身影。

但即便如此，也丝毫不减武士铠甲所带来的压迫力以及自身拥有的气势。

他甚是欣赏爷爷的收藏，在我的身边闪起了双眸的光。

「爷爷的事情...其实我不是很清楚的啦。」

是啊，我真的一点都不清楚。

「间夜跟爷爷的关系不好么？」

「没有的事情，间夜可是最喜欢瞳夜了。」

妈妈矜持着姿态，平静地坐在了房间的一角，窗户的阳光正好只落在了那一片区域，或者从她的视角来看，我们站处的位置是昏暗的，无光的，漆黑的。

铠甲的头盔说实在的，很不舒服。

他的眼睛是在看着我吗？

我不禁问到了自己。

为什么。

要看着我。

为什么。

要看着我。

为什么。

要看着我。

「他走了啊。」

爷爷面朝着父亲离开的方向，这般说道。

是啊，他走了。

「....快追他啊！」

「快追他啊....！」

「不要，不要走！！！ ————」

他很是平淡地关上了门，后背带着一大箱的东西，跺响了脚底的木屐，从长廊的玻璃处，走出了庭院，随后又向着大门的位置，啪塔啪塔。

耳边木屐的声音盖过了母亲的号哭，她摔破了屋内的花瓶，把所有的窗户都关上了。

啪塔啪塔。

脚下发出的声响似如鸣唱的歌谣环绕于耳，久久不得彻绝。

拉开了门，爷爷就站在了通往大门的过道上，然后仅是望着父亲渐渐远去的背影。

说道：

「他走了啊。」

「快去追他啊....！」

我喊的？

不，我那天根本就不在这。

我在若舞的家里。

所以，到底是谁？

为什么，他要看着我。

头盔双眼的缝隙，仿若是一双浑浊的眼眸，他在注视着我，凝视着我，我不是因为诡异亦或是恐惧而感到害怕，皮肤发寒。

而是，从那双若有若无的眼睛里，我看见了自己。

浑浊的黑色，映照出一位男孩的面容。

胆怯的目光，懦弱的神态，像是胆小鬼一样的滑稽脸色毫不遮掩地显露在他那难堪的面庞上。

为什么。

要让我看见他。

他是谁？

他是你。

他是我？

不是。

不是的！

不是的！！

为什么！！

他要看着我！！！

我已经！

很努力了啊！

「...没事的，步川太太。 夜柳他会回来的....哎呀，我家那老东西，以前也爱玩这套，这不，每次出去，隔几天，最多一个星期就回来了，回来的时候，还嫌弃我勒！说呀，我怎么哭成这个丑八怪样子了！ 哈哈。」

临近的乡亲前来安慰道，她一只手温柔地抚摸着母亲因哭泣而微微颤动的后背，一只手为眼前哭泣流泪的女子盖上一张厚实的床单。

「他...会回来吗..」

母亲红着眼眶，仰起垂低的脸颊，问道眼前的女人。

「嗯，肯定会回来！ 所以啊，别哭太难看了，赶紧打扮好自己，别让夜柳笑话咯！」

说完，母亲的心情貌似回转了晴天，唇角总算是浮现出了一道笑意。

但，他回来了吗？

一个星期。

两个星期。

三个星期。

四个星期。

眨眼间，一个月过去了。

「你们去吗？」

「不去了不去了，那女人，好像最近变得疯疯癫癫的....」

「是啊，是啊。 得亏我家近来也没生什么大病，根本不用去看她家的医生，少了点来往。」

「是啊，谎话都说尽了，良心都有点痛了。」

「别去了？」

「安慰到底有什么用啊，她都死心了，我看。」

是她们。

是以前来慰问母亲的她们。

她们在说什么？

说放弃了吗？

她们，是说母亲死心了吗？

关于爸爸的事情。

「骗子.....！！！——————」

乱砸一通，昨天收拾好，今天又摔烂，没有一天是安宁的。

「骗子..！！！ ————」

「骗子！———」

「....骗子..————」

泪水涌入了哀伤的喉间，母亲每次都是这样，先是破口大骂而起，随后便化作了长久的哽咽与流落的泪花。

有时我都不知道她哭了多久。

只是。

从父亲离开的那天起，我就再也没敢踏进家门太久。

妈妈好可怕。

别哭了好吗？

爸爸会回来的。

骗人。

骗人。

骗人。

我好怕，我好怕，父亲在哪？

母亲在哪？

她是谁？

门后哭泣的妈妈。

他是谁？

抛下家人离开的爸爸。

父亲呢？

母亲呢？

爸爸妈妈，她们又是谁？

我躲在了门后，因恐惧而发颤的四肢不由得想找一处地方抓紧，抓牢。

所以，我抓住了自己的脑袋，捂实了自己的耳朵，抱紧了自己的双腿，但。

还是在发抖。

想回去若舞家。

若舞家。

若舞。

鹿野若舞。

鹿野。

鹿野江。

红色。

「铠甲的颜色是红色的吗？」

大哥哥转过身来，对视起我的双眼，问道。

「算是黑色跟红色吧，我爷爷其实更喜欢金色吧，如果没记错的话。」

他很有顿悟般点了点头，而后又将双眸的视线传神地投入铠甲的左肩，空虚的左肩。

那里什么都没有。

对啊，为什么你里面明明什么都没有，还要看着我。

别看着我。

别看着我。

别看着我！！！

我在做了啊！！！！

男子汉，父亲的责任什么的，我都有在做啊！！！

我已经很努力了，哪怕我做的不好，我都很努力了....！

所以，别再拿这种胆小的眼神看着我了啊！！！

「要做一个顶天立地的男子汉哦！」

「父亲的重担，就交给你了，间夜君。 一定，要比你的父亲还要出色呀！ 加油！」

「我听不懂。」

「什么？..」

我听不懂。

责任是什么意思。

男子汉是什么意思。

男孩无助地呆立在原地，孤单的影子在送走完每一位陌生的面孔后，在黄昏沉沦下陷入了黑暗，而男孩。

仍旧呆滞在了那里。

湿润的眼眶闪过泪光，霎时间，稚嫩的哭闹声回响在空荡的房间，没有一丝灯光，黑色，黑暗，漆黑。

男孩跪倒在了地上，用着孱弱的手臂擦拭着仿佛永不止住的泪水。

炫落于脸颊的光，滴答在眼前的刀刃上。

尖锐的另一侧，寒光中所倒映的双眼，是浑浊的。

黑色。

是黑色的双眼。

是我的。

「这才不是我！！！！ ————」

我是男子汉，我是担起父亲责任的男子汉，我不会哭，这才不是我！！！！

嘭的一声，间夜推倒了面前的桌椅，而摆放在桌子上的书刊也因此翻滚于房间的地板。

随后，他醒了过来。

「...都走了吗。」

没有对于面前的这摊狼狈投以惊讶的情感，男孩很是平淡的脸色正着手收拾起翻倒的桌子和椅子，尚有睡意的眼角扫过了脚边的书刊，并回予踢开的不爽反应。

咬紧了牙，收拾的双手停滞在挪动椅子的一刻。

是梦吧。

一切，都是梦吧。

从空荡的内心中，间夜仿佛回到了原地，那个孤独的影子，呆立于黑暗拥怀的自己，害怕发颤，不敢去安慰一丝的自己。

时间仍在转动，世界不可能会因一个人的停留而停留，时间已过枫树川第一次上寺庙后的晚上。

如今的月光下，山脚旁的坍塌路段之间，垂吊着两位一高一矮的人影，棕色的发尾飘荡于姚婷的风中，若舞依旧对男人伤势刚好的一天后，去做出如此危险的举动而保持严重不满的态度。

她甚至没有给予正视的好脸色，若舞转过身去，愤气地小嘴咕喃着，像是个小女孩，不，她本身就是一个小女孩。

「你到底是想要干什么啊...！伤刚刚好才不到一天的时间，就又跑上面去。」

「就是想夜间参拜下寺庙的神明罢了，别那么大火气嘛。 上一次我也是被坍塌的余震波及的受害者哦，这回得有点诚心，去拜托下神明大人可以减少自然对我们灾害，这不更对吗？」

「你当我是....！ ——————

女孩急了起来，在闻见这番毫不在意自身情况的轻佻态度后，捏紧的拳心正想着与破口大骂的语气一齐冲向男人的瞬间，停住在双眸望及他的侧颜。

没有任何可以说新鲜的冷色月光，飘零在他的脸颊，能说上包括他情感的一点，就是零，什么都没有。

明明语气上分外的轻浮，随意到十足十的不要脸，怎却料会是如此的目光以及面容的神色，他很平静，平静到视死如归般。

平静到，让我想起了父亲最后的脸庞。

一时间内，我真的再也不好说出任意一句话来。

或许，他也注意到了吧，这个劣质的玩笑根本起不来作用，之所以会在步上台阶前，还不忘回过头来露出抱歉的笑颜，也就是因此。

我知道的。

谁会在深夜去参拜神明，这么傻的事情。

哪怕是小孩子，也再也不可能在有了那个东西后而去山上的夜晚下玩耍。

所以。

「你是要去送死吗....」

若舞垂低着无法透过月光而看清的面庞，低声叫喊住了枫树川即将前去的步伐。

男人并未有转过身来，来一次潇洒的宣言，而是格外迫真的，十分自然地回了一个。

「是。」

「那我能...拜托你一个请求吗。」

风在忽然之间，喧嚣了起来。

「那个....你不是说过嘛。 魔法使是创造奇迹的人，而你自己是魔法使的话...我能恳求你去实现一个奇迹么？」

他点了点头，又摇了摇头，随后没有响应我的疑问，踏着沉重的步伐向前而去，身影逐渐朦胧于月色，模糊入风中。

我快看不见，他的背影时。

心里在顿然之间焦躁了起来，亦或是说。

害怕了起来。

我靠前了一步，我大跨前了一步，我奔跑了脚下的步伐，踏响了深夜的石台阶，风声仍然喧闹，而我却不肯停留。

最后，在磕绊下台阶的一刻，我望着月色下回望过双眸的他。

喊道。

「能不能....能不能请求你活着回来啊！！！」

笑了笑，他答应了这个无理取闹的请求，迎着摇曳的月影，总算是，消逝于我能触及之所。

竹林？

早已黯淡下光泽。

而后，在这不久的之后。

棍棒的重响与燃起于山林间的强烈火花，引起了我的注意。

我留在了山脚下的坍塌路段，耳边不再能够聆听见溪水的宁静时，不安的轰鸣响起在我身旁。

碎裂的石块以及那盖过月光的尘土，伴随着撕裂耳畔的动荡映入进我的眼帘之间，我下意识地抬举起了双手，思考的情绪，止住在一具看不清模样的，说不出是否还能叫做尸体的东西。

划过黯淡的天际，坠入身旁左侧的溪水当中。

我愣了半会，在想要踏出双脚的一步时，觉得身后传来了令人发颤的寒意。

冒着异常的疑虑，我转过了半侧的脸颊，眼眸的余光只是恰好望见了那身赤红色的肌肤，也仅是那一点。

我便嘶吼出声来。

猛然撒起的双腿，奔向了溪水边。

在未能及时停住急促的步伐一刻，我一个不留神，也摔入红色蔓延的水流，而也在那之后，我的意识彻底断开在刺骨的寒意中。

╳ 幕四 ╳

时间来到了。

我也不清楚的时候。

我知道。

那个鬼是存在的。

是在我大病初愈的那年吗？

说句老实话，得病的那年，我并没有过多的记忆。

只是大人们常跟我说，是我五岁的那年，五岁的那年。

而那会是。

是，七岁左右？

嗯。

◆

温柔的灯火照亮在孤单的房屋，妈妈那时也还在我身边，而我也还是很幸福的活着，没有去像现在想过。

想过...

让人把我带走之类的。

她坐在我的床头，绣着手里的窗花，梳理整洁的长发垂落至腰间，我的床单之上。

我问道妈妈，说，这是什么东西？

而她也笑着回应道：

「这叫做凤凰，旁边是涅槃的火哦。」

「我听不太懂啦，妈妈。 什么是凤凰，什么是涅槃啊？ 是火的亲戚吗？！」

因为新奇的话题，我激动地起了身，双手轻轻地拍响了身上的床单，大声问道着妈妈，而她也很有耐心，跟我讲了很多，现在已经忘了十万八千里的东西。

只是单纯的记得。

涅槃即为寂静。

人的终点，就是寂静。

那么，人的终点又在哪儿呢？

妈妈。

充满温馨灯火的屋内，只有我一个人。

我坐在了床头，而床头前，有一只未被绣好的凤凰，身边恍如太阳的烈焰也仅是展露出线段的痕迹。

涅槃未到，凤凰鸣叫。

没有抵达终点的彼岸，却静听着凤凰的鸣唱。

仿佛是一条分外遥远的跑道，经历了各种相同的事情。

在这条漆黑一片的跑道上，唯有十二个白色的跨栏在发着光。

首先，是一位我孰不相识的男人，冲在第一，在利索地跨过第一个栏杆时，第二个第三个也在接踵而至。

他们纷纷从无到有，由漆黑转向散发白光的栏杆，照亮了底下的路，是一条跑道。

男人的身影仍没有停下，直至他消失在我无法看清的第九个栏杆时，也都还未有停住脚下飞驰的脚步，没有一丝怠慢以及疑虑。

第二个身影，我很熟悉，也不是太熟悉。

模糊不清，在起跑时便化为云烟，他穿着的木屐留在了第一个栏杆的地上。

第三个人影，是间夜的妈妈。

她虽简单地跨过了前六个栏杆，却分外不让人意外地摔倒在了第七个上面，至此之后她的双眼就一直在远方瞪着我。

一直。

一直。

第四个，男孩。

间夜。

他还未开跑，便胆怯于跨过第一个栏杆，他蹲坐在原地，像个新生的婴儿没有理由般大声哭闹着，而这也是我第一个听见的声音。

在哭声之后，稀稀疏疏的人影跑了进来，有我不认识的，也有我陌生的，例如停在第八个栏杆的魔法使，还有尽头处发着缥缈光亮的间夜家老爷爷。

据说他是救治我的医师。

我很感谢他。

吗？

我踏前了一步，感觉自己该走的时候，回过身子来，却望见了一身黑衣的背影，男人，像是死了一样的男人。

「.....你是谁？」

「魔术师。」

「僧人。」

「静止。」

「原来如此，你的起源是这样子的存在啊...怪不得，能在这里见到你。」

「见到我？」

自称是魔术师亦或是僧人的男人消失了，他散为了尘烟，胸间仿佛有一道刀光刺入般，他消失了。

这里，在热闹过后，又只有我一个。

明明说要走。

却还在这里逗留，吗...

￭

因为魔术刻印的缘故，我还是活了下来，但我知道的，并非是这么简单的道理才让我活了下来，简单来讲。

他根本就没把我的攻击举动当作是一种进攻，并且并未有用过一丝分毫的实力去尝试着击杀我亦或是击溃我之类的，倘若那种超脱于现世的存在真有心要将我抹杀，在我踏上台阶的那一步起，我就应该会陷入永恒的死亡吧。

所以...只是单纯地赶跑罢了。

「像是把迷途的野猫赶出店门一样干脆啊....」

不禁发出了感叹，我抬起了缠有绷带的手臂，从捆绑的方式来看，这个医治的人员其实并不会如何去救助吧。

「乱七八糟的吗....」

嘴角因此勾起了笑意，我呼出了一口舒畅的气，准备接着闭上双眼躺下时，一位麻花色齐肩长发的女孩，正穿着单调的睡衣裙，遮挡在我的眼前。

而这个突入的身影，也正好把阳光给不偏不倚地掩盖于阴影之下。

我诧异地睁开了双眼，望着女孩连夜未睡而显得分外憔悴的脸色。

「是你...救了我吗？」

「难道还有其他人吗？！ 真的是，我为什么要苦自己去救一个傻瓜啊....」

我...是傻瓜？

由衷地因这话而发问于内心，我的呼吸差点停滞在这个明朗的清晨。

◆

稻香与麦田的尽头，是一片荒废的故土。

枫树川走在了前头，而女孩则是静谧地跟在了后头，齐路的二人并没有过多的交谈，相反的一点是，挂于天际的晨光好像甚是多言地将路边的花丛惊醒。

绽放艳丽色彩的花蕊，掺杂着露出草尖的嫩芽，那一片故去的土地，此刻正飘洒来一阵麦田的清香。

男人抱有好奇的心态，转过身来，朝着远处的尽头抛掷双眸的目光，同时，身后无言跟随的若舞也停留了下来。

她稍有不解地向着枫树川双眼所及之处的景象，投予关注与凝望。

「那边的建筑，是什么？」

「啊，那是被大人们荒废的学校，以前是在村里上学的，现在只能前往远一点的小镇上，而且因为坍塌的缘故，行路就更加艰难，很多家长都放弃了孩子的学习，让他们投入生活。」

听闻这番仿佛带有无奈的语气在诉说的往事后，枫树川若有所思地垂低了脸庞，在思绪了片刻之余，他回过头来，对视着若舞不知何时正望向他的目光。

虽然枫树川没什么反应，但另一边的女孩则是在这顿然间羞红了脸，急忙转过了身去。

「干嘛啊....突然间看着人家。」

「只是想起了一个问题，你的家人在哪？ 最近田里很忙吗，还是说在镇上干活没空呢...」

「都不是哦，我的父母亲都死了。 没一个亲戚留在我身边。」

女孩的口语一点都不凝重，甚至不带有一丝悲伤的气息，她很是平淡地讲述着一件事实，一件怎么样都无法去改变的事实。

人死不能复生。

这是谁都知道的道理。

一个人死了就是死了，仍凭你再多的眼泪，也换不回来。

深知这一点的若舞，自然是不会把时间浪费在无意义的缅怀与悼念上，甚至是悲伤都不被自我允许，像是一块冰冷至极的铁块，木楞着内心。

或许也不是吧。

但，这又谁知道去呢。

望着女孩不肯面对于他的背影，枫树川自己选择了沉默，随后迎着朦胧的晨光，缓缓伸出了缠绕绷带的手臂。

应该是全都好了，不留一丝伤痕。

在每位拥有家族的魔术师里，都会有一道亦或是数道的魔术刻印在身体的各处，而这些刻印在上一代人的口中，是被称之为希望的传承。

只不过，在枫树川看来。

这更像是一个诅咒。

魔术刻印能加速燃烧生命，点起魔力的火焰，同时也可以维持生命，维护生命的延续。

也就是因这点，枫树川的那些不致命的小伤，根本不值一提。

虽然不会死，但起码还是会痛，这让枫树川有一段时间甚是苦恼。

自己为何站在了这里呢。

他始终不明白。

猛烈燃烧的大火，烧焦的瓦砾，各种绝望的哭喊声不绝于耳。

一位什么都无法去拯救，什么都无法去实施的少年，只能以绝望的神色去望着那道行走于烈焰的背影。

那个背影在苦苦寻找着些什么。

是现在枫树川唯一想有的答案。

阳光彻底地升起，伴随着灿烂的黎明，一切沉寂的事物都在此时与此刻，重新焕发希望的光泽。

在散去晨雾的半响，枫树川放下了高举的手臂，重新坚定着双眼锐利的目光，在久久注视着深山间的坍塌路段后，踏起了好似沉重的脚步。

身后的若舞也随之响应过来，迈向了与男人相同的前方。

◆

「喂，你要去哪儿！？」

看着好不容易才把他的命拉了回来，而本人却毫不珍惜地整理好行装，像是要出发去某地一样，分外凝重。

「....有个，不得不去的地方。」

「..即使再不得不去的地方，你也得顾虑下自己的身体吧！」

男人听闻后，很是同意地点了点头。

本以为这就结束的我，稍微松垮下紧绷的神经，左肩准备凭依向身旁的木柱，以示放松一下时。

他解开了绷带。

在我的面前，缓缓解开了缠绕于胸前的白色绷带，若不是血迹仍有残留在洁白色的带子上，这个画面我根本是不会去相信的。

完好无损，一点伤过的模样都没有。

「你....你到底是什么人。」

是因为这个问题很不意外吗，男人并没有过多的惊讶，对于这个只会出自于小说的奇幻疑问。

他很平静，平静到柔和起眼瞳的目光以及那脸上勾起的笑颜。

朦胧的雾笼罩于褪下夜色的清晨，男人站起了在地板上坐直的身体，穿上了于脚边散落的白色衣裳，上边的鲜血痕迹尤为明显地浮现于我的眼帘。

扎好身后及腰间的棕色长发后，仿佛已经准备好回答我这个问题时，远边的山峦飘起了一道模糊的金光。

我的注意力也被这道甚是美妙的光所吸引。

抬起头，遥远的彼方仍旧是一片望不清的朦胧，只是，麦田边的溪水开始闪烁起黎明的璀璨，虽还是薄雾弥漫的天空，竟有了那么一丝白昼的光。

「怎么样，很好看吧，这一缕光线。」

男人遥望着远方的山峦，好似一道垂帘的金色落于僻静的大地，深深为此入迷的我，根本不知道原因是为什么，也不想知道为什么。

「我的名字叫枫树川，是一位魔法使。 你的名字呢？」

「鹿野若舞...」

明明魔法使这个东西才更应该去疑惑，但我却选择了思考为什么要问我的名字，而且深思了良久，直至他的目光不舍地挪开了远方的光，将双眸正视向我呆住的脸庞。

「很感谢你救了我，若舞。」

真的，很耀眼。

处在彼岸的光透过清晨那片弥漫的薄雾，偷偷溜进了这栋仅有两人停留的木屋内，我甚至可以望见堆积于空气中的尘埃化为腐朽，望见那涌动于大山的清风，穿插过摇曳的枝头。

真的，太过于美丽。

我不禁看着他那扬起笑颜的脸颊，迷住了神采，起伏于胸腔的呼吸也在此刻仿佛遁入了停滞的时空。

不知过了多久，老旧的木制时钟敲响了夜晚的落幕，而我也从这片刻的停滞中，惊醒了过来，双眸慌张，该向着何处望去以除去尴尬的气氛之类的想法，突然间挤满了害臊的神经。

面庞早已褪去了小孩的羞红，本以如此。

但在今日还是呈现了出来，就连我都在这一刻醒悟道，原来自己还是个小孩。

「.....感感，感谢的话！..留在你活着回来再说吧...」

为什么我要这样低着头，不敢去正视他的目光？

这不是显得我很像个小孩子一样吗....！我才不是小孩，快，抬起头来！

跟随着心里的咆哮，若舞猛地把垂低的脸庞抬起，而这也正巧地碰撞到了被好奇心驱使而选择一齐低着身子的枫树川脑门。

二人的额角在这一瞬间，变得通红了起来。

然后。

「你是要干嘛啊！ ————」

异口同声地喊了出来。

完全没想到，这位在先前是显得如此温柔的男子，也会像个闹脾气的小孩一样说出这类的话语，若舞顿住了少许的时间。

枫树川摸了摸发红的额头，嘴上因刚才的嬉笑闹剧而露出了开怀的大笑，但面前的女孩却不是这般想法。

她咬紧了自己的牙门，让枫树川无法去理解的怒意冲上了眉梢。

「像个小孩子一样，蠢货。」

分外不屑的语气从若舞的喉间脱出，她气愤地撇下了一边的唇角，随后踏着轻盈的步伐离去。

只是，在双脚踏上通往楼下的阶梯时，身后的男人叫住了她。

「对了，你可能误会了什么吧。」

「完全没有误会，你就是个小孩子，我才不需要小孩去拯救。」

「不，不是这点。 我是说，你是不是误会我要去什么危险的地方？」

若舞停下了跨前的脚步，转过一边的侧脸，眼角的余光回应着男子的谈话。

「其实，我只是想回去一趟间夜的家里，那里有些我拉下的东西，本来觉得也用不上了吧，可计划赶不上变化，现在还得跑回去收拾下啊...」

对于这个答复，其实从根本上来说。

女孩还是会如此认为的想道。

这不是一样吗，危险的地方。

只不过可能枫树川没有注意到还是如何，他很是自然地跟上了女孩的步伐，在即将擦肩而过的刹那，停了下来，双眼朝着若舞那依旧显得不高兴的脸庞说道：

「我好像记得，若舞跟他挺熟的吧。」

「谁？」 自己很不想再继续跟他的对话，还是谈了起来，内心也不是很抵抗地回应了他一切的想法。

「间夜，步川间夜。」

「那只是个小屁孩罢了，才不是很熟，只是....算了，这根本就不关你的事！别若舞若舞的叫好吗，我们很熟吗？！急的话就赶紧去啊，留在这干嘛。」

「东西挺多的，急不了。」

枫树川回答道。

走下了楼，棕发的男人便着手于出发的准备，明明看上去只要穿上了衣服就能出门，为什么还要准备那么久，这是若舞不能去理解的事情。

但不能去理解的事情还有很多，总不能一件件去对他们解答吧，会累死人的。 若舞是这么回答着自己的内心的。

「很好，准备出发了，鹿野。」

很理所当然似的，枫树川在临近出门前叫喊着若舞一齐前去。

当然，根本没有响应。

门厅内只回荡着属于枫树川的声音，还有那老旧的时钟嘀嗒转响起的沉闷音色。

啪嗒，门在不知从什么地方被打开了，而站立在门外的身影也并不让人感到陌生，麻花色的长发被制成发辫垂落于穿着白色衣裙的左肩上，女孩眼瞳的色彩与枫树川的发色一样，是属于棕色的平淡。

她瞪了一眼被这意料之外的情况所呆住的男人，在唇角稍嘟起而发出哼的一声后，转身向着通往村口的大路走去。

鹿野若舞的家，不，应该说是宅邸之类的房屋，坐落于山脚村庄的外侧。

单通过外表的来观测，这座宅邸其实真的算是跟村中的建筑格格不入，过于西式的装潢以及不爱铺设柔软地板的设计，采光甚至只依赖屋中的白炽灯。

这明显是不适于村里的人们所能居住的环境，但是，令人感到意外的是，在枫树川踏出宅邸的大门时，放眼望去的是那一片沉静于清晨薄雾的麦田，遥不可及的远方仍旧是摇曳的田野。

在外来者的立场上，却建立起了属于自身文化的余韵，或许是出于怀念吧，宅邸的主人并不希望过多的去遗忘曾经，而留下了这片无人灌溉的麦田。

它们随着风而舞动，随着阳光而璀璨，也许到了遥远的未来，这片麦田依旧会伴随在这座宅邸的左右而生辉吧。

「停在那干嘛？有什么地方好看的吗？」

本来是秉持着敌不动我不动的强硬态度，若舞则是实在忍不了地转过了身来，想要好好去知道这个呆瓜是为了什么而让她等了那么久都没去来问自己出现在这的原因。

因此处的景象所感悟到的情感，短暂性地将枫树川带离了这纷扰的世间，他的一切都仿若停住在出门的刹那，在双眼望及前方的瞬间。

他都没法去思考时间过了多久，只有留于强烈的感叹，在女孩叫醒他的同时，回到了这里。

这个他仍需存活的世界。

「没有，只是想起了些琐事罢了。 还有...鹿野你怎么会在这。」

「鹿野好难听啊，还是叫若舞吧，我允许的。」

枫树川以看待孩子的小脾气一般，笑起了无奈的脸色陪在了若舞的身旁，二人的步伐从出门至停留的一刻，渐渐迈出了不同的格调。

男子踏着稍显沉重的脚步，而女孩则是轻盈如纷飞般的舞步在行走着。

连这点强烈的反差都未观察到的二人，一定程度上来说，是一种默契。

「我只是顺路而已，顺路在门外，顺路在路上，顺路遇见你...————

「然后顺路救了我吗？」

突如其来的答复让若舞一时间慌了神来，并非是这句答复过于意外，并且这个答案很正确，她就是在顺路上救了一条自己道路上的人命。

之所以会慌了起来，是因为眼前的他，太显得耀眼且温和，抛去先前的闹剧偏见，若舞第二次分外入迷地注视着枫树川的目光，即便雾再朦胧，黑夜再如何的漆黑，她都不想去忘记。

这道堪比星辰的光辉，是来自于一位刚认识不到一天的男人。

男人没有去理会若舞的慌神，自顾自地走在了前边，眼看着快要陷入迷雾而无法再望清的身影，女孩连忙跑了起来，总算是跟在了他的身边时。

自己都不敢去相信的情感，从那已然消逝的彼岸，回归于干枯的心田。

「.....你或许可以吧。」

若舞低声地说道，声色细小到犹如鸣唱的月光，似有声而无声。

◆

因为是刚破晓的清晨，村子里的人幸亏不是很多，但我仍旧是不太去能习惯，踏入这片土地，还有这条熟悉而陌生的道路。

他依然在我身边，没有离开，而我也好似有那么一丝宁静的心情，且是第一次在这片土地时浮现于言表。

我竟不可思议的，在这里放松了下来。

因为他么？

我不知道，也不想去知道，因为去知道一件复杂的事情，很累，累的事情，我想要逃避，人们常说，逃避不好，但我还是如此，今日如此，明日皆然。

逃避对于我来说永远是一件好事，逃避他人的斥责，逃避他人的谩骂，逃避他人嫌弃的目光，逃避他人虚伪的善意。

黎明的光映入了跟前溪水旁的大树，小桥上的他，背影开始浮出孤单的色彩，我仿佛把迈前的脚步停滞在此处，眼眸的注意力被渐渐因太阳光而拖出阴影的大树所吸引。

潺潺流水声从平静转为喧闹，朦胧的阳光消失了，随着风消失了。

是三五成群的小孩，在摇动着手上的风车，他们身着那时还未荒废的学校所带来的校服，露着笑脸，在大树前玩耍嬉戏。

「剪刀。」

「石头。」

「布！」

「我赢了！」

战胜了三人的孩童，兴奋地蹦跶了起来，她手里拿着从其他小孩赢来的风车，在大树的底下乘着凉，等待着家人的迎接。

时间逐渐远去彼岸，灿烂的白昼被天边的红霞，染成了昏黄的金色余辉，地上本来多成群的影子稀疏离去，到了最后，成了形单影只的，是那一位赢得风车的女孩。

她的表情被黄昏的光笼罩于阴影之下。

大树的叶片在摇曳，风声很轻，四周围也很静。

女孩的小风车在手上吱呀转圈，身后的齐肩长发也在徐徐荡漾于傍晚的风。

我看着她的影子，逐步靠向了我。

而后，在彻底掩盖了我的双腿后，女孩露出了脸上的容颜。

是我自己。

「爸爸，妈妈呢？」

她平淡地问道我，没有去选择哭闹，没有去选择愤怒，很冷静，冷静到让人肌肤发寒的恐怖。

我发颤着脚步在往后退，直至身体撞到了粗糙的树木表面时，我才发现自己已不是无路可退那么简单。

是我，是我自己，坐在了大树的下面，手上拿着吱呀转响的风车。

同时，站在面前的，也不再是女孩，是一位双手紧抱着腿脚，头埋低入胸前的男孩。

「父亲呢，母亲呢？」

他啜泣着哽咽的嗓音，问道着我。

而我，无法回答。

「这我哪里知道去啊！！明明不是我的错啊！！...不是我的..」

双肩被一只粗糙的手心抓住，我惊悚地回过脑袋，双眸紧紧贴近了冰冷的视线。

「他在哭啊....你没看见吗？」

声音苍老地荡起在滞留的黄昏，我惶恐地急忙倒退了几步，在使劲挣脱开双手的同时，身体也变得沉重起来。

鼓声，敲锣的铛啷，獠牙并起的嘴角，世上流传的非正常事物正毫无保留地展现在我的眼前，一个人，两个人，三个人，四个人，五个人，数不尽的人影撑破了庞大的巨树，他们狰狞起双手的指尖，直径朝着我袭来。

但你知道吗。

我根本就不想躲开。

是他们。

是她们。

全是他们亦或是她们。

掐着我的脖子，流着最真挚，最痛苦，最哀伤的眼泪。

掐着我的脖子，露出最真诚，最悲痛，最伤感的表情。

我干嘛要去反抗，这全是我的错。

这么想着的我，沉入了冰冷的溪水，在动荡曲折的波纹之上，我望见了蓝色的光以及赤红色的恶鬼。

双眼所能望见的景象，在渐渐被窒息所带来的朦胧感中，望见了一道模糊的身影。

拿着手中的风车，端坐在大树前，等待家人到来的。

自己。

鹿野若舞。

「这根本，就不是我的错....！！！！」

那么，是沉溺的我是鹿野若舞呢，还是停留于树前的她，是鹿野若舞呢。

我想。

应该是后者吧。

景象逐渐变得清晰，水流开始干涸，没有了动荡的波纹，我甚至能看清掐紧我脖子的人究竟为何人。

麻花色的松散长发，极其不甘的双眼在以直上眉梢的怒意凝视着我。

原来，是鹿野若舞在杀死我吗。

◆

以前，这里是一片竹林，是一条小径。

我和我的朋友，还在蹬着小腿轻快的步伐，行走于夜间下的深山道上。

只是。

他出现了。

赤红色的肌肤，狰狞的面具，左肩是披着的铠甲，身下是穿着的衣巾。

「快跑啊！.....」

朋友拉着我的手，使劲叫喊着我跑起来。

跑起来。

跑起来。

但我仍旧是停留在了原地，凝望着赤红的鬼，在颤抖的手臂下挥动了指尖的利爪。

记忆，停在了那儿。

「....你，你是个怪物！！！」

◆

「若舞....？」

枫树川叫喊道了若舞的名字，在男人回头时才发现，女孩的脚步已停在了石桥的中央，清晨弥漫的雾正在消散，黎明破晓在晴朗的明天。

若舞因枫树川的叫喊而回过了神来，脚下的步伐急忙赶上了有点距离的他。

「你怎么不会等人啊，跑那么远！」

「是的，我很抱歉哦。」

睁一只眼闭一只眼，枫树川微挑起轻松的笑意于嘴角边上，谈笑中干脆地回应道若舞那可爱的责骂。

「.......」

因为这干脆的态度而感到些许忏愧的若舞，垂低了面庞，在仅有二人的脚步声所环绕的石板路上，女孩正试图打破宁静的呼出了咽于喉间的话。

「我刚刚，做了一个梦。」

「哦？ 是什么样的梦。」

男人没有去在意这句话的真实性，迎合了起来。

「一个，不怎么干脆的梦....」

————...梦啊。

二人的身影虽并齐在同一条线上，但即便如此，也还是在散去的雾中显得孤独，像是两只松散的风筝，被一条不干脆的线给束缚着。

双脚在道路的石块上踏响，身旁回荡的溪水声逐渐走远，鸟鸣惊出树梢，引起了枝叶的晃动。

就是在这份两个人一同建立起的沉默中，男人和女孩走到了目的地的尽头。

步川的门牌立在了紧闭的大门前，瓦砾左侧的篱笆攀上了几处鲜活的翠绿，晨光平缓地落于伫立不动的门扉。

男人上前了一步，此刻的晴空已无弥漫的薄雾，更显青翠的微蓝点点染上了云端，枫树川向着门前伸出了手心，在即将叩响门扉的一刻。

若舞往后倒退了几步，孤立的影子被彼岸的光辉托至远方。

「害怕么？」

枫树川没有回头，男人的双眼凝视着跟前的这道漆黑的门扉，从喉间脱出的话语这般问道身后退怯的若舞。

「才不可能会害怕，我连鬼都不怕，怎么可能会去怕他们！」

愤然的神色更显不甘，女孩比起怯弱一词，不服气的倔强其实胜出一筹。

跺起了踏实在地面的脚步，若舞试着走上前来，只不过眼前停住在门扉的他，反过来继续问道：

「那是为什么？」

「为什么？什么为什么啊，这世上那么多为什么，难道一个个都去回答才起劲吗？」

「当然不尽然也，就当我多嘴了吧。」

轻笑了一声，男人转过了身来，眼瞳的目光与女孩的双眸对视而上，在此片刻的沉寂中，晨间的风涌起，若舞的耳畔传入了一阵温柔到缠绵的声色。

随后，男人推开了门。

◆

是今日早晨，不再是朦胧的时分，村庄也开始随着吵闹前去，纷纷背上前往镇上的行李，村民们准备为了今日的忙碌进发。

但步川家不是，是啊，为什么呢？

我带着这份疑惑，从喧闹的门厅，走向了庭院的长廊，花丛依旧簇拥于木栏上，而那扇面向于大厅的门扉，也仍然敞开着。

像是随时欢迎各色来客的来者不拒，步川瞳夜，也就是这家中的最年老者，悠闲地端坐在阳光未触及的平台。

手中是冒着微微烟色的茶杯，身边是一件不落的茶几茶具之类的东西，且统一由杉木制的盘子所呈上。

老者细品了一口杯中的茶水，在叹出舒适的长气之后，也不紧不慢地提起了身旁的茶壶，为这位来者，倒上了一杯。

见杯中的水已满半边，来访的青年客气地抬出了衣袖中的手，以示打住之意。

滴答，清晨的薄雾所带来的水珠清脆地敲响了无人路过的石板小径，庭前簇拥的花蕊旁，艳丽绽放的喇叭花间缠上了一滴豆大的露水。

杯中，是一片清闲的景象，茶叶互不打扰的，在各处角落漂浮着。

青年喝了一口温度适中的热茶，苦涩的滋味瞬间触动了全身的感官与知觉，现在，他开始注意到了自己的改变。

能一下子就尝出了苦，也算一个进步吧。 青年勉强地笑道于心扉。

「今天，很感谢你啊。」

老者敞开了谈话，他放下手心间的茶杯，以平淡中夹带着感激的情感色彩，如此说道。

「....啊，原来是这样吗。」

先是不解的低头沉思，而后是仿若开明了却不肯去置信般的惊讶，然到了闭合起双眸，畅快地勾起嘴角的笑颜时。

他理解了。

「我被吓一跳了啊，老爷爷。」

「原来我都可以被人叫老爷爷了吗，哎呀，岁数流转的也太快了点吧....哈哈哈。」

舒扬起双手，老者动了动身上的筋骨，自嘲似的哼笑着，位于双目所能触及之处，一片枯萎的草地上，竟有了一丝绿意。

虽说春回大地，但已过春日多时，这一丝绿，又是为何呢？

当然，这肯定不足以成为问题，老者知道的答案，而青年仍有疑惑。

「你没注意到吗，那座山的灵脉在膨胀。」

「注意到了啊。」

「那为什么....如果膨胀到一定境界，就会产生不可逆的影响，你们这里会...————」

老者自在地笑了笑，随后说道：

「打住，今天天气还不错的，聊聊其他的吧，就例如...鹿野家的孩子和我那孙子玩的怎么样啦？哦，不...应该问，明衣如何？」

青年本想截断这个话题，继续去诉说重点，但不知是为何，他妥协了，甚至没有一丝反抗，他很是自然的去接受了这个平淡的问候。

「说阿明对吧。」

老者点点头。

「还在起作用，虽然我自己都不清楚会在什么时候结束，但能停留的够久一点，是一点也好。 毕竟那种低级的暗示，像你这种魔术师，就一点作用都没有了。」

稍显不甘的语气，却显露在轻快的神色上，青年没有去动身边的茶杯，或许是里边的茶水真的过于苦涩，难以入咽，也或者，大概是忘了吧。

「多谢你的夸奖了。 其实吧，老头子我也并不高超啊，与其对我美名魔术师，我想，大概是一位热爱魔术的普通人更加符合我吧。」

宁和的笑意跃起在老者微妙的神色上，他悠闲地取出一块成灰色的小石子，上边黯淡下来的文字，是类似于Runes的样式。

对此，青年有点顿悟般惊了片刻，他以双眼的目光细细打磨着老者手中的石子，不禁在缩回探究的脑袋后，发出感叹。

「卢恩魔术吗...」

「嗯，是这么叫的吧？ 是我上祖留下来的过时老玩意儿了，现在还放在我卧室的字画后，如果你想动的话，也请便吧，老头子我是已经玩不动这些东西了。」

听闻见这平常的语气，青年很自然地也回了个哦音，只是，在深思了片刻后，他诧异地望向了老者，以不解的脸色询问道：

「你就这么把自己的魔术暴露给我听了....？！」

「哦..！哎呀，哎呀，忘了忘了。」

老者拙劣的演技使得青年记起了面前的他，究竟是何人。

原来是这样吗，他才因此毫不顾虑的说了出来？ 还是有点无法理解的青年，仰起了头，仅是在那短暂的片刻，他望见了老者那享受的神态，在侧耳倾听着门厅内的嬉耍。

「不知会何时结束呢，这类大范围的暗示，基本都不会太久了吧。」

青年没有反驳这个结论，因为这是正确的。

下达了无仇恨与纠结的暗示，便呈现了这般熙然的虚伪景象。

所以，这种建立在伪造基础上的和睦时光，到底会在什么时候结束呢。 向着内心间，青年也如此问道了自己，随后便喝了一口身边方才想起的热茶，在灌入喉间的一刻，醒觉茶已凉半分的他，平淡地放了下来。

想起了些事情吧。

其实，我一直在去想，为什么在那座小桥的中央，若舞的身影看似如此的缥缈，甚至让我去怀疑她的真实性。

而这份猜疑并不单取于双眸所看见的画面，如果仅靠所闻所见去触动到情感的话，人类未免太脆弱了。

之所以我会有疑惑，是因为她的存活，与其说是坚强，不如说是为了其他不存在的东西，在强撑着这具破败的躯体。

明明很痛，为什么就不会喊出声来呢....

青年甚是不理解，其深思的举动也被身旁的老者看尽眼底。

「为什么，会这样？」

青年凝重地问道。

「哪个为什么？」

「关于若舞和你们的事情。」

「我以为你要谈回灵脉的事呢。 若舞啊...说起来这个女孩，今早枫树先生你是随她而来的吧，还是说，她随你而来的？」

「全都有。」

白云飘荡过晨光的散落，将模糊的阴影拖回了此刻正清闲的大地。

老者语重心长的，讲起了以前的事情。

那是，距离今日起，已有八年漫长岁月的往事。

╳ 幕五 ╳

是一个怎么样的夜晚，我已经不记得。 只不过要来讲发生过什么事，我却仍能述说，便从中好似能亲眼望见，那些事情的栩栩如生。

若舞的父亲，名字叫做鹿野江。

也就是在那天山体坍塌的前三个星期，他背着若舞找到了我，因为当时间夜的父亲，还未担起家中的医师职位。

所以还是靠着我来诊断救助，而若舞的病，由我当天的结果来看，是必死的。

绝对，不可能会被救活的那种。

「回天乏力啊。」

给予鹿野江的答复，就是这么一句冰冷的话。

她快不行了。

我说了无数遍给他听，她快不行了。

可他还是不会去听，他还是每天都会来，哪怕女孩的病情每况愈下，他还是坚信着，一丝根本不会存在的奇迹出现。

而我深知这一点，所以我每次都会留下那一句话后，就再也不接见他。

是啊。

我知道的。

去拒绝一条生命是一件多么残酷而无情的事实。

但我不能，我救不了她。

我根本救不了她。

即便是我在卧室内，手心中紧握的卢恩符石烧焦了我的肌肤，灼痛我的神经，我也还是没能再救得了任何人。

没了魔术。

我谁都救不了。

啊...抱歉，我说了点无关紧要的事情。

让我们再回答若舞的事情上去吧，女孩的父亲不出所料地放弃了。

他消失了。

据最后见到他的人说，他前往了深山间那座废弃的寺庙时，我就得知了事情在转向坏处的地方发展。

只是，我没有阻止。

在雨夜交加的那天夜晚，不知是雷鸣撼动了大地，还是崩塌动荡了山谷，那是一声足以霹雳天地的巨响，沉闷在无光的天际。

而也就在那天后，若舞病好了，并且她的父亲，也从那天消失了。

接下来的事情。

很是玄乎，我自己都不会去试着相信。

你知道吗，若舞有个名号响彻在这个村庄，上至远边镇上居民，下至村口的小贩，大家都知道，一个名叫鹿野若舞的恶鬼。

亲手弑杀了生母，夺取家中的财产，把父亲囚禁在某处，不得让他见光，每日夜深，鹿野的宅子里都会传出一阵幽怨的歌谣声。

或许是传得开了吧，我自己都没法去了解究竟是何时起的头。

但你知道吗，这事一点都不假。

她带来的厄运全部都体现在我们村子里的每个人身上，就像是在照一面特别别扭却真实到令人恼火的镜子，镜子里边，是自己那副拙劣的模样。

所有人都不敢面对，所有人都在逃避，包括我....我没有去阻止那份巨石般的压迫，降临至一位女孩的肩上。

大家疏远她，小孩恐惧她，就连仅有几面之缘的路人，也对她敬而远之。

可能她是想离开这个村庄了吧，一直窝在了家里，但是，她至今都没有离开，也是让我够惊讶的。

一个十三岁的女孩，一位年龄尚小，无父母依靠的女孩，在接受了那份沉重到不知是否连我都无法去承担的罪名后，为什么还会选择活着呢。

老天真的太过无情了，特别是在这一点上。

「可笑吧，让人活着也是一种折磨。」

其实，我说的并不全面，毕竟脑子也不怎么好使唤了，但如果枫数先生还有雅兴去听的话，我还是能告诉些给您的。

怎样？ 意下如何。

眯起的双眼微微勾起了笑的意思，老者转过了身子，在正面对视向青年的目光时，他却发现了杯中的茶水已到了底。

◆

「够了。」

枫树川把黯淡去色泽的卢恩符文放回了原地，随即便站起了盘坐的双腿，道了声轻微的感谢后，与先前结局不同的一点，是自行一步，而独留下沐浴日光的老者。

老者没有去停住青年的脚步，相反，他沉重地呼出了一口叹息，双肩好似从紧绷的神经中松了下来，他弯下了强撑的身板，双眼惆怅地凝视着身边无言的卢恩符文。

确实是黯淡了光泽，任意色彩都不曾停留的离去。

到底是为什么呢。

相比较枫树川的疑问，步川瞳夜貌似更多。

老者的目光仿佛停滞在了当初，怀中的女人紊乱着呼出的气息，嘴上虽挂着灿烂的笑颜，身体却不再拥有了生命的起伏。

最后，她闭上了眼睛。

永恒地进入了遥远的梦乡，而步川瞳夜的指尖中，那几块闪耀着光芒的符石也在此刻，消逝去锋芒。

「我原来什么都救不了么。」

去叹息了过往与过错，老者想要站起来，提起身旁的茶几，怎料双腿一抖，身体一麻，整个人便重新睡回了地板上。

在昏暗的视线中，他好似重新望见了，那道温柔的光于自己的掌心间。

只是，现实里唯有留下那声无法驻留的木屐与最后的笑颜回荡在他的脑海，沉重压垮了他，并且，他说了慌。

◆

走廊外的门厅，一切都停住了喧闹。

我走出了那道紧闭的门扉，手中拿着今晚可能用得上的一切资源，而这也是我的目的。

主要的目的。

我没法再继续放任膨胀的灵脉，如果只是去做到一个村子的悲伤而救上数十万里的人话，我或许就更近了那个男人的一步。

所以，我并不会去拯救。

即便眼前是这么一副，不怎么让人喜悦的画面。

步川明衣无声地注视着蹲坐在角落的间夜，由这位女人的眼中所散发出来的目光，除了凌然之外，更多的是可以将人吞咽入肚的可怕。

我没在被诡异的气氛所笼罩的门厅前，看见若舞的身影。

「若舞是走了吗？」

「啊....走了，那个肮脏的东西早就该走了。」

妇女颤动着喉间，发出了分外沙哑的音色且干脆地答复道。

男孩间夜依旧双手紧抱着大腿，头埋进胸腔的沉默着，在那处阴影庇护的角落。

我礼貌性地点了点头，在没有得到步川家中任何人的疑惑后，踏出了大门，那份死寂般的氛围，我根本就不会去有害怕的意思。

之所以会想要离开，仅是想快速准备好手头的工作，去解决更严重的事情罢。

只是。

我是这般想道于心扉，但眼帘的关注却驻留在了她的身上。

鹿野若舞的双手各自挽着左右的指尖，眼角在沉落阴影之中的阳光下，微微泛起了一缕憔悴的红，因为有泪水的痕迹，我没有去过多地去问发生了什么。

想必绝非是很快乐的事情吧。

真的要拿自己没办法了啊....我什么时候才能够学会放下些琐事呢。

无奈的笑意松散了双肩，我缓缓地蹲了下来，在双眼贴近女孩的鼻尖时，叫醒了她的目光。

「在等谁？」

女孩一开始没有搭理我，但在之后，像是实在憋不住沉默一般，若舞猛地转过了头来，双方的额头又一次地互相撞到了一块。

我摸着脑门，还未等到嘴上发出牢骚时，她却大声地喊了出来。

「在等你啊，蠢货！」

....蠢货？ 每次，我都会这些词而感到敏感，以至于开始为其深深思考了起来，不管是否含有深意，我都会赋予他们认真的态度去思索着。

见我这一副为蠢货这两个字眼而陷入沉思，若舞更是急到自己靠上了前来，待我反应到女孩的步伐加近时，也已然晚矣。

白皙的指尖掐住了呼吸用的鼻腔，在感到窒息的麻痹感急冲上脑门时，我自己都可以发觉到全身发紫般，双眼朦胧迷糊地看着若舞撩起的坏笑。

说实在的，她能因此而露出一丝笑意，也挺不错的。 不知为何，带有着这般想法的我仅是眼望着，近入眉间的手心缓缓挪开。

◆

过了今日清晨的宁和，石板路尽头的大树旁，村子里的人们也开始为了各色事情繁忙了起来，我依旧和来前的那样，跟在了他的身后。

这个男人的名字，叫做枫树川。

「有够难听的...」

我故意地发起了低声的不快，但无法去说出其缘由。

试图挑衅起男人的目光，我期待着眼前的他会有何反应似的，脚步也在这时飘然了起来，蹦跶在男人身旁的步伐，双眼也注目到了他手上今早还未有的陌生箱子。

但是，并没有等到我期待的反应。

他笑着回应了我这般跃然的神色，只不过这才不是我想要的。

算了吧....他不会知道的。 打消了先前的念头，我重新落回了平淡的脚步，望着熟悉又陌生的人流，抛以鄙夷的视线在我的身上。

我习惯了这样子的生活，不，这根本...就不会习惯吧。

仰着头，眺望起遥远的晴空，恍若回到了那一刻般，我忆起了今早所发生的一切。

一开始，如梦似幻。

仿佛蓝天下盛开了花丛，身上各处的不快都被那一股远山流转来的清风所扫走了一般，我踏着以往都不会有的，像是小女孩般的小脚步。

迈向了树荫前，绿草后，那是一片熙然和睦的景象。

阿姨端庄地坐在了树头，精心布置着今早的餐点，时不时也在照顾着我的视线，朝我视来一道温柔的光。

男孩则与往常不同，他拉起了我的手，说着让我也会心动的话。

「能让我来帮你吗？！」

我激动到反应不出声，在心扉被触动了少许后，畅爽的清风再度迎来了吹拂，它们托起了我身后的衣摆，晶莹的泪珠随着风，飘散向遥远的青空。

而后。

我应该是醒了吧。

不敢去相信，一点都不敢去想象，那段日子会来到我的脑海，眼帘，柔和到甜腻，甜腻到虚假，虚假得让人可怕。

所以，视线才会接受不起这份虚伪，回到了真实。

那是间夜家的门厅，这是我知道的事情。

门厅里的光线很充足，说不上是黯淡，室内温度也很适中，说不上炎热亦或是冰冷。

但为什么，还是那么的黑，还是如此的凉呢？

时钟木讷地敲响于墙边，阿姨摔碎了桌前的杯子，以一如既往的视线怒视着我，因这般画面的突入，使得我不由得开始了害怕。

发起微微抖动的双腿，往后踉跄了几步，直到碰撞了男孩的脚趾。

「对不起...！」

当时我是这么说道的，只不过间夜并没有给予我太多的回应，单止是缓缓地抬起了胆怯的眼瞳，随后又收了脑袋，重新埋进了垂低的胸膛。

「....这都是梦吗。」

不知不觉中，我原来已经低起了双肩，无精打采的神色漫上了面庞的阴霾，不经意间呼出的话，却也因此令他回过了神来。

二人的脚步停滞于此。

八年前所引发的坍塌，而形成的自然路段。

这里有微凉的清风，有和煦饱暖的日光，沐浴着恩惠的树木枝头与那片稀疏的竹林都无不在荡漾起沙沙的宁静，潺潺嬉戏的流水，在穿过狭隘的石窟凹凸时，还会发出轰隆的一声微响。

而我们，也就是这里，停下了彼此的脚步。

他朝着我的方向，凝视着我垂低的目光，双手虽依旧在拎着那两个今早未有的箱子，但却在此时，并不让我觉得陌生。

「梦是只有还活着的人，才会去做的事情，在去怀疑是否为梦境时，也要去想一下，自己还有没有在活着，若舞。」 他回答到了我，由喉间发出的嗓音比在我的映像中，还要过于的冰冷。

声色渐渐幻为了模糊，随后又向着轻柔而去，男人的身影仍有驻留在芬芳的泥路间，只不过双手没有再拎着那两个箱子。

他的意思，我根本不懂。 双唇试着发声，心里却率先响应了答复。

「嗯，我能理解。」

理解...你为什么..什么都能去理解啊！ 因何而激起的神色，迫使着我大跨前了一步，对峙着这道陌生的柔性声音。

「若舞，你知道你现在在哪吗？」 只是，她并不理会。

音色彻底化作了女性的柔和，他的样貌也随着这份柔和而变得朦胧了起来，像是一层我不会去摸得着的白雾，脚下的路，也在恍然间，构建成了螺旋的阶梯。

白色的石台阶，无声却恍如有声的闷响贯彻于我的耳畔，在还未有去适应的时间，我竟已不觉得陌然。

模糊的白雾，探出了好似曲折于水波的手臂，她向着阶梯的中央，扔出了一块石子。

往下坠落，往下坠落。

我彻底地去看清了，那宛若不会有尽头的虚无，是一片漆黑，浑浊的漆黑，而环绕于漆黑为中心的螺旋阶梯，是闪耀的璀璨。

白色，圣洁，惨白，雪白，总而言之，就是白色到发亮的台阶。

各种形式的木制时钟，在毫无支撑的情况下，悬停于中央的半空，指针上的时间停留在了深夜的一点。

这里是....是山脚下啊！ 我在山脚下，刚刚从间夜家里出来的啊...！这难道也不对吗？！

「不对，这回是你的错，若舞。」

为什么啊.....为什么啊..每次都是我的错！为什么啊！！————

「对的，全都是你的错，全都不是你的错。 错在于鹿野若舞的身上，不错在于鹿野若舞的身上，你只是接替了这个身体的想法与思考，甚至是不应当有的情感，而发出了喧闹罢了，你自始至终，都没有活过。 我说过的吧，若舞，只有活着的人，才会做梦。

所以，你那个从来就不是梦，是观察，观测，然后引发你的使命，仅此而已。」

....乱七八糟的，乱七八糟的！你到底在说些什么啊...？！我怎么一句都听不懂..！！

我狰狞起嘴上的笑意，不想去理解，不想去相信，因为内心中，甚至于脑里的神经，都没有去反驳这听上去就如天方夜谭而无异的言语。

这明明是假的。 我回答道自己。

这明明都是假的。

「不去试着相信吗？ 那真是可悲的啊，若舞。」

你这是在唬弄小孩子吧！别跟我闹了！快点带我出去！！带我出去啊！！！

我怒吼着逐步靠前的白雾，右手大举地一挥，双脚临近了深渊一步，而脱离了台阶半分。

白雾没有去回应我的敌意，甚至不以为然地，仍旧在靠前。

你是把我当成了小孩子吗？！我这不是胡闹！！！我这是认真的！！我能杀人，我能杀人！！我会杀死你！你这个怪物！！ ——————

停了下来。

白雾好似疑惑地歪起了脑袋，明明空洞无物的一端，却仿若有了一双眼珠，在看着我，深有不解的看着我。

随后，在时钟纷纷于同一时刻敲响的刹那，她再次开口地说道：

「怪物不是你吗？ 若舞。」

...........。

........。

......。

鲜血的铁锈味刺入我的鼻腔，时钟的喧哗停滞在回响起的滴答声之间。

我颤抖着呼吸，宛如要将心脏跳出般，发出了动摇地垂低下脸庞，不敢去置信，不敢去面对的眼眸，瞪大了起来，瞳孔收缩至无光，在双唇未能喊出震惊时，身下的衣裳。

已成鲜艳的血红。

深渊的底下，涌上来了无数具的尸体，赤裸着身躯无一处衣裳，她们面容惶恐，惊慌失措地像是挣扎的畜生般，晃动着可以说是肉片一般的四肢。

你是个怪物。

你是个怪物。

你是个怪物。

你是个怪物。

轰隆，轰隆，轰隆，轰隆。

沉重的脚步踏响了石制的台阶，惨淡的月光下，两具分外不一的尸体重合在一块。

我望着这份相同的色彩，脸上无一丝神色的，笑了起来。

这是我吗？

我问道了眼前的白雾，双眼朝着勾起笑颜的女孩，鹿野若舞。

「嗯。」

平淡的答复，并不意外。

我接受了这个结果，在若舞转身面对我时，自己深发自于内心的寒。

烈火的噼啪声响起，景象由鲜血弥漫的夜色，化为了汹涌燃烧的热浪。

金色的麦田不再散发无谓的金光，从这时起的色泽，才是所谓的璀璨一般，鹿野若舞手持着干点的火把，笑看着在火焰中狰狞的女人。

那是...母亲吗。

「嗯。」

平淡的答复，我居然，并不意外。

若舞回过了脑袋，脸上的笑颜比任意时刻都要灿烂般，笑对着我说道：

「你是个怪物。」

溪水回响，月色鸣唱，烈火逐渐消逝为了沉默，月色渐渐陷入黯淡的黑。

当我反应过来自己究竟是什么东西时，竟已发现泪水满溢了眼眶。

「啊....我原来，真的是个怪物吗..」

如此的回答，成为了虚无中的唯一声响，她们回荡于我的左右，驻留于我的身旁。

一直在回答，一直在回答。

我是个怪物的答案。 

╳ 幕六 ╳

是在深夜，无点缀而起的星辰，化为黯淡的夜空将单薄的月色撒向天底下的苍茫大地。

二人随着溪水的流转，漂泊到了一片泥石路上。

先是睁开眼的，是枫树川。

这一次的伤看上去并没有那次的严重，所以很快，身体内的刻印便将损坏的各处给修复完好，只不过身边被刺骨的溪水而浸泡了许久的女孩，鹿野若舞却从张合的唇间呼出痛苦的气息。

起伏紊乱的前胸，穿着于身的衣物无一幸免地被无情的流水打湿，像是在沉溺于冬季的喘急溪水一般，这里的温度可以说是冷透了。

没有时间去整理自身也稍有混乱的行装，枫树川赶忙将若舞带离了湿气严重的泥路，转而向着透亮出灯火的村庄迈起故作坚硬的步伐。

实际上，枫树川的情况也并不乐观。

体内流转的魔术刻印确实是修复了躯体的损伤，但仍有几处残留还在其身体内发出痛苦的悲鸣，每走一步，脑袋便愈是昏沉，双眼既是越加漆黑，晕眩。

只是，他身后背着的，是一名女孩。

女孩的肌肤各处突显着一种异样到病态的通红，乱成麻团般的呼吸节奏，以及发烫如火烧的身体，应该是在冰冷的河水中浸泡过久的缘故。

若舞现在正面临着一场足以夺取生命的高烧，当然，这是在不去医治的情况下得出的结论。

如果稍加医治，还仍有回天的力。

就是这般看上去很微小，却又无比执着的信念，将男人脚下的步子一次次跨前，把身体的异常一并抛开。

去救能够力所能及的一切。

「.....有人吗！！！」

步川的门牌在前门的些许微光下亮着潦草的字迹，枫树川不顾吵闹与前后的因果，大声地朝着门的里边叫喊着。

「———— 快来...快来人啊！！！！.... 你们不是医生吗？！」

一次比一次无力的叫喊，使得扯起的嗓子也变得灼热刺痛，枫树川激烈地咳嗽了几声，好似要将肺部咳出一般，黏稠的血液由他的口中利索地吐出。

他没有去过多的理会这些，仅是惊讶了少许，便接着准备叫喊出声，试图唤醒步川家里的人。

但，还未等到男人发声，眼前的大门随即被身后缓缓拉开，沉闷的重响过后，从门前的微光中可窥探到的身影，是一名男孩的样貌。

步川间夜颓废着双眼的目光，在拉开了门扉的刹那，便在一股惊愕的慌张神色中，仓惶逃窜似的离开了枫树川的视线中。

虽有百般的疑惑，但现在并不是因其停留的时刻。

枫树川打散了不解的思索，坚定起脚下的步伐，在迈向屋内过后，沉重的昏眩感让他不得不在此处停下。

门厅的灯光仿若忽明忽暗的烛火，摇曳于夜风的残弱身姿在眼眸一暗之下，犹如融入了脑海，成为了一道不可磨灭的影子。

枫树川拖着巨大的疲倦感，倒了下来，而后随着眼前的目光黯淡，渐渐地沉入了遥远的彼岸与梦中的海。

「这里是哪里？」

他问道了跟前的少年，四周围灌满了漆黑的染料与涂鸦般，无一处光亮可见，沉闷到令人显得压抑的氛围，散落在这个空间的每一角落。

少年没有听到枫树川的疑惑，只身一人行走在了本是没有任何道路的漆黑之上，半空中，他的脚步是脆弱的，不堪一击的瘫软。

摇摇晃晃的弱小身躯，宛如会在一个不注意间掉下底下的漆黑中来，少年却仍然保持着惊人的毅力，平衡着步伐，迈向了前方。

「这里是....！」

枫树川跟在了他的后头，但仅是跟了几个小步，便于眼帘间豁然开朗，烈火的灼烧，仿佛染成白昼般的夜空，飘荡着烧成焦炭的漆黑。

原来这并不是涂抹于墙体的黑色染料，而是位于前方的，化为灰烬一般色彩的焦黑，尸骸。

男人走上了前来，他急忙地伸出了左手的指尖，试着将他拉回来时，黏稠的黑色随即以汹涌的浪涛姿态，卷起了万丈高的火海。

伸出的手臂被烧断，就连去反应疼痛的时间都没有给予，枫树川便陷入了一片死亡的沉寂。

在那片沉寂中，少年也在那里。

回过了头，朝着枫树川的少年。

「是我...自己。」

那是一种无可去忘怀的感受，那是我为什么会成为魔术师的当晚。

跟随在黑色的男人背影后，看着他逐一挖出灰烬的残骸失声痛苦的模样。

直至天空的细雨，缠绵于他的身上，染上了他无神采的黑色风衣，男人也依旧没有得到任何救赎。

我在试着去想，试着去思考，为什么此番的场景，会让我铭记于现在，甚至成为了我行走的动力。

这个答案，太过遥远。

耀眼的阳光刺入闭合的双眸，枫树川睁开了沉睡的眼瞳，在一脸诧异后，环视着四周。

房间的地板是榻榻米制成的，而房间前，是一副威武的黑色与红色相交的武士铁铠，铁铠后，是一张笔力有张的字画。

去深思着这是何处的枫树川，站起了还尚存些发抖的双腿，第一步迈前时，还是差点摔倒，第二步跨前时，也仅是依凭着身旁的墙壁。

第三步，总算是扎实地站在了这。

拉开了陌生的房门，离开了不熟悉的卧室与一切，踏在回廊上的枫树川，闻见了仅有在步川家才会有花香与茶水的焉响。

在发觉这里是步川家中时，刚还是睡意朦胧的脑袋便闪过了昨晚的一切景象，想了起来是怎么回事的同时，脚步和双眼统一停留在了房间外，透过门扉去偷望里边的步川间夜。

男孩一开始还未醒觉身旁站了一个大活人，自己也还在一边胆怯地发颤着四肢，一边不肯离开地偷望着。

直到，枫树川踏响了脚下的一步时，间夜才从偷窥中惊醒。

未待到呼出疑惑的一刻，男孩便与昨晚般地逃窜而去。

「跟变了个人似的。」

枫树川说出了结论。

随后，在敲响了房门，以表示自己要进来时，双手就已放在门上，轻微地拉了开来。

日光恰好，偏移了敞开的阳台，霎时间沉入阴影的室内，是两位截然不同的人影。

一个是在端坐的步川瞳夜，一个是睡在地板上的鹿野若舞，二人的身影离得很远，只有折射的影子在跟随着风移动。

「醒来了吗？」

「嗯，若舞她..还好吧。」

「至少比八年前好，至少...有救。」

老者见枫树川来到的身影，便准备站起身来，去提好烧热的茶壶。

只是，腿脚是没有以前利索了，还是怎么的，老者还未能站稳双脚，便因全身好似发麻一般，瘫软了下来，差一丝距离，便倒在了滚烫的茶水上。

枫树川见状，急忙上前，在试着去把老者抬起时，步川瞳夜伸出手去制止道：

「让我就这样.....就这样躺会儿吧。」

说完，老者随后也昏睡入梦，留下枫树川一人还在阳光褪去的室内，伫立。

在安稳好老者的睡眠过后，枫树川发现了一点不同。

「....头发是在以前就那么白的吗？」

老者本是不多的黑发，现如今已毫无存留的一并化为了苍白，瞳夜虽从外貌上是平稳的安睡，但由内脏间传来的低鸣上看。

情况并不乐观。

而更加不好的是，步川家中的各处，都再也找不到任何人影，除了先前的间夜外，步川明衣好似从不存在于家中般，人间蒸发了。

寻人无果后，枫树川失落地坐回了二人昏睡的卧室，窗外的阳光依旧未有回来的意思。

一片深沉的黑，弥漫上屋檐的各处。

唯有烧水的火星，在噼啪发亮。

「把她...带走吧。」

忽然之间，步川瞳夜发出了微弱的声响，他试图伸起孱弱干瘪的指尖，去朝着若舞的方向指去，但力不从心，他还未能有伸出的机会，便狠狠地落回了地板上。

甚至连眼睛都没有去睁开，老者微弱着鼻腔的呼吸，用着很不干脆的沧桑语气，说出了下面的几句话。

他说得很慢，但坐于老者面前的枫树川知道，这已是他能尽的最大力气。

「....我已经，支撑不住了..这个女孩.....这个女孩如果没了我...也就只剩下你能，你能.......保护她了。」

老者微睁起眯成缝隙的眼眸，逐渐黯淡于无色的瞳孔直视着天花板，嘴上激动起年迈的声色，如此讲道给枫树川的耳畔。

「是我...都是我........是我.....没有去救她......」

「没有去救谁....」

瞳夜微微偏过脑袋，无神的双眼注视着正在一旁熟睡的若舞。

「这....已经不重要了。 听我的...把她带走吧，这个村子的每一个人，都会.....都会想要杀了她的..」

「就因为，她是个怪物吗。」

「...这理由已经足够了。」

-

枫树川离开了，他带着仍在熟睡的若舞，趁早地离开了村庄，并将她带往了就连老者都不知道的何处。

留下步川瞳夜的卧室内，烧热茶水的火星熄灭在由窗外传来的清风，阳光回到了房间内，每一片角落，都在满溢着灿然的光辉。

「是你吗.....夜柳。」

老者对着空无一人的房间说道，双眼凝视着空无一物的天花板。

「原来不是啊......」 失落地叹息过后，老者垂下了几乎要挺起的双肩，重新倒了下了。

他看着阳光的远去又迎来，犹如永不休止的螺旋一般，屋外的回廊，回荡起了几道轻微的脚步声。

走到了敞开的房门，间夜先是呆滞地站在了原地，他望着躺在地上的爷爷，咽喉间仿若传来一阵痛苦的呼吸。

男孩干张着嘴巴，双腿软倒在室内的地板上，以双膝爬前的形式，步入了老者的视野中来。

「.....怎么了？间夜。」

老者问道了眼前的男孩，间夜强忍着框中打转的泪滴，压紧了因悲伤而扭曲的嘴角。

「爷，爷爷，饭..饭，饭我做好了.....」

「啊...我知道了。 怎么，间夜是在哭吗？」

「我没有....父亲不会哭，男子汉不会哭.....！」

老者笑了笑，他艰难地抬起了微微发颤的手心，伸向了男孩那泛红的眼眶，以苍老无力的指尖擦拭去被挤出的泪水。

在气息渐渐趋向平缓时，最后笑着男孩说道，仿佛，那是在很久以前未能说出的遗憾般，步川瞳夜很是珍贵着，这句话。

「哭一下，又怎么了嘛.....」

猛地抬起头，男孩在老者的面前，又一次哭喊了出声来，他试着埋进爷爷温暖的怀中，怎不料，那里只有残留的余温。

他停住了最后的呼吸，脸上是释然的笑颜。

泪水不禁地涌出，逃过了悲伤的眼眶，顺着颤抖的指尖，打湿在他的衣裳上。

而也就让我们，平静地结束在这一刻吧。

╳ 幕七 ╳

蓝白的苍月垂露着微光，飘洒向女孩的床头，静谧的夜色下事物都步入了沉寂，仅留下拂过枝头的清风，在荡漾起夜间的鸣唱。

枫树川把若舞带回了家，貌似，比起一些秘密的地点，亦或是保护所，更加适合女孩的仍然是这个家。

男人或许并不认为女孩是一名怪物的事实，或者也仅仅是不以为然罢了。

所以，现在的若舞，正平静地卧在了自己家居中的柔软大床，待那微凉的月光，穿透过屋檐的小窗，与清风相伴地轻抚过她那白皙如玉般的脸颊。

只不过。

他想错了一点。

房间的门被打开，陌生却又分外熟悉的身影突显于月光的沉寂中，手上紧握着一把带有锋芒的刀刃。

不可用言喻而阐述的怒意，扭曲了身影本来的面貌，现在的她，只想靠上前来，把尖锐的刀光垂直朝向女孩的胸腔。

天际上的月亮并不圆满，时有阴影遮盖的光，渐渐蔓延至闪烁着寒意的刃尖上，身影向着她望了一眼。

随后，在若舞感到胸口传来的刺痛传遍全身的感官与神经时，女孩瞪大了睡意的双瞳，她望着，凝望着位于床头的步川明衣，试着去抬起的手臂在想要去抓住什么时，气已呜呼了结。

颤抖的四肢在主人的生命沉入死寂之后，也追随着她的脚步，离开了这个世界。

收起了沾染着血红的刀，步川明衣安静地，好似不想去打扰熟睡的孩童一般，缓缓带上了门，离开了若舞的房间。

鲜血染红的床头，若舞依旧呆望着，月光逃窜的天空。

￭

只不过。

他想错了一点。

房间的门被推开，陌生却又分外熟悉的身影突显于月光的沉寂中，手上紧握着一把带有锋芒的刀刃。

与死者无意的神色笼罩上男孩的面庞，他踉踉跄跄地走上前，好似随时就会跌倒在地上一般脆弱。

望着她，借助着尚未离去而存在于屋内的昏暗光线，男孩以灰掉的瞳孔深深地注视着她，注视着她那缓缓吐纳出呼气的樱色双唇，注视着她那起伏的胸部以及穿着于身的单薄睡衣。

天际上的月亮很是圆整，满溢起的光线毫不吝啬地将其披盖于夜色寂寥的大地，男孩看入迷了，随后在不经意间，伸出了手，去抚摸着女孩的嘴角，从中拉出的唾沫放于口中细细咀嚼了番。

然后，又盯上了起伏的胸部，揉捏了好几下，如死灰般的脸色在此刻泛起了嫣红。

但在女孩察觉异样而睁开眼时，男孩匆忙地提起了刀，狠狠地捅了近乎十下在若舞的脸上，霎时间，血液的猩臭弥漫至卧室的上空。

看着她这张血肉模糊的脸蛋，间夜舒爽地笑了，踏着轻快的步伐，拖着手上的刀，男孩愉悦地离开了房间。

留在床头的，已经不可以是形容为人的尸体，正朝着天空。

￭

只不过。

他想错了一点。

房间的门被拉开，陌生却又分外熟悉的身影突显于月光的沉寂中，手上紧握着一把带有锋芒的刀刃。

他走上了前来，脚下跨前的步伐缓慢，沧桑的白发毫无神采地乱成一团，散落于腰间以及肩上。

年迈的他，虽走路并不利索，但做事却异常的果断且迅速。

来到了女孩的面前，甚至没有给若舞去反应的机会，便将喉咙残忍地撕裂，鲜红色的血仿若绽放于墙板之上的玫瑰，鲜艳的花瓣顺着小窗透过来的风，飘进了白色的床头。

像是来自前那样，老者走得缓慢，年迈。

而后他带上了门，一切都归回了平静。

￭

只不过。

他想错了一点。

房间的门被打开，熟悉却又分外陌生的身影突显于月光的沉寂中，手上紧握着一把带有锋芒的刀刃。

毫无感情色彩的女人，先是停在了原地。

她提起的刀，平放于肩上，在未能给予人去反应的时击，刃已干脆地斩下她的肩膀，澎湃而出的鲜血，溅撒于前方。

床上熟睡的女孩也因此被惊醒，她抬起头，诧异地望着身前的女人，紧抓着床单的指尖，挠烂了白色的布料。

月光是如此的凄清，若如无言的宣告，刺鼻的铁锈味染上了若舞的脑门，这股难耐的气味使得女孩开始发觉目眩，头脑变得昏沉了起来。

望不清朦胧的前方，仅有仍在滴落的鲜血在回响清晰的画面。

女人微微贴近于若舞的眼帘，在轻柔地抚摸过女孩的脸颊时，也不乏留下了鲜花般艳丽的猩红。

「......妈妈，你在这儿吗？」

若舞喜悦起嘴角上的笑意，她朝着朦胧的左右晃动着脑袋，去寻找着熟悉的身影，去追寻着遥远的她。

「我在哦。」

笑了出来，脱落的脑袋上露出了灿烂的微笑。

一刀割开了女孩的头部，孤单的身躯也会在失去意识的瞬间，流出属于它们自己的眼泪，红色的眼泪。

鲜血沾湿了卧室的每一角落，蓝白的月光撒落进这片如地狱的血洼之时，也仅存于惨淡的血红在发着惨烈的光。

没有头的死尸，笑容挂于言表的脑袋翻滚在地。

女人提起刀，离开了房门，在走的路上，还不忘踢开脚下那烦人的脑袋。

￭

这些...都是什么。

我坐在了白色阶梯的一角，半掩入双膝的眼眸凝视着一个接着一个的鹿野若舞穿插过我的身体与四肢，好似一阵无凉意，无闷热的风，甚至没有待人去反应，便吹拂过眉梢。

是风，还是雾，亦或是自己的本人，行走在这个似乎不会抵达今天的阶梯，悬停在半空的时钟已经没有再发出任何声响的沉默着。

停滞于某一时刻的指针，由远处眺望，仿佛如无数双鬼魅的眼瞳，在注视着我。

又一个鹿野若舞划过了我的双肩，只是在这一回，女孩停下了以往的脚步，她回过身来，应答道我的疑惑。

「哪些东西？」

刚刚闪过的画面。

「那才不叫做闪过。」

那能叫什么？那应该叫什么？

「要叫做映射，映射在你的脑海，映射在你的双眼。 说说吧，你都看见了什么？」

妈妈，阿姨..间夜....还有医师...他们都要杀了我....不，这都是..这都是假的对吧！这都不可能发生，对吧！！

猛然抬起头，期待着若舞能够给予我肯定的答复，并发自于内心的希望，一定是假的，绝对是假的。

但，女孩沉默了良久，在随后视向我的双眸上，是一副不可置信眼前之人是如此愚昧而发出的深叹。

若舞没有回应我的期盼，相反，她停下的步伐又一次开始了往前踏去，身后又一次，开始传来了熟悉而又沉闷的脚步声。

为什么.....为什么...没有一个人肯回答我的问题，没有一个人肯去了解我，没有一个人肯去帮助我！！！为什么！！！！！哪怕一点也好啊！！！

我转过了身，试图去拉住若舞的衣角，使其停住双腿的迈进，这一切的行为仅是为了让她回头，或许。

我并不期望所谓的答案。

只是单纯地，去恬不知耻地想要所有人，都为自己答复。

至少....至少回答我啊！！！————————

扯起嗓子，叫喊着前方未能拉住的残影，渐渐远去我的视线，到最后，连背影都没有给我剩下的一刻起。

我再也不会去做出这些无聊的举动。

悬停在半空中的时钟依旧在沉默着，脚下不远处，再度出现的自己又一次在攀爬着这座不会拥有尽头的阶梯。

为什么..连你也沉默着。

因为是知道答案吗。

因为她们就是我自己的缘故吗。

因为我自己..都去厌恶着鹿野若舞这个人吗.....

我向着内心发出了哼笑，身体蜷缩在阶梯的一角，只要再往前靠一点，便是底下的深渊与漆黑。

就连自己都不会去喜欢自己，这还有什么可以好说的，好回答的呢..

我闭上了双眼，带上了这个最为现实的结论，沉睡入并不会有的梦乡，那里好似有一片广阔的麦田，在白昼的日光灌溉之下，闪耀出堪比黄金的璀璨。

之后，是一片被夕阳染红的朝霞，橙红色的余辉撒落三人的双肩，脸颊，以及由晚风而托起的衣摆。

男人叫鹿野江，女人叫鹿野麻美，被二人环绕簇拥的，是一名叫做鹿野若舞的女孩。

幸福已然不足以去表达这个和睦的家庭，唯有无言的光以及那片不能去描述的美好彼岸，才能去象征这份纯粹的幸福。

鹿野江撑起了身旁，那位想要抱抱的女孩，将她平稳地落在自己那厚实的肩膀上，庞边的母亲虽口头上说着不要这种危险的行为，而位于言表之上，是无法掩盖的喜悦。

就是这样的一番温馨祥和的画面。

我都不曾拥有。

梦醒了吗？

或许没有。

因为只有活着的人才会去做梦。

而像我之类的人，仅是在模仿着脑海中的那些不切实际的幻想，去试着勾勒出永远不会出现的痴人说梦罢了。

所以，现在的这里什么都没有，或者说什么都有。

还是那条跑道，还是那十二个跨栏在等待着踊跃的人群。

只不过这一回，他们纷纷停下了准备奔跑的步伐，模糊不清的脸庞毫无二异地对视起我的目光。

....因为都是我，害得你们吗。

点了点头，人群点了点头。

....所以，一定要把我杀死，才能解恨吗。

点了点头，人群点了点头。

....因为我是怪物，所以我一定有错，我一定要死，我一定要害你们吗！！！

点了点头，人群点了点头。

我根本就不理解，我根本就不知道，为什么，为什么会这样！没有人回答我，没有人去愿意帮助我，没有人肯去真正地信任我，关注我，保护我，呵护我。

从来就没有一个人....！

点了点头，人群点了点头。

所以，我才会是怪物，因为这种人根本就不存在。

点了点头。

人群点了点头。

而我，也跟着，点了点头。

还没有睁开双眼，便去幻想着现实的美好与那春游的天气是否晴朗之类的美话，原来，从很久的以前，我就去想。

会否有那么一天，窗外的麦田上，漫步而来的一位陌生亦或是熟悉的身影，他又或者是她，能把我从这里，带走呢。

从这里。

从这片干枯的心里。

带走呢。

◆

在自己的卧室内，熟悉的枕头所传来的芬香蔓延至我的眼角，眨了眨睡意淡去的双眸，以双手的胳膊处，撑起了还稍有瘫软的身体。

「....是我的卧室。」

望着每日深夜，都用来窥探天空的小窗，蓝白色的苍月于此刻正随着夜间的风，飘入尚存冰凉的脸庞。

垂落于双肩的长发被风撩动了少许且触动到我的肌肤，挠了几下，去发泄去皮痒后，我看向了卧室的门。

闭合着，紧闭合着，不能透过一丝的光望向外边的景色。

打醒了自己的精神后，我走下了床，去适应着夜晚的静谧同时，也轻盈了脚下的步伐。

缓缓推开了房门，此时的回廊正处于月光的包庇当中，可以透过微弱的蓝色，去望见飘散于气流中的尘埃。

绕过了拐角，走下了通往二楼的阶梯。

我的房间是在三楼，本来是在一楼，只不过那里离母亲的房间太近，让我感到很不自在，所以才自己搬了上来。

当初，我并不知道这份不自在是从何而来的。

现在我知道了，原来是这么胡闹的笑话，让曾经的自己看上去如此的愚昧，像是个小孩子一样。

小孩子是没办法得到任何帮助的。 我内心宣言道，迈快了脚下寂静的步子，我停在了能看见一楼的过道平台上。

那是我和他最初一齐待过的地方。

只是现如今已沉入了深夜，晨光没有余留下脚步，朝着彼岸远去。

说实在的，我自己都不知道自己睡过去了多久，单止是一天还是更多天的时间吗？

我一点都不清楚。

逐步踏响了脚下的阶梯，回荡于大厅的音色盖过了夜间的沉寂，我走到了一楼的位置，在最开始自己都不知道的原因下，我找到了他。

他还是一如既往地爱好靠在有光的地方，身边是那两个陌生的箱子。

「醒了啊，恭喜你。」

男人背对着女孩的身姿，柔和地谈起了二人之间的谈话。

飘散着长发的若舞靠向了前来，与枫树川一齐视向起眼眸中的光，那是一片被浩瀚的星辰所点缀的夜晚，无黯淡的雾与深沉的云端，唯有苍月和那宛若银河般的星空在这片遥远却分外接近的彼岸上，闪烁着。

而她与他，正好停留在了完美的交汇处，浪漫的凝聚点。

鹿野的大宅虽有灯光，但二人似乎都并没有去破坏这份夜色的宁静般，两位停驻在静谧的光线下，双眸通向的远方，不止于门前的麦田以及天际的星光。

「....我睡了多久。」

不经意间，我坐在了他的身边，像是能够在他的身旁汲取到依偎与温暖般，我很自然地贴近了他，这位拥有一个怎么样都不会觉得好听的名字，怎么样都不会觉得靠谱的男人。

但为什么，我却还是去想要接近他。

不知从何时开始，我的双眼已经离不开他的脸庞。

现在应该说要比以往沉重还是如何？他一点变化都没有，还是那副让人看得入迷的温柔神色，左边脸颊所垂帘顺至肩部的棕色秀发，停落在光所沾染的尘埃之上。

他依旧仰着头，望向那扇拥挤且狭小的玻璃彩绘，从那映入的月光，是呈现缤纷色彩的美幻，仿若一阵幽静却分外高傲的舞蹈，游动在光的乐谱上。

「大概三天左右吧。」

「三天..那么久的吗。」

「三天很久吗...？我倒是一点都不觉得。」

「随便你..！反正你的脑子里都是些烂掉的想法，真的是...无论什么时候你都会让人生气啊，明明都是大人的岁数与年纪了，为什么还要像个小孩子一样。 莫非？！你真的是小孩？」

因我这番话笑了出来，他没有捂着跃起的嘴角，在我的面前展露出了悠然的笑意。

「还不至于是这样，嗯，我确实有点小孩子的地方啊。 不过，若舞你自己就不是小孩吗？为什么要对小孩子抱有那么大的偏见啊，这可...————

「我跟他们，不一样！」

我低着头，由喉间脱出的叫喊扯破了此刻的幽静，月光仿佛被我吓跑了一般，在这刹那过后，淡去了光泽，徒留下还尚存的微光，在驱散着那渐渐拥怀而入的漆黑。

没有去对视他的目光，没有去看着他现在是何样的神情与脸色。

我极力地压制着快要颤动的双肩，把脸庞垂落于他无法看清的位置。

「我跟他们....一点都不一样。 一群小孩子，什么都不会去得救，一群小孩子，有什么理由去得救...！」

是惊叹之后的语气吗？还是说，他一点都没有变化。

「为什么？」

为什么...

「因为只有大人才会被得救，不是吗？！ 小孩子，小孩子就得自己去救自己....！所以我不是小孩子，因为我救不了自己，我根本就救不了自己！！！」

为什么...

我猛地抬起了压低的脑袋，挺直起的肩头，将双手能够搭在他的衣领，我望着他，他那一如既往，宛若永不会有变化的温柔。

为什么...

「....我！！！ ——————.......

说不出话来，明明都已经抬起了头，去面对着他那让人会拥有依靠感以及温柔的视线，但为什么，我还是说不出一句话来，是自卑吗？

还是说因自身而感到的卑微呢。

为什么...

「救救我...枫树川..把我.....把我带离这里..就一次，就来一个人也好，把我救出来..把我脱离这里，逃离这里也好，我一点都无所谓！就带我离开就好！！！把我救出来就好啊....！！」

自始至终，我还是任由着自己的胡闹，在祈求着别人时，摆出了一副小孩子的模样在低着头流泪。

泪水好似呛住了我的咽喉，一时间内，我因哽咽而无法再次发出声响，仅凭着逃出眼眶的热泪，肆意地流淌，仅凭着像是小孩子胡闹的模样，紧紧拽着他的衣领，去表达。

去表达，我现在能够抓住的一切。

是你啊。

是面前的你啊....

但为什么...

落在我指尖的触碰，是眼前的他所能给予我的怀抱，我没有去面对着他，在一个人低着头流泪，哭泣，甚至连伤心难过的理由都不去了解。

我就在那里大哭了一场。

像个小孩子一样。

明明小孩子不可能会得到任何的帮助，明明小孩子只能靠着自己而活。

「你错了啊，若舞。」

他开口说道。

「小孩子，是可以依赖所爱惜之人的。」

所爱惜之人....

「骗人...骗人....！骗人，骗人！！！为什么连你也要骗我！！哪里来的依赖，哪里来的所爱惜之人，为什么你们都说小孩子能够拥怀幸福，我不理解，我真的一点都不理解！！世界上那么多的为什么，世界上那么多我都不理解的东西，就只有这个...！就只有这个是唯一，我是唯一最不能去试着认同的....！！」

「为什么...？」

「......因为我..因为我就是小孩子啊....」

说了出来，第一次在他人的面前，把理由说了出来。

是的，为什么你们都说小孩是拥有幸福与美好的时光，我不理解。

明明我也是小孩，为什么我没有这些东西。

明明我也是小孩，为什么我一丝都不曾拥有过这些美好。

明明我也是啊！！明明我也是小孩...！就因为我是怪物吗？！就因为我犯了错吗？！！

在我本以为去明白了哭泣的理由时，他的疑问惊住了我。

一开始，从一开始的一开始，他问到的为什么，就从来不是这么简单且胡闹的问题。

而是，单纯的，为什么。

「为什么...你会觉得，大人就能够通过他人得到拯救。」

我不解，朦胧着泪光的眼眸在他的疑惑，睁大了起来，望着底下被打湿的地板，窗外的月光又一次，回到了我与他的脸庞。

晶莹的泪珠在地板上摇曳，随着光而散发的色彩恍如宝石般璀璨迷人。

但这并不是重点。

「听着，若舞...没有人，没有任何人是能够通过他人去获得拯救的，只有自己才能救得了自己，倘若你把拯救的希望去寄托给别人，也只能有两个结果，第一，是不作为人而活，第二，是得到一场空。」

他说的话，仿佛带有过往的回忆，我虽并没有去亲眼见识过他的曾经，却还是能从他的言语中叹出一道情感。

就好像是，他比我更需要拯救，他比我更疑惑一样。

为什么...

「所以，我并不认为若舞会需要被人拯救，因为...你是真正的人啊。」

为什么...

我缓缓地抬起了被泪水所沾湿的面庞，绽放着缤纷的月光在此时与此刻，正散落在他的脸颊。

为什么...他还是如此的温柔。

为什么...他还是让人想要去依靠，去依赖，去爱慕。

为什么....

「全都是假的....！」

我喊道。

「这全都是假的啊！！！ 我就是怪物，我就是那个害所有人受苦的怪物！！！我根本就不是人啊！是我，都是我，我杀了我的父母，我害了间夜的一家，我害了邻村的阿姨失去了唯一的孩子，我害了隔壁的叔叔丧失了声带，是我害了，是我害了爷爷去死的啊！

我就是，我就是一个怪物.....一个货真价实的怪物啊......」

「我不相信。」

「.....这还有什么理由...

「没有任何理由，就单是因为...我觉得若舞不是个坏人吧。」

他还是...一如既往的温柔。

事实就在他的眼前，他还是会去浮现的温柔，或许他对任何人都是如此，但即使就是这样，但哪怕就是这样....我还是会去爱慕起，这个名为枫树川的男人。

只是。

为什么.....你的温柔就不能早一点来么？

我抱住了他，在连他自己本人都未能去反应的瞬间，我紧紧地抱住了他，可就算如此，我还是能够感受到，这个怀抱的最后，一定是松手，而在松手的后来。

就是永恒的别离。

很累。

哭得很累。

喊得也很累。

在最后的最后，我仅能回忆起那朦胧却又依旧真实的温柔，把我带入了最后的梦乡，那里有我梦寐以求的一切，只不过，仅是缺少了他的身影。

睡了过去。

我的美好，我的一生中仅会爱上的唯一一个人，就是这么被我睡了过去的。

渴望好久了，原来.....我也有，这样一个会说我不是坏人的家伙啊...

◆

无尽的螺旋在崩塌，散发白光的台阶逐渐在动荡的摇晃中，飘逝去光泽，沉入死灰般的色彩，随后伴着终将会迎来的泯灭，在沉默中结束了这貌似永恒的循环。

女孩站了起来，她能看见，陨落的台阶之间有那么几位熟悉的身影，鹿野若舞也在坠落，只不过，比起身旁的无色石块，她们反而，像是在飞行。

飞行在蔓延的深渊中，飞行在结束的螺旋中。

「终于，要到来终局的一刻了吗。」

留下这句话后，白雾飘散在女孩的眼前，而在此刻的同时，女孩也怀着笑意，在脚下的台阶也崩塌破碎的刹那，加入了她们之间的漫长飞行。

还忘了一点，时钟的指针在螺旋溃散的时刻，转动了起来。

╳ 幕八 ╳

又回到了这里。

早已无法去数清这踏上台阶的次数是多少的我，去回望着身后的树荫外，那一片隐约能见金色的田野。

再看最后，再看最后一次。

我并不知道，人的终点会在哪，或许是在今日的平凡与美好过后，或许是在昨夜安详宁静的之后。

因此，就当作是最后的一眼，且秉着这份必死的心态，去迎接。

◆

深夜的光，是寂静的祷念。

夜间所托起的树梢当中，流动的晚风摇响了枝叶那头的沙沙声，被各处破碎所损坏的石台阶上，坑坑洼洼的泥路已然开始多余石头的残骸。

僻静的幽光，划过身后的清风，一名身披古典大衣的棕发男子，披散着垂落于腰间的秀发，摇曳于眼帘的发梢所掩盖住的右眼，透过淡淡的微光，显露出皎月般浩瀚的光泽。

撩开了一旁的刘海，风声所带来的散叶缓缓落于他的脚尖。

二者截然不同的身姿在对视着彼此的目光，男人没有言语与嬉笑，赤红的鬼皆是如此的沉默着，在那獠牙并起的狰狞面具下。

黑色与红色相交替的色彩，武士铁铠的臂膀在银色的长发所飘荡于风的刹那，闪烁着奢华的亮泽。

没有去任何意义地进行对话，他们都知道彼此的目的，已然是不可以劝说来结束的了。

男人跨前了脚下的步伐，踏实在淤泥与散落的碎石之间的交界处，双手提着两个看似沉重无比的箱子，但外表过于的质朴和纯粹。

或许也就是因此的质朴与纯粹，才可在那之后。

来个出其不意吧。

风的喧嚣停住了，最后的一片落叶在悠悠荡漾于二者间隔的台阶之上，但还未待其落下，一阵带动轰鸣的巨响便轻而易举地将这片散漫的叶片，捏碎在动荡当中。

以雷鸣，电闪都不及能于表达的神速，男人迈开腿之后的一瞬间，仅存于刹那的反应当中，左手拎着的箱子便随着落地的闷响，敞开在赤红的鬼面前。

腿脚被回路所强化，甚至高于强化的境界，把人体的极限上升到超过极限的速度与劲道，男人并没有用之以攻击，相反，他仅是用来为身后的怪物，做出了准备罢了。

霎时间，就连赤红的鬼都未能反应过来，箱子中的不可名状物随即展开了犹如破碎的玛瑙一般的异状空间，在这里，一切都是静止的。

但本应该如此。

超过能够理解的概念，男人的速度迅猛于静止所停滞的时间，赤红的鬼在只能用眼角的余光去望见他那模糊的身影之时，不可思议的一幕发生了。

就连男子自己本人都没有去想到。

他动了。

粗壮的手臂所爆发的力道，震碎了肩上以及手腕的铠甲，赤红的鬼在只能望见模糊的一瞬，将男人的脖子捏紧于手心。

难以去呼吸，窒息所带来的嗡鸣回荡在刺痛的耳旁。

快要去死了吗？

男子试想着，自己会被眼前的鬼像是扔一个破烂的玩具一般，所抛至底下的同时，被刘海所掩盖住的右眼，瞪直向鬼的面庞。

霎时间，二人都停下了动作，死寂的沉默弥漫至破碎的台阶与鬼身后的寺庙。

碎裂开来，狰狞的面具在沉浸于默言中，被一道无形的力所震碎，随后是身体的各处，好似无缘无故地出现在肌肤之上的裂缝，迸发出澎湃的鲜血，一阵清脆的骨裂声渐渐缠绕在鬼的四肢。

一次。

两次。

三次。

直到鬼的手臂垂落，双膝重重地砸落下地面，这具仿若永不会被击溃的庞大身躯，在沉默中轰然倒下。

男人被宛如失去提线的鬼所放下过后，先前所直视向鬼的右眼，在连器官，神经都未给予反应的时刻，迸裂。

凸出眼眶的右眼球，拖带着粘合的神经肉块，在不顾男人极其痛苦地嘶吼下，滚落在散落的碎石之下。

右眼所带来的剧痛，麻痹了神经以及瘫软的身体，因痛楚而发颤的四肢在地面上抖动，就连身体是否还是自己的疑惑，都没有待男人发出。

身旁的鬼便重新站了起来。

魁梧的身影遮蔽住了男子的月光，庞大的阴影正笼罩在因疼痛而扭曲的脸庞上，失去面具后的鬼，容貌是一副平凡的面孔。

他凝望着枫树川痛苦的目光，踏上前来一步。

「真的...很重要吗。」

不知是谁的声音开口道，枫树川开始觉得脑袋昏沉，无法去进行动弹。

仅能去感觉到的一切，都仿佛沉入了水底一般朦胧，始终未能去摸清的彼端所飘散着的雾，逐渐盖过了他的四肢。

「这真的...很重要吗？」

混乱的脑海中，宛如人类总算体会到闪电的美一般，那一道急速的光所带来的昙花一现，所有的过往曾经，一闪即过于眼帘。

触动到了好几处，而也随即破碎了好几处。

本以为就该在这停下脚步的我，坐在了白雾所弥漫的大地彼岸上，耳边是宁静的海水拍打起暗礁的乐曲。

只不过。

是否因为长大而多情了，还是说，不想去失去什么的情感占据太久于心扉。

我开始觉得这不应该，在这里所停下的脚步，一点都不应该，一点都不该有结局的感叹。

还可以向前走吗....

身后的声音问道了我，而我也去干脆地答复道了那个声音。

是啊，因为这...————

「很重要啊。」

◆

眨眼之间是何种概念？

是一种感叹。

是一种迅速。

是仅在一瞬而存的刹那。

如同玛瑙般展开的异状空间，正在濒临瓦解的边缘，异色的歪曲扭动着紊乱的光泽，闪耀着缤纷且夹带神秘的幽深色彩在膨胀而后又收缩，依次循环直至裂缝的出现。

没有轰鸣，没有撼动于耳畔的动荡，一切都过于平静，好似就应如此地落幕，这番童话一般的仙境，始终不可能在这个世界上久远长存。

绝对的美好是违犯世界意愿的端倪，从诞生之初开始，纯粹之美就已然伴随着这仿佛是错误一般的存在，逐渐退出这个世界的舞台。

进化上，它褪去了华丽。

重筑中，它消逝了自身存在的重要意义。

但即便如此，绝对的美依旧还活着，依旧还存在于这个世界的舞台上。

只不过。

当滚烫的海洋开始学会了拥怀生命，孕育生命。

当炙热的火山停住泯灭的喧嚣，习得宁静。

当树丛升起，为这个单调的世界染上一层绿意，创造自然。

当生命成型，奔驰在这片广阔的大地之时，绝对的它们已经不允许会被存在了。

那么....它们是错的吗？

华光落尽，拥有鲜艳一词而璀璨的宝石正渐渐步向了破碎的边缘，它们纷纷褪下了自身的一切光环，没有不满的喧嚣，仅是给予了世界这份许久未见的宁静。

应该是一种不舍吧，或者说是同情，世界允许了仅存于片刻的绝对，在最终沉落下大地，归回入寂静之时，它们还会存在。

哪怕是散落，哪怕是破碎，哪怕是瓦解，哪怕是崩塌。

那么....它们是错的吗？

答案，当然是不。

它们，不是错的。

◆

敞开的箱子并不可能会起到回收的作用，这是仅能使用一次的魔术，一种诞生之处就已消逝，但好似还存留于现世的魔术。

既不是神秘的魔法，也不是干脆的奇迹，单止是绝对的美罢了。

它们构造了这个空间，把时间停留在它们所能抵达的地点，而它们所能触碰的地点，也就是现在，现如今这个正在支离破碎的静止。

宝石如聚雨般倾盆泻下，散落的墙壁闪烁着晃动的幽光，在一片苍茫的世界上荡漾起最为奇妙的色彩。

鬼的动作缓慢了下来，本是重重挥下的拳心，在如今的状况下变得轻飘飘的，似乎一碰就能把他击飞般的简单。

我攀爬起身，望着这片恍如童话般的奇妙景象，也不禁发出感叹。

这就是世界上最为美好的魔术吗....

全身的伤痛消失了，仿若被这片美好带走了一般，一切都能去动弹，除了那只右眼，还是无法去治愈。

我轻松地动起了身，跨过了鬼的双肩，漫步迈入了一直以来我所想要到达的目的地，这座建立在灵脉之上的寺庙，显得破旧不堪，缺乏打理，甚至可以说是在建立之初便并没有心怀信仰的打造。

只是一种形式般存在似的，毫无信仰，毫无用心，如果我能亲眼所见寺庙被建立的年代，那想必也是这般的画面。

破旧。

回到了现实，我的双腿已经脱离了那个魔术所造成的异空间，很简单，因为它是我的魔术，我所用来释放的魔术，虽不属于我，但还是被我所拥有的唯一物。

世界上不可能会再拥有的唯一物。

我转过身，不知为何从心中所荡起的怀念感，迫使着我回望着那片身后的景象，碎裂的宝石墙壁如细雨般倾下，外表被一层白色的苍茫所包裹的空间，正犹如凋零的璀璨般，拉下了表演的帘布。

带有着不舍，甚至可以说是能够挤出泪水的怀念，我一不注意便入迷了。

忘却了阻止灵脉的肆意膨胀而会导致的溃散，忘却了脑海中那道声音的来源，我望着，就这么望着，那最后一块白色的帘布，被永远地关上。

绝对的美好，彻底地消失了。

「.....真是惊讶啊。」

异状的空间所消逝的分秒内，从半蹲的鬼所处在的位置上传来了一阵言语的谈话。

「是...你吗。」

我捏紧了手心的冷汗，发颤的双肩还是无法去抑制住恐惧。

鬼缓缓地站起了身子，背对着我的目光视线，身后的银发正因风而托起，荡漾在蓝色的苍月之下。

「回答我，汝等为何而来此处。」

已经不用去怀疑，就是由身前的鬼所发出来的嗓音。

我很惊讶，惊讶到已经有点去忘记重点的眺望着他，双肩仍在发颤，虽不知如果是在现在回答他的话，会不会连发出的音色也在颤动呢。

但...不用去想这些。

因为我没有很明确答案，不，我没有可以说出口的答案。

是为了解救人类的正义？

不是。

我根本不可能会为了这种事情而跑上来，送死过无数遍。

是为了挽救可能会摧毁村庄的危机？

不是。

事实上，我没有太多的感情在这个村庄上，如果就算是如此，我也不可能是因为这么简单的理由。

所以。

到底是什么呢？

在我思考之余，好似喉间脱离了自身的控制，像是擅自开口地讲道了，答案。

且那个答案，我一点都没有去怀疑与否定。

「是为了自己。」

干脆利索地答复，让四周的空气仿若沉入了死寂般难耐，不知何时踏前的脚步，我正以毅然的神情去凝视着被月光披盖上衣裳的鬼。

银色的发丝停住了无谓的摆动，他转过了一边的侧颜，在未能看清面庞的容貌同时，他留给我最后的话，宛若一直在于我耳畔环绕，直至我去知晓了故事的真相。

「她...过得快乐吗？」

她....？

「她是...！ ————

不知觉间，我抬起了伸向他的手臂，去试着了解疑惑的正确性之时，便消失了。

鬼化作了飘散的粒子，逐渐逝去如清风，原先还像是大山般不会倾倒的身躯，现在却仿佛从未存在过一般。

台阶的尽头，寺庙的地板上，只剩下一位心存疑惑的男人，在伸出不再颤动的手心，去试图去挽留并想要得知真相。

眼望着，最后的一缕清风带走了他，我仅有了几丝感伤。

「知道为何吗？」

身后再度传来异样的音色，第一次出现是在迷茫的白雾中，无法去摸清的她恍如并不存在般的缥缈，虽然现在也是如此。

结束了莫名的哀伤，我整理起了稍微有点混乱的情绪，深呼吸了一口长气，随即转过了身，脸面向着声音的方向，也就是身后，寺庙的大门前。

果不其然，没有任何东西亦或是人在此处站立说话。

是我多虑了吗？

「不是。」

声音再次回荡道。

现在，她在我的脚下。

我低着头，看着一道术式的阵型逐步构造于眼帘，期间所闪过的强光使得我没有去睁开眼来，脚下的步伐踉跄向脑后，就差一个不慎，摔倒在地的姿势，就好似一场奇幻遭遇的开场一般。

最初的术式阵型是简陋的，是由一道最为普通不过的初级仪式所打造出来的阵型，只是，在后来，术式开始了延伸，她好似在凭着自身拥有的意识在成长，或者说，这正是这个术式的奇妙点。

从基础上搭建基础的基础，而后又返回基础，重新搭建基础的基础，同时这既不会有前进，也不会有后退，就好像是一种循环。

而术式的主人，是想要在循环中找寻规律吗？

「不，他没有。 相反，他是要在循环中，找到打破规律的一点。」

声音总算浮现，她带着迅速蔓延的白雾，笼罩了我半个身体。

「这到底....都是什么意思，鬼也好，在自己创造的循环中找寻被打破的规律也罢...这到底...都是些什么。」

「你是在表达不解么？基斯.茨克尔先生。」

我因其能呼出这个名字，并不感到惊讶，而是在不解，不解为什么一个术式，会拥有形如生命的存在。

这是一种超越魔术的表现。

这根本就是在打破无的规则，所造就的奇迹。

并非是设置术式的魔术师本身所成就的奇迹，而是在后来的岁月中，被人干涉到的...一种偶然吗。

「嗯，基本全是正确的想法。 不愧时钟塔红之魔术师之名呢，基斯.茨克尔先生。」

「所以说....我来对地方了，是吗..」

我郑重地仰起双眸的目光，凝视向白雾的另一端，被迷茫所笼罩的女性身姿。

我想知道答案。

哪怕推理得再怎样接近，也还是未能触及到答案，在未触及到答案前，推理只能是推理，而不是真相的线索。

所以。

「请回答我，这片灵脉，是因为第一法而间接导致的崩塌吗。」

雾后的另一端，声音停住了良久，待我都觉得要放弃这份可笑的观念时，她回应了，我最想要的确认。

「没错，这正是因第一奇迹而间接导致的...乖离现象。」

「乖离..现象？」

「嗯，乖离现象。 意为分离了原先的而产生的怪异现象，其中...也包含着术式的自我生成。」

「术式的自我生成以及背道而行的现象吗...难道就因这些而导致了截然不同的结果。」

我没有很果断地去推断出这个结论，比起发表想法，更像是自说自话一般，在不经意间，我向着身后的地板双腿盘坐了下来，双手触碰到的，是凹凸不平的石板。

不是无法去试想这些事情，毕竟是已有之事，而必有可行之因的绝对性理论，所以...之所以我会去苦恼，是因为第一法的寓意以及那奇怪到没法去思索的内涵深意的本身。

到底是什么东西。

第一奇迹。

第一法。

没有人告诉过我第一法是为何种物质，亦或是何样形式而存在。

时钟塔的老人们说，第一法的拥有者已经消亡了，据说还存留下继承者名分却未有习得的弟子还在苟延残喘着。

啊...除了这些。

就只有这些。

我能了解的第一法，现在用来仔细想想，只有了这些了啊...

那么....这根本就说不过去啊。

为什么...

我呆滞住了视向脚下的眼神，无声的嗡鸣刺痛了耳畔而传达来的信息，让我竖起了寒毛，因为这根本说不通。

「.....这根本...说不通。 我明明一点都不了解第一法的事情，但是为什么..为什么我会断定现在的状况是第一法的所为呢。」

术式的白雾没有给予回应已过许久的时分，但我并未没有发觉，甚至连时间的流动都在现在的概念中，是近乎于零的存在。

我卡在了一个本应向上螺旋而畅通的阶梯，前面的道路被来路不明的力量捏碎了。

无奈地坐在了地板上，唯有哀叹着气，去呆望着再也无法去前行的台阶一般。

我卡在了死胡同里。

我推理到了正确的线索，却未能触及到真相，而真相....把我推理一并推翻，更为异人的一点是，其实真相什么都不是，其实我去想的什么都不是。

一开始就不曾知晓，却脱出口中。

这根本...就不是我去了解的真相。

是真相.....在借我的口说出罢了，也就仅此而已。

「...已经成长到能波及其他人的地步了吗....」

许久选择沉默的白雾后方，好似在观察着我的举动，是否如她所想的那般，而且现在很显然，是的。

并且这个结果，并不是通往好的方向发展。

白雾后的声音，打醒了我混乱的沉思，我猛地抬起头，从这时才去发觉，自己差点沉入了不可名状的漩涡。

我问道了她，以急促的嗓音呼出了不知为何而干燥的喉间。

「....这到底是怎么一回事..」

「这就是乖离现象啊。」

很平静，雾后的声音甚至没有一丝波澜地，在阐述着一段令人毛骨悚然的事实。

「百年前，设置我在这的主人，也就是你们所说的魔术师，发现了这带灵脉的特殊性，从而去实施我都无法去理解的计划，他在这里设下了术式，虽很平凡，甚至造诣还不如他人的术式，却充分地被利用到灵脉里去。

真的...很令人惊奇。 本以为他会看着我的成长而感到喜悦，本以为他应该会这股强大的契合力而感到自傲....结果啊，他什么都没有，脸上依旧是沉重的死寂般，在来时这般，走后也是这般。

失望的，失落的离开了...那名魔术师。 留下了那时尚未拥有叫做情感一物的我，消失了整整百年的岁月，而这百年的岁月间，我能感受到在变化，作用到我身上的灵脉也好，还是这个世界也罢。

起初，异样算是小，如果跟现在比起来，就是核弹与那时的炸弹相比较。

直至...男人吧，我记得..是一位男性在风雨的夜晚，找到了我，他的怀中我依稀记得，还带有一名五岁左右的女孩。 不论如何....也不管他的用意怎样，他都触发了让这个炸弹升级为核弹的引线。

像是把无之事化为了有，将有之事打破为无。

在那之后，世界的规则变了。」

我打断了她深入的谈话，问道一句简单的疑惑。

「是因为第一法吗....」

「你们所谓的第一法，只是在将这个结果向前推了一步罢了，那个男人他走到了世界的狭缝，获得了真正意义上的偶然....只不过我分外不解的一点是..明明是世界同意这份偶然，为什么...又要在后来给予惩罚呢。 这不是自相矛盾了吗...」

雾后的她停顿住了，在后来的很长一段时间里，她都在去为了矛盾的事情思考，而我也不忘去思索起来。

太多太多令人不解的事情涌入了脑中的神经，我没法去照顾更多的闲事，以至于我都去忘了，一个重要的点。

那个男人是谁。

他做到了什么，获得了世界的偶然，而世界又是为了什么而作出了如此矛盾的惩罚。

是的，我忘记了这些看似无关紧要的点，而去思考着为何第一法仅是起到了推力的作用，以及所谓的乖离现象，到底是如何波及他人的。

但这般思索并没有一丝作用。

因为我脱离了其中最主要，也是最无关紧要的中心一环。

一个线段，若我们把中间掐掉，仅只有头部和尾部，虽线段仍在，且被分了两条，但已经不可能会在是同一条，同一个线段，因为失去了中间的部分，失去了能够衔接头部与尾部的重要一环。

是啊....我忘记了这个最重要的一点，而在很久很久的时间里，都未能得出明确答案。

直到雾后的声音发出了裁决形式的言语，在我还未去发觉这最重要一点的时刻。

「.....先按照你的行事而解决吧，世界上有太多的矛盾，我根本就没法去理解...是因为这颗心，这个意识，这个存在的形体本就不属于我的缘故吗..」

「你的意思是，让我解决灵脉问题吗。」

「嗯，除此之外别无他法，如果让螺旋波及到了你，你也会成为怪物的，红之魔术师。」

怪物... 从她嘴中说出的词汇虽毫无感情，却依旧让我闪过了一道光于我脑海之间。

我压低着发颤的嗓音，去打算了解自身的想法观念是否为正确的时候，她率先打断了我的疑问，仿佛已经去知晓了我心中的想法。

她说道：

「没错，是真的，鹿野若舞那个怪物的存在就是世界的意思，她从五岁的那年起，就再也不是女孩了...用明确的话来说，她成为了我，某种意义上，真实发挥着术式作用的我。而我的术式作用，如你所见的那般，是循环，在无限的循环中达到可破除循环的一天。」

「这根本就是徒劳....」

我果断地回应着这番愚昧的结果，但现如今的心神已是憔悴，因为我知道，若舞是怪物的说法，是百分百正确的，若舞会给人带来灾厄的说法，也是无须质疑的准确的。

佛语道过，六道众生所存在的每一天，每一分，每一秒便既是循环，循环前世因果，循环十二因缘，而其中，无明为第一步，烦恼的一切根源，也就是痛苦之初。

之所以会降至灾厄于他人，应该就是术式把最能体现循环，也是人类中最能代表循环的苦给扩大了形式，把苦的十二依次序由若舞的身上去达到传播，从而进行螺旋作用的台阶。

而这份力量，本不应该会存在....但原因很明确的被我了解到了，是世界，是那所谓的乖离现象，是因为第一法的助力而达成的。

无之事化为有。

有之规打破为无。

世界从来就没有自相矛盾，相反....世界在遵循规则，绝对的规则。

既然魔法的奇迹被允许了存在，那么就一定会有超越奇迹，亦或是奇迹本身的存在，而现在，我所面临的情况，就是后者。

是奇迹成就的本身存在。

「看来你都明白了啊，明白了我都无法去理解的事情。 那么，能开始了吗，红之魔术师。 修复灵脉的事情..————

「已经不可能修复了....」

干脆的结果直呼出我的嘴角，我没有去抬起头，是因为不敢去透过薄雾后的她，是何种表情，或许是无吧，但有可能是悲伤呢？

....连自己都已经没法去回想的原因，在让我抗拒抬头的欲望，我想看悲伤的表情，我很喜悦人们悲伤的感情，但心中所谓的良知，在拘束着我。

但是，也仅此而已罢了。

「现在的方法，只有彻底根除灵脉。」

我仍旧在垂低着双肩。

「红之魔术师的意思是...？」

「你说过，灵脉是作用于你的，对吧。」

「嗯。」

「那么...如果把身为术式的你破解掉，而后抹除，那么作用于你的灵脉也会因百年的相生关系而毁灭，不过其实灵脉并不可能会因为这么小的事而消亡，但....现在的灵脉我想自己也差不多，像是人类一样忘掉了这件事吧。 与其说是因你的消失而死，干脆点讲，是被自己的欺瞒而自杀的才是最正确的解释。

只不过，你能接受吗，自己死亡的事实。」

问道了她，我压低的面庞，紧紧盯着身下的漆黑，耳边渴望去知道，雾后的答案。

肯定是害怕吧。 我这般想着。

没有人是不会害怕死亡的，特别是刚获得了人类这个存在概念的她，未等到去喜悦这份奇迹的一刻，却要去接受沉重的死亡。

这根本就不合常理，是绝对性的无情。

所以，一定是害怕吧，一定是恐惧吧。

不知不觉中，我的嘴角因即将回到了似的必然结果，而勾起了寒心的笑意。

「嗯，我会接受的，这个事实。」

让人惊讶却也惊讶不起来的结果，让我仰起了双眸的视线，白雾后的身姿依旧迷人，但其呼出唇间的话，比我还要毅然而绝对。

她或许从一开始.....就在接受死亡吧。

「...也对，已经没有其他办法了啊。」

缓缓起身，抚过身旁的清风卷起了右边的发梢，伸向身后的双手将捆绑住发辫的银质饰品给取出，随后平静地把其落回于胸前的袖口。

飘扬在微风与白雾相交汇的世界，我挺直了身板，把手心的指尖收回跟前，并朝着前方的术式中心所展开五指，在随即挥动的片刻，长发动荡起了滚动的蓝光。

似如霹雳的惊雷，夹带着血脉般膨胀而起的蓝光，缠绕于手心的刻印在夜色下浮起明亮的光泽，五个指尖的前头在汇聚着驱散白雾的强风。

恍然之间，滚动的蓝色奔雷仿佛刺入我的骨髓，神经，以及身体的各个角落，我能明确得在感受到体内的燃烧，肌肤的腐烂感就像是坠入了火海一般疼痛。

蔓延至全身，无形的烈火凶猛地燃烧在我的躯体，双腿开始瘫软，双眸所能触及的画面景象渐渐步入昏沉的漆黑，甚至无法看清的手臂前方在动起强烈的火光。

刻印在燃烧，刻印在飞驰，急剧消耗起我身体的各个机能，只为了那一刻，能与强大的灵脉夺取术式的控制权。

拆解术式的前提，是夺得权限，夺得权限之后方可进行破除，转移，亦或是拆解。

然而其实并不需要如此的繁琐，有时仅仅只是要花一点时间便可，但现在不同，支撑着术式，亦可以说是与术式成为一体的形式而存在的活性灵脉，是术式的本身也是术式的本人。

所以我必须要，必须要把控制权拿回，从而达到破除。

....只是。

难以置信的一点，这个术式与灵脉的接触性质，居然已经超乎了我最高的想象范围。

几乎不可能。

像是碰见了一处锁死的房门，没有钥匙，无论如何都没法去凭着蛮力打开。

激烈运转的刻印正在进行着一场非常长久的持久战，虽然可能会因时间关系而让我取下勉强的胜利，夺得控制，但也有可能，是我被刻印所榨干身体的所有机能。

我说过，魔术刻印是一种诅咒，能让你死，能让你不能死的恶作剧玩笑。

嗡鸣开始刺痛耳膜，已经毫无知觉的手臂现如今仅是在支撑着僵持住的动作罢了，根本不受我控制，双腿也是如此，整个人，整个身体都已然被刻印抛入了这场战争的胜利当中。

以模糊的视线望去，以刺痛的耳畔倾听，眼前的白雾之下，宛如咆哮起了惨烈的悲鸣。

...是我赢了吗？

我问道了自己，嘴角在不经意间露出了笑意。

..

...

是我赢了吗....？

男人所能听闻见的最后，只有自己的声音。

雷鸣撼动了夜空之下的静谧山谷，寺庙的石制地板正在一上一下地颤动，碎裂的寺庙瓷砖砸落不安的地面，荡起一阵尘土。

白雾确实是散去了，但本应伫立在寺庙前的枫树川，却消失地彻底，若如从未存在过一般。

惊雷呼啸，地裂的粉碎将残破的寺庙埋入了千年后的坟墓。

终于，在轰鸣震颤的夜间，这座屹立了千年之久的寺庙总算是得到了期盼已久的安眠。

沉入了地底，晃动的山谷被以肉眼可见数量之多的蓝色闪电，劈裂成四块之多。

蜿蜒如蟒蛇般动荡的蓝光打碎了山间的树林，溪水以及可靠的泥土，掺杂着犹如地震般的余波，洪大的泥石流气势汹汹地翻涌向山脚下的村庄。

先前所不见村庄之小，怎知在面前的这个庞然巨物对比下，就已发现他们的不值一提。

或许，人类所搭建出来的宝贵文明，在世界的眼里，也就是如此的渺小吧。

覆盖还未反应过来危机的村庄，惨烈的山地坍塌所带来的自然侵袭，便将这片小小的文明之所给永恒地遮蔽入无法再升起希望的淤泥中。

雷鸣颤动过大地，蓝色的蟒蛇朝天呼出了久远的悲鸣，随后便散开为细小的雨滴般，倾泻下已然不再平定的土地。

威严高昂的山峰因其所碎裂，像是一张被风雨打湿的白纸，溪水不复存在，文明也不再拥有火光。

当一切都沉入了死寂，当一切都归回了寂静。

或许，这就是人类抵达了终焉的涅槃吧。

停住涌动的淤泥漫过了远处的校舍一角，唯一一处未被寂灭的，竟然是早已被人类所抛弃的旧时代。

这到底，是个多令人好笑的笑话啊。

◆

一分为四的山林，处于正中央的是一眼既能望见的深渊，仔细一听，或许还能闻见少许的惨淡悲魂，在不甘地咆哮着。

浮游在混沌的上空，白雾后的女性总算是脱离了困扰于一生的事物，使命。

她远远地眺望而去，那结束打破循环后的这一天，是何种景象。

微叹出气，脸色依旧神情不变，定住在永恒的她，虽有貌如花般姿色的面容，但这根本就无法掩盖下她那似如死人般的沉寂。

就算是这番景象，犹如地狱重现于人间的惨状下，她也丝毫没有一点儿的感情色彩。

仅是淡淡地，浮游在虚无的上空，说着冰冷至心寒的话语。

「这就是...你所想要看到的结局吗，魔术师。」

◆

这...就是结局了吗。

意识在刻印烧断了我最后一根感官神经后，彻底断绝了世间。

本以为，我的一生或许就此落幕，但....貌似并非如此。

我伸起了能够感受到知觉的手心，沾湿在指尖上的，是冰凉的溪水，只是耳边没有潺潺水声又及那山林谷地间的虫鸣与清风的长啸。

一切都过于的安静，这里什么都没有。

躺在一处冰冷的湖面，我如此向着内心讲道。

这里什么都没有...

吗？

以双手支撑起身，我所能触及到，确确实实是只有那冰凉刺痛的水，但我这回能够清楚地判断到，这些水质，是海洋。

是海水吗.... 我呆望着脚下，那无法在漆黑水面上所映出的自身。

滴答。

耳边好似听见了不同于静这一词的动静，抬起头，我向着远方的涟漪眺望而去。

是水珠打散在漆黑海面的声响，打破了这份仿佛会沉眠永恒的寂静。

一开始我是走的，后来心有点急躁，便选择跑了起来，双手极力地想要去抓点东西，双腿拼尽了力气想要去试图逃避一般。

宛若前方就是终点，像是再多走一步，再多拼一份力就能成功般，我秉着这份天真到会让人笑话的想法，踏入了一个无法着地的海面。

霎时间，我的全身浸入了海的深处，只有漆黑的色彩在伴随着刺骨的海浪敲打着我的每一处活动的神经。

我试图伸出手，凭着本能的求生反应，想要去抓住打从一开始就不会存在的光。

而这，只会让我愈加深入，越来越靠着漆黑的底部而加近距离。

滴答。

水珠打散在海面的音色回荡于我的耳畔，我开始陷入迷糊，不知真假的虚幻，仿佛自身就是流动的海浪，在任由着肆意的风而摇摆。

轻轻地，我被一只手拉回了恍如许久未见的陆地，身体在恢复清楚的意识而不再朦胧时，全身已穿好了往日的古典装束，站立在海平面的中心。

且在我面前的，是一道影子。

◆

推开了门，步川明衣来到了若舞的门厅前。

这时，小女孩正在门前的地板上睡得安稳，并且毫无注意到家中的不速之客。

明衣瞪直了双瞳的怒火，挤满血丝的眼角扭曲了蠕动的眉梢，她缓缓地靠向前去，在腿脚近于若舞的手心时。

弯下腰，女人在最后，从怒意变为了死灰，朝着女孩脖子而伸去的手心，在微微发出颤动。

「.....阿姨...！！ ————————————————————————————

在最后，女孩还是发觉到了不对劲，她睁开了眼去试图呼出惊讶之时，脖子以及喉间便被苍白的双手所掐紧。

先是窒息，感到呼不气的难受让若舞的四肢在地板上乱动一通，甚至在无意识地情况下打到了明衣的身上。

像是畜生一样所发出的求生本能，在女孩的身体各处摇晃，她无法去直视着女人的双眼，向着身后翻去。

而后是鼻腔中流出的黏稠液体和那由狰狞化为呆滞的嘴角所淌过的液体，在最后的挣扎之下，女孩所能动起的，最后代表活着的信号。

女人望着她，凝视着逐渐远去生命的若舞在犹如社畜般扭动着缺乏氧气的身躯，双手不禁想要再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再抓紧一点。

再....抓紧一点......！！！！！！！—————————

杀了你，杀了你，杀了你，杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你....！！

「我要杀了你...！！」

随着一声沉闷的呜呼响起，若舞的眼瞳沉入了死亡，她的最后，是血红的眼泪含在眼角，肮脏的鼻涕和那黏稠的唾沫沾湿了难堪的面庞。

只是女人还不解气，她仍在掐着女孩的脖子，直至身后的门扉也被另一名不明人士而打开，其实也并不是。

之所以会被轻而易举地打开，也单止是因为若舞没有锁好大门罢了。

步川明衣惊恐地朝着身后的动静望去，双眼在看见那熟悉的身影时，被埋入了泪花的朦胧中。

她哽咽着声色，望着步步而来的他，随即双手主动地投入了男人的怀中，使劲地在流泪，拼命地在哭出痛苦的抽泣。

这并非是假的。

杀人是一种特别难过的事情，哪怕是步川明衣。

当然，这不是女人会如此落泪的理由，如果当真有这般悲情，也不会走上这极端的道路。

「你都去哪儿了....你到底都去哪儿了！！那么多年了，那么多年了..！当初为什么要抛下我啊....」

「是啊...为什么要抛下你呢。」

男人温柔的嗓音将明衣的心扉所彻底的触动，她像个活在恋爱中的少女，拼命地在他温暖的怀中撒着娇。

「你明明是我最美，最喜欢，最爱的人，为什么...我要抛下你，一个人而走了呢。」

「别自责了，谁叫你也是我最爱的人呢...我原谅你，所以别再走了好吗..！我真的，我真的很爱你啊！！」

「不会再走了，我不会再走了。」

像是在答复着明衣的情愿，男人将她深拥入怀中，在耳畔倾听见女人破涕而笑的喜悦后，脸上是被夜色漆黑所披上的阴霾。

「我不会再选择逃避了，我不会再去逃避我对你的爱意了....这一次不能，下一次也不能，我会爱你永远，永远地去以一生的时间去爱戴你，把你簇拥为世上最璀璨的一颗繁星，我也毫不退缩..为了去爱你，我可以在所不辞，哪怕...你死了，若舞。」

————————

若.....舞？

轰动起山谷的泥石席卷了鹿野大宅的田野，步川明衣呆站在若舞的尸体前，身后是即将淹没她们二人的庞然巨物。

地面在发颤，耳边被撼动而震荡起的轰鸣刺入了骨髓。

渐渐地，一切的声音都被身后的巨物所掩盖，伴随着视线陷入了漆黑，鼻腔被泥水没过，再也不能去思考的神经边缘，仍在追忆起那段从来就不曾存在的画面。

自始至终，在淤泥侵袭大宅前，鹿野家的门厅内，只有一名被活活掐死的女孩以及那因自己杀了人而精神崩溃的女人罢了。

◆

嘀嗒嘀嗒。

房间内的时钟在摆动着摇晃的指针，男孩卷缩在漆黑的一角，没有开启灯光的四周，是一片沉重的死寂。

身边是逝去多日的爷爷，男孩还在为他煮好饭菜，等待着他的醒来。

双眼憔悴，全身干瘦如柴，因睡意而显得昏沉的脑袋，将男孩的脸庞垂落于胸前。

嘀嗒嘀嗒。

时钟的声响漫过了迷离的意识，而后。

男人拉开了门。

「....父亲。」

由梦中而惊醒的男孩，惊呼出声，他迫不及待地想要站起身来，去迎接父亲的怀抱与那表彰时。

摔倒了。

「快看啊，男子汉还会摔倒...~」

「啧啧，就这样？你还算什么当父亲的料啊，小孩子似的。」

不是小孩子....

我是男子汉。

我是男子汉.....！！！

我是男子汉啊！！！——————

「他去哪儿了....？家里的男人都去哪儿了！？」

在这啊...

母亲，我在这啊！！

你看不见吗....

你难道没看见我吗！！！

我在努力了啊！！！！！...

男孩稍有不利索地从地板上爬起身来，为追逐着门外远去的身影，他奔起了双腿，在前行的途中，还踢翻了老者身边的饭菜。

奔跑着，奔跑着。

男孩伸出了手，试着抓住眼前男人的手臂，而且他成功抓住了。

你看，父亲...！没有你在的家，我有好好担起一家之主的责任哦！！我是男子汉哦！！！我成为了男人，跟父亲一样优秀的男人！！！！

对了，我还帮了妈妈，我还帮了村里的小孩，若舞....

被眼前的他撒开了手，男孩呆滞住原地那么刹那，随后在他反应过来时，身影又愈加远了一步。

赶忙动起声，想要追上的脚步，在这一回，却死活都差那么最后几步...吗？

很遥远，男孩只能眺望着十分遥远的身影，在沉入一片模糊的彼方。

「我真的在努力啊....！能不能回头，能不能回头看看我啊！！！」

远方的男人回头，在男孩露出兴奋的笑颜时而消散。

远方的女人回头，在男孩露出胆怯的笑颜时而消散。

远方的他们回头，在男孩露出怯弱时而消散。

远方的她们回头，在男孩停滞不前时而消散。

远方的她回头，在男人未来得及去做出行动时而消散。

「这到底是....为什么...为什么啊，为什么啊，为什么啊！！！！！ ——————我真的有在努力成为一个男子汉啊！！我真的有在努力担起父亲的责任啊！！为什么，为什么你还要这样离开我！！为什么你还要这么嫌弃我！！！我没有懦弱，我没有胆怯，我很勇敢！！我充满热血，我充满青春少年的活力！！！！我什么都有啊！！为什么，还要觉得我不行！！

我明明有在努力啊！！！

我明明真的有在努力去做好你们期待的啊！！！！

为什么就一眼！

就一眼的肯定都不给我啊....！

男子汉哭一下又怎么样了嘛..！？

这很，这很过分的，你们大人难道就不明白吗？！！！！！——————————」

男孩扯起嗓子去大喊，想要去把消散的身影全都呼唤回来，以这种撒脾气的小孩子方式，但是，这并不如意。

直至嗓子被干燥吞没，眼前化为了一片漆黑时，也从未有一个人，还再为他而做出肯定。

滚动的淤泥，将村庄的最后一角，步川的宅邸所吞并入泥石当中。

◆

这....到底是。

「故事，我给你讲的故事。 好听吗？红之魔术师。」

「.....是你吗，是你在陷害我吗？！」

我仰起头，向着除了黑色之外无多余色彩的天空，呼出了叫喊。

想要拥有的回应并未有如愿，我在醒觉这根本是无用功后，停下了这番无意义的行为，而也在此刻，面前本静止的影子。

动了起来。

「什么.....！？」

嘭。

影子抬起了枪，迸发出的子弹，直直冲向了我的心脏处。

我虽惊讶于其他方面，但还是在那子弹穿过胸膛的瞬间，去上下抚摸着是否有伤口存留。

....不，是后面！

传来了一阵落水的巨响，像是如人般大小的物质，被断去了生命的支撑般，垂直落向了自己脚下的海面。

而我也在摸清了自己根本没有受到一丝伤害后，急忙转过身去，在想要去伸手拉住沉入漆黑的陌生人时，面前又再次浮现了那道影子。

手持着冰冷的枪械，哪怕是现在思维紊乱的我，也还是可以去看清一点，看清那一点会让我毛骨悚然的事实。

这道再次处于静止的影子，毫无疑问的。

是我的影子。

-无常的道.FIN


	4. 追寻代价/代価を求める

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很感谢一直以来都在支持着我的读者们，我始终还能坚持着，是因有你们。

╳ 序幕 ╳

远山的丘陵，鲜绿色的野草陪伴着艳丽绽放的花蕊，于一片晴朗的天空之下迎微风而摇曳着，发出属于大自然的宁静。

红色的飘逸长发，缠绕过伸向眉梢的白皙指尖，面容稍有青春活力的她，双眸眺望着一览无余的蓝天。

「你有名字吗？」

少年听不懂她这些话的意思，摇了摇头。

「这样啊....」

虽显得有点悲伤的话语叹出桃花色的唇角，但她依旧以放下一切重担的神情，远望着人类已能触及到的青空。

「那么就这样吧，我给你个名字，如何？」 很坦率的话，由少年身后的她所呼出，露出宛如年轻风采的样貌，女子放下了绕于发丝的手心。

「怎么？别客气呀...取个名字而已，有什么好客气的？」

她瞪大了如明晨般清澈的眼眸，不解少年意思的情感浮现于俏皮的脸蛋。

「哦...这样啊，但是没有名字是不行的哦，会被我杀掉的哦。」

第一次有了寒意的感觉，冲上了少年的背部。

打了一哆嗦，少年颤颤巍巍地回过头来，问道：

「能先给我妹妹取个名字吗？」

「妹妹？哦！对啊对啊...！」

使劲揉搓着少年顶上的发丝，女子直率地大笑着，随后陷入半分钟的思考，在得出光亮的想法时，双手一拍。

「妹妹叫苍崎，你叫平海，怎么样？」

「....？」 少年变了个脸色，发出了疑惑的歪头。

「怎么？不好听吗，我觉得很棒就是了啦...啊？难道是想感谢，不不不，这不用的哦，你只是拿被我杀的命运换了个名字罢了。」

怎么想都不是这些意思啊... 无力的吐槽咽回了喉间。

「嗯，就这样吧！如果下一次还能见面的话，我更希望你能叫我姐姐哦。」

远山的丘陵之上，鲜绿色的野草夹带着绽放色彩的鲜花，伴随着划过脸颊的微风，摇曳在晴空的阳光下。

◆

一位智者，曾经这么讲道过。

人的一生，都是为了追寻价值而来，有的人停滞在了半路，被困难所击垮，有的人爬上了山巅，取得了价值。

但大多数，都是前者。

永远在追求的道路跌倒，而后又站起来，就是现在的人类吗。

我不清楚。

只是，每当想起那天的午后，我总会在镜子前进行思索。

我是叫做苍崎的女孩，还是名为平海的少年。

那位红色长发的她，并没有给予我们明确的答案。因此，直至今日，我们仍在思考着这一个问题。

◆

一间极其普通的民宿，面对着文明的高楼，我们已经不会再表示出惊讶。

仅是那嘈杂的汽车轰鸣声，还是那么的烦人。

今天是我们来到这里的...第二个月，这里的老板很好，也很关照我们，或许是因为那个叫做母爱的东西吧。

根据一些经常会在路上见到的邻居所讲述，老板曾经也有过身孕，只是后来不知怎么的，没有了。

虽然我们很不懂身孕的意义，但貌似是可以理解为现代人类的出生。

自那天知道这些事起，我们就开始进入了长达一个星期的沉思，为什么，身孕没了，会导致人变疯了呢？

那是隔壁的阿姨偷偷告诉我们的，好像因为那次事遭受了打击，老板整个人都变得疯癫，痴迷了起来。

特别是像我们这种的年轻小孩，独自在外居住，难免会被老板打一些小心思主意，所以叫我们好像要...分外小心之类的？

但是，与其叫我们小心什么的，不如明确点，要让我们做些什么措施才是最好的吧。

苍崎是这么跟我叨叨道的。

◆

后来，是在我们住在这间民宿的第三个月事情。

那天夜很深，冷色的月光仿若一层白洁的面纱，披盖在玻璃窗所映出的阴影之下，阴森的高楼遮蔽住夜间的繁星，这一点虽然让一开始的我们很是急躁，但在之后就没多在意了。

墙上的钟表嘀嗒敲响着循环的音色，我们躺在了床上，本应该被寂静所包围的夜晚，在门口的长廊外发出了不安稳的动静。

◆

「说实在的，我不想的....他和我们没关系的吧！！！」

「是...是没关系，但是....！孩子，我们的孩子也跟我们没关系的吧！！」

「这不是关系于孩子的问题...这，这不是。」

淋浴间的妇女憔悴了花黄的脸庞，她使劲用着苍老的手心按住泪流下满面的容貌，抽泣的音色已经持续了无数个在那次事件后的夜晚。

「不得不承认了啊....我开始，开始傻了。」

「没，你还正常着....只是我不太行了，老忘记事情。」

「事情？..比如说？」

「啊...就是，我一直有个疑惑..为什么，我们的儿子要睡在客人的房间里呢？」

妇女呆滞住了从指尖缝隙中露出的目光，未扭紧的水龙头在发出清脆的声响过后，沐浴间内早已无人。

◆

好黑啊...要不开灯？

嘘，吵醒了孩子怎么办？

也对，也对，糊涂了糊涂了...！

妇女憨厚地笑着，年迈地步子踏在漆黑一片的长廊。

她一只手搀扶着墙壁，防止自己摔倒，一只手微盖鼻腔，生怕呼吸的声音吵醒了孩子。

我，我来了。

二英。

妈妈来了。

◆

嗯？

本应该闭合好的房门，微敞开一个半口，屋内的灯光透过门扉，将一道微弱的亮光映入妇女的眼帘。

还在学习吗？

真辛苦啊。

在一句欣慰的感叹过后，妇女缓缓地拉开了半虚掩着的门扉，双脚在踏入房间内的一瞬间，时间好似停滞在了那最后的刹那。

墙上的钟表响了差不多三声左右。

「撕裂（Tearing）。」

啊.....

连喊叫的机会都没有惊呼出喉咙，妇女便像是被一道道无形的利刃，干脆利落地斩落身体的每一个部位和角落。

鲜活的肉块散落在污垢的地板，鲜血在最后一道刀痕停下了动作之后，迸发在少年的眼前，宛若在夜间绽放的玫瑰，于浩瀚的月光之下结伴共舞着。

◆

那是一天的雨夜，响彻各个街道与小巷的警笛长鸣在雨滴落向的深夜，被拉直的黄色警戒线正被无情的风雨所导致了急促的摇晃。

警察身着黑色的雨衣，一队打着指示的红色信号，一队踏着湿漉的地面走进案发的现场。

这起凶杀案的现场，不，应该说是还未知晓原因的案发现场是在一间与居宅区和经济区相交的民宿旅店。

案发当晚，一名民宿的住户发现一间房门敞开，并且一股血液的铁锈味弥漫至长廊的空气当中，在发现不明尸体的碎裂肉块后，该名住户十分果断地报警，唤醒了沉睡的雨夜。

进入事发的所在地，在一间和普通民宿旅店毫无二异的房间门口，正散落着一地碎裂的肉块，如果不是有几块破碎的布料与残留的发丝，外加几处人体结构的骨骼，这根本就不能判断到底是不是牲畜亦或是人体的尸体。

在踏入房间的一刻，有几位警员难以忍受鲜血带来的压迫感，在双眼望见残忍的事实后，不禁在胃里一阵翻腾，呕吐物好似卡在了喉间一般呼之欲出。

「这到底...是什么家伙干的。」

一名老练的警员在地上仔仔细细地勘察了一遍又一遍，因自身经历丰富的缘故，比起对于这恶心残忍的画面感到难受，不如干脆地找到点还未散去的蛛丝马迹。

「啊...真是叫人唏嘘呢。」

没有像同行的警员一样躲在了长廊的各处角落，一名年轻资历较浅的警员站在了老练的人一旁，冷静到就连同资历浓厚的警察都会为之心寒的语气，就由他的口中脱出。

年轻的警员脱下了沾湿雨水的雨衣兜帽，将双眸平静地目光直直地盯向身下的一滩不能再说是人类尸体的肉块。

嘴角，浮现出了喜悦的神色。

◆

听着，望着红蓝色的警车灯闪烁在街边过道，苍崎平海一个独自走在大雨倾盆的街道上，二人无视了吵闹于耳畔的警笛。

双眼被一处宽敞的广场所吸引。

一股唯有二人能闻见的异样，在这片雨滴垂落的大地浩荡呼啸。

苍崎平海第一次有了想要去注意的情感，瞪大的双瞳注视着远方陷入一片滂沱的广场，两边孤立的路灯发出惨淡的白光。

犹如在狂风中摇曳的烛火一般，无力的灯火在一声沉重的枪响过后，寂灭了半会。

二人不敢去相信，又觉得这是出乎意料的情况。

风雨中，苍崎平海好似看见了形如他们二人的影子般，在那夺取一条鲜活生命的夜里，无言地站立着。

他们的影子杀了人。

不管是何人，那个人已经死了。

全身像是被枪击而死，却如同刀割而亡。

但是无论结果是如何的，那个人被自己的影子所杀，是一个从肉眼中望见的事实。

╳ 幕一 ╳

让我们先短暂地忘却过那天的夜晚，将目光来转向一周前的清晨。

今日份的峡海市清晨是阴郁的铁灰色，天际上无一处能透过可以说是清朗的光线，被城市的高楼所建立起而生的文明森林在阴雨的黏稠下，浮出冰冷的沉寂。

而在这个阴云密布的都市一角，可谓得上是中上档次的公寓楼三层内，一家由先前敞开着通向于外侧的窗口凌然迎面于雨击的门户，在后来急躁地拉扯下，连带着窗户口以及那可怜的帘布一齐闭合在灰色的天际。

时间是在五点近乎于六点的阴沉早上，被雨水打扰的睡意现如今还仍旧怀有痛苦的余韵般缠绵于少女的脑袋。

嗡鸣，膨胀到快要爆炸的未睡醒感受在她脑中的每一处神经上接连不断地敲击着，好似耳边传入的稀疏雨声就是那阵让人分外烦躁的敲打旋律一般。

少女愤然地翻了个身，因这股令其快要暴躁起来的音色，双手不惜把脑袋下的枕头抽离开，随即重重砸落于左侧的耳畔。

压抑不住的起床气，还有那根本不会盼望到打住的雨天，在这种种现实的告诫之下，少女最终还是没能把自己的内心带回那甜蜜的梦乡。

试着去懒懒地起身，想要作出精致睡眠后而睁开双眼伸起懒腰的动作，这已是完全不可能的了。

连去发牢骚的力气都未待呼出，少女便凭着自身可以说得上极具毅力的本能，顽强起身，身旁被拉上帘布的窗户外，落响起滴答雨声。

侧目望去，被帘布所遮盖住半点的天空有如一片浑浊的银色，惨淡的白与昏沉的雾一点都不协调地相交汇于泻下倾盆雨季的阴天。

耸拉于大地之上的建筑，人类引以为傲的文明碑文，一座座直冲入云霄的高楼正于此刻保持着犹如死灰般的沉寂。

彼此默不出声，在这片让人心生抑郁的雨季之下。

少女撇开了双眸的视线，在想要把注意力放到应该去注意的钟表指针时，她瞄到了日历上的3月。

原来这就是春雨吗....怎么一点都没有万物复苏的感觉呢。 留下这一句可以说是在如今场合下，分外准确的想法，少女总算是脱离了不舍的床铺。

拖着脚下松散的浴巾，整个人憔悴地走到了衣柜的门前，左手轻轻一抬，在将指尖放置于拉扣的同时，往另一边的方向靠去。

柜门在涌出一阵被放于其中的香囊所生长的清香后，一排整列打理的衣裙以及像是公主的童话里才会有的精致服饰，毫不遮掩地展示在少女的眼帘。

只不过，她的重心并未有放在这日常的画面上。

柜门打开的一旁，是映射着跟前的人是何种面容而呈现的铮亮镜面。

因苦心于那让少女十分头痛的案后报道书，昨夜可以说是从未有合眼的自己，现在正处在暴露于光似的吸血鬼状态。

浓郁的黑眼圈憔悴着面如黄蜡的面庞，过度熬夜而不知保养的肌肤正在开始褪去青春的靓丽，虽说少女现如今的美貌仍旧是万里挑一的那种，但如果还不加以爱护的话。

只能百里挑一了。

而这一沉重的事实，正毫无偏差地击落在少女沉痛的心扉，她实在没法去看到现在的自己，但也实在没法去认真实施保养的行动，所以。

在二者的强烈矛盾之下，少女于内心中妥协道。

就这样吧。————

呼出了一口气，在结束容貌的激烈战火后，少女重新正面于镜中所映出的自己，这一回，她不单止把目光狭小到单纯的美貌，而是亲身掂量了一下，自己那头过肩的褐色短发。

不，现在还能叫短发吗？ 少女狐疑了一番，随后撒开了在发丝环绕的手心。

细细挑选了一遍，任意一件裙子都试着去穿了一遍过后，少女的心情总算由今早的起床气中脱出。

不知是否也算是一项惊人的雅兴，少女很喜好，特别喜好，十分钟爱于各色的衣裙，单只是去看她那心爱的裙子一眼，便能在心中燃起生活的斗志与希望。

但本人从来不会在外边的世界展露出她这一独特的爱好，或许从旁人的视角里看，这只能说是纯粹的爱好罢了。

可是，少女并不为此表示理解，甚至还对着自己内心发誓，如果有个人知晓这可怕秘密，结果要么是那个人死，要么就是那个人征服她。

很欣慰的一点，这个誓言除了有在自己的女性好友林梦桥安子的身上体现过那么一丝分毫外，直至现在都还未有任何的实现可能。

在精心试穿过每一条小裙子过后，少女把双手的指尖停留在衣柜最左侧的一角，上面挂着的衣物与其他的服装衣裙都没有任何的相同点。

也可以说不是女性专属，男人也可以穿的上去的服饰。

只不过，就算是如此，少女也为这身毫无特点的行头，感到前所未有的自豪与骄傲。

她郑重地将其提出了衣柜，在柜门的镜子前利索地穿搭于身上的同时，少女猛地严肃起双眼的神情，双肩挺直，腰板挺起，手臂迅猛地抬上，合十的手心微斜，格外有力的冲向侧颜。

是一个敬礼。

但也就是这一个简单的敬礼，就会让少女明白，自己还在这里站着的所有意义。

闪亮在胸前的警徽仿佛驱散了窗外的阴霾，此刻，铁灰色的天空正在明亮出一道晴天。

庄严地点了点头，少女重唤回脸上的青春与活泼的笑意，她对着镜中的自己竖起了肯定的拇指，并在随后朝着卧室的门外踏去。

因那晨间的阴森环境，客厅内此时正在上空漂浮着冰冷潮湿的气息，明明正当于春季，却还是能让人冷的一哆嗦。

少女试图想要去无视这番寒冷，在转向厨房的灶台上准备煮点早晨而后出门时，迈进的双脚驻留在那被信封挤满的大门前。

这都是些....什么啊。

一件件翻阅，一件件查看，不知是因警察这一身份的干扰，少女从不允许自己去漏过任意一丝细节，理所当然的，手上的这堆形如废纸般存在的信件也是如此。

早早地断绝了联系，从未有任何可能性的家人关心，在事实上来看也是根本不可能的事情，自己是背弃了出身的家庭而出走他乡的，所以关于故乡问候之类的温情询问书信是不会存在于她的世界中来的。

所以...还剩下什么呢？

好友的？

在当今的社会环境之下，信息时代的高速萌芽正在奋力生根，寄信这类的东西早已经向着遗忘踏去了，所以...还剩下什么呢？

啊....除了与我无缘的重要信件外，也就只有这些了吧。

「...峡海市怜爱中心统一同意书，如何当一名出色的领导者..什么啊！还印着拿破仑这张照片....侵权了吧。 手机有十好，其中你最需要我们的好..........真的是！这都是些什么破烂玩意。」

撒手扔向了一边，少女本无意去读出这类让人无语的信件，但心中那莫名的迫使，还是令她喊出了声来。

钟表在嘀嗒地转响着，窗外的雨声好似变得微弱了少许，敲打于神经的幻觉也早早地散去在睡意已逝的当下。

深感无语的双腿摊开于冰凉的地板上，坐在毛毯其中的自己，甚至在未有感到暖意的同时，还想去哈欠出一口凉气，位于时间的转动间，少女柔缓地抬起头，望向钟表指针的双眼瞪直了片刻，整个人的呼吸与心跳仿佛停滞在那望见的瞬间。

时间，是七点。

「又要迟到了...！！！——————」

伴随着惨烈的咆哮，少女急忙拖带着出门要带的一切东西，脚下踩踏着散落一地而无空收拾的信件，奋力奔向了门外的长廊。

早餐，也理所当然的忘掉了啦。

◆

峡海市，地如其名的一座兴起于泡沫时代浪潮遗产，在起初地方政府以及整个国家都倾之于巨额的财产去打造出符合那个当年的雄伟壮碑，而速立起了诸多高楼。

那时的年代，繁华总是会于那个地方的样貌挂标。

那里的高楼高过了天空，繁华。

那里的经济特区发达而壮阔，繁华。

仅仅都只是些表面的功夫，却依旧能够挂标上繁华的光鲜衣物，或许那时的高官，甚至是生活于其中的人民都不会去想到后来的如今吧。

如同那个年代被惯于的名号一般，披着上虚名的繁华好似再也没法去经受风雨的倒塌了，恍若泡沫般飘逝起文明繁荣的泡影，幻灭在那徒有其表的发达之上。

是的。

一切都停滞在泡沫经济被人揭露丑陋且破败不堪的真相那天，峡海市自那天起，结束了长达世纪的建筑长跑。

一栋栋伫立于此处，环绕于中央海潭的建筑高楼，都是那几十年前的古董罢了。

他们就像是伴随着当年的死亡宣言，一齐向着那倒塌的泡影步入了厚葬的墓碑，确实，那会的人们确实打造出了雄伟的，碑。

我居住的公寓楼是在文明特区，接近高档市区而并非远离城市中心的居住区，更不可能是那荒无人烟的深山区域块，我虽是从外地而来的不速之客，但起码还是以自身拼得了步入这里的权力。

撑着手中的雨伞，落响于耳边的水滴声让我静了半会的神色。

因为自身的居住环境和那地方缘故，我几乎用不上电车亦或是任何公交之类的玩意儿，从踏入那个警局的大门起，一直以来我都是靠着步行回去的，之所以我会喋喋不休地去想一些这座城市的陈年旧事，也或许是因为我在路上的见闻一直有所变化。

换句话说，也好似一直都没有任何变化。

我半挪开了顶上的雨伞，将褪去些许阴沉的天空放入我的双眼视线中来，那是一片被无数座墓碑所拥挤在狭隘空间的云端，高楼被此刻的天气情况盖上了一层精致的阴影。

我似乎还能望见那划过他们表面的水珠，在落向底下的大地。

嘀嗒，身边的红绿灯提示音发出了动静。

路上与我一齐等待的行人并不是可以算得上多，但也绝非算得上少，他们有的是垂头哈欠的上班族，有的是精神抖擞的学生。

在我还未准备抬起脚，把注意力重新放回现实上来时，身旁插肩而过了许许多多的花季少女以及那洋溢笑颜的少年面孔，他们毫不意外地穿着高鹏礼学院中学的礼服，看起来很有阳光的色彩。

说实在的，我也有在那个学院就读过一段时间...哦不，说错了一点，其实我就是在那毕业的。

根据当地人的羡慕目光，那间学院还是分外有名的那种，当然仅限于峡海市。

眼望着绿色的灯光在忽明忽暗的闪烁，我赶忙打醒了自己的恍惚，撒起脚底仿佛抹油的步伐，冲向了对岸的街道。

哎...不应该想那么多的，不是么？

我呼出了一口安心的长叹，双眼还不忘时不时回过身，去看向逐渐远去的学生人群。

内心里或许不得不去承认一点了吧。

我在羡慕他们，羡慕他们还活在青春的年华。

身后的交通灯提示音一过，我便重拾起落下的脚步，在还未开张的店门前，我凝视着映射而出的自己，顶上的雨伞所带来的色彩，甚是鲜艳了许多。

◆

峡海市公安警署总部门，而我则是在大本营的最中层，也就是还触及上方却已步入下方之上的地位。

那是一个用不着像是在下方员工般拼了命努力的位置，也不用像是那上方员工一样勾心斗角的官场，这里是最平静的地带，是最为安宁的小角落。

如果你真有心去上层参与激烈的官斗，那么你还是可以去尝试一下努力的，但如果你是像我一样的人，其实也不用太过于松散。

许多人对我的评价，都是过于勤奋，或许也是一种美誉吧，但我还是有些不解，到底是为什么呢。

漫步过雨中的前厅，踏上大门之前的台阶是一段稀疏的流水，我打响了自动门边的门卡验证器，不紧不慢地进入了今日的工作中来。

楼内的一层是冷清的，更确切地说，除了冷清外，也没有其余的词汇更能表达这里的氛围状况。

一下子望去，好似永无抵达尽头的大厅边缘是一片白茫茫的光，而且那道光有着异样的渗入肌肤的寒。

说是耀眼吗？其实是刺眼。

大厅左右两侧是用来给相关人员咨询用的小房间亦或是敞开的平台，不管是对还是错这种说法，我都不在乎，毕竟我也不是干这行的。

也已经不会再去所谓的咨询了。

想要去了解的话，就靠自己吧。

整理好沾湿水珠的雨伞，我轻微以脚尖划过地板的动作扫走了因伞的顶端而顺落的雨滴，凝望着空无一人的冰冷大厅，我不禁以此打了一个抖索。

不是因为害怕，也不是太过于明显的原因，单纯地觉得有点冷罢了。

由衷地去说，这里确确实实的像是北境的冬天般，因为是正值春季的缘故，环保实施首要的官方部门，也就是我们，早早地关闭了暖气的供应。

所以现在的这里，冷到可以冻僵的耳朵都不会让我有一点的惊奇，反而更是理所当然般。

我快步地挪起了脚下的步伐，在雨伞收拾好的片刻，因为这里实在太过于寒冷的缘故，我根本无心去做出走楼梯的雅兴。

在电梯门前焦急等待的我，也在这冰冷的此刻听闻见寂静的大厅传来熟悉的脚步声。

他欢心地望着因寒冷而狼狈的我，手上是三杯暖呼呼的奶茶，这个男人一直以来都是在担当着先知一般的职业，乃至于玩狼人杀这类的游戏前，不管三七二十一，如果我是狼人的身份，他必会死在第一夜。

这个家伙，每天都会摆出一套全知全能的模样，虽不会让我心生厌恶的情感，但起码还是会让某些人看着不爽吧。

我哈着口中的寒气，在他目光对视向我的时候，我也望向了他。

若不是只有两人在场，或许不存在的第三人绝对会把这是当作韩剧中的恋爱情节发展吧，只不过得亏没有，也幸亏没有。

这类的绯闻我已经烦透了。

在我与他的四目相对中，男人晃晃悠悠地走上前来，将手中袋子里装着的三杯奶茶的其中一杯递交给了我。

「学姐应该很期待这个东西吧？」

「哇，你简直是救星哦...！」

「也没什么，只是筱生前辈觉得今天怪冷的，所以托付我帮他带点暖暖的东西过来。」

暖暖的东西是奶茶...？ 虽然我对此仍抱有疑惑，但这并不会打扰到我想把眼前渐渐靠近于脸庞的奶茶给松开手。

我紧紧握住了温暖的杯子，甚至还不舍得去喝地拥怀入胸前。

「筱生园式今天也早到了吗？」

得到了些许暖意后，仿佛唤回神来的我，正经提出了疑惑。

话中提到的筱生园式是比我还要早来拜访警局的上司，虽然平时人还算是不错，但实际上他的其他方面甚是不会让人想要恭维。

做公事永远比谁都要认真，近乎于令我要称之为帅气的态度，在日常的琐事中一丁点都不会体现出来，曾经有那么一段时间，我发疯地去卫生间里的镜子对着里边的自己提问道。

那个家伙是一个人？！！————

当然，这不会有答案。

镜子里的我从来都不会回复我的任何疑惑，她仅是一个简单的折射原理罢了，世界上也不可能会存在超自然的魔法现象，哪怕是电视上的魔术秀也只是骗人把戏。

就是如此啊....现实里哪里会有让人惊呼的答案和事情嘛。

「应该是吧，听他在电话里说得很悠闲，甚至还打哈欠了啊.....待会。」

面前的男人深深地思索了一番自己所说出的话，而后在一阵寒人的沉默中，我与他的视线都在为这个愚蠢至极的问题惭愧地懊恼着。

那种家伙...怎么可能会早到嘛。

带着二人都毫无异议的答案，身旁的电梯门总算是迎来了一楼的大厅。

◆

时间是褪去寂静的早晨，由楼道内的窗户便能倾听见的喧闹声，现如今正在大街小巷处发出苏醒的鸣叫。

也许是脱离了清晨小雨的缘故，大楼内的气温回归到了平常的水平，桌上滞留的空杯子还有些许残留奶茶的香气。

由麻美乙伸了伸依傍在椅上的腰间，曼妙迷人的身材曲线并不会因其所穿着的警员制服而可惜地掩埋，相反，因其所穿的制服缘故，腰间的完美线条更显得出色的好。

但还是有令人可惜的一点，这时的办公场所里，并无一人。

原先与美乙同行的另一位人员，野间百合也在后来的长廊分岔口上，挥出了短暂性道别的手臂，一切都宛若少女所想的那般，遁入沉静的四周犹如悦耳的音色般滋润了美乙的心扉。

其实根据本人的讲述，少女并不算是喜好安静中人，今日会因沉静而感到愉快的心情，多多少少也是因为那今早的不堪回忆吧。

被雨声打扰醒的安详睡眠，还有那乱成一团的无聊信件，特别是那今早独特的寒气，这一切都不是少女能够全部像是圣女一般纳于心海的。

第一，由麻美乙没有这番的仁慈。

第二，这任由是谁，难免都会有点苦涩的心情会在烦恼左右的吧。

所以，这份安静的祥和只是恰巧地，让少女的内心平静少许，仅此而已。

远方逐渐热闹了起来，窗外的都市，大街，居住区也在为今日的早晨而唤醒沉睡的活力，喧哗声不过一会儿，便传遍了阴雨过后的天际。

美乙舒缓了几会儿的懒腰过后，眼中深蓝色的双眸也在不经意间停住在不远处的窗边，被百叶窗所盖住的景色，在少女迈前了几步而伸出指尖的刹那，仿若洋溢起了无形的舞蹈，敲响于天际的美妙。

好似近在咫尺的天边，在美乙看来更是靠近于眼帘的绮丽，那是一缕七色的彩虹高挂于朦胧却明朗的青空所至。

忘却了身后来往的人群以及今早的所有烦事，少女呆呆地，像是她所憧憬的青春女性一般，为了此般尤美的画面，而深入沉醉。

时间，是在九点过后的晨曦。

办公室内的空荡座位渐渐被赶来的人员所坐上，不出一会儿，寂静便被人声的嘈杂所取代，美乙也在此时回过了神来，而在她身后的，是姗姗来迟的筱生园式。

邋遢西服的男人，手上还怀着一大堆形如废纸的玩意，但实际也不仅如此，或许是真的有用也未尝不是呢？

美乙抱着这番想法，靠向了园式的跟前，在润色的双唇准备挑起言语开口道的时候，一封意外让人眼熟的书信盖住了呼之欲出的唇间。

一封看上去十分无理取闹，甚至还根本不干系于少女的信件被眼前的男人硬生生地塞入了嘴巴，当然，这不干系也仅是美乙的一人之词。

因为这除了她本人以外，全部在场的人员都知道了此事。

他们纷纷投以美乙的视线，有的像是在挑逗，有的像是在诧异的接受。

反正，这都不是什么好兆头。

「呸...！这是什么东西啊，塞我这里两次！峡海市怜爱中心统一同意书难道还关我什么事了吗？！」

少女怒拿下口中被硬叼着的信封，起初是向着身前不好说些什么的园式大喊，随后又因为脾气缘故，朝着周遭的同事一齐破口大骂。

怒气直冲上好不容易冷却的脑门，美乙就差昏过去，便能给这糟糕的早上来一个戏剧性的结尾，她甚是不解地怒视向眼前的筱生园式，在准备把手上那乱七八糟的书信甩回给他时。

办公门前的野间百合也同样不解的走了进来。

「很奇怪的吧...」

看他手上抱着文件的模样，应该是来给某位同事报道用的，只不过好似在门前听见了由麻美乙的怒吼，整个人停在了那疑惑了起来。

「对吧！野间君，这 很 奇 怪的吧！！————」

仿佛望见了志同道合的知己一般，美乙分外珍惜这道会让她身心舒畅的光，野间百合，这个与她在同一所学院毕业的后辈，在毕业之后也因有了相同的志向，几乎都与由麻美乙保持着联系。

「嗯，确实很奇怪...」

「对吧，对吧！」

美乙的蓝色双瞳好似因其而闪耀生辉，她喜悦地踏前了一步，试图将野间百合抱入怀中，只是。

「学姐，你难道忘了前夜的事了吗....」

前夜....的事？

少女的追忆回到了当晚的酒会，一个模糊却又让人记恨到咬牙切齿的女性声音，犹如魔鬼般在喝醉的她耳边低声道一遍又一遍。

而那个低声的内容，便是.....

「难道学姐你要不负责任吗....！」

「咦——————！」

在场的众位同事异口同声地发出了默契的嫌弃音。

而当事人由麻美乙，已然不能用凌乱于其中而形容，她呆滞地，不敢去置信地转过身去，凝望着阳光底下，拖出巨大阴影的筱生园式。

「欢迎当妈妈，由麻酱。」

那是一道，无人让人去遗忘的...深刻坏笑。

筱生园式如同记忆中的魔鬼少女般，特别阴森地展露出邪恶的獠牙。

由麻美乙坐倒了下来，她在尝试去接受事实的同时，崩溃了。

「........妈..妈..？」

╳ 幕二 ╳

喧闹的熙攘人群，穿着各色衣装的行人在今日份的灿烂天际下嬉笑着，好似忘却了清晨的阴雨，整座峡海市再度恢复了以往的生机。

像是一段小插曲总归会落于平淡的套路般，一切都朝着日常而前进着。

上下来往的人潮挤出门前门后的巴士，峡海市虽说是上个世纪的遗产亦或是遗留物之说，但还算是热闹非凡的氛围，从不会亚于其他都市。

而由这间嘈杂的巴士站来讲这一说法，就再好不过了。

仿佛巴士就是生育人类的卵巢，每个来往到这里的车辆，大巴，总会挤满着各种各样的，形形色色的旅客抑或是些本地居民。

而在这些本地居民的其中，也就是我们今日要说的另一位大小姐人物，林梦桥安子。

紫绀色的耀眼秀发长及腰间，衣着打扮虽不能算是奢华，却还是游刃有余地透露出富贵的气息，本人的容貌也更不用多说。

在人潮堆满的街道上，有那么几位美貌过人的女子着实不是些新鲜趣闻，特别是在峡海市著名的海潭商业街，只要你有神，双眼总会撞见一位高雅美丽的女士。

但这位我们要说的女子，是一点都不同于她人的。

用一个很好解释作出比较的话来说，美女是商业街的繁星，那么安子便既是繁星所汇集的璀璨银河。

是一位你哪怕提着灯笼都找不着的容貌如玉花的女性。

那么今天，这位美貌过人的她，为何会踏在这片熙攘的土地呢？

原因很简单。

「麻烦让一让！！麻烦让一让！！！.....哎！哎！！！————司机！我还没下车啊！！！」

在少女的极力叫喊下，巴士都仍未如愿以偿的让安子松下心来，眼看着拥挤的人堆在将她拥回那个车间的时候，安子的内心就暗自地发誓道，一定要让自己的身体坚如磐石，稳重若如泰山！

这样就不会再被挤回来。

但现在，安子凝望车窗外的景色愈加远去那片约定的地点时，内心里再怎么去高昂宣誓也是徒劳无功的事情。

就这样，她安于现状，尝试去做点什么以放松心情，等待那阵错过站的烦躁过去。

只不过。

手机在安子刚要稳定下来时，震动了好几下的时间，而这份信息的宣告也绝对不可能再让少女的心情归于平定。

在电子屏幕的前边显示出的赫然大字上，由麻美乙那个生气的小图片更能触及到安子心中的歉意。

于是乎，不再打算去安稳地过去这份烦躁与歉意的林梦桥安子，在座位的一旁祈祷了起来，祈祷着，今日的她不会在下雨。

是的。

哪怕是美人也不会里外如一的美。

林梦桥安子并没有路过的行人所望见的如此光鲜亮丽，相反，没有比她更需要搭救了。

从远一点的来讲，安子居住的楼房其实也就是那样，一间普通平淡的公寓楼，既没有美乙的大气，也没有他人所想那般富贵。

甚至家中的水电还经常欠交，只是对于本人来讲，这些经济上的困难都不算什么。

还记得她说过的誓言吗？

没错，她的爱好不是如同她的外表般奢华，富贵，优雅，美丽，而是单纯的，或许不会出自于女孩子之口的，好吃。

安子没有若如旁人的那番减肥心态，甚至还是反过来的那种，她想要变胖。

你永远不会去想到，安子的朋友圈里有多少羡慕嫉妒恨的目光是投视着她的美貌以及那傲人的身材的？

虽然很奇怪，但安子就是这么一个人，爱好干嘛就干嘛，喜好干嘛就干嘛，觉得抱歉就会觉得抱歉，觉得应该高兴的时候也不会很去看场合。

也就是因为有她这般性格的存在，才能去逃脱得了由麻美乙的死亡宣告。

在一日很不让碰巧的日子里，林梦桥安子因为昨夜有事的缘故，暂时性地住在了美乙的家中，也就在这一天早上，她看见了，自己从不会去想象的画面。

那名只会穿着男性衣物，被人称之为男装佳丽的由麻美乙，居然会喜欢小裙子，并且由她脸上所散发的喜悦来讲，这根本就是。

当作至宝般的爱，分外纯粹的爱。

而且，在那一天过去后，林梦桥安子因为这件超于常理的事，第一次在人生中学会了看场合是什么意思。

没办法，拿着枪对准她的头，逼迫她不能说出一句话关于这次事情的经过来讲，这根本，就不能不学会。

这是性命攸关之事，而林梦桥安子恰好的，是一位热爱生命的女孩。

嗯...所以。

她才会在这里陷入了迷失。

◆

记忆追溯到了那天的夜晚，是一个酒宴...好像是一位同事兴趣使然而擅自举办的，嗯..没错，对此还和上头吵了一架。

好像balabla一堆，警察去喝酒，在案件高发的期间，这能让市民安心吗？！........嗯。

反正这些唠叨我都会听，也都会..也都会大概去做。

总而言之就是很后悔吧。

那天的酒宴其实我并没记得多少，也绝对想否决那段事实。

我是喝多了，就是因为喝多了才会去信安子的话，签这个毫无理由的同意书啊！！

停侯的巴士站，由麻美乙所挑选的极佳公寓住所果不其然，在任何地方都有着奇效，特别是早到这一点来说。

从家步行于此，大约只花了半小时多一点的时间，而如果坐电车亦或是任意一项公交设施，那绝对是能够超出约定时间，早早到来的快速。

若不是有心去放鸽子，由麻美乙肯定会是在聚会上第一位到的人物，当然，那次酒宴也是如此。

勤奋的两个大字，犹如亮着在美乙头顶的灯泡般响亮透彻，提到她这个人，每句话都必定要提一下勤奋一点。

只不过，她如何个勤奋法呢，这也就是后话了。

望着手腕上的时间在嘀嘀敲响，今天刚待在局内办事的由麻美乙，如今正站立在峡海市的繁华街道，路边上的行人果然是出奇的多。

虽然天气在今早的雨后会显得清凉，但这并不能减少分毫美乙脑中的气愤怒焰。

「什么去当人母更重要啊！！什么孩子才是第一啊！！！混蛋领导，混蛋上司，混蛋筱生园式！！————」

美乙强压着要怒吼的喊声，在唇边不爽地叨叨了几句。

而这位警官之所以能在非闲假日中出面，除了案件工作外，也不可能会有其他的理由，当然，前提是不可能。

这是在可能的情况去实现的，一种已成事实的事实。

仅是被看了信封上的信息，领导居然强烈地推荐起我的行动起来，这简直就是无理取闹，为了那点小事。

心中不禁乍舌并怒斥了这一番胡闹的举动，跟前边极其反对酒宴的人天壤之别的领导，让美乙头开始痛了起来。

但是，这都不算是什么。

巴士站的车辆缓缓驶来，美乙在这一回的时间内唤回了神色，去看了一眼手表上的时间，正好，不偏不倚的是与安子约定的一点半。

而面前停住的巴士，也应该就是她的那趟了吧。

美乙一边如此想到，一边摆好了要把她破口大骂的架子。

明明是自己热爱生命，好生命，为什么要拉我来当替罪羔羊啊...！ 不爽快的情感在快要见到罪魁祸首时瞬间飙升，一股新仇旧冤今日一齐报的煞气将美乙脸上的美丽淡去少许。

踩响了脚底的不快步伐，停住的巴士车门总算是迎来了，敞开。

「.....！！」

人潮，人海，还是人山，无法去分析的浪潮从车门开启的刹那涌了出来，在美乙还未站稳脚跟的片刻，她便被这股强有力的海浪翻滚至后方的十余里。

根本没有去伸手挽留的余地，在耳边只能传来各色嘈杂的之后，巴士离开了站台，向着远方的大桥而去。

且同时，在人潮散去的余韵下，美乙勉强地夺回了身体的操控权，迈着艰难的步伐去试图往前走回去。

可惜的是，这并不能。

别说去走了，想要站稳都是难题的美乙，也意识到了这点，在发出与身边一同吵闹的吼声后，她放弃了这般往前的念头。

并且在后来，在总算挤过了人潮，把全身都给弄得疲惫不堪的后来，美乙发觉了一个让人会被气晕过去的现实。

喘着粗气，弓着酸痛的腰，今天因为本来就是上班的缘故而没有打扮的脸庞上更是憔悴了几分，美乙迷茫地环视着人群散去的巴士站。

心里得到了答案。

林梦桥安子，并未有如约而至。

◆

「......完蛋了！完蛋了！！真的全完蛋了！！！..」

巴士上的乘坐人员数量虽不算多，但也不可能算得上是少的情况之下，安子仍旧在对着一个手机的屏幕发出接连不断的哀嚎。

乃至于身旁站立的路人也对抛向了质疑神经是否还安好的视线。

轮胎驶过大桥的减速带，车间也在此时晃动了少许，透过这座完工不到一年的新生儿桥梁，峡海市的最中心面貌可谓是尽收眼底，一览无余地显露在众人的眼前。

那是一片名副其实的峡中之海，圆心的水面据可靠的分析，是百分之百的海水比例，而这股源源不断且不会枯竭的海面是从何而来，便不可得知了。

但也就是因其的神秘色彩，群众中也流传了许许多多的怪诞异闻，神话史诗之类的玩笑话来传述这片奇妙的圆心峡海。

四周环绕海面的环境确实是峡谷地段特有的坚固磐石，而升起在其身旁的高楼随即化作了高昂的城墙，只为将天际的光投射入平静海面而荡起柔和的波涛。

当车辆行驶过这座大桥时，峡海市的繁华也到此逐渐步入了尾声，接下来的路段除了通往居住区外，也就只有终点站的乌山能够下脚。

而乌山也绝对不会是安子想要落脚的地方，所以在巴士过了大桥的第一个站点后，少女便早早地下了车。

应该是车上的乘客在上一个站被分流了许多的缘故，这一次的下站很是顺畅，顺畅到仿佛自己是搭乘一辆专属于她的交通般。

且这份异样的独特感，也让安子顿然爽快了几分，虽依然于心中残留着多多少少的歉意，但这份余韵也在后来，少女行走于大桥的路上，所被远处的风光淡去。

别看安子的外貌显得富贵，但根究到底也仅是她个人的气质所导致的这种谜之错觉，其实她的衣着很普通，如果随随便便拿个路上的女性行人来做对比的话，安子甚至还不如她人的衣品。

所以，当一切的有色眼镜被取下后，大概能望清这个名为林梦桥安子的模样，也肯定是与平凡挂钩的。

她真的，只是一位热爱生命的好吃少女罢了。

在再三的思索下，急速转动的脑神经所得出的答案，便是直过大桥，而这也应该是最快的方法能够赶上与美乙汇合时间。

「嗯！那么就走吧。」

干脆的答复和结论落下后，剩余的就是实际行动的实施了。

安子很利索地迈起了刚落定的脚步，不像其余的女士去忌惮无遮挡物的大桥所带来的太阳光折射，一个人分外悠扬且脚步紧迫的走在了大桥边的人行道上。

而位于身旁的左侧，是来往的车流，车流的另一边，便是那片绿草如茵的土地，峡海市中央公园，也就是居于这片举世闻名的峡中之海最为接近的地方。

若眼力较好，或许便能在这望见那片圆心海面的奇观。

但是可惜的一点，安子不是那种眼力较好的人，比起常人，她也是很普通的类型。

只不过，由麻美乙曾经对安子吐槽过这么一句不知有心还是无意的话。

【你的眼睛，不去当警犬真的是有点暴残天物了啊。】

安子也理所当然的回应了美乙的这番话，且结果很显然是不高兴的。

这论谁都不会去高兴的，特别是对于一个女孩子来说，如果是一位关系不怎么好的朋友，安子或许就会当场摊牌，而摊牌也只是字面上的...但说出这句话的人，不是别人，正是那个被熟悉她的人称之为毒蛇女王的由麻美乙。

嗯，一想到是美乙说出来的这番话，安子的心里也好受了许多。

想了那么多，说了也那么多，安子的身影渐渐地也远离了先前的站点，逐步靠向了繁华的聚集地，海潭商业街的广场。

这里的行人跟刚才的站点比起来，简直是天壤之别也毫不为过。

繁荣的街道两侧，有着许许多多的潮流店铺，有吃的，有喝的，也有娱乐的，当然更多的是购物聚集点的超市，和豪华的购物中心。

安子踏在了这条熙攘的纷扰大街，耳边传入的尽是些热闹到嘈杂的人声以及各种说不上来的奇妙声色。

走过了闪烁的交通灯，不一会儿，穿过大街而赶往到巴士站的安子，便在老远望见了坐在长椅上的由麻美乙。

「我 来 啦！！！ 美乙酱！————」

伴随着大喊出声的热烈，长椅上正准备安逸打会儿小盹的美乙一下子就被惊醒地蹦跶了起来，整个人身体僵硬地回过头来去看向声音呼出的方位。

果不其然，没有别人，正是那位姗姗来迟的好友，林梦桥安子。

「.....你来的真是时候啊..」

「哎？美乙你也是这么觉得的吗？！我也觉得是耶，你看这附近的人虽然没少吧，但也不是很多对吧！这不刚好是perfect的游玩时间吗。」

安子激动地摇摆起美乙快要散架的双肩，且由麻美乙对于这个人说的话，有各种的无力吐不出口，但也不想谈后者的愚蠢，就先谈前者。

「你是傻瓜吗，我是说你来的真不是时候的意思啊....！」

口头上震耳欲聋地大喊道，而双眼以及面容的表现却无半分的严厉与谴责的意思，美乙就像是在单纯地喊出一句话的样子似的，把内心中的吐槽给说了出来。

「美乙你看起来很累的样子啊。」

这肯定是当然的啊.....经历过那种事情后，谁不会累啊..！我真的是，仔细去想想。 蠢的难道不是自己吗.....

美乙无力地垂下了脑袋，刚站稳的双脚仅在刹那间便倒了回去，整个身体仿佛融进了长椅之间，久久不能脱离。

而在安子来的之前，这里确实发生了一件，特别让人哭笑不得的案件。

◆

巴士站的行人离去，我仍在保持着一丝希望的愚昧，去等待着安子的身影出现于我的跟前，只是。

一辆巴士离开了，没有。

第二辆巴士离开了，也没有。

第三辆巴士离开了，还是没有。

这到底....

算是什么啊.....

连愤怒的力气都不能说是去使出，美乙正当要找一间咖啡店去坐坐，以此来打发时间的同时，在不远处的广场上，竟在不知不觉间聚众了热闹的人群。

抱着强烈的好奇心态，美乙试着将今日的约定抛之于脑后，想要去全身心投入这份非日常的假期中，好好享受这片繁华的都市景象。

所以，以破罐破摔的情感，美乙走进了聚集的人群中来。

而在其包围的中央，是一个幸运大转盘的游戏。

旁边的主持人高哟呵着声，在介绍这个大转盘的规则，并在一边摆出了昔日得奖的冠军。

红色为一等奖，万元现金大礼，黄色为二等奖，餐饮一日免费券，蓝色为三等奖，峡海市市区的手办景品，倘若红蓝相交，便是再一次，而如果只中了灰色的区域，很遗忘，你将获得零，也就是无奖励。

但是...美乙望了一眼那个转盘的灰色区域和中奖区域的对比较，这根本就是....胡闹嘛。

一点都不可能会公平的中奖概率，一眼既能望穿的骗局，红色中奖的万元现金必定的空头的支票，黄色餐饮免费券绝对是其他指定餐店的广告，蓝色更不用说，瑕疵品。

那么，为什么还有看的意义呢。

美乙虽看破了一切，但人还是伫立在人群之间，甚至还涌上了前头。

今日的繁事确实是太多了，之所以会停下来去观望这场明显的骗局，也仅仅是因为试图想要放松心情吧。

还有，近日不是很流行这种希望渺茫的中奖活动么，这也可以当作是为了以后的类似案件做实地勘察，总而言之，美乙的心里有千百种留下来的理由。

其中最为显著的，就是看人洋相的这点。

「要开始啦..~」

嘴角不禁邪魅地一挑，脸上貌美的神色宛若盖上了一层冰冷的阴霾。

身旁接近于她的人群也在望见这犹如魔鬼现世的恐怖后，纷纷做出了让步。

而在轮流分配的名单结束之后，主持人开始了一项让人兴奋的免费活动，也就是在人群中抽取出一位幸运的观众，来对进行改良过的幸运转盘实行抽奖。

理所当然的，身为警官的由麻美乙无趣地乍舌了一番，除了她身边的人堆还在为她的可怕而发颤之外，其余的观众则是在此刻沸腾了起来。

这个被改良过的幸运转盘，灰色面积大大减少，取而代之的，是中奖的面积扩大了不单止于一倍两倍之间。

确实，从路人的视角上看去，这着实是一项不会亏损的抽奖计划，毕竟闭着眼睛去扔，去转，也绝对会中三个奖项中的任意一个。

中奖不亏，中大奖血赚的贪便宜心理，仍谁都会有，但这只是在未知道事实的情况下。

一眼望穿骗局的美乙之所以会显得无趣，并不是厌烦了这群人的无知，相反，她自己也很喜欢傻傻的家伙，同时，自己也可能是傻傻的家伙缘故。

但这是不同的，这是一场不折不扣的骗局。

因为，你根本不知道，你自己会不会被抽中。

幸运观众？...别闹了，只是一位被安插好在人群中的内部人员罢了，这一切都只是为了让一人中奖而取到把观众这份想要中奖的心情浪潮推到极致的小把戏罢了。

真的是.....越来越无聊了啊。

一边这么想到，一边想要就此揭穿骗局的美乙在深呼吸一口长气后，刚陷入沉思而无法去望清的转盘前方，仅是主持人尴尬的容貌。

他自己都好似分外不情愿地指到了最前面的美乙，在人群的羡慕目光之下，少女也呆滞在了原地。

哎.....？

是这样的。

因为美乙面露的神色真的过于可怕，也至于内部人员也退怯了半分，毕竟是贼，也肯定有害怕警察的贼心。

所以，在阴差阳错之下，内部人员的缺席，也代表着逢场作戏的缺陷，而这个主持人也不是很聪明，他只想到如果在这种情况随便指个人，去期望他亦或是她不会去中奖，却没有去试着想出把这个活动给顺理性取消到的点子。

....一切都犹如上天的玩笑般，美乙在踏出了那一步开始，自己逐渐靠向转盘的手心在激动地发颤。

难以置信，难以置信...!

真的，太难以置信了。

美乙停住了转动的手心，她平静下了内心的动荡以及脸庞间的波动之后，面向了目光一同诧异的人群。

随即，她在干咳了几声，做好威严姿势的瞬间，揭开了让主持人难堪的事实。

且在后来，人群唏嘘声的散场过后，美乙也还是未能真正定下神色。

自己，为什么还要那么愚蠢的拼命呢...

「满意了吗，警官大人。」

主持人失落地坐在了一角，正面都没有对上美乙的视线，嘴上语气微弱地说道。

「.....我不会再来了，这真的太没劲了。 这世道谁还会为了真相而破坏娱乐的啊..难道只有你们这些无聊的警察了吗。」

虽然是满口胡话，但美乙竟然反驳不出一声来，她呆望着主持人收拾好一切道具，消散于广场依旧熙攘的人群中。

脑海间，回荡着那句胡言乱语。

◆

灿烂的日照，嬉闹的街区小巷，整座峡海市最为引以为傲的繁华之景，竟然也会有这么一天，让座椅上的由麻美乙不禁感到一阵唏嘘。

同时，这份唏嘘也出自于内心的那股愚蠢的疑惑。

少女抬起了头，与她对上视线的也不会是别人，安子不解地歪过了一边的脑袋，但脸色上更多的是担忧的情感。

「......嗯，今天有点累了啊。 所以，就赶紧麻利点完成手头上的事情吧。」

美乙强撑起无力的嗓音，在安子的面前大声宣言道。

而面前的她不知有没有明白其深处的用意，仅是在用力地点头同意此番看法过后，安子便拉起了美乙还在瘫软的手心，一脸盎然地朝着对街的购物中心奔去。

「喂...！干嘛，你你你在干嘛啊....！」

不理会身后的美乙所发出的喊叫，安子直奔向前方的购物大门而跨大了脚下的步子，而被她硬拽着的由麻美乙，也由不得自己来阻止了。

快步跑过了将近于一个街道的路程，原先本是被强拉着的美乙也在不经意间自己也动起了身子来，像是在追赶恍如脱缰野马般洒脱狂奔的林梦桥安子。

整个人也莽足了一口气的劲，去向着前方的狂奔。

不去搭理目的，不去面向难题，每个人都想有那么一日是轻松附体，走路带一阵风般的轻盈而无忧。

而作为由麻美乙这一类人，就更需要有那么一日的存在了。

时常会接到有趣亦或是令人唾弃的案件，里边有太多的人情冷暖以及人性拙劣的代表，而美乙作为警察，这个游走于世界两大极端之一的正义一方，是犹如灯塔般存在的人物。

但是，有灯就会照亮黑暗，照亮了黑暗，就绝对无法再去逃避黑暗下所隐藏的各种恶劣之物，可怖之物，哪怕你本人无意，脑海也必定会烙印下深刻的映像。

经过了播放音乐的唱片店，路过了热闹无比的电玩娱乐场所，还有几处让人无法去直视的美食怪异店铺后，两位在大街上猛然狂飙的身影，总算是在众人诧异的目光下，抵达了这次奔跑的目的地。

率先呼出万岁一词的，是一旁仍在激昂亢奋的林梦桥安子，而在身后，因为自身过硬的身体素质，美乙并未有平常女性的上气不接下气。

但也除了她之外，没有一个正常少女能抗住这般不亚于冲刺长跑的历程，安子在高声呼喊着万岁过后，便有点摇摇欲坠般，整个人快要倒在美乙的面前。

「哎...！」

发觉好友异样的美乙立即向前，她的身体所保持的力气，也在这场激烈的长跑中，因此从沉睡间苏醒。

一个大跨进，安子的前身便被美乙拥入了怀中。

她微微仰起头，在望见美乙不再有着那份忧愁的面色后，满足地勾起了嘴角的笑颜，实在过于耀眼的笑意也让这位强硬的少女，有点不好意思地撇开了一边的脸蛋。

「别摆出那副让人难过的表情啦，今天难得有那么一次意外的假期，活得开心一点嘛，美乙酱。」

「这我知道的啦...还有，自己能站起来了吧，现在的这个样子，我很难堪的.....」

小声地嘀咕着，安子听闻见美乙的话语，重新站直了双腿，整个人像是从未有事般，精神抖擞了起来，只不过一边的美乙则是在人群那异样的目光中，羞红了脸，恨不得就这么干脆地把自己埋了算了。

「嗯！既然美乙酱知道的话，事不宜迟吧！」

「....哎？！还要来吗！」

「怎么可能嘛，我自己都要累成烂泥怪啦。」

安子悠悠笑道，双手连忙地往美乙的脸上挥摆说不着。

「你看看我们的前方是什么。」

安子放下了话，小腿蹦蹦哒哒地跳到了美乙的一边，为了不妨碍友人的良好视线同时，安子自己也是不想去浪费这大好的光景。

峡海市的海潭商业街本就有着令郎满目的购物中心，而且也从不缺少发达高科技的美观，雄伟的建筑物。

之所以安子会选在这里，也是因为这家购物中心有着比常人更为突出的特别之处，当然，也肯定不会是她一人之词。

只要你有心来到了这儿，来到海潭商业街，这家被名为超级百货的门前，也绝对会感叹这里的人群之多，犹如排山倒海般的气势，在这座超级百货的里边亦或是外边熙攘纷纭。

根据安子的一位富贵朋友所讲述，这家被名为超级百货的巨型购物中心，是绝对性质说得上是豪华，也是峡海市最大的购物中心。

里边的商品层次也更不用说的高雅，正品。

就单论那些方方面面的装横设计，以及那人性化的电梯楼层，毋庸置疑，超级百货就是峡海市购物爱好者们的天堂。

「....这是。」

凝视着眼前的建筑物，美乙不禁咽下了一口唾沫，虽说她知晓这家超级百货的存在，但自己也从未会想过有朝一日会真真正正地站在这里。

应该是时间挑选的问题，现在的超级百货门前并没有以往所传述的人流量，只是一个很普通的，随处可见的逛街购物的人潮模样。

理所当然的，这也正是安子在此刻狂奔之意。

如果错过了这最后的时间，就要面临被人群压扁的高峰期了。

之所以会马不停蹄地跑过来，美乙心中也多多少少有了点答案，她看向了安子那依旧如阳光般耀眼的微笑。

决定了今天就好好地开心一把。

抛下烦恼，抛下重压在肩上的忧虑，由麻美乙放松回了心态，朝着身旁的她展露出柔和的笑意。

「谢谢你，安子。」

「把谢谢留在最后吧，美乙酱！待会可是战争哦。」

格外认真的态度，安子首当其冲地向着超级百货的大门奔去，被抛在原地重归于凌乱的美乙也在无奈地叹气过后，急忙跟上了她的脚步。

那么，战争是什么？

战争就是shopping！

战争就是买卖！

战争就是女人间必有的，必要的，强烈购物欲望！

在踏入超级百货门前的由麻美乙，还在像是个小孩似的无知，她那一副平常模样的心态，可谓是对这一场战争的污蔑。

但不要紧的。

真的不要紧。

她会明白的。

我，要在这个不食人间烟火的美女面前，告诉她何为。

购物的炼狱！

没错，这就是安子真真正正的目的，什么峡海市怜爱中心统一同意书，什么让她别那么难过，这都是浮云，这都是无关要紧的他物，这都是应该被战争所舍弃的残次品。

林梦桥安子的目的，从不为了别的，就是想要让这位名为毒蛇女王，男装佳丽，从不懂男人心，女人心的由麻美乙去知道，去了解，去知晓。

身为购物战争的真谛。

而这，仅是为了让由麻美乙成为女人的第一步。

前路迷茫，前路坎坷，但这都不会成为林梦桥安子退缩，怯弱的理由。

她绝对，绝对要让这个喜好裙子的女孩，长大为爱好购物的，女人！——————

◆

进入超级百货的内部，宽敞整洁的大厅所摆设的春天主题仅在一瞬间，便抓住了美乙的眼球，而身旁的安子也在门后等候她多时的到来。

这是一个值得铭记于她心的日子，是第一次，由麻美乙踏入超级百货，习得何为战争的日子。

「别愣在这儿了呀，快来这边，这边才是重点区域哦！」

拉走了呆望着春天主题装饰物的美乙，安子迫不及待地想知道这位挚友面对钻戒是如何没有抵抗力的模样。

珠宝的门店比起大厅的整洁，更多的是奢华的装横，而这里边也同时显示出超级百货的一大特点，从不会缺少客流量的人群。

虽然大厅也在播放着音乐，但珠宝店内自带的乐曲，仿佛更能抓住美乙的心，她在被安子拉进门时，整个人便开始变得愉快了起来。

但是，林梦桥安子好似想错了这一点，误解到以为美乙是因珠宝而悠闲起神色的。

「怎么样，好看吧！你看这个你看这个！！虽然我不会去买的啦，但看看也不是很好的事情吗！」

安子拉扯着美乙，一边挤向她最爱的宝石项链，一边在美乙的耳边喋喋不休地讲了一大堆，且本人根本没有去在意过美乙会不会听进去。

就是这样，在仿佛一个人的独角戏相声过后，美乙因为乐曲很满足地离开了珠宝店，而安子也因为误解了的缘故，在望见美乙也爱上的模样后，同样开心愉悦地步出了店门。

撸起了袖子，加把劲了起来。

「那么好，下一个！」

「.....哎，等等..！」

仍旧是勇往直前的态度，安子并未注意到美乙的稍等之意，一股劲拉着身后的友人，逛了一个接着一个的店铺。

当琳琅满目的商品都逛了个遍后，美乙和安子停靠在了二楼的玻璃围栏上，由上往下，是一片尽收眼底的广阔景象。

「今天我，很开心啊。」

远望着底下的人群，仿若叹出这句话般，美乙柔和地讲道。

而身边与她一齐停滞目光的安子，也在此刻醒觉了起来，美乙原来并不是那种会为这些单调的东西而显得快乐的女人。

在此时与此刻，安子由衷地感悟到何为歉意的意义，她打算把今天自己那无谓的计划，以及那点私人欲望全盘托出时。

她望见了，依偎在身旁的由麻美乙，在浮出真正的笑意。

超级百货的灯光与那悠扬缓和的音乐，在二人的耳畔传响，没有渲染情感的风，也没有明亮的阳光。

这里一切都很真实，嘈杂的人声不会因一人的感叹而断绝，世间的纷扰也不会因一人的歉意而永眠。

她今天....真的很开心啊。

安子笑着，呆呆地笑着，双眸所望向美乙的视线，变得柔和，变得静谧。

「怎么样，这里很不错吧。」

「嗯，真的很不错。环境好，东西好，样样都好....虽然我都有见过这些东西，毕竟办案的时候也难免会遇到这类东西。但是啊，安子。

这真的是我，人生第一次以来，去明白这些事物的美好是如何存在的。 所以，我很感谢你，感谢你带我来这里。」

「把感谢放在最后吧，美乙酱。」

放下了任何的忧愁，抛下了任何的烦恼，今日只允许留于温柔的余韵在心中荡漾，二人都选择了满足，满足地停留了在这，享受着日常，享受着属于她与她的非日常。

这样的一天，如果不会结束的话，也难免有点不大现实。

所以就这么祈祷吧，时间停留在这一刻。

把感谢，留在最后吧。

╳ 幕三 ╳

这是如何平凡的一天，午后的日照穿过厚重的云层，将稀疏渺茫的强光撒落下静谧的校道与那花园间闪耀的小径。

宁静若有声，那必定会是一道悦耳的乐曲。

高鹏礼学院古往今来皆是如此，古典的装潢建筑虽不明所以，却仍在被一股好似热烈的美术虔诚者之心，拼命打造，扩建出一副又一副的蓝图。

历史与时间的悠久，在把这座仅是被名命为大学院的建筑，给笼罩上一层精致的沙。

只要有人去望一眼这座无处不在显露优雅之气的学院，便能妾身感受到那阵仿若置身于中世纪的韵味。

如同被时间遗忘的角落所存在，大学院最为古老的后庭院，既是这般造化的代表。

午睡过后的时光，并不如意般的闲暇，花园的小径上即使还驻留着些许学生的身影，那想必也是未闻其说的新生，因为也只有新来的学生，才会无知这座花园的怪闻。

要说高鹏礼学院的历史之久，那想必得拼上几天几夜的蛮劲才能去讲完的，且并不是说清道明的范围。

学院第一院长，也就是成立人除了那高调的英式名称外，就连同照片都陷入了那悠悠岁月的长河，或许太过于漫长，或许太过于久远。

已经没有多少人还记得那第一任院长为何人了。

不过也不要紧，毕竟没有人在乎。

故事总是会有催人泪下的桥段，也时常会有让人激昂神情的高傲情节，但其中从不缺乏的，是亘古不变的诡异。

诡异，是世上存留的神秘。

唯有被披着上诡异的神秘，才可谓说得上是真真正正的不可知与未知的阴霾色彩。

最为古老，并饱含着趣闻怪事的花园，就坐落在高鹏礼学院的中心，那里的喷泉水池似乎永不断绝地高歌，至到深夜，幽幽地月光宛若将池中的水带走，只留下那满片干枯的石板。

听见了吧，这就是其中之一的故事。

一个很普通，很简单，很单调的故事。

甚至可以说，每一个故事都是如此单调，套路也十分的明显。

诡异的神秘加上未知结局的恐惧感，哪怕有人告知了事情的真相仅是一场无聊的玩笑话，也不会有人真正能够抛开这份已经被根深蒂固的情感。

便就是去相信，去相信世界上的一切未知与灵异。

科学所普及，科学所取代的神秘色彩下，早就不应该去存在于大众的广泛视野之下，藏匿于阴影的禁忌之术也根本不会在些无谓的事情上展现其身姿的傲慢。

所以，单止是一群人在幻想着那份干枯的未知欲，去编造出一个又一个诡异而尤其美幻的故事罢了。

端坐在喷泉水池的一旁，手中与双眸都在揣摩着虚无的少年，便就是明白此事真理的一人，他明白着世界上的唯一道理，那就是非自然的存在是缥缈的，虚幻的造物。

但是，他也比任何人都要去接近这份缥缈的虚幻，一直以来的内心终究在以虚无筑成，只不过有不同于相似之人的一点，少年很清楚，这是为何，也很清楚，自己的这般存在形如怪物。

不可能会有不懂爱的温暖，不可能会有人不懂情感的爱，不可能会有人不去触碰过爱的实感，不可能会有人在饱满爱的环境下，仍旧不知爱为何种的存在。

合上了枯燥乏味的书籍，少年仅是做了一个样子，在等待着耳边回荡起上课的锒铛铃声，站起了在喷泉水池的身子，他的目光依旧在动荡的虚无中徘徊。

仿佛他能够在望见另一个次元的存在，仿佛他能够嗅见异样的同类一般，他在寻找着，日以继夜的寻找着，能够将他虚无的内心所填满，能够将他虚伪的面具所撕扯下，能够将他明白爱，以正常人的身份而活的答案。

而这个答案，他近乎找了整整的一个青葱年华，并且，仍然如此地活着，内心的空虚仿佛是一道无底洞，在扩大，在吞噬着，他最后能够去坚持的信念。

那么，他想要去坚持的信念是如何的呢？

微风扬过学生散开的花丛，少年停在了此处，空荡的双瞳凝视着花蕊中觅食的蝴蝶，据说一个翅膀，一股清风，一阵呼吸的抖动，便会产生一系列的风暴影响。

倘若真是如此的简单，那么我的内心是否仅是需要这么一个奇妙的时机呢？

少年自问道的同时，他也明确地知道，这不可能有答案。

每当一无所获的日子过去，少年所坚定的信念便会被挫折愈加深刻，很快，甚至就连他自己都得去承认了。

我根本，找不到答案。————

带着这份让人怅然若失的结论，少年重新迈起停留在花丛前的脚步，他手中怀揣的书籍是一本无趣的历史书，上面有着一大堆被人乱涂画过的痕迹。

而少年之所以选择了这种胡闹的书籍来放松时间的紧绷，也正是因为在于他的心中，有那么一道渴望混乱的情感。

只是，他仍旧是那个答案，仍旧是那个形容。

他比任何人都要否定自己的肮脏。

他是绝对地去相信的，自己能成为一个懂得爱的正常人，自己是一个能够回应父母关怀的好男儿。

他绝对。

绝对地去相信这个想法，而这，也是他唯一还在坚持的信念。

但很快，这些便会恍如一缕青烟般不堪一击。

少年之所以会有这份信念，是因为自己并不能找到世上相似于他的一人。

没有人是不会懂得爱的实感的，而世上也绝对不可能会有非自然的存在，所以少年相信，既然世界都这么规定了，那么肯定问题不在于世界的错误，而是自己的不行，不达到标准，还需要努力。

所以，他仍在寻找，也是有那么一部分关于此的原因，而这缘由便就是他找不到跟他一样的存在，他不会去相信世上会有唯一的珍贵。

漫步过古老的围墙，在进入大学院西庭的罗马式石门后，格外现代化的设施显露在少年的跟前，但他不会去惊讶，因为自己已经在这里居住了一年半的左右了。

封闭式的教育，除了独特的假日可外出之外，这里可以被形容为与世隔绝，有些学生肯定是不乐意的，但也有些并不会去在乎。

毕竟学院的负责人也深深明白这份不乐意的心情，之所以会无节制开发新地段，去把峡海市的乌山发掘出新鲜样貌并为学院所利用，原因也就是为了让长期居住于此的学生不会心生压抑的囚牢心态。

「野间前辈...！！」

一个人的呼声扬起，后来者便蜂拥而至。

少年在得知自己的不同后，便学会了伪装，但其中有那么一丝的谜之情感，是建立在欺骗他人所获得快感之上的，同时这也不会被少年本人承认。

面向于外界，少年的样貌如同偶像剧中的忧郁美少年，心态与举止却好似那隔壁家的好哥哥，有着阳光向上的风采。

也就是如此刻意于影视剧中的伪装，才会俘获了众多女学生的芳心吧。

还有曾经让人哭笑不得的一点，便就是围绕于少年而展开的恋爱战争....虽然后来因为学院负责人的介入而被迫停止，不了了之，但据不靠谱的小道消息，现在的这场战争仍在黑夜下进行呢...

啊，还分配了七大职业.....

「可算是见到你了啊！！」

「对啊，对啊，这才一天没有见着，心里就难受到难以呼吸了啊....」

「下一次的假期，要不要跟我一起出去玩呀，野间前辈。」

「别跟她出去，跟我，我家里很大哦！」

面对着各色人群的热情问候和谈话，野间不禁露出苦笑于无奈的嘴角，他稍稍往后退开了几步，以便于脱离这般狂热的感情，同时也为自己争取到了说话的权利与空间。

野间干咳了几声，清了清嗓子，然后大手一挥，仰天说道：

「都可以，你们的一切关怀，我都可以接受。」

一阵激烈的欢呼声过后，涌来的少女也总算是各自怀着喜悦的神色，返回了教室课堂，且时钟上的上课时间，已经明显的告知了她们，你们已经迟到了十分钟左右了。

在目送走最后一位女学生后，野间并没有拉下这副虚假的面具，相反，他还要变得更卓越一点，以此来满足内心那不被承认的欺骗欲。

只是，走到熟悉的长廊与那拐角口，野间的目光与那平常的心态，自此不再拥有了淡定的意思，他难以置信地，深感到高兴的色彩第一次，由衷地发自于内心。

就连野间本人自己都不敢去相信，内心中的空荡，竟会浮现出如此美妙的绮丽浪花。

他靠前了一步，脑海以至于干枯空洞的心扉更加地去肯定了，这份洋溢于身体各处的暖意为何种定义。

不会错的，绝对不会出错的。

野间拉下了面具，他以自身的情感，去表现关怀的神色给予眼前的少女。

「....能告诉我，你的名字吗...？」

因为过于激动而忘却了如何去正确地交流，野间慌忙地打乱了自己的思绪，在缓缓抬起头的少女跟前。

一切都仿佛要置于泡汤的地步，野间都觉得这份总算获得的情感会被上天的玩笑带走时，少女亮起了她空洞的深蓝色双眸，回应了少年的搭话。

「..如果是叫我的话....嗯，我叫...由麻美乙。」

不会错的，绝对不会错的，野间在看见她的空洞之后，更是确信了这番观点。

她就是爱的实感，她就是温暖的含义，她就是作为我的爱而存在的，答案啊。

这类的想法，伴随着野间百合后来的悠悠岁月，以至于后来，在面对真正的答案时，男人比谁都要去怀疑，彷徨这份爱的真假。

因为，这好似不是答案。

╳ 幕四 ╳

冰冷的苍月，阴森的风绕开过树梢的悲鸣，缠绵于黑色的衣摆之间，好似羽翼化作肌肤，乌鸦之嘴所尖锐起的前端，在凄惨的夜空之下陶醉吟诗。

他的左手是一把利刃，利刃的寒光沾染了不符合于优雅之意的血腥，脚下那一具残有余温的尸体更不适当于当下的诡异氛围，本应该有着艺术般的造诣，本应该有着让人惊骇却不得不乍舌的怪诞景象。

在这个神秘男子的身下，毫无体现。

因为，这仿佛不是出自于同一个人之手，这仿佛就像是在屠宰场上随意宰割的猪肉般，一丝美观的定义都未有体现，仅留下浩荡的血腥，粗暴的击杀手段在这片凄厉的画作上。

涂抹一笔糟糕的结尾。

结束了最后的观察报道，亚人小林轻叹了一声，便重重地盖上了刑警公安部门专用的设施仪器，而这类有着数码高清的装备，还尚未在人群中流行。

毕竟如此硕大的屏幕，还缺少键盘之类的工具，就如同镜子一般，不知当代人会如何接受这个玩意啊。

「亚人先生，没打瞌睡吧。」

在结束完看了不亚于十遍的监控录像后，小林警官打了了哈欠，慢慢悠悠地回复到从耳边音响所传出来的动静。

「赶紧把事情忙完吧，别啰嗦了。」

「了解。」

一阵干脆地答复便结束了这段甚至说不上时间的计划探讨，待会，这算是计划讨论吗？

小林又叹了一口气，自己因为太多的事情哀出了多少气，或许本人已经记不清了，可唯独这一次，却让他分外清晰地记得。

根据警方手头上的记录调查记载，这个在监控录像中出现的神秘男子，是一位在报刊，还未发达起来的网络上，被传得沸沸扬扬的高关注度人物。

而群众称这位神秘男子为，正义的使者。

「像是杀一只畜生一样，仅凭着自身的暴力和煞气驱使的残杀，这就是所谓的正义使者了吗？....」

小林这一回不是叹气，是发自于肺腑的轻笑，他一时间想到了这起案件中的好玩点，便就是这个正义的使者背后，可能单止是一位抱有不满的平民百姓罢了，而这位平民百姓却对于正义使者的这个称号置之不理，完完全全地沉溺于毫无美感的杀人当中。

「不过也对...」

后来，小林摊开了在车上因空间狭窄而显得各种不舒服的双腿，悠悠补上了一句。

「如果正义的使者就是个单纯的杀人鬼的话，这肯定能轰动娱媒吧。」

◆

「了解。」

昏暗的楼道与拐角，唯有一扇顶部的天窗能通透进一丝空气和阳光般，我简陋答复完一句回应后，便把专注重新放回在这一次的行动上。

听着到位的信号由胸前的对讲机中传出，我不禁也为自己捏了一把汗，虽已经踏在了出发的道路，但还是难免觉得有些难受。

如果，我抓错人了，怎么办。

这类想法我知道，我很清楚，是一位警察不应该有的思想。

不要去想抓没抓错人这一点，要去知道如果没抓到人，会怎么样？

倘若是没抓到的是好人，世界或许会更好，倘若没抓到的是坏人，这个世界会成为一团乱麻。

而身为警察的我们，就是正义的天枰。

「所作所为，皆为正义....吗。」

一想到今日行动的犯罪对象也是有这么一个正义称号的人，我就不自觉地浮出一股无奈的苦笑。

「准备好了吗？」

身旁背靠着楼梯口的野间百合高举起了手臂，朝着我的方向确认道。

「嗯，随时待命，我的警官。」

「....」

没有任何回复，或许是觉得不需要这些无谓的回应吧，野间百合在这类的杀人案件中，都是如此的一反常态，甚至让人觉得，他不是在冰冷的沉默，而是从内心中大笑，肆意地大笑。

像是在望见了期盼已久的礼物，出现在睡醒的床前一般，野间百合就是犹如这份喜悦的兴奋着，兴奋到哪怕他再怎么去压抑，也能从他心脏的频率中听出那阵狂喜的欢呼声。

但是我也不敢去多想这些，毕竟我脑子里的想象力本来就异于常人，还在很小的时候，我也算是一位有成绩的小说家，并且过着有名气的生活。

哽咽了一口气，我紧盯着双眼前的漆黑，楼道的昏暗无光，与手中与衣着的枪械在今日皆为沉重的黑。

到底是为什么。

「行动！————」

我迅速迈起了脚下站定的步伐，牢牢于心中紊乱如麻的情绪，并未动乱到我手脚上的麻利动作，不知不觉中，我竟然已经分外去熟悉这份如机械般执行的正义。

且奇怪的一点是。

我忘了，自己加入警队的理由了。

踢开了调查中写到的301号房门，野间百合率先持枪闯入其中，而我与身旁的特警也尾随其后。

进入房间内的景象很祥和，犯人近卫一郎有意打扫过的客厅与房间，还有那整洁的家居摆放，一切都仿佛停滞在了未被我们破开的一刻。

他就坐在了那，双手摊开于桌上，背后是一大片充溢而来的下昼光线，像是一位真正的正义使者，等待着罪恶审判的降临似的。

近卫一郎的举止很不出乎我们的意料.....但，这只是在野间百合将手铐彻底锁住男人的一瞬间。

他尖叫了起来。

他反抗了起来，他大叫了起来。

脸上被灼烧过而留下的丑陋疤痕在绝望的咆哮中狰狞，从这一刻开始我才去记起来，他原先在面容上的神色，是如死灰般的绝望。

这...就是所谓的正义使者？

我不禁问道了自己，内心中的另一股情绪，被抛之于脑后。

◆

「近日，位于峡海市靠近乌山的地段，一起惊世骇俗的杀人事件撼动了各大媒体，而原因是来源于起初的一道网络论坛消息，【正义的审判】。 这一条发布于社交网络论坛的公开投票内容是关切于该处决哪位腐败议员与上层人士的激烈言论，而在其中的小山左仁，众议院议员，就是这起乌山案件的受害人。

犯人，也就是那个被传得沸沸扬扬的正义使者，近卫一郎在之前与小山左仁的关系，是上司和下级....————

「递交的文件中有讲...略过吧。」

峡海市公安的刑事处理机构内，筱生园式正以严肃的面貌与神态，站在一名身着警服的男性面前，报道着今日结束的案件。

而这一个案件，有一定意义上代表着网络言论的危害，已然超过了他人的想象，但其实转一下观念去想，这真的是网络言论的危害吗？

筱生园式不单止一次怀疑过这个想法，甚至去仔细深思了一番这个疑惑，但至始至终他都没有明确得到满意的内心答复。

他清了清嗓子，在上司的抬手示意下，接着说了下去：

「嗯，总之。 因为犯人近卫一郎的反观察能力较差，在私有地杀人，并且还是在没有发现摄像头监控的情况下，留下了大量的侦查线索。 在后来，经过我方人员的竭力调查，排除了众多相似点，确定了我们的犯罪嫌疑人，近卫一郎。

但是....」

坐在前头的警官因筱生园式的停顿而诧异了一会。

「但是，根据案后整理工作中的情报所述...那个在网络上的杀人投票，并不是出自于近卫一郎之手。」

「你的意思，人不是近卫一郎所害？」

「不，小山左仁的死，确实是近卫一郎的报复心所造成的。 但是发表在论坛上的投票，并不是近卫一郎本人。」

听闻见这起案件的最大疑点后，本想着要让筱生园式去查明的警官，好似一下子之间想到了什么，肃然起身地面向于园式讲道：

「.....把这个疑点交给情报科吧，接下来你们还有一项更加重大的行动。」

◆

窗外的天空是耀眼的黄昏，学姐从今早过后，再也没来过公安，想必也是因那些琐事缠身到不可开交吧。

我听着走廊的贩卖机响起了锒铛的动静，准备就这么结束一天，不再去想那股重重的失落感时。

一罐汽水朝着我的方向飞来。

「哟，接住了啊。」

果不其然，这道轻抚的声色与懒洋洋的姿态，筱生园式，也就是我的上级正站在我的对面，我望着他还有那杯手上接住的汽水，久久陷入了沉默。

「不说话是不行的啊，野间。」

「其实我是在思考该怎么开口而已啦。」

我挠了挠头，嘴角自然地扬起了微笑，这并非属于我的本意，只是装作一种习惯，刻意去摆出这个拙劣的表演罢了。

可惜的一点，这个表演从来没有人能看穿，即便是我父母，也会因这份惬意的笑意而放下紧张于我的心扉。

「哦，是这样子啊...我还以为你是因为今天的案件而搞得人都郁郁寡欢了呢。」

很习惯性地勾搭在我的肩膀上，筱生园式像是硬扯着我的身体，陪同他一起坐在了昏黄余辉所撒落的长廊椅子上。

他利索地拉开了汽水瓶盖的拉环，在未待我去想要表达不解时，一口闷进了喉间，随后潇洒地呼出，只是，这其实更像是一种沉重的叹息，在企图用拙劣去卸下重担时的表现。

并且，这通常是无用功的。

沉重是不可能会被一笑置之的，但这也不用我去告诉他，毕竟他是筱生园式，他肯定比我更懂这些。

之所以仍旧会摆出这副悠扬的潇洒姿态，也许是跟我一般的装作罢了。

「筱生先生，你今天是...」

「啊，把头搞痛的事太多了啊...」

他放下了空掉一点的汽水瓶，整个人弓着腰，没有靠在舒适的长椅上。

由窗外所透过的光线，是昏沉的黄色，仿若一阵风便可吹散的轻盈，在我与他的面前肆意摇晃。

整座建筑里，明明还有更多的人存在，但就是不知道为何，此时与此刻之间，这道长廊之上，仅有两个生命，在共享着自然的空气。

静的出奇，好似一阵鼻息都能清楚轰鸣起乐曲一般的吵闹，筱生园式和我都沉默了良久的时分，直至夕阳开始有点沉落于远方的漆黑。

「你知道吗，野间。」

他缓缓地说道。

「杀一个人，其实真的很简单。 只要挥动着随处可见的利器，便能夺走一条鲜活的...生命吗？啊啊....这真的太可笑了，人死后就只有鲜血流出来罢了，什么精神信仰，若不是有人记得，死人什么都不会留下，鲜活吗...？冠冕堂皇之词。」

像是在唱着一个人的独角戏，筱生园式自说自话地讲了一大堆的东西，而我从他的语气中，唯一能读出的，也仅有那声苦涩的微笑。

他应是见我没有去响应他的话题，随后自己接着找了一个点说了下去，不管有没有人去听，不管有没有拉着我，筱生园式这个人也绝对会把这些说出来吧。

自己一个人说出来。

他不像是有朋友的样子，但同时，他的身边好似有着比锁链还要牢靠的情感在支撑着他的行动。

我并不以此而感到羡慕，哪怕我的内心是空荡的，形如怪物般的我，从来就不会去羡慕那些所谓的幸福。

因为我根本就不知道，幸福的实感是什么？

或许他们对于我来说，是比毒药还要痛苦的东西呢？

「....你应该不记得吧，峡海的幽魂事件。那是很久之前的事情，在那个水电分配还不算是完好的年代，有很多的人都是依靠着峡中之海的海水而生，那里的海水与外边的海水有不同的一点是，他们能够直接饮用，明明是海水却在入口时无任何咸涩，甚至还带有井水的清甜。

但就是因为人们依赖着他，才会有那件事情的发生.... 如果没记错的话，是在一天早晨，医院从昨深夜起就接到了数不尽的重症急诊。而且原因是相同的，中毒...中剧毒。 那时的峡海市人口缺失量比以往任何时期都要高，哪怕是有人真的命大活了下来，也在之后的生活有被其余病痛缠身，可谓是生不如死啊....」

这一段事件的经历我确实未有听闻过，也许是当初的我在陷于苦寻原因的烦恼，并未注意到外边世界的动荡，但不论如何，在这种悲惨的事件之下，都不应该会有这种情感。

这种由衷喜悦的情感。

在我空荡无物的心底里....不对，我有了美乙的存在，我不应该会觉得空洞。

为什么...

我强压住嘴角的笑意，在轻轻地以指尖抚摸着内心，这是一种徒劳无功的行为，空洞的虚无最主要体现在潜意识的作用之下，不是在实体，而是在灵魂以及精神上的表现。

筱生园式没有注意到我的异样，继续说了下去。

「后来我们查明了原因，是有人在水里放了毒。虽不知道是为何如此，但至少人的模样，以及名字我都记得清清楚楚.....我绝对记得清清楚楚。」

筱生园式咬紧了牙门，与身旁的我不一样，他正在极其悲愤的状态，强压住内心迸发的情感。

双眼如烈火般燃烧的怒意，痛恨着，却无法去改变的无奈。

这一切的一切，我都尽收眼底，并且试图想要收藏于心间，仿佛这就是能够填补我内心那道空洞的唯一办法。

我再也无法忍住浮于嘴角的笑意，在脸色狰狞之下，与缓缓朝向我的筱生园式四目相对。

他望着我，随即在没有看见一切的情况下，站起了身。

「那个家伙，他最近回来了，似乎还要参加富豪的酒宴....呵。上级已经下达了命令，明晚就是我们行动的时间，这一回，我们要抓死的，来陪葬。」

留下这句话后，筱生园式便离开了长廊，向着楼梯踏去，而窗外的黄昏已西落于黑夜。

我停靠在长椅上，在去细细品尝着那件事故的惨痛同时，也为自己抓了一把冷汗，并且发问于内心。

比起刚才的事情，我更有心于这份名为充实的感受。

明明有了答案，明明得到了爱的实感，但为什么....空洞的虚无依然存在..为什么，我会因此而笑，这是死亡，这可是要人哀痛的事情...！

面对于近卫一郎的凡人之相与态度，我为什么会表现出失落....

难道。

我也站起了身，但并未走向离开的路口，而是面朝着身后的玻璃，深刻凝视着从中映射而出的自己。

并且凝重地发问道：

「难道...我真的是怪物吗..？」

◆

望着西沉的光辉，美乙与安子走在了归途的街头。

晚风吹拂过二人的发梢，远方的天空已弥漫出繁星的璀璨，月牙微微露出尖角，宛若一副梦幻的画作，光与黑夜的交汇在逐渐沦落的朝霞中进行着。

美乙回过头，远远眺望着峡中的海，手心的白皙指尖缠绕于过肩的褐色发丝。

「你说，峡中的海他感觉自己自由吗？」

安子问道了看呆的美乙，黄昏已彻底沉入于昏黑。

「....这..这我哪知道去啊，有时间你自己去问问峡中之海大人吧。」

美乙抛下了敷衍的答复，一个人重新迈起了停顿的步伐，而在于她身后的安子仿佛将这句话当作了真理，深刻地点了点乖巧的脑袋。

或许，真会有那么一天吧。

╳ 幕五 ╳

昏沉入深夜的安岭路街道，一处不明不暗的电灯在幽幽闪烁着凄厉而惨淡的光线，本无一人的空荡街头，仅在忽然之间便恍惚过一道神秘来宾般的奢华身影，他的衣着打扮，甚至还未表现出的言行举止都根本不会相容于周遭的平凡。

犹如童话中活出来的典雅绅士，在向着前方空荡的虚无脱帽敬礼过后，脸转向了静僻的身后。

那是一条无人的大道，两侧亮着灯火的人家或许也准备沉入一天的睡眠而足不出门，所以这里能够存在什么呢？

典雅的绅士笑了笑，同时也向着那无人的角落，敬上了最高贵的礼貌性仪式。

◆

拖着疲累与轻快的不搭调神采，由麻美乙在短暂送别了林梦桥安子后，便踏在了回家的归途，她伸起今天稍有酸痛的腰板，将双手抛之于脑后，朝着遥远的天空懒洋洋地举起。

一阵舒适的呼喊由衷地从美乙的唇间发出，她松散了下两边肩头的僵硬后，哼起悠扬的小曲，仿佛整个人置身于最绮丽的夜空之下，化作了宁静且曼妙的繁星。

身旁是无车辆经过的大道，等待交通灯的路口处也仅有三三两两的孤单人影，整座峡海市在与夕阳的沉落后，也一齐进入了黑夜宁静的面纱。

这里毕竟不是东京亦或是个别的高级城市，之所以夜晚会静得出奇，白天会热闹非凡，也仅是因为特别普通的理由。

而这个理由就是。

人们要去休息了。

繁华的高楼大厦是一片沉默的灯火，路过了闭门的店铺，转过了植树的绿化带，由麻美乙远远地就望到了公寓门前，孤单站立着一位熟悉的人影。

深黑色的短发，时常遁入忧郁的精致眼瞳，他的一举一动仿若白昼的光般耀眼而明亮，而也就是如此出众的他，就在此刻站在了美乙的眼前。

野间百合也看见了美乙的到来，欣喜异常的神色浮出言表，即使对视的双方二人仅是单纯地挥挥手，也胜过了太多情侣的千言万语了。

挪动着顿然轻快的步伐，美乙好似卸下了除喜悦外的一切之物，朝着也向她而来的野间百合走去。

二人脚底的迈进一齐停滞在了公寓的门前，前灯明亮的灯火仿佛燃烧在黑森中的篝火，寂静而饱含暖意。

深蓝色的眼眸与漆黑的眼眸相交对视，时间与气流宛若陪伴着这份相遇，驻留在浪漫的瞬间，不知是谁率先打破了僵局，二人略微带有生疏地往后倒退了几步。

「要不。」

美乙挠了挠脖子处的秀发，撇过了一边的脸庞，不知该不该说出口一般，哽咽了半天，而在后来再次对上了野间百合坚定的双眼，重新下定好了与他一般坚定的决心。

「学姐，我有件事...想要对你说！」

「这个....哪个......！什么事情，都都都先进屋再说吧！」

「屋....？」

野间百合不解地抬起头，望了一眼身旁由麻美乙所居住的公寓楼后，深深了解到了进屋的涵义，整个人也有点镇定不住了一般。

就是这样如此慌张的两人，也在之后达成了奇迹般的共识，步入了公寓的门后。

◆

这到底是....要了我多大的勇气啊.......！！

坐在自己的客厅，白炽灯所带来的灯光照亮了今早的昏沉环境，干净如新的地板也因野间百合的整理下，再也无法去找寻那堆满信封的邋遢。

由麻美乙虽是东道主，但自己却毫无有招待客人的意识，一个人干坐在客厅的地板上，好似很害羞的发着牢骚的后悔。

当然，这并非全都是真实的。

偷偷瞄了一眼，橱柜后准备茶水的野间百合，由麻美乙更加忐忑不安起自己的良心。

「到底谁才是客人啊...」

哀叹了一口气，也只好妥协现状的由麻美乙刚想要松散下身姿，像是平常一般摊开无礼的姿势来好好放松时，一想到身后是有人的，而且还是野间百合，自己的学弟，整个人就更加无法淡定下来，端坐一旁。

直至热腾的茶水与点心端上于跟前，美乙才被这美食的风光放松下神经，她一手轻微拿起美观与味道共同生存的蛋糕，放入口中醉心品尝着。

这原来是从我家那点仅剩的食材做出来的吗？！

不敢置信的呐喊，在美乙心中爆发。

她只是指点了一下家中能有的招待性质物品与厨具摆放后，就开始尴尬地坐在了原地焦急，而自己也万万没有想到，会有如此丰盛的晚宴。

「学姐，怎么样。」

「太完美了！！~~~简直就是幸福的味道！」

美乙下意识地竖起了大大的拇指，高喊着幸福的旗帜，殊不知与她一齐享受着糕点的野间百合，在一瞬间的短暂分秒中，停顿住了手头的一切行动。

「嗯...幸福的味道。」

敷衍地答复让美乙察觉到了不妥，随后在坐好了姿态，品了一口红茶后。

少女问道了先前的问题。

「对了，野间君是要说什么事情呢？」

「....学姐听说过，达川友人吗？」

「啊，这个可出名了。是峡海幽魂事件的主导者，听说公安局到现在都还未将其抓拿归案呢，整个人像是在两年前人间蒸发一样。 怎么了？突然问起这些。」

美乙回应过后，顺手捡起了一块蛋糕试图在放入口中品尝时，被野间百合的答复呛在了原地。

「他回来了，上级有指示，要我们明晚行动，地点是菲尼斯托尔酒店。」

◆

从惊讶中淡定回脸色的由麻美乙，在想要试着捋清楚情况时，干咳了几声，但在即将开口之际，她的疑问却被野间百合的另一个声音给堵住了。

仿佛是一种无关紧要的琐事，仿佛是痛击心扉的往事，不论是何种，能让野间百合产生起兴趣的表情，都不会是代表幸福的蕴意。

「学姐的父母呢。」

这是在环视了一周，提出自己来准备晚餐的野间百合所得出的真正疑惑。

家中没人，哪怕有多间的房门，也都是空的，锁着的，没有人居住的，仅留着尽头亮着细微光亮的卧室，是唯一存在人的气息。

而在这之后得出的结论，也很明了。

由麻美乙并未有与父母居住，但这或许也并不会奇怪，因为到了这个像美乙的岁数，大概都会选择所谓的自由而分居起来吧。

所以，打从一开始，野间百合的问题仅仅只是个纯粹的问候罢了。

他没有想到美乙会露出这番失落与悲伤的神色，他从来就不会去想过坚强如铁的由麻美乙学姐，在那之后，仍旧会流露出悲情的阴霾。

眼前的少女低着头，双眼仿佛在眺望着记忆的远方，缓缓动起的双唇，吐出了或许会永藏于心底的往事。

「听着哦，野间君。 这本来...是不会告诉任何人的.————

「但为什么...」

少女听闻见男人的疑惑，不禁笑出了声来，她抬起强挤出的笑颜，向着野间百合说道：

「因为，你不是别人啊，野间君。」

野间百合凝望着少女倔强起的笑意，心中百感交加，他很想镇定下来，但在之后的谈话中，更加不知所措了起来。

「在我来这里之前...我出生的地方是一处贫瘠的小镇，那里的生活就像是只为了活着而存在，居住在小镇上的他们，以及我们的父母兄弟，都只会把奋发图强，追求上进挂于嘴边，从不会任何实际的行动，他们仿佛沉溺于贫瘠的生活，但同时，也在唾弃着生活的不公。

我的父亲时常不满地宣泄着，为什么，为什么他会那么穷，他会生活的那么苦....你是傻瓜吗！我真的很想当场骂他一次，但也许以后和将来都不会有机会了吧...

因为只有追求的心，没有奋斗的行动与坚持的毅然，怨天尤人，饱满不公的宣泄于全身，懒惰比起实现，更先行于千里之外...这到底，怎么可能会有美好的生活啊....！」

不知不觉间，美乙沉痛于其中，她丝毫没有一丝察觉，自己的眼角深含着涌动的泪光，少女抓紧了拳头，双肩悲痛地挺起。

「我看不惯，我不习惯，我根本就不懂！我质问过家人，我试图帮助过家人，但都是徒劳无功的....！！所以我离开，我想要离开，我想要离开那些挥之不去的可怕思想，让自己努力奋斗起来.....所以啊，我来到了这里...拿到了这份工作，靠着自己的双手，学会了勤奋的快乐，也学会了惬意的适当懒惰。

像是正常人一般的活着，我真的很开心.....以为我会忘记，忘怀当初小镇的一切，乃至于家庭，但不会啊....野间君，你知道吗！我忘不了，我根本就忘不了......」

像是在发出求助，由麻美乙身体向前了一步，双手微微搭在了野间百合的肩头，好似，那就是她能够抓住的一切。

她能够去依偎的一切。

再也没法去忍住了，在这个沉痛的夜间，由麻美乙，第一次地面对着这份藏于心扉的回忆，流出了真挚的泪珠，划过了悲伤的脸颊。

沉默的野间百合望着这一切，听着这一切，一时间，胸怀中的空虚。

盛满了许多。

◆

峡海市的深夜，公安部门的大楼在黑夜的面纱中浮现于阴影，展露现锋芒的光辉，犹如至黑之夜中的一盏明灯，照亮着前方黑暗的道路。

繁星在大楼的顶端，点滴闪烁着与其不相称的，不详之色。

一阵急促的电话铃声敲醒了沉睡的建筑，静僻的走廊，昏暗的大厅，稍有点微弱灯火的各式办公间内，有道青烟飘出，荡漾于今夜的不安之下。

他接过了电划，向着那头的声音汇报道：

「情报有误，明晚的行动提前。」

简单地落下这一句话后，没过几会儿，大楼的底下便不再沉默于夜色，好几处人马在着急地着装一番后，重新踏在了临近九点的月空当中。

领头迈进的是筱生园式，以及其他部门的上级高层，他们面对着底下忐忑不安的众人视线，开始讲述了今夜之事。

╳ 幕六 ╳

菲尼斯托尔酒店的晚宴上，各路高层，上级人员领导来宾们，都在享受着这番精妙的盛宴，有的地方政府官员还是第一次来到峡海市，第一次从夜幕中窥探峡中之海的风光。

天际的冷月仿若被峡中的波纹所深深吸引，在荡漾的水浪中沉寂于苍蓝的余辉，那是好似闭上眼睛，就能倾听见波浪壮阔的海鸣穿过耳畔的惊涛。

菲尼斯托尔酒店，是位于峡海市最为高档的酒店，这座建筑物的建立之初仅是为了给当时的繁荣来上一笔不算太好的装束。

可殊不知，只是过了寥寥几年的时间，那年比菲尼斯托尔还要耀眼，更为璀璨的明日之光，仅已然踏入了拆除的坟墓。

时间直到了现在，本是出自于无名的草根建筑，在经历过一场时代的浩劫后，宛如那响亮的名字般，获得了涅槃的重生。

现在的峡海市，已不再可能有与菲尼斯托尔匹敌的酒店建筑与地位了。

临近峡中之海的极佳位置，高档不减品味风范的装横建筑设计，单止是走在了那大理石所铺设的地板上，就仿佛置身于古代的繁华。

人们高声欢呼着，犹如在庆贺着当年的新生，酒店的创始人子嗣，也就是如今的酒店总经理，正在把这一切的荣光与辉煌记录在深刻的脑海间。

他手中动起的酒杯里并未有浓郁的酒水，他的身旁也并未有可以说得上是亲友的至亲，但是，这仿若不用实际的存在便已永恒烙印在他的心扉一般。

他摇晃着酒杯，浓情的双眸凝视着晚宴中的歌舞升平，嘴角微微动起，向着无人的空气悠悠言道：

「你看见了吗...爷爷，这片欣欣向荣的景象。」

◆

时间是九点半的夜晚时刻，此时之间的晚宴正在步入高潮的浪涛，一位又一位官员以及高阶人士在宣言完自己的激励发言后，到了峡海市市长的上台。

一身精神的西装，两鬓白发突显出满脸的沧桑，经实过了一个时代的坍塌，才会有拥有的磅礴之气，是所以在场的人皆怀有敬佩的原因。

他们纷纷致敬起酒杯，向着这位年迈的老者致出一份最伟大的尊重。

晚宴的灯光，舞台与那台前的话筒都赐予给了苑工一平，这位值得令人尊重的领导者，这位值得让人敬佩的先驱人。

苑工一平停在了话筒的前边，在双眼的目光扫过一片的来宾时，注视向了一位独特的男性，他的头发是阴郁的深蓝，眼瞳中的光泽是浑浊不清的，但比起这些，此时的他也在以真挚的祝贺望着自己的父亲。

「首先我很感谢大家，感谢大家能够不辞万里，来到峡海市，来到峡海市的菲尼斯托尔酒店参加这场招待不周的宴席。 在这里，我也没有什么好说，好听的话能带给各位尊贵的来宾，毕竟在场的所有人，基本上都听见过太多的好话与附和了吧。我都懂，我都理解这些，所以今天的话，我也就简单讲两句。

先提前说一声，或许我没有太好的文采能够说出漂亮的话，但至少，我有一颗真正的心，真正爱着这座城市，这个国家的心！

大家都听说过，一个时代总该会有结束的一天，没有事情是永恒的。 但对此，鄙人苑工一平格外不赞同这个说法，因为对于我来说，时代从未有终结的一次，也从未会到来，阻止我们人类的步伐，阻止我们进化前进的脚步。

这一天过去了，还有明天，明天过去，还有后天，哪怕有那么一天，天塌下来了，国家的信仰与光辉，也依旧会屹立不倒，弘扬我们心中的明天！

在此，我结束了自己作为市长的长跑，决定把这个位置，这个承载荣耀的职位，托付给我的唯一嫡子，苑工有生。 大家热烈欢迎。」

苑工一平站开了一个位置，一边渲染起在场来宾的掌声，一边深情地凝视着自己的孩子苑工有生步步接近了灯光集聚的舞台。

深蓝的秀发，无光的双瞳，苑工有生的精神面貌或许并不无身旁的父亲，但其所展露的信仰与坚定，却足以撼动他父亲的地位。

没有人能够比得过苑工有生热爱这个城市的心，他比起任何人都需要这份切实的职位让他去更加彻底地爱戴这座伟大的城市与国家。

苑工有生站在了苑工一平先前的舞台，从此刻起他才知道，原来屹立于顶峰而后往下俯瞰的风景画面，是一片密密麻麻的人海。

一切的奢华着装与样貌非凡，都被这普通的浪潮拥挤入不起眼的角落。

因为灯光现在只属于他一人，说话的权利只属于他一人。

他很知道自己现在的地位有多么的高大，有生比谁都要清楚自己现在站处的地方，是在峡海市的顶峰。

男人回望了一眼深感骄傲的父亲，嘴角动容起了情感的笑意，而后重归于来宾的注目，朝着荣誉的舞台走去。

他面对着只属于他的话筒，面对着只属于他的城市，心中唯有一句话想对在座的各位，以及在这座城市生活的所有居民，真挚地说出来。

「在座的各位来宾，你们知道何为活着的涵义吗？」

◆

时间刻不容缓，特别是在得知了这项让人惊讶到掉牙的事实后，驾驶在筱生园式一旁的柳生宫羽甚是急躁起了手中的方向盘，脚底的油门近乎踩尽狂飙的边缘。

一切的风驰电掣都在朝向灯火辉煌的菲尼斯托尔酒店。

「冷静点下来，柳生。」

筱生园式在一次次对照了行动计划草案后，松下了紧抓纸张的指尖，他绷直起了眉间的不安，望着逐渐迫近于眼前的菲尼斯托尔酒店，嘴上说着悠哉的话。

「这到底是要怎么冷静下来啊....！！那个家伙，那个叫做苑工有生的家伙到底是为了什么？！明明有那么好的生活，明明有那么多人的爱戴，明明自己已经站得那么高的地方，却不惜要把这一切的基本摧毁...甚至还要带上所有市民的命..！！！别胡说八道了！————————」

柳生宫羽一巴掌砸响了跟前的方向盘，怒声叫喊着一遍又一遍的名字，便是那个即将成为市长的苑工有生。

在最新得知而来的情报来看，晚宴明晚才举办的消息被人误传，其实在所有人都回家准备的时候，晚宴已经开始了许久的时间，本来这如果仅是单纯的抓捕那未知名的罪犯也罢，但现在，已经加上了整座城市的人命。

据筱生园式反复查看的资料显示，不单止是在菲尼斯托尔，甚至是在所有的峡海市标志性地段建筑下，都检测出巨大了强烈的异常反应，经过勘察以及计算后的结果，更是让人绝望。

如果说只是一个还好，如果这些热能震动反应的炸药聚集在一块，甚至是有连锁效应的那种，就论危险程度来说，不亚于小型的核弹，哪怕退一步讲还不至于核弹的绝望，也是足够瘫痪整座城市，摧毁整座城市的绝望。

而现在要前往出发的菲尼斯托尔酒店，就是类似于引线的重要目标，如果情报没有误的话，将这个拆除，一切都能够结束。

但真就那么简单干脆吗？

筱生园式虽外表仅有一丝的紧迫，但实际上他比谁都要不镇定，如果有选择的话，他已经做好杀人的准备。

望着资料上的苑工有生的图像，他根本就不敢去相信，那个导致全市人中毒事件的真凶，竟然是这位大人物。

他不惜摧毁了自己的一切，不惜将前途埋入一片燃烧的废土，到底是为什么。

本以为仍旧有质问余地的筱生园式，在后来得知了这场惊天动地的情报后，再也无法去正确的思量。

要是我们警方没来得及，政府那边也绝对会有所行动吧，但是这还是太晚了...已经有人，有人搭了进去。

筱生园式怒视着远方逼近的建筑，建筑内所存在的他，便是他今天扣下扳机的一切动机。

只不过，身旁急躁的柳生宫羽却喊出了让他陷入沉思的话语。

柳生因要进行计划上的指示而放慢了车速，可嘴上的急迫仍在加紧着他的不安，但即便如此，他还是能够将这种理智的话语挂于嘴边。

「这绝对是不对的吧，这绝对是乱来的吧...！怎么可能会有这种人存在。」

「....」

筱生园式沉默地倾听着本该普通的怒言怒语，怎料到接下来的话，让他彻底沉入了脑海之间，仿佛置身于一个岔路口一般。

而那句话，很简单，本来就是过于的简单，所以才会纯粹到让人不会去怀疑有没有经过大脑。

「....筱生我看你那么冷静，肯定比我更清楚吧。 若不是有你在，我或许会恨不得杀了他，但不行..在他仍能够交谈的情况下，在一切都还有妥协的余力情况下，我们身为的正义天枰就绝对不允许有鲜血，所以啊...如果我们做了与他一样胡闹的事，那么我们还有什么资格，来称自己是个正义的警察啊。」

脸上虽无笑意的意思，但从言语上所表现的真切，是今夜让筱生园式真正沉默下来的理由。

「....」

他仍在沉默着，即便陷入了分岔口的纠结，筱生园式仍在沉默着，凝望向菲尼斯托尔酒店的大楼，底下的警示线，警车的轰鸣与红蓝相交的刺眼光束都在闪烁着。

防爆警察，特警大队，以及各班刑警都已待命到指定的行动方位。

筱生园式与柳生宫羽分头实施计划后，一个人迈进了酒店的后门。

◆

晚宴仍在持续性地进行着，赶上行动的由麻美乙和野间百合都已在临时指定的计划草案中，等待着下一步行动的指令。

因为只有小部分的情况证明这里的引线存在，倘若公然撤走酒店中的来宾，也许会到打草惊蛇的不妙地步。

一切都只能待良好的时机出现在美乙与百合的面前，他们各自独立在不同的人堆。

男人在一处宽广的平台上，远望着前方的峡中之海，耳边仔细聆听着另一边的由麻美乙。

「我现在在苑工有生的讲台下，上面还没有任何指示吗。」

「恐怕是的了...先不要轻举妄动，我们还不知道苑工有生到底还有什么把戏。」

「啊..这个我知道，真的是..简直就是被他玩的团团转一样。」

美乙烦躁地吐舌道，先前当晚的流泪仿佛以被这个少女抛之于脑后，整个人全身心投入到这场生死的较量中，当然这也十分的应当，一边是人命一边是自己无关紧要的情感，如果是以少女的准责来抉择的话。

这一切就太好说明了。

「现在只要等待就好。」

「了解。」

短暂结束沟通的言语后，野间百合迎面着轻抚而过的晚风，一个人独自眺望着寂寥的黑色苍穹，内心之间仿佛有着一种不可言喻的情感，在滋生着罪恶温床。

◆

菲尼斯托尔酒店的大门前，整排队列的警车已悄悄就位拉好一切的警示线，并且与店内的安保达成了秘密协议，酒店的安保们会支援且暗中进行警方的工作，这同时也是为了打保票。

打着一张不会再让苑工有生再次人间蒸发的保票。

不知是因何种的原因会让这类人物逍遥法外，但这一切都将会结束，结束在今晚，结束在属于民众的胜利之下。

只是。

每每想起那让人竖起寒毛的邪恶计划，柳生宫羽总是会不禁感受到四肢的发僵，全身的神经都在恐惧着，畏惧着踏上死亡的那条路。

你说，一个健全的人不害怕死亡，那绝对是大话，一种百分百的空话。

没有人是不会害怕死这种绝对性的东西的，哪怕是柳生宫羽，这种将性命托付给正义之人，也会因死亡而发颤。

不是没有想过失败的下场，就是因为想过了失败的下场，才会愈加胆怯。

走在前往地下停车场的大道，跟门前的保安指示了警方要求的工作后，柳生宫羽缓慢地行走于蜿蜒蛇行的路口。

到底是什么还在驱使着他前进的呢。

这个问题一直折磨着宫羽的所有思考，他甚至已经不能判断出自己是否还在行动着脚步，全身心的角落都无不在此迫切地寻求着答案。

到底是什么让他成为警察的呢。

是那所谓的正义吗？

还是说，仅仅是为了一份体面的工作？

漫步在地下停车场1F的柳生宫羽停顿住了脚底的步伐，他呆望着被警方控制好的区域，脑海间试图想要回忆起当初。

但奈何怎样，都无法再去追忆起那朦胧的片段，仿佛沉落了无尽的深渊，在粉碎的浪潮中被打成闪电的一瞬。

不论如何，哪怕再怎么想不起，在柳生宫羽的心中宛若已然得知了结论，一股不知名的信念在催促着他，向着未知结局的前方迈进。

跨过了黄色的警戒线，柳生宫羽继续向着地下停车场的最底部进发，在那里有着提前抵达此处的防爆专家以及防爆特警。

而身为刑警部门的柳生宫羽，工作也十分的显而易见。

为了避免意料之外的发生，一定要有个也同时是在意料之外的人，屹立在危险的分界线。

总而言之，柳生宫羽的作用一是传达，二是最后的保险，但是那最后的保险是什么意思，就连执行这项任务的本身，柳生宫羽也不知道。

◆

「行动进行着怎么样？」

闲置的耳机总算迎来了除机械的嘈杂外，另一股奇妙的声音，那是亚人小林唯一期盼在如今响起的音色。

「由麻酱，我这边可是很努力地在高温条件下进行着工作哦。」

轻佻的话语也许多多少少地激怒到了耳机另一边的由麻美乙，在少女试着强忍住大喊时，亚人小林也注意到了这份不妥，又或者，这就是亚人小林想要博取她关注的方法。

知其行果而犯者，说的就是这种人吧。

「好啦，好啦，别生气。 我的好兄弟百合君那边怎么样了？」

「啊...他还好，现在估计在豪华花园上赏月呢。」

「嘘，小声点，这可是公开语音。被他听见可不好哦，可能要拉着我一起来呢。」

「....什么？！」

在由麻美乙的场地，苑工有生正准备在台上大发其辞，而台下的众人也在响起了热烈的掌声过后，进入了尊重的沉默，可唯独一位与来宾看似不相干的少女，在惊呼出声。

顿然发觉在场的人那异样的目光，由麻美乙止住了几乎要大吼出来的惊讶，好似在受着憋屈一样，把喊叫吞入喉间。

「这是公开语音...？！不是秘密频道吗？」

此时，在另一边的酒店电房内，轰隆的机械鸣叫震动着亚人小林的耳畔，跟前那一大堆密密麻麻的电缆仿佛如一条条毒蛇般，开始闪烁蜿蜒的光。

「完成...！哎..？秘密频道？这种东西那么麻烦，谁想搞啊，上级说了。 要把手头上的任务放在最优的位置，秘密频道算什么最优的位置啊，再说了，跟安保合作后，我们基本也就属于酒店的安保措施一方。」

见眼前的工作完毕，亚人小林收拾起身旁的杂物，准备起身离开。

「难道，由麻你是不放心酒店的安保么？」

头头是道，根本毫无反驳的余力，即便要扯出一两个出来，对美乙来说还是完全没问题的事情，但这根本就没必要。

凝视着聚光灯之下的苑工有生，光鲜亮丽的西装穿着上身，美貌非凡且不失典雅之色，谁可以想到，这种人是在三年前犯下饕餮罪行之人呢？

「放心，我很放心...算了，这次算我的。继续工作吧，我想，时机也快到了。」

没有等耳机另一边的亚人小林回复那几句无关紧要的俏皮言语，由麻美乙便干脆地闭合上耳麦的一切频道。

她望向苑工有生的目光逐渐变得凝重，而后又转为了狐疑的视线。

如果在这个时候被苑工有生瞄到这股来自于异常的眼神，恐怕一切都会泡汤吧。

但由麻美乙从来不会做没有保证的事情，她已经仔细找过了熟悉的位置以及那绝对准确的时机，在以异样的眼光远远凝视着这位即将带来死亡的人物。

有一种很可怕的想法与结果在蔓延上美乙的后背，一阵寒意犹如凛冬的寒风刺入她的眉间和那紧绷的神经。

没有冷冻下来，反而更加急促地燃烧。

很可能。

这一切都很有可能。

是在迈进陷阱的错误。

「在座的各位来宾，你们知道何为活着的涵义吗？」

苑工有生低沉着由话筒中传出的音色，他望着众人，在集聚的灯光之下，他以锐利无神的双瞳一遍遍扫过那在场的来宾。

如同阴霾披盖入这场晚宴，苑工有生继续沉重地说道：

「想必要得出答案，这肯定很简单吧。 毕竟这是老生常谈的话题，这是我们每一个人都会拥有答案的问题。 但是...如果一开始我们就错了呢？」

苑工有生的振振有词让台下的由麻美乙都静心听了下来，乃至于忘却了也在晚宴上等候的警员同伙，整个人置身入属于苑工有生的演讲听众中。

「如果我们以一个错误的起点，去回答一个正确的问题呢？就例如，我们将2理所当然的说成了是1+1的结果，但实际上2这个本身就是错误的话。我们会清楚答案么？一切都是不会的，一切都是不的。 我们本身就已经错误了，还怎么样去以正确的视角，正确的目光去看待一个真正的问题。

在当今的现在，从来没有活过的我们到底还有什么资格，什么样的形式去赋予真正的问题一个真正的答案？」

在场下的来宾纷纷屏住了无意义的喧闹，他们起初还有的不解分歧在此刻竟已化成了一种潜移默化的认同，虽明道这仅是如同疯子的乱语般存在，但还是会选择默然的认可。

就连同由麻美乙本人，都对这个说法无比认同，她想不出任何反驳的道理，想不出任意一个反驳的理由，太正确了，一切都太正确了。

明明是一场疯言疯语，却令在场的众人都哑口无言。

不得不去承认，如果台上的人是我自己，或许脱口而出的答案也就是如此吧...但就是因为如此，我不能去接受...！这是我心中绝不能去妥协的。

由麻美乙捏紧了拳心，她怒视着蹬起了目光，苑工有生也在默默地收集着各位来宾的反应，果不其然的一点，很让他满意。

先前还在犹豫这份乱语是否能够上得了台面，是否能够成为正确的苑工有生，仿佛是在此刻间得到了认可一般，他开始不再否认自己的思想，他开始觉得，自己的一切真的，就是正义的存在。

我是为了人类造福而来。 苑工有生清了清嗓子，在心中坚定起这一句话。

「要如何建造一个世界，要如何建立起一栋大楼，首先都离不开摧毁，而我们人类在如今的当下再去想要实现活着，也已然如我所述的那般，成为了一种遥不可及的奢望。那么，就到了让我们摧毁的时候。」

这句话一脱出口，晚宴上的众人顿时间沸腾了起来，他们各自喧闹着对于已经坚定下决心的苑工有生来说，形如无关紧要的议论。

而他的父亲，苑工一平也在一时间内无法去说些什么，并且在试图想要上前稳定在场来宾的情绪片刻，他的儿子苑工有生，接着讲道：

「只有摧毁如今的我们，毁灭现在的人类，才能彻底杜绝世间的丑恶，才能让后来的他们能够享受着，我们无法再去实现的明天与活着！只有我们去死，全部人都去死，整个国家，整个世界都去死，才能有希望留给后来的人类，留给新生的他们！所以啊，大家请不要惊慌，这一切都是我们必将完成的使命。

人类，可是世界上最伟大，最可悲的生物啊....」

这下子，已经再也无法支撑住尊重的来宾，选择了不解的怒斥...吗？

没有。

由麻美乙在听闻见这一句胡扯一般的疯语后，环视着周遭的众人，他们的面容与脸上的神色仿若沉落于阴影的漆黑，没有去反驳的意见，没有去发表认可的声音。

也就因如此，由麻美乙更加害怕了起来。

她更加恐惧着，内心中那股认可的冲动。

这是不对的...

杀死全人类，要让全人类自杀。

这到底是什么样的胡言乱语，到底是什么样的奸诈乱党才能说出口的话。

这根本，就是错的....！

由麻美乙莽着了力气，在向着苑工有生跨进的同时，也是在否定，逃避着萦绕于心扉的认同感。

这是不正确的。

美乙一遍又一遍地在心中嘶吼道，但即便如此，也还是无法去挥散开那让人害怕的认可，在少女的内心之间，她仿佛比在场的任何一个人，都要去同意这个观点。

是的。

不得不承认了，苑工有生的话很有道理。

我一点都不能说出反驳。

但是...

望着如预料般上前而来的少女，苑工有生率先比身旁惊愕的父亲挡在了前头，他凝视着美乙的目光，嘴角没有流露笑意与任何感情的体现。

「—————— 这简直，就是在胡说八道！」

叫喊好似传遍在了晚宴的各处，在场的各位来宾在听闻见此声沉着的音色后，抬起了关注的面容，但同时，也与此刻的台下众人一般，沉默着认可。

「哦...？你的意思是，我是错的？」

「不，你是对的。」

有点出乎意料，苑工有生狐疑了一下眼角的余光，在还未脱出的不解之时，被少女咽入了喉间。

「但就是因为太正确了，才让人觉得恶心。 这根本，就不是人能说出来的话。」

苑工有生也陷入了片刻的沉默，在他身后的苑工一平仍在试图摆平现在异常的局势，但殊不知，除了他与酒店的总经理，还有那班自以为是的公安局之外，谁都清楚这是怎么一个回事。

「一个不是人的家伙，居然还有理由去摆布我们人类的死活，这简直就是在胡说八道。」

「...你的意思是说？我不配，对吧。」

「就是如此，你根本就不配作为人，苑工有生。」

冷笑了一声，苑工有生已经不再动摇的信念怎可能会被这种小姑娘赶跑，而他之所以会笑出声来，也就因为如此，毕竟。

这太好笑了。

「那么你配，是吗？由麻警官。」

.......什么..？！

「别露出这种惊讶的表情，由麻警官大人。你说我不配是人，那么欺瞒众人，私自行动，并且将自身的行动阐述为正义，实则只是在跟随着冰冷法案动着木偶四肢的你们，就是人了吗？

我一点都不介意，你向着在场的各位，看看那边的我们，才是他们觉得的人，看看哪一边，才是人民觉得的正义。」

苑工有生说完，随即将身体转向了舞台的正面，而身旁的由麻美乙也知道这是一个必须要走的棋子，少女无视掉了耳机边传来的制止声，因为行动都被她一人打乱的危机感，也在顷刻间把公安本就悬着的心搅乱成麻。

但由麻美乙坚信着，她是正义的一方，人民绝对是会赞成她的一方，并且倘若她赢了，一切行动都可以结束了，她将要逮捕苑工有生，以杀人的罪名以及扰乱治安的罪行。

所以，少女毫不畏惧，她把胜利的完完全全地放在了自己的一边，她把人民的信仰坚信于心扉。

这是她必须要做的面对，这是她必须要去否认的认同。

因为，这根本就是胡闹。

一同朝向着众人的苑工有生与由麻美乙，静静等待着人民的结果。

一切都应该朝向着正确而发展。

正义是哪一方的，想必所以人都清楚了然。

没错。

如同一开始的认可那般，正义。

是在思想认同的一方的。

望着拥怀胜利的苑工有生，由麻美乙根本就无法去相信此刻的结果，少女不去惊讶，不去为此疑惑，不去因此而愤然。

她感到的，只有那让人虚脱的无力。

美乙把一切都赌在了上面，而现在，她输了。

「....学姐，学姐？！」

耳机里传来的声色也未能唤醒瘫倒在地的由麻美乙，苑工有生满足地朝着身为人类希望的群众敬了一个礼，随即跨过了少女双膝跪地的身姿，带着仍在诧异的父亲离开了灯光集聚的舞台。

而在酒店另一侧的公安，也在此时之间感到了死亡的压力。

面对着真正的敌人，人民居然会是率先出卖他们的人，而这也让所有行动的警方顿然垮掉了信心。

他们到底是为了什么而走在这条死亡的道路上？

起初是为了人民的生命安危与那正义，可是直到当今的现在，这一切的一切都被抛弃在了那名为毫无价值的垃圾桶中。

被人民所抛弃，被正义所欺骗，支撑着警方行动的最后信念，已化为了焦黑的灰烬，现在，他们还能够行动的理由，或许只是一个单纯的怕死罢了。

感到无形的沉重所压倒的身躯在舞台集聚的灯光之下，散发着孱弱的发抖，由麻美乙的斗志之火，信念之魂仿佛被抛入了冰水一般。

对比较眼前这名男人的冷嘲热讽，最让少女感到无力的，是人民坚信着她的决心，这明明是错误的。

这明明是大错特错的胡言乱语。

但为什么。

每每想起这些，由麻美乙总是会记起那罪恶的认同感，而也就是这般罪恶的认同才让这名少女把这一切的胜利都放在了看似百分百胜利的条件之下。

是的。

她想要逃避，她想要去否定那般认同的自己。

之所以会将这次行动扔置于无底的深渊，都是因为个人的私欲，个人的贪婪，个人的胆怯。

这一切，都是属于一个名叫由麻美乙，一个靠着自私而赌上一切的错误。

因此，她愤怒地抬举起从裤带中脱出的左轮手枪，直直朝向即将走下舞台的苑工有生，且声色与双眸的怒意，一齐迸发而出地叫喊道，这好像是，少女最后的一丝挣扎般。

「给我站住.....！」

「....这是要干嘛..！这都是什么情况啊....！」

被强拉走的苑工一平实在无法去承受这过于紊乱的结果，他一边不解地问道自己的孩子，一边向着美乙的枪口发出制止的声音。

「父亲，你先行一步，到安珀老爷子那边去。」

「可是...」

望着美乙逐渐站起来的身姿，少女指尖紧握住的左轮手枪仅差扣下扳机的动作，便能涌出死亡的宣判。

苑工一平见过太多类似于美乙般的眼瞳，但同时他也理解太多这般的神色，这明显是错误的，不管是何种结果，这都是一种错误。

他不理解面前的她为何还要执着于错误，只不过苑工一平依然能够靠着过往的经历打着保票。

由麻美乙，不可能开枪。

「嗯....好吧。」

知道自己已无任何挽留反转的余地，苑工一平本人就算有再多的想要去维持秩序，推翻苑工有生的心，也仅徒有一口无奈的气罢了，区区一位年过七旬的老人，还有什么办法呢？

留下妥协的目光后，苑工一平离开了聚集而来的人群，朝着与舞台灯光的相反方向走去，那里是能够俯瞰整个会场的贵宾席，而也就是那被苑工有生尊称为安珀老爷子，菲尼斯托尔现任总经理的所在地。

只有那个地方可以去了。

还未有放弃维序的信念，在加紧着苑工一平的脚步，对于此番现状来说，这一切都太过于疯狂了。

「看着我..！苑工有生。」

见老市长离去后，由麻美乙接着那锐利的怒视与撕破血肉般的敌意，叫唤着跟前哪怕是望见了死亡的枪口也仍旧不紧不慢的苑工有生。

男人回过了忧郁的双眸，脸色在脱离灯光的衬托下，显得阴沉无比。

「对，就这么看着我的眼睛...！！」

「然后呢...？由麻小姐。」

没有再称呼为警官，想必是对于由麻美乙的态度和手段，苑工有生已然觉得少女不再配拥有这个执行正义的称号。

「还记得，三年前的事件吗....那些被你毒害的人命，那些被你断送的幸福家庭，看看现在吧，你哪怕是将人类的死亡提上了一个台阶，也不会有任何变化.....！！相反，社会更加的痛苦，活着的人更加苦不堪言，这难道就是你所谓的以死亡唤回的希望吗？！」

场下的部分来宾为此惊叹不已，也同时唏嘘不断，他们有些人本就没有秉持同意的意见，只是看着默不作声的他人，而选择了盲目的跟随。

但或许是因为在这独特的来宾其中，有那么几位是深刻关联着那起三年前惨案的吧，之所以会发出第一次的反抗声音，也就是因悲痛而催生的怒意。

那些人不能去接受，不能去接受由死亡换来的，仍旧是痛苦。

虽人占小数，但那质疑与怒意的目光愈加深刻，只是。

在信念坚定下来的苑工有生面前，这都算是什么？

男人由衷地发出大笑，他第一次感受到心灵上的愉快是可以靠着信仰而发出来的，凝视着美乙憎恶的目光，苑工有生缓缓地讲道一句让人无法回应的话语。

「那又如何？」

没有待美乙给予回应，苑工有生快步走下了舞台，好似迫不及待地想要去最佳的位置看一场极其优异的舞剧般，仅在少女恍惚的瞬间，男人便消失在了渐渐拥挤而来的人潮。

各色的来宾都沉默着，凝望着呆在现场的由麻美乙。

「.....抱歉，峡海市刑事公安部由麻美乙刑警的任务失败了。」

在无力的宣告脱出双唇的刹那，少女不再感到令人发抖的寒意蔓延至全身，坚定起脚步的美乙比先前还要执着地走下了舞台，在人流异常的注视之下，好似毫无目的地在晚宴上游荡的幽灵。

直至一阵枪鸣响彻了晚宴的上空，撕裂了那悠扬典雅的乐曲，将尖叫，混乱带来到高潮的戏剧之上。

美乙惊讶之余，耳边戴着的耳机也久违地再次传递出嘈杂的音量来。

「啊...都上当了各位......全都..被他骗得体无完肤啊。」

气若游丝的孱弱之音也从未剥夺去一位属于自身的情感，一下子便能听出是亚人小林的美乙，在试着想要发出担忧的同时，野间百合切入了频道内。

「学姐，还活着吗....？！」

这急切的音色不参杂半点虚假，野间百合十分迫切地想要得到自己安全答复的心，传达到了美乙本该干涸的心田。

差一点就忘记了还仍在拥有的温柔，由麻美乙准备湿润起眼眶，感激地回应同时。

野间百合率先道出了可怕的事实。

「如果...学姐如果还活着的话..请务必离开菲尼斯托尔酒店，一切都太迟了....」

◆

「什么......酒店的保安居然反过来杀害我方警员...？！这怎么...可能.....你说什么？特警支队有他们的内应....防爆警察全灭.........这...这到底是...不可能的，不可能的...！菲尼斯托尔酒店是一家正经的企业建筑，安珀老爷子他怎么可能会任由着奸诈乱党肆意破坏....更别提与他们合作了！这简直是天方夜谭...！！

现在也没办法，只能撤退，这场损失是我们现在所不能承受的了。 还有，别再说些胡闹的话！」

屹立在黑夜的公安大楼内，警官服部正在后仰在沙发上，紊乱的脑海中消耗着快要挤爆神经的消息。

就在前不久，关于这次行动的负面消息如聚雨般倾盆而下，先是情报有假，晚宴提前，后是警员筱生园式的谜之失踪，再到由麻美乙的打乱计划......而直至现在。

服部本以为就这么结束了，这些问题。

但根本就不会。

他知道还会有更多，更多的未知因素成为比那热能炸药还要恐怖的东西。

只不过，就算他知道会是如此，还能有什么行动？

警方的所有计划都只是苑工有生将他们套入陷阱的一部分罢了，根本就是被耍得团团转，毫无反转的余地。

从最初的开始，他们就已经输了太多了。

点起了烟草飘散出一缕惆怅的青烟，靠在沙发上的服部再一次地认为，如果这是一场梦该多好，局内卧底，毁灭城市计划，还有如今的各种特大问题，这一切的一切。

「都是一场梦该多好....」

吐出了一口平淡的青烟，服部深知这类的想法是身为警察的自己绝不应该拥有的，但是，当建立这基本的一切面临崩塌之时，还有什么好坚持的呢。

连信念都背叛了自己，连正义与民众都背叛了自己，可笑的是，现在。

就连自己都背叛了自己。

到底还有什么好坚持的....！

带着这份怒意，服部掐灭了手中的烟火，耳畔比想要站起来的身子更为敏捷地听到了走廊上急促奔跑声。

不管是什么样的坏消息，自己都已经会去接受了，再多的否认也只是去自欺欺人罢了。

秉持着这股唯一的念头，服部站起了身，迎着他而来的，是还来不及卸下装置的防爆警察。

因为根据信息推断及情报分析，每座在峡海市标志建筑下的地底，都有着热能炸药的存在反应，且公安大楼就是其中之一。

但令人不解的是，在一切都尚未结束之时，部署于公安大楼底下的防爆警察为何会如此匆忙地跑上来。

疑惑的神色充溢上了服部的脸庞，而一旁的警察也发觉了这份不解，赶忙汇报道：

「没有....！！都没有，炸药什么的，都没有！」

「什么.....？」

「全都是假的，根本就没有炸药，不管是酒店，还是我们这边，亦或是全峡海市，苑工有生在骗人，根本就没有炸药的存在！」

听闻见这番让人喜出望外的消息，服部感觉自身的重担被松懈了少许，不知不觉的，他抬起了赫然坚定的眼神，望向高挂于墙体的时钟。

指针在悄悄朝着十点半的位置进发。

「看起来...还未到深夜的时刻。」

男人轻微哼笑了一声，在淡淡留下这句话后，仿佛将朦胧的迷雾拨开于眼帘般，明朗的真相在服部的脑海之间，彻底呈现。

◆

时间往后倒转，让我们退回到真相被发掘的前一刻。

菲尼斯托尔酒店的电力心脏，是一处比起地下停车库还要地底的建筑，那里透不过一丝来自自然的光线，唯独在墙上挂满的电表与头顶的昏暗白炽灯外，毫无光明可言。

而也就是这般艰巨的环境，亚人小林还是出色地完成他手上的任务。

要说起各个警员的任务搭配，公安局给的指示分外模糊不清，明明是一场巨大规模的毁灭性行动，却仅有那可以说得上是演习类型的潦草方案。

在面对着种种让人百思不得其解的疑问下，亚人小林仍旧保持着最高的工作态度，完美地达成了任务的标准，只是。

他也有着一颗追求真相的心。

今日的任务很简单，就是给这栋大楼底下的热能炸药做个保险，以至于快要爆炸的时候，使用酒店设施内的各路电器，共同飙向大于巅峰值的不安全数据，类似于将整座大楼，都化作为了电磁脉冲炸弹。

这是一项很轻松的任务，因为只需要在这些电力的中心，也就是菲尼斯托尔的心脏中央按插一个小部件就大功告成了。

但，前面说过的。

亚人小林有一颗追求真相的心，不论是上一次的正义使者事件，还是这一次的行动，哪怕了解真相的结果是会为他带来死亡，他也依然追求着。

倘若你问他本人，亚人小林害怕死亡吗？

答案是的。

所以他才会去接触真相，每次都徘徊于死亡，无限接近于死亡，方可真正意义上与死亡挪开界限。

走在闷热地底的亚人小林呼着热气，手上拎着各种任务性质装置，戴在左侧的耳机从与由麻美乙对话过后，便一直陷入待机状态。

这很不应该。

但哪怕亚人小林现在深疑起这一点来，也暂时是无法有任何作为的。

只不过，一切都是暂时的。

在通往电梯门前的路上，持续性保持着沉默的耳机，传来了不详的噪音。

那是除了亚人小林之外，任何一人都没法去知晓的信号。

而这个信号，绝非是好事。

「....果然有把戏吗。」

亚人小林的脸上浮现出一道浅笑，他走在了电梯的门前，按下了往上层移动的开关，四周围的电器声仍然闷闷作响，但。

这都不重要了起来。

设置在心脏中央的感应器，发出了意料之外的信号，那是一种代表着，心脏在排除异常的意思，而作为公安协作部门的菲尼斯托尔酒店，居然会把警察一方当作异常开始排除。

这真的是。

不打自招，说是一种出其不意的反叛表现，更不如说像是一种欲擒故纵，亦或是高调的陷阱等待着本以为透析一切的猎物踩上。

略过了好几层的开门时机，待到了唯有酒店官方才可进入的管理楼层时，电梯的动静停滞在漆黑一片当中。

察觉异样的亚人小林在准备将双手的麻烦物给抛下，掀开顶上的电梯板时，大门重新恢复了电量的生命般，忽然亮起的灯光，以及敞开的大门都让着手于间谍操作的男人惊了一跳。

感觉自己是一个傻子般，亚人小林叹气着自己的天真。

说起来也是...可能是系统临时出问题了吧，这怎么可能嘛。

男人挑起嘴角的苦笑，带起他脚底的步伐迈进了电梯门后的酒店管理楼层，相比较地底之下的电力内脏，这里的环境和光线就显得分外充足且奢华。

因为一开始就在肮脏的地底待着，还不知菲尼斯托尔庐山真面目的亚人小林还在连连抱怨着虚假的广告措辞。

环顾着满露机油的邋遢气管与电器设施，肮脏的石制地板和那年代久远的煤油灯环境，这根本就不可能会是峡海市举世闻名的第一豪华嘛。

只不过，这一切都消散于如今的当下。

透彻着皎洁光亮的地板，四周布置开朗的光照环境，悦耳的悠扬乐曲伴随着古典长廊上所装饰的壁画，一切的时间都仿佛被拖回了遥远的古代。

设计师在这里摆布的风光与想象的体现，在亚人小林的眼中彻底浮现，他好似能看见泼洒在上的艺术和艺术家的淋漓汗水。

美妙独特的典雅风情，把男人的部分狐疑之心给淡去，抵达目的地的尽头，是一片面积硕大的玻璃，由内至外，峡海市夜色的风采被尽收眼底，一览无余。

在感叹其之美的余韵中，亚人小林还是没忘却来到这里的目的，跳过与地下停车库的刑警特队交代情况的任务环节，这形如违反命令的作为，才不是为了单纯地到这里来欣赏菲尼斯托尔的风采。

注视着近在咫尺的门扉，主控机室的招牌名号赫然显示在门上的一角，因其没有安置于地底之下的缘故，亚人小林还得大费周章地来到上层的上层，去一探究竟是自然故障，还是有意人为的原因。

轻微拉开了门上的把手，这里的防护措施意外地让人觉得轻松简单，但当亚人小林彻底步入主控室的大门时，一切的注意力便不可从那屏幕中的满片雪花中脱出。

兹拉兹拉的杂音吵闹着震惊的耳畔，还未来得及去反应这一切究竟是为何的神经，在做出下一步的瞬间，门外的走廊上，传来笼罩乐曲的轰隆脚步。

亚人小林不知该做出何种行为，只能准备硬着头皮说是公安行动的必要，但脑子里有仔细一想，如果真是自己所料到的那般最糟糕的情况，或许是拿出腰间的左轮手枪更为明智一点。

哽咽了一口焦急的唾沫，听着门外的脚步逐渐逼迫入耳边，一瞬间，在三五成群的安保以及这家酒店的第二把手莫蒂在门扉一边露出眉梢之时。

亚人小林以自身最佳的判断，迅速从腰间拔出枪支，对准了众人的目光，只是，在与他所想到的另一点不同是，安保与那位年过花甲的老奴面色上，是一阵惊恐。

「....别开枪..！！」

「对对，都别开枪..！！」

「.....我是公安局的人，我问你们，你们是来这里干嘛，后面的这些又是什么情况。」

凌冽的双眸如同一只冷血的野狼，在以追捕猎物的杀戮之心而深刻凝视着在座的每一位颤抖的弱小。

被这份狂野的冷血给吓破胆的莫蒂连忙靠向前一步，急促地讲述道：

「我们也是在发现主控室异常后才赶到这里来的，还有，我们不仅发现是主控室有异常，就连酒店内的电磁影响也变得严重，不信你听一下耳机里的频道，不单是我们保安的，就连与你们联系的频道也遭受了侵扰！」

浮出一脸狐疑的神色，亚人小林挪动了脚底的步伐，贴向了墙边的角落，仔细去倾听着耳机中所传来的杂音。

果不其然，失去了任何联络。

「也就是说....你们也不知道是怎么个情况？」

「啊，千真万确...我们现在也着急，虽然极力的保证了酒店内的安全封锁，但如果接着发生这类似我们无法去预知的意外，或许我们就会失去一切的主动权。 你说你是公安局的，对吧。」

朝着莫蒂的疑问，亚人小林谨慎地点了点头。

「那么，请允许我向你发出配合的请求。 这次事件，我们酒店必须负责到底，这不只是属于我副总经理的名号，是属于整个菲尼斯托尔的名誉。」

莫蒂的视线变得坚定，甚至于身后的安保们也显露出比先前更为毅然的神色，亚人小林对于这番强大的信念，始终保持着敬佩的态度。

他松下了手中紧握的左轮手枪，朝着莫蒂的方向确认地点了点头。

双方都退出了让步，着手于解决事件的着急之上，一切的怀疑与猜疑都被抛之在脑后，现在是团结的必要，是团结的时刻。

极力完整好失控的主控机室，莫蒂在见情况好转后呼出了一口长气，并在亚人小林也完成他那边的情况时，向着身后的长椅靠去。

戴在左侧的耳机，果不其然地响起了人声。

「情况解决了啊....挺感谢你的，亚人警官。」

「啊，这是你的功劳啊...是你信念打动了我，说实在的，我好久没见过像你那般的神采了....本以为会觉得腻歪，没想到..还是那么容易被坚持打动。」

靠在长椅的亚人小林自嘲地哼笑了一声，他抬头直视着光线恢复明亮的天花板，随后又将双眸的视线转向恢复明光的屏幕前。

本该追忆起往事的男人，在那重新望见真相的一刻，竟会是竖起寒毛的态度。

一开始，我们便说过。

真相的代价是什么？

是无限接近于死亡的生还，是那触及伟大的存活，同时，也是毫无光彩可言的死亡。

渐渐将手心的指尖靠回腰部的左轮手枪，耳边与脑后却在惊悚的瞬间一同响起了冰冷的扳机，亚人小林缓缓地对向菲尼斯托尔酒店副总经理的位置，颤动的眼瞳深刻注视着朝他而来的漆黑枪口。

细细聆听着那干脆的子弹鸣响，三道不同的青烟散开在典雅的长廊之上。

◆

菲尼斯托尔酒店的羽翼，悬停于半空的豪华庭院，百草四起，花丛盛开，宛若庭院的本身就是春日的风，伫立在此处的各人，都能感受到一股青春的浪漫抚过心头。

只是，这并不对于此刻的他有所作用。

野间百合不知望了多久的远方，那片峡中之海的景色多多少少都会让人腻歪了起来，但他不同，野间百合不一样。

他愈加渗透一件事或物，就愈加难以理解。

就好似本来明朗的答案，每当自己越发去了解，拆解，深知，就越来越觉得自己的无知，无能，感觉眼前的数字仅是一段自以为是的狂傲，那根本就不是答案。

而野间百合的如今，就是溺于此番的状态。

男人的一生都在追求着一种无名的答案，而现在的他，在已经找到明确答案的情况下，依旧在一片望不见光的深渊中徘徊。

这，就是野间百合难以理解的事实。

明明自己深知了答案，却仍在寻求着答案。

矛盾的心理不断摧残着男人的内心，不断将他的空虚扩大，直至现在的沉寂，仿若那片幽幽摇曳的波澜海面那般。

叹了一口气，夜色的寒风吹过眉梢，撩动起深黑色的发丝，绕于眼帘的秀发，在盖过眼眸视野的恍惚间。

砰砰。————

两声尖锐的枪响粉碎了菲尼斯托尔酒店的最后宁静。

由漆黑枪口所冒出的紫烟缭绕于夜色的晚风，盛开的花丛之间，瘫倒着两名失去生命体征的保安尸体。

收起手中的左轮手枪，刚从自己的亲手上了结两条鲜活生命的野间百合仅是平淡地道上了一句：

「真是些魑魅魍魉的东西。」

沧月高挂于无言的夜空，沉默的凄冷化作四散的寒风，好似将因枪声而惶恐起来的人们托付予刺骨的天际下。

哈着一口带有白雾状的气流，不知从何时起开始逐渐趋向于寒冷的夜晚，在四处慌乱的人群下彰显出其滂沱的凌冽。

环顾着四周，本拥怀着闲情与雅致的各色来宾，都慌乱起脚底的步伐而来，起初那股优雅高尚的情操举止，仿佛被眼前的枪响彻底抹除于动荡的冷风中。

为了试图安慰慌张而起的人群，野间百合毫无感情色彩地跨过了脚下的两具寒尸，今夜的气温实在过于异常，刚还可以说得上是春风的清爽，却在如今化为了刺骨的寒冬。

不由得抱紧双臂以来取得一丝暖意，野间百合拿出了胸前袋口中的警员证明，朝着仍在面向于他的众人宣道：

「大家不要惊慌，我是峡海市公安局刑事科刑警，野间百合。」

面对着尚留疑虑的视线，野间百合无奈地吐出了一口白气，他卸下了腰间的手枪，放置于花坛中央，浩瀚的月光也在此刻流露出苍蓝的光，将点滴的余辉撒落艳丽绽放的花丛之间。

「....为什么，公安局的人会在这里...」

耳听着传到边上的疑惑，野间百合微笑起侧颜，阴郁的神色仿佛在恍惚之间，闪耀为灿然生辉的阳光，让人没法去猜疑的友好面容，允许他说出来接下来的话。

「....因为，你们都要死了啊。」

沉默再一次落到众人冰冷的心弦，他们各自不解地望着彼此的视线，随后又转向了称呼自己为警察的可疑人物。

哪怕野间百合亮出了各种的证明，猜疑永远是猜疑，没有在得到真相之前，是一切都不会静止的。

也罢...

似乎因此事稍显放松的片刻，野间百合坐在了裸露的草坪上，抬头远望星辰的目光，没有一丝感情的余韵。

说太多，这一切都不过是随着一缕风而来的恶作剧罢了。

不知为何，野间百合想起了从前在书上看过的一行有趣的文字，这是他在追寻答案的虚无人生中，第一次感悟到书中的文字是如何鲜明的存活在枯燥乏味的纸张之上的。

「不过是一缕风而来的恶作剧...吗。」

冰冷的风吹拂过他的眉梢，在静静闭上眼的一刻，野间百合像是警觉到了几分异常般，他迅猛睁起的双眸面前，所触及到的景象，是让他内心起了那么几点波澜的画面。

胆怯疑惑的群众举起了花坛中的枪支，不止是跟前，还有身后，从保安尸体上扒下手枪的两位男性，同时也在举着干脆利索的姿势，将死亡的枪口对准着干坐在草坪上毫无反抗余地的猎物。

其中，挡在野间百合面前的，是一位女性，而她脸上的两道憔悴的泪痕在月光的挥洒下尤其地显眼，仿佛经历了痛苦的折磨，干裂苍白的嘴角，浮出骇人的笑意。

她不像身后的两名男性，干脆稳健地握着手中的枪支。

哀伤满溢于全身的女子，颤抖着指尖上随时叩响的扳机，微露惨淡笑颜的嘴角停顿了几分过后，在咬紧苍白嘴角的瞬间，歇斯底里地嘶喊了出来。

「不要....！！不要..我不要....！我才不要啊....！！」

如同过街的疯子，胡乱挥动着手中的枪械，但与其说是乱动，不如更为确切地来讲，是想要甩掉紧握于手心的左轮手枪却无法实际施展的挣扎表现。

而就是这一切只体现在言表与肢体动作的隐藏信息，也都被在面临死亡压力的野间百合眼中，透析的一清二楚。

「放松下来...我是警察。」

「不.....对..！！你是警察，救我！！快救救我......！」

强挤出眼角的两行泪水，仿佛是沉溺于血脉中的鲜血，划过女子憔悴的脸颊，她仍旧在无力地甩动着手中的枪支，越是望着前方，就越是惊恐万分地发颤着。

甚至，到了后来。

连同去直视的勇气都不被认可般，抹除在女子绝望的心田。

即便野间百合极力地去参合女性心理的一角，所收获到的良好反应也少之又少。

但，野间百合还是很原意去这么做。

难以去解答的谜之情感，与那迫切求知面前的她所哭泣的理由根本，野间百合或许在内心的底部深切地了解这种无意义行为的理由和确切的原因，但他同时也不会理解，自己是那般的存在。

一边去追问着，逐渐把安慰当成了严厉的审问，一边准备在下意识之下做出行动的野间百合，宛若回到了那片空荡的虚无中来。

恍如深渊的底下，是一片透彻明亮的平静水面。

罪孽，丑陋，拙劣，形如怪物的病态，都在其中扭曲，动荡着映射而出的身影，而伫立在水面之上的野间百合，就好似那扭曲的中心。

从中映射的身影，毋庸置疑的。

就是这名为野间百合的倒影。

原来在很久就得到了答案了吗？

原来答案就在这片虚无的地底吗？

野间百合以前就这么想过，但同时，他一次又一次去否决这种想法的理由根本，也绝非是因为那不代表正确，那不代表正常。

直至野间百合成长以来的岁月，正邪的道德观点就一直深刻的烙印在他的脑子里，心底里，这位男孩，少年，男人，比任何一个人都知道何为正义，何为邪恶。

只是，就是因为答案如此的清晰明了，才越发让野间百合觉得无聊，甚至厌恶，太过于绝对的事物，就像是在玷污这个世界的多样性，就像是在拒绝这个世界的不规律。

这种违法世界的行为，是野间百合绝对不肯去理解，允许的行为。

所以，他比起去做正义，正确的人，他更像要去知道，活在世界不规律，多样性中的真正正确。

而那，绝对不会是简单到明了正邪观念。

因此即便答案是倒映出的病态，野间百合也都可以全身心的去接受，哪怕这个世界不允许他的存在，他也会在真正了解答案的瞬间，去违抗着世界的允许而行。

这不是违法，是不允许而已。

之所以，野间百合会去否认在倒影中的扭曲自身，也是因为那简单的理由。

答案太过于明显，太过于干脆。

这摆明地，就是正邪观念中的邪恶。

而这种绝对的存在，怎么可能，是探索真理的自己呢？

望着女性无力抬起头的失意，野间百合仿佛抓住了刹那间的机会，他的双腿以及按住在草坪上发力的双手，如同弹射起步的弹弓，弹簧一般，仅在眨眼的片刻，这名迅捷的身影便形如急促的寒风般，夺取了主动的权利。

他一把夺下女性手中拿不稳的左轮手枪，在两名男性来不及反应的瞬间，两枪拿下了他们握紧主动的权利。

不置于死地，留下一条生命是因为作为警察的主要原则。

唯独这一点，在野间百合下意识中所做出行动的独特存在，他注视着倒地的两位男性，浑浊的双瞳中，若如死人般的昏沉。

夜风吹响了身旁的草丛绿地，在见事态发展向不妙的情况，还尚存几分理智的来宾，极力跑出了庭院的门口，独自停留的野间百合在准备收拾起脚底的摊子时，沉默不言的耳机传来了混杂的音色。

◆

「....喂！..喂......！！！」

对着耳机里边的嘈杂音色叫喊了一声又一声，给予的回应也始终不变。

一阵稀松平常的声线，一阵令人焦急的结果，从中让人百思不得其解的是，居然也会有自己本人的声音掺和在其中。

柳生宫羽愤然地扯了左侧戴着的耳机，试图想要狠摔其落地面的举动，在一只厚实手心的制止下，停住了下来，无处可宣泄的不明怒火，被砸向了身旁的柱子。

这里是地下停车库的扫除爆破中心，防爆警员已经在特警的支援下行动了一层又一层，由最高的F1直至最低的F8，现在，是最后的一道搜索点。

在前边的扫除中，毫无爆破反应的地面，总算是迎来了尾声。

结束完怒火的平息后，柳生宫羽回头望向那行动中的每位警员，口中呼出了一道沉重的叹息，他一个瘫软，整个身子便靠在了柱子上，渐渐滑落在冰冷的车库地面。

「怎么，有心事还是怎么的？」

一旁与他同行的刑警，名为营原远人。

与柳生宫羽不同，他的四肢明显是进行了高强度锻炼过后才有结果，或许比起现如今披着在身上的西装，脑后随着防爆警员的特警行动衣装才符合他吧。

只是，强健的体魄从不会影响他作为刑警的洞察力与侦破能力，心思谨慎且细腻，仿佛全身发达的肌肉仅是作为他大脑的铠甲而已。

一眼既看出柳生宫羽心中的阴霾，远人轻微淡笑了一声，也陪同着他靠在柱子上。

摘下了耳边的联络工具，那里只会有杂音传出，毫无意义。

但，远人还是保留了下来，没有摘取下的耳机，虽还在发出着嘈杂的声音，只不过这名有着超于常人想法的男人，还是因其某些理由保留了下来。

以为只是一通普通的无谓闲谈，柳生宫羽随随便便地应付上了几句，便不再发出声响，沉默过了许久，到了连远人都看不下去的情况之下。

「喂，憋在心里太久会出心病的啊。」

「....！这，这真的会吗？！」

听闻见心病一词，柳生宫羽睁大起了双眸来，他注视远人嬉皮的目光，才知自己被骗了一道。

「怎么，很关心心病一词吗？」

「没什么。」

「没什么...天天说没什么的。 拜托友好一点吧，我们都是被派下来送死的刑警啊，起码多交流一点啊。」

派下来送死...？

柳生宫羽不解地沉思了一番，在总算明了了结论之后，整个人都显得尤为不镇定的转头望向说出这句令人醒悟答案的营原友人。

只不过，又是让柳生宫羽不解到将叫喊吞咽入喉间的举动，是一片平静，甚至可以说是无所谓的泰然。

远人凝视着辛劳于行动中的每一位警员，嘴角微微浮露出了先前的那道淡然的笑意，他宛如早早预料到了柳生宫羽的震惊，没有回过头，从喉间呼出的语气分外平淡地言道：

「你看看那边有什么，柳生。」

跟随着远人所指出的方向，柳生宫羽站起了坐下的身子，环视着在场的众人，心中仿佛得到了答案一般，他的内心宁静了许多。

「那边有置身于危险爆破事业的防爆警员，其中有几个我认识的，而几个我认识的中，也走了好几个，剩余的，其实不到三个罢了。 或许对于你我来说，这是一场让人心惊胆颤的极度危险事件，但对于他们来说，有什么不同？」

此时，远人的耳机边上传来了除杂音外的其余声响，但还不到提出来的时候，男子沉默了这个意外的反应，接着说道：

「都是扫除炸弹，都是游走在会被炸成肉酱的边缘，是的...让人很无奈，哭笑不得的事实就是如此，这起极度危险事件，对于他们来说，只是一场普通的生死任务罢了。 还有，你看那群特警，那些人就不怎么好了，我认识的那几个.....呵，都没留下来。

你知道吗，死这种事情，从来不止步于单纯的你我。 特别是现在。」

远人拍了拍胸前的警员证件，那是代表着身为正义，身为警察的证明。

他们可以承载着荣耀，也可以接受死亡。

柳生宫羽默默地将这一切归入急躁的心扉，他得到了答案，在一切沉静于遥远的明朗之上时，男人便得知了答案。

「我的母亲...在几年前离开了，原因是因为心悸.. 很久以前，我是一名作家，喜欢沉浸在自己的世界里，哪怕不会有额外的收入，哪怕仅是靠着那少得可怜的薪水维持，我也热爱这份职业。

但就因这般的狂热喜爱，我甚至忘却了身旁的家人，友人。 当我终于从毒辣的自我中脱离出来时，我发现我所拥有的美好，都已化作了遥远的曾经。 离开了这个世界太久，我把这个世界给予我责任与使命都忘了一干二净。

我的出生，就是为了在自我中消亡的吗？...我问到了自己。」

二人都在将双眸的视线放在近在咫尺的远方，其中，营原远人抬起了手臂，把手心搭落在宫羽的肩头，缓缓地问道：

「那么现在，你找到答案了吗？」

柳生宫羽平淡地点了点头，答复了这个早已获得真相的疑惑。

找到了，答案找到了。

为了让自己重获使命的尊重，为了让自己能够赎下那未补偿的代价，为了让自己生活的世界活在不充满惋惜的悲伤，柳生宫羽的答案其实很简单。

那是一种如同孩子般戏言的存在。

成为能够代表正确的人物。

成为能够救赎的自己。

踏前了一步，在搜查完最后结论的时刻，防爆警察与特警急忙赶上了前来，他们着急地聚集了众人。

在他人不解的疑虑下，道出了事件的答案。

「没有炸弹，菲尼斯托尔酒店的底下，没有任何爆破物的反应。」

这项让人喜出望外却深怀不解的结果，令在场的每个人都抛出了疑问，但在警员的耐心解析之下，他们纷纷肯定了这个结果。

菲尼斯托尔酒店，不存在炸弹。

「我要报道个总部，这个消息可以说是大喜的消息啊。」

一位特警向前了一步，在提交情报给公安总局部门的刹那，他再次叫住了大家，并且让在场的每一位人，都去听自己耳机里的动静是否一致。

远人迟疑了一番，在想好要不要说出口时，一旁柳生宫羽便直呼出喉间。

「.....我们有麻烦了。」

「....嗯？」

一阵狐疑过后，几声尖锐的枪响划过空荡的车库上方，紫烟散开的钢筋混泥土天花板，柳生宫羽和营原远人不敢置信地回过头望去。

几具刚还鲜活的警察，现已成了冰冷的尸骨。

持着自动性步枪，比刑警腰间的左轮手枪还要加大杀伤力的枪口，正朝着二人的方向偏移而来，在枪火冒出的千钧一发之际。

远人迅速拔出了腰后的左轮手枪，对着那名特警的脑袋就是一发干脆的子弹，但代价也显然的是，全身多处被子弹贯穿，是一种致命的伤势。

「还记得你的答案吧...」

好似无事人一番拉起柳生宫羽狂奔出枪战的纷乱，远人在紊乱的气息中勉强地道出清晰的话语，腹部，以及肩膀的鲜血止不住地喷涌而出。

每跑一步，就代表着距离死亡的靠近。

可即便如此，营原远人还是如同若无其事一般，问道了身旁被拉起一齐狂奔的柳生宫羽。

「你到底还在说些什么啊..！！我不会问刚刚发生什么的，毕竟都已经是在我眼底下的事实，可是...你的伤势怎么样都不可能允许你勉强的吧！」

「你给我闭嘴吧，柳生宫羽。 我再问你一次，还记得你的答案吧...！」

无视掉宫羽的真正关切因素，远人依旧保持着他始终如一的自我态度，强硬地发问到身旁的他，脚下奔跑的步伐逐渐缓慢，甚至开始有点抬不起来的沉重。

听闻着这番坚决，柳生宫羽好似明了了，为何他要如此执着。

原来如此吗...

这个看似平淡异于常人的优异前辈，实际上，是比自己还需要答案的人物。

能够关注到自己，也是因此。

这位名叫营原远人的男人，在得知了柳生宫羽的坚定态度后，自己的内心也仿佛重新获得了激励，他好似在问着镜子中的自己，而镜子中的自己，也就是此时此刻与他一同奔跑的柳生宫羽。

你记得自己的答案吗？

并不是问着面前我。

而是你自己吗...

在得知了其中的深意后，柳生宫羽在配合着逐步面色铁青的营原远人，停住了脚下毫无意义的奔跑，底下的枪火已然沉入了一片终结的死寂，不会有人再追上来，不管是因何种原因。

这一场荒诞的枪战已然步入了尾声。

拼了命从其中逃跑的，原来仅有一人。

望着镜子中的自己，远人缓慢地吐出了几口能够说出来的言语。

「你....找到答案了吗..」

四肢彻底地倒下，鲜血沾湿的胸口也再也不会拥有任何起伏，没有泪水于眼眶中打转，唯有铭记之心存于心间的柳生宫羽，平静起了脸上的神色，终于，答复到了他。

「嗯，我找到了。」

无月光飘入的地下停车库，寂静蜿蜒的大道上，缓缓袭来了几声刺耳的枪鸣，还未来得及从中给予反应，左肩以及大腿处便得到了子弹的刺入。

那是一位还在活着的人，他发颤的手心紧握着枪支，眼神惶恐地远望着渐渐起身的柳生宫羽。

「.....别，别再过来了啊！！！————」

在得知是可以交谈的活人后，柳生宫羽松懈下了拿枪的举动，以强挤出的柔和目光，对视着他的双瞳，随后言道：

「放心吧，已经全都结束了。」

缓慢地平定下发颤的手心，紧握着枪支的指尖宛若被这一句话彻底扫走了因恐惧而支撑起的力气，活着的警员双膝跪地，在地上大声痛苦着。

而柳生宫羽则是不在于此地停留，拖着身下严重的伤势，步向了终点的电梯口。

◆

将衣角的布料撕扯下来，并把其在两名男性受伤的手心上缠绕成绷带状。

这是一套堪称行云流水，毫无一丝拖沓的操作，野间百合很顺利地完成了它，且止住了致命性的流血伤势持续蔓延开来。

见一旁蜷缩在花坛边的女性有了几分可以交谈的机会，野间百合缓缓迈开了朝向她的步伐，怎料，还未待男人开口。

蜷缩在花坛边上的女子便以发颤的喉间由衷地问道：

「都结束了吗....」

野间百合微叹了一口气，仰起的双眸远望着阴云遮蔽的月牙，仓蓝色的光逐渐褪去灿烂的余辉，待仅留下一片属于夜色的沉寂之时。

仿佛将奢华一词抹除掉庭院的一角，徒留下的单止是那漆黑的静僻。

男人低下了仰起的眼眸，与抛之于迫切需求答案的女性四目相对，在几阵令人感到死寂的沉默过后，野间百合摇了摇头，哀叹着最后的结果。

「我不知道。」

是的，没有人知道，这个跨过认知的疯狂夜晚，还会有多么漫长，宛若那片被阴云笼罩的天际，尚未待到破晓的时分。

这并不是出自于追求，或者说满足什么，很纯粹的，很单纯的，野间百合仅是说出了一个他认为是答案的答案。

而那个答案，就是不知道。

谎言编织的美好，真相带来的事实，二者选择一个的话，我想野间百合绝对会更倾向于前者，但美好的意义是建立在可认知的范围内的，倘若是沦落如今的田地。

还有什么是可以打包票的可认知呢？

蜷缩在花坛边的女子好似早早地得知了这个结果，相当容易地去接受了这个让人不可能去发出宣泄的答案。

没有人知道。

这场夜晚还会有多么漫长。

整顿好三人的状况后，野间百合向着庭院的出口处走去，戴在左侧的耳机，传来一阵微妙的动静。

◆

菲尼斯托尔酒店的总经理，安珀.韦塞利安正对着高台之下的喊话而为之震惊，而在震惊中还仍在掺和着些许的讶异。

对于此番无理到极致的胡闹，安珀.韦塞利安已不再可能会有坐以待毙的心态，眼看着精心维持的一切，都将在一场疯子般的乱语般落下耻辱的一笔。

这位视名誉与未来为最广大信念的老爷子，怎可会等待着这份喧闹以这般态度停歇，坐在长椅上的他，站起了年迈的身姿，跨起脚底艰难的步伐，向着高台下方的舞台走去。

难以听入耳的胡言乱言，将这位珍爱每一位生命的心给彻底地侮辱了一番，若是在别的场合也罢，或许还有几分气量能够无视掉这份如疯子般的言论。

但是，这一切的一切，都发生在如今的当下，这个属于他名誉之下的菲尼斯托尔酒店内。

不会再有允许的地步了。

哪怕是市长儿子，也绝对不可能会有退让。

「这简直就是胡闹...！」

目送着安珀老爷子的背影逐渐离去高台的座椅，一旁沉静无言的西装男性缓缓地抬起了刚还贴在身侧的手臂，无神的双瞳毫无意义地凝望着台下的闹剧。

啪嗒。

一个干脆的响指划过了高台之间，安珀老爷子并未去理会这个有意亦或是无意的小细节，此时的他，心里只有唯一的一个目标。

那就是维序。

不可能再让这场胡闹下去了的想法，深深扎实在安珀老爷子每迈出一步的气愤中，他怎么样都不可能会想到，这个世界上竟然还有这种人的存在。

拒绝人类的所有，拒绝如今被人类创造出来的未来，甚至，只把展露于眼前的悲哀当作了人类的一切，当作了现在的未来，而将深埋于心扉的美好彻底忘却。

胡闹。

这根本就是胡闹！

走在了通往台下的电梯口处，安珀老爷子炯炯有神的眼瞳默默注视着由下至上的楼层字数，悠扬典雅的乐曲，也在敞开门扉的瞬间。

宛如毒辣的鸣唱般，萦绕在老人的耳边，甚至是深入进了身体内的各处神经，好似一根根尖锐的银针一点都不仁慈地狠狠扎入。

迸发出刺痛的全身，仅在刹那之间，便麻痹了安珀老爷子的反应神经，瘫软，仿佛整个身体的权利与意识都被无形的力给抽离出来。

轻飘飘的，意识随着耳边渐渐扩大的乐曲音量，化作了迷雾般的朦胧。

无法去摸清的前方，是电梯门前的一位身影。

男人的身着与耳畔高昂的乐曲一般，显得典雅且有力彰显出烈火的激情，他靠向前一步，在双腿以高度素养的仪态之下，迈过了安珀老爷子的肩头。

意识，以及全身的动力依旧在被无形的力量剥夺，缓慢地，仿若自己就是那缠绕于耳的高昂乐曲，安珀老爷子的双眸最后所看向的，是绅士优雅的笑颜。

他微微挪开了头顶的高帽，在望见老者的目光时刻，行了一个干脆洒脱的礼仪。

戴着白色手套的食指由合并的手心中顺出，并放置于嘴角的前端。

一声轻柔的嘘音飘过，高昂的乐曲实际地化为了几道不明言语的低吟。

【Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。】

【Odihnește-te și odihnește-te, copiii liniștiți dorm。】  
一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，接连不断的低声吟唱，在最后的最后，彻底地剥夺了安珀老爷子的意识和那脆弱不堪的年迈身躯。

人类的生命，在现如今看来，或许正犹如舞台上的苑工有生所讲述的那般，脆弱不堪，毫无未来可言。

毕竟。

你看看这位死相丑陋的腐朽老木，谁会认为这个人曾经拥有过高洁神圣的信仰呢？

根本就不用去确定，典雅的绅士悠闲地转过身去，重新整理好衣着的行装，被高帽的影子所披盖的苍白脸色上，恍如一阵浓郁的阴霾，笼罩于男子的神情当中。

格外不爽，甚是气愤的面容，就是此时的这位绅士所拥有的一切情感。

他愤然地走到了先前安珀老爷子所处在的高台上，一边无言的西装男性仍旧形如木偶般空洞地注视着台下的一切。

坐在了让绅士感到分外不舒适的座椅上，本身座椅的格调与材质是百分之一百的符合于男子心目中的高调奢华，但每每想到曾经有过那么一棵恶臭的老木头坐在过上面。

一阵让人恶心到肌肤起毛的不爽快便充溢了绅士的全身。

没有去试着褪去这股想法，反而愈加激烈地怒视着。

极度的愤怒而驱使着双手捏碎了座椅的两个金色把手，绅士的怒火也依旧猛烈燃烧着，他的双眼，他的一切，都在愤怒地疑惑到，充满着难以熄灭的烈焰。

「为什么....为什么..为什么.....为什么......为什么！！！！就凭着这些恶心的垃圾，也能够有资格去继承那高贵的神秘遗产？！明明就是一群苟延残喘的畜生，明明就是一群莽夫中的莽夫，除了同样是会穿着衣服外，这些家伙就是一群猪！恶心的猪..！！」

满口咒骂不单止是怒斥着酒店当场的所有人，而是代指着全世界，全世界的无知之徒，全世界的愚蠢之徒。

「难以理解啊..难以理解啊....！一群连魔术都不知道的蠢蛋，凭什么，凭什么有资格与我们平起平坐，去继承那第一法的神秘！！！难道第一法的创始人是一个傻子吗？！十足十的脑残才会去做出这种胡闹行为吧...！」

一阵宣泄后，依旧充斥着不满的绅士彻底地抛下了那用来装扮粉饰的优雅礼仪与姿态，就像是与先前的那个男人截然不同般，极致的愤怒在以他的粗暴行为中彻底地败露。

他仅是听了一两句那苑工有生自以为是的讲话，便恶心到几乎要吐了出来。

「就这副肮脏无知的模样，也配？ 就这种连自己被蒙在鼓里都不知道的家伙，也配？！别开玩笑了！！！我一想到要与这种愚蠢的猪一同拥有继承第一法的权利，就恶心到要挖出肺来。

看他那自以为是的模样，可能就连他自己都不知道吧...！」

冷峻优雅的面容不再秉持所谓的高尚情操，以这副因怒意而扭曲出青筋，瞪大出眼珠的姿态，男人朝着一旁沉默不语的形如傀儡般存在的西装男性说了一大通。

「这一切都是魔术的结果，这一切的一切，人群的反应也好，还是那代表认同的态度也罢，这一切都是我的啊！！！哪怕仅仅只是靠着这片奇特的魔力灵脉而搭成的简易术式法阵，这可都是我的功劳啊！

瞧瞧这副自以为是的模样，真当自己的高尚无边的传教士还是信仰筑成者怎么的？！....呵呵...呵哈哈哈哈哈哈.....！」

被苑工有生所打趣到的他还不知自身那早已扭曲的病态，他冲着台下的所有人，甚至包括着自己一同地放肆嘲笑着。

肆意的狂笑把男人的喉咙给咽住了半会儿，几声急促的咳嗽了结了这道刺耳的大笑，随后绅士仿佛觉得自己更像是一位愚蠢至极的傻子，居然会为了这种畜生而生那么大的气。

站起了身，恢复了往常典雅仪表的绅士回望了一眼依旧沉默的西装男性，嘴里沉静地念叨着。

「啧，术式效果还不错嘛...傀儡就应该要有傀儡的样子，尽情地感谢我吧，将你们从畜生中升华，成为我笔下的一名骄傲的傀儡木偶。」

微微勾起无声的笑意，绅士不紧不慢地举步而出，台下的那场被苑工有生以为是成功的闹剧，也迎来了尾声。

由麻美乙站上了舞台，与他对峙。

而之后的故事。

便是如今的现在。

只是。

在这场闹剧的后半部分。

傲慢的魔术师还不忘加上一个令人绝望的考验，当然，绝望的缘故是因为现在的情况所推测而出的。

地下停车库的支撑柱上，有着被先前的特警以及防爆警察用自身鲜血所遗留下来的法阵痕迹，而在一道撼动整座大楼的轰鸣过后，法阵的中心蔓延出了引爆的火线。

「来吧，无知的畜生们，让我看看。 你们有没有资格去配得上神秘的遗产吧...」

◆

与此同时，菲尼斯托尔最为引以为傲的古罗曼迪空中庭院，在野间百合踏出庭院出入口的花园小径时分。

以庄严的金色典雅闻名的奢华设计，在不过眨眼之间，即被那脚底下的动荡粉碎于尘埃当中，一片轰隆的浓烟弥漫在阴沉的天际。

察觉到情况开始转向不对的刹那，野间百合的双腿便已踏实在崩塌的边缘线上，仅是差那分毫的距离，就与死神擦肩而过的险峻，并未有触及到多少男人的心弦，相反。

野间百合的目光彻底被眼前的一幕给疑惑到难以开口的地步，望着豪华坍塌为粉末，曾经所存在的一切美丽，都已伴随着漫天飞舞的灰尘，散落下菲尼斯托尔底下的地面。

那是一阵足以轰动整座酒店，乃至于旁边街道的巨响，豪华的古罗曼迪空中庭院，还未待到她能够发光亮到极致的瞬间，便早早地消逝在一片闹剧之中。

由高往下崩塌的建筑化为了粉碎的砖块，坠落在菲尼斯托尔酒店的大门前。

砸碎了静默沉睡的警车，崩裂了耗资过数万日元的大道，街区两旁的建筑也不可在这场突然的悲剧中所免遭于难。

两侧的过道在几声震动之下，将夜晚沉入睡意的大地撼醒，犹如不满于被惊醒的气愤，屹立在菲尼斯托尔附近的建筑各自纷纷亮起了灯火，随后。

又是几声打颤心间的悲鸣，响彻在摇摇欲坠的菲尼斯托尔酒店。

野间百合在深吸了一口气后，去试图理解刚才发生于眼帘的一切突然，但脑海中的容量仿佛停滞在一个思考上。

为什么，我不会由心地喜悦自身的侥幸？

往酒店内部走去，身后是可以往下看遍的大厅，此时的酒店内部，有的人开始沸腾起心中的慌乱，而有的人则是依旧沉默如故，他们形如木偶般，但同时也失去了提线，好似主人已将其抛弃在肮脏的角落。

没有主人的傀儡，慌乱成堆的来宾都褪下了以往的各种伪装，他们就像是以前不会觉得优雅的普通人一般，在如同无头苍蝇般惨烈地叫喊着。

耳边戴着的语音设备除了那几道异样的响声外，一直都处于沉默的状态，如果当真有人听见那么几段来自于人的声响，想必也是那个发出的人有意而为之吧。

野间百合把这一切收入于眼底，他注视着底下慌乱的人群，全身心也确切地感受到一股快要倒塌的摇晃感。

我应该去呼叫其他人是否还存在吗？

野间百合按着左侧戴着的耳机，在内心疑惑道自己的一刻，其实早已得到了答案。

这是徒劳的。

这种情况之下，还没有一丝动静，要不是耳机装置出现了问题，要不就是最坏的结果。

都死了。

虽不可去置信这般结论，但还有什么可以去否认的呢？

野间百合深深思索了半会儿，直到脚下的地板再次轰动起崩塌的悲鸣，男人才好似想起了什么。

朝着自认为不会有任何功效的装置上传达到了话语。

「如果...学姐如果还活着的话..请务必离开菲尼斯托尔酒店，一切都太迟了....」

◆

让我们回到溃散的舞台。

除了寥寥可数的个位数人员之外，其余的都仍在如先前般沉默着脸上的阴霾，他们纷纷都是失去主人的木偶，在即将被摧毁的角落，静待着死亡降临。

而为什么，从地下掀起的爆炸会由最顶上的庭院中发起第一次崩塌呢？

原因很简单，设置在酒店的术式法阵是很久之前就准备好的劣质物品，而为何劣质也是因其设置之主，也就是那位先前的魔术师内心里那股不值得的厌恶情感。

他厌恶着一群畜生般存在的生物，一群连魔术是何种伟大都不去知悉的生物，去有资格继承那名为第一法的遗产。

明明一群坚信科学这种异端之物的垃圾残渣，能和高傲的魔术师一同生活在这片神秘的土地就已然是一种恩惠，但对于那位魔术师而言的垃圾，却根本不懂得去感恩，还要去抢夺那份神秘的遗产。

这种种看来，简直就是对于他的一种不可理喻的侮辱。

所以，对着一群垃圾动真格，去奢侈地浪费专门的完整术式根本就是一种恶心自己的行为，给予他们的毁灭就应该是简陋的，拙劣的，残次的存在。

而就因如此的心态，术式才会完成的十分粗劣，甚至根本不可能撑到行动的当晚，之所以会有今晚的这般呈现，也仅是因为这片峡海市的地脉永远着非同寻常的异常。

但也仅此而已。

因为术式的粗劣，以至于魔术师想要完成的那些难度较大的效果变成了类似于如今的残破，没有完全夺取所有人意识的残破，没有完全操控所有人意识的残破，没有按照爆破引线发动的崩塌残破。

这一切的一切，都仿佛是对着那位魔术师所讲述的那般，人类就应该毁灭于残次的存在。

朝着逆向的人流迈出脚底坚定的步伐，由麻美乙确确实实地听到了这些不再正常的动静，也确确实实地望见了异样的怪像。

只是，这都已不再是阻止由麻美乙内心觉悟的困扰，她逼迫着自己去无视掉耳边传来的阵阵凄惨的求救，她强迫着自己看向苑工有生的位置，她威胁着自己拿起手中的枪，去彻底忘却那淡存于心中的私念。

少女很想，很想去救那些呼喊着求救的他们，少女真的很想去永恒地烙印下那个令她心生爱意的声音。

但，这真的可以吗？

在台上的美乙，面对的就是自己，她看向的就是自己，自己那错误的认同感，自己那绝对性的邪恶，她不可能去接受，苑工有生就如同另一个由麻美乙的存在。

那种人，怎么可能是自己。

怎么可能是舍弃了过往，而来到这里寻求新生的由麻美乙。

脚下的坚定确实毅然，但支撑着这份坚毅的，仅仅是那可笑的否认感，为了否认，为了去做出形如无理取闹的正义，到底值得吗？

到底，真的可以吗？

由麻美乙的脚步停下了，她望着眼下跪倒在地上失声痛苦的女孩，内心里宛若追忆到了自己的身影。

那本该朦胧的故乡小镇，夕阳之下的余辉，自己和哥哥们在海滩上玩耍嬉闹，但那位女孩的身影重叠了，欢笑正在被跟前的哭喊取而代之，一切都好似沉入那平静的昏黄海面。

浪涛停滞了喧嚣，耳边不再涌动着，那嬉闹的喜悦。

真的可以吗..？

由麻美乙问到了自己，她目视着面前痛哭的女孩，不应该会有的妥协，在左轮手枪收回腰后的一刻起，动摇在因胡闹而起的坚定中。

美乙稍稍蹲了下来，将手伸向了女孩的眼前，哗啦啦地泪珠一滴滴地落响在少女的指尖，她温柔地勾起嘴角的微笑，说道：

「小妹妹别怕，我是警察。」

听闻见除沉默以及慌乱的音色外，女孩总算抬起了泪眼朦胧的面庞，因泪水而憔悴的年幼在望见美乙的瞬间，重新浮现于她的神色。

女孩一把拥入了美乙的怀里，一边流着泪，一边抽泣地诉说着。

「爸爸...爸，爸说去车上找熊先生给我....可是，可是他还没有回来，大人好可怕，他们的声音好可怕，他们有些都..都不和铃铃说话。 铃铃想要找爸爸，可是铃铃脚动不了...警察姐姐，能不能帮帮铃铃.....别，别看铃铃是女孩子，但我绝对不会去成为公主的，爸爸还说过，铃铃是骑士，英勇的女骑士..！」

哭着哭着，恍若得到了美乙怀中的温暖那般，女孩在顿然之间便褪去了眼中的悲伤，她抬起的双眸虽仍旧含带泪光，而眼神中却充满了勇气的神采。

这是与由麻美乙浑然不同的坚定，并且更为纯粹，更为值得的称赞。

把这份来自于铃铃的坚定深怀入心扉，由麻美乙彻底地放下了先前的执念，正确与否，否认也罢，现在的她，正如同她所讲的那般。

是一名警察。

美乙朝着女孩点了点头，随即迈起了脚下的奔跑，无从去顾及更多的旁人，少女心中存在的，是拯救唯一的信念。

◆

我...要去哪儿？——————

踏进电梯敞开的大门，柳生宫羽因双腿无力的踉跄倒在了电梯的一角，仰着沉重无比的脑袋，男人能够睁开眼来，去直视着跟前的事物便已是一件分外不得了的事情。

受到枪击的位置，虽说是不致命的情况，但时间长久了下来，流血的伤口就已不存在致命亦或是非致命的一说。

失血过多的脸部呈现一片如死尸般的惨白，额角接连不断冒出的冷汗，仿佛是一道道尖锐的刀尖以刺痛的痛楚折磨着寒冷麻痹的肌肤。

动一根手指就已经是一件难于登天的事情，何况是想要用起早已失去知觉的双脚呢？

胸部的呼吸愈加急促，同时也愈加难耐，身体的每一处角落都在祈求着生命的氧气，好似被逼着大口大口张大的呼吸，柳生宫羽的脸上因胸部的起伏而浮现出痛苦的表情。

双眸昏沉，只要一闭上眼睛，世界就会永远地与他告别。

但这应该吗？

想要去试着抓起些什么，柳生宫羽艰难地挪动着不再拥有反应的四肢，脸色惨白，血色全无，已经与死人无异的他，现如今的唯一区别，或许也就仅有那不灭的坚韧信念吧。

抬起沉重的脑袋，耳边仅存有鲜血回荡的徘徊。

我要.....我要去哪里...———

我要...我要到哪儿去..————————

留下了一道鲜红的血迹于电梯的按钮之上，柳生宫羽在恍惚之间明确地选择了一个地点，而自己也在此之后陷入了沉睡。

轰隆作响，电梯内部的电灯在男人死去的数秒过后，开始了不详的闪烁，摇晃的地板渐渐崩塌出菱角分明的裂缝。

不再游荡于耳畔的轰鸣化为压倒性质的碾碎，仅是在刹那之间的片刻，电梯便被坍塌的碎块彻底淹没在坍塌的浪潮之下。

汹涌的粉碎撼动了菲尼斯托尔的左侧外壁，一阵令人十分不安的惨烈悲鸣仿佛是这只屹立于数年之久的辉煌那最后的绝唱。

由外部看去，因坍塌的动静而惊醒于梦乡的人群纷纷走上了街头，他们目光深深注视着，并且内心难以去理解地凝望着，这栋犹如璀璨明珠般存在的菲尼斯托尔酒店步入了灭亡的边缘。

酒店内部，有的人被坍塌的石块压倒断绝了生命，有的人慌乱成麻仍在一团毁灭的绝望中祈祷着丝毫不给予理会的神明能带来奇迹的光彩，沉默的木偶依旧在保持着阴沉的不言，但倘若他们未被法阵的仪式所夺去意识权利的话。

想必只会徒增一波凄惨的哀嚎罢了。

由麻美乙很幸运，她并非跟着柳生宫羽被爆炸浪潮所淹没的步伐，带着身边的铃铃较为顺利地来到了地下停车库。

耳旁戴着的通讯装置不会再起作用的原因，在当少女踏入这片死寂的鲜血时，而彻底知晓。

因为术式的不完全以及残缺性的关系，成为这起爆炸元凶的地底，也就是地下停车库的位置竟然成为了最安全的地带，如若不是顶上全数崩塌，这里的一切都不会拥有分毫变化。

当然，除了那片被鲜血包围的死寂。

枪战过后的浓郁火药味掺杂着鲜血的恶臭味拥挤在本就不流畅的地底空气中，就连同由麻美乙这个拥有过此番经历的警察也难保证可以完完全全地接受，那么...

紧跟在身边的铃铃又如何呢？

美乙怀揣着不安的心情，看向了一旁目光充满坚定，且脚步绝不退缩的女孩。

假如不是自己亲眼所见，谁会去相信一位年纪轻轻的小女孩会有如此强悍的毅力呢，况且，这股坚强是从何而来的？

美乙不清楚，且如果少女清楚这一点，也就不会有先前的那般闹剧发生，因为她内心的顽强精神知道自己该怎么去做的理智，做的出色。

只是，这并没有。

事情从未会有如果二字，哪怕是现在。

有一个如果便就能力挽狂澜了吗？

明眼人都看得出来，一切的行动都失败了。

走过了营原远人还尚存余温的尸体，由麻美乙走到了往下延伸的蛇形过道，而那片过道除了用一片漆黑来形容之外，根本就不会有其他的词汇能够脱出如今的思考。

鲜血的腥臭味外加浓郁的火药味为这道黑色的阴影增添了一步厚重的冰冷，宛若刺入骨髓的伤寒以及那咬碎内脏的怪物伺机潜伏在这片漆黑当中。

由麻美乙咽了口不安的唾沫，她紧抓起身边女孩的手心，在脚下停留已久的步伐重新跨动的刹那，敏锐的感官随即警觉了四周。

有一股除了鲜血与火药的其余气息在缓缓朝着二人的方向靠近，并且，美乙通过脚下的尸体以及铺天盖地的血腥味来判断，这根本就不用去有疑惑是否为盟友的意义。

百分百的。

是敌人。

绝对是敌人的想法让由麻美乙略微紧张地咬咬牙，少女偏侧起的身子用来掩护好后边靠着的女孩，右手则从腰间利索地顺出了左轮手枪，并且在确认过膛中的子弹数量后。

对准了异样气息的方位，右手的指尖拉响了保险环的声音贯彻了空荡荡的车库，沉重的枪械音划过了每一个股气流的边缘。

美乙紧紧盯着前方，绷住的神经不敢有分毫的怠慢。

好不容易坚定起了信念，好不容易想要重新站起来，怎么可以。

怎么可以输在这里...！

秉持着此番坚决的意志，就连同少女本人都不去被知道的神色浮现于言表之上，现在的美乙比以往的任何时候都要顽强，她仿若是女孩跟前的亮光，赞颂着绝望中的希望。

如果刚才的祈祷者发现自己手中的十字架毫无意义的话，也许她会转向由麻美乙的这一边来，毕竟如今的少女，比肩神明。

「....铃铃，是你吗？！」

气息的源头，一位畏手畏脚的男人在望见美乙身后的女孩后，放下了先前的防备，他大步地靠向前来，热泪咽住喉间的喊道。

少女狐疑地斜视了一下眼角的余光，她望向身后的铃铃，随即在双眸中发出确认的信号。

但这都是多余的举动，在美乙试着去进行下一步确认其身份真假的时候，铃铃便擦过了少女的腰间，直冲向男人的跟前，将整个人投入敞开的怀抱。

「是爸爸...是爸爸.....！！」

「你没事真的太好了...铃铃..真的，真的太好了....」

紧紧相拥的二人仿若忘却了先前的梦魇，父女彼此之间在这一时刻的唯一目的与理由，在炫落于喜悦之上的热泪中发出明亮的璀璨。

美乙在这片感人泪下的温馨中，缓缓地松下了手上的枪支，她呆望着眼前的父女，心扉之间涌动着莫名的伤感。

好似现在只要一眨眼，泪水便会逃出湿润的眼眶那般。

但是。

「趴下...！！——————」

以迅捷的快步踏实着脚下的地板，踊跃在面前父女趴下之后的半空中，一颗致命的子弹穿插过美乙的腹部和腰间。

一个翻滚落地，被子弹带来的疼痛在一阵发寒的麻痹过后，瞬间充溢了扭动的全身，胸部以下的部位好似只要动那么几分便会发痛到无法判断意识的存在。

心脏在滴落着死亡的鲜血，耳边能听闻见被扩大数十倍的急促心跳，热汗冷汗，亦或是何种液体也好，美乙现在都知道自己受了伤。

「....你们没事吧..」

少女强忍着脸上的痛楚，慰问到身后暂时获得安全的父女二人，左手捂实着受伤滴血的腹部，右手硬支撑着发颤的手枪。

指尖抓不住，使得上的力气也是少之又少。

「没事..但是.....你还好吗。」

男人抱着怀中的女孩，抬起头应答到的刹那之间，他望见了美乙那严重的伤势，嘴角所呼出的声色也变得担忧了起来。

「我还...可以吧..——————！！

在少女答话之余，又是一颗致命的轨迹撞入美乙的眼帘，仅在恍然存在的瞬间，就可以彻底失去生命的权利。

美乙在经受了死亡擦肩而过的时候，脑海中潜意识地浮现了苑工有生所讲述的言论。

人类的伟大与美好未来是建立在自身死亡的前提之下的。

不知为何会在此刻想起的这般话语，令美乙不耐烦地咬紧了鲜血涂抹的牙关，她在这一回的反应瞬间，捕抓到了枪响的大概方位。

仅是差敌人露出头目的一刻，就能将其带走。

用手上的唯一武器。

既然死亡是会带来伟大与未来的话，就让他自己去试试吧。

美乙的心头涌出了此番的回应，她按耐住内心的急躁与不安，在耳边无视掉滂沱的心跳声与那干扰的杂音之后。

冷静了下来。

鲜血沾湿了身上的衣裳，一直都无法去止住的伤口仍旧在喷涌出生命的鲜红，哪怕双脚只要有那么一次跪倒在地的机会，便再也没法去试着站起来，哪怕现在好似只要闭上眼睛就会永远沉睡一般。

少女依然会如此觉得，此时与此刻，是她一生中最为平静的时候。

她握紧的枪柄不再发出无谓的颤抖，她知道自己该做什么，不该做什么。

而现如今，自己应当去做的，唯有那拯救的勇气。

不该做的，是重现过往的懦弱。

不会再去有阴霾在美乙的心中，不会再有扭曲再滋生，少女的现在。

比任何一人都要坚定。

“嘭。————”

枪声再响，这一回没有去躲掉的必要，况且如果躲掉了这一次，还会有下一次的完美迎击时间吗？

答案是。

「绝对不会再有了....！！」

伴随着嘶吼于意志的咆哮，由麻美乙站在原地，任由着子弹穿过左手的肩膀，而在那之后的瞬间，右手的指尖扣动了手枪的扳机。

一招还一招。

两声尖锐的枪鸣划过了本该被死寂充溢的地下停车库内，两道青烟散开在飘荡的气流中，只不过，有那么一缕的烟尘，不会再去有第二次的机会了。

美乙望着倒下的持枪男子，他的尸体根本就不用去确认的，摔落在她的面前，是一件警员的制服，但其身上的鲜血淋漓是少女无法去匹敌的。

男人尽量地遮挡住了铃铃的视线，他那难以置信的目光让一旁松下一口气的美乙感到疑惑，只见女孩挣脱开父亲的手心，在纯真的双瞳望清死亡的事实后，黯淡了少许。

「那是....和姐姐一样的警察吗？」

「嗯...」

还未待到美乙发声，男人便帮她干脆地答复道。

「是他救了我..在我被一群酒店保安围住的时候。 倘若没有他的帮助，我可能现在也就是这尸体中的其中一员了吧...真是很难去相信袭击我们的人，居然会是他。」

一边安抚着铃铃，男人一边以最为柔和的声色叹出长气地说道。

美乙因男人的话语，对身前的这名与少女先前见过的尸体毫无二异的他产生了些许的兴趣，但在场的人没有一个是知道魔术这种禁忌之术的存在。

所因此，也不会有人得到令人顿悟的答案。

结束了生死的较量，由麻美乙收回了手枪在腰间，只是在双手的动作试图去完成这一项举动时，一只手心停住了知觉，不经意之间，漆黑的左轮手枪啪嗒啪嗒地滚落在蜿蜒的车道上。

头顶传来了一阵坍塌的轰鸣。

瓦砾，碎块，灰色的尘埃，逐渐摇晃的建筑在崩溃来临的之际显得如此的真实且近在眼前，男人慌忙地抱起身边的女孩，顺带叫动着美乙一同离开。

「我是这里的承包商之一，地下停车库最下面还有一条路可以通向外边，现在应该还来得及..！！快跟上来，警察小姐。」

伸出的手心在崩塌的粉碎中显得尤其地珍贵，不用去知觉，也会去触及到的救援手心在由麻美乙的面前，其实也仅是如此的那般绮丽。

少女苦涩地笑着，随后摇了摇头。

「...可....啊，我明白了.....很感谢你，能带回我的女儿。」

男人在片刻的不解后，了解了少女的意图，在得知了这份沉痛的他，选择了尊重美乙的坚持，脚下踏着大步赶向了地下的唯一出口。

一块巨石轰隆地落下，撼动着蜿蜒的车道，白炽灯的光线逐步趋向昏暗的边缘，不断颤动的菲尼斯托尔酒店，犹如经不起风浪的小孩般胆怯。

美乙见二人的背影远去，再也不用去装作坚强的自己，也在这片崩塌中无力地瘫倒了下来，手脚冰冷，面容的血色渐渐淡去在四溢的尘埃当中。

已经...不用再需要去思考到底是什么液体在流过我的身体了....

绵力的身体依傍在落下的巨石上，少女勾起自嘲般的苦笑，不禁发出几声笑意，双眼所能触及的事物开始化作昏沉的黑。

望不清。

恍惚中，耳边的轰鸣也成为了几阵稍有吵闹的音色。

心想着。

只能走到这里了吧。

少女缓缓地，闭上了双眼。

◆

地裂崩塌的菲尼斯托尔酒店，苑工一平走在前往安珀老爷子所待处的高台路上，只不过眼前逆向奔走的人流阻止了年迈市长的脚步。

渐渐地，老旧的身躯抵不住人流的冲刷，在浪潮之下唯有放弃的苑工一平，也同时踏向了逃跑的道路。

眼望着慌乱的人潮，苑工有生津津有味地哼着小曲儿，准备拉上出口的一切开关，将人群封锁至到与菲尼斯托尔酒店灭亡的同一时刻。

其中，他肯定知道也有他的父亲。

只是他会觉得父亲因此而为荣。

苑工有生在准备工作的路途上依旧低唱着一遍又一遍在酒店循环播送的悠扬乐曲，但因爆破而引起的坍塌缘故，现在只有他一人在唱着罢了。

没有去害怕过道的裂缝以及摇晃的建筑本身，苑工有生不紧不慢地走到了主控机室前，走廊的灯光是破碎的漆黑，唯有一道尽头破碎的玻璃所流露的皎月是仅存的光源。

苍蓝色的冷月满溢在晃动的菲尼斯托尔主控室走廊，墙上的壁画也因强悍的动荡跌落在地，化为了一幅幅的粉碎。

苑工有生踩踏过了其中一副的画作，双眼的目光直视着尽头前方，背对着身后一阵狂风的男人。

筱生园式。

「怎么样，我的演说您还满意吗？警官大人。 我看你的部下可是彻彻底底地被我所拉拢了哦，大厅传来的枪响可不止于保安的火力啊...对不对？」

苑工有生饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角优雅的笑颜，脸色是一片压抑的狂喜，他满怀期待地静默着筱生园式的答复，这个站在尽头阻止他的男人，绝对会说出些惊人的喜悦吧。

怀着这份期盼，苑工有生靠前了一步，坍塌依旧在持续的蔓延，不过还不至于崩坏的一切，都似乎在筱生园式的眼里还来得及。

「....无聊透顶的演说，一堆如同小孩子般的戏言。 怎么说呢，你该不会是认真的吧？说出这些话的时候，有没有去过过脑子，可真是有够好笑的啊。」

月光所拖至底下的影子延伸到苑工有生的脚下，只是这名男人不堪去忍受这份羞辱般，往后倒退了一步。

但，这其实并非是无法去忍受屈辱，相反，他喜悦于其中的不屑。

这简直就是他所预料般的一模一样。

大笑着，无须再抑郁着狂欢般的喜悦之情，毫无遮掩地显露在苑工有生的冷峻面容上，一切都如同碎裂的墙体般扭曲。

踩碎了地上的画作，苑工有生鼓起了由衷于心的掌声。

「不错，很不错。 果然是我所想的那般啊。」

筱生园式诧异了半会，他注视着苑工有生的目光，便可得知这家伙并非在说谎，他真的分外的兴奋，甚至超出了先前的言欢。

不难以去质疑一番，这位叫做苑工有生的男人，还能称之为人类吗？

依旧站立在原地没有动弹，筱生园式阴下了脸，他望着苑工有生，那沉入阴影的扭曲狂笑，心里不禁发出一阵寒意。

「你难道不认为吗，现如今的人类是否还仍旧存在活着的价值，是否还仍有被拯救的意义。」

苑工有生走了好几步的距离，在近在咫尺的主控室门前，他并未有选择一昧的前往，反而，他走到了筱生园式的身边，沉浸在喜悦的双眸，陶醉地俯瞰着破碎的窗面之外，是何种璀璨的夜色。

高空的晚风狂暴地呼啸着，撩动起站处在陨落边缘的二人，已不再拥有退入。

崩裂将电梯以及逃生出口的楼梯碾碎，脚底下踩着的地板也在摇摇欲坠，但是，这都不妨碍二人的脸色。

依旧如故的，他们彼此间只有着对方。

一方是恨意。

一方是狂喜。

「你难道不觉得吗，现在的人类只有灭亡才会有出路，只有将死亡带给未来，才能给予未来希望的曙光。 已经太过于浑浊了，当今的世界。 一片浩瀚的城市灯火，全都是靠着他人的痛苦所建立，大街上，有多少个麻痹的人群在崩溃的边缘游走，有多少已然崩溃的他们，做出了伤天害理之事？！

这都是人类自己所作为的罪恶，就像我...葬送如此之多无辜之人的性命。 但你知道吗，唯有死亡才能带来救赎，唯有死亡才能带来解脱。

是时候了..警官大人，是时候要让所有人都清醒了。」

苑工有生在筱生园式的不经意间，夺走了其腰间的手枪，他推了眼前的男人一把，将筱生园式挪开了坠落的边缘，相反，他把自己留在了那儿。

「你要干嘛...！」

顶着凌冽的狂风，筱生园式大声地朝着眼前的苑工有生叫喊道。

「到时候了...！」

「....啧！..把枪给我放下，现在，我将以峡海市公安刑事部门公安刑警的身份，对于你，苑工有生进行逮捕..！」

靠前了一步，身前的狂风在慌乱着筱生园式的脚步，他逐渐因风脉而睁不开双眼来。

「逮捕吗？如果逮捕能够终结世间的罪恶，如果法律能够制裁所有人的罪过，或许，救赎与解脱还不用去靠死亡来成就吧。」

「....快停下！！！——————」

伸出手的刹那，苑工有生以枪口抵着自己的脑门，扣动了手上的扳机，一阵华丽的枪响划过了其身后的浩荡夜空，狂风托起的身躯在片刻之间，向下坠落。

他死了。

筱生园式坚持着法律与人民的正义，在一声无情的枪响下什么都没有实现，仅是多了一具今晚崩塌的尸体，在菲尼斯托尔酒店大崩坏事件的名单上。

╳ 幕七 ╳

坍塌过后，当四散于各处的尘土与余烟尽落，平定在如今夜色的轰动于一滴滴无言的雨滴憔悴而落之时。

警方与医护消防，各处能够调动的人员都来到了这片灾后的景象面前。

在人们心中，在整个峡海市心中宛若天上神鸟般永恒存在的菲尼斯托尔酒店，竟踏在了人类生命的终焉之前。

犹如折翼的天使，静静端坐在底下崩碎的溃灭中。

菲尼斯托尔酒店的存活人数，有苑工一平带出来的人员外，还有几位警方人员。

其中，刑警由麻美乙被野间百合救出，两人存活。

筱生园式在后来被发现于一堆废墟中，在急救工作下取得性命。

其他。

无一幸免。

特警小队部分成员行踪不明，后经过调查，全都被压倒在碎石之下。

防爆警察部分成员行踪不明，后经过调查，全都被压倒在碎石之下。

大数量来宾与安保人员以及酒店高层管理在充分调查之下，得出的结果是，部分人员在坍塌到来在他们头上之前都未有一丝行动。

这是一场何种浩劫，这是一种普通不过的一起建筑物坍塌事件。

这是一具由高处摔落的尸体，时常在这座城市以及整个世界都会有的普通死亡事件。

一切都很平常。

但就是因为这般的平凡，没有人会注意到背后的究竟，以及。

隐匿在阴影之下的神秘。

◆

距离菲尼斯托尔酒店的崩塌事件，已过了数日之久的时间，整座峡海市的一切都仿佛再次从昨日的那场阴影中脱出。

虽说是昨日的阴影，但实际情况是已经过了差不多五天多的时日，对于菲尼斯托尔酒店的灾后管理也正在妥善的进行着。

经过多天的调查与结果分析，这起事件最后被定为了建筑物地下支柱年久失修而造成的惨重后果。 

而老市长苑工一平也在近日前不久，举办了他的孩子苑工有生的葬礼，其形式并不浩荡，相反的一点，是比较安静的那种。

走过峡海市的繁华路段，擦肩而过的多数行人多多少少都还有在谈论着菲尼斯托尔酒店的事故，甚至还扯上了日本最近发生的多起阴谋论假设。

但是明眼人都知道，那只是一种空谈罢了。

向着下坡的路段继续迈进着脚底的步伐，野间百合的目光被吸引到了此刻的晴空，洁白的云端与那灿烂的朝阳，几朵纷飞的花瓣由绿草如茵的峡海市中央公园方向飘来。

望着此番曼妙迷人的景色，天际线上是一片清澈的纯蓝，而远方闪耀起的日光正将其自身的光辉毫不吝啬地施舍向大地的众生。

高楼依旧沉默，如同一座高大的文明墓碑，底下的车辆仍如以往般照常鸣起吵闹的音色，过了一个个的路口，拐过了各处行人拥挤且欢悦的大街。

野间百合的脚步停留在了电车的站台，手里揣着刚从花店以及水果外加礼品店所挑选而出的东西，精美的慰问品无一例外地被装在了白色的环保袋上。

当然，这是最近才开始提倡的环保袋，样子虽与平常的塑料袋毫无区别，但唯独那中央印着的翠绿循环标志，让人格外觉得它显眼。

只不过，也仅此而已。

说是环保袋，实际上可能更加的是铺张浪费罢了。

可我们转念一想，其实这也算是一种进步，不是吗？

抬头望了望挂在中央铁柱上的日历时钟，今年是2006年，二十一世纪的开创年代，时间为3月25号，是那起菲尼斯托尔事故的5日后。

因野间百合站立的位置是在站台的偏左侧，而时钟挂着的方位则是在遥远的偏右侧，所以不得已的，男人费劲地仰起了脑袋。

在双眼接受到时间的信息后，脑海间的思绪追忆起了菲尼斯托尔酒店的各色种种以及还尚有疑团的不解。

到底是什么导致了公安局的情报错误。

到底是什么导致了公安部门的多处持枪射击。

还有诸多类似的谜团，一时半会儿的，让野间百合忘却了自身的疑惑与寻求答案的渴望，他开始渐入了思考的漩涡，而后。

一阵由电车刮来的清风，撩动了眉间上的发丝。

“叮咚。————~”

「呼...」

总算是摆脱了高峰期的野间百合为车间的空荡，舒畅了一会儿的神色，大费周章地跑远路，而不是直奔电车站台这个目的地的原因，也是因此。

被电车带离了思索的漩涡，野间百合拎起了身旁的三个环保袋，双脚踏在了闪烁红灯的电车门前。

电车内很是宽敞，左侧窗户口是朝向站台的另一侧，也就是外边的画面景象，而温暖和煦的光照，也就从那左侧的玻璃窗处扬进整洁的车间。

因没有太多的人流，特意选择错过高峰期的野间百合很随意地找了一处座位，静静地靠在了身后结实的椅背上。

整座车间的内部是蓝白色调的处理与搭配，金色的阳光所穿透而来的光线有着些许的朦胧之意，仿佛是为其打造的窗帘，飘然于晨间的清风当中。

“叮咚。————~”

电车开始发动，窗外的景色也逐渐随着移动的电车而转换着画面，先是几处居宅区的屋檐还有那远方的乌山展现在野间百合的眼帘。

离去视野的居宅屋檐与乌山的背影缓缓转化为了遥远的朦胧，恍如被金光温柔地包裹于怀中那般，随后是一座座耸立于云霄的高楼，再然后，就是单调乏味的都市景象。

不知过了多久，野间百合此行的最终目的地也总算靠到了岸上。

下了电车门，是一片熙攘的繁华，各色商铺，琳琅满目的商品被高挂在广告牌上显赫耀眼，还有诸位当红明显的海报被贴在一些店门前当作揽客的资本。

不以此为终点的野间百合继续动起脚下的步伐，直至眼前被一座洁白色的建筑物所笼罩。

峡海市中心医院。

进入医院的门前，是一段由官方精心设计的花坛以及那耀眼迷人的小湖泊，略过前台的询问，毕竟自己也已经进行了多次的探访。

接下来要去病房根本就是闭着眼睛都能去的地方。

况且，还是近日被说的沸沸扬扬的菲尼斯托尔事故幸存者。

根本就不用去问，一下子就能看出来了吧。

来到三楼，登记了探病许可后，野间百合在走过几处病房时，望见了许多喜极而泣的人群在庆贺着生者的痊愈与康复。

虽然野间百合知晓幸福与美好还有甜美的意义是何种，但实感，他却从未拥有过，甚至可以严重点来说，他缺少去感受美好的意识和知觉。

双眼的目光停在了3001号病房的门前，一位咖啡色长发的少女正一边冲着房间内的病人吐露调皮的舌头，一边嬉笑着安心的脸色。

如同永不沉沦于黑夜的淡金色眼瞳也在其转过侧身时，注意到了野间百合的到来，拍了拍男人的肩膀，少女很自然地笑道：

「哟，你来啦。另一位伊藤君。」

「...哈哈，筱生小姐还是那么开玩笑呢。」

对于另一位伊藤君这个称号的由来，是第一次在野间百合探病时的事情，这位名叫筱生空濑的少女也就是在那时，只因二者双眼有着微妙的相似一点，而叫起的戏称。

据说这个叫做伊藤君的男人确实存在，但野间百合可是一次都没见过。

倘若你要问有没有去试着做出反抗，对于这个戏称，答案是有的。

只不过，很快就放弃罢了。

原因也很简单，筱生园式也如此的觉得。

「哇，这些都是..都是公安局要求你带来的吗？！」

筱生空濑瞪大了如阳光般璀璨的双瞳，一个个环保袋地望了一遍，并且大声的惊呼道，毕竟如此进行比较的话，自己身为筱生园式妹妹所带来的东西，也未免太过于寒酸了。

特别是有一次，筱生园式甚至破口大骂着，让筱生空濑醒悟了自己的不对。

「哪里会有病人在住院期间能吃得下炸鸡块的啊..！！笨蛋！」

啊...败北了....

稍叹了口气，抬起头转向野间百合无奈的苦笑时，筱生空濑也挺直了腰板，走出了医院长廊的范围。

「那么就拜托你啦，哥哥那个笨蛋。」

各自简短地道了别，野间百合的脚步重新跨向了3001号的病房。

先前是以公安局名义的探访，毕竟自己的身体也是在那起事故中存活的最好的一个，除了在救出由麻美乙的时候，膝盖受了点轻微擦伤外，说是完好无损都不为过的幸运。

而这也是让筱生园式为之羡慕的一点。

进入了医院的病房，整洁的设施搭配，还有每天布置好鲜艳花朵的花瓶，就在房间尽头的窗户口一直以来都是敞开着的，除非夜间太凉。

白色的窗帘布盖过了靠在木椅上的筱生园式，在听闻见熟悉的脚步靠近于耳畔时，男人略显干瘪的脸庞露出了以往的轻浮神色。

他站了起来，伸了伸坐久的腰板，嘴上喋喋不休地抱怨到刚才的筱生空濑有多么的啰嗦。

「那也是因为她担心你嘛。」

野间百合轻微地笑了笑，随之也像是在自己家一般，自然而然地坐在了床头。

「啊啊...这我都知道的啊，可未免有点太过于啰嗦了吧。 怎么可能会成为植物人嘛，就你看我，能跳能唱，还能rap。」

「也是呢，如果筱生先生变成植物人了，那么我们刑事部不就少了几道笑声了吗。」

「bingo~」

摆出手枪姿势的指尖对准了眼前的野间百合，而在后来，筱生园式的目光仿若回到了当晚的绝望，沉重的叹息呼出嘴角。

「怎么了？」

刚想把慰问品从口袋中拿出时，筱生园式叹气的神色让野间百合注意到了少许，停下了手头上的动作，他静心地问道。

「....苑工有生，确实是死了啊..」

「嗯，最近市长也举办了他的葬礼，形式很小，如果不是我们是公安局的缘故，或许我们都不知道有那么一场安静的仪式吧。」

「安静吗....走之前带动了那么大的浪花，居然在死后会如此的沉默不言..真是太够好笑了点啊...」

筱生园式苦涩地笑了一声，前身依傍在了窗户的边框，双眸远望着天边的朝阳，清风所托起的帘布犹如皎洁的面纱。

「到底怎么了，筱生先生。」

野间百合问道。

「这么说吧，苑工有生的枪，是我故意给他的吧...」

「他不是，从高处坠落而死的吗....」

筱生园式笑了笑，随后背着野间百合，把左手的指尖指了指脑门的方位。

「是先枪中脑门，而后坠楼身亡的，不..应该说，在坠楼前他就已经死了。 而那把枪，是我给他的....我自己在犹豫，应不应该去做出私欲的判决时，他便拿起了枪。 你知道吗..特别好笑的一点，我在见他叩响扳机对准向自己的脑门开花的时候，居然会觉得，想要用法律和人民去制裁他。

啊啊...如果我早一点那么想，就不会那么犹豫不决了吧。」

听闻见筱生园式的话语，野间百合也在顿然间陷入了沉默，他凝望着男人的背影，内心不知有何种想法。

「你说...死亡是不是真的能带来救赎和解脱呢，野间。」

谁都回答不了的问题，二者在此番对话后，沉默了许久，并且都在为此而深深沉思着。

死亡，到底能否带来人类美好的幸福呢？ 

野间百合苦涩地露出微笑，他无奈摊开的手心，在不经意间顺出了环保袋中的慰问品，且说道：

「这谁知道去呢...」

望了望白色的日光散落医院底下的湖泊，金黄色的余辉闪耀地动荡在曲折的水波当中，泛起阵阵涟漪的色彩。

清风停住了静谧的摇曳，身后的白色帘布也在同一时刻落回平定的洁白墙体，筱生园式干脆地哼笑了一声。

好似得到了恍然大悟的答案一般，他转过了身子，朝着野间百合的位置鼓起了掌声，连连叫好道：

「对，没错..！这才是正确答案嘛，想那么多也不会有很多进展的嘛。 不过至少啊....至少有一点可以确认的是..」

筱生园式坐回了医院的白色病床，这让他度过了五日时光的单薄床单竟有了几分怀念的舒适，男人接过了野间百合呆在指尖的精美礼物盒，并将其贴入左侧的耳畔，轻微上下摇晃了少许。

在倾听见几声清脆怡人的音色后，筱生园式不禁扬起了以往的笑颜。

「至少有一点可以确认的是我们都还活着，手上还拿着来自于这个世界上的礼物。 不是吗？」

深刻地点了点头，在未等到跟前的他给予反应的同时，男人毫不遮掩地想要顺出下一个环保袋中的慰问品，哪怕这并非是他的。

「喂喂...这不是你的份哦，筱生先生。」

「什么嘛..！我就一个吗？就一个啊....切。」

无奈地挠了挠脖子，筱生园式妥协地往身后的枕套靠去，手上的礼物盒被放置在床头与绽放艳丽的花瓶一齐。

见着这副重新唤回以往的模样，野间百合安心地站起了身，他苦闷地笑着随即叹了口气，并把床边的两个袋子也给提到了手心。

踩着较为轻快的步伐走到病房的门口，筱生园式的声音叫住了他。

「记得替我说声问好，由麻酱也挺厉害的...啊，能活下来的都不错呢。」

微微点头，野间百合拉开了眼前的那道白色的门扉。

走在了医院三楼的走廊上，身后是3001号病房，而在面前的是纷纷踏来慰问的人潮，其中也有几位熟悉的身影，就例如筱生空濑一般，每次在公事探访的时候叫着这俩父女。

父亲，也就是那位穿着西服的男子，便是上原尤也。据说他参与的项目有十个里九个都特别能够让人收获到盆满钵仔。

而菲尼斯托尔酒店，就是他参与承包的项目之一。

只是由那一次事件看来，关于他的传闻或许也就仅此而已罢了。

「是百合哥哥..！」

在门前探出半个乖巧的脑袋瓜，扎着两边的马尾，小女孩直起水灵灵的大眼睛，冲着野间百合的方向兴奋地喊道。

不叫野间而是称呼为百合的缘故，也是因为小女孩的偏好，她觉得带有花一词在名字当中的男性，都是温柔而闻名。

当然，野间百合留给她的印象就是如此。

温柔体贴的大哥哥，并且还待由麻美乙分外周到，只不过少女本人好似并不乐意接受这份好意般，总是在野间百合提供帮助的同时，摆出一份固执的可爱脸蛋。

「早上好啊，铃铃骑士。」

野间百合走上了前来，他拎着两个环保袋在铃铃的面前晃摆了几下，而这也吸引住了女孩新奇的目光，她不再是止步于从门扉探出脑袋，整个人，整个身体都跑了出来，蹦跶着脚下巧丽的步伐。

「这难道是...！」

没有按耐住好奇心的女孩一把手抓住了其中一个袋子，而袋子中的礼物也让她喜悦到可以直奔上云霄。

她大声地万岁着野间百合的到来，一边将礼物怀揣于胸前，而病房里的父亲，也就是上原尤也在此刻走了出来。

他仍旧是那身干净整洁的西服，据说是他的媳妇亲自要求他形体端庄的，相比较这副严肃的成熟模样，上原尤也更喜欢当代年轻人的潮流呢。

「嘘..这里是医院哦，铃铃。」

「我知道啦，我知道啦...!」

闭合上清澈的眼眸，双手紧紧簇拥着野间百合带来的礼物，因为自己也是那场菲尼斯托尔酒店事故的伤员，所以女孩也有这份收取慰问品的资格。

当然，是假的。

其实在上原尤也的带领下，他们父女二人是基本毫发无损地走出了菲尼斯托尔酒店，并且远离了事故的区域。

但这又如何呢？

野间百合目送着铃铃重新跨入病房，双眸的视线也来到上原尤也那标志性的礼貌神色上。

「她很喜欢这个礼物呢。」

「啊，很抱歉啊...铃铃还不太懂事。 也许得多教导她一下的..哈哈。」

「其实也不用，小孩子就该是这样嘛。」

上原尤也稍稍闭合了一会儿双眼，像是在肯定某种想法般，他在睁开眼眸的瞬间，将双手感激地落在野间百合的双肩上。

「谢谢你，能把由麻小姐救出来。 如果只有我们俩活着的话..也太不符合天理了。」

面对着这份真切的情感，野间百合也不好再去说些拒绝的话语，他点了点头，默不作声地接受了这份感谢。

随后，在与父女俩简单的道别后，一个人踏进了此行的最终站。

由麻美乙就在医院的病床上，全身依旧穿搭着单调白色的病号服饰，虽说脸上的血色比在那场事故中恢复了很多，但余留在神情上的憔悴还是夺取了少许的精神。

褐色的秀发不知是否还算是短发来形容，已经长过肩的发丝无精打采地搭落在肩头的下方，还未至到胸部的距离。

少女一边咬着上原尤也父女带来的水果，一边充满不满地望着踏进病房的野间百合。

虽然说是夺取了几分精神，但作为由麻美乙的她来讲，区区皮毛罢了。

她的精神活力可是每时每刻百分百充沛的啊！

除非，有意料之外的情况。

例如早上下雨，肚子饿了冰箱没菜，没睡好还要早起，睡久了头晕...........反正。

她的精神活力可是每时每刻百分百充沛的啊！

「欢迎回来，野间先生。」

「由麻女士看起来很有精神嘛...」

野间百合无奈地露出苦笑，朝向美乙不代表友好的脸色。

「你不知道有句话是这么叫的吗，天气即为情感的镜子，时而天晴时而落雨。 我看今天啊..天气还算是不错的。」

由麻美乙干脆地咬了一口手上从上原尤也父女俩带来的苹果，在口中咀嚼咬下的果肉时，将双眼的目光投向白色帘布外的青空。

因无清风而托起的白色帘布正宁静地紧贴在墙边，所故窗外的景色似乎有了几分白色的朦胧，若隐若现的蔚蓝天空，飘然于天际的云端以及那闪耀璀璨的日光。

一切都宛若沉于漫天银色的长河中，而河的岸边就是少女自己望着的双眼。

注视的目光被几只停留在窗台的青色鸟鸣吸引，美乙缓缓放下了手中的苹果，思绪仿佛被带回了从前般地说道：

「还记得吗，在礼学院的日子..我的宿舍时常会有三两只成对的鸟儿落在我的窗台，那时的我对此很烦躁，毕竟整天在难得的休闲午后叽叽喳喳地叫着，这怎么能让人舒心啊。 可是你知道吗，野间。」

少女没有对视向身后的男人双眼，好似一个人自顾自地敞开了心扉，大谈着过往的琐事一般。

野间百合静静地聆听着，他的思绪仿佛也是被带回了那过去的岁月，只不过与由麻美乙不同的一点是。

他只能感到无止尽的虚无，寒冷。

少女停顿了少许，好似在强忍着眼眶中打转的泪珠，被回忆的感伤亦或是思念的情感噎住了呼出话语的喉间。

不想被他人看见，不想再被他看见自己的伤感亦或是各种多情的模样。

由麻美乙努力地，坚强地挺起了自己快要被泪水压垮的双肩，她噗嗤鼻息地大笑了几声，大大地咬了几口手上的苹果。

直到苹果都被自己吃完了。

直到泪水无法去忍住，划过了如花般貌美的脸颊。

视着身下白色的床单被泪水打湿，美乙妥协了一般，她勾起了无奈的笑意，转过了侧颜，朝着野间百合的方向笑道：

「那都是骗自己的胡话。 那时的我根本就不是在烦躁叽叽喳喳的吵闹，而是一种，更为让人露齿大笑的东西....为什么，它们能够成对的快乐，能够成对的嬉笑，能够有目标的翱翔呢..为什么，就我一个人会因为那些别人随随便便就有的事而懊恼，甚至烦躁呢。

一开始的我，会因此烦躁，后来的我，会因此害怕，焦虑。 自己会不会是怪物，自己会不会是不正常的，自己那抛弃过往的一切，将家人的一切曾经都埋下遗忘的葬礼，这到底..会不会是错误的选择。

我那时候真的不明白，一点都不明白，只差一点。 我或许就不会再是自己了吧...由麻美乙，由麻美乙...由麻美乙..哈哈。」

过往的泪水潜下于微笑的神色，美乙试图想要将双手抬起，去擦拭去留在眼眶的泪珠时，野间百合的指尖温柔地伸了过来。

男人轻微地拭去了打转的泪珠，把留下痕迹的晶莹淡去于指尖。

野间百合的温柔彻底触动到了美乙的内心，她不再去想要压抑自己的情绪，发出哽咽的声色喊道：

「...谢谢你.....谢谢你...若不是有你在的话..我会放弃...我百分百会放弃，不论是这次，还是昨天，亦或是明天，若不是有你这种家伙的存在..由麻美乙到底还算是什么？

一个爱哭的小女孩罢了啊。」

拥入野间的怀抱，少女极力地哭喊着，不顾窗外，门外，世界之外的任何打搅，只要是现在就好，只要是如今的那么几分几秒也罢。

有那么一次机会就好。

好想要报答。

特别想要道谢。

因为有你，我才会活着。

因为有你，我才不是怪物。

因为有你，我才不会后悔当初的自己。

野间百合轻轻地抚摸着美乙发颤的双肩，泪水与那哭喊声好似直入他的心扉，倾听着今日的事实，倾听着少女抛下伪装的面貌。

男人的内心是否会因此而得到所谓的爱实感呢？

追寻了那么久的答案，答案就在眼前。

而为何呢？

明明有了答案，心里还是会空荡无物，心里还是充溢了令人心寒的虚无。

自己的存在究竟是什么？

野间百合咬咬牙，他开始想要唾弃上帝的不公，他开始想要去辱骂上帝的恶趣味。

为什么，这到底是为什么？

无法去找到答案，明明付出了所有。

明明去追寻了一生。

为什么，上帝还是如此的不公。

如同一个爱看人类出笑话的拙劣小孩，上帝把奋斗当作了无所谓，把失败当作了故事的尽头与结局。

找不到。

这根本就不是答案。

自己一生都在追寻的答案，哪怕是在自以为找到的瞬间，也只是那可笑的自欺欺人罢了。

到底是什么...

在听完了美乙的心里话，在听完了少女那由衷的感谢与情思。

野间百合彻底知晓了，先前的自己就是一个傻瓜，愚蠢至极的傻蛋。

就把这种无聊恶心的东西，当作了答案？！

当作了自己一生追求的全部？！

别开玩笑了....！！

我才不会是那么敷衍的家伙！！

愤怒地咬紧了嘴角，双眸的目光怒视着遥不可及的苍穹，那是上帝所处在的地方。

那是，一个极其恶劣的家伙，所处在的地方。

将努力当作了笑话，把悲剧当作了故事的结局。

这到底是多么...恶劣的玩笑！

之所以会在那年找到她，之所以会追随她的脚步，之所以会一直关注，一直体贴她，之所以..会拯救她。

这都是因为她就是答案。

但现在。

在少女埋入自己的怀中因情思而流泪时，这一切的一切都水落石出了一般。

根本就不是答案。

野间百合知道了，这个叫做由麻美乙的女人。

根本就不是答案。

因为，作为野间百合追寻一生，追求一辈子的答案，根本就不会那么简单，令人感到恶心。

如果爱的实感，温暖的实感，美好幸福的实感，就是如此无聊乏味的恶心之物，那么到底...到底还要为了什么而去追求。

这次得出的结论让野间百合为之呕吐，他强忍着要浮现于言表的怒意，还在装作样子地陪伴着怀中的少女。

而深入情感当中的美乙，当然不会。

去看见此时的野间百合，是何种表情。

-追寻代价.FIN


	5. 遥远之光/彼岸の光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二十世纪的末路，带来了属于全新时代的21世纪。时光荏苒，岁月宛若一条长河将过往与未来汇聚成了一段绢细的水流。在二十一世纪开始的6年后，位于日本东海岸的一座新升的都市，峡海市。围绕于一片广阔的圆心海水潭而建立起来的梦幻城市，而故事的开始也就是从峡海市的一日深夜中拉开了序幕，据一名目击者阐述，那天夜里，他看见了影子在杀人。/世紀の末路は、新しい時代に属する21世紀をもたらした。時間がどんどん過ぎて，歳月はまるで長い川のようだ過去と未来を束ねて、紡いだ水の流れになった。二十一世紀から六年後に，日本東海岸にあるニューリットルの都市，峡海市。広大な円心海水の潭をめぐって作られた夢の都市です，物語の始まりは、峡海市の一日の深夜から始まった。目撃者によると、その夜、彼は影を見て殺人していたという。

╳ 序幕 ╳

时钟塔的最底下，藏匿着【贤者】和【隐者】的神秘，他们各自被魔术协会.时钟塔赋予极高的荣誉与赞颂，并且后氏也因此名誉感到分外自豪，骄傲的面容满溢于风光当中。

桥底在哪里？

桥底在英国伦敦，大英博物馆的时钟塔最底部。

那里是散发出刺鼻与腐败气息的深渊。

那里不可能会有光，那里不可能会有公正。

那里只会有绝对的权利与那嫉妒心的拙劣阴暗。

几盏孤立的灯火飘荡在四壁严实的地底，赤红色的砖块以及几处爬满苔藓的过道，与其说是被现代遗忘的空间，不如确切来讲，是沉浸于过去辉煌的老顽固。

魔术师们因供奉神秘的尊贵，将现代化的一切都付之于唾弃的厌恶心态，他们始终是保护神秘，坚持守护神秘的第一先锋队。

而这里的古典建筑风格以及那毫无现代化气息的阴森地底，便如同具象化魔术师们的固执那般。

他们将神秘托付于外表，内在，并希望能够通过最肤浅的外表把其永恒地保存。

只是，这都仅仅是痴心妄想的空谈罢了。

对于行走在这片弥漫刺鼻气味的过道男性来说，这一切都莫过于一场杰出的欢笑喜剧，一群执迷顽固的老不死，因为内心无法得到满足，而强迫现代的某些做出他们不想要得到的改变。

简直是滑稽至极。

穿着黑色外衣，因地底的四壁不通风，身后的衣摆显得无力地垂落，脚边踩响的步伐踏在一地的砖石上。

瓦砾，蜘蛛丝，几盏微弱的灯火。

这一切的一切，都仿佛在掩盖一个令人作呕的真相。

刺鼻的气息愈加靠近，糜烂的腐朽感便越发充溢上建筑的黑暗角落，男人举起了手中亮起的灯光，双腿跨过了一个留有一滩水渍的破损台阶。

眼前的，是数不尽的试验室般运作的仪器管子。

盛满了浑浊的液体，刺鼻的气味也是因此而来。

男人走到了这片无法入目的残忍景象面前，满溢着液体的仪器管子当中是一颗颗鲜活的大脑连着数条，亦或是寥寥几根的线条与丝线。

几道泡沫涌起的波涛刺激着管中的脑袋存活，并且还要其链接的线条保持新鲜活跃的状态。

举起指尖紧握的手电，男人双眸无神地望着管子上写下的各色备注。

EMIYA, ANDER, ASAMIK, LOLIAYA.....——————

众多人名被标注在了冰冷的字牌上，哪怕他们的大脑以及那代表生命传承的希望，魔术刻印仍旧活在于这个管子当中，也不知道还是不是能够称之为存在于世这种美好的说法。

衣着简朴，身上带着的东西也很体现出现代化的迹象，男人一切的行为举止都好似在表明着他并非是一名出色的魔术师，亦或是行走于魔术道路的人。

但让人几乎惊呼出声的一点是，他运作术式与魔术的手段却异常的高超，好似继承于某位名门魔导师一般，男人很出色也很快速地完成了这次的任务。

重新站起一次又一次蹲伏许久的身子，男人凝视着每一个散发着刺鼻气味的管子，里边仅存有着孤立的大脑，其连接的线条，也就是魔术刻印的存在，已是荡然无存。

像是从未存在过于这片大地，男人长叹了一口意义不明的悲哀，背起身后的包囊，转向了地底的出口处。

◆

英国伦敦，魔术协会本部时钟塔。

共十二位君主，其中有五位在座，两位姗姗来迟，但也到达了今日重要会议的会晤地。

君主.梅雅斯提亚。

君主.洛克.贝尔费邦。

君主.阿切洛特。

君主.巴瑟梅罗.罗雷莱雅。

君主.埃尔梅罗二世。

到场的君主围坐于圆形的桌前，身后靠着的座椅是绒质感的奢华产物，高挂在天花板之上的壁画似如一双凌厉的眼瞳，审判着在座的各位时钟塔君主。

首先，是坐在前头的老奴谈起了今日的紧急性质会议。

「在座的各位既然都是时钟塔的君主，那么想必多多少少也从一些小道消息上知道了吧。」

听闻着一反常态的严肃语调，围坐在圆桌前的君主们都面露了难色，毕竟这是一种确切的说法，并且事态十分不容乐观的看待。

但是，疑点似乎太过于繁多，让人不禁会产生是不是有人故意而为之的结果。

「....现在还来得及吗。」

坐近在老奴身旁的男性眉头紧锁，他垂低着头，像是在自说自话一般低语了一声，且被四周的君主们清楚地闻见。

这如同是一种审问，审问在座君主的内心。

还来得及吗？现在。

距离事故发生已过了六小时，这六小时间，犯人或许早已有了摆脱时钟塔追究的强力方案，并且逃到了四海八方以及天涯海角之远有余。

相比较平常的事件，如若那场事故的魔术师有这般的行动计划觉悟，时钟塔也一定不会像现在如今焦虑，毕竟在座的部分高层都只是在明面上做做维护秩序的样子罢了。

何必要大费周章，来追捕一个难以拥有结果的事物呢？

只是，这一次不一样。

藏匿于英国伦敦，魔术协会本部的时钟塔【桥底】。

被封印指定且保存于管子中的魔术刻印以及珍贵研究结论材料，都消失的无影无踪。

这是一种事态极其严重的事故。

就好似一个人在警察的眼皮底下犯下各种极端罪行那般，并且还让其逃之夭夭。

不禁损害了名誉，甚至还危及魔术世界的第一要领，藏匿神秘。

沉默在君主.梅亚斯提亚的低语中蔓延，直至不知何处响来的钟声，沉重地打破了在座的死寂。

「封印指定执行者已经派出了，按照道理来讲，应该不会来不及。」

身后依傍的椅背，君主.阿切洛特不紧不慢地说道，双眼的余光瞄向一言不发的君主.埃尔梅罗二世的脸上。

是的，如果按照往常的惯例，这位最为年轻的君主，时钟塔最受欢迎的男性教师，埃尔梅罗二世，绝对会大说一通的推理分析，且格外理智地得到有用的结论。

但是。

面对如今这个极其需要一份理智结论的惨重事故，这位名誉双收的埃尔梅罗二世却选择令人狐疑的沉默。

如若是先前的降灵科六月之事所影响，想起来也算是情有可原，但这并不可能，不，应该说是百分百的不可能。

六月的事情已经得到了完美的解决，甚至就是在这位埃尔梅罗二世的指导下出色结束的。

所以这根本不会拥有可能性。

那么回到了起点，疑惑，不解，焦虑。

在座的君主难免都会拥有其中之一的情感，他们各自望着彼此冷漠的视线，令人可笑的一点，唯独那张不是生命存在的画作中，那一双眼睛是最为炯炯有神的。

到底是多么可笑的事情。

「...今天就先到这里，既然执行者已经出发，我们也只能等待他的结果了。 毕竟，就从现在的情况来看，各位也好似并不怎么惊慌呢。」

老奴，也就是圆桌最前边的君主.巴瑟梅罗勾起了异样的微笑，她第一个站起了身子，双脚踩着离开的步伐，逐渐淡出在座其余四位君主的视野。

随着时间的推进，在座的君主也逐步退场，除了一开场就沉默不语的君主.埃尔梅罗二世仍是一股冷漠到纠结的病态。

他一直在思考着答案的真相，并且试图去抹除在脑海中得出另一个答案。

只不过这如同徒劳般存在，因为这位君主.埃尔梅罗二世比谁都要清楚，答案只有一个，而且就在眼前，就在底下，就在他身处的恶魔心脏，时钟塔当中。

他环视着已散开的会议，圆桌以及座椅再次归回了沉寂的状态。

双眼注意到了画作的审讯目光，埃尔梅罗二世的决心与理念也更加肯定了起来，他在最后站起了身子，倒数第二个离开了现场。

而在会议的角落，蜘蛛使魔正偷探着这里的一切。

◆

事故发生后的第十二个小时，当晚的伦敦陷入一片阴雨的死寂，街道上本就寥寥无几的行人，在今晚的纷扰雨季看来更加不可去计量。

实际上，不只是今晚，已是接连数夜。

整个英国伦敦都沉寂在一片来自死亡的威胁中，每日清晨被发现抛尸街头的尸骸以肉眼可见的数量剧增，而英国的警方却对此毫无方案可言。

可谓是完美的犯罪。

无蛛丝马迹。

无半点分毫的破绽。

就连资历最深的老警探都对此扬起了硕大的问号，逐渐的，他们开始不再去追查犯人，而是去找他行动的动机。

所以，现如今的伦敦深夜已不再容得下除警方与杀人鬼外任意闲人，即使是警方在内的部分人员，也对这片好似沾满不详气息的伦敦雨夜感到不可抗拒的恐惧与彷徨。

一名叫做杰罗斯.维塞尼亚的年轻警察正是其中一员，此刻的他就坐在巡逻夜间的警车上，因怕打扰到居民，警车的顶上并未亮起熟悉的灯光。

雨滴急促地敲响着车窗，而被雨水朦胧的窗外是一条条空荡的街道，若不是仍旧存有路灯，这里或许会是一片深沉的漆黑。

担忧的阴霾充溢在杰罗斯俊美的脸庞，灿烂的金色短发与端正的迷人五官，十足十是一位好莱坞巨星般存在的年轻小伙，正穿着与他人分外不同的责任。

胸前的警徽虽有金渡边，但在此刻的罪孽之夜，毫无一丝荣耀的光彩。

惨白的车灯伴随着哗哗作响的倾盆大雨，整座伦敦城犹如步入了坟墓般，浑身上下都挤满了不详的死寂。

杰罗斯想要去打起精神，试图去忘却掉萦绕于心头的恐惧，抬起僵住不知有多久的指尖，握紧身旁放着的热咖啡。

虽然才只是3月，天气与气温的感觉却如同置入了凛冽的寒冬。

不可去否认的一点，杰罗斯要穿的衣服也变得要多一点。

灌入了一口口浓厚的咖啡，除徒增一身暖意外，杰罗斯发觉这一点意义都没有，只要窗外依旧是阴雨，只要天空还沉在黑夜无法破晓。

这萦绕于心头，形如恶魔般的恐惧存在，始终还是会敲打着自己紧绷的神经，只差一步，恐惧就会占据发颤的全身。

杰罗斯双手渐渐靠向了胸前，热咖啡已见了底。

雨声仍在缠绵，黑夜依如往常。

他需要得到救赎，哪怕是虚假的，还是虔诚的珍贵，此生由衷地第一次，想要去祈祷神明的奇迹。

「我的上帝啊...让这该死的夜晚快点结束吧。」

同行的老警探本是看着各种小年轻的脸色沉默着，他知悉这些初出茅庐的小警察还不至于配有如此彪悍，能够撑得住如今事态的大全心态。

所以他会在与新手一同上路巡夜时，表示出沉默。

因为不知道自己该怎么去安慰，或许会说错话，男人始终会保持着沉默，并且会在黑夜破晓的黎明后，请上那些活下来的人喝上一杯。

毕竟谁都不知道，自己还能撑过多少晚。

「哈哈...哈哈哈..杰罗斯，你不是不信上帝吗。 叫什么，无神主义者，对吧？」

但是，这举动太让身边的老警官为之大笑，他实在对不起自己先前保持的沉默寡言，竟然会如此破功。

老警官腾出一只手的空闲，理了理自己邋遢的胡须，黑色的过肩短发是自己染成的结果，据说他并不以自己金发的面貌为之感到高兴。

这影响自己的性格，感觉太过于阳光了点。

只不过，这放开嘴大笑的样子怎么样都不会去想到他之前是怎么个高冷姿态。

杰罗斯无奈地耸了耸肩，脸上没有浮出应付的笑意，毕竟这根本不足以驱散他心态的焦躁与恐惧。

「还板着脸呢..真有那么怕吗？」

杰罗斯点了点头，他承认自己是真的害怕，并且毫不掩饰自己的胆怯。

老警官在得到杰罗斯确切的答复后，脸上露出苦涩的微笑，他依旧在双手驾驶着在无人的伦敦深夜巡逻的警车，双眼聚精会神地注视着被雨水打湿的前方。

只是，他的话却给到了身边的他。

害怕到发抖的男人。

是的，谁都会害怕，毕竟看了那副残忍的景象，谁都难免会感到焦虑。

自己是人啊，人类是会有未来的啊。

如果就因如此而丧失了生命，自己不就白活了一趟吗？

所有人都这么想，包括老警官本人。

苦涩的笑后，老警官缓缓地吐露道心声，他像是在说给杰罗斯听的同时，自己也在重复着，坚定着此番的言语。

「这谁不会害怕呢。 如果就这么白白死在了这个晚上，明天一早变得不再是人的模样，像是一块块畜生的肉一样抛掷街头毫无尊严地死去，谁能叫好啊，那种混蛋的事情。」

雨声敲打着车窗，杰罗斯回过头，他望见老警官的面容上全是无谓的神色，尽管说是如此，但其内心如同一片燎原的野火般，试图将这黑天彻底点亮。

苦笑了一声，老警官继续说道：

「而我自己本人啊...也是个胆小怕死的人，特别是在前不久，自己已经是处于半退休的无赖状态，工作不认真，干啥都拖拖拉拉，吊儿郎当。 哎呀..反正安图拉斯是这么讲的，那个老不死的东西哟....每次看到他，就像看到一面镜子一样难受。

但是，你知道吗？ 就在这起事件发生的第二天，我虽表面行事了几会，对于案件本身也毫无兴趣，所以比谁都要早下了现场，跑去一边没人的角落，去吸点东西来爽爽自己。

只不过啊....一位受害者的妻子走了过来，她望着我，两眼挤满了泪花，语气哽咽，但即便如此，她还是能够清楚地说着。

你是警察，对吧？

啊，看到了她的样子，就让我想起曾经的那面镜子。 镜子上有许多个我，但从不缺少那个作为警察的我，事实上，我本以为他已经消失了，结果..他一直在，像个狗娘养的鬼魂一样。」

杰罗斯静静地听完了这些，可内心的恐惧仍旧不减，甚至多出了几分疑惑。

这到底跟恐惧有什么关联？

这到底，能为这片黑夜带来什么？

双眼一不注意地视向了前方，耳边传入了老警官的声音。

「你得要知道啊，杰罗斯。 如果我们不出马去解决这个案件，还会有更多人像是那些畜生的肉块一样死在街头的，所以啊...怕死可以，但绝对不要因为怕死，把那些本不应该死的家伙推入死亡啊。」

话音刚落，警车便停在了某处小巷的入口，老警官好似察觉到了什么，在简单指示出几个小小的等待命令后，自己下了车。

车门打开的刹那，是一股令人闻到发晕的刺鼻气味。

杰罗斯很知道这是什么，自己也通常见过法医使用。

福尔马林的味道，怎么会在这？

不仅是杰罗斯，老警官也是如此发问着。

不知过了多久，还是一丝回复都没有，杰罗斯比起等得不耐烦，他更怕自己一个人停留在此时的伦敦深夜。

男人打开了车门，冒着凛冽的狂风与大雨，踏着脚下哗啦啦的步伐，靠入了先前老警官消失的小巷。

福尔马林的气息犹在，甚至每向前走一步，就愈加可闻见那般。

手颤抖地持起枪，一步步地挪动在黑夜的小巷。

雨声的轰鸣与风声的狂啸，身体仿佛变得轻飘飘地，一下子就能垮倒，并被风吹走那般。

杰罗斯瞪大起了双眼，在他望清黑暗前方是倒地不省人事的老警官时，双腿急促地奔跑起来，呼吸如同燃烧的烈火般刺痛着运作的肺部。

半蹲下身，在试着去呼出关切言语之时，老警官的手抓住了他。

「跑....」

跑...？

「这不可能...！！这是我不允许的啊..！！！」

杰罗斯在逃跑的念头一起的刹那，耳畔的声音宛若回到了先前安然无恙的警车内，老警官说的话如同一句警醒，让胆怯的男人知道自己还能去做些什么。

不只是去克服恐惧，还要将恐惧斩除。

这是只有他们警察才能去做到的。

保卫英国皇家的荣誉，保卫大英的人民生活在一片辉煌的明日之下。

杰罗斯记起了自己当初所发出的誓言，逃避与胆怯都在这时的他心中荡然无存。

费劲地抬起老警官沉重的身躯，杰罗斯无视着耳边的谩骂，一意孤行地要把身后的他活着带回去。

「快...快放下..」

「我说过了，科洛先生。 这是不可能的事情！」

「.....你想活着..吗？」

老警官吐出了几口似乎最后的气息，如此幽幽地讲道。

杰罗斯诧异的内心迫使他回过头，在双眼转向身后的小巷黑夜时，鼻腔与喉咙间便被鲜血给淹没。

全身乏力地倒地，冰冷的雨水无情地击打着这具在风寒中受苦的躯体，双眼和意识逐渐昏沉，开始觉得自己真的在被风带走了一样。

杰罗斯没有去了解自己是因何而死，只是深知了一点确切的真相。

原来死亡，可以这般宁静与安详。

雨夜缠绵的小巷，一位身着黑色大衣，衣摆被狂风涌起的黑发男人，由漆黑的角落站出在警车灯光所照亮的出口。

他手持着先前背在身后的包囊，双眸毫无感情色彩地凝视着地下的两具寒尸，心中未有涌起半点波澜。

「总算是盼到你出来了啊。」

小巷的另一边，一名衣着白色风衣的男性勉强地勾起笑意，一只手把弄着古罗马时期的短刃，也就是匕首之类的存在。

名为弗鲁德，封印指定的执行者，也就是这次抓捕行动的第一执行人。

男人的双眼互相专注着各方，没有容进二人思考范围的两具尸体横卧在阴暗潮湿的小巷，如果是按照时间点来看，这位执行者其实大有机会救下这两位警察。

但代价则是打草惊蛇，而这同时也是他不可容许的。

毕竟在魔术的这条道路与世界，无关者之死已是格外常见的日常。

弗鲁德步步靠前，而小巷出口处的男人也丝毫未有退下之意，这个觉悟其实并不出乎意料，在执行者的记忆里，还是有着许多人如他那般毅然的魔术师。

「你是...隐者还是贤者呢？..啊，估计两个都算，两个都不算吧。 也罢，你知道我这把刀叫做什么吗？」

执行者停在了第一具尸体的身上，他挥动着手中的匕首，朝着男人的方向问道。

沉默过了许久，直至男人想要开口去说道什么时，弗鲁德却止住了他的发言，像是如果这句话给他说了出来，自己也不好办一样。

「叫做布鲁图，一把为大爱而存在的短刃...！」

脚下凝聚起了身旁呼啸的狂风，全身仿若被风雨包裹住一般，形同盔甲的存在同时，又似如雷电带动起的风雨般共舞而起。

执行者唤动起匕首的寒光，在即将夺其心脏的瞬间，脚下的两名尸体站起，且身上有着一股简陋的魔术气息。

虽然是一种临时性质，甚至是一种浪费至极的方法。

男人把自己从时钟塔【桥底】带出来的贵重魔术刻印，给潦草地传承到了两名凡人身上，而这也促使了反噬，乃至于魔术刻印的本身就是一种炸药，随时会把此时的主人给炸的粉碎。

执行者苦涩地笑出声，他完全没有想到这个男人会如此无聊到这种地步。

说是带走魔术刻印，还不如说是将其封印指定的存在给抹除，这种残次到极点的方法，如果被其他魔术师看到的话，或许会愤怒到哑口无言。

到底是何种魔术师才会做出如此恶心的做法。

把珍贵的刻印交托给凡人，并且过程十分潦草，完全不在乎魔术刻印会存活多长，亦或是能够使用多少的完美性质，就如同把一张碎纸强行黏在一个人身上。

不，魔术刻印本身并不是碎纸，只是如果方法根本不妥当，且在不妥当之上外加各色胡来因素。

那么魔术刻印就一点意义都没有，只是一种形式炸弹般的存在埋进了生物的体内罢了。

弗鲁德很清楚自己的处境，如果自己轻举妄动的话，或许就会被两具尸体给活活炸死，那两个暴走的魔力可不是现在毫无防御礼装的执行者能够全身而退的。

「...今天算是输了啊。」

留下这句话后，执行者放下了杀意，坐在了小巷的一角，催促着男人尽快离开。

「你快点走吧，还有其他家伙在等着你。 如果他们来了，或许就不会顾及我的安危随便乱上了。 我可不想现在就死啊。」

落下了结果后，身着黑衣的男子也发觉到了剩余三者的存在，自己也深知逃跑就在现在，刻不容缓的时刻。

在男人离开后的三分钟内，其余三名执行者也来到了现场，并把尸体上的魔术刻印在爆炸的边缘中回收。

而被封印指定的魔术师，却早已消失的无影无踪，如同从未存在过那般，消散在伦敦今夜的阴雨当中。

◆

褪去深沉的黑夜面纱，伦敦的日照仍旧未有以圆满的面貌回归到被死亡气息所笼罩的大地，厚重的浓雾恍若一道坚固的城墙，似存在于挺立，似缥缈而飞散。

白雾覆盖了整个伦敦，车前，街角，店铺的灯光显得朦胧而迷茫。

行人踏在了古典式风格的道路上，有意识地去想要躲避开警车的目光，他们都知道，在如今的伦敦之下，如若有一辆警车亦或是警察前来到他的身旁，那想必是凶多过吉。

警戒线拉起，衣着制服的警方正调查着昨晚阴雨留下的礼物。

碎裂的尸块，五脏六腑等各种器官如同松散而下的积木，伴随着流淌在大街上的鲜红，赤裸裸地呈现在大众的视野跟前。

令人作呕的腥臭味弥漫在浓雾缭绕的上空，收拾案发现场的工作人员也为残忍到无法入目的景象而紧皱起眉头。

又多了两具死伤。

在警员存活的名单上，两位警察被划去了生存过的足迹。

◆

斯拉，一处被隔离在彼岸的魔术小镇。

通往斯拉的道路仅有一条却多到哪里都能前往，如同存在于童话故事里的仙境般，这里有着被当今科学所不能知晓的神秘，禁忌之术。

外边的书籍刊物或许会用魔法之类的词汇去形容斯拉内的事物存在。

但事实并非如此。

在身处于仙境，其绝非仙境的斯拉中，是一群魔术师，他们拥有的法术也并不完全是奇迹之术，相反，他们有些是用更加复杂的手段去实现科学轻而易举就能达成的结果。

说实在的，斯拉没有高歌飞舞的精灵，也无磅礴大气的瀑布以及那大好河山的风光，这里是与外边伦敦城毫无二异差距的普通英国小镇。

只不过住在斯拉的人，有部分是固执的老头，有部分是满腔热血的青年。

他们都赋予了希望向着明天与未来而奔跑，他们并不会过多的去在意世界是如何变化的，仅会去了解自己要如何，去变化世界，去维护世界留下的真理，去探寻世界的唯一。

魔术是利用，是道路，是通往被诸多魔术师所称之为根源之涡的途径之一，通常的魔术师们会把这些前进的路形容为一块块砖石，而一个人的一生就是其中一块，魔术刻印就是在先前铺设的道路。

有名魔术师曾说过，身为人的一生实在过于短暂，而通往根源的路却异常的遥远，且形如永恒般的存在。

之所以会有魔术刻印的出现，也就因为如此。

大多数魔术师们都深知自己是无力之徒的一点，所以往往他们都会将后来与希望寄托于自己的传承之人，如若没有意外状况，那传承之人便是魔术师本人的子孙后代们。

秉持着哪怕自己不能亲身到达，也要让后来的他们为自己完成，不辜负先河的决心始终是魔术师们研究的前列理由。

但我们都说过一点，通往根源之涡的道理实在是遥远，宛如一片遥望无际的海面，没有浪涛没有浪花，平静到唯有波光粼粼的泛光在衬托着魔术师们以毕生心血搭设出的一座桥梁亦或是阶梯。

现在，魔术与魔法的时代开始被科学所取代，习得此禁忌之术的人也愈加懂得了藏匿神秘的可贵，之所以会有斯拉这片世外之土的存在，也就是因此。

魔术师们需要一个能够让他们长久待处的位置，也需要一个安心的居所，而这，就是斯拉存在于世间的意义。

每个物品，每件事情，每位人物都有其存在的意义。

他们或许会轻如鸿毛般活着，或许会重于泰山的鼎立，但无论结果如何，导向何处，所有的万物皆有存在的意义。

只是。

也许会有那么几个例外，徘徊在世界之外。

他们不认为自己的存在有意义，他们并不会觉得自己的存在能给现在带来意义，行走于世界之外的他们难免会感到孤独，孤单，但绝对不会，表示出自己有意义的存在。

浓雾漫过斯拉的街道，哪怕是以魔术的成果结界，也不会是自然的对手。

一间看上去随时会坍塌都不足为奇的公寓楼内，君主埃尔梅罗二世正侧着身，紧锁住的眉间与疲倦的双眸远望着白雾笼罩的窗外。

杂物堆积的办公桌上，有着那么几张额外显眼的A4纸张。

君主埃尔梅罗二世不像是以往的魔术师，有着比较老旧的魔术理念。 这位君主更加有着向现代靠近，且不会去抵触的平常心态。

而这一份显然由打印机而出的纸张，也就是埃尔梅罗二世特有心态的结果之一。

雪茄的烟香随着火柴燃起的微亮而飘荡四周，整座稍显冰凉的室内在霎时间恢复了一道熟悉的光景。

烟草的香气与那萦绕于身的白烟，君主埃尔梅罗二世的精神仍旧似他那一如既往的疲态般，他无法去想通一点。

那个即使是用了一个晚上也无法去想通的一点。

最近在时钟塔传得沸沸扬扬的封印指定魔术师，也就是A4纸上记录着的人物档案。

埃尔梅罗二世因知晓了太过无趣的真相后，转而将注意力放在了关于这位魔术师的身上，经过了一晚上的通宵查询和思考，君主大概也知道了几分关于那位封印指定的事情。

时间白晋，一个不论在哪里都十分奇怪的拗口名字。

该名男子出生自远东地区，亚洲人。

年幼时的他与自己的亲生父母相依为命，在日本的小城市内，只不过有一天，还处在男孩阶段的时间白晋将他的双亲残忍弑杀，且在多日后被捕。

但好巧不巧的是，一位威名远扬的魔术师，不...应该是调律师，他那不知为何而爆棚的慈爱之心接受了这位拥有扭曲童年的孩子，并把他抚养成人。

可是，故事的悲剧还未止步于此，就在其收养他十余年后，男人重演了那年弑杀双亲的惨案，把自己的养父也残杀于自身的双手。

亲人的鲜血染红在他的身上，永不褪去。

1998年，情人节当晚，东京的街头赫然高挂着十七个热恋男女的人头，而这也是他干的。

1999年，泰国一家航班坠机太平洋，数十位人员伤亡，十位人员失踪直至今日未有一丝消息，想必也不可能会有生还，而这，仍旧是他的所作所为。

2000年，美国一家三口被其截肢放入桶中，抛弃至荒山野岭，数个星期才被人发现....这同时也不用说是谁的所为。

2001年，2002年，2003年，2004年....围绕着整个世界发生的多起惨不忍睹的凶杀案件，都出自于时间白晋之手。

时至今日，他依旧在神明创造的圣洁土地上，犯下饕餮的罪行，且正义迟迟未降临于他的头上。

埃尔梅罗二世一旦回想起这些令人竖起寒毛的事实经历，双眼就会不经意间瞄向纸张上印着的照片。

黑色的头发，脸色比起一般的亚洲人还要多几分惨淡的白，而那双眼瞳是无一丝光泽的黯淡存在。

说是人类，不如赐予他真正的名字。

杀人鬼。

利用养父教导的魔术，滥杀无辜且毫无悔意，甚至还要在今日加上罪恶的一笔，也就因他是如此恶劣之人，那位老奴才会找上他的吧。

埃尔梅罗二世无奈地叹了口气，他似乎没有注意到自己已经站在窗前呆住了许久，当男人转过身，房间内本就只有他一人的局面变化为了三人。

君主.巴瑟梅罗正优雅地端坐在房间的沙发上，双唇细腻地品着被一旁少女泡好的红茶。

「Lord.巴瑟梅罗.罗蕾莱雅.....你是什么时候..不，我不该问您这些的。」

起初的惊讶转化为了深深的不解，君主埃尔梅罗二世出乎老奴的意料，脸上毫无气愤的意思，相反男人好似如往常那般，强压住自己的疲倦，拙劣地露出一副镇定的神色。

只是那因熬夜而憔悴的脸庞以及那时不时紧锁的眉间，是无法去骗人的。

之所以会称之为拙劣，也是因此。

老奴在品尝了一口手中拿起的杯中红茶后，给了身旁站着的少女一个温柔地微笑，以表示感谢此茶之美。

「那你该问些什么呢，Lord.埃尔梅罗二世。」

轻偏过双眼的目光，老奴的视线宛若一阵冰霜般，沉重的寒意刺入这位与他对视的男人身上。

君主埃尔梅罗二世不自然地端正好自己的仪容外貌，强忍住因压迫感而受到的几分难耐，双眸格外坚毅地和对方四目相对起来。

男人松下了口中叼着的雪茄，在示意尊重来宾的同时，也是在为自己的态度来一次严肃的表态。

已经太过多的疑惑缠绕在伦敦乃至于整个世界的身上了，而且也是时候该有人算清一下这笔账单的分量了。

今日的伦敦清晨，浓雾会在君主埃尔梅罗二世的真相宣言下，彻底散去。

老奴注意到了男人已知深意的目光，脸上充满了无奈的歉意，且微微勾起了异样的笑意，她似乎在期待着，真相被揭发，且公众于外界后的轰动是如此之大。

但事实真是如此吗？

埃尔梅罗二世试想了许多的结果，到最后，即使真相没变，但其存在的意义却开始扑朔迷离了起来。

不知时间过了多久，男人仿佛打散了心中的阴霾，面容上的神色显露出一丝苦涩与难耐，他实在是不会去想到。

真相的意义是如此的，原来如此。

「格蕾...」

「...是！师傅。」

被突然间叫住的少女稍显惊讶了几下，本就站直的身子更加紧绷了起来。

少女隔着兜帽的边沿，耳旁去侧听着男人的话语。

◆

浓雾弥漫的街头小巷，这里是伦敦城最为偏僻的荒原，几座孤单的身影屹立在云雾缭绕的上空，警方调查案件有了进一步的结果。

根据多日残留于现场的线索资料分析，虽有好几处无意义的点，但至少在排序了上百次过后，伦敦的警方总算是得到了让人直呼爽快的答复。

在每一次残留于现场的蛛丝马迹中，有那么几点是分外相通且在伦敦城便能逐一排除而搜查到的地方材料，建筑废料。

这座建立于第二次工业革命的农场是被时代荒废的遗物，唯有嚎哭的风声吹响着早已无人问津的土地。

警方的行动推断是理智性的，他们或许会不放过这一次的机会，但同时也会尊重人权的生命，先派遣出几名先锋查看也是最后得出的方案。

只不过，这真的是人权吗？

倘若真要讲究人权，那么谁来为这些去赴死的人倡导这个政治呢？

不安的咽了一口唾沫，同行的有三名警察，其中两位是本该今夜巡逻的人员，但如今被派遣到这次抓拿杀人鬼的任务来，多少觉得有点不妥善。

「...就是前面的这栋房子吗。」

洛夫警官理了理自己有点塌下来的帽子，眯着双眼从浓厚的白雾中窥探着旧时代的残骸，木制的农业加工厂。

因失火亦或是硬件不过关，工人罢工，老板欺压的反正各色负面消息，这家工厂已然失去了活跃的生命，它如同一座不会被挪走的墓碑，一座被人遗忘的时代，停留在这片缭绕的云雾间。

「你说说今天，我们三有多倒霉啊...也许晚上不用死，自己倒在这里没了。」

一旁的汤克却没有洛夫警官的好心态，他由衷地感到自己的可悲，并且十分乐意现在就走人，双眼每望一次那沉寂于雾霾中的建筑，内心的忐忑就愈加难耐地在神经各处发出抗拒的闷响。

要不走吧？ 不止一次想要从口中麻溜地说出，但只要看见洛夫那一如既往的神色，汤克就觉得自己也应该跟上他的脚步。

不去试想自己就是下一具尸体，不去试想自己会如何死去，而是如何去生还，出色地完成这次任务。

为了以后不再拥有的死亡，为了自己不会再受到的威胁，汤克还是咬咬牙跟上了洛夫，身后的警官则是一言不发地追随他们的脚步，生怕发出很大的动静那样。

「这里果然有蹊跷吗..」

洛夫稍俯下身子，他凝神地注视着紧闭的木门，门框下的土壤有明显移动过的痕迹，且痕迹十分新鲜。

「怎么样？直接进去还是..」

「其实最好分开行动，但是。」

「我觉得应该要分开行动...」

一直沉默不语的男子走了上来，他有点胆怯着注意自己有没有说错话般，刻意地望了望洛夫与汤克的表情变化，在发现二人并未有过多意见的神色后，男子也呼出了一口安心的气。

「工厂有几处路口是已经被封锁的，而还能用来使用的仅有三条，正好我们有三个人，接下来的行动也就很简单明了了。」

洛夫摸了摸自己的下巴，细细思考着这位年轻警察的介意，在得出其实还不错的感觉后，准备实施计划，马上行动起来。

「嗯，就这么办。 汤克，你去南西角，我去南角...你叫什么名字？」

「叫我蒂亚斯就好。」

蒂亚斯干脆蒂回应道。

「嗯，蒂亚斯你去北角，有点远但也麻烦你了。 记得，有情况要立即用对讲机报道。 都明白了吗？」

汤克和蒂亚斯点了点头，三人怀揣着不同的心情，在伦敦浓雾环绕的早晨踏入了这片被时代，世人忘却的墓碑。

仿佛在其中低唱的风声，就似那为三人哀嚎的悲歌。

◆

北角，是最为空旷的路口处。

蒂亚斯贴近在门口的一旁，深呼了几口气，随后在准备好手上紧握的枪支时，悄悄地潜入到早已停止运转的器械边上。

黑色的锁链垂吊，锯齿在稍显漆黑的环境中散发着骇人的寒光，几处道路正被那压倒性的木块堆积。

脚下踩着的是那松软的土地，同时也有几块是僵硬的铁板，时不时响起令人发寒的滋拉声，格外不坚固的结构正在蒂亚斯头顶上微微摇晃起崩塌的旋律。

只要一个小小的推动，工厂的北角便会成为一座属于蒂亚斯的坟墓。

不详与不安的气息充斥在早晨干燥的空气中，浓厚的白雾好似并未侵入到这座建筑物当中来。

是一个值得让人庆幸的一点。

哐当哐当，蒂亚斯接着在向前走着，双眼的瞳孔宛若一片漆黑无光的夜空，深邃的悲鸣在其发白的脸色上狂欢。

站起了潜伏状态而弯下的身子，蒂亚斯伸直了腰板，将手上的手枪收回枪袋。

凝视着空荡无人的工厂，顷刻间，恍若上世纪的幽灵在此时徘徊。

东南角轰鸣起撼动建筑物的动静，几声刺耳的尖叫响彻着工厂的四周，而被吸引而来的，是距离那边最近的二人。

洛夫与汤克迅速地穿过工厂的杂物，他们不顾会不会坍塌亦或是濒临死亡的危险，一心只为了拯救那道声音的生命而狂奔着脚下急促的步伐。

到达了一处类似于仓库的废弃地点，早已搬空放置于此处的木块，整座铁质的房间显得分外冷清且漂浮着死寂的寒意。

一名男童就在这处空荡的房间中央，整个人好似从一场长眠的睡梦里惊醒一般，睁开眼，自己就身处在了让大人都会心寒的恐怖场所。

「有人在这，洛夫！」

汤克一边安抚着男孩受惊的心灵，一边叫唤着洛夫的名字。

只是，在等待了几分钟都未有的反应，让汤克的心开始焦躁不安了起来。

「洛夫..？」

又问了一声，汤克站了起来，用尽量温柔的表情叫着男孩留在原地，自己前去查看。

一只手拿着枪支，一只手探出门外，耳畔倾听着密闭的仓库外是何种的动静。

脚步声，是脚步声。

汤克很相信这几声是什么。

因为自己刚才跑来的声音就是如此，而现在能发出这种声音的，毋庸置疑的是。

「什么情况....！」

果不其然的一点，洛夫跑了过来迎面就是问道里边是什么样的状况，嘴上还在调整着急促的呼吸。

「是一个男孩，不知道是谁关在那里的...他自己说在睁开眼之前他还在自己家的床上，现在...却在这里出现了。」

「你的意思是...那个家伙抓到了他？但是为什么...」

「先把他带回去再说吧，这里不适合小孩子待那么久。」

两人互相认可了这一结果，先原路折返然后把男孩的事情报告给警局那边的上层。

居然知道了自己要怎么做，洛夫也镇定心了下来，从任务行动的第一秒开始，没有人就比洛夫还要担忧自己的安危了。

偷偷望了一眼藏在表中的照片，那是洛夫女儿小时候的照片，上面是她第一次露出笑容的宝贵瞬间。

而过了今晚，就是她的十岁生日，作为父亲的洛夫是绝对不会想错过自己孩子生日的，所以他一定会活着回来。

不单止是对家人说，还是对自己说。

我想要见证珍妮的未来是怎么样的。

洛夫看的入迷了少许，差一点就忘了要用对讲机叫回蒂亚斯的重要环节。

确实，这的的确确是重要环节。

两名警察毫无防范地将自己的后背露在敞开的门外，而透过不大不小的空隙之间，哪怕不用靠近他们身边，不用发出脚步，也能由那空隙取人性命，特别是在这种猎物毫无防备的时候。

蒂亚斯走上了前来，他默默地挺起手中的枪管，对准了前面的洛夫和汤克，嘴角与脸上仍旧未有浮现出分毫的情感波动。

就像是一具死人，就像是一个机器，唯有扣动扳机是他现如今唯一活着的证明。

“嘭。————”

“嘭。————”

两声枪响伴随着青烟飘过，将洛夫与汤克的生命抹杀在这座遗忘的建筑中，而身后的男子也褪下了自己的伪装。

黑发，衣着是黑色的风衣，脸色是惨淡的白，双眼犹如已死去的寒尸。

时间白晋渐渐跨起脚下的步伐，把双眼的视线注意到一旁因死亡而震撼到无法发声的男孩身上。

「.....」

沉默着，一言不发地。

男人再次挺起了枪口，对着缓缓地抬头，双眼满是恐惧泪痕的孩童脸上，扣动了指尖紧握的扳机，倒在仓库的尸体又多了一具。

此时与此刻，被时代遗忘的工厂重归于过往的死寂。

◆

米利埃尔多奇亚氏是多年之前的豪门魔术师家族，他们倾向朝着各方面的均衡发展，并且寄予希望能从中找到通往根源之涡的捷径。

比起其余的贵族豪门魔术师的保守派系，米利埃尔多奇亚更加注重偏自由的派系，不像是他们那些老古董执迷不悟地一昧拘束，而忘了世界多样性质的变化，一位前米利埃尔多奇亚氏的家主曾如此说过这句话。

只不过昔人已乘黄鹤去，现如今的米利埃尔多奇亚仿佛如梦初醒那般，现任家主安德里严重意识到自己过往的先祖们是怎样愚蠢的事实。

毕竟，这个世界根本就没有任何捷径能够达成，而所谓的多样性质的变化也只是那时的自欺欺人罢了，或许先祖们比安德里更明白自己的过错，但只是过于拘谨于自身那无意义的家族荣耀而死赖着脸皮。

只是如果这样子来说，谁才是那执迷不悟地一昧拘束呢？

每想到家族曾经犯下的蠢事，安德里总会情不自禁地笑出声。

这也很正常，安德里是作为米利埃尔多奇亚氏的救赎，怀着异于常人的天资且以一人之力挽回了处于衰败的顽固家族。

但也正如此，安德里的童年意外地乏味，别人学好几个星期的事情，对于这位神童来说仅是短短几分钟的思考而已。

而看到了这个神童所闪耀的天慧，每位与米利埃尔多奇亚一同身为豪门的魔术师们都会不禁感叹惭愧与羡慕的吐气。

原来如此原来如此，米利埃尔多奇亚氏的方针是正确的！

大人们都这么说道，并且像是傻子一样去信仰那已经被证实为愚蠢的方法。

什么多方面发展？什么通往根源之涡的捷径？

自己只是因为上天实在无法入目那么愚蠢家族的存在，之所以派遣我来到这里的巧合了罢。

面对蠢货的羡慕，安德里的内心并未有一点欣喜，相反他更喜欢不自量力的蝼蚁去拼搏，追逐他的身影。

因为这位神童坚信有那么一日，总会有人能超过上帝的意愿，将他拖下神坛，而他也确实等到了那一天。

肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇博尔德。

神童中的神童，宛如这名男孩的本身就是魔术一般，他的惊人天赋大超安德里所创下的记录，而也因此，没有人记得那生活在肯尼斯阴影之下的安德里，反而甚是去铭记那天才的魔术师。

但是安德里却很高兴这个结果，且原因很简单。

总算有个能够好好玩的对象了。 安德里这么想道，并且抱有必将与其成为挚友之心，去寻找这位名叫肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇博尔德的身影。

只是事与愿违，12年前，一场远东进行的乡下仪式杀害了这位神童的命运和未来，安德里也在听闻见这个悲状后，从此失去了太多对生活的期盼。

为什么，上天要如此作弄自己。

安德里烦躁地，仰起垂低的脸庞面朝着浩瀚的苍穹，一遍又一遍地问道。

而在今日，本该是一场与平日无常变化的术式实验，却让这位米利埃尔多奇亚现任家主，为之感到无比的雀跃。

根据今早管家的报道，进行术式的重要魔导物被人盗走了。

别说安德里有多开心，一听到这个消息，他开怀大笑的容颜还差点将管家吓一跳，毕竟这位天才已经冷下脸庞过于长久的时间了。

「太让人兴奋了，太让人兴奋了...！你说说，桌尔弗..！居然，居然会有人在我的眼皮子底下去偷走我的魔导物！！...哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！！」

安德里笑得合不拢嘴，但还是以含糊不清的语气一边岔气一边使劲叫喊着。

看着家主喜悦的神色，身为管家的桌尔弗也自当分外高兴，老管家轻松起双肩的负担，总算是能够再听见家主狂喜的心愿，达成了。

虽然这一次的结果很让他意外，但总不会有错的。

桌尔弗站在大笑的安德里面前，把内心中隐藏的秘密给吞咽入肚里，并发誓绝不会再提起，绝不会再记得。

毕竟，这个魔导物是他自己放手给偷走的人拿去的。

因为据那个人所讲述，这样能够让家主开心起来，而听到如此令人狂喜的消息，将其作为心愿的桌尔弗怎可能放过。

按照男人给出的行动方案，桌尔弗已将安德里的魔导物递交给另一个人的手中，而那个人会去何方，这是管家没有去想过的事情。

但同时，管家还有很多事情都没有料到，被能够完成心愿的喜悦而冲昏了理智的桌尔弗，是万万不会想到，这是一条逼死安德里的决计。

「很好很好，今天我有心情了！」

安德里大笑地站起了身，潇洒的英姿与俊美的容貌在身后日光的衬托下显得格外迷人，清晨雾霾散去的伦敦，现如今是一片蔚蓝的青空。

作为天才，神童，米利埃尔多奇亚氏的救赎，安德里是绝对不会派人去拿回那个魔导物的，并且恰恰相反的一点是，他必须要自己亲自去，会会那个能在他眼皮子底下偷盗的家伙。

这份自从在肯尼斯死去后已黯淡太久的狂喜，是安德里在过往日子中一直无法去呈现的最终愿望，男人始终相信，自己的人生目标是为了像今日般存在的。

「桌尔弗，今晚给我准备最为丰盛的晚餐，配搭上酒窖最为上好的美酒，待我凯旋吧。」

落下一道金辉的背影于桌尔弗的眼帘，安德里就这样走出了宅邸的大门，而从他大笑时开始，男人便一直在暗地追踪着魔导物的所在地。

而他起身的瞬间，也就是代表着他找到了，那个蝼蚁的存在。

那里是存在于斯拉的建筑物，并且是一座被刚搬走不久的空洞建筑，里边的家居和平常所用的物品都已消失到不见踪影。

像是从未有人来到过这里一般，安德里哼着高昂的小曲，双脚踏着自信的步伐，走进了这栋建筑物当中。

而他也轻松地望见了其中被布置的暗线，只要有人轻微地贴近刹那，灼烧肌肤的疼痛即会让其痛不欲生。

虽说很致命，但这绝非是属于安德里的对手。

「 Brennen。 （燃烧） 」

只见男子轻轻将手一抬，微动的嘴角便浮出一声简短地术式吟唱，顺出手心的指尖所指向的前方，在猛然之间闪过一道华丽的火花。

不出几秒的时间，布置在建筑物中各处角落的暗线便溃不成军，如同一场火光的细雨般，被燃烧起而断裂的丝线缓缓地垂下身姿，带着身上的烈焰，无精打采地散落一地。

没有去过多在意这场，对于安德里来说并不作为胜利的胜利，因为他过于简单，并且毫无水平而言的胜利，如果被自己看太重要的话，简直就是胡闹了。

踩着已然毫无威胁的暗线，男人靠着左边的台阶，向着二楼走去。

而到了二楼，是更为空旷的场地，唯有几根裸露的石砖柱子屹立在空无一物的周遭，台阶左侧的墙体是清一色的长方形玻璃窗，由外至入内部的光线是昏暗的，浑浊的。

安德里微微皱了一下眉头，令这名天才魔术师懊恼的永远不会是魔术这一方面，而是更为正常的事情。

四周是空气间没有一丝魔力的气息，唯独有那么几分悦动的魔力也是先前自己所释放的火焰魔术。

更让其诧异不已的一点是，空旷的二楼间中央，是一名普通的女孩。

如果没有记错的话，这里是魔术的小镇，斯拉的地盘。

但事实就在眼前，普通到不能再普通的女孩就在自己的面前发出抽泣的哽咽，她甚至不敢去回头望着安德里逐步靠近的身影。

双手紧紧握着膝盖，蜷缩在无路可退的角落。

长方形玻璃窗所透入的光束，将此处的颗粒尘埃显形在流动的上空。

「我的东西呢...？」

安德里冰冷到几近让人心生寒意的语气，令女孩更为之胆怯，她大声嘶吼着刺耳的嗓音，说着不要不要的词汇。

而这也开始渐渐磨灭了安德里的耐心。

自己才不是为了照顾小孩子而来的，况且这还是一个凡人，一个连同蝼蚁都不如的低级生物。

「再问你一遍，我的东西他在哪儿！那个人在哪？！！————」

揪起女孩头顶的发丝，安德里强迫颤抖的孩童将双眼的目光对向他的那边来，而得到的结果也让其吃惊到窒息。

在那仅有刹那之间的思考中，天才的魔术师果不负其盛名。

注意到不对劲的安德里立马撇开了拼命扯起嗓子求救的女孩，朝着一楼大厅的出口奔去，而这一切，都为时过晚了些。

“嘭。——————”

极速穿梭而过的子弹，仅是差分秒的时间便能夺走安德里的脑袋，这是何种致命且卑劣的手段。

利用身上事先设防好的防御礼装，在千钧一发之际挡下致命击的安德里并未有侥幸于当前，相反他更加害怕，担忧了起来。

倘若根据最为理智的思考所得出的结论，自己现如今的处境可谓是真正意义上的九死一生，不，按照严格的情况来说，是十死无生。

当男人被这颗子弹牵制住脚步的时候，就已经彻底失去了最后逃脱的机会。

果不其然，一声轰鸣的巨响撼动着安德里脚下的地板，他逐渐望着本该在角落哭喊的女孩愈加靠近自己的跟前，大悟了一般惊叹道：

「真是一个出色的结界啊....」

轰鸣恍如幻灭的泡影般模糊在男人的耳畔，当安德里反应过来自己身在何处，中了何种计谋时，才对自己的粗心大意露出了苦笑。

被最开始那低级的魔术给蒙蔽了双眼，还是说被压抑不住的狂喜夺走了理智的判断呢。

当下的如今，安德里正被魔术强化过的锁链死死地绑在一根铁柱上，这里根本就不是什么斯拉，这里只是一间被废弃的陈旧仓库罢了。

望了望身下那用银矿粉所布置的法阵，安德里无奈地妥协了自己的轻视，思考起要如何逃生的理智真的要让眼前从阴影中脱出的男人为之鼓掌。

只是，很快就没有了。

银矿的由来有许多的说法，其中也不乏有最为梦幻的讲述。

据说死去的人们，若有着要为世界贡献自身其存在价值与重大意义的那般决心，其纯净洁白的灵魂便会被大地的母亲盖亚所接纳，化为深埋于土壤中的财富，银矿。

而银矿石所打磨出的粉末一般是粗糙的，除非是经过有意的加工，否则是绝对无法构成法阵形式的。

且从这一点看来，男人对于这场计划已等待了许久，就好像只差舞台的主角般，现在也总算到齐了。

最为接近灵魂的物质所制成的粉末，外加上被放置于法阵中央的高贵魔术血统，只要是个有知识的魔术师都知道自己接下来的下场，而且绝对会大喊着求救。

但安德里不同，他还在尝试维持着理智，去试着破解这个死局。

只不过亡羊补牢，为时已晚。

身着黑色风衣，双眼犹如一片漆黑无光的夜空，时间白晋的身影靠在了仓库的握柄一角，双手正在操作起这个发出吱呀响的老旧机械。

霎时间，安德里的头上仿佛下起了一阵猩红的血雨，此前被男人残忍杀害的尸体肉块从天而降般，落在安德里的脚下。

鲜红淹没了双眸的目光，血液所沾染的华丽衣裳显得落魄不堪，安德里凝望着时间白晋，依旧不慌不忙地笑道：

「挺聪明的嘛，利用了洗脑性质的魔术潜入警局，拿来这堆血腥味十足的破肉块，而且还大费周章地...嗯，这个好像是协会那边，一个叫做六月的降灵术式吧。 很精彩，这个我虽然不知道你是怎么拿到的，但不管怎么样...你都差了点，蝼蚁。」

面对着安德里的嘲弄，时间白晋仍是面不改色地进行着他的计划，而这种视若无睹的态度也分外让这位米利埃尔多奇亚氏的家主由衷感到不爽快。

激动起的情绪让其彻底失去了理智的耐心，他强行勾起自身早已黯淡的嚣张气焰，去试图摇晃面前这名男人的灰色内心。

但这一点成效都未有。

时间白晋平静到令人怀疑其根本不作为人的感情色彩，让安德里瘫软了身心那最后的气焰，他渐渐注意起身下那堆鲜活的，腐烂的，刚从停尸间拿出来的冻僵肉块，而深深为之胆怯。

自己会变成这种如同畜生般死亡的存在吗？

不可能的。

安德里摇头，强迫着自己不要再去想象。

不可能的，我是上天派来的救赎，我是天之骄子，我是安德里.米利埃尔多奇亚氏的家主！！！

我怎么可能，会沦落在这种田地..！

在全身心去抗拒着，逃避这个想法的同时，脑海间宛如浮现了12年前所听闻到的，肯尼斯死后的惨状。

先是数道枪击，而后又是致命的刀伤，整个身躯与魔术刻印都溃烂到不成人样。

...自己会是这样子死去吗.....不要，不要不要不要不要..！！！！——————

安德里抬起头，他刚要呼出的挣扎随即被一个还在爬动的异物给堵住在喉间，他不解地望着眼前的这名形如死人般存在的他，究竟还要对自己做什么。

喉咙的异物开始爬动，而当它活动起的瞬间，安德里的全身仿佛被一团猛烈的火焰所灼烧一般，魔术刻印的运转是前所未有的活跃，似如一道道劈裂的惊雷，划过男人脆弱的肌肤。

魔术刻印的活跃性在暴动，且不股主人的性命安危，违法了自身意愿而奔腾着潜藏，亦或是突破的魔力。

被折磨到苦不堪言的安德里扭曲着自己的面庞，以往那英俊帅气的容颜已不复存在，唯有丑陋的畜生在拼了命求生挣扎的丑态。

虽疼痛爬满了全身，但安德里的意识却分外清晰，他无法因过度的痛觉而昏阙自己的神经大脑，反而愈加亢奋，精神地去感受这份活剥般的痛楚。

总算是知道了，那个男人做了什么，安德里难以置信地瞪大起挤满血色的眼眸，他实在没有想到，那个他居然会用上来自于远东土地，中国的魔术，而以那边的魔术师所讲述其的称呼。

为蛊。

时间白晋走上了前来，翻阅着不知从何处拿来的书本，上面的标签写着名为六月的姓氏。

「 Diejenigen, die noch auf der Welt sind, erwecken bitte Ihre Wünsche und geben den Schmerz der sieben Runden und drei Tage auf die Erde zurück! 

尚存于世之人，请唤醒自身之欲，将七轮，三日的罪恶与深沉的痛楚奉还予大地！ 」

法术的吟唱过后，散落的肉块以及银矿中被埋葬的灵魂，不管是否愿意都将被这强行的祈愿给唤醒，而不论这是何种侮辱他们意愿的行为，时间白晋也毫不在乎。

被唤醒的灵魂，死者，魂体都只有一个前进的目标，那就是嗜魂。

而处在中央的安德里便是最好的魂体，通过蛊的作用以及魔术可以与术式的完美衔接，米利埃尔奇亚氏家主的生命力是完全匹敌于现如今所有世人的存在。

并且还有更为重要的一点，就是安德里的本人是存在的，意识没有消失，感官以及灵魂都完好地活着。

这个出自于六月所发明的术式，在其死后，被时间白晋完美地还原到这个世上，只要安德里还存在，恶灵就会不断地苏醒。

很快，人们就会发现真相，魔术的神秘将无处遁形。

时间白晋把此想法烙印在计划当中，虽然男人还不知这般念头是有多么愚蠢和不可能，但不论如何，这都已完成了他现在想要去做的事情。

安德里存有意识的双眸怒视着时间白晋，恨不得将其生吞活剥的念头催生了更多的魔力以维持灵魂体的活跃。

而这，都是时间白晋所想要的。

哪怕计划会成为泡汤，哪怕后来的一切都不会成功，这对于时间白晋来说都已经足够了。

男人无视了那双怒意，把头抬向仓库破损的窗口，语气坚定地说道：

「这应该就能证明了吧。」

◆

魔术协会一共分有三个部门，伦敦的时钟塔，北欧的彷徨海，埃及的阿特拉斯山脉，其中彷徨海只接受神代为魔术，其余皆为废料的古派魔术系体制，而深居于埃及的阿特拉斯院则很少对外开放，亦或是有一丝关于他而由来的消息。

所以时至今日，百分之九十的魔术师都会来到除二者以外的魔术部门，伦敦的时钟塔。

时钟塔共有十二位学部科，全体基础科目，例如地脉，大源学之类的，外加一项个体基础科目，而在后来也就是其他分类上，就显得比前者更为自由了许多。

但今天我来谈起这些老生常谈的话题言论，并非是想要把时钟塔那些墨守成规一一摆在桌上来讲述一大通，而是来表明现如今的状况。

前些日子，偷盗走几近所有的封印指定魔术师成果的谜之人物，在伦敦城掀起了一阵恐惧的浪涛，不单止是威胁至魔术协会时钟塔的名誉与声望，还拖累了不知神秘的外界陷入二十一世纪以来的空前恐慌。

那段日子里，每当夜晚降临，英国安置在各处的喇叭信号便会响起代表夜幕的警钟，大街不会有人驻留，或许还会有几辆警车游过沉寂的大道之外，也就只有无家可归之徒留在阴暗的城市角落。

当然，掀起这么大风波，时钟塔中的君主也绝非会坐以待毙下去。

而我如今会站在这里，也是因此。

但还是有太多的疑惑我去猜疑，到底是那个家伙真的足够强大，能够在时钟塔眼皮子底下大肆作为，还是有人故意而为之，放虎归山，隔岸观火呢。

不禁扬起一道笑意，我顶着足以窒息的魔力气流，踏在了这片被遗弃的土地之上。

这是远离十二体系院，却又在十二体系院当中的矿石科所拥有地，但已经是过去式的存在，这间仓库已被清空，倘若不是经常关顾斯拉内况亦或是注意十二体系院的事情，想必所有人都会觉得，这仅是废弃的陈旧仓库罢了。

只可惜，事实绝非如此。

矿石科能留下的财产往往比某些科目体系更为豪华巨额，毕竟是一种倾向于地脉以及灵脉研究的科目部门，想必遗留之物是最为现实的一种。

那个家伙不得不说，在某些地方上，还是学习方面上，着实有惊人的天赋。

如果并非是如此相见，在时钟塔里也是不可一世的存在吧。

但其实仔细一想，这种人难道不就是所谓的异类吗？

◆

涌动的狂风击溃了还未大成的降灵术式，弗鲁德的模仿者，同时也是身为封印指定执行协会之一的成员，克迦菲尔.苏米洛以敏锐的魔力嗅觉，在分秒之差间彻底瓦解了时间白晋那异想天开的计划。

在奔腾的风浪平息过后的少许，克迦菲尔的目光总算是落在了这名封印指定的魔术师身上，其实称男子为魔术师是不准确的，甚至魔术使也难以描绘其存在的证明。

若不是有具确切存在于此的躯壳在，这位名为时间白晋的角色则是一种形同虚设的存在，他没有令人铭记的伟绩和信仰，乃至其身份也被自身断绝，扼杀于童年。

从情报上就听闻过讲述的活死人面貌，在第一次亲自相见之时，女人才大悟此般的道理是在哪里。

根本不是指其的容颜是如何的腐朽，溃烂，而是指其的存在是犹如已死数年般的无名尸体，他所作所为都在透露着一股毫无意义的感受。

不论他在思考着什么，思量着什么，是否还拥有可悲的正义亦或是纯粹的邪恶也罢，该名男子的存在，是一阵飘渺的白雾。

细微停留于二者眉梢的风托起其发梢，克迦菲尔向前优雅地跨动了脚步，一只手平静地叉在腰间，锐利却含有几丝俏皮的双眸对视着男人的目光。

润色的唇角微勾起迷人的笑意，但同时也像是冷酷无情的猎人般，露出必杀的獠牙。

只见女子二话不说地抬起了手，几阵宁静的清风随即狂躁而起，发出震颤耳畔的咆哮与嘶吼，恍若涌动的轰鸣成为一具拥有实体的化身，狂风比先前来得还要更加猛烈且残暴。

克迦菲尔笑着向男人打趣道：

「居然活着都那么没意义了，还不如干脆点，去试试死了怎么样吧。」

话音刚落，残暴的风撕碎了身边仓库的周遭，墙体的石块如同散沙般崩碎瓦解，卷起在掺杂裂石的风暴当中，地板因其撼动着地震般的摆动。

双眼依旧如同往常般，无一丝感情色彩的他，凝视着狂风之间的躁动，哪怕身下的地板已成倾斜的断层，哪怕身后的衣摆像是被无形却有力的手拽起，时间白晋的脸色也保持着丝毫未有的变化。

就如同女子所设想的那般，这名男子就是一具心脏以及大脑还在运转的尸体罢了。

当狂风撕碎了所有，当仓库溃散为残骸，男人的踪迹已不在原地，克迦菲尔的心也在此时稍有放松。

原来，他也是一个可以被杀死的凡人而已。

一股不知名的放松感，让克迦菲尔忘了一个严重的事情。

那就是未有彻查他是否仍旧活着的事实。

数十发来自小型冲锋枪的子弹，一招招击响在克迦菲尔的面前，虽被挡在了眉梢前的分秒与刹那，但那份令人窒息的致命感，重新唤回了女子本不该松懈的心。

只见其无奈地苦笑着，并非自嘲于心中的松懈，而是向着那位如此无聊的男人，悲叹而笑道：

「你又放弃了，活的机会啊。」

说时迟那时快，克迦菲尔的吟唱都未脱出喉咙，释放魔术仪式的指尖却感到了刺激性的麻痹症状，仿佛全身像是断线的木偶，无力地坐在了地上，唯存在有意识的，是望着男人逐步逼近的眼睛。

不知是被下了何种怪异奇招的克迦菲尔依旧以锐利的目光注视着他，时间白晋则慢慢悠悠地靠上了前来，比起往常，他的动作现在更像是活着那般。

「....现在的你，更像是人呢。」

女子笑道。

男人的视线一如既往地跟随着克迦菲尔的双瞳而晃动，他走在前边，在即将伸出指尖的一瞬，无形的风刃透过其突出的杀意，将本该透明的身躯化为稍显青色的刀刃。

回过头望去，克迦菲尔的身影就在自己的脑后，自己原先站着的地方。

通过一个人的实体去掩盖自身半透明的存在，将折射的迷幻魔术留给一个残影，让其以为获胜的姿态，松懈弱点的后背。

克迦菲尔因没能干脆了结到时间白晋而不禁乍舌，她根本就不想再去浪费多余的功夫去对付他了，乃至于回收被偷盗走的魔术资料之事，都被女人抛在了脑后。

把这交给无所事事的法政科不就好了吗？！

克迦菲尔在内心咆哮道，随即挥动起深入地板的刀刃。

悬停在半空，挺直尖锐的青色剑身，身旁缓缓流淌的风在日光的折射下似如蓝色的银河般，闪烁着空灵的绮丽。

躲开了这一瞬间而已，时间白晋往后退了几步，而这正好落入了克迦菲尔所布置的陷阱当中，所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，男人万万没想到，自己会在自己的地盘上被人摔了跟头，还摆了一道。

直呼惊讶的结果让时间白晋站立在原地，好似一块僵硬住的木桩，他没有再去做多余的动作，把全身心投入到青空的广阔与无垠。

「无聊的家伙。」

克迦菲尔随意地挥下能够取人性命的手臂，包围着时间白晋的风刃麻利地对准好角度，在准备刺下的刹那，另一道冲击伴着娇嫩却坚毅的声色打断了死亡。

「亚德....！」

先是镰刀斩开了魔力构成的剑刃，而后又用镰刀化为的大盾挡下未能及时阻止的攻击，穿着灰色调衣物，脸庞被兜帽深深盖住的天降少女，把时间白晋的性命拯救于危难之间。

仿佛早已知晓了结果的男人，在少女落下而为其挡住死亡的一刻，本背着的脸庞侧转过一边的角度，正好露出邪魅一笑的样貌，很令望见这一瞬间的克迦菲尔感到恶心。

好似身体上下被其脱个精光，又被舔个遍的厌恶感在排斥着时间白晋所露出的笑颜，而身在他前方的少女貌似也深知这点，偏向后瞄去的眼眸是一阵怒视。

男人仰起头，像是无法再去压抑住的狂喜从他冰冷的面庞上彻底浮现，大笑着，大笑着，双手紧紧扣在疯狂嗤笑的脸上，身体因狂喜而带来的悦动发出颤抖。

「看到了吧，看到了吧...！我是有意义的，我是存在的，我就是我啊...！！...哈哈..哈哈哈哈哈哈......——————！！」

响彻天际的狂笑使得在场的二人都无法去说出任何一丝话语，不单止是被此番行为惊住那么简单，而是另一种，难以去理解的恐惧感，对于这位名为时间白晋的男人。

「你到底...是什么家伙。」

异口同声地说道，克迦菲尔和少女都退后了半步，双眸看向男人的目光是除愤怒外的另番色彩。

╳ 幕一 ╳

白色，黑色，手心上运转的指尖仿佛在敲打着置身于海底的乐器，轰隆隆，沉闷闷的音色刺痛耳膜，双眼与脑袋的昏沉逐渐化为朦胧，前方模糊不清，顶上的光遥不可及。

当伸出手的我，去奢求着喝彩与鼓舞之时，讥笑嘲弄的身影总是如影随形那般，他们就在我身边，父母的面貌好似那血盆大口的野狼，双瞳所散发的是凶猛的鬼魅。

我在哪？

黑色，白色，指尖敲打着钢琴键上的任意旋律，哪怕是一点声音也好，哪怕是一丝的光也好，给我看见吧。

我闭上眼睛，拼命呼喊着简妮弗的名字。

我蒙上面纱，奢侈着黎明为我所用。

但我知道的，身处于大山的杰克在困扰，但我知道的，河畔的松鼠在被人类欺凌，但我知道的，黎明的光是遥远的。

黑白两色的伴舞，我的琴声在我挥洒过额头的热汗后，结束在一片孤单却无比热烈的掌声之下，我回过一边的侧脸，试着在这座空阔无人的场所里找到那位欢呼的身影。

顶上窗户口所传入的日光是金黄色的，宛如金色的余辉撒落下点滴的雨露，我的双眸，我的全身还在调整着急促的呼吸，额角激情的热汗划过我此起彼伏的脸颊。

在那片满溢的金光之下，我望见了那道孤独却无比耀眼的他，双手鼓着激烈的掌声，仅是赐予我一人的赞赏不断从他喜悦的神色跃起。

好似上帝倾听了我的愿望，好似远山的杰克走出了泥泞的山路，好似简妮弗就是自己。

「真的是太棒了啊..！」

男孩欢喜地叫喊道，抛下手中沾满泥土的足球，他拖着全身穿着稍显邋遢的衣物，艰辛地爬上未有台阶踮脚的舞台，贴近于我的眼帘与鼻息。

我与他的四目相对，仿若是一场浪漫的邂逅那般。

男孩的双眸里只容得下我，而我的心里也唯有他。

「我叫上原也，你呢？大钢琴家你叫什么名字？！」

「....我..我叫，不..！等等，我我..我不是大钢琴家啦！」

这位名叫上原也的男孩歪了疑惑的脑袋，他瞪大的双瞳里映射而出的我，是羞涩的模样。

「这个大家伙是叫做钢琴吧...」

上原也呆呆地指了指身下的钢琴，缓缓说道。

而我也干脆地点头，回应着。

「嗯...」

「那你会弹钢琴，还弹的那么好听，不是大钢琴家是什么？难道是...————」

男孩就像是想到了什么巨幅度夸张的天马行空一般，他蹬起沾染淤泥的足球鞋，惊声直呼起更大的名誉赋予给害羞到难以反驳的我。

「你难道是音乐家吗？！贝多芬那种，对吗！」

低着头，一直垂低着头，我的身子挪开了黑色的椅子，跟男孩站处的方位持平一个高度，随后深吸了一口壮胆的气。

「我叫谷野织，请多多指教啊....！」

「哎...啊.....嗯，请多多指教...」

男孩恍如被这突如其来的大喊惊愕住了神态，他的双腿促使自己往后倒退了几步，随即像是在强忍着笑意般，捂着噗呲噗呲偷笑的嘴角。

「...你，你干嘛了啦..这有什么好笑的啦。」

「大钢琴家，不..大音乐家...！」

「谷野织了啦，你叫我谷野就好。」

「嗯...步，谷野酱....哈哈，啊哈哈哈..」

弯下腰的男孩，踉跄了几步，在双腿几近被笑意逼到站不稳的同时，谷野织站了出来，她的害羞逐渐演变成了不满的神情，而后。

啪嗒一声，男孩为自己的大笑付出了代价，整个人摔了个人仰马翻，四脚朝天。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

「求求谷野大小姐别再说了，好吗...！」

眼前这位偏棕发的牢骚青年便是那年的上原也，而在便利店的收银前台喋喋不休地讲起这段令其害臊往事的，也就是那位名叫谷野织的女孩。

岁月如同流水般，转瞬即逝，眨眼之间男孩变成了有志向的青年，女孩也成为了貌美如花的少女。

二人一个是来到便利店的顾客身份，一个是在此深夜间轮流换班制度的员工。

此时的时间节点，由便利店的窗外看去是一片沉入黑夜面纱的都市，高楼，大街，小巷，还有远处满溢漆黑的乌山。

这里是峡海市临近居宅区的分界线，而店主把便利店开在这儿的缘故，想必也挪不开与此的干系。

上原也一边发着不满的牢骚，一边吮吸着桌前刚买来的饮料，他甚至都没眼去看被这件二人童年琐事而满面灿烂笑颜的谷野织。

到底是什么样的变故，让那位钢琴家抑郁系大小姐变成这样子的小恶魔啊。

深深不解其缘由的上原也沉重地叹了一口气，他稍转过靠在座椅上的身子，双眼仍旧以不满的视线瞅着一旁收银前台的她。

「说完我的，该到你了吧，谷野酱。」

少女闻见事态也许有点不妥，立即把快要崩溃的笑颜收敛了起来，清了几下嗓子，装作礼仪高贵的优雅姿态，摇了摇还在微微嘴笑的面庞。

「不，绝对不哦，上原先生。」

「恶魔。」

「那你是什么？ 小鬼头么？」

「不是，才不是咧！ 谁要当天天去抬死人轿子的鬼啊...！」

谷野织噗呲的一声，实在没憋着那心中幻想起的笑点，上原也的脸贴在小鬼头的样子，简直是不可能忍得住。

「啊....！我受够了哦。」

发出微弱的抗议，上原也轻轻拍打着桌前的一角，双眼稍显不满，不，本来就不满的目光直勾勾地瞪着谷野织的坏心思耻笑。

少女发觉情况确实有点不怎么好时，连忙挥起了道歉的手心。

「抱歉抱歉，这个时间点上原大少爷您不也看到了吗，根本就不会有人的嘛..」

「所以呢...？」

上原也狠狠地拧开了饮料的盖子，狂灌了一口汽水入喉间，双眼仍旧如先前的那般发出谴责的不悦。

「所以，得找点乐子，不然会很闷啊！」

「乐子...找乐子，大小姐不愧是大小姐吗..」

「哎...？」

不解地挠了挠脑袋，谷野织发出疑惑的声响。

「你看看啊，能什么都不干，轻轻松松地结账混个工钱，这难道...不就是乐子了吗？！」

是...是吗？

望着上原也谈起钱的双眼，那闪亮亮的目光是谷野织无奈笑意的源头。

便利店外是深夜，3月的风不知为何，总是能够透露出几分凄凉。

「算了，谷野你也快要换班了吧。」

上原也喝完了手中的饮料，嘴角浮出一丝微笑，双眼撇清不快的神色，其实整个人的仪容还算是不错的表现。

但从小就是知己好友的谷野织对此并不会有过多的花心，亦或是看入迷的情况，所以她很是平淡地答复着这属于帅哥范围的他，所提出的邀约。

「嗯，怎么了？」

「最近峡海市的事故频发，我还是想啊...怎么说呢....」

谷野织咽了一口气，全身心都投入到那下一秒的浪漫约会，期待着，期待着，双眼满是期待的目光，少女在望见青年开口的刹那，心里便滋润起一片甜蜜的色彩。

「路上注意安全，电车今晚改班了，记得要看准点，别错过。」

一脸严肃地留下这根本就是废话的东西，上原也付了饮料的钱，准备迈起离开便利店的步子，而处在收银台的谷野织在被此番话凌乱了少许后。

「给我麻利点滚蛋，上原也你这个蠢货！！————」

「....哎？！」

◆

放置在收银台一旁的闹钟指针悄无声息地转动到了少女换班的时间，在目送走最后一位的顾客离去之后，谷野织也着手收拾起了回家的东西。

把今天的上课笔记本放好，再将便利店的周遭简单清理了一遍，谷野织的行动很是干脆且利索，从未有丝毫拖拉的她始终会贯穿完美一词。

不知何时，在后台间的门扉处，一位衣着服务员衣物的眯眯眼女性正很有心得地将谷野织的举止收入眼底，在少女注意到有那么一位人存在的时候，眯眯眼的女性便竖起了大拇指给她打了一个good的意思。

「感谢谷野织小姐帮小女子整理~」

走上前来，拍了拍少女肩膀的她一边微微笑着一边随意地感谢道，虽口出的语态尽显出此人性格的不谨慎与轻浮，但其每一句话都有着一种掏心窝的真实感，所以。

在谷野织的心中，她是一位比谁都要直爽的家伙。

对于这种干脆豪迈的女子，少女还有什么好埋怨其态度的呢？

「该收拾的我都帮你整理好了，如果没什么要事的话，我就先走了。 这个便利店也就交给你了啊。」

谷野织回应着眯眯眼女士的微笑，润色的唇角扬起一道笑意，一只手挥了挥道别之意，双脚踏在了前往后台更衣间的地板上。

「谷野织酱总是那么知性勤奋呢，怪不得学校里的情书会堆满整个柜子呢，待会记得小心哦。」

「小心什么了啦...」

少女无奈地回过头应道。

「小心更衣间也全是肉麻的情书哦，我可不敢看那种小年轻的东西啦，自己年纪也不小了...哎，老了吗，果然还是老了吗！」

情绪突然激动的女士狠狠捶了几下收银台的桌子，在略微调整好波动的神情后，挥起手目送着谷野织的离开。

在后台的更衣间内，少女的心多多少少还是被女士的那句话给惊到了几分，开始谨慎起的手心缓缓伸向从外表上看去毫无变化的柜子。

结果一拉开，谷野织就下意识地往后倒退了几步，心里害怕极了，当年那成山的书信淹没一地的再现。

只是，在望清楚里边除了自己的衣服外，并无他物存在的谷野织松了一口气，她开始苦涩地笑着自己的大惊小怪，换好了今早穿来的便服。

裹上厚实的围巾，虽说时间的节点上是3月份，但不知是何种缘故，每当到了夜晚的时分街上总会多那么几分凉意，感觉自己置身于秋与冬的临界点。

谷野织再次沉闷地苦笑了一声，自己怎么还会在幻想着有如孩童般的戏言呢，明明都已经答应了父母要独当一面，明明已经给予了承诺给自己，要学会成熟与知情达理。

少女双手轻微地拍了拍自己有点走神的面颊，双眼在重归于坚定的色彩后，合上了柜子的门，拎起长凳上放着的袋子，关灯带上门离开了便利店。

外边的空气与气温着实如设想的那般，唯独差那么几片雪花，便有十足十的意思代表凛冬的降至。

晚风吹过峡海市一至夜色便鲜有人经过的街道路口，前方几处白色的路灯依旧如同往常地亮起照亮深夜的光。

谷野织一边哈着气，一边搓着手心以保住暖意。

空荡，冷清，还有孤独的颜色是属于峡海市夜晚的独唱，起初刚来此地的谷野织还未习惯，时常会因这份昼夜差异而感到害怕与不解，但到了现在，一眨眼自己的人生已在这里度过了五年之久。

即使那时再有如此之多的胆怯与疑惑，现在都已被时间的长河给冲淡，见怪不怪的谷野织在无人的路口街区哼着小歌，左手拎着的袋子中装着今晚要用的晚餐食材以及些许课堂笔记之类的东西。

比起工作来的辛苦，少女其实更好学习上的苦来磨练自己的见识，哪怕时间被金钱剥去了很多，但学习的心也从未黯淡的谷野织总会拜托同课的上原也带来几份笔记手抄。

当然，这也同时促使了上原也成绩有了几分进展。

「还不错嘛...」

一想到这些关于上原也的琐事，少女的心就会涌起一阵暖意，在其自身都未发觉时，嘴上的笑意已洋溢于满脸的幸福上。

他人对于少女的看法与表现，总是跟知性的成熟女孩挂钩，谷野织很有情商方面的优点，也独特着智商上的优异。

如果未有深深踏入少女的世界，所有人，乃至于父母都只会望见谷野织那知性，知趣的大小姐面貌。

其实，也只有谈起那位上原也的时候，谷野织才有那么丝毫记得自己还是位少女吧。

承担和接受了父母要求的一切，还强加在身上的重担，让这位少女不得不抛下青春活力的一面，去化作勤奋完美的角色。

有时累了，谷野织都不觉得自己会有哪里不妥，只是觉得累了，身体上累了，从未认识到心也很累了。

停在了交通灯闪烁的路口处，谷野织抬头望了望霓虹灯所映出的时间，是八点三十分，一开始还尚未注意到有何不对的少女，在红灯转换为绿灯的时候，仿佛如梦初醒的恍然大悟那般。

先前还在挪动的脚步一瞬间跨开了起来，像是脱缰的野马狂奔起急促的步伐。

时间是八点三十分，如若没想起上原也所提到的建言，谷野织可能就要在这天寒地冻的夜晚等上一个小时的电车了。

喘着紊乱的呼吸，谷野织在电车即将关门的一刻，总算是挤进了开满暖气的车间，没有时间去选自己钟爱的位置，随便落下个休息的点，少女后仰着脸庞，松下了一口长气。

平定的车间开始发出轻微幅度的摇晃，在睁开眼过后的分秒内，谷野织坐在了左侧座椅上，身后则是能够望见车外世界的窗口。

高楼大厦，中央公园，以及冷清的商业街道，匆匆流去眼帘的景象在少女的心中仿若化为了腐朽的永恒亦或是短暂的曾经，即使再看千万遍，都不可能会铭记的画面在谷野织来到峡海市的第一年内留下了深刻的印象。

那一年，是仍在拼着命找打工地点的谷野织第一次坐上了这个陌生城市的电车，电车对于这位家财万贯的大小姐来说，其实并非出奇。 出奇的，是这座被名为峡海的城市。

白天的峡海市是跟谷野织家乡那般的繁华光景，令人感到熟悉而乏味的景象并未给予谷野织留下太过深刻的回忆，要说白天有什么值得她留下记忆的，也就唯有那峡中之海了。

可是，就在那第一次乘坐电车回家的途中，外边的天空已是深夜的沉寂，繁星被亮着点滴灯光的高楼大厦所掩盖，街道上的路灯所透露出光线是惨淡的白。

而在白昼中热闹非凡的各处街区和道路口上，是一片凄凉的冷清。

「这座城市怎么这么孤独呢...」

那时的谷野织宛若借景抒情亦或是随口一说的抒发情感，不论是何种的讲义，都离不开那天夜晚赋予她的烙印。

峡海市是座孤独的城市。

虽有繁荣昌盛的文明，虽有临近的居宅区还有自然风光的峡海和乌山，但这聚合起的众多，其实是相当于一个独立的个体存在，他们互不干扰，也互不来往，甚至是到了深夜，即使白天再如何歌舞升平，晚上也还是犹如寂静般无半点声响。

硕大的身影，其包容海纳的明明是所有，却好似从未拥有过他们那般，峡海市仅是一具过于庞大的空壳，在以白天所带来的虚伪繁华而支撑起自身孤单的影子。

追忆过了许久，在窗外的景色渐渐化为平凡的住宅房屋时，谷野织也知道自己到了站。

双腿离开了车间，站稳在依旧寒冷的深夜，居宅区的电车平台是最为空旷的存在，除了清早有几份早点的摊位外，这里就只有椅子和时钟。

少女抖索着饱受寒意的身子，在朝着平台周遭望见的双眸视线，总算是找到了他那般，平稳且温柔地落定在了那一个本是无人的角落。

头顶上的白炽灯所亮起的灯光,如似一片片飘零的白雪花般撒落在少年发颤的肩膀上,他使劲地埋低着不知是何种表情的面庞,强忍着深夜的寒风,任由着自己那脆弱的躯干在此酷寒的夜间居无定所。

像是意识到了什么，少年抬起了自身压低的脸颊，双眼由盖过眉梢的发丝望见谷野织的身影到来。

他哈着大气，站直了身子，使劲插在服饰口袋里的双手在看见她走来的那一刻，顺着寒风伸出了因严寒而发红的指尖。

「抱歉...」

谷野织含有歉意的苦笑让少年不知该把目光转向何处，他硬是愣在了这寒冷的深夜半会儿，随着少女注意到自己的双手已是一片冻僵的模样时。

「...没有，我..姐姐你不需要道歉的....」

「你怎么可以这么说呢？ 看吧，手都僵住了...不过今天不要紧的喔，姐姐我啊，带来了火锅料理！」

少年虽不解火锅料理是为何物，但内心因感受到了这股来自于她的暖意，脸上浮现了满足的笑颜，仿佛再如何寒冷的夜晚都已是无所谓的浮云。

走在这片呼啸着狂妄冷风的无人街道，就在不远处的电线杆上闪烁着忽明忽暗的红色光线，二人尽量地彼此靠在了一起，试着去以此方式来抵御住刺骨的寒风。

今夜的天气可谓是冷到了离谱的境界，分明还在三月，未及夏已至春的季节时分，来自于凛冬的怨念却仍旧残留在这片本该春晖复苏的大地。

真的是个难缠的家伙呢... 谷野织一边搓着手心与手背，一边将双眸的视线短暂地托付给了繁星璀璨的天际。

这里没有高耸入云的大厦，没有挤满商业繁华的店铺以及各色杂七杂八的东西，一条笔直的小路，两旁稍有分岔的路口，路灯所伫立的街道边上还有几只掠过的野猫踪影。

倘若这番观念与心思一转，相比较之下的寒冷，还有什么可畏惧与埋怨的呢？

微微勾起笑意，谷野织的心情在今早甚是清爽，而作为她的亲人，谷野落生则是更加注意到了这一点。

他轻微抚摸着有点肿痛的手腕，嘴上刚想要说出的麻烦事，在眼眸触及到姐姐的美丽时，彻底咽回了满是苦涩的心扉。

落生并非是可以坚强到不惧苦涩的男人，相反他比谁都容易受到伤害，但今日他所能去做的，也是出自他本人的意愿。

并不想去打扰谷野织过多的情绪，如果就因自己的那些司空见惯的烦心事，去毁掉姐姐好不容易而来的好心情话，自己又会被回赠多少倍的惩罚呢。

是有代价的，是有代价的，一切皆为代价的奴隶。

谷野落生很清楚这一点是如何存在的，同时在少年的半生中，这个思想观念如同坚固于心中的磐石般，任由着风吹雨打都不可动摇。

自打小时候起，自己的一切便落后于姐姐谷野织，家族把期盼与重担的责任都交给了属于完美的姐姐，而作为阴影之下的小人物，谷野落生能去做的，就是追赶她的身影。

不是没有去试着做下别的事情，看看自己是否也有出人头地的地方，而是根本不可能完成的了。

毕竟这对于谷野落生来说，是一项身为奇迹的东西。

自己不是魔法师，亦或是姐姐那般的天之骄子，奇迹对于自己来说太过遥远，且虚幻朦胧，但虽说如此，少年依然很清楚着一点，姐姐是那种很容易就能碰到奇迹肩膀的完美，而在相比较之下的自己，还能去做些什么呢？

卑微感逐步蹉跎着少年的内心，渐渐地，他开始变得胆怯了起来，自身本就是多情的性格好似成为了一击重拳，在胆怯与诅丧这些逼近于谷野落生的同时，多情的内心却先行落下了眼泪。

如同他的名字那般，落生。

落下之生。

落下之声。

比起最为直观地接触，少年更多的是心田之间的感触。

就因为这犹如毒药般的独特点，谷野落生的性格也从追随着姐姐的知性成熟，化为了怯懦与爱哭的小子。

看见花落下，落生会哭。

看见了人的悲伤之处，落生会哭，甚至那位悲伤的人还不至于会流泪，属于外人的少年却嚎啕大哭了一遍又一遍。

且在后来，这个性格确实让谷野落生脱出了姐姐谷野织的阴影，少年开始成为了一个独立的个体，一个与姐姐截然不同的存在。

在谷野织来到峡海市之前，谷野落生其实是比姐姐更为早一点来到这座陌生的城市，但是相比于姐姐的焦虑与对陌生的些许惧怕，少年更多的是一种忍受。

自己懦弱与多情的性格让少年受到了诸多不公的待遇和处境，甚至超过了欺凌的范围，霸凌的影响曾一度让谷野落生感到人生是一点色彩都不允许的存在。

只不过，即便如此，谷野落生那多为感触的性情依旧让少年自身保持着纯真善良的品质，哪怕接触到了再多的区别对待，少年仍是如往常般，去试图开心点活在这个世界上。

但...真是如此吗？

是有代价的。

是有代价的。

谷野落生或许还在行走于此地，是因为这般话语和观念吧。

少年他觉得，自己所遭遇的一切，是因自身脱离了绝对而强制要付出的代价，自己是错误的，自己绝对是错误的。

心甘情愿去接受自己错误的人生，去接受要付出的一日又一日。

寒风吹醒了落生仰天沉思的目光。

少年的思绪重归于当今的深夜，身边是轻快起脚底步伐的姐姐谷野织。

少女哼着悦耳静谧的小曲儿，遥望远空的双眸平定地落回夜色的大街与小巷之上，恍然想起了些许的趣事，谷野织噗嗤地笑出了声。

「还记得吗，我刚来这儿的那会儿，生怕那边电话亭的小角落里有着握手先生站在那儿等着我，等着我握起他的手，把我魂给拿走。」

突如其来的过往追忆，让谷野织的心仿佛再现了当年的小小阴郁，少女双瞳的色彩变得稍显昏沉的同时，却比先前还要焕发神采。

无奈地苦笑，亦或是自嘲地微笑，谷野织的脸上在此刻挂满了笑颜。

顺出手心的指尖缓缓触碰了几下无人留驻的电话亭，落在平台上的小闹钟时间显示的是令少女惊讶的九点钟。

不知不觉之间，二人已走了近乎一小时的时间。

为之感到惊叹的谷野织在缓和好心中的情绪之后，将脚下的步子迈大了起来，热身着好似要长跑的运动姿态，扭头朝向身后的谷野落生嬉笑道：

「不跟上我速度的话，小心回去要洗碗哦。」

吐露着桃色的唇尖，把最后一瞥的笑颜留给还未准备如何是好的谷野落生，少女的脚步便急促开始奔跑了起来。

也许就是因为如此吧，谷野落生所说的一切都是一种多情的掩饰。

像是在逗一位孩童的戏耍之言，少年很是欣然地接受了这份出自于她的关怀爱意。

点了点头，虽然已跑开一段距离的谷野织并未有看见，少年也做好了运动的准备。

深呼吸了一口大气后，随即奔跑而起的脚步试图要在这条挥洒欢笑的街道小路上，再一次追赶着属于她的身影。

是的。

心甘情愿地接受了自己是应当付出的一方，谷野落生将来的以后本应是以悲剧筑成的山谷，但是。

眼前要去追赶的她还是依旧如故般的遥远，眼前要去追随的声音与身影还是如同那不可忘却的曾经般，撒满了希望与明天的光辉。

谷野织在谷野落生的心中，到底是属于什么？

或许，是奇迹的存在。

或许，是应当付出一生而起努力追求的存在。

或许，是他行走于此地的意义。

少年相信着，坚信着，这股唯有她能带来的光，是凛冽冬日的朝阳，唯有她能带来的一切，才是作为自己的人生那充满缤纷绮丽的原因。

有了她在的后来，想必谷野落生的所谓付出代价，也就是一种形同虚设的存在了。

代价，根本就是乱扯出来的浮云。

付之一笑，谷野落生逐渐赶上了欢脱起喜悦的谷野织，二人在街道迎着狂风奔跑的身影，宛如定格在凄美的寒夜当中，永恒般地存在于此刻属于他和她的瞬间。

╳ 幕二 ╳

凄凉的冷月所散落的街道旁是一条挤满幽邃的窄巷，电线错综复杂地乱成一团，老旧的墙板上贴满了各色品种类的广告，被踢倒在一旁的垃圾桶倾泄出污秽，沾湿了站在其上方的双脚。

双眼被缠绕上了肮脏的布料，四肢捆绑随即扔向小巷的死胡同当中，通过跪倒的丑态外表样貌，可以得出这个人物是作为男性，至少体格上是很明显的属于那种普通高中生。

没有健美的肌肉却不过于瘦弱，且身体还未呈现虚胖的平凡体质，真要讲点关于他的好话，想必是他身下还在穿着的名牌裤子吧。

意识自己遭遇到绑架之类的极端犯罪事件，这名被五花大绑的高中生先是在痛斥着跟前他看不见的犯人一样。

而在之后，一击沉重的敲打让刚还嚣张的气焰安静了少许，高中生开始口齿不清地祈求着，像是在要求饶那般，使劲蹭着被困得死死的四肢，挪到不能再动弹的前方。

只是，这并非有他所设想的成果。

又是一道钝击撞入他的腹部，好似体内有了翻腾的波涛一般，难耐的恶心感转化为了口中的异物，成堆成堆地呕吐在肮脏的地板。

糜烂的恶臭味刺激着鼻腔，高中生那丑陋的姿态把他以往的光鲜与靓丽都在此刻夜间清零，想必如若有熟悉他的人在场，可能会在以后的日子中，对他感到恶心吧。

但其实可以转念一想，如果自己望不见的施暴者，就是熟悉他的人呢？

仍有几分清醒的脑神经并非是他有多么的聪明和理智，而是被恐惧，以及被羞辱的感觉好似那鞭笞着他后背的长鞭，凶狠无情的痛击一次又一次地强迫着他记得自己现在是如何的垃圾，垃圾到干脆，垃圾到犹如自己呕吐出来的黏稠物。

「是谁....！！是吉安明谷？！还是泽乡也村...！！你，你他妈到底是谁？！」

喊出了几个自己曾大肆欺凌的同班同学，高中生的语气中未含有半点惭愧以及抱歉的情感，相反更多的是对这种报复行为充斥着强烈的不满，仿佛他还是那个高高在上的老大，仿佛自己依旧站在班级的顶点。

这一副不知悔改反而变本加厉的姿态，实际上并未有干扰到分毫眼前的这位施暴者，他很理智，理智到自己在想接下来应该要去做什么，致死的打法，还是让他留下点记忆的折磨？

相比较眼前已如社畜狂吠的存在，施暴者的心里更发多了一点要如何从他的痛苦中得到快感的想法。

「快...快说话....！！你快给老子说话.....！！！———— 你丫的是哑巴吗？！！」

极度的恐惧终归化为了燃烧而起的怒火，高中生的拼了命要动起被困成紫色的手臂与双腿，不单止是要逃跑，而是要狠狠报复他一下，甚至要让这位施暴者也尝尝比这还要惨十倍的下场。

但这只不过是一只畜生的乱叫罢了。

对于毫无反击余力的他而言，施暴者的注意力根本不用放在他身上。

缓缓抬起了手中带有钉子一面的木棍，施暴者已经得出的结论，是要让他痛不欲生的活着，而后在清楚明白自己该干些什么的时候，说是内心实则更像于以往那潜意识般存在的善意堵住了他。

身后，在施暴者停顿住自己要做的恶行时，另一名男性的身影显露在挤满幽邃的小巷。

◆

时间是在夜晚降临之前，一架由朦胧的清晨天际所降下来的直升机，呼啸着身旁本该平静的清风，打响中央公园晨间的第一声喧闹，是来自于轰鸣的引擎声和剧烈旋转的螺旋桨。

身着白色西装的男子，在整理好其仪表后，从尚未落地的直升机上跳落了下来，落地前的双腿恍如凝聚了周遭涌动的风脉，将自身保护在坚固的无形盔甲之下，就好似表演杂技的魔术师一般，优雅且极具观赏性地平稳落在中央公园的草坪上。

因涌动的狂风而拼命摇晃身子的绿草撩动在男子的鞋尖，在向直升机中的驾驶员示意可以离开的表态后，这位衣着白色西装，面容神色看似优雅端庄的魔术师，将双眸的注意力投入到不远处的前方。

暗礁般存在的漆黑石块，流淌着宁静之意的湛蓝色水面，在被直升机扰乱了几道波纹过后，重归于先前的清晨样貌。

「像蓝宝石一样璀璨啊。」

清晨朦胧的云端以及那透过其间隙的黎明，被高楼围绕的峡中之海宛如那闪耀着璀璨的蓝宝石般，令站在岸边的男人叹为观止。

他不禁想要鼓起掌声，站定在草坪的双脚靠前走了一步，银白色的秀发在身旁的风趋向平息时，落回原来的模样。

「你也看到了不是吗，这里的景象。」

望了望已调试好日本当地时间的老式手表，优雅与端庄基于一体的魔术师在脸上透露出了阴霾的沉重，他回头看向已有破晓的天际，清晨的朦胧渐渐消散于眼帘的真实性，让男人明了时间在流转的确切。

不能再去做过多的停留了。

这一次前来的目标比以往的任何时期都要明确。

白皙的指尖从西服口袋中顺出了一张清晰度很可观的照片，映在其中的身影，则是令这位魔术师不知是该喜还是忧。

一想到可以靠近他的身边，一想到终于迎来了这个千载难逢的机会，嘴角的微笑便无处遁形般浮现于面庞。

那是数十年前的过去，那是一直以来，属于男子心中的那道唯一的坎儿。

———— 我发誓。

比谁都要坚定的誓言让魔术师的脚步走到了现在。

———— 我一定会当面问你，时间白晋。

———— 你到底是为了什么，而做到这种地步。

一定要了解他，一定要明澈其心中是何种观念与想法，优雅且端庄的魔术师撒手让映着时间白晋的照片随清风流落至远方，坚固于心扉的此番信念、催促着自己的时间、都已时剩不多。

没有再必要去停留了。

外表是承接封印指定执行者的义务，实际上未隶属于任意魔术协会阻止的他，是凭着自己那坚决的意志走到了这一步，走到了要靠近时间白晋的这一步。

转身离开了中央公园，魔术师背对着逐步升起的耀光日辉，踏向了属于使命与宿命交织的最终站。

◆

今早起床的时分，已是过了六点半的七点左右。

早早起床的谷野姐弟，各自行走在了不同的岔路口上，远方的天空渐渐浮出黎明的光彩，朦胧飘散的眼前，谷野织俏皮地挥手道别着。

而作为回应方的谷野落生也稍有含蓄地表达着自己不知该如何体现的情感。

深知自己的弟弟是这般性格的谷野织在见着一如既往的常态后，反而更加松下心情地笑道：

「那就这样咯，今天要加油，一定要加油啊！」

临近校运会的期间，作为谷野落生的最后一次校运会来说，分配给他的位置也很理所应当，长跑。

但其实，这或许并不是什么出名的机会，相反是给自身丑态添上一笔的恶毒惩罚，虽落生很清楚这一点，只是想必面前给自己加油打气的姐姐更明白吧。

即便如此，也还是鼓起劲，加油一次吗...

谷野落生点了点头，发出了“嗯”的答复后，二人的距离也渐行渐远，直到落生已到了恰巧钟声响起的校门口，少年才惊醒自己身在何处。

仿佛思绪还停留在与姐姐分开的路口瞬间，谷野落生自己都觉得多情的走神，令少年本就卑微的内心更是蹉跎。

步入了左边的教学楼，铭辉高中部的位置偏向于乌山边上，那里据说曾是老旧教学楼的所在地，如今重装修好后，也成了高中部的教学楼。

来到3-01班，落生在挤进还未上课的课室时，总是有点感觉自身那格格不入的孤立感，他虽未有对此番与自身毫不相干的热闹氛围而不自在，但总觉得，自己应该碍事到别人的卑微感，让谷野很想上课的时间赶紧到来。

在同学间交流的热潮并未有席卷到落生的角落，这是一个令人欣慰的一点，但只是眨眨眼睛的功夫，不知是挑事还是单聊天的三五成群少年亦或是少女围住了显得担忧的谷野旁。

其中一名样貌还算俊美的少年，狠狠地靠在了落生的肩膀上，把自身全部的重量压给了一旁的谷野落生。

「喂喂喂，校运会的长跑干将怎么能不来和我们一起呢？ 好歹也是同班那么久的同学朋友了，也该有点表态了吧，谷野。」

「...抱歉。」

明眼人都能看得一清二楚的可怜模样，垂首道歉的谷野落生并未有让身旁的二陇次也感到一丁点的羞耻之心，甚至就连同情和怜悯都无半分。

甚至还变本加厉地挑衅了落生一番，将他书包和谷野织今早为他做的便当想是倒垃圾一样，全部倾泄在地板上。

「那我也抱歉啊，不小心碰到了你的东西。 谷野，不生气吧？」

「...不，没有，是我没放好的缘故。 这不怪你。」

谷野落生露出不好意思的微笑，他所表现出来的神态如若有无关此事的旁人在场，想必绝对会觉得就是谷野的错吧。

围在谷野落生桌前的众人，大多数都是来看二陇次也那所谓的帅气的，他们不会对谷野落生那可怜人的模样感到歉意，毕竟从他们心中，这不就是二陇次也的帅气所在吗？

所谓的物以类聚，想必也就是如此。

在伸出手，压低身子，想要收拾倒在地上的便当和书包时，在捡回书包的片刻，二陇次也的一脚，将今早姐姐为自己亲自做的便当给踩得稀烂。

一边很有韵味地碾压着脚下形如呕吐物的便当，二陇次也一边拍拍手苦笑着抱歉道：

「对不起，真的很对不起，谷野。 你这个便当的味道，太让我恶心了，我闻到会吐出来的哦，全部都会吐出来的啊...抱歉。」

这番言词本无大碍，毕竟对于这种人来说，还有什么是可以不说出口的？

但是，这次的问题是出自于，二陇次也的行为触及到了落生的底线，他绝对不能容忍，这种将他人生中最美的她所贬低到一文不值的家伙。

忍耐着，忍耐着，谷野落生微笑地忍耐着，少年还是在说着这没有事的，内心里也还是保持着姐姐对他的教诲和教导。

不能依赖暴力来解决问题，不能因情绪而失去控制。

是要付出代价的，是要付出代价的。

谷野落生在点头哈腰抱歉道的同时，耳边却闻见了这般的话语。

诧异地环顾着四周，除了那来看二陇次也所谓帅气的人群外，其余的人都很正常，也没有人说出类似的话。

只不过，还没有完。

是要付出代价的。

是要付出代价的。

是要付出代价的。

是要付出代价的。

他是要付出代价的。

环视的双眼最后落回了二陇次也的脸上，这位样貌俊美的少年仿佛很不爽谷野落生这直视的目光，他先是大声地斥骂着对于自己来说是具备绝对侮辱性质的行为。

但不知是不是谷野落生没有耳闻见，亦或是本人直接的无视掉这股怒意，不但没有停住的目光视线，甚至还加上渐渐逼近二陇次也脖子处的双手。

伸起的双手成五指张开，而后每根指尖都分外有力般准备着，准备着将眼前的猎物活活掐死。

在望见这番如此无礼且让在围观人群之下丢脸的举动，二陇次也率先一步挥动起他的手心，死死捏紧谷野落生伸过来的手腕，然后把其往后用力一掰。

被直冲脑门的怒意与羞辱感冲昏理智的二陇次也并未有知道自己使用的力气有多大，本就有伤在左手手腕上的谷野落生一下子被传来的痛感惊醒般。

整个人倒在了椅子上，左手好似断掉了一样僵硬在了被二陇次也往后掰的瞬间。

「看见了吧....！！哈哈..哈哈哈哈..！！！这就是下场，这就是下场，你这个垃圾！那么想要这狗屎便当，我就踢给你！」

好似这还不够解气，二陇次也极其无赖地将脚下踩碎成黏稠状物体般的便当，踢在了谷野落生的椅子和桌子上，虽因在地板上的缘故，二陇次也并非真的把这些便当全部踢回去。

不过这倒还算是解了一口气，当二陇次也像是舒爽起心情，朝着围观众人显摆自己帅气并期待崇拜目光之时。

几位同学的目光变得嫌弃与担忧了起来。

他们有些直接往后退了几步，而有些更有勇气地说了出来。

「这会不会太过分了点....」

过分...！？—— 二陇次也看准了那个人的鼻子，正打算也给他颜色的同时，他的动作停在了双眼望见主任来的一刻。

「都散开！」

主任的突如其来，让围观的人群在霎时间之内乱了阵脚，像是四散的逃兵亦或是做了亏心事的贼人一样，跑散开来的众人，此时只剩下双手叉腰，脸上分外不甘与不服气样子的二陇次也。

「这到底是怎么一回事...！」

从告知他前来的同学口头上多多少少已知大概的主任还是想听听本人的说辞，他大声地问道表现出傲慢态度的二陇次也，那高人一等的态度始终让其保持着些许镇定。

「我这叫正当防卫，主任。」

抬起的脸庞对视向主任凌厉的目光，因自身有豪门支撑的二陇次也丝毫不把这个学校主任放在眼里，而他停手也单止是因为不想把事情闹大。

可看主任现在这气势，多多少少自己已无多少退路可言。

所以，还不如拿出本来的气势。

宁可输也不屈腰。

才不要像谷野那个囊肿一样活着。

「.....去把谷野同学送到保健室去。」

主任随口喊道了一位同学的名字，而被点到名的他，是一副不想掺和其中的事外人样，但即便如此，他秉着可怜的好心带着谷野落生送去了保健室。

◆

保健室内，三张白床放在后方的墙边，窗外是体育课所传入的嬉闹与飘落金色余辉的早晨阳光。

整体搭配很是整洁，除了用来办公的桌椅外，也就仅剩下熏陶较为放松气氛的鲜花盆栽了。

这并不是谷野落生第一次来到保健室，双眼所透出的些许惊讶也理所当然的并非如此，眼前端坐在办公椅上的男人，是陌生的面孔。

而这也还不是谷野落生讶异的缘由。

在身旁陪伴的男同学简单做了情况说明后，其实这未有包括在他的本职工作内，但他还算是乐意地去帮助这位看上去就不太爱说话和不太会说话的谷野落生。

挥了挥手，踩着踏响走廊的步伐，陪同的男生离开了保健室。

被独自留在室内的谷野落生也稍有焦虑了起来，他耳闻着窗外一二一的协调跑步声，心中那不知名的情绪更是上了一层楼般不知所措。

新来的保健老师是一名男性，看样子岁数因在二十至三十左右，头发是比落生自己那头乌黑还要更为漆黑色调的色彩。

「你好，我是新来的保健老师，名叫一明政。 不知你是否能接受这份属于我第一位伤员的荣幸呢？」

这位叫做一明政的男人，双瞳虽是沉淀于底部的漆黑，但其展现出的神采与脸色是独当的温柔。

但这仿佛就好似在苍白的纸上来几笔浓厚的笔墨，虽不可说是彻底破坏，但其内在更有深层的涵义。

而一明政就是此般状况。

这种就像是强加在脸上的温柔，并未有给予人太过多的违和，相反，就因他这般反差感，或许更深得人信任。

对此，谷野落生也是这样子去想。

少年开始有些不那么紧张，在这股柔和的关注下，一明政的目光扫荡了谷野心中对陌生人的隔阂，而且还在那娴熟且温柔的医法上更加深了这一想法。

轻微翻转了几下落生那僵住的左手腕，在少年被翻到一定位置时，脸上不禁露出被刺到的表情，而这也让一明政找到了关节点。

稍微揉了几下那令落生面露不快的左手腕位置，一明政平静且温柔地说道：

「大痛还是小痛？」

「...小，小痛....！」

按揉过了一段时间，谷野落生尚未来得及答复的回应便被突兀的疼痛卡在了喉间，见此状的一明政老师苦闷地笑着，随后摇了摇头，轻声说道：

「说谎是不行的啊，你的嘴巴，你的脑子可能会说话，但身体，永远不会习得欺骗。」

闻见这般坚决的语态和让落生哑口无言的道理后，少年妥协地点了点头，仔细一想，这好似除姐姐外的第一次承认自身难处。

醒悟到这一点，谷野落生对待这位新来的保健老师更保持着一种期待的感情，而这股感情，他自己都不知道是为何物的存在。

或许是他说的话每次都能直戳心扉，或许他的目光总是能在自己逃避时，坚定起来，且毫不褪去那温柔的神采。

一明政微笑着点点头，随即在擦了药，做了点简单包扎过后，将谷野落生的左手平稳地放在桌上，生怕又一次触及到这孩子的痛楚般小心翼翼的。

在收拾得七上八下后，一明政老师站起了在椅上坐直的身子，伸了下懒腰，并把拉上的窗帘重新拉开，一股暖意与体育课的嬉闹声，充溢在保健室本安静的角落。

阳光的耀眼映入谷野落生身侧，老师转过的脸庞起色温柔地问道，仿佛是对于少年内心中的回响般，萦绕于耳，不能回避。

「谷野同学，你看起来是不喜欢吵闹吗？ 还是说，你觉得自己融进了吵闹，便等于破坏了这股热闹熙攘的氛围呢？」

「我....觉得..大概是自己不适合大家的气氛吧。」

耳闻静听着怀有些许苦涩的答复，一明政的双眸所能望见的谷野究竟是何种模样的存在呢，男人沉默着快要脱出口的言词，将桌上一旁的热水倒入冷清的马克杯中。

金灿生辉的白昼之光从拨开云雾的青空如细雨般撒落，室内以及墙外的操场边上，滋润着自然馈赠的蓝色玫瑰正犹若那静谧于暗森的妖精般。

一明政的目光停留在了杯中晃荡的水波，嘴角微动轻说起道：

「不适合，还是不去做出选择，还是说自己已经做出要走这条路的选择呢，谷野同学。」

挂在白墙上的时钟不知何时起，变得刺耳，变得烦躁于心，仿佛在敲打着在彼此沉默后的神经，谷野落生想要去表达出的言语，却好似不那么正确般。

内心，还是自己在阻止着自己呢？

得到了正确的答复，却仍旧令身为自己的个体哑口无言，无法脱出于口。

见闻少年的无声，一明政也不好再去说些什么，微露出无奈的叹息，扬于脸颊的笑意比平常要多几分严肃的神色。

「我希望，你相信你自己的选择是正确的，谷野。」

「..一明老师....」

落生有点呆在原地，不知所措的模样令一旁的老师哭笑不得，他立马松下严肃的面容，试着把话题带回轻松的层次方面上去。

侧转过身，一明政背对着窗外的操场，耳边仍旧在传入接连不断的热血号角，男人喝了一口杯中的温水，朝向谷野的神情变得比先前愉快了少许。

男人笑道：

「但毕竟是自己做的选择嘛，那肯定是自己的意志所做的决定，所以也没什么说是相信不相信这一回事儿的了。 接着，我把狠话说在前头，得注意听一下啊，谷野。」

像是在随意地扯出本该早点谈起的要点，一明政稍有几分不好意思地接着陈述：

「你这个手伤实际是类似于旧伤重创一样严重，想要好起来的话，我这点小手段可帮不了你，得去一趟医院哦。」

「一明老师的意思是我必须要去医院吗...」

「啊，这倒没有是必须的情况，只是推荐而已。」

谷野点点头，好似愣了好几会儿才反应过来一样，整个人仿佛慢了好几拍，而也是因为前边被一明政谈起的话题。

自己得到了答案，选择一定是自己做出来的。

但是，如果自己不是自己的话，那么这个选择还是自己的选择吗？还是自己可以相信，肯定的选择吗？

如若打了个死结，便无法解开，但在至此之中都未有过死路的结，真的会存在吗？

礼貌性地道了谢后，谷野落生迷惘惆怅的身影随即消失于门外的长廊拐角，而仍处在窗前的一明政则阴沉下双眼的柔情。

嘴上形如自说自话般，幽幽讲道：

「千万不要，被错误的善意和虚伪的自己给淹没了属于原本的声音啊。」

◆

时间过到了放学的一刻，至今早那起对于谷野落生而言早已司空见惯的欺凌过后，二陇次也的身影便消失得过于长久，未再有出现在落生的面前。

收拾好东西，可不想错过与姐姐谷野织约定今晚的大餐在加紧着谷野落生的脚步，在去一楼大厅的路上，有几位和二陇次也称兄道弟，实则只是作为他狗腿子形式存在的跟班，一脸抱歉地拦住了少年的去路。

带头拦住谷野的是一位看上去面色较为友善的短发男，名为一条敏树。

根据落生那可靠的记忆记载，这位名叫一条敏树的家伙成绩格外优异，但比起乖乖孩子的模样，他更好属于二陇次也那放荡的浪迹。

双手用力地一拍，敏树身后的两名矮小的跟班也一同做出此类动作，点头哈腰道：

「抱歉，实在是抱歉！今天我有事情，放课后的运动会打杂工作能先交给谷野君一会儿吗，我和他们很快回来，不会拖很久。」

「嗯，嗯。」

附和起的声音异常地膨大，使得周遭路过的同学也听闻见这般看似并不无礼的要求。

好心帮帮他们吧。

这类的情感是所有事不关己的他们所讲起的言辞，他们纷纷留下了几道鄙夷的视线在谷野落生的肩上。

想着要早点赶到电车和姐姐一同回家的谷野落生，本是该了当拒绝的，如果少年真有此般想法。

可是。

笑了一声，谷野落生很干脆地答应了这个请求，在三人松下一口气愉快起焦躁的脸色时，就连道谢都未有的急匆匆地跑出了校门。

怎么样去看，他们都是不会再回来的样子。

放下书包和怕脏点的校服脱下后，一身白衣装束的谷野落生走到体育部都散去的操场上，今早从保健室内所望见的景象，如今是由一片蔚蓝的侵染，化为了昏黄的寂静。

朝霞的片红云彩飘荡于落下的余辉，如果干得再慢一点，很快就要待在深夜的学校了。

但谷野落生的心里却不慌不忙，试图想在细节上做好每一分清扫的心态，好似把要去赴约的自己抛在了过去的时间点上，亦或是说，他哪怕没有忘记，手上的善意也逼迫着不情愿的内心干起活来。

转眼间，黄昏的夕阳沉入了一片黑夜的苍月，操场和操场边上的仓库已打扫干净并且整洁，甚至就连同体育馆的地板也都清洗到差不多的时候。

在擦洗地板的谷野落生耳畔听见了几丝异常沉重的闷响，好几个人，一共像是四个人的脚步声外加上众多车轮滚起的声音伴随着劈里啪啦的吵闹，打碎了夜间校园的宁静。

还未待谷野落生出门去看是怎么一回事时，一条敏树则是一脸嫌弃且对少年感到恶心的目光，随即步入到刚被擦拭干净的体育馆内。

脚下是肮脏的淤泥和一大堆本应该收拾好的器械，甚至有些本来就没在今天操场上见过的工具都被拖了出来，抛掷到已满是污泥和尘土的地板上。

眼看着清洗好的地板比之前还要挤满脏乱的同时，一条敏树实在按耐不住那谷野落生一直以来就知道沉默沉默沉默的脾气。

「你这就叫做打扫了吗，谷野君？！ 还在体育馆里磨蹭什么，外边一团糟，还比先前更乱！你要是不想帮就别帮啊，恶心我们干嘛？」

看起来是愤怒的口吻，但嘴角没法去掩藏的笑意就像是今早一明政所讲的那般，身体是习不得欺骗的。

已经准备开怀大笑的一条敏树憋不住笑意，跑出体育馆门外像是逗一只狗一样愉悦狂笑了起来，他赶忙跟一旁的三人说到那谷野落生的痴呆模样有多么好笑。

在四股笑声之下，其中最为显耳的，是二陇次也的声色，他迫不及待地想要叫谷野落生出来，看看这个操场乱的跟垃圾场一样的样子。

已经跟学校部分主任与老师打了招呼，二陇次也今天就是要看谷野落生累死累活的模样。

「还不快点出来看看啊，谷野。 难道说，你在等你心爱的姐姐来找你吗？」

二陇次也站了出来，他手上不仅拎着被撕扯成破布的校服，还有烂到不成样子的书包，指尖握住的手机正试图发着短信给谷野织。

「来，要不照一张看看？ 说我们玩的很开心呢！！」

强迫着愣在原地的谷野落生贴着脸拍照，二陇次也在笑到合不拢嘴的时候，握着的手机被一把抢了过来。

「哟，生气了？ 谷野，你原来也会生气的啊。 啧啧，太让人吃惊了。 兄弟们，我们赶紧快跑吧，谷野要生气咯，谷野要生气咯。」

二陇次也悠哉悠哉地回到了其余三人的身边，他们彼此勾肩搭背，一边嘲笑着谷野落生，一边还不忘叫他快点出来打扫，那一片狼藉的操场。

所有的一切，甚至本来就放好的东西都被他们四个人打乱在整洁的操场上，自己的书包和校服都像是被一张纸般撕碎。

垂首凝视着未有发送出去的短信信件，少年一言不发地沉默被一声噗呲的笑意打破。

◆

施暴者缓缓抬起了手中带有针刺的木棍，好似在寻找足够发力的点，格外冷静的双瞳瞄准了高中生的左边太阳穴。

「.....我，我看你敢不敢接着打！ 如果我还活着，我肯定让你死，绝对让你死，不管是你的家人还是你自己！！你惹了的，可是二陇集团...！——————」

此番言论并未动摇施暴者的一丝分毫，他的手仍旧在专注着一件事，他的脑子依旧在专注着唯一的事情。

要挥动下的木棍敲击，可谓是不致死却足以致残的永久创伤，而这就是。

「你相信你自己的选择吗，谷野。」

身后，另一位男人的身影显露在苍月路过的小巷，一明政抓着谷野落生要挥下的手臂，口吻凝重地讲道。

而二陇次也在得知是谷野和还有人制止住他后，态度变得更为嚣张，甚至还大口放着比之前狠十倍的措辞。

「是你啊，是你啊....！杂粹，你就等死吧！不，要死也得你那个姐姐先死，后面再让你父母死，最后的最后，我再要人把你截肢！！..哈哈哈....哈哈哈哈哈哈......！」

放肆的狂笑依然是如此，毫无干扰到谷野落生的狂语却被身后的他所停滞住一切的举动。

一明政见少年的情绪稍有平定后，接着说道：

「你觉得，这就是你的选择吗？ 谷野，这就是你除去错误的善良和虚假的自己后，真正要做的决定吗...？」

紧锁起眉头，一明政脸色的阴霾尤为沉重，低沉的音色仿佛在一次次地审问着谷野的内心，到底是不是自己的选择。

自己到底是不是要做这个决定。

「给我答案，谷野落生，把你的答案告诉我。」

一言不发的谷野落生回过头，所望向的他是犹如死尸般的存在，一明政的双眸如若无先前的柔情，所能被看见的，仅有那无尽的深邃与那黯淡无光的夜空。

像是得到了答案，省略过一旁还在发狠话的二陇次也，谷野落生很冷静，泰然自若地说出了，要给予一明政的答复。

「是的，我要杀了他。 这就是我的选择。」

一明政在得知这就是最后的结论，随即松开了紧抓着谷野手臂的指尖，他往后退了一步，耸耸肩地，在嘴角勾起邪魅的笑意。

「那就放手去做吧，谷野落生。」

「——————....什么？！...」

肯定的之后，少年一击又一击地将身下乱动着四肢的二陇次也砸成血肉模糊的丑态，像是一只畜生一样，被五花大绑地打成了一团零碎的肉末，鼻息越加微弱，胸前的起伏逐渐消退。

全身沾染血污的谷野落生站起身来，好似无事人一般，擦肩而过了在旁尽情观赏地一明政，而这位男人的真名根本就不是这个。

或许就连同谷野落生也都知道了这一点，他并未有再去过多在意这个人，走在了冷风涌动的街头，向着电车站前进，并把身上的衣物换好，利用自动贩卖机的冷水冲刷掉自身的血腥味。

男人在全程欣赏完这副似屠宰场般的血腥画面后，脸上的笑意在谷野落生走去的片刻褪去了少许，冷下了脸，无神色的他形如寒尸般存在于此地。

「真是丑陋不堪的结果。」

落下这句话后，男人徒步迈进了小巷口的另一处，朝着阴影的方向走去，是与谷野落生布满路灯截然不同的，全然漆黑的道路。

╳ 幕三 ╳

雨。

是一场雨。

窗的外边，是一场大雨和凝聚而起的狂风共舞。

彼此的高歌齐声响亮，他们拍打着我卧室的窗户，轰然的雷鸣霹雳着我的耳畔，手心的指尖在无力地敲击着钢琴上的每一段音符。

奈何雷声庞大，他与大雨和狂风一起，在我的屋子外放肆喧嚣。

根本听不到声音。

我的手还在弹着钢琴吗？

—————— 你是完美的，织。

端坐在我身后长椅上的，是神色严肃的父母。

他们在对着我说什么？

我听不见。

旁边的雨滴和涌动的狂风在杂乱我的心思，我什么都听不到，双手都在钢琴键上敲疼了，敲麻了，还是听不到。

—————— 证明给他们看，你是完美的，织。

父亲...母亲。

我不知道完美是什么意思，我只知道他们只允许我这样活着，只允许我以这种方式存在于这个世界上。

透过身下恍惚的琴键，我望见了其中被打曲的他。

谷野落生....我的亲人。

我的双手好重，我的腰好酸，我的肩膀好痛，我艰难地抬起了沉重的脑袋，双眼所及之物是这位名为谷野落生的身影。

我在支撑着他吗？

脚底传来了冰凉的触感，凛冽的狂风刮过我发红的脸颊，凌乱起身后长发的雨水以冷酷的苦寒刺痛着我的神经。

已经不单止是双手了。

耳闻雨声落音于我耳畔，我的双眸触及至身下那泛起涟漪的积水，那是冰冷的雨滴所聚成的深渊。

我望着映射而出的自己，才得知完美是何种存在。

原来如此吗。

我抬起头，抛去雨水的敲打，将眼眸的视线望向顶部。

他的身影如同幽邃的影子，在我身旁萃取我的一切，原本的身体本来就没有原本，她不是我，我不是她。

织是谁？

我回过头，去看向的身后，是成堆的尸骸。

她们是完成使命后的完美，还是破损的容器呢？

—————— 你，知道自己要做什么吧。

我，才不想要知道自己要做什么。

反抗的声音未及到父母的耳边，走神的意识便在一旁几处低声的呢喃后惊醒。

我猛地睁开起双眼，自己已置身在音乐课堂上，手中弹奏的钢琴曲旋律，不知停在了哪一节，跟前的谱子已是随着窗外传来的微风，吹散。

「喂....！还活着吗！...织酱..！」

我在学校中作为友人存在的她在低声叫唤着意识还稍有迷糊的自己，眨巴了几下，在调整好如似在深沉的睡梦间顿然醒来的惨白脸色，之后的我转回平常的心态。

朝着身侧为我担心的尾濑里绪，回以抱歉的笑意。

「谷野，你状态还好吗？」

见里绪无奈地叹口气后，一旁静听琴曲的老师则是一副不爽快的容貌，她肃立起高挑尖锐的音色，凝重的口吻与极具压迫感的问候，无异于对待犯人般的审讯。

我实在没法去忽略掉这种严重的后果，彻底打醒了自己，凭着在走神前那丁点儿的朦胧记忆，翻阅着被窗外的风雨打乱的乐谱。

落在窗台的雨滴若如一阵脆耳宜人的纯音，使得课堂不过于尴尬乏味的，是这场有如神助的小雨带来的。

再三确认好准没错的情况下，我偏侧过一旁眼角的余光，在准确收到里绪肯定的回应时，我深呼吸了一口气。

双手悠悠抬起，全神贯注地双眸凝视在底下黑白交互的琴键，身边的风雨在我不经意之间逐渐下大了起来，耳畔的雨滴化为了杂音般，啪嗒啪嗒地迷乱在我刚要打醒的精神上。

恍惚之间，我的脑袋昏沉，眼睛所能望清的画面渐渐趋向迷迷糊糊的朦胧，双手一抬一放，整个人心神不定的仪表容貌，让在场的师生都为之感到难以置信的震惊。

那位名叫谷野织的奇才，就是这副吊儿郎当的模样了？

睡意在扩散，我的全身更为轻飘般，在雨与风的伴舞中迷失。

—————— 你是完美的，织。

耳边不时传入着这般言语，父母的这句怀有满心期盼，却如似冰冷的麻木般毫无情感。

我到底...要不要接受这份使命。

我的使命。

到底是什么。

学院楼外的铁青色天空，阴郁的灰蒙云端闪过一道霹雳的闪电，随着撼动起了一阵震耳欲聋的惊雷，在室内模糊着意识的我，也猛地竖起了寒毛。

周遭的女生都在为着突如其来的惊雷给惊了一大跳，忽然间嘈杂起来的氛围并未有注意到我那因为不知名的寒意而瞪大的双眸。

钢琴的背后，顺过那半露通透的间隙，我望见了其中不可能站立的他们。

父母的面容被蜡笔胡乱的涂鸦，根本无法由脸庞辨认的他们，唯独那身脱节的江户川时代的服饰能够清楚了解那就是自己记忆中的他们。

从蜡笔的涂抹中，我注意到了那看似紊乱的笔墨，实际是为野兽的轮廓。

缓缓抬起颤动的指尖，在将亲身所铭记的景象试图一笔勾销的瞬间，脑海里的各处角落就像是在经历一场轰轰烈烈地炮鸣般。

不寒而栗的目光在注视着我，我不能回过头，不能再去看向任意方向。

手心深深地按压在花容失色的脸颊，我所感觉到的，只是由自身焦虑所带来的难耐感，窒息感，不单止是名为躯体的形式在发出悲鸣的颤抖。

我的思路仿佛在此刻被隔断在某一个回忆的角落，父母那可怕，令人畏惧的眼光，还有自己那称之为完美的存在，实则是在支撑着某种非人的生物。

不能再去活着的想法，在我身体各处散播着，按压在眼球的手心逐渐用力了起来，挤压在双瞳前的力气令人感到安心。

自己原来可以死了吗？

自己，真的可以死了吗？

各色音符胡乱地拥挤在一块，它们犹如那耍脾气的小矮人，用着自己本该美妙可爱的声色大骂了一通那不知礼仪的家伙。

像是在一瞬间垮掉的积木拼盘，亦或是那断掉提线的木偶和没有电源的机械般， 失去意识从而无法再有支撑的谷野织、整个脑袋栽在了钢琴上，一阵轰然演奏起的杂音，让周遭的女生和老师，包括尾濑里绪现如今才注意到。

谷野织那分外惨白的脸色。

冷汗在额角冒出，其所呼出的鼻息节奏紊乱，全身发烫且手脚瘫软无力。

「...快，快送去校医室！」

◆

雨。

还是一场雨。

织不明白自己为什么要站在这里。

她看着四周前来围观的大人们，心里没有不爽，但其实这位年幼的女孩根本就不理解这些意义的何在。

织只是在做着自己能做的事情，会做的事情，知道的事情。

但那群大人们却以不可置信的神态，鼓起了轰鸣的掌声。

他们一边赞叹着从来都只是在屋檐下远望自己的父母们，一边前来问织一大堆不明所以的东西。

好似织做的事情很难一样。

我只是做了几道我知道的选择题罢了，仅此而已。

我只是拼装了几个我知道的拼图罢了，仅此而已。

诸如此类的言词，织已经向着大人们说了无数次，但大人们还是会感叹着，朝着父母祝贺道，

恭喜你。

回过头，织总是只能望见，父母那套着野狼般狰狞的面具，从来都没有正脸，从来都没有告诉过织，她的父母，到底是怎么样的人。

一个劲地在祝贺着，一个劲地在称赞着。

女孩根本就不懂。

他们在干些什么。

◆

阴雨连绵吗...

支起手中的雨伞，尾濑里绪刚好为宿舍里休息的织打好了饭堂午餐，不过几秒的之后，阴云密布的天空果不其然地下起了一场不大不小的惆怅细雨。

恰巧赶上了最后一刻的午餐时间，还在为这种lucky而感到高兴的里绪，那一脸的好心情瞬间落了个空。

最近峡海市的雨季频繁多发，整个三月都好像是在泡在水里一样。

「不知道爷爷奶奶那边怎么样了呢...」

少女忧愁地喃喃自语道，双脚踏在了雨水浸湿的石板小径。

里绪的爷爷奶奶在日本的关东地区，最近好不容易得来的出门许可，也是因为要带奶奶去看病所通过的。

医生说是老风湿了，想要彻底根除几近不可能。

倒还是能止住点发作后的效果，先生如是说道。

但这种雨季多发的时节，是风湿病严重的时期，特别是奶奶那老旧的病情，根本不可能安下心来的里绪也唯有将这担忧暂时压在喉咙的最深处，内心里。

毕竟这里是以名门尖子生而出名的封闭式教育，高鹏礼学院。

如若不是为了更好的未来，少女才不会把自己置身在无异于监狱和牢笼的学院。

外边的世界那么美好，干嘛要限制住自己的双腿和自由的范围呢。

绕过古典罗马式的小花园，那里本来是许多谈情说爱的情侣们最爱待的地方，甚至不是在男女共处的特殊周末日，也还是有很多以爱之名而疯狂的人群。

但是。

独留着孱弱清脆的雨滴在此驻足，花坛中央再如何艳丽的模样，也在此时唯有细雨欣赏。

起初还会被学院那独特的西方式建筑而吸引沉醉的尾濑里绪，已是对这类风格建筑见怪不怪了。

在这里待了基本一年半的时间左右，学院女生能够自由行动的区域范围都已经被少女全走了个遍，就连同那南墙后面的男生特区也探索了大半。

别看学院总览图的样子很大，其实当你走起来，也就只有那么一点，更多的是乌山那未开发的野林区罢了。

虽说高鹏礼学院一直在开发扩展，院长也很是支持此类方案的推进，但时至今日，开发工程的进展只停留在了五年前。

「五年都没进展了啊，学校到底在干什么嘛。」

愤气地暗骂了一声，少女已走到了宿舍的大门前，脚步所踩在的台阶上全是雨水的奔流，形如湍急瀑布般。

收起了湿漉漉的雨伞，所幸校服没有被打湿的里绪还算是松下了几口气。

这件外表看上去是修女样式的校服，实则就是修女服的家伙洗起来很让人费脑子，特别还很需要功夫。

宿舍的楼道内冷冷清清的，比起门外还有雨声在吵闹，宿舍的过道则是安静了许多，走在木制地板上的脚步声都残留着余韵在四壁回响，传荡入里绪的耳边。

二楼，三楼，直到四楼的位置，过道的尽头前才见着一位出来欣赏雨景的女生。 没有锁上的，房间门牌为蔷薇的典雅式装潢木门被推开后，里绪像是抛球一样把午餐扔在了桌上。

然后马不停蹄地爬上了左侧的支架，使劲用双手摇晃着床被中裹得严严实实的谷野织。

「快醒来了啦，大虫子！」

被摇得迷迷糊糊的，说话也迷迷糊糊的谷野织，从脸上的血色来看，已是褪去了昨日的不适，整个人虽说恢复到了平常，但却钟爱上了偷懒。

特别是在下雨天的时候，足不出户的织总是会叫嘴上说着不要，身体却格外老实的里绪去帮忙做各种琐事。

例如忘在课室的笔记，还是说今日的午餐之类的。

虽然说起来有点过分的懒，只不过谷野织那爱好学习的性情还是没有变化，不论是下雨天还是晴天，就算真的是下雨天，织也只是会在抱怨一句后，乖乖地走去上课。

但同时，也只有这一点了。

「一分钟...就一分钟哦。」

竖起了食指表示一分钟的意思，织的声音幽幽地讲道，但一旁叫醒着她的里绪再也不会吃这一套了。

上一次的一分钟，她可等到了要迟到的一小时后了。

一巴掌甩了过去，把那纤细的小食指给打落在床被上，里绪大喊道：

「再不起来，东西我就全吃了！」

「吃吧，吃吧...」

「以后不会再帮你了！」

「嗯嗯...」

「.......啊！！周末日我就跟上原君约会！」

被子飞了起来，里绪很清楚地意识到，那雄起的意志在谷野织麻利干脆的动作上，她双手挤在了少女的脸上，揉搓了好几下。

「我起床了。」

像是洞悉一切的里绪在望见织的起身后，冷冷地哼笑了一声。

「呵，小妖精。」

◆

吃完了牛肉饭的午餐，其实只吃到了一半，便以吃不下去的名义全部推给了里绪的谷野织重新摊回了床上。

复习着今早课程的笔记，嘴角微挑起喜悦的笑意，一边哼着小曲，一边摇摆着身后无处安放的白嫩小腿。

「感谢款待！」

双手一拍，朝着窗外的阴沉雨天感谢道般，里绪在收拾好桌上的餐具后，也拿出了今早上记下的知识点。

只不过比不上织那好几页的摘抄就是了。

二人在雨声和织自己的小独唱中，度过了时长为半个钟头的复习时间。

靠在雨水落响的窗台，里绪合上了到底的笔记本，整个人后仰依傍在了椅背上，半眨的双瞳视线往身左侧，正当在被窝里舒适看书的谷野织看去。

思考了几番，尾濑里绪说出了昨晚未能得到答复的疑惑。

「昨天的你到底怎么啦。」

「发烧而已，保健老师不是说了吗，发烧。」

随意的口吻应付着不想要正面回答的话题，织很不自然地翻阅着手中的笔记，窗外的雨声宛如一双审讯的双眼，亦或是难以直视的目光。

谷野织在那天后，总是有意回避着阴雨的天气。

那简直是太不正常了。

「学院可就只有像你这样子有名号的家族才肯随意外出的哦，我已经都不去嫉妒这些了，就不能告诉下其他的事情吗，织很小气耶。」

里绪像是在埋怨的语气令织难以招架，但还不至于会说出来。

倘若告诉里绪，自己能在雨天的时候看见父母站在自己的身边，且头套着狼的面具，少女她会怎么去想。

不可能会去信的吧。

就是因为没有人会去信，所以才没有去说的必要。

织苦涩地笑了一声，特意回避了这个话题般，向着墙上钟表看去的同时说道：

「我劝你先赶紧换好自己的衣服吧，要上课咯。」

而里绪因为今天下午有重要的课程，所以心里也没过多再去在意那些关于织的疑惑，整个人好似那惊弓之鸟地弹了起来，急急忙忙地穿好了挂在门上的修女样式校服。

在临出门前还不忘喊道：

「今天晚上一定要告诉我哦！」

「嗯嗯，一定一定。」

随手挥着道别，织根本就没想要继续告诉她，除非她真的很执着，那也只能告诉那一点点了。

可是...

放下了指尖握住的笔记本，垂落的秀发将眼帘所触及的景象淹没入半边的漆黑，能去望见的，是闪过雷鸣的阴沉雨天。

可是，就连织本人都不知道的何物，要怎么样去说明呢。

织是完美的。

声音不断重复着，这一段话。

我是完美的。

脑海中不断提醒着，像是在警醒那快要昏睡过去的根本般，重复着，敲击着，回荡在唯留下完美一词的心扉。

我到底是怎么样的存在？

打小的时候，所有的小孩都会向父母疑问过难免几次，而我也不例外。

你是完美的存在，织。

任何之事行于完善，任何之行精于极致。

顺过耳边吹拂的清风，我能清晰地望见那阵缠绵的细雨，还有那座后院的假山。

父亲杀了一头狼，挂在了溪水湖畔的边上，鲜红色的血就好似一朵绽放在涟漪水波的红色玫瑰。

母亲在我的身边，遮住了当时我还在画画的双眼。

我疑惑地问道，妈妈你这是在干什么？

而母亲则如此回答道：

「你没看见，对吧？」

对啊。

我什么都没看见。

我什么都不知道。

完美的织不应该会有不知道的事情。

所故，我该怎么去接受这个确切的结果呢。

我不知道，我真的不知道很多事情。

类似于飞鸟为何会翱翔。

类似于鲜草为何会倔强地成长。

类似于河里的小鱼可知自己是否快乐。

倘若如父母所言的织，真是完美的。

窗外的雨，我又何足挂齿的去选择逃避般，畏惧在床头呢。

所以啊，完美的织不是我。

唯有去接纳一切，试着过一趟不后悔的织，才是真正的我。

而自从钢琴的乐声所响起的那天，我便得知了此番的结果，并深埋于心中原来还未干枯的田野。

我想啊。

织天真浪漫地说着。

我想啊，肯定有那么一天，后山的荒原会因织而铺满了绚烂的野花吧。

◆

已至夜半时分，少女在洗漱外之后，便穿上了门前挂起的学院校服和宿舍内还未睡的女生短暂道了一声别。

双脚刚踏出宿舍楼门外，因学院是置身于乌山中段地区，故可仰头望见黑夜所点缀的星空，苍蓝的冷月遮掩在随风飘动的云端身后。

「...好孤独啊，星星。」

微弱的音色由少女一张一合的唇角吐出，身上穿着的单薄衣物根本不至于抵住今夜的严寒，但还是未有丝毫理会的她，仍在像是往常般踩踏起平稳有序的步伐。

穿过一栋栋已熄灭灯火的西式建筑，整座高鹏礼学院在迈入深夜面纱时，就似如一只沉默的巨兽，庞大的身躯所构造的建筑物显得格外阴森。

因寒风吹拂过早已无人去留的学院后山，此处正回响着恍若鬼魂咒怨的低吟，少女微抬起的手臂拨开了挡在眼帘的无叶树杈。

不顾身下的长袍衣摆被锋利的枯木撕裂，寒风让少女感到发颤却还不足以留住她的步伐，还差一点，就差一点的想法在坚持着，坚持着这具好似已达到极限的躯壳，行至目的地。

周围除了杂草丛生的荒野外，最近的还能闻见几分人烟的建筑则是在身后十余里的学院塔楼。

少女半跪在肮脏破败的石板路上，近在咫尺的是一座看似已被遗弃许久的校舍，那里没有神明，没有奇迹，但其虔诚的心仿若在发着光。

跪在冰冷石块的双膝感到刺痛，双手合十的指尖被寒风刮了个遍，少女垂低着祷告的面容，将身心寄托于徒有荒废的遗址。

是什么，让她在执着呢。

◆

雨滴拍响在身后的窗台，我不知道自己睡了多久，反正是到了这堂课后，睡意就充溢了上来，根本是挡不住的疲倦。

揉搓了几下还尚存睡意的双眼，我微侧转过身，看向窗外依旧如故的雨天，本来还以为能够收获名花争冠的场面，结果。

外面唯有几声清脆的雨滴在敲锣着孤独的枝叶与那石制的窗台，感到遗憾的我回过恍惚的神来，在将注意力专注于课堂上时、新来的教师顶上，那闪耀夺目的辉煌建筑吸引住了我。

模拟生态的形体模型庞大且磅礴，若如丝绸般柔软垂帘的黄金以环状的丝线形态缠绕其身，就像是在众星捧月般。

这节课是生态研究课，本来是因大裁员缘故而导致滞留过久的科目，如今却还是有开放以来最高的人气，座无虚席想必就是形容此般存在的吧。

左手悠闲地托着下颚，好似百无聊赖的我呵欠了一声，眼角有了两滴泪珠。

雨声对于我来说并不过于嘈杂，相反，雨能给予我宁静。

「...哎，那是..里绪吗？」

匆忙淋着大雨而跑进课室里来的少女，正露出一副不好意思的苦笑，随后在向着四周围看了一遭后，找到了一处靠近窗台的位置。

哎？！那不就是我旁边了吗..

干脆利落地坐了下来，身上衣着全是被雨水打湿的落汤鸡模样，头发也是拖拉着水珠。

坐在她身旁的我虽然无所谓这些事情，但其他人会怎么想，我可一点都不敢打保票了。

「上原君，真巧啊。」

像是无事人一样格外自然地打起了客套，就连我都被拉了进去一会，回应着她的招呼。

「你好...不！不对啊....！你怎么在这！」

「嘘，这可是课堂，请安静。」

课室的环境布置是呈现环形状，老师处于环形的中央，学生则是作为环形的存在，围绕着中心点的老师高坐在座位上。

台下的老师是新来的欧洲面孔，因为这所学院的特殊性，有几位外国教师我可一点都不奇怪，但是这种性情火热的，算是比较少见的独特了。

所以我还是给予了最基本的尊重，在说话的音量上压低了一点。

「尾濑你怎么在这啊...」

稍低着头，提起的书本盖住了说话的嘴角，一旁的里绪正着手打理着浸湿的衣着，黑白色的校服是以长袍的样式打扮，但比起校服亦或是长袍，修女袍其实是最适合这件衣服的名称。

把全身裹得严严实实的，却还是能将女性的身材彰显极致的性感，因此我才不敢过多与现在的里绪交互视线，单仅靠着嘴巴交流确实有点欠妥，但还是抱歉了。

「这本来就是我的课啊，我来上的我课，很奇怪的样子吗？上原。」

「嗯，没有错。 也对啊...这节课从停滞阶段恢复到能正常开课，也是一种万幸呢。」

明明是那么的无聊这句掏心窝的话，我并没有说出来，看着尾濑这副模样，想必她应该很喜好这节科目吧。

脸上不经意之间扬起的笑颜被整理短发的里绪发现后，少女也浮出了一丝笑意于唇角，但不知何因，本该是阳光的神采竟然会从她的微笑上读出落寞的颜色。

阴霾似如窗外的阴云，我应该去问些什么，或者说，该安慰她什么吗？

放下有意提起的书本，我将后背靠在了椅子上，耳边更多的，是雨落下的滴答音色。

「确实是呢，上原说的话，果然都是道理。看起来谷野说的没错啊...真的是，幸运呢这节课。」

双眸的视线是落在了台下的教师身上，可却能从中意识到那是更遥远的地方，我下定了决心，想要问些事情出来。

「尾濑...————」

「上原你知道还愿鬼吗？」

尾濑堵住了我要说出来的话，问道。

「还愿鬼是什么...这不是在日本怪谈里的东西吧。」

摇了摇头，尾濑接着讲道。

「是出自于我们学院的鬼怪，据说还愿鬼本来是第一任院长，但在遭人遇害后，化为了吞噬他人心愿的恶魔，到处散播可以实现心愿的谣言，诱导迷途的学生来到旧校舍的门前跪拜，并被他吞入永不得满腹的肚中。」

「这算是什么啊，三流小说一样。」

我干笑着应道。

「这只是其中之一，还有另一种说法，这位还愿鬼是精灵，来到这里的原因是为了完成一千个人的愿望，然后获得人类的心气进阶。 当然，精灵能实现愿望不假，但获得心气进阶，那只是一种玩笑话。

真正的是，精灵完成愿望的手段是把要实现愿望的人类彻底从心根除到体外，让其完全消失，从而完全的消失体即为无愿望，无愿望就等于完成了愿望。」

抱着单止是听一些无聊怪诞杂谈的心态，我对于这两个故事一点都没有波动，但奇怪的是，就是因为太过于平淡的反应，让作为自己的我，察觉到了不对劲的气味。

不出我所料，尾濑在说完这些故事后，她还在陈述着，并且是事实。

「那些想要去实现愿望的人，不管是在第一个说法还是第二个说法，他们都没有回来.... 就像绘珠一样。」

绘...珠。

我不知道为什么，尾濑会说出这个名字。

那是本该被抛之于脑后的沉痛回忆，那是已经被自我埋葬的过去，说起来很是玄妙亦或是特殊，实则陈述起来也就是一位对于我，尾濑以及谷野来说十分重要的知己。

但是，为什么我会想要去回避这个名字呢。

望着尾濑那副装作无谓的神态，万千种情感的言语就好似卡在了我自己的喉咙里一般。

「为什么..你会....————

「请安静一下，上原同学。」

台下新来的讲课老师，以严肃的口吻呵斥住了我要脱口而出的话来，自此尾濑也未有再去过多询问亦或是与我交流些什么，言谈相对的，也就落下了一个尾声。

只不过，我还是不由得去胡思乱想一番。

微看向尾濑的视线，仿佛停留在了那一个谈话止住的瞬间。

她与她的身影重叠，模糊，甚至让我产生了是跟前那座庞大生态模型所散发的琉璃而产生的幻觉。

若隐若现的，我清楚望见了她的容貌，她的笑颜，她的一切。

她在朝着我招手，身后是那充满怪谈之地的鬼屋，旧校舍。

「你还在等着什么呢，上原。」

绘珠.....

「我的愿望已经实现了，所以我相信，上原的愿望也一定可以靠还愿鬼先生达成。」

这是，真的吗...

我无法抵御住这份实现的渴望，哪怕内心的深处都很明了这只是一个幻象，这是一个偏执狂的无端念想。

但是。

我还是没有任何办法，去招架住这份唾手可得的渴望。

手心延申向绘珠那虚无缥缈的指尖。

我明明就不在那里。

绘珠也根本，不可能还活着。

是啊。

这都是假的啊。

因为这根本不可能的啊。

绘珠明明。

一阵眩目的恶心感充溢上我的脑门，霎时间之内袭来的恍惚感摇动着我那被封藏的记忆，这里是我最不想去看到的地方。

鲜血。

断裂的尸体。

犹如阵雨般泼洒而落的血腥，从我无法去闭合起的双眸缓缓淌过，右手紧握的刃柄怎奈再如何去使出力气，也脱不开指尖的紧扣。

是啊。

这根本不可能的。

绘珠不可能就在我眼前。

因为。

她是被上原也亲手杀死的、

魔啊...

◆

傍晚时分，回到宿舍楼内的里绪可见是格外的魂不守舍。

是因为自己在今下午和上原也谈起的话题吗，还是说...

双眼不知在何时落在了桌前被风吹动的笔记本上，笔记本的所属者是谷野织，而作为学习狂热分子的她，是绝对不可能会犯下自己那邋遢错误的。

把谷野落下的笔记本拾起，里绪来回翻转着这本随处可见的，外表毫无二异的普通本子，窗外是一片刚退散去阴云却迎来朝霞的黄昏。

「....你回来了，对吗。」

朝着四周空无一人的房间，里绪平淡着言谈的口吻，如此说道。

理所当然的，没有人回应她。

将笔记本平缓地放回桌面，关上敞开的窗户，里绪连那身被雨水打湿的衣服都未待换好，便走出了宿舍的门扉。

与此同时的另一个学院角落，在今日所有节课与学生全都散去的生态科目课堂里边，新来的那位国外教师正坐在顶上那圆滑的模拟形体底下。

环形的建筑结构所带来的光照是四壁通透的明亮，夕阳的余辉将它毫无保留地沾染在那闪耀着黄金的模型上，绮丽波折的光宛如朦胧的丝线凋零在金发间掺杂着白色的男子指尖。

微抬起垂落的手心，男人的双眸凝望向了窗外的昏黄天空，几声鸟鸣划过之时，显得分外孤独的氛围似如影子般笼罩在光芒的余辉所褪去的课堂内。

「若人类厌倦了繁衍，把爱当作了兴趣，那么在那个时间节点的地球上，还会有如何的光景呢，就像海底下，珊瑚所发出的光照般，那如幻如梦般的存在，是否会成为最后的一丝浪漫呢。」

自说自话地呢喃了一阵子，像是在做虔诚的祷告般，男子从这份向着神明祈祷的信仰中脱出，他站直了端坐许久的身板，手上多出的信封在眼角的余光扫过了一遍后。

伴随着苦涩的笑，化为了纷飞的洁白花瓣。

◆

深夜时分，高鹏礼学院的建筑都暗下了明亮的火光，别说是远离于人烟的未开发地段，甚至是在宿舍楼附近都未及到灯火的存在。

一切都仿佛置入了死亡的沉寂。

在如此不同的夜晚之下，苍月透过紊乱的树杈枝叶，将蓝色的光撒落破旧的石板小径，而在上方奔跑着脚步的，是因某些目的匆忙赶来的上原也。

急促的喘息，肺部像是在今夜寒冷所灼烧般的痛楚，脚踝都开始发出了麻痹以表示机能的极限，但身为主人的上原也不顾这类早已毫无意义的警告。

燃烧着所有能动用的体力，他来到了怪谈诞生的旧校舍门前，没有时间给予自己停留鞠躬下腰去平稳呼吸。

没有时间去畏惧，去害怕。

冲破了锁链掉落的大门，踩踏着发出吱呀悲鸣的老旧木制地板，快步冲上二楼，三楼，直到四楼的台阶被一大堆树木堆积而无法通行时。

他也来到了目的地。

慢下脚底的步伐，身下回响着木板那不堪重击的惨叫，左肩的方向是一间废弃的课室，与学院现如今的课室布置不同，这是一间上个世纪的旧时代产物。

透过被人刻意擦新的玻璃窗看去里边的状况，上原也不禁想要屏住呼吸。

三行排列有序的座椅上，无一位空席，而坐在上面的，不知是学生还是何种身份存在的某物，正专心致志地读着手中的国语课本。

但他们真的有在读吗？

鼓起了勇气踏前了一步，上原也开始顺着傍晚时收到的信件做着观察。

「.....这不可能。」

令人出乎意料的结果，亦或是难以去想象的结论，在这三排的座椅上，绘珠就是其中之一，且仔细望去，这些“人”的脸是似如陶瓷般的光滑外表，双眸虽装饰的极具逼真，但仍旧缺少着精气神的表现。

这逼真到与真人无异的“人”陶瓷，在某种意义上是绝对不属于人类的异端产物，他们有人类的外表，却未有拥有属于人类的情感，就好像是一具尸体般坐立于此，就好似阴魂不散的怨灵般坐立于此。

往后倒退了一步，上原也吞咽了一口不安的唾沫，怎料仅是那分秒钟的踉跄，教室内的“人”竟以强扭过他那一侧的僵硬转身，把那双装饰逼真的眼瞳凝视向了他。

心脏的跳动声在加快，身后破旧的墙板所穿插过的月光，将“人”的双眼点缀起一阵幽邃的光，鬼魅般萦绕着，缠绕着上原也不肯胆怯的双腿。

还不能....

还不能就在这里结束。

是为了什么而来到这里的。

请记起来，上原也。

◆

身侧的夕阳还未沉沦却已至夜晚的深蓝，里绪孤身一人来到这处被时代遗忘的角落，旧校舍的大门锁链是断裂的形式，摊在了杂草丛生的台阶前。

推开了陈旧的大门，脚底的步子所踏向的吱呀声音怨念地回荡在残破的四壁，一楼，二楼之后，未到三楼的里绪停在了二楼的一间实验室跟前。

「你还在这里，对吧。」

里绪沉重的脸色上无一处恐惧，双眸所闪烁的神采名为坚毅，少女强制打开了被锁住的木门，门后的世界是一片荒山。

脚下的木板已溃烂到发霉，因坍塌而落下的墙壁，将外面的沉落夕阳映入眼帘，乌山的风吹拂过里绪的眉梢，脸上的神色变得些许放松的少女，眼中却含着泪光。

「你怎么可以，就这么抛下我们、不说声再见呢....绘珠。」

￭

雨。

跟随着雨滴的脚步，我来到了这里。

父母那副被涂鸦的面容，就在门的后面。

我没有废很多力气的，便撬开了门上的锁链。 像是故意装装样子摆上去的枷锁、是格外不牢靠的。

—————— 来这边，织。

父亲在长廊的左侧叫唤着我的名字。

—————— 来这边，织。

母亲在长廊的右侧叫唤着我的名字。

—————— 你应该知道的，作为完美之外的东西，是织不应该具备的杂乱。

父亲以他那严肃的语气在长廊的左侧陈述道。

—————— 你应该知道的，作为工具之外的你，是什么都没有的存在。

母亲慈悲的声色回绕于耳。

他们各具一词，也同时是我自大小便听到厌烦的东西。

够了。

都已经够了！！

「父亲，母亲。 织是来这里说明白的...我是来，摆脱这场雨的..！」

—————— 胡说八道，你想要死吗！

父亲的话并未是虚假，因为我能够确切的感受到。

如若我放弃了自己的存在，世界就不会在允许除完美外的谷野织存在，回过头望去的雨后，那堆积成山的尸骸是谁，是什么名字。

或多或少的，我都知道了。

只是，即便是如此。

—————— 即便是如此，织你也要去追寻所谓的爱吗。

母亲感同身受般，语气变得温和起来，那是我从未看见过的她，蜡笔的痕迹在抹去，而我身后的那场大雨，正在黯然淡去。

「是啊，母亲。 即便如此，我也想要去试一次。」

试一次那我未曾去幻想过的奢侈，去试一次我未曾想要去拥有过的温暖。

如果，那个名为爱的东西，真的能让人生成为充实，有意义的存在。

那么选择这条路的我，哪怕结局是去死，也不会再有后悔了吧。

—————— 结局都是一样的，织。

我知道，父亲。

在听闻我的答复后，父母都没有再发出声，雨声停息的刹那间，我仿佛能从那片妥协的光景中，看清他们的容貌。

睁开了双眼，我的脚步变得瘫软，昏沉的睡意充溢上全身，恍惚中有那么一位男士的身影在逼近，并且嘴角微笑着，像是在欣赏一幅杰出的名画般，性趣激昂的膨胀。

「你是想要来，实现愿望的？」

他这么问道了我，而我的意识，也就此中断了。

◆

啪嗒啪嗒。

啪嗒啪嗒。

叮铃叮铃。

陶瓷的人偶好似发疯了一般涌出了课室，并朝着门外的上原也袭来，而见势不妙的少年也急忙拉起了发麻的腿脚。

不能在这里倒下的理由，一定要救出谷野的理由，还在心中坚持着。

下到了二楼，身后还在传来如排山倒海般的瓷器碰撞声，刺耳尖锐的声响让上原也不小心跨过了一个台阶，左腿直接扎入了破损的地板上。

随着瓷器的声音逐步迫近于耳边，上原的左腿却迟迟未能拔出来。

「—————— 该死...该死..！该死....！！」

就只能这么结束了吗。

真就要，这么结束了吗...！

闭上了双眼，脑海中浮现的景象还是那场血雨以及那断裂的尸体，手上的武士刀尚存的猩红血迹在滴落身下的破旧木板。

....！

因此而惊醒过来的上原也猛地睁开了双眼，而左腿也在千钧一发之际成功脱险，并且重新全力奔跑了起来。

要找些翻身的武器，上原也抱着此般想法随地拾起了一根看上去还算结实的木棍，在二楼实验室敞开的门前，身后的晚风吹乱了少年的发丝以及穿着的衣物。

「来吧，来吧，不管你是什么妖魔鬼怪，还是什么还愿鬼...！！我一定要你，把谷野给我还回来！——————」

左右手双持的木棍奋力一抬，而后使出劲道砸向面前第一个的“人”，一道清脆的瓷器破碎声响传入了上原的耳畔，在还未能够尝得半点胜利的甜果时，从“人”那被木棍敲烂的空心头部里漫延出的气体，令其昏眩难耐。

渐渐地，四肢失去力气的上原也倒了下来，双眼在要沉入一片漆黑之时。

闻见一股花瓣的清香。

◆

纷飞的花瓣缠绕于这座昏暗的建筑，恍然之间拥有洁白光芒的存在，深居在其中的黑衣魔术师由通往四楼那堆积树木的死角中，犹如影子般浮现。

他气愤地乍起舌头，其原因并非是上原也的大闹还是以往前来探险的学生，而是另一件让这位魔术师格外不爽快的事情。

双手一拍过后，二楼的“人”们都在这声号令下停住了所有的动作，而黑衣的男士也在此刻走下了楼道。

没有去注意到实验室门后睡倒的上原也，魔术师的目光转向了眼前衣冠整洁且典雅的他身上，吐露不爽地说道：

「我可是已经和学院院长讲过，还签订过协议的，作为执行者的你。 好像也没什么理由来破坏我的魔术研究吧，费洛斯。」

费洛斯转过身，他先是出自礼貌的鞠了个躬，而后以很客气的口吻解释道：

「这的的确确是没有任何理由可给我干涉。 但是，您有没有想过呢。 如果这些都被推翻后，我还会没有理由吗？」

「你...你是什么意思！」

优雅地提起了手中的权杖，费洛斯轻笑起嘴角，接着讲道：

「意思很显而易见的，派来清除你的人，正是院长啊。」

「什....！————————

不出眨眼的瞬间，洁白的花瓣便如飘落的初雪般，澎湃却静谧其美的纷飞至二楼，黑衣魔术师的身影化为了不满的惨象没过几秒，便同着他那些人偶消散在楼道内。

还愿鬼的传说与真相，也到此落下了帷幕。

苦闷地叹了一口气，显得麻烦的样子在费洛斯长相俊美的面容上体现，男人侧转过身，双眼瞄了一眼门后昏睡的上原也，还有那因魔术师死后，被脱离出异空间的谷野织。

「又离你远了一步，对吧。 时间白晋...」

月光缠绵在熟睡的二人脸颊之上，通过那平稳的呼吸，可得知其二人的梦中是多么美幻的存在吧。

◆

夕阳微落，如果三人共处的是同一个时空，那么。

尾濑里绪，她又在哪儿呢。

╳ 幕四 ╳

懒散的阳光穿透过窗前拉起的帘布，房间内的床铺下，正睡倒着一位看似累坏的男孩，他闭着醉于梦乡的双眼，整个人依傍在了深蓝色调的墙边。

不是时钟叫醒了他，不是刺眼的光弄醒了他。

谷野落生揉搓了几下还尚存惺忪的眼角，慢慢悠悠地站起了稍有踉跄的双腿，拉开门把手的刹那间，他只闻见了挂于墙上的嘀嗒钟声。

「没有...回来吗。」

自言自语地嘀咕了一声，脚底的步伐便踩在了淋浴室干燥的地板上，头顶的白炽灯亮起，注视着镜子里的自己，谷野落生不敢置信地瞪大了双眼。

像是从小巷里各处转来转去的脏乱，几道不那么明显的血迹还留在胸前，震惊之余，谷野落生的不解渐渐平息了下来。

开起水龙头的冷水，冲刷了睡意残留的面庞，干脆地扔掉身上现在的衣着，似如在销毁证据般行动利落地解决了一切。

而后，重新视向镜子当中的谷野落生，少年指着他的鼻子，说道：

「不要...不要再那么做了....」

为什么？

「现在给我的苦，都是因为我是底层而要付出的代价...」

你不会是认真的吧？

「我是..我是认真的...！这都是因为我，脱离了自己存在意义，所故上天要给我的惩罚。」

我看你是没有清醒呀，谷野落生。

抬起头来看看镜子里的人，是谁吧，那可是千真万确的你喔。

「是的，所以我才要拜托你...住手吧..」

住手...？就因为什么？

「我不是说过了吗！....」

少年双手重重地击打在玻璃镜上，怒目圆睁地朝向里边的自己吼道。

因为那是自己从未喊出过的情绪，意识在一切都开始不对劲的谷野落生，往后倒退了半步，垂低下脑袋，咬紧了嘴角。

但萦绕于耳边脑海的声音还在提着嗓音叫嚣着一般，亦或是，审讯形式存在的疑问般。

就因为那些狗屁不通的小孩子言论？ 拜托了，谷野落生。 你可是那种现实的人，怎么可能会去说出这种十多岁小学生才会讲出的中二道理。

那可不是你真正的理由喔。

谷野落生知道那只是自己的臆想，所以没有去搭理他，想要走出淋浴室的房门，而伸向门把手的手心，却悬停在了半空。

你哪里都走不了，谷野落生。

你的手上，已经黏在了杀戮上了。

「还说我是十几岁的小学生，听听你自己的话是什么，手黏在杀戮上...？老套电视剧的台词。」

谷野落生下意识地反驳道，随即推开了门扉，踏出了淋浴室的木门。

你可以走出这个淋浴室，走出这个大厅，走出这个房子，但你哪里都走不出去你自己。

「给我闭嘴...！你只是我的，我的..臆想罢了！那无聊的幻想罢了....！别把你说的很懂我一样，懂我的人只有姐姐！」

啊啊，说出来了。 这就是你的为什么啊，谷野落生。

这就是你要我住手的理由啊，谷野落生。

不是为了那所谓的善良道德和杀人的错误，单止是因为，自己的姐姐，我们的姐姐不允许这种行为的存在吧。

你怕自己所做的事，让姐姐讨厌，对吧？

「.....我..不，不....这..——————

左手按压在额头，少年的目光停留在身下的地板上，左侧的日光如同嘈杂的噪点般，干燥到令人烦心。

不可能是正确的，他只是臆想的念头，在说出那句话后彻底毁掉了少年坚持的理智，亦或是，那装作理智的伪装。

沉默了许久的片刻，那道声音就是自己，那个回绕在耳畔不肯脱离的声音原来就是那真正的自己。

错的，假的。

逃避的。

不肯去面对的。

就是现在的我想要去否决的根源。

他说的太对了。

自己说的很正确。

没有反驳的余地了。

没有再去装作正常的余地了。

我是错的，

姐姐。

「我是对的吗，谷野落生...」

嗯，你是对的。你绝对是正确的，谷野落生。

看看镜子里的自己和垃圾桶上装着的衣服，那正是你所期待的，所允许的事情，不是吗？

那是我们的使命。

不，那是我原本的使命。

可如今。

谷野落生在声音萦绕的同时，也捡起了在垃圾桶中的肮脏衣物，那几道鲜血仿佛还仍残留着那属于原本主人的哀嚎。

没有值得去高兴的。

就像是自己所述的那般。

因为是使命嘛。

杀人是没有办法的事情。

可如今。

使命已然漆黑，前往传承的道路好似彻底的坍塌。

谷野落生重新站了起来，凝视着镜中的自己。

「我是正确的话，既然如此...姐姐也不可能会责怪了我吧。 不..姐姐她肯定能理解我，她每一次都知道我在想着什么，知道该怎么去安慰我，怎么去鼓励我...对啊，她一定知道的啊，她一定知道，我做的事情是正确的啊....！因为，那是使命，不是吗！」

喜悦的神色洋溢于言表，谷野落生都快要高兴地蹦起来一样，他总算放松下来的心，使得他唤回了脸上的光彩。

那是从未有过的愉快。

自己能够做到真正的自己，最重要的是，姐姐还能去理解他。

太美妙了。

这简直就是那场梦一样的存在。

收拾好今日的好情绪，哪怕今日姐姐还在学校，也不那么伤感了。

因为，姐姐会很高兴。

自己在做正确的事情。

◆

华歌落鸣惊空鸟，远方传来稻花音，那为事何物？那为是细嗅青花香。

在人偶师被清除之后的第二天清晨，彼方的黎明还尚未破晓的宁静时节，旧校舍的老旧木板所传来的气息有着一股独特的檀香。

我对着不远处飘来的花瓣，伸出了手心的指尖，耳边仔细倾听着来自于花的声音，那里有她飞过的山峦，那里有她流过的汪洋。

蝴蝶静悄悄地飞来了，扑腾的双翅停息在身边的老木窗前，一阵细语传进赏于清香的脑海，我点了点头，说道：

「这都无所谓，我不是说过吗。 院长大人只要把你承诺我的事情办好就足够了...啊，你说我太松懈了，居然会去相信一个没有正面相谈过的未知生物。」

轻微地笑了一声，或许在蝴蝶的那边，她/他也听见了吧。

「我觉得，院长大人不会说谎。」

语毕，手中的花瓣化为昏黄的卷轴，上面的字迹是用旧世纪的笔墨潦草完成的成品，但契约的内容很令我满意。

「这样就足够了。」

默念了一声契约最后那行的咒语，潦草的笔墨在顷刻之间宛如那跳动的符号，活泼地朝着外边蹦跶而去。

不过一会儿，我的双眼便浮现了那一直以来都想要去寻找的他在何处。

「承蒙您的款待，院长大人。」

◆

擦肩而过的诸多身影，昏睡的记忆里那一段朦胧的黑夜，我始终无法去记清。

那是什么困难的高数题吗？

我时常此般的猜疑到。

梦醒在宿舍的床榻上，我感觉原本的自己根本就不在那里，可身体却让我要记得的，只有唯一的事情、

那就是去忘怀。

说实在的，我已经忘记了那要所谓忘怀的东西了，仅留下那段昏昏沉沉的模糊声音亦或是身影，在我的脑子里重叠，像是在敲打着我的神经。

摸了摸今早赶忙出门的头发，就好似一团凌乱的杂草般无异。

走在学院事务所的长廊，这里只有清晨干燥的空气在流动，身边无一个人的影子，说起来也是实在的。

没有人会在那么早的点来到这里去办理事情，甚至说真实点，哪怕时间再晚很多，也不会有人来这里。

高鹏礼学院的封闭制度十分苛刻，乃至于病态都不是过分的说辞。

事务所的存在意义是给学生们办理外边的事情，并且有时还充当拘留所的形式存在，不过听说原本的意义是用来给学生写假条外出用的。

嗯，很多人都用这写假条的一点来开玩笑。

我有时候也不例外，只不过我一旦拿这个来说笑，其他人的脸色就会很令我难堪，仔细想想吧，也不是没道理。

这里本来就是聚集着非富即贵的天之骄子，为什么仅是一个稍微有钱点的上原就能随意外出呢。

啊，你问我。

我问谁去...！

这根本就是不能我谈出来的话。

转过一个拐角，事务所的大厅随即呈现在我的眼帘，果不其然的冷清让这处的空气显得有几分甜蜜，不那么干燥。

由两侧的弧形彩绘望去，此时的天空还仍处在临近于破晓的深蓝色。

双脚踏在了摇响前台铃铛的地毯上，我都不知道这样子装模作样的意义何在，可能这就是形式吧？

大概。

因为太过于早的缘故，平时几下子就来的热情人员在我等了几乎五分钟后还未有身影，实在没必要再站着干等的我，选择了坐在了舒适的沙发上，说起来。

这其实并不舒适，甚至还有点膈应我的腰板。

冷冰冰的四周，冷冰冰的空气，冷冰冰的氛围，就连带着这个沙发也都是冷冰冰的。

我仰起头，闭上了一会儿因早起而有疲乏的双眼。

自己为什么要来到这里呢。

我醒来的时候根本就没想到过要出去外边。

到底是为什么....

好似迷迷糊糊的，一路跟着脑海那朦胧不清，似如残影般存在的她们，在唤醒了几分意识时，双腿就已把我置入事务所的大厅。

整个人像是在被牵着走一样。

十分钟过去，十五分钟过去了。

前台依旧没有一丝人的气息，可以说这里就没有半点人能来的样子。

我原本是没有必要再等下去的了，直接推开大门走出学院，他们也根本不可能来拦住我。

一边烦躁地想着却一边不解地疑惑着。

自己到底是怎么了？

根本就不像是平常的上原也。

但是。

「平常的上原也，是怎么样的...」

不经意间嘀咕出的自语，在无人事务所大厅传荡。

尾濑..里绪。

还有一个人....我记得的。

一只手按在额角，拼命地击打着混乱的记忆，试图拨开浓厚的迷雾，并且大声宣告着一遍又一遍。

我是记得她们的。

我的记忆里，明明有她们的位置。

可我。

可我记不清了。

真的记不清了。

甚至是那握紧刀柄的实感，还有确切浮现于眼帘的尸体和淋漓的鲜血，就连同这些...我都失去了实感。

开始怀疑起来。

我杀人了吗？

垂下仰起的脸庞，我的双眸凝视着橙色的地毯，事务所的装饰并不突显古典的辉煌，像是一个连接于现代的桥梁。

待处在与学院截然不同的异界般，我是不是也有会几分的不同。

是啊。

我是不同了。

双手合十抵在嘴角，我沉思了起来。

我确实是不同了。

我都开始会猜疑自己了。

明明以前，我是很自信的家伙，父母亲都认同这样子的我，真的能让上原变得不同，变得比现在更好，精神的光更加绚烂而强烈。

但，我好像失败了的样子。

记忆都变得模糊了，朦胧了。

小时候我离家出走的经历，好似是一段写在床前童话里的诗歌，他是存在的，却不属于我的，至少，是不属于现在的上原也的。

我到底忘记了什么呢...

陷入仿佛深海的思索，亦或是一场对着自我的辩论，我都没有注意到身旁的沙发上，又来了一位学生。

「上原...？」

轻柔的嗓音谈起惊讶的口吻，我猛地垂首的面庞，四目正好彼此相对。

「谷野....」

【你怎么在这？】

异口同声的喊道，像是打开了各自的笑点般，我们都开怀起了呼出于喉间的大笑，事务所的大厅也总算回响了一阵子不那么沉寂的音色。

铺满了疑惑的我，只是差那么一点，就彻底沉入了漩涡，不知道要如何去表明感谢的缘由，如果谷野知道我那无关紧要的，像是小孩子的胡思乱想一般的结果，会不会又要去嘲弄我一番呢。

说实在的，别再来了，我脑子够炸了啊。

「我是来请假说明的，最近可能要离开学院一段时间。」

「谷野大小姐不是天天都离开学院一段时间去打工的吗，怎么学习大狂魔不爱上课了？」

我挑弄地回应着，而谷野的反应却并非似如以前。

少女无奈地歪了下脑袋，今日没有扎起的长发显得少却几分精气神的垂落于肩，苦涩地干笑着，像是在强挤着一个连自己都不会去笑的笑话。

「我忘了两个人。」

「你是...什么意思，谷野。」

「就是单纯的，觉得突然间只有我一个人的宿舍里，缺少了两个人。 心情有点糟糕吧，但其实我根本就不记得她们是谁，长什么样子，或者说，打一开始就我一个人而已..也说不定吧。 不，应该就是如此的吧...」

「你能不能别去胡思乱想这些了，就凭着这个理由就要请假，可真是个烂透的谎言喔。」

「被上原看穿了吗...哈哈。」

谷野不好意思地抓挠着脖子，倘若我不是其中人，而单止是旁观者的话，我肯定会去相信的吧。

谷野你在说谎。

我们根本就没有少过两个人。

因为她们是不存在的。

不是吗？

她们在我的心里，记忆里，甚至都不如身上的毛发给我带来的有实感。

就凭着这一点的她们，怎么可能会存在过。

那是幻想，那是没有睡好的异想天开罢了。

天气缘故所导致的郁闷心情，所带来的替代品而已，谷野，上原。

不知不觉地，我藏在背后的手心捏紧了拳头，真希望谷野如今不在我的面前，这样的话我就能拿起拳头来给自己一发清醒的击打。

我真的很想把我所想的话全部托出，是啊，就应该这样啊。

可为何呢。

我望着谷野无可奈何的神色，好似那道落寞的孤独感，是我在朦胧中失去的实感，不知是何故，我甚至会去觉得。

我是不是曾经也拥有过呢？

说不出口。

说不出来。

刚刚还记得的她们，就若如一场来的匆忙，走的静悄悄的雨季，散去沉积的水潭后涟漪都随着水波的曲折褪色。

但即便如此。

我都不能去说出，她们是不存在的，她们根本就是虚幻的假象这类的言词。

原因不是太过于伤眼前谷野的心，而是，对于自己太过无情了点。

我端坐起姿态，打醒了自己的意识，向着因我的举动而愣住的谷野问道：

「若过往的记忆和曾经失去了实感，那么...回忆还会是发生过的事实吗？」

没有答复，我仅是望见她低下了头，耳边传来了前台人员的脚步，表示六点半降临的锒铛钟声，从大厅的四周荡漾而起。

是啊，我自己都不知道的答案，谁还会知道呢。

蠢货。

◆

陌生的房间，陌生的窗户，陌生的床头蜡烛，孱弱的火苗在夜晚的微风中摇曳其身后映入檀木墙板的影子，装潢高雅且环境整洁清新的卧室内，我孤零零地坐在柔软的鹅绒床榻上。

由门外长廊所踏响的脚步声，推开了紧闭的房门。

外表与衣着无处不显露优雅情操，西服男子的一举一动都在惟妙惟俏完美体现何为贵族知气，双手捧着点燃的蜡烛台，晃荡的烛火恍惚过留有稀疏胡须的面庞。

「不爱拉开窗吗？」

男子温柔的口吻体贴着看似很是焦虑的男孩身上，室内的窗户紧闭，帘布拉紧密不透风，就连那一缕的光丝都不被允许。

倘若不从门外走来，仅是待处在室内也难免会让人觉得此刻窗外的天空是晚上。

「心情要见点光才会明朗的啊。」

微微挑起笑颜，优雅的老绅士动作柔缓地拉开了合上的帘布，敞开的窗外景色是一片湛蓝的青空，从窗台后的位置眺望可见远方那熙攘的乡村小镇。

开满在窗台的蓝色玫瑰宛若天庭的使者，在派送着名为花香的祝福信件。

男孩双眼视向了那几朵绽开的蓝花，不解地眨了眨眼睛。

见此状，男人总算有点放松下一直以来紧绷的心情。

他会不会不爱这里，他会不会不喜欢这里，他是不是不习惯这里，他是不是想要离开这里。

种种困惑的担忧，在男孩见其艳丽的蓝色玫瑰之后，驱散在开怀的微笑上。

老绅士笑着走上前一步，说道：

「别怕，这些花可不会吃人。 怎么样，很美吧。」

◆

记忆匆匆流去，时间似如奔腾的江水，说是急促实则仅是顺从长河的水流。

提着手中的花洒，顺过小孔流下的水珠灌溉着室内与室外开满绚烂的蓝色玫瑰花丛，身着的白衣也被些许小水沾湿了边角。

一明政在浇洒过花丛之后，双眸的目光随即落在了此时窗外一片宁静的操场，今天没有体育课，亦或是说，已经一个星期没有体育课了。

自从上次一共有三名学生在学校下落不明后，警方的视线便定在了受害人士的事发地，校方虽每日奋力解释，想要让警方松懈下这些会让其余学生感到不快的警惕。

但公安部门的那方态度却意外的严苛，不肯松下半点警觉。

当然，这可能并非是所谓的尽忠职守，而是那三名受害学生当中，有一位学生是惹到了某个大人物，所以公安也碍于事情的麻烦点，毕竟同时也可以装作好样子的办案。

实际上嘛。

知晓事情真相的一明政边勾起浅笑，边坐立了下来。

只要如今可见多一份此番的景象，内心便多有一份满足感。

不是说是爽快，亦或是快感之类的舒服词汇，但满足这类的还是会有的。

「真是，悠哉啊。」

倒上一杯热水，在还未试着去品一口的瞬间，保健室的门就好似被撞开来一样。

一名全精神面貌皆为阳光活泼代言的短发少女，正拎着大包小包的来到了保健室内，并且还大声地喧哗道：

「今天也是麻烦老师您的一天啦！」

「铃木同学早上好。」

已司空见惯的一明政比起最初那会儿，心态也是平淡了许多，至少不会在惊讶到失态。

「咦...老师您是没有听清楚我昨天说的吗？叫我美叶啊！美叶！！别喊铃木了，好像我们很见外一样。」

一边烦躁地叽里咕噜一大堆小牢骚，一边像是自己家一样随意坐了下来，并且毫不见外地把玩着保健室内的器材。

甚至是柜子里的药品。

「好好，美叶同学。」

「同学也去掉啊，老师您是不是糊涂了啊！我妈妈说过，这瓶药是会让人糊涂的坏文明！」

忽视过一明政脸上的苦笑，美叶高举起手中不知从哪个柜子角落里拿出的药物，怼在了男人的侧脸庞大声说着。

要说起铃木美叶是谁，那其实也不算是太久之前的事情。

家庭中各事的不顺以及父亲的不负责任，以美叶的话来讲，她的父亲是一个烂人，但即便如此，他还是自己的父亲。

所故在他未有对母亲产生严重暴力行为时，美叶也只是口头上喊喊宣泄不满而已，只是这位烂人还是越过了那条最后的底线，他不单止打了母亲，还贪图家里所有的钱财去做他的美梦。

其实，一明政在通过一点调查后，这个所谓的美梦并非是什么穷人发财春光大梦，而是毒品所带来的爽快迷魂感，让其产生的黄粱幻梦罢了。

可这还不算最糟糕的，在校园上受到欺凌的铃木美叶本就强顶着家庭压力而活，到处打工的她，也依旧处于较为阳光的心态，直至到她与三名女生发生口角时，或许所有人都不会认为这个活力少女会干出打架的事情吧。

因为受了伤，所以来到了保健室，因为来到了保健室，所以认识到了新来的保健老师兼顾校医一职的一明政。

在一明政的开导下，少女封闭的内心压力逐渐敞开，仿佛把苦水全然倾泻而出，一阵轻松重担的愉快令美叶对眼前的他充满了好感。

但其实嘛，少女自己也不知道，她的这种感情实为爱情。

「这个药还不错的来着...」

接过都怼在脸上的药品，一明政苦闷着神色说道，而身旁瞪大清澈双瞳的她则认真倾听着，这无比专注集中的神态举止，如若放在课堂上那可绝对会让老师为之流涕。

「哦哦！所以说，这个家伙是个好文明咯？」

「人类才是坏文明，美叶同学。」

「...老师！您又叫同学了！」

使劲揉搓着一明政的双肩，少女说着说着，好似注意到了男人的言言语有可聊之处，便抓紧了这少有的机会，敞开地谈了起来。

「人类是..坏文明？ 老师的意思是什么？我们是坏家伙吗！？..」

这句肯定的结论竟然还带有几分恐慌，一明政无法按耐住因这个极具有可爱型的举动而大笑起来，一只手放在美叶的头顶，揉了几下。

然后在稳定下大笑的情绪后，准备说出点什么，就被那突如其来的拳头给差点打到满眼都是星星。

「...抱歉，抱歉..！」

连忙报到歉意，一明政在瞅见少女哼的一声随后说道：

「谈起文明，就要说组建文明的家伙，而人类的文明筑成者，那肯定是人类的本身。 但是啊...其中要被舍弃的人，便不配被世界拥有，而那些人就是现如今还在活着的无存在体。 他们不知道自己的存在，他们无法证明自己的存在意义。

倘若要筑成如今的人类文明，便就是要说舍弃掉那些仍在迷途之人的话，那除了坏一词，还有什么好说的呢。

如果只是因为他们没有被世界打上存在的意义这几个字样，就要被抛弃在浪潮，找不到目标，活成埋入泥土，烧成灰尘飞沫。 这未免也，太不公平了吧。」

说出这番话的时候，一明政的双眼是比以往都要有神采的体现，充溢着不满的眼瞳凝视的地方永远都不在单止是一个地方那么简单的概念。

美叶只是喜好乐观开朗的活泼，而不是单纯的傻冒。

她能看见男人此刻的心情，是沉重的。

纤细的指尖触感落在了自己的肩上，随即涌上身后的，是一个怀抱。

一明政瞪大了双眼，想要去回过头去的同时，身后的她轻轻地言道：

「老师敢回过头来，就打瞎你的眼睛。」

略微转过的侧颜在耳闻见此番话语后，也停住了无意义的举动，享受着来之不易的温柔，还是说奢侈的爱意，一明政不管心中曾有过何种想法，在此时与此刻之间都仅存于就这样吧，就这样停在这里的念想。

只不过。

很快，

就消失了。

由门外传来的敲门声弄醒了，也击碎了最后的美幻，少女在听见这几声突然的声响后，瞬间蹦起了身子，往后倒退了几步，双手捏着的口琴迟迟未有送出。

「你好，我是警务人员。 能麻烦一明先生，做个调查吗？」

格外凝重的气氛挤满在退散去暧昧之意的室内，一明政对着美叶言谢的之后，房间里只剩下他与警方一人。

虽有不安，美叶也深知自己是无法去干涉到他们的，所以少女自己能做的，也唯有不可能会有神明听到的祈求罢了。

祈求，心爱的他不要出事。

可事与愿违，当美叶第二天来到保健室门前时，里边就不再有熟悉的花香和蒸腾的白开水了。

◆

将煮好的菜肴摆上餐桌，门外的铃声随即传入了耳边。

一明政拉开了由内至外的木门，站在外边的则是前来问候的铃木美叶。

当望见少女来拜访的那一刻起，男人才大悟般地拍了拍手，像是往常一样胡闹着笑道：

「原来已经过了一个星期那么久了啊。」

还未待到一明政反应过来的时机，美叶便扑入了怀中，打转在眼中的泪花润湿了男人的衣裳，几声明耳的抽泣后，少女强压住哽咽的语气，含糊不清地说着。

像是在强迫自己挺起以往的那般玩笑口吻，美叶说出来的话时不时会陷入一阵泪水的呜呼，不能再去忍耐的喜极而泣，缓缓浮在埋入胸膛的脸颊。

「时间你都记不好，怎么还不去死呢...混蛋老师.....！」

「嗯...这不，还没到死的时候嘛。」

「.....也就是说，你到时候就会死咯..」

「大概，是吧。」

抱在腰间的双手逼近了些许，少女猛地抬起的面庞在流过几滴泪珠后，开口大喊道：

「不能去死...！我才不会允许老师死在别人的手上....！！」

「可老师是坏人啊..」

「不，老师是坏人我就代表正义伙伴消灭你...！老师是好人我就..啊！真的是....！」

少女还是不能脱口而出的喜欢，就连自己都看不下去的发出了牢骚。

而他则是微笑着叹了一口气，双手缓缓靠向了少女需要依偎的背后。

「如果老师我是好人的话，美叶你要怎么办？」

「给我闭嘴....」

不肯去说出口的爱，就这样在二人的相拥中绽放。

哪怕不用去言辞修饰，那份独特且暧昧的情感已如窗边的朝阳般璀璨生辉。

总算是把口琴与其名相衬的情感一同托付给了他的手心，少女恨着恨着，樱色的唇角便浮露出不曾有过的喜悦。

而那既是，属于爱情的丰收。

◆

傍晚的时间，透过窗帘的间隙，昏黄的夕阳似如恍惚的琉璃、蔓延至布满佳肴的餐桌前。而放置在沙发边上的电话正在这片唯有流水声划过的室内，响个不停。

整理完手中凌乱的发丝，男人清洗干净了一身血污后，不紧不慢地走在了接起电话的路上。

「你好，这里是一明老师的家吗！」

电话的另一头，焦急的情绪伴着语序不清的言语讲道。

「是的，请问你找我有什么事吗？ 如果是学校的事情话，我最近被停职了，恐怕....」

「不，不是的。 老师！我家女儿近来有没有来过你那儿！.. 她已经两天没有回家，平时，她都....一明老师你也知道我家女孩的性子，她不可能，不可能会那么晚都.......」

很快，声音便被泪水给淹没，一明政静心倾听着美叶母亲那掏心窝子的话，哪怕不是亲眼见着，那担忧的情感想必已是憔悴了容貌。

只是。

「....很抱歉，铃木母亲。 我这边也没见到过铃木...抱歉.....」

「是...是这样吗.....看来是我..抱歉老师。 那个孩子啊，自从那些事后心情就很糟糕，我这个做妈妈的，也什么忙都帮不上。 是老师您把我家美叶带回来的，我..也没什么好再去拜托你的了。 只是，如果老师你不介意的话，能不能再帮我把美叶找回来...我不想，我真的不想再.....————」

耳闻着从那边传过来的悲伤，这本该是会让听着落泪的事情，但一明政脸上所表现的神色却十分的平静，平静到形如一具寒尸般。

无笑颜，无任何一丝的情感，男人默默听完这一阵通话后，挤出急切的口吻结束了这通电话。

「我会帮忙的，美叶的事情就包在我身上吧。」

室内重归于凄清的色彩，男人站起身，双眸面向合上的窗帘，随即在双手下意识去敞开垂落的帘布时，脑海中便回荡起前几日忆起的过往。

窗外是会让人心情变好的天气吗，男人想了想。

而后略微转过身，望向侧出灯火的浴室。

一双沉入死寂的眼瞳正瞪视着已盼不到的彼岸，眼角两侧的泪痕似如烈火烧过的伤疤般，永恒地停留在惧于死亡的刹那间。

￭

二零零六年.三月二十九日.周五。

车窗外的天气是阴沉的连绵小雨，近来峡海市的气象一般都呈现为此时的铁灰色，一直下个不停的雨滴几乎是要敲响这座城市。

学院的大巴车驶过了下山转向都市区的崎岖小路，坐在车内的学生们都因这份得来不易的假期感到血脉喷张的，整个人沸腾了起来。

靠在车厢前几位的男生们还不忘雅兴，给车内的大伙们来了好几首个人演唱会的豪华享受。

可坐开在学生嬉闹圈的后边，上原也正为着这场突如其来的假期，意外地感到头疼，特别是窗外的那一阵又一阵的小雨，心情更是郁闷到了极点。

「怎么，不喜欢吗？」

从听完个人演唱会的那边走了回来，织的手上多了几件先前不见的零食袋子，嘴唇微挑起笑意。

「也不是不喜欢...只是。」

只是什么呢....

双眸的视线在凝望着一片片的景色交替，车窗外的他们仿佛是游走在一幅山水画般的存在，不过一会儿就是新的小径，不过一会儿就是挺起威严的高楼。

唯独那几滴雨珠划过的窗前，是亘古不变的真理那般。

应该是想起了什么，少年没法去记起来，或者说过于记得清晰，让自己觉得并不那么真是且确切。

眼前变化的景象随着车轮的滚动，接连不断地展示出被小雨滋润的峡海市面貌，远方灰色的云端没有惊人的雷鸣，落在车窗前的小雨也仅是几滴清澈的水珠，没有过耳狂妄的风。

这场雨，似如一场表达寂静的歌剧。

虽然车内的环境格外热闹，但上原也似乎并未有听进这分熙攘，注意力落在了曾经的某处。

那里有霓虹的街灯，嘈杂的夜市挤满着各色的人群，穿过小巷口又是一道街区的夜景以及那不变的贫困。

我始终记得，自己那一次出走和回去的理由。

把自己独特的思想理念发挥到真正的极致，还有为了所谓的证明，绝望的灰色，世界的失落在如浪涛般席卷着每个人的内心，他们灰心丧气地，抱着最后那点可笑的希望，苟活在不配拥有幸福一词的大陆上。

对的。

就是为了这种已是小孩子般笑言的思想理念，我第一次踏出了家门，并且抛下了我所承诺给家人的一切。

只是。

当我望见了更多，识到了很多时，内心里在确定着那般灰色区块的同时，也不由得感叹，那点希望，并不可笑。

甚至是犹如一盏明火般，在凄惨的寒风夜里拼出性命地绽放出耀眼的光。

而也就是如同今日的这场连绵阴雨般，那会的我重回到了家门，在拾起丢在门口的东西时，从未有忘却自己所认知的事实。

「上原你喜欢雨天吗？」

嚼碎了放入口中的薯片，用着不同于往常修女式的礼服袖子擦了擦沾有碎屑的唇角，谷野织朝着已一人孤望着窗外许久的上原也抛出了疑问。

「雨天吗....嗯，一般般吧。 不喜欢也不讨厌。」

「那上原你知道，雨天在现在的人心中，是什么意义的具象化不？」

「悲伤之类的...？反正不可能会是阳光积极的吧。」

摇晃的大巴车停在了车前的交通灯跟前，上原也在一个刹车后，没注意到差点就整个人脸鼻子贴在了前边的椅背上。

「嗯，没错。 就是悲，现在的很多人都把悲当作了一种形象化的代言人，特别是太宰治先生的独特文风还被冠于悲观的名号，许多盲目迷茫的人并未有把太宰治先生当是海岸的灯塔。

相反，他是自己那阴云的象征。

每个人都是太宰治，每个人都失格之类的丧气话流行在现在的世界，现在的每一个角落。 但是，你知道吗上原。 太宰治其实并不能作为悲观的形象，实际上，他是比任何人都要秉持爱的象征。

盲目的人群也忘记了一点，丧的意义是在于能够重拾起对生活点滴的希望，朝着并未灰暗的结局不管艰难亦或是困阻的向前。」

话音刚落，织便把手上还剩余的薯片连着包装袋伸向了上原也的面前，笑颜如故的灿烂。

「真的是...你说的话跟我妈一样啰嗦啊，谷野大小姐。」

「彼此彼此，上原大少爷。」

◆

最终站是远离峡海市以及乌山的另一座小山，学生们在下了车后跟随着向导的指示，朝着山路走去。

据说是要参拜神社，可磕磕绊绊的山路走到尽头，也仅是能望见那条没有尽头的石台阶，若不是小雨刚过，给山中带来清爽湿润的气息来疏松紧绷的神经与意志。

想必学生们早已倒在了路边叫苦连天。

「可谓是，过了一座山，又来到了另一座山。」

强挤出轻松的笑颜，上原也略微喘着气走在了大部队的中流位置，而在身后的谷野织，不，谷野织并不在后面。

惊觉到不对头的上原也立马朝着上头人流望去，除了几位本来在学院就看起来健壮的男生外，还有谷野织为领头的组织在很前面的台阶走着。

垂下了无力的头与酸痛的肩膀，本来今天是出学院门，不应该说是自由的一天吧，可为什么...

好似连绵不绝的参道尽头是这么的遥远，上原也干脆原地坐了下来，歇口气再说的想法令少年侧过身，随着雨后所带来的清风，双眸远望着透过翠绿山林间而独立起的高楼大厦。

从这座无名小山的路口所看去的峡海市，宛若一片沉浸于朦胧雨雾的梦幻城市，似在眼前却形如触即飘散的虚化。

不知不觉地，上原也抬起了停歇的手臂，顺出掌心的指尖仿佛可延申至大楼，大楼下的街道，可望见的人群那般。

而后。

在二度的清风吹拂过歇息的脸庞时，似乎大梦初醒的上原也微微露出了带有叹气的浅笑，随即站起的双腿接着朝向神社走去。

此时，参道两侧的翠林也因风而唤起脆耳的沙沙落音。

过了深色原木制的鸟居，谷野织在鞠了一个躬后，简单整理好稍有汗水浸透的仪容装时，脚步停靠在了滴答泛起涟漪的手水舍前。

在同行者都傍在某处歇息调整好平稳呼气，织的前行已至到了清水前，石坛上刻着的净心二字似如浓重的黑色笔墨，留下此般字迹的人，就好像那二字般炯炯有神。

右手持起坛上的勺子，接过坛中的清水并灌入左手的手心，顺过少女白皙润滑的指尖，水滴打湿脚下的石板亦或是落回清水间荡起水浪波纹。

换过左手，洗净右手之后，取池中水置于勺中，在将摇曳微小波涛的勺中水浇入因爬上神社而变得火辣的喉间时，织的双瞳停留在了那狭隘却确切存在于眼帘的世界当中。

望及其中的水面，映入脑海的是今早上原也所脱出的疑问。

自己对于这个疑惑，并未有给予答复。

因为自己真的，想到了那么两个人。

她们真的，就像是在自己的身边活过，却奈何无法去回忆起，恍若那片顺出林间而望见的峡海市般缥缈却意识得到的真实。

但是啊。

记忆中，哪里都没有她们的身影。

我对于她们的存在，也逐渐缺失了实感。

很快的，我本在今早仍能道出的名字，现在就算是挤破了脑浆也说不出半点关于她们的信息，唯有那股觉得的任性，在觉得她们活过，她们存在过。

可没有了实感的记忆，还会是真实存在过的曾经吗。

将勺中晃荡的水灌溉入喉间，少女仰起了头，错差过的水流过脖子以下的位置，沾湿了身上穿着的礼服。

万般难以释怀的心绪并未有跟随着消失的清水一同不见了踪影，织把勺子放回了石坛上后，双脚踩着底下的石板，向神社靠近了一步，而早已在那等候的上原也，似乎是直接省略过了净心，洗心的环境，身上的衣服也未整理有序的，邋邋遢遢地站在了神明的面前。

少年站定在神社前的正中央，摇响了绳上系着的铃铛，投入学院今早派发的钱币后，双手一拍。

身后的织也在此走到了上原的身边，而仍在参拜的上原则是闭合着双眼，看似虔诚向着神明祈求着什么的他，却突然开口说道：

「今天早上的问题，谷野知道答案了吗。」

「....其实我也很想知道，但是。」

「是不确定，还是不知道呢，谷野。」

「我，不知道。」

我不知道。

双眸注视着勺中映射出来的自己，上原也被拉回了现实中来。

在经过了较长一段时间的攀登，总算赶到神社的少年先是过了鸟居，随后在赶到手水舍时，这里边已是挤满了学生。

看来还是太过于晚了，本来不想来手水舍的上原也在看见了在神社前排长龙的学生们后，干脆地选择了这里。

回想起来，不想来到这里的原因可能是底下那净心二字吧。

自己的心到底要多少的清水才洗净呢，上原不禁问道了神明与自己。

在今早和谷野的谈话间，实际上她已经有了答案，可我拒绝了。

是在逃避呢，还是在害怕呢。

我到底，是在高兴自己的那些不好回忆与过往的曾经变为虚假的存在，还是在害怕，要面对那些虚假变为真实的沉重。

人类到底是为了什么而活，记忆吗？

没有记忆在承担着人类的脚步，文明是如何建立的呢...

放下了勺子，上原也试着去摆脱杂乱的心，想找一个清净点的地方待着。

可笑的是，作为神社。 清净的地方可谓是少之又少，除了那房屋的背后所能依靠的片刻宁静外，什么地方都盛满了笑声。

这一次来自于院长心血来潮的活动，从现在的气氛看来是大成功啊。

坐在了屋檐下的木台阶上，上原也看见了从一旁溜进来的谷野织，半开玩笑的笑道：

「大小姐是来这里小解的吗？」

而面对这番言语，织也很毒辣地回应道：

「不好意思，打扰到大少爷您的大解呢。」

「不...不，不是！」

结束了独特的开场白，织也坐了下来，二人一个低着头望着蚂蚁爬过的土地，一个抬起头看向白云飘飘的蓝天。

阴雨退散后虽没有彩虹，却依旧是一片青空留给了人类。

少女在拾起了一根小树枝后，缓缓开口讲道了今天早上的问题。

没有了实感的记忆与回忆，是否还算是真实存在过的曾经吗？

「答案是没有答案。」

上原听闻后，低下抬起的脸庞双眸对向了织不解道：

「....这是，什么意思。」

拿起树枝戳了一下上原的额头，织站直了坐下的身板，伸了一会儿懒腰。

「意思就是，上原你是知道的吧。 你根本就是在自问自答。」

「我是..知道的。」

「嗯，你比谁都清楚答案不是吗？ 你比谁都知道，这个答案就是没有答案，不管是有实感的过去，还是没有实感的曾经。 未来也是如此没有实感的家伙，为什么有些人还是真实的抵达了呢。

我们人类啊，从来就不是为了记忆而活，是为了留下回忆而活的啊。」

不是为了记忆而活，而是为了留下记忆而活。

上原也低声重复着这番话语，身边的树林吹动着细微摇摆的身姿，穿过脸庞的风令少年忆起了在那段山路所望见的峡海市。

原来在那里，我就得到了答案。

一个钥匙丢在了自己的面前，突兀的出现也让上原也惊了一会儿。

「这是？」

「我们家剩下的钥匙，一个给了我，一个给了我弟，最后一个，就交给上原大少爷你了。」

「可这...待会，等等这不对啊！」

早已知晓其反应的织，很是平淡无奇地说道，好似这不是一把钥匙，只是一个看似是钥匙的铁块罢了。

但其代表的意义，仍是被名为家的地方。

「没有什么对不对，我只是觉得我应该这么做罢了。」

「应该这么做什么的，这到底是为了什....————

「因为上原看起来，像是一个没有家的孩子一样啊。」

风喧嚣地划过二人的面颊，又一声神社的绳铃响起回荡在这座无名的小山其中。

◆

二零零六年.三月二十九日.周五。

逐步沉入夜晚的灯火，海潭商业街的行人街道上冷清了不少。

一家临时摆卖的商铺正在人迹罕至时分，销售着艳丽夺目的各色名花。

刚下班，错过电车只能徒步前往巴士站看看能不能碰运气的小濑条树凑巧地，遇上了这一场杰出的鲜花盛宴。

放下了公文包，他摸了摸手表，望了上时间。

「啊，这个给明天铃一当新婚礼物...怎么样呢？」

仔细琢磨着，条树似如一个人在自说自话般呢喃道。

这对新婚的新人其实并未有在名义上真真正正去结婚，相反二人是不顾双方父母异样的眼光与反对，毅然决然地相恋并且远走至此的佳人。

要谈起小濑条树和美步铃一的恋爱史，可以出本小说也不意外。

条树本想从鲜花中精心挑选出一朵最为艳丽的花，但是自从大概在望了一周后，才大彻地知晓这是徒劳。

这里的每一朵都很令人眼前一亮，即便是不爱花之人，也会看进入迷少许。

何况条树是一位多得思情怀的男人，这花他是绝对要拿下的必要。

「老板，这个要怎么卖？」

指了指身下临近的蓝色玫瑰，条树问道跟前端坐着小板凳上的老板。

老板样貌俊俏，谈吐可谓是优雅得体的端庄，衣着虽有些破旧，但总体上是一副懂得爱护的仪表。

从面孔上看，来自于海外的男人在此夜深人静时所经营起花店的情操，应该也算是一种浪漫吧。

「这个啊，还算便宜。 要你500日元吧。」

用着蹩脚的外来口音，说着能够给顾客听懂的日语，老板无趣于钱财的或多或少，随随便便就估算了一个价格。

应该是听闻见新婚礼物一词吧，老板的心稍有感触地笑道：

「先生和您的太太，幸福吗？」

在掏着钱包里的五百日元，条树闻见此番疑惑地抬起了低下的脸庞。

「嗯，十分幸福...只是，我和她其实还没成婚。」

「既然感到幸福，那为什么还没成婚呢？」

包装好条树要买的蓝色玫瑰，老板不紧不慢地问道。

「啊....这个，怎么说呢。 铃一她..不，应该是我，是我。 我觉得我还不够能给她一个家庭..怎么说呢，铃一她很优秀，很漂亮...啧，哎呀......我。」

看着条树口齿不清，话语无法表达的爱意浮于言表时，老板开怀地笑道：

「你肯定是一位好丈夫，I promise！」

递交给了条树包装好的蓝色玫瑰，男人在向着老板言谢步行离开后，望了眼袋中的鲜花，里边不止有一朵，而是成群，恍若璀璨于黑夜的繁星般，绽放着幽静却醉心的蓝焰。

二零零六年.三月三十日.周六。

节假周末日不肯偷得半日闲的条树一如既往地早早来到了公司的办公桌前，昨夜买的蓝色玫瑰也已精致打扮好地摆放在桌头，焦心地，充满期待地想要送给意中人，铃一。

翻阅着桌上大堆成山的文件，条树的双眼感到些许憔悴的疲倦，在伸了会儿懒腰之余，望了一眼身边绽开的蓝色玫瑰。

不经意想要去细嗅一番，身体靠前时，其余的同事也匆忙赶来上班，于是乎便打断了条树那自己都觉得莫名其妙的想法。

依依不舍地又看了一眼这群蓝色玫瑰，失落感油然而生于心头，一定要闻一次花香才罢休的条树拍了拍自己的脸，打起精神来去接着工作。

只是。

没过几会儿，身上的劳累便冲垮了要清醒的意志。

实在没法忍受那股诱惑，条树总算是闻到了那阵令人魂牵梦绕的花香。

仰起头，一股甜蜜的滋润麻痹了大脑的各处神经，身体在放松，放松。

放松至血脉都停住了流动一般，突然之间的迸发流通使得条树感到浑身不自在，而后不单止是不自在那么简单，像是在逼迫着血脉神经管道的压力抓紧了刚是放松的弦。

随即猛地一拉，鲜血止不住地从各处腔道涌出，没有全身的抽搐，没有轰然的倒塌迎来的震颤，好似静悄悄地，一位迷途的羔羊便落入了狼口。

二零零六年.三月三十日.周六。

除了部分特别班级仍旧停留于校上课之外，整座学校都显得空荡荡般地寂静，走过熟悉的鞋柜，却无熟悉的熙攘。

一明政正回来整理着自己要挪走的东西，警方对于他的调查虽毫无结果，但从某个方面的案件调查上，获得了质的飞跃，并且只差一步便可拍案谁为犯罪者。

只是校方仍旧为了平复学生们的紧张心态，以正当理由将一明政谢退。

拉开了柜门，心想着本来就什么都没有，装作样子的一明政摸索到了放置在其中的信封，没有名字，什么都没有，像是在手工课上临时做出来的东西。

解开上边的口，顺进去的指尖拿出了里边的信件，上边写着的，也只有三个显赫的大字。

杀了你。

回望着教学楼的走廊，一明政露出了瘆人的微笑，将这封书信收入口袋。

◆

二零零六年.三月三十日.周六。

在所有人都未能及时赶到的现场，一阵甜腻的花香正扩散在整栋楼房的上空，拥挤的气流中飘散着死寂的沉默。

来到了一个背靠着椅子，仰起脑袋七窍流血的男人身前，费洛斯将手心的指尖盖过其逝去的面庞，把无法闭目的双眸合上。

「你叫做小濑条树，对吧。」

费洛斯静静地说道。

「现在的你，是一名合格的丈夫。」

话毕，费洛斯把沉入死寂的周遭望了个遍，每个人都因带有毒药的花香迈入了死亡的终焉。

看向窗外的红蓝灯光闪烁交替着，警笛的惊鸣逼进了耳畔。

费洛斯收好了那群盛开的蓝色玫瑰，独自一人退下了舞台的中央。

嘴上低语道：

「培养花，是一种能让人多情起来的毒药，而我则是自愿如此的蠢货....」

那是自己在为数不多的记忆中，唯独清晰可见的，关于父亲的言语。

那是在他父亲，还未被一名叫做时间白晋的领养男孩所杀害的曾经。

「你能看见我的信号吗，你能看见那个满腔疑惑的我所要传达给你的信号吗，时间白晋...我一定要让你，回答我，亲自地告诉我....你是为了什么。」

◆

二零零六年.三月三十号.周六。

因菲尼斯托尔酒店的轰然倒塌，本预定好学生们住宿的安排被放到了另一家酒店去，而未跟从大部队行进的上原也正独自一人走在冷清的街道上。

身侧的路灯明辉着蓝色的灯火，伴随着最后一班电车的急促掠过，整条街道陷入了一片带有嗡嗡响的沉寂。

双手揣在裤袋里，左手紧握着昨日谷野织递交擅自递交过来的钥匙。

晚风吹抖着发颤的身躯，单薄的礼服并不能给予太多的温暖来抵御今夜无端的严寒，放眼望去，街道好似被黑暗吞入了无边的漆黑。

看不见尽头的路灯像是复制黏贴地伫立在身侧的地面，高楼暗下了灯火，时不时鸣在耳边的警笛也愈行愈远。

该去哪里呢...

少年无助地抬起头，寂寥的夜空无半点星光。

◆

摸了摸石墙上放置着的门牌号，上原的姓氏赫然地显示在其上方、跟前仍在亮着光的住宅，正是自己在这边的唯一亲戚所在的地方。

本来父母让我来到峡海市就不应该是我一个人独闯，还有另一位家人可依靠，还有家族可以依赖，但是我行我素的自己不允许这种帮助的存在，所故直到如今都未有拜访自己的舅舅。

虽然一切自己走来也不算很如意，但总归来说还算可以的现在，根本不会令我想起这个异乡亲人的存在。

我其实并非是流离失所，只是今天不知道为什么，并不想回到那个公寓楼内。

毕竟打我进去住了那一段时间里，就感觉到很不自在，时常会觉得电梯里有人在等着我，门前的猫眼前一直能望见一位穿着红帽的女孩在站着。

不是噩梦那么简单，我愈发相信自己肯定会在某天遭遇不测。

这个世界，是存在科学之外的力量的，我一直坚信着。

时至今日，也是依然。

指尖触发了铁门旁的门铃，在一声隔着木门却依旧能够听清半点的铃声响起的之后，一位衣着如贤妻的妇女随即敞开了木门。

顺过逆着光的她，我好似依旧有那么几分忆起。

自己认识她。

「你是...原也君！」

「原也君！原也君是谁，妈妈！」

「喂，别跑那么快啊。 小心跌倒哦。」

一家三口随着温馨的吵闹，纷至沓来我的眼帘。 霎时间觉得有些不自在的我，游移了几下难堪的视线。

而带头的他，从仪表外貌上来看是为一家之主的睡衣男性，靠上了前来。

本以外会是一阵猜疑我的身份，结果却没料到是直接拉开了拦住我的铁栅门，且体贴地说道：

「欢迎回家，原也。」

「可我...」

男人似乎知晓我的难堪，手心安抚在我的双肩轻曰：

「我们都是上原的人，而作为上原一员的你，这里就是你的家。」

「....」

在我仍在犹豫时，脚底下的步子便被男人强行推前了几步，转过头，正面视向的母女二人，脸上皆为欢悦的笑意。

女孩使劲地挥着双手，像是想要高呼迎接新成员的万岁，却因碍于晚上会吵到他人而选择了知理的收敛起来，仅是用着四肢能做的动作在欢呼万岁的丰收。

「你看吧，我们家铃铃可是很欢迎你的啊。 原也。」

男人欣慰地笑道，左手在轻拍了我的肩之后，回到了屋内。

而我，也在不经意之间踏进了屋檐下。

「打扰了...」

步过门廊，我低着头轻声说道。 然在大厅内，妇女已在餐桌前摆好了丰富的佳肴，只是从他们的衣着行装看来并不是像是刚要进行晚餐的样子，相反更是上床睡觉的模样。

「今天可是铃香下厨哦，味道绝对可以保证。」

由大厅右侧的书柜前顺出一本书籍，随后靠在沙发上的男人一边饶有兴趣地翻阅着其中文字，一边不忘与我相谈道。

「是呀是呀，原也哥哥！ 妈妈的水平，铃铃绝对是可以保证的啊！」

一旁的小女孩也在起着劲随声附应道，可二人脸上的神色很是惬意，就像是与真正的一家人闲谈那般。

但我知道，自己不是他们的家人。

自己并不可能，会有过这种氛围的家庭。

充满温馨，和谐，积极阳光的幸福家庭。

坐在了餐桌前的椅子上，记忆强逼着自己回味到苦涩的时候，所以咽下去的那几道菜肴也是如此的无味，甚至是甘苦的。

啊，这就是我的回忆吗。

这就是我要坚持起脚步的记忆吗....

在为了撑他们面子的份上，吃完全部菜色的我喝了一口热茶，摆好餐具说了一声谢谢款待，正准备开始收拾起来的时候。

铃香止住我的举动，并说道：

「你今天看起来面色不太好，就不要太过操劳了。 这些事情，我们还做的来。」

「嗯，今天原也就多多休息去吧。 你的房间我们还留着，就在二楼的尽头那间。」

我不解还留着的意义是何种，但脚下踏前的步子已至二楼的长廊边上，自从我选择了来到这里，来到了熟悉却又陌生的上原家后，身体就好似拥有记忆的提线般。

意识跟随着被拉起绷直的线，做着潜意识的动作。

甚至就连长廊灯都不知道在哪的我，右手的指尖却早已轻易触及并将其打开。

双眼视着长廊顶上椭圆形状的灯亮起，豁然明朗的二楼也在白光充溢的刹那间有了一丝亲切的熟悉感。

我摸了摸他们所讲的二楼尽头卧室，门把手的触感让我确切地感受到我来过这里的证明。

虽然记忆没有，但仍旧保留着记忆的线索残存着。

开始相信我真曾在这里住过的自己，缓缓地推开了眼前的那道门，里边的房间布置却令我恍了一会。

一张单调的白床，一个合上窗帘的阳台，书柜和书桌似如标配般摆放在房间左侧的角落，拉开了身旁左侧的电灯开关，在明亮的光线忽明忽暗了少许后，一切都沉寂在了发出吱吱声的灯亮之下。

望着这陌生的一切，自己真的来过这里吗。

脱下了衣着的礼服外套，因全身的疲倦大于困惑的我利索地躺上了床榻，这里的床并没有像熟悉的家中记忆那般柔软，相反还不如学院宿舍的床板。

右手的指尖顺进了裤袋，从中拿出的钥匙摆在我的面前，背着顶上天花板的光，透过中间的圆孔，我什么都看不见。

还是说。

暂时起身，我关上了房间的灯光，拉开合上的阳台帘子，远方夜空的月光也在此刻耀眼起了苍蓝的光辉。

我再次拿出了钥匙，对准着光与圆孔，试图想要去看见什么。

「什么都看不到嘛...」

「看不到什么？」

被身后传来的声音惊跳了一下，在急转过身连忙要去说些什么的时候，手上的钥匙便随着摇晃脱落在地毯上。

站前了一步，舅舅靠了上来弯腰拾起那把掉落在地的钥匙，说道：

「来，拿着。 这是对原也来说很重要的东西吧。」

接过交到手上的钥匙，我支支吾吾地想要聊开点话题之类的，可视线却仿佛中了魔，无法偏移开那把在指尖相扣的金属小部件。

这把钥匙，对我来说很重要吗？

我到底能透过这个圆孔，看见什么...

「还没休息吧，如果没休息的话。 能不能赏个脸跟舅舅我聊聊天？」

舅舅的衣品看上去与样貌的沉稳极其异样，像是在追求着年轻人时代的潮流，至少从他如今呈现在我面前的恐龙睡衣是如此道理。

也或许就是因为这类亲和感，我才会去选择和他开口吧。

不知道为什么，我由小的时候就有一种病，那就是对家人的过度漠视与害怕。

我跟谁都可以谈得很自然，开朗以及轻松，但唯独对着自己最亲近的他们，我通常都会选择垂首，不知如何把言出。

点了点头，我没有应声，但表示了自己还有这个时间和想要去这么做的决定。

「嗯嗯，我就知道原也会这样做的。 那么，来往床上坐着聊吧。 灯的话，我觉得今天的月亮还不错，就这样聊吧？」

顺着舅舅所指出的方向，注视着远方黯淡的黑夜，霎时间涂抹出了一道蓝色的云彩，似如犹抱琵琶半遮面，苍蓝的朗月时而闪躲在云端，时而显露在寂寥的黑天。

两位试着去相谈的人随意地坐在了床头前，先是舅舅想了一会，伸出了手做着握手的交谈仪式那般隆重。

「来，我们先握个手吧。」

「....」

「嗯，好。 这样的话，就可以真正开始谈了吧。 那个...别紧张，舅舅只是问你几个小问题罢了，毕竟也很久没见过原也了呢。」

单手托着下巴，另一只的手心仔细地摸索了一番我的身高，随后嘴角在苍蓝的盛月下勾勒出欣慰的笑意。

「长大了，原也。」

「我...我没有吧。」

不知是否被这道笑颜感触了少许，在不经意之间搭上话来的我连自己都感到些许的惊讶，更别说是舅舅了。

那表情实在是愣了一会，才摆回原来的态度。

「舅舅你刚才看的那本书，是谁送的？」

「哦！你注意到了吗，我就知道原也是个聪明的孩子啊。」

「也不是有多聪明，只是我在学校里认识的一个朋友，看书的习惯跟舅舅差不多而已。」

「嗯，嗯。 那么这个朋友，是原也的心上人吗？」

着实没有对上来的言谈，让身旁的他开怀地大笑了出来。

「我先说我吧，这本书是你铃香阿姨当年给舅舅我的礼物哦。」

「....第一件？」

「哪里会有那么浪漫啊，前些日子送给我的。」

挠了挠脖子，苦闷地哼笑了一声过后，舅舅的视线重新转向了我。

「那么，舅舅的说完了就到你了啊，原也。」

感到不妙的我咽了一口唾沫，警惕性质地点了点头。

「那个朋友，是男是女？」

「女...」

「大还是小，还是同级？」

「同级.....」

「喜欢还是不喜欢？」

「....！」

差点上了套的我瞬间反应了过来，整个人倒在了床边，而一旁的舅舅则是见到很好笑的笑话般，也跟我一样摔倒在了床边，只不过他自己那个倒是被笑到人仰马翻的倒。

各自收拾好情绪，重新靠回了床板的我们双目眺望着远方的明月，蓝色的光宛若一阵飘逸的清风，洒落进屋檐的同时吹动了沉淀的颗粒尘埃。

身边的他长舒一口气，语重心长地讲起了一些事情。

「有时候啊，我就在想。 如果那一天我没活着出来，是不是就不能看到这片月光的潇洒了？」

「那一天是..菲尼斯托尔酒店的事情吗？」

上原尤也微微点头，应道：

「嗯，活下来了呢。 我真的活下来了啊...时至今日的我，究竟活过了几次呢。 倘若人生的活是心脏在跳动，那么为什么还有人在死去？ 有时在想啊，像我这种活着就好似不会死去，死了就好似从未活过的人，到底有没有那种心向涅槃的宁静啊..」

心向...涅槃？

我仰起头，耳闻着这段富有涵义的言词，双瞳触及到了遥远的他乡彼岸，那边是摇曳于微风的翠林，那边是雨天稍后的歌谣，那边是唯有透过黄昏的孔，所方能触及的她。

「这个钥匙，是她给你的。 对女孩子来说，给他人钥匙是一种承认，不论是何种方面，能给予他人家的女人，已是对那个他最大的爱了啊。 所以..我还是想清清楚楚地听到你的答案，原也。 既然对方都已经表白了心意，你就不能选择逃避了喔。

男人一点，我们是上原家的人嘛！」

握紧的拳心落在了我的肩上，就像是那个心知肚明的答案。

我看见她了。

无论是她还是她，我都看见了。

「我..想要去爱她，舅舅。」

「嗯嗯，名字呢？你想要去爱的人的名字，是什么呢？」

「....谷野..我想要去爱谷野织..！！」

在一声觉悟过后，我精神充沛了起来，仿若释放了沉寂的自己，我回过头正想要感激开导我的舅舅时，上原尤也的面色却十分的难看。

嘴角在嘀咕着，谷野的名字。

「你是...在说谷野，对吧？」

双手捏紧了我的肩膀，舅舅一反常态地疑问让我一时间没法回答得上来。

「....你爱上的..竟然是谷野...吗。」

「舅舅..？」

抬起的面庞，四目相对的二人，一人不思其解，一人沉重难色。

「你知道，谷野家的背后..是什么吗？」

「...不，我不知道这个。 她从来都没有和我谈过这些...她就像是一个完美的..完美的....」

诧异的同时，不断冒出一大堆关于完美一词的言谈，我自己都不知道是为何的原因，舅舅放在肩头的手心握得更紧了。

「谷野家的背后，是用人命堆出来的尸山。 如果没听说过就让我来告诉你，如果你知道你自己的记忆迷失了，就让我来帮助你，但为什么....为什么你要误入歧途到这种地步，原也！为什么你要与恶魔的谷野家同行...！」

「舅舅你到底在说什么啊，织怎么可能是恶魔....」

「那她是什么？！是人类吗！你能说出来她是人类吗！」

被怒吼惊退了半步，我的双手支撑着顿然间变得松软的地板，心里接连不断地咆哮着，是人类，她是人类，她是人类。

谷野是人类。

谷野织是人类。

可为什么。

「她...她是....」

是人类啊！

我敲击着喉咙，被压在里边的人类却迟迟未有脱出。

难道...

记忆开始化作清晰的影像。

自己究竟流失在了何处的边缘。

忘却了如此之多的种种。

「谷野他们背弃了人性，他们背弃了人命，他们因自身那胡闹的执着将整个家族推到万劫不复的地步，之所以上原家离开他们，也并不是因为这些还算自作自受的缘由...而是他们知自己那不可能，却仍旧在放任着那股所谓的退魔冲动肆意杀虐，即便那只是作为纯粹的杀人欲望，谷野他们也毫不在乎！

你跟我说这种家伙，他们还配得上人吗！」

配得上...

他们配不上....

沉睡的彼端原来就在脚下，当我拨开了云雾缭绕的曾经，是何种的事实在我眼前呢。

武士刀。

断裂的尸体。

淋漓的血雨划过我的衣裳。

借助着幽静的残月之光，坑洼石路的地板上，是她的容貌。

她的一切。

她的尸体。

谷野...织的尸体。

「放弃吧。」

放弃...？

放弃吗？

耳边响起了悦耳的钢琴声，那是我在孩童时唯一怀有趣味的乐弦。

脑海中的织与织在断裂和重组。

杂乱的回忆不断在碾碎的同时，又深刻地烙印在我的脑海。

即便如此...

身边是书页翻动的声音，那是我与她曾在黄昏之下第一次逃开了课堂，各自因爱好而聚集在一块的时光。

她说她更喜欢大海和山峦，并非是死板的数学文字。

清晰明确的记忆就在我的脚下，记忆就是我的路。

谷野不是人。

谷野家是缺乏人性的猛兽。

我是知道的。

父母亲在很早以前就告诉给我听。

只是我忘了，是选择性地遗忘吗？

我不清楚。

\- 为了更好的上原而来 -

我说的。

我是为了更好的上原而来吗....

别开玩笑了。

谷野他们不配是人，放弃吧。

别误入歧途了，放弃吧。

放弃....吗？

上原尤也站起了身，他在完成了自己要做的一切事情后，正准备离开房间，而靠在床边的他，在此时叫住了他。

「不可能的，舅舅。 我们家不是也在逃吗，明知对方是怪物却一点行动都不去做，明知自己在逃跑，还要以此为荣说自己不是那种怪物...这种上原，我怎么让他们变好。 所以啊，别让我再开玩笑了，上原也真的不适合开玩笑....

况且啊，舅舅。 谷野是谷野，织是织..我可是把织都给杀了的家伙。 那种怪物什么的，我才不会去怕，毕竟...织她才不是怪物啊...你听见了吗。.....织是我喜欢的人！是我爱的人！是我，上原也喜欢的女孩啊！！！——————」

合上了门扉，上原尤也什么话都没有留下的离去了。 门外的长廊边上是冷眼的铃香在说着“失败了吗”之类的责问。

待在月光的环绕，自己的双手紧绷着脸颊上的眼角，在强迫着泪不能流出来的恍惚间，早已浸湿了指尖。

我真的蠢。

我真的愚蠢至极。

我总算知道自己为什么不能和家人交谈了，原来如此吗。

原来自己。

是被大家伙认定的傻逼吗...

╳ 幕五 ╳

二零零六年.三月三十一日.周日。

点燃了一根又一根的香烟，整个办公室内的空气中弥漫着浓厚的烟草熏陶，按灭在烟灰缸上，掐灭在拇指与食指之间。

弹走了颗粒的烟尘，翻阅着桌上零散的文件。

峡海市近来交给警方的事件可谓是让人直呼头痛，菲尼斯托尔酒店，神秘杀人鬼事件和多处人员失踪案件。

这个世界到底在干什么...

警员芝可安石揉搓着劳累的太阳穴，紧绷的神经到极限了吗。

自己问道了自己。

站起身，穿上今早要准备出门的西服外衣，趁着旭日初升的时分，喊醒了陪同他一起加班打理这起人员失踪案件的家伙。

「喂，出发了。」

拍醒了在椅子上睡倒下来的小白脸，在吧唧着直流口水的嘴角过后，还尚有充足睡意的林依挥了挥手，以含糊不清地口吻说道：

「嗯嗯，你，你先...你先。」

用桌前的一块白布擦拭了几下握紧的拳头，在朝着空气随意挥动了几下来测试力度是否合适，安石那凌厉的目光以分外不详的预兆落在了感觉背部发寒的桥林依上。

好似陨石砸落在自己的头顶，瞬间从睡意惺忪变得眼冒金星的林依猛地直起身子，捋了捋胸前的黑色领带，双手抓挠了发型。

「嗯，出发吧！」

愣住了半会，林依站直的身子又往后坐了下来，一脸疑惑地问道：

「待会，我们要出发去哪啊？」

「铃木家母那，我们昨天已经说好了。」

「昨天...？ 是昨天的事吗？我记得是前天来着！」

「铃木家母的女儿铃木美叶可不是在前天消失的，你这个瞌睡的笨蛋。」

着装好外衣，靠在办公室前头的安石回过头来厉声喊道，而身后的林依则是撒了撒手，表示无奈地回应。

「别那么凶嘛，就当我记错不就好了吗？」

板着一成不变的冷峻，有着再好看的容貌都无法将外表的凶神恶煞给掩饰掉的安石，是在警局内数一数二令人闻风丧胆，敬而远之的角色。

曾经有人这么大谈过，能跟芝可安石搭档的，想必也只有桥林依这种笨蛋了吧。

「赶紧出发，别磨磨蹭蹭了。」

「是是，警官大人~」

乘坐在安石的副驾驶上，林依还在为了因不能充足睡眠而导致犯困地打着哈欠，一旁单手握着方向盘的安石也有时大声地叫醒了好几次几乎要重新回到梦乡的青年。

「真的有那么困吗。」

双眼专注着前方，安石问道。

「你是不知道啦，警官大人。 那一堆文件是有多么的无聊....一点线索都不会有用的啊。 一点都。」

打着哈欠，林依抱怨起了昨天晚上熬夜看完的资料文件居然没有起到一点作用，本来就是挑了个看似容易点找到关键联络的少女失踪案件，结果没料到会是这般毫无功的结局。

这即便是本名为蠢货的桥林依都会感到不爽快的事情，而且更别说是属于偏执狂的芝可安石了，像这类毫无功的结局是他本人最不可以接受的情况。

所故，在闻见这令人咬牙切齿的消息后，安石开始严厉地呵斥道：

「肯定是你偷懒没找好的缘故，别给我乱说借口！」

「是是，警官大人...可警官大人你不管怎么说，结果都会是一样的嘛。」

双手撑在了后脑勺，整个人舒适地靠在了椅背上。

林依在不经意之间脱出口的言谈语句，使得身边本将爱对这类事发出不满声音的安石意外地陷入了沉默。

察觉到异常的林依也很明白其中的缘由，刚要合上打一会儿盹的双眼缓缓地睁开，凝视着柏油路前方的车流，耳边拂过一阵风。

「还在为那件事自责吗，安石。」

没有答复，安石继续在专注着眼前。

「活在过去是会死的喔，快点醒来吧。」

话音刚落，车急促地刹停在了闪烁的交通灯前边，伴随着轰鸣的咆哮声，电车匆忙地驶过了二人的眼帘，带动了初升朝阳的第一次嘈杂。

「把专注点放在这起失踪案件上，并非是因为简单，没有任何一宗案件是简单的。而我们要这么做的目的，也是为了在这两起案件中，找到直通真相的线丝。 捷径就是在这里...今天去找铃木家母只要把要说的话都讲清楚就好，还不用那么快的费周折。」

语毕，车辆继续开始了运作，靠向居宅区的大路逐渐变得狭窄和拥挤，直至无法再用车辆前进的分岔口时，找到一处停车场的安石与林依两人下了车。

靠着徒步走到了铃木家门，因为早早就已经通知过了来访，二人很自然地便被家母请入了家中。

端上了两杯热茶和几份糕点，美叶母亲的神情由客厅摆放的全家福来对比较，显得憔悴了许多，双眼红肿，嘴上时不时露出的笑颜还会不自觉地往下垮落。

见闻此状，安石和林依都摆正好了态度，端坐在了桌前。

「警官大人你们...有我们家孩子的消息了吗？」

第一句就直接命中了要害，林依焦虑地晃动着相扣的指尖，眼角的余光看向了一旁仍旧秉持刑警常态的安石。

面容神色冷峻端庄的男子，与家母的视线对上了片刻，说道：

「请问铃木小姐，近来与谁的关系最好，亦或是说与谁最有来往。」

美叶母亲在耳闻后，双眼的目光落在了茶杯底下，缓缓开口地老人家好似有点不清不楚，却十分坚定某个事实那般，讲道：

「有...有是有..好像，是..是学校里的人。」

「学校是铃木小姐曾所在的铭辉私立高中吗？」

林依接着话题谈道。

「嗯，没错。 是铭辉高中的人...！可是，那个人的名字我..我记得，我应该记得....可是。真的很抱歉，警官大人，我好像糊涂了...」

看着铃木家母的现状，安石的内心涌起了一阵伤感，男人抿紧的嘴角被一旁的林依收在眼底，而在随后。

安石松下了抿住的嘴唇，柔和地笑道：

「不，这没有抱歉的必要，铃木太太。 我们会完成接下来的工作的，那么今天也很感谢您的款待，就先告退了。」

准备起身的二人在还未来得及转过身，就被身后的美叶母亲给叫住在原地。

「我想起来了，我和那个人通过一次电话，就在美叶失踪的那几天后！」

仿佛眼前一亮，漆黑的夜间闪过了一盏明灯般，林依连忙地上前一步，双手拍在桌上，拜托道：

「能不能让我们查查您的通讯记录！」

「可以是..可以，但...我不清楚我们家电话有没有这么便利警官大人的调查。」

「嗯，这个电话已经足够了。」

◆

二零零六年.四月一日.周一。

行驶过结束周末日而前来上学的学生们，为了保持低调而选择自家黑色轿车的安石还有随行的搭档林依正在赶上铭辉高中的坡道上。

这间学校建立在一九九四年，历史并不悠久，算是一个新生儿。

或许是当初出于便宜的价钱，而选在了临近乌山的偏僻地段，好在校方的给力推广与响亮的名声，这里还不至于会倒闭，而且看现在这学生的人数，应该是大火都不为过的峡海市有名高中吧。

「就是因为如此，才会那么害怕舆论的攻击吗。」

林依趴在车窗前，手托着下巴，双眼视着有说有笑的少年少女们，不禁想要感叹青春万岁之余，也在理智地分析着点点滴滴。

「真正的大树是无惧风雨的，像他们那种担忧，只会徒增他们的低下罢了。」

「安石还是那么爱说实话呢，小心以后嫂子不会爱你喔。」

一谈起自家的媳妇，安石的嘴角总会有一丝放松，时而会浮出一抹自然的笑意，本人也深知这点，但并不以此尴尬，相反他很享受与爱人的回应能给予笑颜的欢喜。

安石微勾起嘴角的笑意，在驶进铭辉校门前，又绷回了那张扑克脸。

「这就不可爱了啊。」

走在学校热闹的人群中，异样的目光与窃窃的私语几近淹没了说笑的声音，虽有几名校方人员的阻拦，却也在二人露出警章时退回到原本的岗位。

根据在昨日的调查与铃木家母的线索提供，失踪女性铃木美叶先前在校最为要好的朋友，是杀人鬼案件中不可脱清犯罪事实的嫌疑人之一。

来到高中部的教学楼，长廊的墙板上挂满了校方迫于时代而宣传的性知识教育传媒海报。

推开了3-01课室的门，步入霎时间冷清下吵闹的学生众当中，安石和林依直逼目标的座位，并且显示自己的身份，陈述道前来的缘由。

「你是谷野落生，对吧？」

望着身下坐在椅子上不知所措的慌张少年，其表示出的态度像是一位不知情者的无辜，却害怕着无端罪名扣在头上。

即便如此，谷野落生还是在保持着他一直以来的友善与积极配合，没有过多的去表达无意义的言词，乖乖地跟上了警方的脚步，来到了天台。

为何在天台的缘故，是因为二人都还不能确定谷野落生的犯罪事实，况且公安上级已和学校高层负责人保证不过多干扰该校，所故在此进行了谈话。

「你认识一位叫做铃木美叶的女孩吗？」

安石开口问道，身边的林依保持着沉默在旁观察谷野落生的神态变化有何异常与马脚。

「不认识，她怎么了吗？」

「她失踪了，通过她家里人提供的线索表示，你是她在校最为要好的人。」

「所以我们找上了你，谷野落生。」

两人一唱一和地说着，令眼前的谷野落生甚是迷惑与不解，他仔细思考了良久，得出的答案也与他们所提到的事，相差甚远，根本不可能是同一条河道。

「...是这样吗，可是我真的没有见过她，或者说我在这个学校里..没有朋友...」

听闻此番言论之后，安石用着眼神问了一下身边的林依，而作为观察犯罪者是否在说谎与欺骗的青年，却表示出他所说的话是真心话，没有掺和半点虚假的情绪。

「那能在配合我们问你最后一个问题吗？」

不肯就此罢休的安石露出了平常偏执的一面，他开始脱离了今早二人协商的最好方案，问道：

「你觉得，杀人是一项罪行吗，谷野落生？」

「喂...！抱歉，真的很抱歉..！」

林依很是干脆地道歉道，手拉着病态的安石奋力劝阻着。

而一旁的少年则是在好好思考了一番这个问题过后，自然地答复道：

「杀人不是犯法的事情吗？」

◆

二零零六年.四月二日.周二。

【你好，这里是谷野落生的家吗....？】

【不，不是的...是你把我们家女孩带回来的，我不应该...】

不断重播着电话中摘取的片段，昨天破例调查而受到处分的二人甚至还没半点收获，明明杀人鬼案件和铃木美叶失踪的案件就在同一所学校里的事，为什么。

「为什么他们之中就没有一丝关联点呢....」

安石始终觉得还是要去搜查谷野落生一番，这个家伙给予的疑点实在是不可能让人放下心来。

可是。

不论从何种证明上看，谷野落生的疑点终究是建立在缥缈的影子上，只有轻轻一碰就什么都不会成立。

「以后可别再这样了啊，差一点就要严重处分了，如果我没拦住你的话。」

林依还在叨叨着那次差点失控的安石，而安石本人却不以为然地着手起下一个机会。

「能把相关谷野落生的资料找找吗？」

「能是能，你还没放弃吗？ 那个孩子是无辜的样子啊...」

掐灭了本来就没有燃起的香烟，安石沉默了一阵，好似在问罪着自己的内心，随后坚定地说道：

「绝不。」

-

二零零六年.四月三日.周三。

这一天的阳光异常的猛烈，仿佛一下子就置入了酷暑的林依很是急躁地挠乱了头发。

但仍有一点令其惊喜，谷野落生的资料表示确实有着众多的疑点。

首先他不是本地人，其次他还有一位在高鹏礼学院就读的姐姐，二人相依为命在居宅区的小公寓内，但其实谷野家的资产并不贫瘠，算是富贵的一种。

还有另一点，据先前那位一明政所讲的那般线索相吻合，谷野落生确确实实拥有着杀人动机，在学校饱受着欺凌，近日几乎没有回过家，且这个时间太过于凑巧。

「和近来案件发生的时间近乎是同一条线上...太不可思议了。」

在林依惊叹那位小子的演戏精湛之余，安石也从其他相关监控部门那拿来了监控记录。

◆

二零零六年.四月四日.周四。

驾车来到了谷野姐弟居住的公寓楼内，通过近期监控摄像头的表明，铃木美叶最后一次的露面就是在这个公寓楼底下。

迈进了冷清无人的客厅，一股福尔马林的刺鼻气味浓到差点让人呕吐。

「你看....」

因为二人并没有得到合法搜查令，如果现在被发现的话，可不是处分那么简单了。

所以林依格外地小心谨慎，叫着在客厅电话前停留的安石靠过来拐角的长廊上。

漆黑的室内都被拉上了窗帘，但意外留下的一道光却通往着腐烂的原点。

安石缓缓推开了淋浴室半虚掩着的门扉，浴缸里浸满了早已冷掉的热水，亦或是其他扑哧鼻腔的化学药剂。

只不过，这都不重要。

「我们，找到了...铃木美叶..」

林依走进了浴室的角落，安石则靠近了浴缸中像是在自然泡着澡，赤身裸体的少女面前，即使是失色的寒尸面容，铃木美叶的样貌依旧能够辨认清楚的缘故，想必是浸泡在她身上，类似于防腐剂的液体吧。

而这些就是刺鼻气味的来源。

望着浴缸中的尸体，美叶的身上一共被均匀剥开了八个大孔，血液估计是散开在了这片化学液体中被稀释了少许，不见几分红色，却意外有着如墨色的浓重。

没有带有任何防范措施，不顾感染风险的安石将少女的尸体从浴缸中抱出，全身被化学液体浸湿之余，也看清了美叶的惨状。

整个身体在失去液体的支撑后，变得如皮包骨般瘦肉，干瘪，能够清晰望见肋骨形状的样貌好似贴在了只剩下皮囊的尸体上。

可是，事实就是如此。

「里面是空的...？」

林依低声地诧异道，在定睛一看那几个均匀分布在少女尸体各处的大孔时，里边基本是空的。

就连血色都不曾有过存在般。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

少女的处理被送往了法医部，经过法医初步检测出来的档案资料显示，该名少女在遭受被害时，人体的感受器官其三之一的神经通道受到了异常的阻碍，换句通俗易懂的话来讲，就是在意识清晰的情况下承受着非人的折磨，跟着身体逐步迈向死亡。

而这部分的资料显示并未有及时被安石和林依知晓，如若二人深知其中的一点惨状，想必就会立即准备好逮捕谷野落生的行动吧。

按了好几遍的门铃都未有响应，铃木家母的样子或许多多少少有些年迈与憔悴，但脚下的步子和精气神是十足十的充沛年轻。

不可能会拖拉到这种地步。

意识到不对头的安石翻过院子的围墙，由窗户爬进屋内，身后的林依总算是跟紧了男人的步伐后，却被眼前的景象呆滞住了。

吊悬在客厅的风扇上，铃木家母的四肢僵硬，容貌褪去血色，像是一个完美无瑕的人体木偶，脖子被扭到异常猎奇的角度，双眼不管你是在何处去观望，都是在注视着你的瘆人。

滴答滴答。

厨房的水龙头所漏出的水珠在敲响着死寂中唯一的乐曲，窗外的日照所映入墙体的光，是形如尸体上的惨白。

吞咽了一口唾沫，安石和林依停在了原地，双眸望着吊死的尸体许久未离去。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

当今的深夜是如此的凄冷，好似在耳边的风是来自冥界怨鬼的哀嚎，安石与林依挡在了谷野落生上下学的必经之路上。

虽然不知道少年今晚是否会回家，但是据听闻他的姐姐谷野织今天是要回的。

所以是在打赌，打赌这个家伙还会有和亲人共聚一堂的人性。

不断回想着近日来的惨案，不断在敲击着自己过往的曾经，安石那病态的偏执到底是为何而来，也就一旁陪同他至如今的搭档林依知道。

林依拍了拍安石的肩膀，试图放松心态地笑道，可奈何呼啸过耳边的晚风是凛冬般的酷寒，似如刺入骨髓的寒意令他不得不紧张起来。

二人专注地望着在街头逐渐靠过来的身影，谷野落生果不其然地，回来了。

「请站在那里别动！我们是警察！」

「谷野落生，你已触犯了日本刑事法律条例，现已故意杀人罪对你进行逮捕！」

「你有权保持沉默，而你所说的一切.....——————————

打断了安石与林依的宣告，谷野落生平淡地问道：

「意思就是说，你们不能让我回家...对吧？」

诧异的视线落在了这位让人不思其解的少年身上，回想起那杀人的手段和手法，二人的心难免会紧张起来。

往后退了一步，安石回应道：

「是的，你要去坐牢，谷野落生。」

「.....那能不能先让一让，我要回家。」

「你难道真的不明白自己干了什么吗？」

谷野落生不解地摇摇头。

「你杀了人，你知道吗？」

「杀人是犯法的事情，犯法的事情我不去做的。」

耳闻着少年一遍又一遍波澜不惊的语气与口吻，那股无所谓的态度简直已是让安石忍无可忍。

「你杀了人！你杀害了你的同学，你杀害了无辜的人！！！你犯了法，你知道吗？！！！」

喘着气，心想这绝对会对其有一丝威慑，可怎料。

「....我那才不叫杀人啊，还是说警官大人你在诬陷我呢？ 如果你们诬陷我的话，是要付出代价的，我们每个人都是付出代价的工具...谁都不例外。」

代价的工具....？

耳闻似如小孩子般的戏言，安石不假思索地联想了很多，但。

恍惚了仅是那么分秒，左眼便被淋漓的鲜血灌溉了视野，耳边被淹没在痛苦的惨叫声中，好似癫狂的浪潮拉开了序幕，回过头，倒在地上像是蛆虫般翻滚着扭曲的四肢，林依歇斯底里地嘶吼着，说着痛..痛.....痛.......————————

传来了一阵嗡鸣，喉咙与鼻腔被挤满了涌上来的血液，安石望着自己摇摆不定的身子，随后再也支撑不住地倒在了路面。

渐渐的，二人都永远地闭上了眼睛，在仅是存在于分秒的瞬间，生命的脆弱被体现的淋漓尽致。

跨过了脚底下的尸体，成功未沾到半点血腥的谷野落生踏在了前往电车站的道路上，准备与姐姐谷野织团聚。

如他所说的那般，他要回家了。

「这是使命对吧。」

走在路上的谷野落生自言自语道。

「嗯，没有错。 你是对的，你只是在完成你的使命罢了。」

「...原来杀人是使命吗..」

「....我们，原来是在杀人吗？...」

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

身后的云巅划过一道破晓的金光，似如清风扬起的余辉撒落在苏醒的大地与都市高楼，俯瞰而下的景色尽显渺小。

街道上是车鸣声，费洛斯待在的地方是优雅齐聚的殿堂。

建筑在高楼平层的咖啡馆，复古悦耳的古典旋律萦绕于耳畔，衣着白色西装，脚下踩着较为轻快的步子，选在了一处临近于窗外，可望见街角的,红色绒毛所搭调的座椅上。

跟前还有一位空席，而这就是他今日前来的目的。

电梯门敞开，横过陈列着特色古香的展示厅，一名衣着质朴的黑色，样貌接近于本地人的亚洲面孔上，有着比其余行人更为显得惨白的肤色。

双瞳的浑浊凝视着华丽装潢的柜台后，那一处近窗外的豪华日光室，推开了隔离二者的玻璃彩绘，悦耳的古典乐曲高歌在耳边。

刺眼的阳光透过朦胧的云端，映入时间白晋的双眸，没有去拿手遮挡，男人坐了下来，对面就是早已等待多时的费洛斯。

时间是清晨咖啡馆恰好开店的完美时间点，这时候的日光室客人不多，本就稀疏的座椅总算在褪去人群浪潮后，浸于奢侈的优雅典范。

男人顺出了黑色外衣的口袋里，那一封看似在手工课上草草完成的书信，移至檀木雕刻的桌上。

费洛斯眯了眯双眼，仔仔细细地打量了一番这封眼生的信件，说道：

「这不是我的。」

时间白晋没有给予理会，像是知道结果亦是如此那般，把身后靠在了椅背上，双眸的目光远在窗外那横穿高楼的黎明。

「..时间白晋，我知道你对我约你来这儿或许带有警戒和偏见，但说句心底话。 这些都没有...我只是想和你仔仔细细，认认真真的谈谈，近来你犯的罪行和你过往犯的错，我都不会去计较亦或是追究。 甚至是这个。」

跟时间白晋一样，费洛斯也掏出来了一封花黄的纸页，似如卷轴般上面写满了用黑色墨水留下的文字，或许常人看只是一连串不明所以的文字词汇，但对于二者皆是行走于魔术领域的人来说。

这很显而易见的，是契约。

契约有强制性和临时性。

强制性的契约一般是用于彼此都有意图使用的魔导道具，通过锁定魔术刻印亦或是魔术回路来进行实行约定的“强制”如若有意反悔，轻者剥夺行动，重者刻印与回路的内部瓦解，导致身体遭到严重负荷，九死一生的惨状。

而临时性契约比起上一个强制性，更像是契约存在的约定，有时间的限制，有自由的给予，也不存在致命性的死亡，且现在费洛斯所拿出来的，便是属于后者的临时性。

「看着。」

话音刚落，右手五指覆盖其上方表面的卷轴，在刹那间化为了火焰的灰烬，飘散在脚下地毯，而不过几秒的等待，便彻底不见踪迹的，不留下灰尘的消失了。

「我没有敌意，我只是真正的想和你谈谈为什么...时间白晋。 为什么你要杀害我们的父亲，就是这么一个简单的问题而已。 请你回答我..！」

双眼注视着侧转过脸庞的时间白晋，坐在面前的他好似并未有任何答复的意思，甚至就连同最基本的反应都没有给予。

像是在与一个透明人相约那般，费洛斯靠前压低了身子，审讯的目光紧逼着眼前的这个男人。

「我不想再引起多余的纷争了，通过上次那晚的杀人。 我并没有感到一丝快乐，甚至只有伤感....我真的很不理解你，时间白晋。 为什么，你做人要冷酷到这种地步...？

是童年的缘故吗...还是说更加久远之前....回答我，时间白晋..！我们没必要去厮杀，去争个你死我活，我终究只是想知道为什么，理由一直以来都是如此。」

没有回应，费洛斯的一番肺腑感言并没有让时间白晋出声，而这也有点激恼到男人的心情。

靠前的身子往后倒退回了椅背上，费洛斯双手抵着额头，窗外的光正好撒落在了他的侧脸。

「来，回答我吧....回答我..时间白晋。」

没有回应。

「我说过我们没必要...我们谁都没有必要去死....！就这么回答我..时间白晋！」

没有回应。

「为什么.....我单纯只是想知道为什么..只是一句答复也好，哪怕是答案的一角也罢，回答我啊！！时间白晋...！」

没有回应。

男人深呼了一口气，他重新抬起头，又一次看向时间白晋，而他依旧是如同往常那般，视若无睹的态度。

「我他妈叫你回答我....！你是哑巴吗！还是说你不会说话，你没听见吗！！！？！——————」

猛地起身，两只手奋力拎起了男人的衣领，费洛斯试图想要对峙起时间白晋的目光，可怎料男人依然是不为所动，只是。

嘴角微微露出了瘆人的笑意。

双眼看向窗外，时间白晋像是在讲一个笑话般，一本正经地陈述起来。

「那东西真是恶臭至极，没有人会喜欢，没有人会想要的吧。 可是为什么，为什么他们都有，他们都很高兴地展示着那份散发着臭味的东西，还给他用黄金裱了起来，该死的...我不会喜欢的..！

隔天，邻居家的阿姨喊道，谁要这个臭臭的东西！

我！我要...！」

语毕，像是被自己逗乐了一番，时间白晋止不住地哼笑了起来，眼角含着因为太过于好笑而挤出的泪花。

但是一旁听完这个不知所云的笑话之后的他，诧异起了双眸的目光，他试着开口问道这是什么意思的时候，时间白晋抢在了他前头，饶有兴趣地自言道：

「人类，人类文明，简直就是一滩烂泥，他们把楼房建到可以高过云巅表示繁荣，他们把有多少钱当作自身拥有的力量，他们把爱与正义传扬到世界各处，却唯独没将角落里的悲歌与凄凉给扫走....一群自欺欺人，一群自取其辱的文明和种族，根本没有未来可言。

没有任何价值观可讲。

只是偶尔出来几个出类拔萃的家伙，就大肆传播，快看！世界还有爱...！真的是.....太好笑了。」

「所以你才把杀人当作无所谓吗...所以你才视人命为草芥，杀死我们的父亲吗....」

费洛斯低声地问道。

「不，别搞错了..这些和我说的都没有关系。 说实在的，我巴不得想要去成为人类，成为人类文明的一员。」

「可你明明就...」

「费洛斯.斯蒂莉亚，你知道有句话是怎么讲的吗？ 人类文明和人类是要有存在意义才可成立的，而那些没有存在意义的，就像是世界在起跑线上就把他们抛弃了一样，他们不是人。

但他们为了是人，拼死去工作，获得钱财来得到存在感。

他们为了是人，拼命彰显自己的才华，获得名声和声望以此来得到存在感。

他们为了是人，不惜杀人来让世界知道自己的存在，让法律给予他像是人的判刑。

听听，多么的疯狂...多么的傻。 可我啊，我就是那种人啊....我发了疯，我发了疯想要给世界看看，我是有意义的.....我发了疯，想要让大家都知道，我是个人，我是个人..！」

言谈从时间白晋的放肆大笑中道出了尾声，费洛斯缓缓地松开了抓拽着衣领的指尖，往后退去了一步，双瞳眼神凝重地视向跟前的这名男人。

直至如今，他还是不懂。

「这就是你的答案吗....」

「嗯，这或许就是了吧。」

直至现在，得到了所有渴望的我，还是不懂。

费洛斯轻微地点头，留下一句道别后，随即转身离去。

推开了琳琅的玻璃彩绘，踩在脚下松软的高贵地毯，耳边依旧畅响着古典风范的乐曲。

我还是不懂。

我还是不懂他在想着些什么。

哪怕我听到了答案，也依旧是如此。

当费洛斯的离场开始，这属于二人的闹剧就像是落幕了那般，只不过、

仍处在原地的时间白晋正以似如怜悯着可怜虫的神态，目送费洛斯的背影渐渐远去视线。

这一切应该是如此落幕的才对，只不过是没有前提的情况之下。

没有，时间白晋说了谎的情况之下。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

谷野织打工的便利店内因是渐入黑天的夜晚，所故店内的客人稀少，本应是较为冷清的氛围却并非是如此事实。

喝着手中这杯饮料，上原也脸上正嫌弃着织拿他小时候的傻事来大笑的行为，而心里也是十分抱有怀念地去追逐着她的言语，仿若将自己带回那个过去般。

其实什么都没有经历，却好似什么都经历了一样。

上原也忽然之间想说出些什么，自己在嘴角呢喃了几句，可在脑里死命挣扎了片刻后，随即立马打消了那要脱出口的言词。

「路上注意安全，电车今晚改班了，记得要看准点，别错过。」

「给我麻利点滚蛋！」

「我说的事实啊...！大小姐。」

织像是一股期待落空的伤感使得她并没有听进去上原也那拙劣的借口，二人在持续了近乎一分钟的沉默冷言后，先是倔强的少女重新开口道：

「算了，你也是好心对的吧？ 这我还算是可以在情理当中的。」

双手一拍，表达万分的感谢，上原也笑道：

「谢主隆恩！」

撇开的面庞侧过一抹嫣然的坏笑，织好似想起了一个点子，身子靠前压在桌上，特意贴近上原也的额角呼呼言起。

「要感谢的话，今天要不要来我家里一趟啊。」

「这，这我好像...有点难办吧..」

「你想什么呢，白痴吗你，上原大少爷。 我是叫你来我家和我们一起吃顿饭。」

吃顿饭...？ 上原也不解地歪头，随后织不知从哪里掏出来了一大袋子丰盛食材，分外感到自豪般挺起了胸膛，直拍手掌地高声呼道，而也在这一眨眼的功夫，店内就来了一名客人。

「欢，欢迎迎...光临！」

立即调整好服务态度的大变脸不单止让上原也吓了一跳，就连店里来的大叔也被惊到摸了摸胸口，点头如捣蒜地边走边发出嗯的回应。

「喂，挺会的嘛...」

上原也悄咪咪地说道。

「嗯，那可不..！怎么样，今天可是晚宴级别的饭菜哦，大少爷给脸不？」

谷野织也静悄悄地回应着。

织的盛邀对于上原也来说几乎是没有抵抗力的真实伤害，但是。

趁着客人买好东西前来结账的空闲，上原也侧转过身，双眸不经意间瞟见了那道隐藏于阴云的沧月，时间宛若回到了那一晚。

谷野是怪物。

自己杀了织。

我们，也是怪物。

可舅舅说，我们不是怪物。

织就在我面前，而我却杀了织。

那么到底。

我们是谁。

织又是谁。

百般抗拒吗，不对。

不想去吗，不对。

觉得对不起家人吗，不对。

觉得对不起自己吗...

———— 不对。

步出了店门，与织短暂地道别过后，上原也独自一人徘徊在凄冷的夜晚街区，身旁路灯亮起的灯火代替了晚间的星空。

走在路上，脚步颠簸，双手放进裤袋，右手的指尖在不知觉中握紧着那把钥匙。

在去想着缘由。

在去想着原因。

自己，为什么。

没有去应约。

晚风冰冷地划过耳畔，上原也不禁抖擞起身子，往一处看似能够挡风的小巷口坐了下来，而这一坐就是接近于半个夜晚。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五。

回到家中的谷野织与谷野落生两姐弟，在各自互相忙活好工作后，便一起着手于今晚的丰盛佳肴。

这一过程中，欢声笑语充溢了温暖滋润的室内。

「嗯！这就好啦！ 怎么样，今天还不错吧！」

织自豪地大肆宣扬自己今夜的晚餐，想必内心也有十足十地把握说是好吃。

握起了筷子，迫不及待地想要去尝一口的谷野落生在将肉块放入口中，并在加了一口饭之后。

「好吃！」

「啊哈！我就知道，怎么样姐姐我厉害吧！」

「嗯....」

看着忽然间低沉下声音的谷野落生，织出于担忧地问道：

「怎么了吗，是哪里不对吗？」

「不，今天的饭菜真的很好吃...只是，姐姐你好像变了一样。」

「我吗？」

「嗯，变得更活泼开朗了。」

原来如此吗。

谷野织以为会是很严重的事情，本已经准备好绷紧的心在听闻这一桩小事的结果后，又彻底放松了下来，呼出了一口气，并且笑道：

「因为人一旦找到了目标和使命，就有了快乐的点子嘛！姐姐我啊，总算是找到了其中之一的宝藏喔！」

织不知是何种触及到自己弟弟的惊讶，谷野落生在闻见这一说辞后，整个人都兴奋了起来，喋喋不休地讲了一大通，双眼都在发亮。

而作为姐姐的织虽然对这样豁然开朗的弟弟感到很是震惊，但这不就是好事吗？

看着自己那郁郁寡欢的弟弟总算能开怀大笑了起来，身为姐姐的织难免也会被弄到感动的泪。

眨了眨双眸，不知何时起的眼角有了几滴泛光的泪花。

抹去了那滴泪光，织感激地点点头，双手握着落生的指尖，听闻着弟弟那滔滔不绝的喜悦。

只是。

「杀了二陇次也，一条敏树还有几名我甚至连名字都不知道的家伙后，直到今天晚上的前不久我又去把使命完成了呢！ 没想到，姐姐你也和我一样..不，姐姐一直以来都能理解我，都能知晓我的心意！

完成使命真的是一件能令人感到满足和快乐的事情啊！」

僵住在原地，织不断在回放着从谷野落生口中脱出的言谈，紧握着弟弟的双手缓缓地落在了桌上，身旁墙板上挂着的时钟在嘀嗒转响着。

沉默了好一会儿，谷野落生也发现了姐姐的异样，停了下来问道：

「怎么了，姐姐？是哪里不舒服了吗？」

右手捂实着唇角，织在垂首的片刻后又抬起头来，双眼迟迟未向眼前期待着回应的弟弟看去。

「落生你是...你是杀了人吗。」

品了一口饭菜，谷野落生诧异地答复着。

「姐姐你是什么意思，杀人是犯法的事情，是坏的事情。 我怎么可能会做那种事情啊。」

那平淡的口吻差点就让自己反应不过来，若不是亲耳听见那一番激情的说辞，织可能会哦一声觉得自己搞错了，接着进行晚餐吧。

但是。

「....那你这些话是什么意思..」

「什么什么意思？就是单纯的杀了他们啊，这意思很简单吧，姐姐你难道不懂吗？ 那些是使命，那些才不算杀人啊。 我只是，做了谷野家要去做的事情罢了。」

谷野家...

「要去做的事情.....」

发颤的指尖缓缓举起了一旁的茶杯，织在对齐落生的视线那一瞬间，猛地将其中的水泼洒出去，并且斥责道：

「你那算是什么小孩子的过家家，给我清醒点，给我把自己话好好再重复一遍。 落生，你到底有没有杀了那些人。」

摸了摸浸湿在衣裳上的茶水，谷野落生愣住了半会儿，他对视向织的目光尽显出失望的神态，他真的不解地，十分不理解地说道：

「为什么，为什么就连姐姐你也不懂我。 为什么...姐姐你就是不明白啊..你不是最懂我的人吗，你不是最能够理解我的人吗！！我做的事情，是正确的，不是吗！！！」

给谷野落生的脸上来了一个响亮的巴掌，织已经多多少少地感觉到自己的弟弟可能真的杀了人，并且犯法了。

「我不理解，我一点都不理解，自己的弟弟会干杀人这种错事！」

「....错事..姐姐，你的意思是说...我是，错的吗？」

好似被巴掌扇醒的谷野落生坐在了地板上，他呆望着天花板的白炽灯，耳边再次缠绕起自己的声音。

「是姐姐你，自己搞错了吧....」

站起了身来，少年的脚步逐渐迈向了织的位置。

「是姐姐你，没有睡好吗，还是说...你需要。」

两只手按在了谷野织的肩膀上，少年强压在了织的身上，不理会耳边那由自己的姐姐所发出来的悲鸣。

「是姐姐累了吧，对啊....姐姐怎么可能不明白呢！不明白！！我做的事情是对的呢！！！」

「快...快给我放手....！」

「现在学校都在教我们，怎么去真正的适当放松自己，怎么去真正地让别人感同身受自己的快乐。」

粗鲁地扒开了织身上的衣服，红润白皙的肌肤赤裸在少年的眼前，又除去了盖在胸部的布料，身下的衣物也全都被拿开。

望着裸体的姐姐在自己的身下，不断发出反抗，不断在叫喊着令自己感到嘈杂的声音，索性。

谷野落生用自己的嘴堵在了织的唇角，二人的舌尖像是在被欲望逼迫般，疯狂地缠绵着，且在离开时还带起一丝黏稠的白色丝线。

「....到此为止吧..」

「姐姐你还是不明白吗....」

「你到底要我明白什么...明白你做错了吗..————————！」

被两只强有力的手心掐着自己的脖子，织霎时间感到喘不过气来，而体下也传来了一股异物冲击内部的剧烈痛楚。

她没法去看身下那被强暴的自己，只能抬着缺乏氧气而显得窒息炫目的脑袋，咬破了唇角、口水流入进那一双掐在脖子上的手心。

望着自己的姐姐在身下被粗暴地凌辱着，谷野落生并未有感到性欲所带来的快感，相反，他的双眸在流着悲伤的泪水。

打湿在织摇晃的丰乳，落生一次又一次地低声问道，像是在强忍着那被伤感淹没的呜咽。

「为什么.....为什么就连姐姐都不明白我..为什么会这样....为什么会这样啊..！」

扭动着腰间，疯狂地侵犯着不情愿的织，谷野落生的双瞳在满溢的泪花之下变得朦胧不可见眼前，仿若在这一仅存的刹那间，自己的那个姐姐，仍旧在原地、

对我的一切给予支持，对我的一切表示理解与坚信。

当浸湿的泪水落下，滴答的回响敲醒了自己麻痹的神经，回过神来时，谷野织已是气绝当场。

「姐姐.....姐姐..你，你还在吗...？」

颤抖的嗓音脱出喉间，野性的欲望都还未有迸射而出，少年便抱起了怀中的她，失声痛哭。

第一次。

第一次意识到、

自己杀了人。

◆

二零零六年.四月五日.周五，临近于凌晨。

因擅自摧毁了契约而被协会遣返问罪的费洛斯正在一处冷清的广场上等候着，四周是一片夜色的寂静，尚未破晓的天际还仍在沧月的萦绕下。

知晓缘由却依旧未有得到答案的满足，费洛斯叹了一口气，抬起失意的脸庞远望着唯有藏于间隙的月光。

路灯闪烁着明亮的白光，想找一个椅子稍微坐下来的费洛斯刚想抬起脚，身后被用来预防作用的蜘蛛使魔随即发出了危险的警告。

猛地转过身去，还未待彻底望见那阵莫名的威胁之时，刚处在身前的方向，已是身侧的位置上传来了一声乍耳的枪响。

没有去反应过来，右手摸着胸口滚烫流出的血液，那一发致命且来路不明的子弹不偏不倚地击穿了心脏，如若只是平常的子弹，怎么可能会让这名斯蒂莉亚的魔术师倒下。

诧异地回头，望见的只有漆黑朦胧的身影，但是实际上来讲，那个他更像是一个活着的影子。

倒在了自己流淌而出的血泊当中，费洛斯死不瞑目地远望着，已然黯淡的明月。

男人的身后，在一处建筑的转角。

时间白晋在夜间尾行费洛斯的途中，不小心触发了那用来警戒的使魔，而那个使魔便即是时钟塔君主要他夺来之物。

可怎料，一声出乎意料的枪响将行动的计划全部推翻，本来准备好大战一场的时间白晋缓缓地步向前，借助着稀疏的月光和身旁明亮的路灯。

他看见了。

自己的影子。

◆

时间未知。

院子里的假山，被蜡笔涂抹面庞的父母正端坐在我的眼前。

看向了自己的身下，实则。

应该是坐在了我们的面前。

我看不见头顶，我们被各自压倒，身体使不出来力气，但幸运的是，我不用喘气。

我不用呼吸。

我不用感受到难过。

我不用再，活着了。

望着面前那一堆成山的尸体，双眼虽在晃动，却已是死尸般存在的谷野织们。

其父母悲叹了一声，不单止是对于她们，更像是对着自己那所谓的执念。

-遥远之光.FIN


	6. 四月初雪/雪が四月に降ります

╳ 序幕 ╳

我曾在年少时，听闻过此般言语。

六月的飘雪是徒增给大地的哀伤，当无端的雪花降至六月的烈阳天，地面上那堆积起雪白角落的一旁便会散去大滩积水。

六月的飘雪什么都不会留下，甚至连缥缈的幻象都只是转瞬即逝的绚烂，亦或是，什么都不是。

故事的开始是四只原本相依为命于一棵老树上的松鼠。

有天，老树挡在了山下庄稼的重要河道口，在村民的各方议论与讨论之下，他们得出了结果。

那就是将其砍掉。

得知这一消息的，是经常来往村庄卖稽获取廉价却甜口食材的松鼠二弟，它连忙跑回那棵老树的家中，跟其余大哥三弟说着这一件大事。

我们要搬家啦！ 松鼠大哥很是无所谓地说道。

这就是我们的家，我们哪儿都不去！ 固执的松鼠妈妈怒斥着自己孩子的不良心态。

我们应该想办法，跟村民们再好好说说，总，总会有办法的。 松鼠二弟拉住了对峙的双方，苦口婆心地说着。

这不对啊，这村下的庄稼都已经有了好几年时间了，怎么到这个时候才说我们家有问题呢！ 最小的弟弟质疑起了带来消息的二哥。

四只松鼠各执一词的争论不休，被最年幼的松鼠抢到了休止点。

是你吗，是你获得了好处出卖了我们，对吧？！ 松鼠妈妈不理解二儿子的想法，一遍又一遍带着愤怒的口吻闻道。

别吵那么大声，妈妈。 干脆换棵树不就方便多了吗！ 松鼠大哥嘴里藏着几块二弟以前给来的松果。

是啊！为什么啊，二哥！ 松鼠三弟蹦跶了起来，附和着妈妈。

即便有百口也无法辨清的松鼠二哥，在妈妈与弟弟的斥责下，选择了妥协。

隔天，老树还是被砍倒了，大哥走了，妈妈死也留在了树里，二弟拉着三弟跑到了山下的另一棵树下生活。

在树倒下的一个星期后，村民们懊悔起了自己的行为，他们貌似想到了更好的办法，雪が四月に降ります不必去砍倒那棵老树。

而在新树安家的二弟，也无奈地笑道。

「你知道吗，我本来觉得可以更好的。 结果，我发现还是现在比较自在。」

◆

白雪做了一个梦。

湖面像是一个圆满的月亮，岸边的城镇港口散落着明亮的灯火，妈妈和爸爸就在那儿，就在那小镇的那头，岸的那头。

白雪很高兴。

乘着纸质的小船，划过月亮，摘取了镇上最亮的一颗星星，想要找到爸爸妈妈。

可不知怎的。

天上下起了白白的雪花，跟我的名字一样漂亮。

我端起了落在地上的积雪，堆了一个雪人。

爸爸妈妈见后可高兴了，他们抱着白雪，高呼着，玩我最爱的太空飞人。

在宇宙里遨游的白雪，玩累了，就歇息在漂亮的土星环上，睡醒了，就去各个行星旅行，爸爸妈妈总会在白雪身边。

而白雪，也总会在爸爸妈妈身边。

只是。

有一天，我做了一个梦。

爸爸妈妈都不在了。

大人们都说他们死了。

叶老爷爷也是这样。

家里来了三名客人，他们应该是爸爸妈妈的朋友，一个是姐姐，两个是哥哥。

我不知道今天会怎么样，毕竟笼中的金丝雀跟我说笑道。

「那只是个梦，六月公主。」

那只是个梦。

可白雪，做了好多个梦。

唯一一个，还在我身边徘徊的。

就是爸爸妈妈不在的那个。

◆

坐落于远东日本地区的六月宅邸，十分难得热闹了一番，本应冷清的门厅也多了几分人气搬运着财产转移至六月近亲的下一户口，家中原本的继承者六月白雪正坐在围绕着四人的长桌上。

「我觉得浪费给那所谓的远亲也太可惜了吧，瞧瞧这精美的魔导具，都够顶我半个研究所的那堆破烂了！」

巴泽里斯.莱恩整个人仰在椅背上，双手在把玩似如魔方的古典魔导具时，还不忘要说几下夸奖的言词，虽口吻放荡不羁，有点随意的洒脱感，不像是魔术之人，更如街边混混一般。

「你的那堆破烂，是指着半死不活的小猫小狗么？」

坐在其巴泽里斯身旁的另一张椅上，脸盖着黑色面纱的女性正挑着宜人悦耳的嗓音，说出尖锐刺耳的话，如若不是这一身显得老旧的黑色礼装，女子其样貌想必是可谓倾国倾城的。

但，或许不是吧。

「给我闭嘴，你这个小年轻。 懂什么呢，还是说每个茨拉斐尔的家伙都不识得抬举呢？」

看样子就不是那种能够忍得住气的巴泽里斯，果不其然地狠狠反驳道，甚至还搬出了面纱女性的整个家族来说事。

被感到羞辱的女子必不能忍受这番偏见，只见其一只手猛地拍在了桌上，那一阵回响在空荡的门厅传开了许久未绝。

「你给我适可而止一点，门外汉！」

「高贵的血统论就是一群瞎扯的废话，你争着那点东西跟我吵，没有必要的吧，罗薇大小姐。」

应该是觉得事情要被闹大的节奏，巴泽里斯很意外地显露出了下风以示退一步的言辞，令对面桌角耳闻的老者也垂垂点头。

全身化为腐朽的枯木，甚至是做一下身体那微小的举动都感觉已是极限地扭曲着僵硬的四肢那般，嘴角浮出一抹笑意，老人拍了拍手，瞄了一眼在桌前最中央把玩手指的白雪，说道：

「都歇息一会儿吧，我们不是来谈论这事的，难道不是吗？」

「那么正事是？」

巴泽里斯不屑地笑道，与其说是疑惑的语调不如确切来讲是嘲弄的口吻，随手一扔先前说是珍宝的魔方，双脚抬起无礼地放置桌子整洁的表面，裤脚的几处残留的淤泥沾染在边角。

「正事是协会要我们查明六月先生和六月小姐的死因。」

「这简直是太好笑了，协会居然要我们来管这事。 你说是时钟塔里的某个小正义教师和学生拿点重要的有利条件来和我们进行委托，这不更有点合理性吗？」

听闻是魔术协会要求的这事，不单止是罗薇，在场的每个魔术师都难免会觉得有点荒诞，是不是在演一出喜剧，还是太阳打西边出来的想法显露在女子的笑颜上。

这也不难怪。

类似于白雪父母的事情，在魔术师们的世界里已是见怪不怪的东西了，还有更加不可言喻的惨象或许现如今仍在发生，而这只是单纯的死两个人罢了。

「好好好，协会要我们干就干。 我说一下啊，被人谋杀，结束，回家，各找各妈吧。」

巴泽里斯边烦闷地挥着手边说了一大通。

「阿瑟你的想法呢？」

把话题转到了一旁沉默不语的眼镜男身上，其被罗薇称呼阿瑟，音似于亚瑟，却不大接近。

「我觉得...应该问一下她的想法吧。」

她...？ 罗薇细声地嘀咕了一声，随后双眼的视线注意到了一开始就在场的六月白雪身上。

突然间失去了父母亲，无依无靠的她甚至还不能去拜托亲戚。

环顾着被搬走了七七八八的宅邸，这里到底还会剩下什么。

鬼魂吗？

巴泽里斯苦闷地试想了一番，而后双目也落在了白发小女孩的身上。

一旁的老者默认了这个说法，点了点头，腐朽的双眸闭合着垂首。

「叔叔阿姨们，怎么了吗？」

忽然之间沉默下来的谈话，令一直低着头自己玩自己的白雪缓缓仰起了面庞，她干脆地眨巴着水灵灵的清澈眼瞳，含糊着带有奶音的口吻不解道。

目视着白雪的三人，其中之二不知该怎么开口，而阿瑟则很利索地陈述了起来。

托了托眼镜，随即摘了下来，男人郑重地言道：

「六月小姐，对于您双亲死亡之事，可有点能够供给我们有用的头绪？」

「喂...你也太..———

罗薇刚想要止住这个直截了当的话语，虽然是事实，可这难免也太伤人心了，况且对方还是个孩子。

但。

仔细听闻了阿瑟所讲的陈述，六月白雪更加不解地晃了晃脑袋，肉色的小手抓挠着垂顺的发丝。

「爸爸妈妈他们怎么了？」

「死了。」

阿瑟说道。

「死是...死是人没了，的意思吧？」

「嗯。」

「那么爸爸妈妈他们什么时候回来，人没了，就是走了，走了的话，爸爸妈妈总会说要白雪在家里等着他们回来喔！」

小女孩竖起食指，很是自豪地接着说道：

「所以每次，白雪都很乖的完成了爸爸妈妈说的话，奖励了白雪，说白雪很棒！是最棒的公主！像是...像是童话里的那个谁来着..？大哥哥知道吗，就是公主！童话里的公主~」

阿瑟摇摇头，表示不知道。

「这样啊，真的可惜。 所以爸爸妈妈他们有告诉给你们听什么时候回来吗，他们这一次没有要白雪等他们....是不是又要去很远很远的地方啦！」

「不，他们不会回来了。」

语毕，在座的五人都陷入了沉默，直到女孩轻说了一声，

这样啊....

抽泣伴随着挤出眼角的泪花流落，好似本来就知道了结果，女孩强忍出来的坚强最终依旧是被悲伤击垮，双手一边擦拭着直流的泪水，一边不再做出任何蠢话。

因为这没有必要了。

因为。

爸爸妈妈已经死了。

◆

「阿瑟，你到底在干什么啊！」

在短暂的小聚会散去后，罗薇找到了还停在书房里的阿瑟，喊着今早他犯的过错。

「你知道这会让她多伤心吗...！赶紧去道歉..！」

「罗薇你知道吗。」

阿瑟平淡地指着依旧挂在书房墙板的油画，上面是金发的少年拔出命运石中剑，成为伟大亚瑟王的最初起点。

「我们不是要谈论这些，阿瑟你应该去道歉。」

「她是知道的，这个事实的结果。她应该，比谁都要清楚。」

留下这一句话后，阿瑟走过了罗薇的身侧，双脚的步伐跨在了铺满毯子的走廊上，窗外的天空逐渐聚集而来的乌云此刻开始下起了小雨。

◆

白雪的房间。

小女孩正对着窗台上摆放着的笼中鸟讲话。

「为什么我就没有翅膀呢...如果我有翅膀的话，就可以去找爸爸妈妈了。」

手指怼了几下空荡的鸟笼，白雪伤感的双眸还泛着泪花。

「你说，天堂真的在天上吗？ 不是说，地球只是个行星吗...」

「....什么，世界上真有神明？」

仰起垂落的面庞，白雪望向了窗外的连绵细雨。

晶莹的雨珠滴落在院子的花坛，翠林的鲜草上，耳边萦绕起了静谧的雨声。

你说...如果世界上真的有神明，那么他们都去哪儿了呢。

◆

霓虹酒灯铺满的小巷，小雨过后的天空仍旧显得阴沉朦胧。

铺天盖地的迷惑性广告，到处洒满着充满诱惑的传单与昏暗却迷魅的各色店铺彩光，这里是峡海市的娱乐胜地，也是消遣圣地。

有光明正大开张的柏青哥，有传来阵阵迷香的情人店以及藏匿在小巷暗口处，经常与KTV互相连接出暗门的情欲小店。

没有人会允许那些所谓的执法部门来打破现如今的协调联盟，毕竟几乎被工作和生活压迫到不成人样的部分人群，就靠着这些仅残存于一瞬的快感活着。

巴泽里斯虽然还没有沦落在要如此令人怜悯可悲的地步，但本人从英国那边开始就传扬起来的情盛，是绝不会允许他就此错过远东日本的良好情人佳物。

选择了一家装潢最为昂贵和情调设置为让人满分的店内，巴泽里斯毫不收敛地豪取要五个最好的女人，并且甩给了前台看上去还有几分姿色的老板娘胸前。

满面笑颜地捡拾着散落在润白豪乳的大把大把美钞，老板娘笑开了花的同时也不忘利索地叫着那几个经验老道的姑娘。

只是其中有一位新来的，样貌看似平庸实际上是属于店内小清新特色的第一个实验品，可想而知那个还在衣着校服的姑娘是怎么个担惊受怕法。

仔仔细细挑选了好一番，最后的目光人选，也就是第一位上场的小姐便是那位小清新特色的实验小白鼠。

右手指尖托起了少女拼命垂低的面庞，在猛地用力将其抬起时，其眼角仍在含有着些许泪光。

「别看她没有经验，是新人。 但绝对啊，服务包大人你满意！」

老板娘一边扇着不知何时编制好的美钞扇子，一边以妖媚魅惑的语气一呼一柔软地说道。

「我还是比较喜欢你那桀骜不驯的态度多一点，骚货。」

巴泽里斯转过头来，那副属于顶级猎食者的狩猎目光凝视在了老板娘渐渐妖娆起来的身姿上，一只手往下延申抚摸至腰间与臀部，一只手缓缓在丰满的巨乳上挑弄着，耳边传来了一阵阵激发野性欲望的呻吟。

「你..喜欢...我吗？~.....」

「我喜欢世界上所有好看的女人。」

话音刚落，巴泽里斯便把双唇吻在老板娘呼出娇喘的润色唇角，二人相拥共吻，散发着荷尔蒙的神态举动令一旁被叫来的小姐们表示有几丝高潮的起伏，除了那位穿着校服的少女是惊恐的脸色外。

舌尖还在与她人缠绕，巴泽里斯无法耐住的性子却将他身边临近的两名女子也包揽入怀中，用着巨额的钱财和高超的性手段，今日的这家店已被这名男人彻底承包。

◆

伫立在雨水残留的积水石路，老人拄着手中的拐杖凝望着这一座被搬空的六月宅邸，西式建筑的风格以前院至到庭院后方的后院。

除了自己身后的东方式砖瓦孤芳，这里的气息是沉浸在一片旧世纪城堡的阴森当中。

雨滴划过了顶部呈现尖端形状的屋檐，几声铁锈无力摇摆的吱呀声像是独自漂流在人世无法重来的孤魂般，老人对着无人的四周叹气道：

「走的可真不是时候啊....椿。」

踩在积水上的木屐啪嗒啪嗒地回响在后院的瓷砖回廊，老者朝着摇摆的铁栅门跨起年迈的步伐。

「你还记得吗，自己还是一名学生的时候。 在课堂上可老爱出名堂了，各种问题都要举手答上个好几遍，即便你自己根本就不知道，也要去纠结出至少一个正确的答案。 那会儿啊..其余的同班学生都因你这般态度觉得烦闷起来，所以每看到六月椿这个家伙要举手了。

总会有那么几个平常都不爱回答的小家伙来率先回答出那个问题，我本以为你会因此感到苦闷和沮丧吧，可没到..你居然还很高兴地崇拜起来那些能够回答得上来问题的人。」

想起了一些往事，老人情不自禁地轻笑了一声，左手推拉开了摇摆不定的铁门，踏出了静谧的后院。

◆

在粉色绒毛床榻好几阵翻云覆雨后，老板娘想要起身去喝点水，毕竟经过数个小时的不间断情爱，喉咙早已口干舌燥。

像是一只口渴到吐露出舌头的小狗，女人缓慢地爬向床头边的酒杯，可身后却又被剧烈地攻进。

身体在摇晃，双眸被爽快感眩目到无法摸清前方，但口依旧是渴望着滋润的清水，所以她回过头，因自身那几阵麻痹的快感，说话的口吻都变得魅惑骚气了起来。

「拜....拜托了.....我要，我想要喝点水.....！啊..~就一点，就.....啊！~~」

巴泽里斯一边突进着体下的动作，一边将身子前倾，空闲出来的手心拿到了床头边上的酒杯，并将其全部灌入口中。

粗暴地把女人的面庞转过来对向着他，利用舌吻而滴入含在口中的清水。

「好喝吗？」

加快了接近于高潮的体下动作，巴泽里斯问道。

只不过，被性欲迷倒的她已然是说不上话来，晃荡的巨乳和不断摇摆的床榻，女人只想要求一个让人沉醉上瘾的性高潮。

「快点...快点......快点...！！」

「啊...！给我好好接着吧！！！！——————」

二人一阵抽搐后，性欲基本都被发泄得一干二净。

女人全身瘫软地躺在了床上，迷迷糊糊地望着顶上带有情调的粉色灯光，而巴泽里斯则是很淡定地站起了身，穿好了衣服，步出了房门。

望了一眼呆在房间门廊上发抖的少女，巴泽里斯贴近了她的耳边轻声说道：

「回家吧，这里不适合你。」

语毕，男人便留下了少女一道背影，朝着店门外走去。

好似如释负重般，强忍着发软的双腿而勉强站直的少女一下子垮了下来，她垂首失声抽泣着，身边还有巴泽里斯留下的一些美钞。

走出了昏暗的小巷口，巴泽里斯不禁被天上忽然明亮的烈阳恍惚了几下双眼，抬举起手臂去遮挡，在去猜测自己是不是穿越了的同时，身后的人群随即涌入了一个熟悉却意外不对劲的身影。

仅是在刹那之间注意到了那个她，巴泽里斯的双脚狂奔了起来，在试图去追寻她的脚步之时，自己却迷失在了拥挤的人潮。

「樱，你在哪！！！你在哪儿！！！！能回答下我吗！回答一下我啊！！....樱！！——————」

◆

「六月小姐，该走了。」

像是一棵松树一样站着直直的，是我爸爸妈妈们以前收养来的姐姐，她待我很好，脸上却一直是绷着冷冷的样子。

我应该要跟你说的，金鸟。

迟早有一天，我要让姐姐笑出来！

自己乖乖收拾好行李，虽然行李箱是很重，但白雪要在爸爸妈妈不在家时担任起一家之主的责任，不能叫跟前带路的姐姐帮忙，即便她已经唠唠叨叨了好几次要她来拿了。

走过了以前最喜欢待的大厅，那里是只有在聚餐时才会用上的大厅，里边的电视可以播白雪最喜欢的动画片，而且在白雪的记忆里啊，只要是在那个大厅里，就全部都是幸福快乐的事情！

当我望着脚底下，走廊尽头的楼梯，还是怕了几下，双手摸了摸身后的行李箱。

没事的。

没事的！

能走下去，白雪一个人可以的！

在我试着去走一遭时，自己好像飞了起来，实际是被姐姐抱在了肩头，行李箱也被她轻而易举地提了起来。

「秋野怎么可以这样啊！不公平！不公平不公平！」

任凭着我怎样的胡闹，姐姐总归还是一副无所谓的样子，说起来，她一直都对自己很无所谓，对我们特别关怀。

到了门厅，我在离开宅邸，迈出大门前看了最后一眼的家，不知会是什么时候白雪才能再回到这里来呢。

叶老爷爷说过，白雪要长大长高了，就能回来了。

我想啊，那应该是十多年之后的事情吧，也不一定，明天白雪可能就会长得比阿瑟哥哥还要高大，比巴泽里斯叔叔还要威猛啦！

不过嘛。

姐姐一边抱着我，一边托着行李箱走出了门厅的前门。

不过，白雪昨天做了一个梦。

白雪看见白雪的影子，好像把一个人打倒在地上了。

可是白雪都不知道那个人是谁，不过爸爸妈妈说过，梦永远只会是梦，没有去实现，那就不可能会去存在。

嗯。

幸亏是梦呢。

宅邸的前院门外，阿瑟.葛瑞，罗薇.茨拉斐尔正站在黑色轿车前，等候着六月白雪。

╳ 幕一 ╳

目送着乘着六月白雪与六月秋野的黑色轿车，渐渐下至无法看清的坡道口，劳累尽显疲态的眼眸也总算是能够暂时放松了会儿。

顿时松垮下来的笔直腰际，传来阵阵酸痛的肩头正折磨着试图忙里偷闲的我去打算休息。

叹了一口无奈的气息，我试着仰起垂低的面庞，可双眼却停留在路边雨后带来的积水上，其中映射出自己的模样。

还是那个样子，没有变化。

说起来，罗薇.茨拉斐尔到底算是什么？

耳边恍然之间惊起了欢呼，所有在座的学生都在高呼身边的她荣获典位之名。

望着熟悉的教室里重新布满了欢声笑语，我缓慢地回过身。

果不其然。

能够看见那个孤立的身影站在侧立的阳光下，一脸无所谓的淡然像是死死粘在自己身上的面具一样。

我认识他。

我怎么可能不认识他。

我做梦都试着去想，就这么干脆点忘掉他。

就这么麻利点，把他彻底抛开干净。

要说起葛瑞家族的来源，其实给我将近半小时就能说的明明白白，格外透彻。

简单来说，把鸡毛蒜皮的小事都挑剔完后，剩余下来的，就算强加上无关紧要的琐事也只是几言便能道清的情况。

葛瑞家族，没有历史。

在魔术界内，这个最为重视血统家系的世界里，一个没有家族的魔术家庭，是一个什么样的地位存在？

透明人。

跟高高在上的各色贵族相比，葛瑞家族根本就是一个顶着家族的乞丐帮。

而就是因此，他们才能拉拢来我们。

茨拉斐尔家族，充满代价的鲜血家族。

我的先祖据学院散播特别广的传闻来讲，是接受了恶魔的交易条件，方可才容得家族昌盛，可付出代价的日子却一日被一日拖拉，直到我们这一代，也还未能够给予交易的报酬。

深知自己再去一昧逃避的后果，我的父母找来了能够替罪的羔羊，去承担恶魔诅咒的风险，即便不知恶魔会在哪一日来讨价，我们茨拉斐尔也总会在前头快人一步。

好巧不巧的一点，葛瑞家族就是那个替罪羔羊。

他们巴不得能够攀上茨拉斐尔这个玫瑰，令自己那一身茅草显得亮眼一点。

可是，应当怎么去说呢。

像是传奇佳丽般存在，罗薇与阿瑟的关系并未有跟随着童话中的下一个桥段，去完婚成为甜美爱人。

相反，我和他是绝对无法相容的存在。

甚至是在一个仅有罗薇，阿瑟两人的门廊上擦肩而过，也绝不会去说出一声多余的问候。

我们都知道彼此的不相容，都知道你我各自都有的想法。

说起来，在这一点上我们是相通的。

但是。

我真的是因为厌恶他才不肯去与他无法相容吗？

时常走在学院街角，我往往会想起一些乱七八糟的事情，自己那奇思妙想，各种事情都能回味追溯起来个半天的特点，想必会在他们的那边，担任作家的一角吧。

我自己是不敢相信的。

有那么一段童年的时光，我会因为自己的宠物小狗意外身亡，而哭到身心俱疲。

憔悴的不像是个小女孩。

内心万般内疚，恨自己救不了它。

望见庭院玫瑰的凋零，自己的热泪就忍不住想要去湿润起来，打湿在眼底。

我不敢去相信，自己是这么一位多愁善感的家伙。

流泪这种事情。

我应该不会去做。

特别是对于人情事物的身上。

可为什么呢。

有那么一天，我去忆起他的脸庞，眼眶里就会涌出一道伤感的泪光。

渐渐地，双眼所触及的景象变得朦胧，不经意之间————

泪珠便泫落至脸颊与嘴角。

我在为他而哭吗？

◆

「辛苦你了。」

望着黑色轿车不再能够听见声音地远去视线，阿瑟.葛瑞站在宅邸大门前说道。

而猛地被打回到现在的罗薇也诧异了少许，自己像是在原地睡着了那般，居然能在这个家伙面前显露出丑态。

虽然也无伤大雅吧，毕竟自己已经与他那婚约毫无干系了。

本来再过不久就要在英国伦敦的一个小镇和另一位闻名的魔术家族举办婚礼，可怎去能料到，六月家能出个这么大篓子。

其实吧，论事态严重性这是在魔术界里很平常的事情。

但为什么会让茨拉斐尔纠结到这个地步呢，说出口来也是一种不可见光的缘由。

在学院，大家都知道降灵科的六月，却不了解六月背后的茨拉斐尔，只不过。

茨拉斐尔就因此而能比六月做更多随心所欲的事，而不用被各色人流眼光批判和监视，实际上在学术的研究和魔术造诣中，茨拉斐尔家族甚至可以有超越六月的资本。

但只要成为了聚光灯下的魔术师，便不能再去大大方方地去做一些不能在光明下进行的事情了。

就论恶魔交易这一传闻，茨拉斐尔家族也没有去辩解说不是的一点来看，已是十全十的真实了。

再说，如果每一件都要如此去操劳，罗薇早就得过劳死在伦敦的街上了。

更不用说每一件了，就单止昨晚仅是熬了一个通宵，自己就已经累到疲乏了。

翻阅了一整夜相关六月家系的书籍，里边能够用来称得上线索的东西虽说不少，但却总是缺少之间的联系点，根本就是一个独立的事件。

被这个结果困扰的罗薇不惜去借助自己那宝贵的迷香，去振作自己的精气神和大脑思考的细胞速度，你可知道这迷香原来的用处是在预计好的婚礼当晚吗？

可即便如此，也仍未有一丝结果，反倒把自己的身体透支到站起来都算是奇迹。

走出了一步踉跄，差点就要摔倒在他的面前，阿瑟也无动于衷地站在那儿。

算了，本来也就没有期待他能够给予出行动。

毕竟是多年的青梅竹马，如若男人有那么半点情韵在，罗薇也不会去嫁给别人。

算是失望透顶了吗？

其实也不是。

因为从来就没想要去认可他，从来就没需要他来陪伴自己的余生，就算拿出魔术师的世界里不需要太多真正的爱情也好，葛瑞家族能提供出来的婚约条件也实在是，不能说出口的难堪入目。

「可真是谢谢你了，阿瑟。」

挥了挥手，在口头上还是叫着男人名字的罗薇，哈欠着困倦双脚踏入了光线还算是充足的门厅。

门厅内没有人工的白灯，取而代之的是两侧弧形的金框窗口。

白昼迎来日照，黑夜接受月光。

因自身的装横设计，在步入门厅的些许细微感受是很不能接受的冷清。

像是一个坟墓一样吗。

隔壁的房间是小客厅，在前进距离才几米的长廊后，便能见到眼前豁然开朗的明亮景象。

似乎这里就是六月家次女所天天叨叨的大厅，沙发和家具墙板装饰，甚至是布局格调都无不在显摆着充满活力的朝气。

摆放在墙边中央的黑色电视机沉默着，因为我不怎么去使用过这些电器，所以也肯定不会去打开来。

踏着脚底下毛绒的地毯，推开了跟前半虚掩的琉璃门，像是顿然间沐浴着和煦饱满，挤满着雨后阳光的日光室内，天窗正散下点滴星光。

透过左侧环形状的璃墙，双眸清晰可见外边那一大片雨露均染的草丛后院。

手心白皙的指尖不自觉地贴了上去，似乎是想要去触碰般，压抑着心中舒适的轻松愉快。

第一次来到这里，去看见宅邸能有这么一片广阔宜人的天地。

客厅是与二楼的长廊楼梯相通的，不，应该是二者都能在每个不同的角落望见。

似如一个循环在建筑内回荡。

我没有去找自己房间那柔软的高贵大床，而是直接干脆地躺在了脚底下那没有铺设着绒毯的木制地板，乘着拂过脸庞的温煦阳光，渐渐呼出了平稳安眠的呼吸。

◆

拥挤过了人群浪潮，巴泽里斯来到了峡中之海的公园一角，找到了一洗漱台前，试图将冷水窝在手心，给自己来一个清醒。

水滴顺着发梢流落，男人凝视着镜子当中的自己，是如何个不堪。

嘴角难以忍受地，像是在大笑时卡住了那般。

别再去乱想了，巴泽里斯.莱恩。

她已经死了。

你明明都看见了她的尸体。

再一次泼洒给自己一个冰水的清醒，好似一个干脆的巴掌响亮在自己的面颊，巴泽里斯抓挠着沾湿的发丝，情绪仿若是一个无法去理清的漩涡，他们很是急躁地在大叫着，困扰着自己的情感。

不能去接受。

自己还是不能去接受。

那一天，就这么送给了她祝福。

让她就这么跟着六月椿离开。

明明谁都不可能比自己更爱她，可为什么。

还是要去相信别人才能给的了她幸福。

如果....

我是说如果.....

「如果我说出了那句爱慕，你还会跟着他走吗...樱。」

双眼落在了水滴缠绕的镜面，身处于其中的自己恍若变得模糊不清。

「自己又在说些什么傻话....」

右手按在了额角，拨开了沾湿垂落的刘海，嘴角在去想要扬起一道笑意时，却又被一阵苦涩的悲伤硬生生地拉了下来。

想要去找个借口。

说自己不爱。

不打算去爱。

看见了幻觉。

但是。

又似乎是一种侥幸，亦或是狂喜。

自己还能看见樱。

无论是死去的樱还是活着的她。

自己都曾经见到过。

「是太累了吗....————」

自语呢喃，巴泽里斯抬起了低下的脸庞，双眼的余光在看着镜中那模糊的自己时。

镜子中映射出的公园草坪上，一位翩翩长发的女子正穿着那件如百合花般绽放婷美的连衣裙，六月樱的身影，六月樱的侧脸，哪怕是丧失了一切。

男人也不可能会去忘得一干二净的东西。

也仅存于此物。

猛地回过头，去环顾着前来公园戏耍的人群四周，巴泽里斯没有看见她。

是太累了吗....

真的是太累了吗....

累到都回忆起，那决定要放下的事情了。

明明那一天晚上。

是啊...

那一天晚上。

是我拒绝了她啊。

◆

走在长廊，脚下踩着毛毯。

左侧的眼角注意到了窗外残留的雨渍。

「你知道，人为什么要学会去逃避和执着吗？ 明明这两个是绝对相互矛盾的东西，可一直以来，我们都要从中选择，甚至是二者皆是。」

老人拄着拐杖，从拐角处缓缓走来，那年迈的步伐很是颠簸，脸上是明显的皱纹。

「可能是因为...我们有时必须要去这么做吧。」

阿瑟回答道，双眼的注意力在窗外逐渐被日照蒸发的雨滴。

「必须去做吗.. 葛瑞，我想知道什么事情是我们必须要去做的。」

「绝对要去逃避的事情和绝对要去...执着的事情。」

阿瑟感到意外地回过头来，他望着已是擦肩走过的老者背影，走廊上响起拐杖的啪嗒声。

「那可真是奇怪啊，我们人类。」

老人离开了走廊，留下阿瑟一人驻足在光线明亮的窗前。

◆

无论几度春秋，蜿蜒崎岖的坡道总是会令我感到如此之陌生，仿佛我从来就不属于自己，灵魂并未跟从着肉体的扎根，流浪在了已是遥远的彼方。

看了一眼待在我身旁打盹的白雪，我心似如绞痛般，不禁撇开了瞳眸的视线。

我不知道为什么自己要这般的逃避，距离那一场梦后，我再也没有任何关于曾经的实感，灵魂似乎被留在了原地，囚禁在了漆黑阴冷的牢笼。

说起来，灵魂究竟是为何物。

零散的记忆碎片，以及那已然发黄的脑海影像，闪过我眼帘。

———— 灵魂是世界给予所有生命体最为昂贵且奢侈的礼物，灵魂就像是一个拥有不会底部的箱子，里边装着犹如海大的情感与各色琳琅满目的实感。

———— 灵魂被人类珍藏于心扉，所不知灵魂既是所有，不单止是心灵的圆满亦或是肉体的欢愉，所有生命体能够感知到的事物，皆是灵魂的馈赠。

———— 正因如此，拥有超常于他人智慧领域的人类，更加的去能够运用好这份礼物。

———— 灵魂会腐朽，所以人类学会了如何保留。

———— 灵魂会随着精神衰老，所以人类学会了如何去保持。

但是，灵魂终将会伴随着岁月，伴随着人类真正的死，而选择了消逝。 就宛若那走散在山林河边的枯叶，你仅是看了那一眼，便永不再望见叶片徐徐飘落的轨迹。

多少人在一生中，都被生活琐事遗忘了那珍贵的灵魂，而在即将流离人间，离开红尘之际却又匆忙记起灵魂的存在，并且发出遗憾的感叹。

说“这一生从来未有活过。”

就是那么一句话，便是那一个人最后，也是仅此一次看见灵魂的时刻。

灵魂很宝贵，灵魂就是人类，也就是我们的一切。

而我的养父养母，也就是为了此目的拼搏至今。

可为何呢。

记忆断开在了这里，变得零散，变得朦胧，好似整个人沉入了冰冷昏暗的海底，耳边挤满了水压而导致的嗡鸣刺痛。

双眼只能望着，头顶上逐渐远行的光。

在离开。

我一点都不记得，六月椿和六月樱死亡的事实。

就似如一场梦般，且那个梦十分的缥缈，甚至连梦都称不上的，毫无实感。

是啊。

我从来就没有实感，所故才没有去在意这件事情，也许是一个重要的线索也说不定，但不论怎样，我们的脚步都已经走到了这里了，莫非还要去回头吗？

凝视着车窗外渐渐开朗的景色，不知是过了多少连绵崎岖的弯道后，抵达了临近于宅邸的附属都市，峡海市。

虽然我们并不会就此逗留的，但为了能够直通向东京市，去办好六月近亲所要求的麻烦事。

我们还是会在峡海市那座大桥上行驶一段时间的。

「哇....~~！！ 秋野姐姐，那就是峡中之海吗！？」

不知何时，白雪竟然已经睡醒并且精神到直呼着大桥另一端岸边景色，峡中之海。

圆心的湖泊，实际上是由海水成分组成的自然奇景，虽说峡海市是临近于日本东海岸的都市，但在市中心里，根本不可能会有向着大海的流经，所以为什么会有这么一片海面在这。

没有一个解释能够让人觉得满意，科学得出来的结论也十分的牵强，所以我想个大概吧，这就是奇迹么？

嘴角无意间露出了笑意。

如果奇迹是这么廉价的东西，那么魔术师们到底在追求着些什么便宜货？

「那个，我们就不能停一下吗...？」

白雪转过身，小手轻轻拽着我的衣袖，可怜巴巴的模样在撅着那樱桃小嘴。

「.....这个。」

我难堪下脸色，但是在再三心里斗争下，实则根本是爽快的答应了，叫着司机带我们去一趟峡海市那个中心公园。

「谢谢秋野姐姐！！」

白雪在轿车的后座上蹦跶了起来，就像是中了百万美钞彩票一样兴奋，我生怕着她会撞到车内的顶部，可又转念一想，她可能也没到那个能让人担忧的身高吧。

脸上的笑意并未有散去，白雪在望见了我那难得的微笑后，更加兴奋地拍起手来，说是看见了，看见了秋野姐姐的笑容了。

真的是...我有那么愁眉苦脸吗，平常。

看着自己身侧的景色，其中车窗上映射出来的容貌，是连我自己都会去陌生的六月秋野。

我真的在笑...

还是说，就连我自己都没认识到，原来我在以前就是个苦瓜脸。

心头一阵触动，耳畔传来白雪拍起手掌、哼着歌的喜悦。

我不会去怀疑她为什么一点都不为爸爸妈妈的死而难过的这件事，因为我知道的。

她跟我一样，都对于此事失去了太多的实感，灵魂中并没有刻印下，他们已死的事实。

逐渐驶出了大桥，司机在我们的意思下，将车开向了峡海市的中心。

◆

经过了一日漫步，途中还转了好几趟车，劳累地拖着酸痛的腿脚走在了六月宅邸的坡道。

巴泽里斯开始觉得自己就是个单纯的傻子，为什么要费那么大周折的回到这该死的地方呢。

自己明明对于协会要求办的事一点都不在乎，毕竟自打在伦敦的那儿会，就没有人会说巴泽里斯.莱恩是一名出色的魔术师，甚至连魔术师都说不上口。

他们称男人为，魔术使。

「该死的魔术协会，该死的时钟塔，该死的该死的该死的....！」

双手插在裤袋里，在一声声狠毒的咒骂中，巴泽里斯也总算是看到了那一丁点儿探出屋顶尖角的六月宅邸。

说实在话，巴泽里斯很不爱这个风格的建筑，像是一座墓碑一样。

看着就让人感到心灵的各种不愉快。

「要不干脆就这么走了算了，麻烦...！」

站在了门前，巴泽里斯在准备好一切要说的话后，即将打算就此离开，压根就没打算去麻烦这些无聊的办案过家家，男人很干脆地推开了大门。

其实从峡海市回到宅邸的行程很远，天空应是黯淡无光的黑夜才对，可就连巴泽里斯本人都没有注意到，此时的天空是如同今早的那般，阴沉的雨天。

◆

我踏进了屋内，走过了依旧如故般的冷清门厅。

这里的一切都散发着诡异的气息，万分让人感到心情的不快，而这也促实着我加紧了脚步。

但为什么，为什么我要老好人到这种地步，特意来道歉，特意来说明，可真是太搞笑了。

也不去想想，那个茨拉斐尔是多么的瞧不起我，就连我那个莱恩这么蠢的名字也要说出个半天恶心话。

是啊，我就是魔术使，我就是那种比不上你们高贵魔术师的人。

不经意之间进错了房间，不，应该是耳边听到了这个房间里有异样的动静。

点燃了室内暗下的煤油灯。

我明明记得这里的一切都被搬空了才对，怎么可能身旁还有一大堆排列整齐的书籍呢，更况且，我感觉自己就像是在一片漆黑中摸索，这里的空气冰冷到极点.....还有就是、

脚下踩着黏稠的液体，突然扑哧鼻腔的铁锈味使得我更是诧异了少许。

从前胸西服的口袋里拿出两颗应急用的猫头鹰眼球，碾碎在手掌心中。

身为动物科的我，对于这种小魔术还是很在行且顺利的完成了。

只不过，在看见脚下的景象时，我多么希望自己是个瞎子。

是一个，什么都看不见的瞎子。

六月椿和六月樱的尸体就在我的眼前，眼皮子底下，还残留着余温般侧躺在鲜血覆盖的地面。

我咽了下喉间顿然饥渴焦灼的唾沫，提着煤油灯的指尖发出颤抖，这并不是因为我看见了尸体而害怕，这并不是因为眼前的不符合常理的灵异景象而恐惧。

而是。

而是我看着樱那副安详宁和的容貌，内心中一股极其激烈的罪恶感，亦或是嫉妒感油然而生，我就好像是要把那个如睡着了一般的她叫醒一样，我想大声地质问着她。

质问着樱。

难道和他在一起，就连死亡都是一种享受吗！？

就连死亡，都是一种幸福吗！？

不。

不是的....

我往后踉跄了半步，双脚已经开始有点不利索地发颤。

双眼注视着樱的尸体，脑子里一直在强迫着自己，快忘记。

快忘记。

我没有这个资格。

是我辜负了她。

她明明，最先爱的是我。

是我拒绝了她。

她明明，深爱的人是我。

是我没有去接受她的爱意。

是我，毁了她的人生....吗？

「啊.....啊...啊......！！！！——————」

丢下了手中的煤油灯，我好似拼了命的那般，向着门厅处跑去。

又一次想要逃避吗。

还是说，又一次要不去回头吗。

明明已经做错了一次。

巴泽里斯还是会毫不犹豫地，当个胆小鬼吗。

跑了很久，抵达了门厅，推开了门，又跑了很久。

甚至没有去注意到，自己只是在宅邸内来回穿梭，不管是从哪里出去，永远只会回到，那个最初的起点。

为什么不要我逃跑....！

我累倒在大厅的角落，望着顶上紧闭的天窗，天空是铁灰色的阴云。

为什么这一回。

我跑不掉....

双手抓挠着脑袋，不想再去回想起来。

樱与过去的她身影重叠，明明她们就是同一个人，却在后来所见的六月樱上，判若两人。

巴泽里斯.莱恩。

学院中的魔术使。

情盛。

人渣。

不思进取。

我一点都没有去拒绝，将这些坏名声包揽入怀。

一直以来，我都很不理解自己为什么要这么做。

其实，也是一直以来，我自己都在逃跑。

睡觉的时候在逃跑。

做爱的时候在逃跑。

无论是在什么时候，我都在跑，都在逃。

那天晚上，女孩垂低着深含泪光的眼角，难以忍受着悲伤的嗓音，哽咽道。

———— 能不能，去爱我。

「能啊.....能啊...我能啊，樱..如果你还在的话，如果你还在的话.....出来吧，出来吧，出来吧.....我求求你了！！我不想再跑了，你出来吧！！！再让我去爱你一次吧！！！！！——————出来啊！！」

扯着嗓子在大喊着，明明脱口而出的言语都变得破碎，明明所想要表达的情感都已飘逝在了无法去挽留的边缘。

我还是像是个傻子一样，失去了理智，失去了判断。

没有去了解，没有去理解这座宅邸发生了什么，只顾着在那里歇斯底里地吼叫着，嘶吼着。

好像，我仅此而已，我仅能这么做罢了。

◆

睁开了睡意惺忪的双眸，我发现自己躺在的地板有点儿令人着凉，所故立马站起了身，去找点暖和的东西时，却被眼前的天空夺去了注目。

窗外是片片雪花，白雪堆积的庭院草坪似如一层厚实的白色棉被裹在了身上那般。

我的双手贴在了玻璃上，面前所散落的初雪天，让我回忆起了一些往事。

它停住了呼吸，在裹着毛毯的摇篮里，我和他蹲坐在壁炉的火旁，哭的很厉害。

很清楚的一点，他比我更伤心难过，哭的比我更加心碎。

而那时的窗外，正是一片白茫茫的初雪。

嘀嗒嘀嗒，墙上的时钟在转动着，起码时间还在流逝，而仍旧让我感到诧异不解的一点是，四月会降下雪花吗？

我疑惑地问道自己。

走在了前往大厅的走廊上。

因为天是雪白，想必室内的温度也是寒冷到刺痛。

刚睡醒的我本来还是有点儿睡意的，只不过这实在是太冷了，霎时间就清醒到比以往任何时候都要精神。

强忍着要冷到发颤的寒躯，我好不容易地走到了大厅内。

很黑。

大厅的周遭无一处说得上明亮的光，唯有那敞开的天窗在飘零着雪花的同时，带进一阵冷风和惨白的光。

不知不觉的，我走进了光的底下，腿脚好似并不听从我的使唤，而我自己也不跟随着自己的指示。

明明已经很冷了，却还要干站在寒冷的风雪中。

是啊。

明明已经很痛了，却还要装作刚强的内心，一副理智冷静的神态举止。

到底在想些什么。

他到底在想些什么...

这不就代表着，我做错了一样吗。

这不就代表着，罗薇.茨拉斐尔、

是个任性的女生一样吗。

缓缓地蹲下了身子，靠在了无人的长桌上，本来坐满四个人的座椅空无一人，宅邸内也缺少生人的活气。

自己...是在为了什么而跑下来的。

记忆中，喘着气，去追逐着他逐渐远去的身影。

眨眼间，湿润的眼角划过了一道晶莹的泪花。

沾湿在指尖，就连我自己都没有去意识到。

我哭了。

我，真的流下了泪珠.... ————

◆

无法在宅邸的任意一个角落找到罗薇的身影，心想着可能她又去鹤立独行了吧，阿瑟便没有再花太多的心思去操劳找人这点事了。

毕竟刚在搬空的书房里，委托了朋友留下了属于六月椿的摘抄本，正应该去忙着这件事的阿瑟不知不觉地走在与书房截然相反的道路上。

他回头看向身后的西式建筑，六月宅邸就似如一座阴森且坚固的铁牢一般，散发着尖锐的寒光，即便此刻的天空是一片青色的明媚，也不能从中获得半点温馨。

所以，与这所铁牢笼截然不同的房屋也便成了一个奇观亦或是类似于聚合点的特殊坐标，阿瑟来到了后庭院的一座外形酷似于日本江户川年代的屋檐底下。

听着里边传来的阵阵潺潺水声，阿瑟毫不顾忌地拉开了那扇质朴的木门，墙板的设计是色调舒适的赏花图，而在缺少铁铠武士盔甲之下，有着两把武士刀在此横立着。

居坐在榻榻米上的叶老细品了一口浓郁的热茶，左眼微微侧向拜访此屋的来宾，不急不慢地将杯子放置入盘中，顺过衣袖，老人的掌心示意着男人可以坐在那一边空位上。

微垂头，阿瑟正坐在老者的前方，二人相隔着一套整齐拥有年代特色的茶几。

「为什么会找到这里来。」

老人问道。

「只是随便走走罢了。」

男人应声答复。

「我大概地去想，阿瑟你应该没有闲暇能够随便走走吧，况且。」

老人使出了一个坏眼色，虽说他本来就像是一个龟缩在阴影中的老妖怪那般令人心生寒意，但这一个特意装作出来的样子，可以说是有点滑稽的吧。

「况且这里可是六月的宅邸，小心可别触碰到什么不好的东西，免得灵魂会被抽离出这个时间喔。」

「灵魂被抽离出这个时间...？」

「嗯，遇到灵体啊，也就是鬼魂之类的算还好。 可一不小心，碰到了些麻烦的东西。 或许就等于把命埋葬在这儿了吧。」

不知是错觉还是怎样，听闻此般言论后，阿瑟第一反应中浮现的是先前所望见的六月宅邸，那座阴森似如铁牢的残酷建筑。

「....你的意思是，这里有些东西没有被所谓的六月家近亲带走吗？」

阿瑟谨慎地问道。

「嗯，想必是的吧。 毕竟那可不是些他能够操控的来的东西，或许有一半的原因，六月椿和六月樱的死就与此相关。」

老人灌满了见底的茶杯，蒸腾的白雾仿若蜿蜒于其腐朽之身的灵魂，在吸收着那残破的骨髓。

这里没有飘荡的茶香，甚至可以说是，什么味道都没有。

阿瑟对视着老人眯成缝隙的双眼，接着问道。

「六月家到底在研究着些什么。」

差点被呛到，老人应该也没猜到阿瑟会问出这种问题吧，毕竟他人也是在时钟塔的，作为降灵科的大热门六月家，居然不知道他们会研究什么，也算是。

不，也算是情有可原吧。

那种东西，如果见光的话。

封印指定的一词让老者苦闷地露出微笑。

「我可以信任你吗。」

老人向着阿瑟提问。

而阿瑟也向老人回应着提问。

「那我可以相信你吗。」

二人相视了几秒，老人无奈地耸了耸肩，而阿瑟也喝了一口杯中的茶水。

是啊。

这没有选择的余地。

我们还能去相信谁呢。

「知道第三法的事情吗。」

「第三法...？」

「将灵魂物质化，成就真正意义上的不老不死，也就是长生不老。」

「长生不老吗，听上去可能挺有魅力的。」

一本正经地说出这种话，老人很是中意男人的这种态度。

「嗯，但六月家并不想要去追求这个奇迹。 相反，他们要创造比这个还要辉煌的神迹。」

阿瑟不解地皱起眉梢，而老人也接着说道：

「灵魂是会随着生命真正的死亡，而去彻底消逝的。 哪怕是强迫着肉体进行永恒的延续，也不可能避免灵魂的腐烂与破败。 也就是说，现如今的魔术没有一样是可以达到第三法意义上的不老不死，灵魂终究会老去，灵魂终究会死去。

无论是英雄的灵魂也好，还是我们这些草芥的也罢。」

凝重的目光落在了宁静的茶水表面。

「但是啊，六月夫妇始终很乐观，他们相信能够通过将灵魂每个阶段去复制出来，保存在一个像是冰箱之类涵义的地方，就能在以后灵魂逐渐老去时，将其成为独立的个体进行拼接，让灵魂达到似如投影再生的效果。

也就是胶卷片一样，在重复着过去的灵魂碎片拼凑成的完全个体。

可重复也就代表着并不是真正的灵魂永生，六月夫妇他们也很清楚这点，所故做出了想要把重复的过去碎片化作鲜明存在的个体灵魂。

毕竟他们想啊，哪怕是个体存在的灵魂，也是属于自己的，也是属于永生的自己。

当初椿那小子兴致勃勃地喊我过来，说了一大堆这些不切实际的理念。 我都怀疑他疯了，在现代，哪里还有可能会有如此之大的神秘允许我们去运作这种奇迹呢。」

老人双手捂在了茶杯两侧，震颤的双臂像是在说着自己那固执可爱的学生以往的无理取闹般，一想到他已为自己的胡闹买单，叶老那本应是干枯的情感变得些许秋色凉意起来。

「他不应该就这么走了，但同时...这也许就是结局吧。」

「所以六月家的事故，是因为这个研究吗？」

面对阿瑟的疑惑，老人摇摇头。

「不知道，因为我不觉得他们能够去实现这个天大的笑话。 因为从他们所说的理论上，就已经是天方夜谭的不可能了。」

提起了茶壶，老人迈着蹒跚的步伐，去打点清凉的水煮热至沸腾。

而阿瑟则是在停留着老者所陈述的那些不切实际的言论中，突如闪过的灵光让其总算去注意到了。

....

虽然不敢去承认。

但阿瑟还是得说出来。

虽然自己也惊呼到要掉到下巴。

但他们确实做到了，理论上的第一步。

「不，我想...我想他们做到。」

话音刚落，老人手中的茶壶便摔落在了地上，其中盛满的清水沾湿了脚底下的榻榻米，染成了浑浊的漆黑那般向着前方蔓延。

╳ 幕二 ╳

「灵魂是人或物的一切思想，情感和行动的主宰，但这并不代表人或物就是灵魂的一切，相反灵魂是一个可以独立存在的个体，且灵魂是不灭与永恒的。」

我手里握着根本就不会去翻开查阅的教科书，因为要装作很有心去辅导教学的样子，我总是要挺起自己那酸痛的老腰。

在黑板上画下了一行行粉笔字迹，呼出了一口气，我应该回过头去望向学生们的反应，而结果也并不是如我所料，亦或是不出乎意料。

倒数第四排的，与这里截然不同的亚洲面孔还有那独一无二的抖擞精神，六月椿一直以来都是我课堂里的智多星。

当然才不是。

他根本就是一个问题少年吧。

看上去样子也不算是蠢货的姿色，说好听点，挺有现如今流行的，叫做明星的潜力来着。

但无论如何，他还是令人抓挠般难以忍受，不单止是他的同学，也包括我。

毕竟有一次我去找过他，为什么每一次在提出疑问或是要大家讲解的题目时，你总会第一个举起手，不管自己会亦或是不会。

而我也一直记得，他回答我这个疑惑时，是怎么样个笑容。

像是天使一样吧，明明是个男生，却确确实实地让我有了些微的心动。

「老师不是说过吗，不懂就要去问，问了才有进展嘛！」

「你那才不是叫做问喔，你这个叫...嗯，叫做乱答题。 我来举个例子吧，你是怎么把灵体互相转换说成像是把一封书信邮寄给另一个邮箱一样的蠢啊...」

「哇塞...！这难道不对吗，老师！」

「百分百，错误哦。」

是的，他不知道自己的蠢在哪儿，确实如此。

但同时他也是我课堂上最为勤奋努力的孩子，脑袋里装着的天马行空，简直是堪称当代名流作家那般。

我不止一次两次地去问过他，有没有兴趣去当一个小说家之类的，放弃魔术吧，如何？

可你知道吗，那脸上的不情愿...不，应该说是阴霾吧。

第一次见到他生气的样子借机，居然是这个听上去很不错的要求与指点。

「...为什么老师要这么说呢？」

「因为你没有天赋啊，六月。 我查过你..你曾经在远东地区，也就是你的家乡日本学习过不少的关于魔术之类的事吧。 成绩都....不大理想。」

「他们的理念太过于落后了啦。」

「那你觉得这里呢？」

「这里也一样落后...」

我觉得是你太过于超前了点....

我真的想这么说，可谁叫我是一位看上去分外拥有尊严的老者呢，还是把心里话憋肚子里吧，我这么去想。

时间回到课堂上来，又是一次，仅有六月椿一人兴致勃勃举手的场面。

望着在座的学生们，那副一脸不情愿和不想去表态的模样，我也无奈去做出了选择。

清了几下嗓子，去干咳了几声，我叫起了双眼都好似在发光的六月椿。

「请说，六月同学。」

「老师，灵魂是这么一个有个性的存在吗！」

你...

「你..嗯，可以说是的吧。 等等，这可是降灵科最为基础的东西，你怎么不会去知道啊。」

一手拍在了讲台上，那可真是难为我的老胳膊老腿了，差一点就散架的痛快感使得我决定以后还是保持着理智，避免冲动杀了自己吧。

「哦，说起来...啊！我想起来了，嗯，我确实在书上看过这段话。 可我不理解啊，老师...」

我揉捏着紧缩的眉间，发出一声分外疑惑的“哦？”

「嗯，我也记起来了。 因为我对于不理解的东西，都不会去记得。 因为这根本就不符合道理，这不符合道理的事情。 我可不想用来霸占宝贵的脑容量啊。」

「所以六月同学，你的不理解是什么？」

坐在椿的旁边，金发束起单马尾的少年撒撒百无聊赖的手问道。

「巴泽里斯...你原来..这么蠢的吗。」

「给我闭嘴啊，我唯独最不想听你说出这种话！」

「很不正常的吧，灵魂是我们人类心灵的潜意识，亦或是心灵的存在本身，既然灵魂是情感，行动与思想的根源，那么为什么灵魂是仍旧可以独立存在的呢。 难道他们不寂寞吗，不需要依靠吗？」

「可能是嫌弃我们人类命短吧。」

巴泽里斯无意间插上了一嘴道。

而椿则是觉得很有道理似的，认真地点了点头，随后表示。

「你好厉害啊，巴泽里斯。」

「谢谢...不过我感觉我受到了侮辱。」

说起来，我听到了六月椿的那一番话，心里居然也油然而生了，不，应该说是凭空诞生了一个疑问，对啊。

灵魂究竟是为何而要以这种方式存在呢。

道教，佛教，原始宗教，亦或是各类地区的传说与论据理想观念上，表达灵魂是仅存于人或物个体的说法，真的是非常之少。

灵魂就像是...不，我们人类就像是灵魂的附属品一样，伴随着肉体的消逝，灵魂随即便向着另一个遥远的未来而奔走，不论那是否，是属于我们原本的未来。

指尖在教科书上敲打了几下，课堂长廊外的钟声也传遍了学院的各处角落，时间到了下一堂课交替更换的闲暇片刻。

在收拾好讲台上用来吃灰装样子的教材后，我迈着蹒跚的脚步行走在年轻人活跃的地毯上，他们会很有礼貌地向着我打招呼，叫我一声叶老，亦或是我的名字亚伯.阿纳尔多。

只是，我的心中终究有着一番邪恶的想法。

舔舐着干瘪的嘴角，我不单止是一次去想，甚至是在一场梦醒后，也会趴在一堆原来没有的邪典魔术书中，去幻想着，去试想着。

将他们这些年轻的灵魂，似如吃牛排一般优雅的啃食掉，会不会就此能得到永生呢。

◆

帮忙捡起了地上散落的茶几，老者没有转过身来感谢我，甚至是出言冷语地讲道：

「你的理由和依据呢？」

放好在了原先的盘子上，我回应着叶老的问话。

「理由就在我今早托付来的，六月椿所留下的笔记本里。 虽然我自己没有去大概看过，但多多少少也知道了那么半点，不...应该是在与您交谈过后才恍然大悟了吧。 六月椿与六月樱，他们可能接触到了灵魂的禁忌，或者是把自身的理论发展向了错误的方向。」

「错误的方向...？」

「嗯，也就是说..独立灵魂并没有保存起来，相反。 可能是把灵魂的个体独立了出来，并且加以放大。 降灵科的书本我并没有去看多少，但毕竟也八九不离十，灵魂是思想，情感和行动的主宰，所故每个独立的个体其中所包含的，绝对是与其相关的一切。」

老人沉默了，在不知是否有心去耳闻我这番话后，时间像是停在了茶水沾湿我的裤脚瞬间，我的双眸注视着他的背影，没有回过头来的意思。

他严厉斥责着我，并且加以唾骂。

「简直是胡闹的想法，为什么你能去想那么没有头和没有理的事情。 这难道就不能是场普普通通的谋杀吗，这难道就不能是场普通的权力争斗吗！

别把六月椿的死亡嫁祸给这些无厘头的东西，根本就不可能存在，如果没有一个能够支撑着这庞大术式的魔术结界......不..————」

声音在停顿住了，老人缓缓走过了我的身旁，嘴角呢喃着“居然，原来...”之类的惊叹，推开了半虚掩着的木门，我听见了木板在啪啪响的沉闷音色。

转身看去，老人正望着眼前这栋六月宅邸而出了神，嘴角依旧在喃喃自语般，说道：

「....你居然...你居然做到了。」

╳ 幕三 ╳

能够分清现实与梦的界限，是因为梦终究会醒来，而现实不会。

我屹立在了寒雪中，明明身体冷到发颤，明明唇角都有了些微的发紫，可我的双眸却依旧向往着遥不可及的天空。

那里很干脆的洁白，什么都没有。

是什么时候。

我对他的身影逐渐变得厌恶的呢。

是什么时候。

我要追逐的他，变得那么遥远的了呢。

倾听着时钟在墙板上嘀嗒转动的闷响，身为魔术师的我一下子就明了这个空间的不协调以及不合理，总而言之这里不是六月的宅邸。

这里只是套着一个宅邸的模型，一个封闭性质的结界与异空间罢了。

究竟是以何种代价而作出的宏伟，这般魔术成就时钟塔和协会怎会坐视不理呢，原来如此，说到这里，我也明白为什么要彻查六月椿和六月樱的死了。

老狐狸就是不一样吗。

无趣地笑着，开始恢复点意识的身体也准备让我站起依傍在一旁的双腿来，望着那陈设在大厅中分外不起眼的壁炉。

我还甚至去喃喃了一句。

「那个家伙曾经在这里吗？」

无奈地挠挠头顶的发丝，会摸到一堆白雪的我下意识地双手一拍以散去冰冷的雪花，可不料，手心很干燥，头顶什么都没有。

飘过我眼帘的雪花就好似不复存在，亦或是根本不在同一个时间和空间那般，是假的。

我摸不到雪花。

白雪也落不到我脚下的地板与身旁的家具装饰。

「这到底都是些什么离奇景象....」  
把莫须有的东西抛之在脑后，尽量不再去思考在意识恍惚时所提起的，关于阿瑟.葛瑞的话题，我踏着赤裸白皙的双脚，在没有一丝温度的地毯上漫无目的地去行走。

应该找点破解这类异空间结界魔术的方法，但你要我这么去想，也不可能去这么地实施行动。

毕竟我从来就不是找结界点的能手，魔力与大源似乎跟我的缘分很不相配，我并不能随心所欲地操纵这两个物件，除非是通过人为的魔导具手段。

这么一想，自己还真是缺乏作为优秀魔术师的资本呢。

...不对。

我停在了壁炉前，双眼凝视着漆黑，没有放着任何一块木炭的瓷砖瓦块面前。

....我是最优秀的魔术师，我是比谁都要拥有天赋的天才..！

抿紧了嘴唇，咬咬牙的我还未叹出一口冷气，耳边随即便听入了一阵异响。

不，与其说是异响，不如干脆点说是。

很显耳的抽泣声。

我抱着疑惑不解的态度跟随着声音的来源，可能这就是破解这个结界的关键也说不定。

一边摸着墙板，一边将双眸的视野延申向光线稍微广阔的长廊，左侧的窗户外是一阵狂妄的暴风雪，与大厅那点还尚存浪漫情调的小雪花不同。

此刻窗外的大雪比起浪漫的小雪花，更似如一只凶猛的雪之猛兽利用着自身尖利锋锐的獠牙在带动着狂风凌然咆哮。

因为窗户被吹得一动一动的闷响，耳边狂风的呼啸大大咧咧地钻过窗户间的缝隙，把我本来可以清晰明辨声音来源的听觉给搅乱的一团糟。

就不能歇停一下吗！

我暴躁地在心里叫喊着，却没有以嗓音的姿色喊出，不。

我发现了一点。

一个奇怪的一点。

我发现自己。

———— 动不了。

四肢像是窗外被冻僵的树木般僵硬，唯有双眼还能晃动摇摆地散发不安的情感看向白皑皑的窗外。

心脏还在跳动是我唯独可辨别自己是否仍旧在活着的声音。

而且，抽泣声就在附近。

她盖过了狂妄的风雪，她掠过了我惊愕的耳畔。

我能感觉到，她就在身后。

可我不能回头，我什么都看不见，什么都看不了。

霎时间，哭声停住了。

就连风声与暴雪都停息了。

可窗外，我看见的窗外依旧在下着大雪，后庭的一切事物都被笼罩在一片苍茫的白雪当中。

「它会死吗...？」

我记得这个声音。

我记得这句话。

有时，回忆是一剂辛辣的毒药。

我想要去捂住耳朵，蹲下身子，埋低脑袋。

我不想去听到。

我不想再去看到。

自己那过错的模样。

———— 我不会有错的...我从来就没有错..！

———— 错的我从来不是我吧，为什么要怪我啊！！！

能不能给我一次大喊的机会，能不能给我一次。

逃避的选择。

毕竟都跑了那么多次了，再来一次也不是无妨吗。

对啊....

时至今日，我都逃避到现在了。

怪不得我离他愈加遥远，怪不得我和他不可相容。

因为我从来就没有正视过后来的自己，被抛弃在了当年的。

不是他。

是我。

....我不忍心看到他。

同时，我也不忍心看到自己。

记起来了。

那阵软弱的抽泣流涕，是属于罗薇.茨拉斐尔的。

那天在壁炉边上，它活了下来。

◆

说实在的。

我做了一个梦。

踉踉跄跄地站起了身子，像是喝醉了酒这般，腿脚不利索，意识恍惚朦胧不清，可我还是要去讲。

自己做了一个梦。

笑了出来，不自觉地笑了出来。

这个大厅里什么都有。

这个屋子里，樱和他的尸体就在那儿。

没有人动过。

应该有人看见过的啊。

葛瑞那个家伙吗，还是茨拉斐尔。

不...可能是那个像是妖怪的老头吧。

但这不打紧。

我今天要好好讲自己是怎么做梦的。

自己是怎么去把一个事实给圆满的。

坐在了椅子上，整个身体都显得无力，在进行了歇斯底里的呐喊后，全身心的灵魂都仿佛跟着其一并迸发。

我失去了灵魂。

因为躯壳变得轻盈了，柔软了。

心里不再是那以前坚硬的磐石了。

我不能再去选择逃避了。

因为逃不掉了。

那个梦很简单，也很干脆。

就是我选择了她，与她在后日里共度余生。

我还带着她见了群山之巅的繁星，似如曼妙星河的北极光。

她说她很爱星星，她坚信人死后，灵魂是不朽的，是朝向繁星的。

「她什么都喜欢....」

趴在了桌子上，迷糊的双眼在滚烫的额角贴入无温度的桌面时，我好似看见了她。

她的身影，她的轮廓。

伸出手，试着去抓住她。

可在指尖里逃窜了。

眼泪止不住地流了出来。

「怎么办啊....我已经分不清现实和梦是个什么东西了...你说该怎么办啊，樱。」

对着脚下的尸体说话，我在意识趋向清醒的边缘时，惊觉自己已回到了红色侵染的书房，他们冰冷的尸体就在我的脚下。

「....是在开玩笑吗，我怎么..我怎么像是个疯子一样。」

身体好似不再受到自己的控制，灵魂就像是被擅自夺走了一样。

我听到了如停尸间般死寂的宅邸回廊上，响起厚重的脚步，听起来像是和我一样的体重，而且。

煤油灯晃荡的铁器声，是我记得的。

吞下了一口不安的唾沫。

我现在算是最清醒的自己了。

我现在只想知道自己是在哪里。

自己是在何处。

╳ 四月初雪 ╳

妻子端坐在了书房的地毯上，虽说我平日时常叫她尽量去搬把椅子过来，免得着凉。

可她愣是不爱去听讲，自己也总是在苦闷的微笑中选择了妥协。

说：“好吧，那么你可得照顾好自己喔。”

不应该是你来好好的体贴我么，亲爱的。

是啊。

我原来已经和她结婚了。

就好像做了一场大梦，我梦见了自己————...

「亲爱的你知道吗，我梦见自己死了。 没有和你在一起，又和你死在了一起。」

我下意识地去翻动着书本的卷面，点了点头，陷入了一阵沉思。

樱的梦和我的一模一样。

我从来没有感受到过如此拥有虚幻的梦境，毕竟梦假的太离谱便就一眼让人识破，那压根就不是梦，而是一股脑内电波的天马行空。

但就是因为太过于虚幻，所故点滴的实感侵袭而来时，又似如现实那般。

「那个梦，好像是真的一样... 巴泽里斯他们都过来为我们悼念。」

「那么他们流泪了吗？ 哭的怎么样，伤心不？」

我打趣地问道。

「啊..哭的很令人心碎。」

嗯... 我合上了书本，望了望依傍在桌前的樱。

她就在我眼前。

一切都充满了实感。

然而，我却在这时想起了那本书里的一段话。

梦之所以能够与现实分清界限，是因为梦终究会醒来。

那么，假若梦不会醒来。

哪一边的世界，才是现实呢。

我苦苦深思着这个问题，竟不知窗外已是一片黄昏的晚霞。

╳ 幕四 ╳

「你知道梦的概念吗，老师。」

「大概的意思是人在睡眠的某个阶段所产生的想象，投影在休眠的大脑里呈现吧，一般指着声音，图形，图像，思考与感官为起始点。 但据我所了解，梦通常不是自愿的。」

椿点了点头，接着我上一句话末尾说道：

「毕竟从原始部落的人类开始，当人类拥有去想法这个观念开始，诸多灵感图像也就只能靠着做梦时展现身姿了，但也故而诞生了许多信仰与传说的理念体系，人总得要去崇拜点东西才能活着，例如我们要向着未来崇拜，为了未来而活。 无论是崇拜神论，还是崇拜自我，我们总是离不开一种依赖。

老师，我以前不是在课堂上疑问过吗。」

我饶有兴趣地托起下巴，贴近桌角洗耳恭听。

「居然灵魂是一个可以完全脱离我们人类的个体存在，那么它们不会去寂寞吗？」

「你的意思是，我们人类有的这份崇拜的依赖感，是灵魂的需求？」

「嗯，不愧是老师呢。 不过老师讲的，关于梦的概念也太过于科学化了点，少了属于我们魔术师的神秘特色呀。」

「毕竟我也是实话实说罢了，怎么？ 椿你有新的想法么？」

很是自豪地挺起胸膛，他给我眼前一亮般地陈述起来。

「有喔。 在古代，像老师这类概念还未被认可与认知的时代，大多数哲学家以及学者先是认为，梦是灵魂暂时离开了肉身人体，前往了超越时空时间空间的境界和遥远的国土山河，所故在我们脑海中呈现了许许多多自己从未见过，并且又可以从平常中突然觉得有那么一丝相似的既视感。

而这个说法与理念也传达给了国王，国王又传播给了百姓，众多宫廷学术者也就纷纷认为是神明爱做梦，所以人类也爱做梦。 毕竟灵魂是神明赐予人类的宝物嘛..！ 早在公元前3100年，就有学者留下了梦的记录，且我说的要点也是从其中而证实的。 例如公元前7世纪的国王亚述巴尼拔，从他的泥板记录上看，这位国王对于梦是十分重视的，同时这也可以算是一种。

一种上古时代的崇拜信仰与依赖感吧。

还有一点是，有些传说也是从一些泥板记述的梦中所出现在大众视野当中的，嗯...就拿古巴比伦的国王吉尔加美什来说吧，他就是从泥板的梦记录中出现的，虽然可能不是初次出现，但至少也有证据存在吧。」

「也就是说...梦这种东西也跟灵魂有很大的关联啊....」

「老师，你是老糊涂了吗。 这可是书本里有说的喔。」

「或许是太过年轻，很干脆地就忘掉了呢？」

椿对于我这类玩笑话，以一如既往地灿烂笑容一笑置之。

「那我可能就太老了啊，记住那么多。」

◆

像是缓了过来，忽然间停顿住的大脑思考让老人一时半会儿不能去应付过来，回过的双眸注视着自己这具接近于腐朽的年迈躯干。

要达到极限了....

似如一种诅咒，老人的内心里总是充满着各色的杂音。

那是一种囚禁的灵魂所发出的咔咔悲鸣。

「你知道梦的概念吗，阿瑟.葛瑞。」

老人问道一旁的男人，而男人也是在托举了下镜框后利索干脆地答复道：

「梦的概念是人在进入睡眠时所呈现给大脑的图像，声音，思考，感官的具现化。」

「还有一点，古代的我们，也就是古代的人类觉得梦是灵魂短暂离开人体所带来的体验，而死亡则是永远离开。 所故那时的人类，想尽了办法想要去囚禁灵魂，禁锢住灵魂在自己的身上，以此来达到永恒不灭的永生。」

男人深深地思索了一番，嘴上轻声讲道一句真是荒谬。

「六月椿和六月樱，他们以梦这个概念方式，将灵魂独立地留在了这座人工的魔术结界呢，应该说是异空间吧。 我想啊...建立如此庞大的术式要去依靠的魔力支援想必也十分之大吧。」

「....只有罗薇消失的话..」

「不，不可能单止是她，如果只是一个人的话，那么还有一个空缺的容纳。 我们其中一个也不可能会站在这里像现在这么聊天了。」

「....巴泽里斯.莱恩吗。」

阿瑟气定神闲的举止神态，令叶老叹为观止，他从来没有见到过如此镇定的家伙，有也是那种装模作样的小过家子，不出几个回合便被人类通常的情感给撕扯下伪装。

但他不一样。

其实灵魂非自由囚禁，已是和杀死一个人差不多的存在了。 没有人是不怕死的，所以与其说他是人，不如准确点来讲。

阿瑟.葛瑞是一个怪物。

他缺少着能够去害怕的情感，缺少成为人类的关键，恐惧。

老人很欣赏阿瑟这种态度，但或许，欣赏的是另一个方面。

「你说，倘若把人变得不再是人，那么灵魂还会留在那个家伙的身上吗？」

「只要人死了，灵魂就会走的吧。」

「不...人变得不再是人，可不单止是死了这么俗气的道理说法。」

阿瑟不解，缓缓靠着墙板的樱花端坐在一边，没有被茶水沾湿的榻榻米上。

「人之所以是人，是因为拥有着属于人类的一切感官情感，以及那所谓的伦理道德。 但是，一旦缺失了某样，人类就会很脆弱，脆弱到不如是一张漂泊的白纸，那时的人可不能再说是人了，那只是一块肉罢了。」

「到底是什么意思？」

「意思是，你有没有兴趣把你的灵魂给我？」

「你是认真的？」

阿瑟语气凝重地问道。

而老人也像是逗一个小孩子成功般，露出开怀的大笑，虽说他可能无意为之，但这笑声听起来可不比刚才的好很多。

「当然是说笑的，就让我快点死了吧...像我这样子拖着一天天残破到要散架的身躯活着，死了的话还可以让灵魂解放自由呢。」

....解放吗。

侧目朝着宅邸的方向望去，我已不知是否应该去道清些什么是好。

把灵魂放出来，把灵魂独立出来，它们就解放与自由了么？

倘若灵魂真的独立在自己的眼前，我将会看到什么...我能看见..什么？

◆

寒气卷动着利刃的锋芒斩碎了身侧的木墙板，凭借着出色的反应神经敏捷躲过了这一招被看穿在眼底的斩击。

他还是那般魁梧巨大，身着的雪白铠甲突显一阵压抑的魄力，我根本就不敢去面对他的眼睛，甚至是向他反击的勇气也压根没底气。

我不知道。

我不知道自己能不能打败他。

听见尖锐的冰块划开毯子的声响，啪嗒啪嗒的铠甲声相互碰撞，沉闷的脚步伴随着逼人刺骨的寒风先是倾入我的鼻腔。

心脏冷到发痛，呼吸都仿佛在燃烧着肺腑那般。

他在逼近。

他仍在逼近着我。

我记得他的样貌，记得他的一招一式。

像是很久以前，有个啰嗦的家伙给我讲了大半天关于这位雪武士的故事一样，我记得一清二楚，关于他的一切。

可还是。

又一招沉重的斩击落下，散发着寒意与刺眼蓝光的冰冻刀刃就这么在我的跟前闪过，那是一道足以让人无法去忘却的凌厉，使得我的双肩开始发抖，开始发颤。

被先前那一阵迷惑感而昏昏欲睡的身体也在霎时间豁朗起来。

现在只有对着生的追求，不再拥有对于过去的迷惘与焦虑。

对啊，事到如今的我才记起来。

罗薇.茨拉斐尔本来就不是能活在过去，铭记过去的家伙。

而这一切，还是发生的太突然了。

◆

四肢能够动弹了，顿然间双膝瘫软跪地，身体靠在了恢复如初的长廊边上。

脑海尽是一堆烦杂的残像。

我试着去遗忘他，对。

我本该就已经去忘得一干二净才对。

可为什么。

窗外的景色是如此的熟悉，那哭声不会是我。

我根本就不会去哭。

也不会去认错。

罗薇.茨拉斐尔是不会有错误的。

我相信自己这一点，不断前进，生怕自己会犯错的少女从来不会做无谓的举动安排。

所以....

我的一生唯一不肯去记起来的过去，不，是所有的过去我都模糊不清了。

仅是在潜意识中，下意识中还能道明自己的曾经，可一旦要去仔仔细细地观察怀念一番，却显得如此的朦胧。

我看不见。

看不见过去。

唯独那阵心焦的伤感，还残留着无法去抹除的余韵。

自己是在什么时候起，记不得过去了呢...

迷迷糊糊的，昏昏沉沉的。

假若灵魂的离开，身体就会变得轻盈似如羽毛。

那么现在的我，灵魂绝对是在收拾行李吧。

一想到这个可爱的比喻，这份掩饰伤痛的玩笑就变得更为痛心。

双手狠狠地按在了发闷的胸口，我感觉自己的眼角在发烫，滴答滴答，不像是时钟的声响在地板上传递给平息了暴风雪的四周。

浸湿了眼眶，我试着想要去大笑，想要去开心起来。

可...心真的好痛。

我记不得过去了。

我记不清曾经了。

没有记忆支撑的我，灵魂都会随之离去。

真的是...众叛亲离了吗。

回想起现如今处在异空间，这莫非...就是惩罚了吗。

要昏倒了，要睡倒了。

眼皮很沉重，身体却过于的轻松，没有任何负担的我，倒在了地上也无一丝声响，至少..在那之前我是这么去想的。

墙板开始冻结出冰霜，一阵刺痛骨髓的寒意从背后狂傲地袭来，像是伸出自己那对尖锐无比的利爪刮过我冷到发痛的面庞。

回过头去，全副武装的日本武士正覆盖着一层厚重的凝霜，双手的指尖紧握在剑柄与剑鞘上，伴随着一声唤醒起沉睡寒风的空灵传响，似如结冰的刀刃，似如彻底凝固的寒冰，魁梧的武士从褪去色泽的剑鞘中，拔出了一把寒光般的刀。

第一式，横劈。

刃身未至，寒光先行。

像是被浩荡的气势所吓破胆那般，长廊的玻璃在同一个瞬间无一幸免地全部碎裂，散落的玻璃渣从我的头顶飞过，奔着窗外凌冽的寒风而去。

我躲了过去。

下意识地，我记得他要出的一切招式。

这个武士，他的动作就好似我有未来视般，我能看见，我能很是透彻地去知晓。

他的一切攻击。

像是一位老熟人一样。

也对..如果我对过去的记忆没有那么朦胧，甚至是接近于零的概念话，我应该就能知道他的真面目了。

应该就能知道，自己不肯去面对的过错，是有多少。

◆

拐弯过了一个转角，而后又向着反方向的楼梯口拼命奔跑，呼吸很急促，胸膛在剧烈运动之后变得每一次的起伏都有带着些微的疼痛。

但这并不会令罗薇产生迷惘，因为这是对于她的如今来说，唯一的活的证明。

没有记忆的人是活不下去的，没有回忆去支撑着前进的脚步，身后空空如也像是一张什么都没有写过的A4纸，明明有过奋斗的感觉却未见着一丝笔墨在上面。

有人说过，写书亦或是其他类工作，唯有能亲眼望见自己的成果展现在面前，才可有觉得能做下去的满足感、自豪感。

看着先前百般不情愿去写的国文功课上记满了众多字词，笔墨，内心也会有着那么一种全然的舒适感，那是一种无论是何样虚荣都无法去替代的，真正的充足。

所故，没有了记忆，记不清的曾经，倘若一切都抛弃得干干净净也罢，罗薇也或许并不会因此而注意太多，毕竟自己都没有了过去的实感与任何关联从前的东西，何故要为了也许压根不存在的东西而感到烦躁焦虑与惊怕呢。

可是，这不一样。

比起全部都清得一干二净，无法去记清的过往曾经就像是有意去捉弄着自己一番，留下了模糊的残影，能够给我说出来。

如果你要我去说出关于我记忆里的事情，我肯定还是会去清楚道明，但你要去我讲关于那段回忆里的细枝末节亦或是感受情感，那么。

我什么都不会记得。

没有实感的记忆，像是一段无情冰冷的文字一样留在了我空白的脑海底下，明明从前就在那里，而我却一点都不能说出，甚至没有底气去说出，那个曾经是自己的。

那个从前，是罗薇.茨拉斐尔的。

或许这就是给那个、不愿去接受过去面对过错的我，一个最为严厉的惩罚吧。

身后仍旧在回荡着冰霜覆盖地板，长刃划过木板以及将脆弱的地毯给完全捣碎的撕裂声，罗薇到了一个死角。

「该死....！」

现在想要去抱怨自己先前不去在意宅邸结构也已是无用功了。

试图冷静下来，想着应对的策略。

罗薇的目光在光线昏暗的东馆死胡同内，注意到了一张显得格外不堪一击的壁画上，侧着身子把耳朵贴入油画的表面，除了冰冷的触感以及那在不远处持续性压迫而来的铁铠声外。

还有一点。

那就是空气微微流动的沙沙声。

也真亏自己能够在这种情况下听得见气流声，如果是往常的罗薇，或许就会寥寥草草地干脆无视掉了吧。

对啊...

往常的自己。

会是怎么样的。

罗薇无意间入了神，呆呆地望着自己的身下，去试着忆起过去的自己，是怎么样的时候。

冻结的寒霜所覆盖其魁梧身躯的雪武士已至到自己的眼前，他紧握着手上的刀柄，将似如冰块却又像是淬炼到极致的刀刃那般，闪烁着灿眼的寒光，高举过头部的盔甲。

仿佛要以一己之力劈开华山那般，一脚踏前哐当地扎稳，另一脚去朝着前脚寻一个能够配合发力的支点。

一切的动作都是如此的有条有序，而这一切的准备姿势也似如深深烙印在自己脑海中的电影情节那般，罗薇记得十分清楚，双眼跟随着清楚的记忆散片，也向武士单伸出一只手臂。

左手指尖合并在一块，像是在比划着手枪姿势，却犹如在弯弓射箭般凌然的神色，罗薇的眼中没有半点犹豫与迷惘的徘徊。

现在的她，唯一能够去铭记的，是必须生还的信念。

她要去依赖的，就是这股明明什么都不剩下却还要活着的信念，不管以后会不会就此像那记忆般，干脆地离去亦或是消散热情，现在只要去管现在就好。

哪怕...

不。

就算只是因为自己记不得过去，才肯把内心放到现在去逃避那股焦虑的恐惧，我也要活着。

现在是这样...也罢！

「一式，两式，准备，切换....————咏动！（Gesang。————）」

刀挥下的时机完完全全地被自己掌握，奔流涌动在自己身上的魔术刻印也十分侥幸地还能去运作起来，能够去听见血脉在随着魔力而沸腾，骨髓在顺着刻印发颤。

能听见。

能看见。

魔术还掌握在自己的手上，这已是足够了！

一个矩形的法阵缠绕在罗薇的左手臂上，随即又在形成的法阵前瞬间展开另一道耀眼的紫光，宛若绽放于指尖的紫色蔷薇，两道矩形的法阵逐渐朝着手心凝聚扩大。

在凝结的冰霜与那逼人的寒光刺过双眸的刹那间，轰鸣由合并的指尖迸发而出，震碎了雪武士的脸部。

像是猛地失去了控制与重心，庞大且极具压迫力的身躯如倒塌的山峰那般，摇摇欲坠。

「还没完...！」

朝向雪武士扎稳的脚跟，罗薇加紧了术式的威力与形成，而这也迫使了体内的刻印加快了流动导致了心脏的速度不断像是一只失控的野马般，有一只眼睛开始变得昏沉，看不清。

脑袋里，四肢都发出了快点收手的警告。

惨烈的悲鸣，让罗薇感觉自己仿佛置身于血泊中，身体内的器官应该有小幅度的出血。

但是...还不能......————..

还.......

.....不能..

倒了下去，超负荷的运作令罗薇本就松垮疲倦的身体抵达了极限，她无奈地看着雪武士逐渐开始恢复意识。

自己....

只能做到这个地步了。

◆

巴泽里斯躲到了木门的一侧，手上握着一本随地捡来的书本。

毕竟要说兽化魔术这种造诣，巴泽里斯还不能完全熟练于心，所故还不如用最原始的办法来的更加爽快。

至少男人是这么认为的。

推开了，像是不经意间闯入了这个书房般，巴泽里斯倒吸了一口凉气。

神秘的陌生人举起了刚点燃的煤油灯，而从中亮起的照明，让巴泽里斯差点惊掉了下巴。

这个外来之客，是自己。

金色的齐肩短发，身着白色西装衬。

是的。

就是他。

就是巴泽里斯.莱恩。

是我自己。

可为什么。

在诧异之余，另一个巴泽里斯提着手上的煤油灯对准了躲在木门一侧的自己，本应是两个自己相视会面的场景，并没有发生。

像是在看一个透明人一样，像是自己不存在这个时空一样，另一个巴泽里斯就如先前刚入这个异常空间的自己那般，除了分外疑惑的神态举止外，什么反应都没有。

即便是双眼看向了我，也仿佛什么都没看见一样走过，直至望见脚下那不寻常的尸体，开始失色起来。

而这就像是一场投影的过去，不同的时间，相同的自己却又不是自己的自己。

一切都还未有待大脑转过来思考的时机，大厅处传来了一阵歇斯底里的叫喊，而声音就是自己的。

难以置信地匆忙跑去大厅，并且在离开时又去注意了一眼那个看见六月椿与樱尸体的自己，没有一丝反应。

他没有听见刚才的声音，他就像是一个固定的电影片段般，唯独是现在的我，也就是现在的巴泽里斯.莱恩，还在....

不，如其说自己还在活着。

不如说自己就像是超脱了时间的幽灵，像是一个拥有意识的梦般。

前往了超越时空时间空间的灵魂，去望见了过去，现在，未来的世界那般。

跑起来的脚步停住在了大厅的拐角侧面，我哪怕是再怎么神智不清，也觉得绝对可以清晰地望见。

巴泽里斯正倒在桌前。

像是，死了一样。

男人吞咽了一口不安的唾沫，谨慎地向前靠去。

在双脚踏在了大厅铺设在地面的毯子上时，闻见了一阵熟悉的清香。

转过身去，自己原先站立的拐角处，有着另一个自己在望着大厅的方向，但有一点不同的。

我看见了。

我不顾一切地奔跑了起来。

试图去抓住她。

「樱....！！」

朝着另一个自己的方向猛地奔跑起来，巴泽里斯千算万算都不会去想到，自己跟自己撞到了一块。

╳ 四月初雪 ╳

窗外的雨声清脆地回响着，我睁开了惺忪的瞳眸，望了望此刻沉寂在一片铁灰色的天空，沉重飘荡的流云似如凝固在房间的污渍般，我心里想着，那片乌云应该以后都不会离开了。

妻子为我端上了刚泡好的红茶，我记得是自己在打盹前要求的。

「真是抱歉呢，说是睡那么几分钟，看这天气....我应该睡得很久了吧。」

挠了挠头，我提起了摆放在盘子上的杯子，将茶杯置在了嘴边，不好意思地笑道。

而妻子则是毫无所谓的摇摇头，拿着小勺子敲了敲我的脑袋。

「怎么这么糊涂呢，睡在这着凉了怎么办？」

「....着凉就由你来体贴我咯，老婆。」

「尽知道开玩笑！」

喝了一口浓郁香甜的红茶，那股回荡在舌尖的缠绵使得我都要惊呼一声简直是太棒了！

「嗯嗯，先不谈这个。 你知道周公梦蝶吗？」

妻子也品尝了自己泡的红茶，随后回答略知一二的点点头。

「怎么了吗？你莫非也梦到自己变成了蝴蝶？~」

「才没有那么浪漫呢。」

我无奈地说道。

「我梦见了，一只北极海鸥被关在了笼子里，最后死去的场景。」

「听起来很不像是个梦呢...」

「....嗯，我不知道为什么。 北极海鸥是世界上飞行距离最为遥远的鸟类，却还是会死在飞翔于天际的半途中，而被关在了笼子，无忧无虑，甚至不用去考虑粮食与歇息，它也仍旧与那些翱翔在青空的伙伴们一样死去。

不论是给它们自由的飞，还是拘禁它们的自由让它们活着，也都会死。

灵魂好脆弱啊...」

妻子像是听了一个别扭的笑话一样，打趣地说道：

「因为我们都会死嘛，灵魂可还是可以活很久的喔。」

「嗯，说的也是呢。」

窗外依旧是阴雨连绵，而书房内的温度也适中的温暖，但好像整个世界就那么一个房间般，我从未有过能够出去到外面的感觉。

就像，自己被留在了一个独立的空间。

啊....既然有这样子的想法，那么这个术式结构是不是哪里有估算失误呢。

╳ 幕五 ╳

「世界之所以是多样性的，是因为倘若独有唯一的存在，那么就会孤独，孤零零地一个存在，那么就会寂寞。 世界害怕寂寞，害怕孤独。 所故诞生了无穷无尽的生命与造物，我们之所以会拥有憧憬与依赖，便既是如此。

我们的灵魂，终究是通向世界的。 可让人可笑的是，能够通向世界的道路唯有死，而我们怕死，我们害怕灵魂就此离去。

故而在这基础上产生了无穷无尽的异端，极端。

但同时也有一部分最为纯粹的个体在这个世界上。」

阿瑟和叶老在离开了后庭院的古宅后，环绕过了枝繁叶茂的林丛，踏在了即将步入宅邸内部的石板路径上。

老人拄着拐杖在铺设石子的间隙作响，随即在阿瑟要打开的门前，说出了这一番话。

转过身去，回眸的视线望向了身后已不及林立的树丛还要属于“活”这一词的老人。

「茨拉斐尔还是莱恩也罢，现在的他们是毫无二异的存在，无论是以往的身份高贵与贫富，灵魂的质是从人一生的起源中就唯二不变的。 你说过，做梦就像是把脑内的图形景象与声音呈现出来的，对吧？」

阿瑟点了点头。

「那么在这个被打造出来的结构内，他们的自身就像是在做梦一样，迷离在曾经的过去与遥远的未来之间。 毕竟灵魂是没有边际的，它们是自由的同时既是不朽，它们是不朽的同时既是终焉的尽头，最后的死。

但是啊....总会出点毛病，尽管是在交通顺畅的道路上还是在何处法律严谨的国家，世界上的每一处角落总会是出点毛病的。」

老人笑道，干裂的嘴角似如腐烂的朽木般，富有神采的视线甚至可以说是一阵使人身心颤栗的诡异。

「阿瑟.葛瑞，我能冒昧的问你一句吗？」

「请说。」

「你觉得，如果打开了这道门，门后面的你，门里面的你。 会看见什么？」

没有回应，阿瑟顿时之间陷入了令其难耐的沉默，表里始终如一的男人，由衷地为了这个问题而开始了苦恼。

因为他没有能得出答案的底气。

因为他不论怎么去看自己的心。

自己的脑袋里，总是充满了焦虑与对未知的恐惧。

「没有未来和没有过去的人，既不是人的意思。 若作为一个人的个体却没有作为一个人所应有的情感思忆，那么也就代表着那个人只是个人，那是一个没有灵魂的，纯粹个体。

所以，说实在的....失忆症与间歇性短暂失语症，亦或是抑郁症之类的。 这都是单纯是作为一个人的意思。 他们彼此都是纯粹的个体，一个没有灵魂的“人”。

就像是曾经一位医生问名痊愈例举症状的患者，他们对于自己患病的期间以及患病之后最可以用来简单概括的言词是。

做了一个梦似的。」

话说到了这儿，老人再次低沉着沙哑的嗓音，问道沉默至今的阿瑟。

「你能做梦么？」

◆

那是一片白茫茫的雪地，陌生的声音搭话向一旁百般无聊的罗薇，双手托起了下巴，好奇的双眼直直地看着一副高傲自大的女孩。

而女孩也表示无奈地撒撒手，随地捡起了一根折断的树枝，在白雪沉淀的路面上画出了一个规规矩矩的正方形，然后又在正方形内部的中央划一个椭圆。

将断开的树枝扎在了雪地上，陌生的声音不解地问道罗薇，女孩在叹气了一声后，用着沾满了雪渍的双手拍在了他的面庞上。

「听好咯，所谓的结界就是在一个正常的空间内打开一个异常的空间。 也就像是这个图一样，在一个方方正正的正方形里画一个圆形，正方形代表着我们现在处于的正常空间，圆形代表着被我们人为开出来的异空间。」

「就这么简单吗？」

「你是傻瓜吗，当然不是了啦。 结界说是简单，其实也要具有极其的思考和想象力才能做好的。 就让我来举个例子吧，结界一共分为大体的两类，建筑结构类，魔术制造类，唔....应该吧，应该..吧.....！」

女孩干脆地砸在了厚实的积雪上，没有声音，反而惹上了一堆纷飞的雪花，让自己的身体变得有些微冷了起来。

「反正就是，结界是可以通过利用建筑结构的色调，装潢，摆设以及空间整体设计和体积感观来达成让人身处在异界的感觉。 像是....」

拿起了扎在一边的树枝，女孩在正方形内画上了几根潦草的直线，表示是树。

「像是这样，只要把一个人置入树木环绕无死角的环境内，能够明确的唯有头顶的天空时，就连空气都带有溪水山林的舒爽感。 那么，这个被放入这片区域的家伙绝对会去想到，哇！难道我是穿越到了一片丛林吗！？之类的，实际上围绕在他身旁的树只有眼前完全遮住外边世界的寥寥几棵。

而且只用走几步路，就能穿到外面，那个与平常的世界无异的外面世界，正常空间。」

「原来还可以这样啊...」

不知陌生的声音有没有听懂，反正他点了头，说到了类似于恍然大悟的词汇。

「嗯，这就是可以不用魔术来达成的结界，被称之为密室的异空间。 其实吧，魔术本来就是很麻烦的东西，比起现在大多数的科技来讲，魔术师就是一群很弱的家伙，弱到要靠魔术来达成自己的存在意义，而要依靠其他的异类来达成自己的存在本身就是无能的。

归根结底，魔术师就是一群无能的家伙嘛...」

像是要把今天的话都说完了，女孩准备起身，拍了拍身上沾着的白雪。

「这就要走了吗？」

「...我要被冷死了喔。」

「再跟我说一下话嘛，爸爸妈妈反正都不会在意我...现在估计也不会在家....」

「这...这你要有能说的话才行啊....」

口头上虽满是嫌弃，但罗薇最后还是选择坐回了地上，没有正面去看向身边因她留下而高兴地笑起来的他。

「有喔！只要罗薇你留下来听一会儿的话！」

「真的很冷...拜托你说快点吧。」

「嗯！很快的！」

女孩无奈地笑道，在她的双眸正视向男孩的目光时。

「那么，究竟是什么故事呢？」

「唔...是一篇从我叔叔带来的书里知道的故事，名字叫...叫.....对！叫雪将军！」

经历一番思索过后，陌生的声音把手心搭在了罗薇的肩上，兴奋地摇摆了几下，双眼散发着纯真的亮光，嘴上喋喋不休地讲着这个故事。

与此同时，女孩的脸上仿佛写满了万分的不情愿，耳朵都要听到起茧的故事和跟前的他那股兴奋劲。

一言概之，很后悔。

就觉得留下来是一件十分错误的选择。

女孩无言地叹出了一声苦闷。

◆

这个梦，亦或是这段回忆，是在他打开那道门前所无端忆起来的曾经。

他没有应答我给出来的问题，在几声令人难耐的闷响从我的脑髓里久久传响时，我便可得知自己这副残破的身躯已时日不多。

不知名的冲动在呼唤着我，在门后的世界内叫唤着我的名字。

所以。

我没有让他去选择这种类似于刁难的疑惑去接着答复的选项，故而推开了没有花样装饰的普通白色木门。

假若六月宅邸是一座牢狱，其中被囚禁的灵魂将会释放，而相反的是人类个体的肉身无法获得自由。

那么。

比起是一座牢狱。

我更想去说，这是属于人类的墓碑。

说起来、

那个梦。

像是打开了回忆的枷锁那般。

封印在我体内的灵魂突破了牢笼，从我的骨头，脑袋，身体各处的神经迸发而出，他们不顾及我这年迈的血脉所发出的悲鸣嚎叫，他们只为了自由的那一瞬间疯狂攀升。

无论以前的他们是属于何种德高望重之人，如今的他们就是如此。

所故。

我居然能够回忆起来。

当场做了一个梦。

◆

那是灯火不怎么明亮的客厅，窗外没有一丝声响，宛如一切都伴随着夕阳沉落在了无边的黑夜，是轰隆隆的嗡鸣，唯独在我的耳畔回荡，回荡。

并且经久不衰。

并且。

我望着膝下跪倒的红毯，双眼昏昏沉沉的，眼皮很重，脑袋似如铁块般，我第一次由衷地感受到，组成躯干的骨骼是有重量的。

好重。

压得我喘不过气来。

地上的红毯好似在迷离的视野中，开始了流动，像是溪水一般，只是没有宜人悦耳的潺潺水声，也没有干爽舒适的山风吹拂过我的面颊。

唯有、

唯有滚烫的。

温暖到令人作呕的气温，气息在缠绵着我。

黏稠着我。

我快要倒了下来。

骨子里，脑髓里，神经处，血管里。

他们一直在回响。

我要死了。

我真的要死了。

当双手支撑不住自身的重量，倒在了红色的地毯上时、我随即得知，原来是自己的血，自己的血将木制的地板染成了一片惆怅的红色。

原来、

我真的要死了。

锒铛一声。

我听见了血液急速流失外的其余杂音，或者说是。

刀具跌倒在了地上所回荡起的清脆声响，应该是大厅太大，太广，也太空旷。

刀子落在木板上的声音一直在响着。

我没有理由去相信。

去相信自己....

自己要...

..

.

◆

「我看见了。」

我这么说道。

在拐杖踏响的大厅绒毯上，我这么说道。

我记得，那是很久以前才铺好的地毯。

现在应该早早撤走了才是。

就连壁炉都停止了使用。

对啊。

所以我到底在哪。

回过神来时，当我确切地走进了大厅的地面上时，我回过了神来，环顾光线充足、明亮的四周。

╳ 幕六 ╳

巴泽里斯撞倒了另一个自己，随后又立马站起了身来，毫不懈怠地往走廊上边撕扯着嗓子叫喊，边撒起双腿狂奔。

没有停下来。

我看见了樱。

我真的看见了。

所以，我开始在那里叫唤着她的名字。

请求她出来吧。

请求她能够得到拯救。

请求她不需要我的救赎。

—— 这是多么的矛盾啊。

无论再跑多远，走廊也依旧不会拥有尽头似的，向着终点无限延申。

巴泽里斯就像是在转盘里不断拿命奔跑的仓鼠，始终是在某个起点上原地打转。

没有去理会产生端倪的空间，我的脑子变得不再是那么清晰可靠，因为我可以清楚地从窗户的倒影上望见。

望见被撞倒的自己站了起来，眼神充溢着不可直视的哀伤，他在凝视着我的背影。

双手握紧拳头。

嘴角发出颤抖的嗓音，说道：

「樱不在这里。」

我知道的。

但我还是没有去理会，因为我看到了啊。

我看到了樱就出现在我的眼前。

我真的，清清楚楚地看见了啊。

「樱她根本就不在这里。」

我是知道的啊。

可是、

可是我、

我看见了。

我看到了她，就这么一而再再而三地走过我的面前，我应该去抓住机会的。

我应该不去逃避的。

我要找到她。

在无尽的长廊上无尽地奔跑，无止尽地叫喊着，六月樱。

六月樱，

你在哪儿。

好累。

腿脚都麻痹了，嗓子都喊哑了，但唯独不能去停下来。

因为我不想再放弃任何的机会。

「樱她已经...」

已经什么？

别再去逼着我。

我根本就，

根本就不在乎现实。

我宁愿自己就在梦里，永远地活在梦里，足够了。

我足够了。

请不要再说了，请求你。

「樱她已经..死了啊....！！！」

「你他妈都知道些什么啊...！！！！！！——————————————————」

巴泽里斯转过身去，明明跑了那么远的距离，明明跑了那么久，自己与另一个自己的仍然是一个回头的差别。

两只手就这么僵硬地拽在了另一个自己的领子上，怒声斥骂道。

他和他，是完全一样的人。

一个人的眼睛里是挤满了悲伤。

一个人的眼睛是挤满了不肯去面对的可悲。

就是因为都是自己、

所以才知道自己的可悲，无从可走。

就是因为都是自己、

所以才深知自己的悲伤，无地自容。

只不过、

就是因为都是自己。

才明白，

怎么可能还有去挽回的机会...

「她已经死了，这里根本就不是现实...你看见的，都是自己的执念罢了。不..与其说是执念，不如说是逃避的借口。 所以给我清醒一点吧...巴泽里斯，你在这里是逃不掉的，你在这里，是永远不可能再去选择逃避的了。」

双手依旧狠狠地拽着自己的领子，巴泽里斯怒目圆睁地瞪着眼前与自己毫无二异的家伙，就是因为他说的都是对的。

所以才不可能会去接受。

所以才很不爽。

「你明明什么都知道...！」

「你都知道我些什么，一个区区的幻象，在这里大方措辞..！给我他妈醒醒，看看你眼前的是谁，是你自己的本人，是巴泽里斯.莱恩的自己！所以就这么给我闭嘴吧！！」

「我就是你，你就是我。 你难道就不知道自己的不堪吗，你难道就真的不知道自己是为何如此吗....！」

撒开了手，像是将另一个自己狠狠地推了一把，随后右手心握成拳状，以很不标准的姿势全力挥出了沉重的一击，并且不偏不倚地打在了另一个巴泽里斯的脸上。

从不擅长去格斗，所故拳头用起来打人都显得手指骨骼关节传来了一阵剧烈的痛疼。

活生生地打在了自己的脸上，拳头确切地碰撞在了自己的脸上。

巴泽里斯看着另一个自己被一拳撂倒在了走廊的地板上，喘着粗糙的呼吸，男人自己也倒在了一旁，头脑疼痛到发胀。

像是缺氧般，双眼昏沉，迷迷糊糊地望着倒地的另一个自己，身后传来了脚步声。

没有时间去转身，他就来到了自己的眼前。

是另一个巴泽里斯。

他提起了双眼昏沉的巴泽里斯，怒视着自己。

「还不能去足够清醒吗。」

一拳打在了脸上，真的很痛。

而且力道也是十足十的强悍，本来在这里就很是虚弱的身体在这股强劲的一击之下，摔到了距离原先位置已是很远的地板上。

长廊没有尽头，故而没有距离。

所以那个把自己揍飞的巴泽里斯仍在自己的眼前，且再次把自己整个身子轻而易举地拽起来，说道：

「醒了吗。」

又是一击坚硬的拳头落在了自己的脸上，太疼了，以致于面部已是感受不到疼痛的含义，像是麻痹了一样。

他一遍又一遍地问道了自己。

问道了巴泽里斯。

现在能醒过来了吗。

现在能知道。

自己究竟要去逃避的。

是谁了吗。

不是那个夜晚，也不是对于六月樱的愧疚，而是。

而是那个选择逃避的自己，无法原谅，所故逃避。

就此循环反复，永不可得知的答案和解脱，根本就不是能够依靠单纯的魔术来成就的。

因为自己一开始就知道了答案，因为自己一开始就选择了错误的答案且是在知道正确答案的情况下，无论再怎么去教自己。

也不可能会写对。

因为，是自己在选错。

规避了所有的正确。

从思想上，就是错误的。

「所以你能醒来了吗...」

长廊的窗外，雨声滴答滴答地噪响起来。

脆弱的雨滴拍打着身侧的窗户，慢慢地侵染了整扇平面，打湿在上的雨水逐渐滑落，随后又有新的雨点凝聚，而后又一次地滑落。

没有终结。

因为是雨点自己打在了上面。

因为是雨水自己选择落了下来。

他就这么抓着我的衣领，随后问道。

「你能醒过来了吗，巴泽里斯.莱恩。」

◆

我发现自己的双手在发抖，然后又发现其实是自己的肩膀在发抖，自己的全身都在发抖。

不慎将手上的尖刀掉落在了地板上，我看见了渐渐蔓延而至脚底的红色，滚烫的红色，黏稠的红色。

血腥的铁锈味侵占了我的鼻腔，我的意识，我的所有都在为之颤抖。

我好害怕。

我闻到血的味道都想要吐了。

然后。

我真的吐了出来。

双膝无力地跪倒在冰冷的木板上，四肢发软，胃液在沸腾翻滚。

随着双眼猛地一黑，从喉咙里涌出来的呕吐物倾泄而出，沾满在了我的身上，与地板上血腥的液体融合。

好恶心。

我希望自己的眼睛一直黑下去。

由客厅那匆忙赶来的她，难以置信地瘫软在了地板上，双手试着想去捂住悲伤的脸庞，可奈何发颤的指尖怎么样都无法再去握紧，像是死掉的四肢，全身僵硬在了，定格在了不能去直视的残酷瞬间。

啊啊....

意识总算清醒了过来。

尖刀上没有沾有鲜血，但自己就像是真真正正的杀人犯一样。

吐干净了。

所有难耐的东西都吐干净了。

自己是这么想的。

所以转身去望向樱，想对她说一句，没有关系的之类的话。

但，真的吗。

我多么希望这是一场梦。

我多么希望，现在的自己是死的那一个。

对不起。

对不起。

对不起。

我是这么说道的。

我是这么哭喊道的。

能不能原谅我。

能不能原谅我自己。

求求你了。

椿.... ————

╳ 幕七 ╳

梦醒时，置身于无人的境界，头顶上的苍穹明亮猛烈，散发着无穷尽的光辉，可那一道光有点过于惨淡，让人不禁想要去作呕。

甜腻到作呕的暖意，令我老态的躯干显得沉重，就像是那一场梦一样。

太热了。

汗水浸湿了全身，双眼随着意识飘飘然而走，迷迷糊糊的。

朦胧的视线之下，我看清了无人的大厅里，站立着一个突兀的人影。

这里不应该会有人。

可我的记忆出现了紊乱，我觉得梦的残片有点，真实过头了。

若梦未有终结，现实就会变得毫无意义。

刺痛在耳畔的闷响在敲击着似要散架的神经骨干，身体缓缓有了沉淀的重量，就像是那一场梦般。

其实。

在我倒下来的时候。

恍惚间所望见的人影他就站在了我的身侧，嘴角动了几下，仿佛是要去说些什么。

可我没有听见。

若现实与梦的界限变得暧昧不清，那么其存在意义的本身就是违背世界的异端，所故梦必须要有终结，所故现实必须要有呈现。

◆

步入了大厅内，阿瑟拐过了好几个转角。

应该是错觉亦或是有点劳累的缘故，整个宅邸室内的结构，恍如发生了明显的变化，弯曲的拐角变多了起来，相反的是明亮通畅的走廊却少了些许。

大概是错觉吧。

所以男人并没有再去过多在意。

双脚踏在了前往大厅的楼梯阶上，但因为四周围过于的死寂，显得脚步声略微有些大了点，传荡在了没有声响与动静的角落。

时间宛如滞留在了灵魂被解放的那一瞬间，如若此刻的自己陷入牢狱的其中，是否就能够看清曾经模糊的自己呢。

没有过去的实感，人类并不需要依靠记忆来支撑自己的脚步，人类足以的强大故而需要一份信念与仰慕的思情在痴缠。

而那就是留下回忆。

在走之前。

至少在肉体自然释放灵魂之前，人生一定要有些东西留下。

随后，在离开的时候什么都不会遗留便是完美。

但是。

从根本上来说，自己就是什么都没有剩下的躯壳。

走到了睡倒在地板上的罗薇身旁，本是冰冷的木板铺设着柔软舒适的绒毯，而且今日的气温算是宜人的和煦饱暖。

双眼不经意看向了她沉睡的脸庞，发出些微呼吸声的罗薇就像是在做一场甜蜜滋润的梦般，不甘心去打扰，就这么连动作都小心下来的阿瑟坐在了她的身边。

因为没有过去的实感，所以抛弃了从前。

表现出来的坚强实在是坚强如同怪物般沉静，但这并非是本人的意愿，说是坚强占据了全身心，还不如是干脆的恐惧在掩饰着自己发颤的内心。

男人很害怕，自己有那么一天会在意曾经，会在意没有实感的过去。

男人很害怕，自己会就这样想要给阿瑟.葛瑞的人生来一个圆满。

这样就足矣，如此这般即可。

之类的...

男人已经开始有点犹豫了。

想要自己进去看看。

可又害怕。

所以才坐在了这里，静悄悄地看着沉睡的青梅竹马，好似守护在她的身旁一般，阿瑟在不知觉中抬起了头。

天窗所展现的青空是流云漂泊的景色，金色的光束调皮地透过云层的间隙，将光似如直线落下的细雨般，飘散至眼帘。

应该能抓住吗。

阿瑟在自己静静地沉思些乱七八糟的事情时，回忆起了不见踪影的他所提出的问题。

在进来之前还记得他是谁，在进来之后，他就像是以往那般，太过于朦胧，声音都变得昏沉不可清晰耳闻。

但那个问题。

男人是真真正正地去想过的。

自己能做梦吗。

自己有过未来与过去吗。

想必，这种毫无实感的东西，怎么样都不可能会有明确的答案。

只是，令人奇怪的一点。

我好像，很想答复出一个明朗的答案。

「你能帮我吗，罗薇...」

轻声地说道，身旁沉入睡眠的她肯定是不会听见的。

可还是要说出来。

自己究竟在坚持着什么。

像自己这种没有灵魂的个体，到底还在依赖着，仰慕着，憧憬着什么？

倘若有那么一天，自己开始需要曾经所要拒绝的一切时，那时的自己会受伤吗？还是说，比现在还要幸福呢。

男人不懂，所以坐在了这儿。

多么希望自己也睡过去，然后。

做一场大梦。

◆

冰冷的触感。

熟悉却又陌生的记忆在接连不断地吵闹着，我本应该就此昏沉死去的所有，一切。

在振荡中回复过来的武士重新架起了手中的长刃，似如凝固到极点的寒霜，以刃尖的前端就这么突刺而下。

刀尖本应该就这么刺入我虚弱倒地的背脊，可是。

可是我一点感觉都没有。

痛也没有。

用来搭配死亡的感受，一丝也没有。

我待在这里太久了。

不单止是记忆，就连自己的存在都感觉毫不在乎。

就好似一个有意识的梦，在飘荡着。

像是孤魂野鬼。

所故，我干脆地闭上了双眼。

但这眼睛一闭上，我就想起了一个曾在耳边叨叨的声音，我就忆起了曾拼命追逐过的他，或许，我仍在想要向着他靠拢。

依赖感，崇拜感，仰慕感，憧憬感。

这四种之多的情绪在突然之间，占据了我的全部，若如将空缺的内心一概填补，灌满，不应该会在此刻挥洒的泪花，就这么在眼眶里打转。

我...

我不想....

我不想就这么不明不白地死去.....

我想要..

我想要就这么背负着罪孽活着，死了对于我来说，是一项奖励。

抱歉..

「对不起....我..我对不起.....我真的很抱歉.....！」

含糊不清地，一句又接着一句的道歉都不足以让少女可以从痛哭中解放，划过憔悴软弱的脸颊，晶莹的泪珠润湿了眼底下的地板。

我已经记不清。

自己是哭了多少次，自己是哭了多久了。

但我不想死。

我不想就这么干脆地死。

逃跑说起来很轻松，可实际要做起来，肩膀却是无比的沉重。

犯了法，做了错事就会有一种罪恶感，无论那个人是有何种扭曲的道德良知，罪恶感也依旧会转化成不同的形态，在人的身上展现。

例如不断地去接受犯罪的事实，沉浸在其中不可自拔。

也就是因为犯了法，所以才只能去接受，接受这个崩坏的自己，去无法面对，原谅那个选择错误的自己，所以一而再再而三地去实施罪恶感的释放。

每当手上多了一笔账单，想要去祈祷解脱的心就会变得愈加沉重，似如枷锁般砸在自己的肩膀上。

是啊。

我就是犯了法，做了错事。

才去一直逃避。

逃避很累，因为逃避会带来罪恶感，因为罪恶感会带来沉重的枷锁，所以逃避很累。

不想跑了，对于我来说。 死确实是一种完美的解放。

可真应该就这么做吗...

....我配得到原谅吗..

我没有得到问题的答案，因为我不知道问题是什么。

只不过，我知道的唯一一点，在此刻我确切地是如梦般的魂魄，我记得。

我记得烙印在心深处的，那一道伤疤。

好痛。

「怎么那么痛，是受伤了么？」

「你是笨蛋吗...不受伤的话，怎么可能会去痛啊！」

「伤口是可以治好的喔，不能治好的伤口就不是伤口，那是死。」

...我不能死。

所以我要去治好伤口。

但我要治好伤口，就不得不去面对疼痛。

我逃避了疼痛太久了，故而无法去承担疼痛所带来的，那一份的纯粹痛楚。

我怕疼。

所以他总是会很小心地跟我玩，即使他平常看起来很莽撞，乱来。

可心思非常缜密，头脑在开朗活跃的同时，却十分的沉着冷静。

就是因为他是如此完美高明的存在，所以我才想要去依赖他，仰慕他，憧憬他，崇拜他，甚至想要以他的背影为目标。

因为我害怕，如果我超越了他，那么是不是就不能与他共肩了。

我害怕他离开。

我好害怕自己杀了他。

所以...

倒在了地上的自己缓缓地睁开了眼瞳，留有热泪的余温残存在变得滚烫发红的面颊，罗薇艰难地支撑起还尚是虚弱的双腿，迷惘地观望着四周。

雪武士魁梧的身影不见了，取而代之的，是自己身处在壁炉旁。

我记得这里。

这里不是六月宅邸的大厅，而是自己在那欧洲乡下的小屋子。

除非是有特殊的情况，现在的我是不可能再回到那里去的。

对的。

那里有太多...

....我。

不敢去置信，自己差点就脱口而出的回忆居然是如此的简单且轻松。

...我..原来都记得。

一只手轻微地抚摸着壁炉沾有些许灰尘的轮廓，脚底下的空座椅就仿若仍旧在当年般，没有时间流过的痕迹，没有岁月冲刷的印记。

一切都停留在了那一个瞬间。

我没有去哭着鼻子，眼底下无一滴泪水。

问道：

「他会死吗？」

裹着毛毯，窗外是凌冽的风雪在肆意地拍打着脆弱的房屋门窗，这间小木屋根本撑不住这般强烈的自然风暴。

但我没有因此而感到害怕，只是就这么单纯地，投以目光给予身旁坐在木椅子上的奶奶，妈妈，还有纷纷围过来的亲戚朋友们。

「他会死吗？」

多么希望给一个答复。

多么希望他。

他就这么....

死了该多好.....

我原来都记得。

瞪起了没有半点惊异的双眸，因为太过于平淡的记忆所故彻底地冲洗了我的感触，我没有一丝感情对待那段回忆，甚至更多的是。

他就这么死了。

他该死。

所以他为什么会活下来之类的。

好害怕这样的自己。

罗薇呆滞地驻留在了不存在的异空间，以往追逐的身影渐渐停下了奔跑的脚步。

身后的女孩不解，问道他为什么要停下来。

而男孩却说，是因为你要我停下来的。

「....原来是这样吗..」

我说过的吧，我记得的过去是没有实感与情感的，所以对于那些回忆的判断，我一般都表示很朦胧，很不清楚。

怀疑自己的灵魂被对调了，怀疑自己是在做一场梦，灵魂脱出了时间，前往超越从前至今日都无法抵达的领域。

我看见了过去与未来。

可令人大笑的一点是，我并不清楚，那是谁的。

我说过的吧，我就是因为特别钟意他，所以才不肯就这么让他离去。

可是。

当他真的要就此离去时，我却很期待他可以离开，因为这样子的话。

我就是最好的那一个了。

我就是可以被追逐的那一个了。

「.....这算是什么意思...这都算是什么啊.....！」

想要去试着笑起来的容颜渐渐被伤感拉扯了下来，我不能去想象自己可以这般的冷酷与无情，我不肯去面对这个确切存在的实感，是自己的。

笑不出来。

可我还是要笑。

笑颜扭曲了，唇角划入了一滴咸湿的泪水。

我没有再去看向任何一物，瞳眸就此失去了色彩，不断涌出滔滔不绝的热泪。

我好恨自己。

我无法去原谅的。

那个想要去杀害他人的自己。

良心与内心中真正的欲望相互抵触且相互是绝对的矛盾极端，所以我选择了逃避，去骗自己，自己什么都不记得了。

去骗自己。

必须要逃避。

必须要去执着。

因为一旦放开了自己的枷锁，罪恶感就会把自己压垮，不再是罗薇.茨拉斐尔，不再是任何人的我，好害怕。

害怕到笑不是，哭也不是。

就这么，呆呆地站着。

一边含着泪微笑，一边微笑着流泪。

「..对不起，罗薇.....！对不起，阿瑟....！我不应该，我不能...我不能去死.....」

对不起。

对不起....！

我不应该就这么去死。

这太轻松了..！

我应该活着，永远地去敌对着你，永远地去用仇恨的目光来填充自己与日俱增的、想要换来的救赎。

因为唯有去敌视着他，我才能去注意到他，才能去在注意到他的同时不会去想起自己那罪恶的真心，只有这样。

我才能在他的身边时，还仍旧能够存留着那么些微的幸福感。

◆

不知不觉中，罗薇又一次回到了原本的大厅，只不过此时的风雪宁息了暴躁的狂傲，整座宅邸都宛如浸泡在深海底部且依然在往下沉沦着。

那是如死亡般的，寂静。

◆

我注视着书房中的二人，六月椿与他的妻子，六月樱正在毯子上聊得火热。

但在一个瞬间，传来阵阵欢笑声的书房内止住了一切的言谈，我不理解的同时，发现窗外是一片混乱的景色。

夕阳的红橙晚霞，暴风雪的苍茫天际，铁灰色的阴云所挤来的连绵细雨，所有形态不一的天空胡乱地拼接在了一块，耳边时而是呼啸的风雪，时而是清脆的雨声，朝霞的晚风悠悠飘荡至我的耳畔。

当我还未有理清这是何等梦境之时，陷入一阵死寂的书房内，六月椿的双目与我的眼眸相对，互相注视着彼此。

站起了身来，书房窗外的天空是如我所见的那般凌乱没有章法，像是一场恶趣味极致的噩梦般，多种不同的天气天空堆积在一起的模样，实在说不上是浪漫且美观。

令人感到恶心的杂乱光线映射在了六月椿的脸上，青年沉默地笑着，随即在我未来得及开口道时。

「你来了，椿。」

他是这么喊道我的。

青年如此叫唤道我的名字。

可是，在镜子中所反馈的我，是如腐朽的干尸般苟延残喘着的老人。  
-

我想要去捂住双眼，可瞳眸却还是从指尖的间隙中逃出。

顺过手指的空隙之间，容颜失色，就连瞳孔都在不停颤抖的我，一边又一边的回忆着那场，噩梦。

或者说。

那是确切存在的记忆。

是烙印在灵魂中，个体鲜明存在的现实。

我低声地，强压住几近要碎裂的发颤嗓音，问道面前站着的另一位自己，另一个巴泽里斯.莱恩。

如果他真的是我本人的话，那么他一定也知道吧。

假若他真的是我在这里的灵魂个体具现化，那么他肯定也知道的吧。

「我问你....我..有没有杀了他。」

巴泽里斯没有说话，他仍旧保持着先前沉默的姿态，从高处俯视着瘫软跪地的我，眼神中没有一丝怜悯，但却富含着情感，是与现在彻底失去血色的我，显得像是一只躲在狼穴中拼命发抖的羔羊般、完全不同的色彩。

我好害怕...

耳边好似在回荡着，六月樱悲痛的喊声。

我好害怕...

长廊的窗外，雨声过于宁静地降落，纷至沓来的雨水轻轻地打湿了灰蒙蒙的世界，浓厚的乌云在天上沉闷地流动着。

我依旧双手试图捂实着面庞，可。

我还是能看见。

「你没有杀了他。」

「....你在骗人..」

我低沉的反驳道。

「你确实没有杀死六月椿。」

「你骗人...！你骗人你骗人你骗人你骗人.....！————」

我在极力反驳道。

明明我没有杀死他是一件好事，是一件值得高兴庆幸的事。

可为什么。

我一直在极力的反驳着。

「因为我看见了....我看见我杀了他..他就这么在我的眼前，倒在了自己的血泊下..他明明应该死了，他就是被我杀死的啊..！我看见了啊....！！你难道不是要我醒来吗！我醒来了啊！我杀了人，我是杀害六月椿的凶手，我他妈是个畜生啊！！！！————」

使劲拽着另一个巴泽里斯的裤脚，我无力地抬起头，双眸挤满的眼泪在顷刻间流落至下，划过悲伤憔悴的脸颊。

「为什么...为什么还要对一个杀人犯说这些..说这些没有意义的谎话.....！」

我看不见另一个自己是什么表情，因为我好害怕，因为我好累，所以我低下了头，望着地板被我的泪水浸湿。

是我。

都是我。

我拿着那一晚的借口在逃避着自己。

明明要求被原谅的人。

明明是想要去被原谅的人。

可是为什么...————

为什么我一点都不想被谅解。

为什么我一点都不想..就这么被原谅！

「因为你没有杀人。」

「不要..不要再说了...」

「我是你，你是我。 不同的一点，我是清醒的巴泽里斯.莱恩，而你是真正的巴泽里斯.莱恩。」

我听不懂这些...

能不能说的简单点。

就直接说我是杀人犯就好。

我不单止，我不单止辜负了樱，还因自身那丑陋的嫉妒去践踏本应赐予她的幸福...还有，椿是无辜的。

椿是无辜的...！

他是个学习大傻冒。

他很烦。

他全身都是缺点。

他夺走了樱，我一点都不想再见到他。

但是...

他能给樱幸福，他能让樱快乐地笑起来。

所以。

「..他是无辜的啊.....六月椿..他是无辜的啊！！！」

眼泪淹没了我的所有，我没有再听见另一个我的任何言语，就像是他已经消失了，就好似自己的灵魂都随我离去，消散如烟。

若我仍停留在此处，那么这具没有灵魂的肉体，绝对是因为自身那沉痛的罪孽所灌满的，我不配死。

....很不甘心啊。

窗外静谧的雨声回响在长廊，我拽着不知是谁的衣角，脸埋低，浸湿着泪水的瞳眸沉在一片漆黑。

我没有睁开眼。

雨声在回响着长廊的四壁，宛若于心田中，滴答。

滴答。

....我很矛盾。

他说他是清醒的自己，所以说出的话一定是真实的，确切的。

他说我是真实的自己，所以我所想的一切绝对是真实的，肯定的。

故而。

我很矛盾...

我到头来，知道自己是错误的。

我到头来，知道自己没有杀人。

但是，我害怕就这么一个机会，就这么一个让自己承认自己是恶人的机会因此离开我。

我害怕。

自己没有再去说对不起的契机和勇气。

就那么一次吧。

我拽着陌生的衣角，眼含热泪，哽咽的口吻哭诉道：

「......我对不起你们...我..我真的..我真的很对不起你们...」

我知道没有人能够给我响应，因为我没有灵魂，所以不会有人在我的身边。

我知道我现在只能是永恒的孤独，但还是在说着一遍又一遍的对不起。

在我说出道歉的片刻过后，恍若有那么一双触感温柔的手心，在抚摸着我的发梢。

我不可能会忘记的。

她那柔软纤细的指尖。

还有她那独特的清香和一切的美好。

她的存在就似如梦，就似如世间最明媚的春光。

「我们原谅你。」

....是你吗..樱。

她没有回答，我也看不见她。

你不是..你不在这里....

啊....

樱她不在这里。

只不过，

「你还在这里吗...你还....——」

我哽咽了一声。

「你还能..你还能原谅我吗....」

话音刚落。

这一次，我能看见。

我能看见在漫天的繁星聚于群山之巅，我能看见曼妙的北极光漂浮在冰天雪地的上空，我能看见，她在静静地，把哭成小孩的我，温柔地拥入怀中。

并且，说道：

「我能原谅你，巴泽里斯。」

谢谢....

真的.....

———— ...真的太感谢你了.....樱。

◆

那是一片明媚的青空，我好似做了一场大梦，随即伸了个懒腰，从中苏醒。

泡了杯咖啡，看了一本书。

书中的文字这般讲道。

当梦醒时，一切幻象都会消逝，但唯有当梦醒时，一切美好才方可活着。

我知道我为什么，在最后见不到她了。

因为。

我梦醒了。

我很感谢，自己没有在世界的任意一个角落里再见到过她。

╳ 幕八 ╳

雨天在胡乱拼凑的窗外消失无踪了，而椿也好似有着些微惊讶的回过头去望了一眼，随后又转回来重新看向我。

而那个在意识模糊之前，所眺望见的身影。 我记起来了。

「是你...」

「你能在这里看见我，大概也表示你和我都死了吧。」

我若有所思地挑眉，什么意思？

「就像是把一封书信传给另一个邮箱一样，能和我再谈一次，关于梦的概念与灵魂吗？」

◆

「结界听起来好麻烦啊...被困在里面的人是不是就逃不出去了呀！」

在一次休闲的午后，逃过一节课的男孩找到了在自己房间学习的罗薇，干脆的问道。

「你是不是没有去认真听讲课堂啊。」

随后被抛以质疑的目光。

「什么意思...？」

「意思就是说，你蠢。 给你讲讲吧，结界就像是一个上锁木箱子，被困在里面的人就是在箱子里的人。 那么，怎么样才能去打开一个上锁的木箱子呢？」

「拿钥匙呗...」

男孩回应道。

「嗯，只要有钥匙就好，上锁的箱子就会被打开。 结界就是如此，只要你有适当合理的破解办法，从外面打破结界可以说是很简单的事情，甚至只用走进去就好。 毕竟密室之所以能够称为密室是因为门被藏起来了，里面的人找不到，可外面的人找得到。 

而异界的异就是因为那个空间与我们所在的正常空间不一样，所以被叫做异界。 以前地球各地还没有被发掘出现如今的各个国家与洲时，古人觉得海外的世界就是异界，就是一种异常的空间，海是规划好的结界一样。

除非是精心打造，只为了究极存在的异常空间，像这类结界打破就很不容易。 但现在也不可能会有这种结界诞生了，如果有的话协会也会立马察觉，就很麻烦了吧...！」

一旦讲起来，罗薇便会滔滔不绝地说一大通知识出来，实际上在一边的男孩都很明白这些，但他就是喜欢从女孩的口中再听一遍。

只见罗薇侧目望向一旁有些微走神的男孩，在脸上的两边鼓起了泡泡，用着手指使劲地弹响了他的脑门。

「听好咯！ 唯有用心打造的宝物才不可轻易解除。 可现在已经没有人会为了结界而大费周章了，用简单的话来讲，现在的结界只是用来当作一个华丽的展示柜，柜子里的东西才是重中之重喔。」

◆

位于书房的转角，阿瑟一页页地翻阅着被委托来的六月椿摘抄本，里边的信息内容，陈述起来只用得着一个词概括。

日记。

没有相关魔术的笔记，没有庞大的术式结构解析预算，书本中唯一有的，是他与他的家庭一起建立起来的，名为幸福的日常。

不知为何，其中的文字很细腻，像是一名文笔极好的作家写出来的一本散文般，阿瑟看得有了些许的入迷。

差点忘了时间的流逝与手头上要紧的事情，可当他一抬起头，整个人从书中所记录的淡淡笔墨间离开时，有着一丝不舍。

明明只是一些琐事和无聊的日常，却如此的让人神往。

好像记起来了些什么，阿瑟重新想要回到大厅，脚步却停在了双眼望见罗薇醒来的刹那。

本来没有一丝实感，但仅是远远地望见了她的背影，就觉得。

那一定不是梦。

那是我一直以来害怕的事情。

回忆。

阿瑟平静地走在了楼梯阶上，脸上依旧如故的沉着淡然，只是双眼中透露着比曾经还要温柔的色彩，或许就连他本人都没有发觉。

自己变得柔情了起来。

那是一段回忆，值得去铭记的回忆。

「醒来了吗。」

「....你怎么会..！」

诧异地转身，二人四目相对，而罗薇则表示出难以去正视他的目光，面露难色，嘴上还想去倔强地说道：

「别看着我啊....」

那是一段回忆。

她还是像往常一样，在对着我指手画脚，说她都是对的，说她决定没有错，十分坚定地，不肯去认错地说着。

可你们知道她。

她的一举一动我都看在了眼底，而她就像是一个影子般，或者说，好似跟在我身后的小女孩一样，我根本没有办法去讨厌她。

听了她的话，我确实找到了迷失在树林中的宠物狗，可一个不慎。

掉入了水中。

「....你知道吗，我很想要你死...

我打心底里觉得，你死了..我会很高兴。」

罗薇嗤笑了一声，脸颊别过一旁，双眸的视线难过地垂向脚边。

她在忍耐着。

「我啊..我是一个糟糕到透顶的家伙。 因为自己自大跟个不讲理的混蛋一样，就连自己都不爱和自己玩，所以干脆地，索性地就这么忘掉了所有，全部...！ 然后呢...哈哈..然后呢，我就哭，我就天天哭，因为很寂寞，因为自己很孤独。 没有人..没有人再愿意去对待真正的我。

可是呢，这不都是自己自找的嘛！我干嘛要.....我，我..我干嘛要.....——————...

最后，她没有再坚持下来。

打转在眼眶中的热泪，就这么涌了出来。

她哭着。

她第一次在我面前如此难过地哭道。

是我错了。

能不能活过来。

能不能别就这么死了啊。

「...你不会记得的，你的脑子里被挤满了水，像个傻子一样.....你不会记得的！」

擦拭流落于眼角的泪光，罗薇死死地瞪着我，应该是觉得再也不会看出来自己有过哭泣的痕迹吧，可她没有能坚持着忍耐。

唇角不断地在发颤，眼底刚拭去的泪花再度翻涌了出来。

「你不会记得的..是我，全都是我！我的错...！我想要你死！你知道吗！」

她就这么捶打着我的胸口，渐渐无力地垂下悲伤的面颊。

说着。

都是她的错。

是她错了。

或许是她错了吧。

或许她做错了吧。

但是。

男人没有去做出任何温柔的举止，单纯是如同往常那般，平淡地讲给自己想要去说给她听的女孩。

「我不会原谅你。」

「...我知道的。」

「因为罗薇你，根本没有做错。 难道不是吗？」

停住了，罗薇缓缓抬起了泪眼朦胧的双眸，她望见了，那个他还是一番无所谓的样子，平淡到令人竟然有了些怀念，许久不见的情感让她感受到了，点滴的幸福。

「我做了喔....我做了很多自己都不敢去想的错事..我没有勇气去对待自己的错误，无论是小是大，我都一概逃避..我是错的，阿瑟。」

「我不记得这些，所以我不知道有这些。 因此，我不知道的事情本身，就是不存在的。」

「能不能别再说傻话了...」

「在概括事实罢了。你没有做错任何事，你没有可以去原谅的事情。 罗薇你是在哭吧。」

男人如此说道。

而她也稍稍点了点头。

「我不记得很多事情，但不代表我不知道很多事情。 罗薇的错我一点都不记得，但哭起来的罗薇，绝对是不好看的，唯有这一件事情，我觉得我不允许你再犯错下去了。」

「.....你是什么意思..」

「我原谅你。」

他是这么地说道。

明明口吻，语调，嗓音一点都不温柔，还很强硬，就像是在骂人一样难听。

可就是为什么。

为什么...

....为什么

「我原谅你，所以能请你一直美下去吗，抱歉我这个请求有点无礼...可我觉得，罗薇.茨拉斐尔还是更适合笑起来的模样啊。」

为什么呢。

我很想要抱住他。

我很想，一直留在他的身边。

不用敌视。

不用装作漠不关心。

不用仇恨着他。

幸福感，就这么简单地来了。

「这个请求，你配我去做吗？」

彼此的目光相互交汇，自己都没有意识到，嘴角竟已有了一丝笑意。

「也许不配吧。」

「是绝对不配喔，蠢蛋。」

他还是那样。

什么都没变。

我真的是。

啊...

我自己才是蠢蛋吧。

相拥在了一块，这是出自我的本意，这是出自我本人的愿望，这是我。

真正想要在此刻，获得的幸福。

我说不出口，爱这个字。

因为，他根本不配吧。

╳ 四月初雪 ╳

没有白雪皑皑的狂风，没有阴雨连绵的流云，窗外是一片染成满天橘黄的晚霞，夕阳就这么沉沦于山峦的阴影中，顺过我与他背对的窗户间，流露几阵让人留恋不舍的难忘旧情。

好像很久以前。

我就和他一样讲过话。

他说。

我的名字，叫做六月椿。

他的名字，叫做亚伯.阿纳尔多。

一位在追求不老不死的道路上，放弃的魔术师。

亚伯.阿纳尔多笑着请我坐在了地毯上，书房里的温度宜人且充溢着，没有任何感觉的气流，仿佛是滞留在某处的灵魂划过面颊，全身心都很放松似的，坐了下来，手上端着他递来的红茶。

杯中茶水的倒影，我已经看不清是谁了。

起初是一位腐朽的老者。

随后是身体零件逐渐故障，步入损坏地步的老人。

要死了。

胳膊。

胸腔。

脑袋。

大腿。

肺部。

心脏。

无论是哪一处的身体器官，都在发出惨烈的悲鸣，脆弱的骨架与组成身体结构的各个成分都在被一瞬间释放的灵魂所击垮。

那是沉淀太久的。

一副破败到极致的干尸模样。

他细品了一口红茶，随即笑道：

「就先从灵魂的概念来讲吧。 椿，你对于灵魂的看法是怎么样的？」

「...你是在叫我吗？」

亚伯点了点头。

「....说实在的，我根本就不知道你的意思是什么。 明明六月椿是你，为什么...他的名字会在我的身上。 这不是，逆位了吗。」

「老师我曾经跟你说过，不是吗？ 把事情的问题给抛开，然后再把根本找出来，这才是解决疑惑的关键。 所以，当你把自己对于灵魂的理解与观点想法给陈述起来时，我想。 你会比我更知道答案。」

...答案吗。

双眼在不经意瞄向了窗外的晚霞，橘黄的色彩铺设在树叶林间，就宛若秋天已至的模样，我记得。

记得这个场景。

就这么、我与他二人之间开始了，最后的谈话。

◆

「灵魂嘛...老师，很奇怪耶。 我的观点有变化喔。」

眼前的青年瞪大了双眼，凝重地说道。

不解其意的老人轻轻地敲了几下桌角，映入二人脸颊的夕阳将他们的衣裳染成了橘黄色，学院内已剩下的人不是很多，整个本就隔音良好的课室就更是安静的出奇。

就连同细微的呼吸声都能够听清耳闻，在还未待老人开口疑问道之时，青年抢过了他的话筒，认真地将灌满红茶的杯子放置在一旁，说道：

「我们以前在课堂上说过，灵魂是永恒的，他们会在当我们人类亦或是物体，其他生命体死去后，转向更遥远的未来。 可奇怪的是，灵魂未有死亡一次，却有消散的概念存在，也就是说，无论怎么样去想。 」

青年身体向前倾，接着讲道：

「灵魂是会死的。 灵魂不是不朽的存在，他们会随着时间，肉体，世间还有他们灵魂自己本身的要素死去，灵魂会腐朽，会糜烂，到最后会化为尘土的消散。 假若，灵魂真的是不朽的，那么我们人类为什么还要大费周章地去保持着肉体的永恒呢。

长生不老不显得很可笑吗，不老不死的存在，不是我们随随便便就有的吗？」

听闻青年的这一番话，老者若有所思地回应起来。

「灵魂是永恒不是代表物质上的永生，从起源上就拥有存在概念的灵魂，确实不应该会有消散，腐朽这一概念。 可世间皆有死这一结果，难道不是吗？ 从每一件事物概念诞生之初，死就是结局。

灵魂会死，不代表灵魂就不是永恒的了。 长生不老的寓意很复杂，究竟是何为长生不老呢。 是灵魂永恒的保留吗？ 这可能并不是异想天开的事情。 可真正做到的，寥寥无几。 是意念长存吗？ 这简直只是一种空话罢了。 如果单纯是肉体的长生不老，死徒，真祖那些异端的存在。 那到底还算是什么？

这一种说法与概念本就模糊不清，你能说清楚灵魂的涵义。 那么就代表着你已达到尽头了，椿。」

意外地表示出阴沉的一面，六月椿的浅笑并未在夕阳的余辉之下显得有多么温暖，相反，他很勉强地舒了一口气。

「到达尽头吗... 在这里的大多数魔术师，都在抱怨人生苦短。 一本书要精通起码得好几个月，两三四五本书的精通起码就得花上好几年。 要把所有从书中获取的知识再加以运用到实际行动上来，更是没有一丝时间再给消耗。

老师你是魔术师的话，也应该能理解。

为了抵达根源之涡，这个世界上的源头和尽头的地方。 我们都在拼命，可到头来在要死的时候，仍旧是很多人只会去想。 我还有哪几本书没有读完，我还有哪几件事没有做完。」

老人饮入一口茶，静心倾听着。

「....没有人还在死的时候，为了执着而执着呢。」

「这么一听还是有几分道理的嘛，可你真的了解过人的内心吗？」

椿无奈地摇摇头。

「没有，我可没那么大能耐。 把自己觉得对的话，说出来，记在心里不是我们身为人类的常识吗？ 」

「那么为什么？」

「老师你说，两件必须要去做的事情，会不会有绝对的矛盾极端存在？」

「例如...？」

「例如必须执着和必须要逃避的事情。」

依傍在椅背，窗外的夕阳正渐渐沉沦在阴影当中，最先褪去在老人的脸上，随后便是椿的笑颜上。

「老师你觉得，逃避是一件好事吗？」

「...不算是吧。 但有用，不是吗？ 待会，我们谈论的是这些吗？」

「不...不是这些。 逃避不是件好事，但逃避的人在死之前最先会想到的仍旧是逃避，而不是执着。 灵魂嘛..我相信灵魂也就是如此吧。 我们想到的灵魂，在最后究竟会变成什么样呢。 到头来，我们最后会想到的灵魂，其实也还是什么都没有。

你说是心里的一团火吗？ 还是在意识的灵体...我想，灵魂的存在概念，是二者皆是吧。 永恒的同时即为不朽，不朽的同时即为死亡。 说起来...跟做梦一样呢。」

语毕，倾听完六月椿所讲的一切后。

老人陷入了短暂的沉思，像是在犹豫着要如何选择，身体里散发着要崩溃的悲鸣。

「做梦一样..吗。」

「嗯，对于我来说，执着长生不老的人。 是假的。 他们真正执着的东西，肯定不是这些，肯定是，更让人心潮澎湃的事情吧！」

他没有想过是单纯怕死之类的吗？

心里这般想到，本应该会因为椿的天真而笑出声来的叶老，仿佛有着一股觉得可以停手的欲望，让他的身心放松了下来。

是像一种。

肩膀重担消逝的感觉。

很久之前，他就看见了这个青年的未来。

「你会死的话，害怕吗？」

老人问道。

「...我估计，不会吧！」

青年笑着回应道。

「确实啊....因为灵体转换这一点上看，想要活命只要把一封书信交给另一个邮箱就好了。」

话音刚落，二人都因此笑了起来。

◆

「.....我被。」

「你没有进行灵体转换这种魔术，只是单纯地从自己的身体上移走罢了。 估计是方法太过于强行，你从根本上忘了自己是谁，所以在记忆上有了空缺，正巧的是。 我的身体全是记忆，故而你就把那些属于亚伯.阿纳尔多的记忆，当作是你自己的。

用简单的话来说，你成为了我。」

亚伯起身说道，双眼凝视着窗外，那片夕阳恍若也在就此消逝一般，窗外的天空很快就是什么都不剩下了吧。

而我。

嘴角浮出了笑意。

「现在，你和我都死了吧。 老师。」

「嗯，看起来是的呢。」

亚伯很自然地回应道。

「会在这里的形象存在，怎么说呢...我还是没有你那般天才，椿。」

「您可别这么讲，或许是我自己的设计出了问题吧。 果然要把灵魂的个体独立保存比作像是做梦一样，未免也还是太过于困难了点。」

六月椿耸了耸肩，而亚伯.阿纳尔多也是轻笑了一声，窗外已是什么都没有剩下，一片白色，一片黑色，无色，空白，纯黑。

「我很庆幸，自己在最后的时候。 选择了执着啊..椿。」

「执着是指...？」

「将灵魂拯救，一个听上去很高大上的执着，对吧？」

嗯...确实是呢。

茶杯不见了，书房不见了，亚伯.阿纳尔多也不见了。

我的身影，也出现不了在任何一个角落。

或许是因为梦醒了吧。

梦醒了，梦中的一切就不会再存在了。

若现实是梦，那是因为梦没有醒来，仅此而已。

「...忘记回答老师的第二个问题了啊....」

我没有身体，我没有笑，但声音还在传播着。

「梦的概念吗....唔..其实吧。 梦这种东西，很简单吧。 不存在，亦或是存在于幻想的、美好的、要去达成的，就是梦的根本吧。 寄托在梦的身上，呈现在梦境当中。 就像四月不可能降下的初雪那般，四月天的雪花依旧会在梦中洒落，尽是绮丽的美幻。」

太大的理论观点。

说的太复杂了点。

所以。

我想干脆点。

在梦的时间彻底结束之前。

「归根结底，梦就是梦，没有复杂的概念解析，没有笼统的观点论证。 梦很简单，就是在你躺在床上的时候，睡觉的时候，做了一个的梦罢了。」

-四月初雪.FIN


	7. 孤独怪物/夜の孤独な楽章

╳ 序幕 ╳

时至今日，我还记得....

那个男人的表情，他的眼眶含着泪，因为找到一个活人而打从心底里感到高兴。

———— 因为那个表情实在是太幸福，太喜悦了。

以至于让我以为，得救的人其实不是我，而是他。

就这样。

那个男人说了一句谢谢，好像是在向什么东西道谢。 就连濒死的我都觉得有点羡慕。

他说，

能找得到真是..太好了。

就算只能拯救到一个人，也是对于我来说，

是一场救赎。————

他这么说着，好像在感谢某个人似的，露出了无比喜悦的笑容。

╳ 幕一 ╳

临近于德国边部的黑森林景区，一个以保留原滋原味的中世纪风格而闻名全世界的小镇上，在没有人去打理的钢筋水泥筑成的废弃工程大楼内部。

每个夜晚都是如此的静谧，好似就连死亡都不想去打扰这般的幽静祥和，这座于中世纪古风建筑的小镇内尤其显得格外孤立的现代风格大楼，在尚未完工的几个月，一年前就停住了一切进展工程。

工头曾经抱怨着上级的无能和无理，而这也促使工头是第一位退出这项建筑工程计划的人。

这项在小镇居民和管理层政府部门眼中，根本就是毫无意义的工程就这么停在了时间的流动之间，没有人再去理会过这座钢筋水泥的巨人，让它于此处等待着属于它的尽头。

但是。

今天的夜晚尤为不宁静。

◆

本是安静到可以令人感到窒息的建筑内，混乱的建筑工程材料堆积在破损楼梯阶上，好几个无法以肉眼捕抓的人影就这么冲过幽邃的月光，恍如影子般嵌入了建筑的阴影角落。

而在后头不紧不慢跟上来的，是一名衣着神父装扮的男性，从深黑色的兜帽边沿处可以依稀借助着月光看清一丝红里透白的发色

神父装束的男性面无表情地凝视着静到唯有呼吸徘徊的废弃长廊，好几处玻璃口已有损坏的裂缝，过不了多久，巨人真的就会死亡。

在双脚踏前的一步，耳边传来了双眼无法抓住的影像所带来的一阵急促的狂风，衣着深沉修士袍的男性往后倒退了一步，且在那一瞬之间，黑夜都难以披靡的刹那一刻。

五指的间隙中顺出了赤色的剑柄。

黑影带来的狂风还在想要侵袭着男人的心智，可这并未有达到他们所预料的那般顺利，相反，这使得这位神父，有了点认真的心情。

剑刃似如替代了月光般，瞬间从柄中迸发的寒光就这么轻易地由男子的指尖中抛掷而出，像是胡乱扔石子的动作，可精准度。

十分的吓人。

突刺袭来的剑，亦或是箭。

毫无偏差的，精准到极致的，刺入了其中一名黑影。

被刺中的他无法动弹，赤色的眼瞳中流露出了恐惧，他很后悔，自己来面对这个，

怪物。

另外两名选择左右包抄，以一招制敌的攻势怒气汹汹地亮出双手锋利的指甲，嘴角两边的尖牙肆无忌惮地显摆出狂妄大气。

但。

这又有什么意义呢。

神父装束的男人就这么站在了原地，没有奇怪的剑刃在手上，而是微微撸起黑色的衣袖，整只露在外边的手臂，是黑色的，像是表面上穿戴着漆黑色的盔甲般。

「....！」

两道微弱的电光奔流在那双漆黑的手臂上，在两名黑影带来的刹那间，就已然做好准备。

准备让他们不如人那般，如同散去的尘土那般消逝。

依然面无表情，沉静到连本身就如是怪物存在的吸血鬼们，都为之感到颤栗。

最后，在极度的后悔之下，三名吸血鬼消散在今夜的月色当中。

只不过。

猛地向前翻滚，左侧肩膀被不明的尖锐体刺穿，一只眼睛暂时性地淹没入一片猩红。

男人在未能看清敌人的那一刻起，整座大楼随即崩塌了。

◆

—— 好热。

—— 好热。

—— 好热。

全身仿佛置身入难以忍受的火海，炙热的刺痛折磨着我模糊的感官神经，喉咙像是一个星期都没有碰过一滴水般。

好渴。

饥渴到脸颊发烫。

双脚在满是荆棘的森林间，穿梭了四个小时之久。

脑袋在砰砰地作出嗡鸣，双眼伴随着痛到好似在发胀的大脑，以维持最后的本能在追寻着猎物的味道。

猎物的身上有水的味道。

猎物的身上有清爽冰凉的气息。

我能嗅到。

双目散发着剧烈的疼痛，好像快要炸了一样。

但我还是能够看清，一片埋入血色中的那一滴水源。

我需要解渴。

—— 好热。

—— 好热。

我全身都在热得滚烫，四肢发软无力，可唯独那想要啃食美味的心在运转着，逼迫着已至到极限的身躯在行动着。

爬过了一座座难登的坎道，穿过一片片复杂的树林，身体的本能让我依循着月光的指引，找到了水源的所在地。

好碍事。

女人的身体太脆弱了。

少女的身体太薄弱了。

我因此感到愤怒，我因此感到懊恼。

可。————

我又为此感到癫狂，唯有下限低，上限才能有无限的突破可能。

啊...

真的太热了。

太渴了。

不能再去想多余的事情，不能再去维持无意义的理智了。

就听你的了。

去吸血吧...凡缇。

心脏在急速地跳动着，似乎要迫不及待地跑出来自己来找寻新鲜美味的血液那般，我整个身体都已经撑不住了。

性。

金钱。

幸福。

这些我都不想要了。

我只想要血。

我只要血...！

快点给我吧.....！！

踩在了石板路上，意识到自己已经走出森林泥路的我愈发兴奋地环顾着四周，宽敞的庭院，庄严的中世纪建筑物屹立于寒色的月光之下。

我看见了令人讨厌的东西，在这建筑的顶端。

十字架。

好恶心...

好恶心....

好恶心.....

一直往前走着，膝盖发来了拒绝走动的信号，如果再强迫自己向前走一步的话，或许我会倒地不起。

可是假若我没有鲜血的话，我就会死。

不能走跟死的区别，可太大了。

所以我还是在走着，耳边是拼命发出嗡鸣的刺痛，双眼依然是一片猩红，仰天远望的皎月是如此的清澄。

除了，在那其中驻足的十字架。

好难看.....

我好想毁了............

.........

.....

...

一个不注意，疲倦到极点的身体终于抵达了极限，好似木偶忽然间断开了提线，整个人唯有吸血的冲动外，毫无意识地瘫倒在了冰冷的石板路上。

耳闻着利器相互碰撞的响声不断迫近，我不能睁大眼睛去清晰望见。

只能在依稀的模糊当中，看到一位衣着神父装束的男性一次又一次用着手中奇怪的武器刺穿另一名家伙的身姿。

那位被刺穿的，也是一名男性，只不过他的肤色更加惨白，他的双眼更加鲜红，他的声音更加狂妄。

与其说另一个被不断贯穿而后又不断重组的他是怪物，不如讲那位面对如此怪异的情形却依旧面容沉着平静的神父，是一个十足十的，妖怪。

惨白的男人被斩碎成了零散的肉片，而后随即再次重组回原先的姿态，无论再怎么去做都是徒劳的模样，神父仍在保持着不间断的持续性快速打击。

肤色惨白的男人在狂笑着，甚至不屑于攻击地看着白费力气的神父，胜券在握的自信使得他悠哉地举起本应该可以立即给予神父必杀的手心。

他根本就不懂。

就是这一份懈怠的傲慢，杀死了他。

「.....埋葬者，你都..干了什么？！！！！！————————————————————」

面露惊色，恐惧都未能浮出的瞬间，男人便被神父的另一把利剑刺穿了刚好形成的内脏，鲜血似如聚雨般倾下，我朦胧的意识神经更显得瓢泼。

我也要死了。

脸色好沉重。

呼吸好急促。

我也要死了。

爬起了身来。

我也要死了。

整个人扑向了眼前背对着我的神父。

我也要死了，干脆给我点血喝吧！！

在要扑上去的一刹那，朦胧的视野陷入了一片漆黑，四周围安静得令人感到安心。

什么东西都看不见。

吸血的冲动都荡然无存。

我像是一个没有实体的意识，在这片虚无中飘荡。

而也就在那一刻起。

在我的双眸失去画面的那一刻起，内心的深处便传来了声音。

那是熟悉却又陌生的声音，那是温柔却又心碎的声音。

他恍若仍在于我的眼帘，双手仿佛仍就可以触及于他厚实温暖的手心，他是这么说给我听的。

抚摸着我冰冷惨白的面庞，眼角的泪水打湿在我的鼻尖。

他是这么说给我听的。

「能不能，带着我的那份... 一起活下去。」

他明明是在哭，嘴角却在笑。

他太过于幸福，所以在濒死的我也因此有了一丝笑意。

我不应该忘记我对他的承诺。

我不应该..就这么败给自己。

我明明，答应了他。

要把他的那一份也活下去，不是吗？

像是一个人一样，活下去。

双眼重返了光明，世界回归到了原本的色彩。

神父刀架在我的脖子上，而我也为了活下去，拼命地奔跑起来。

先是跌入了草丛，然后又在泥地里摸爬滚打了好一阵子，我心里本想着甩掉他了，可回头一看他仍在身后。

我不能去死。

不是我因为怕死。

而是为了自己答应过的事情。

...我讨厌爽约的、不守信用的家伙。

喘着逐渐紊乱的气息，胸腔传来的一阵刺痛是我快要再次倒下的信号，双腿累到麻木，脑袋痛到昏沉，意识也在游走那般。

我在迷迷糊糊中，仰起了脸庞，透过丰饶的密林之间望见那一轮浩瀚的明月。

然后。

摔倒在了地上。

当我意识到自己倒在地上时，身体已经不能动弹。

影子被那把奇怪的剑扎住了。

「我问你，你为什么要跑。」

身后的神父冷冷地说道。

....理由很简单吧。

如果我不跑的话，我会被你杀掉。

如果我被你杀掉的话。

「我会死....」

他没有回应着我，而我也发现自己强装沉着的身体在害怕到发抖。

神父拔出了深扎在我影子上的剑，而我也觉得自己就要死了，因此选择去闭上眼睛。

动不了。

根本动不了。

我很抱歉...

我很抱歉.....不能遵守与你的约定..

「..对不起.....」

不禁流下了盈眶的泪珠，我不断地重复着，对不起。

对不起他。

对不起他。

对不起他...

自己要死在这了。

一边闭着双眼，一边流着眼泪道歉，我等待着。

死亡的降临。

「来屋里暖暖吧，今晚的天气有点凉呢。」

出乎意料的是，神父在轻叹了一声后，这般说道。

指尖温柔地托起了我的手心，在察觉我已无力走动的时候，毅然决然地决定把我背在了他的身后。

可能是真的太累了，没有再去在意后面会发生什么的我，在一个陌生男人的背上很快地就进入了沉稳的梦乡。

╋

「你是谁...」

少女问道她身旁的“黑”。

「 是可以帮你吃掉孤独的怪物喔。 」

“黑”没有身体，是浑然一体的黑。 若如影子般缥缈的存在，却有着实体似的浑浊庞大，要说是像些什么。

或许真如“黑”自身所讲的那样，是一只怪物。

「吃掉...孤独..？」

「 凡缇很孤独吧。 」

「不，凡缇不孤独..！」

少女拼命地摇头，去试着否认这一点。

而这毅然的态度却令一旁的“黑”开怀大笑，“黑”观望着空旷的四周，除了高耸的密林之外，唯有几处从枝叶密布的树梢下映入的几束光。

静的出奇，没有司空见惯的，本应该清晰可闻的溪水声。

或许这里并未是山谷的缘故，或者这里是现实而不是漫画小说的原因，森林里没有奇妙的邂逅以及让人心旷神怡的向往风光。

森林里，只有寂寥的几声鸟鸣划过头顶的苍穹与树梢，充斥在鼻腔内的泥土腥味与那随处可见的粗壮树干。

散落在脚底的叶片并不多，更多的是缠绕在衣裳的杂草和那些烦人的小型灌木丛。

“黑”朦胧似如薄雾般的身躯重新落回了少女的视野中来，像是准备好了答话般。

「 如果凡缇不孤独的话，我怎么会在这儿呢？ 」

啊...

少女没有再去反驳的余地，仅是捏紧了拽着背包领子的指尖，她垂低头，翩翩长发微荡于沙沙清风之间。

深呼了一口气，少女猛地举起了手中的背包砸向了口吻得意的“黑”，并且大声叫喊道：

「你给我滚开，怪物..！」

知道这根本不会对“黑”有一点儿作用，可少女还是自顾自地使出了力气，将看上去还算是有重量的背包砸了过去，而这也导致了本就稍有虚弱的身子变得更为软弱。

但抛开了“黑”的打扰，少女双眸恶狠狠地撇过来的目光，可谓是分外怀拥凌然之意。

不知是被真心烦到了还是怎样，踏在泥路上的双脚十分用力地踩在了上面。

「 小心点喔，身体太虚弱的话。 可压不住自己的..更何况，今晚有必要是月圆呢。 」

“黑”还是一如既往地说着少女不想去听，也不想去理解与理会的话。 即便是被讨厌了，“黑”的态度也还是如同老父亲般宽容。

「警告你一次，别再跟着我！」

少女头也没回地骂咧道。

「 恕难从命呀... 」

如果此时的“黑”有面目表情的话，想必是无奈的苦笑吧。

就这样，“黑”确实在后来没有再去跟着少女，而少女本人也毫不在意那个谜之生物的存在，可每当太阳愈加西向时，喉咙便愈发觉得干渴，难耐的燥热将大脑化为膨胀的烤炉，双眼火辣辣地迷糊着视线。

要倒下的瘫软感让少女的意识开始感觉到不妥。

应该要倒下才对，可喉咙里传来的阵阵饥渴与脑袋的嗡鸣，肌肤的燥热感都在促使着。

加快脚步吧...——

￭

那是难得的黎明，我从瓦砾堆积的废墟中醒了过来，身体的模样是十年后的样子。

老实说，我自己也不记得自己以前是什么样的了。

可能是肩膀的重量与眼前所望及的景象有着令人值得去在意的差异吧，我感觉自己长高了很多，能背得动的东西也有了很多。

特别是那头长至腰间的飘逸秀发，以前明明是刚过肩那般的触感，现在却笼罩了整个双肩，身上的衣服也没有一件穿着的。

脚下散着的破损衣物，可能就是我醒来前穿着的吧。

一丝不挂的我凝望着映入眼帘的黎明，远方因阳光而重叠的黑影，令我有着莫名的留念之情，不经意之间。

发烫的眼角，流淌过脸颊的余温。

我知道。

自己哭了。

望着这般美丽的重生曙光，我的情感变得复杂起来，哀伤了起来。

也就是从那时起，那个名叫“黑”的黑色怪物，就如我的影子那般形影不离地待着我身旁，我说过要让它离开，而它也很乐意地离开。

但当我都快要去把它忘却的一干二净的时候，它又回来了。

没有变化过的，像是朦胧幻象般的黑色存在。

◆

叽叽。

吱呀。

窗外的微风摇动了未有关紧的木框架，从深沉睡眠中醒来的凡缇悠悠哉哉地睁开了眼睛，在瞳眸由一阵睡意惺忪中看向头顶陌生的天花板时。

一个激灵，整个人近乎大喊了一声，直直地像是跳起来一样，从躺着的姿态变成了坐在床榻上，所幸身上的衣服没有被动过。

「这里...是什么地方..？」

头还是略带有稍微的刺痛，可已不及昨日的痛苦。

说起来。

一旦回忆起那晚，一阵甜腻到几乎令人作呕的恶心感便充溢在身体的各处，每个细胞和神经都在抵抗着。

大脑也在尝试着对自己发出信号，不要再回想起来了。

因那一阵迷糊的恶心感，一大早起来的好血色一下子就被清空了似的，凡缇无力地依傍在身后的墙板上，整个房间的结构样式很普通，却不显得单一。

反而给人一种颇为圣洁的气派，精致的木窗是在如今很少见到的高贵品，若要说以前在哪里见过的话，那么一定是在高档酒店亦或是..

此时，宁静的室外传来一声锒铛的钟响。

「教堂...」

十字架。

神父装束的男人。

还有被刺破心脏的，形象酷似吸血鬼的陌生男性。

「不行...！」

连忙用手捂住快要呕吐的嘴巴，凡缇为了让自己的腹部有点舒适感，弯低了腰。

凌乱的长发垂落在白色的床单上，在总算是缓回来一口气的时候，凡缇慢慢地抬起了头，在准备正视好双眸的目光时。

「早上好，小姐。」

「...嗯，早上..——！！？！」

差点就含糊地答复了过去，凡缇这下子是真的跳下了床，赤裸的双足踩在了踏实的木板上。

「为什么叫我小姐啊....话说回来，这里又，又是哪里！？」

架起了武打的姿势，明明自己那身子虚弱的根本就是一个病人，可少女还是觉得有点气势算死的有尊严些。

仔仔细细地端详了一番门前的女性，七上八下的差不多都打量了一遍。

衣着修女服饰的她，仍旧尚有着几分窈窕的姿色，漠然却有着相当矛盾的慈祥神态，该名女性一旦站在了那儿，就有着莫名的神圣感以及那想要去忏愧的心。

紫色的头发，面容肤色乍一看和本地人无异，可那只是因为她身上这副修女装扮的迷惑罢了。

「你是亚洲人..？」

我冒昧地问了一句，虽然感到很无理，但对方也没有回答自己前一个问题，这好像很正常的，对吧！

修女耿直地点了点头，她并没有察觉到我的不满。

「...你是，这里的修女对吧？」

「是，小姐您可以叫我唯律。」

「唯律吗..欸！等等，我不是什么小姐啊。 你认错人了吧！」

这位名叫唯律的修女貌似很对凡缇的问题感到不理解，在像是很认真地沉着思量过后，本来应是成熟性格的她，却做出格外少女的举动，或者说，她本来就是少女。

「可是那个新来的家伙说过你是小姐来着...」

...新来的家伙是谁？

凡缇很想这么问，可这并不能一时半会儿地说清楚吧。

「不不不，我不是什么小姐啦。」

「那你也不是什么贵客..？」

凡缇点了点头。

而唯律则是深呼吸了一口气，保持着笑颜的容貌消失了。

取而代之的是，那放肆随意的态度。

「早点说嘛..！对不对！走走走，去门外长廊尽头的楼梯下去，有个家伙在那里等你，就这样，拜拜咯~」

撒了撒手，就这么把凌乱的我留在了凌乱的氛围中。

「....」

不知该如何回应，少女决定还是坐回到床上好好去冷静分析一下吧。

可怎知，从醒来的一开始就发现。

房间的宽阔整洁总是让人感到，好像缺少了点东西似的。

低头沉思了一番。

「...我的东西呢？！」

◆

走了好一阵子，这个建立于偏僻山区的修道院结构是真的非常复杂，唯律告诉过我的信息也少的可怜。

当我走到长廊尽头时，有着无数个拐角在等着我。

无奈，只能像是无头苍蝇瞎撞的我，总算是在一处看上去能说得上是有印象的小路中走对了方向，小路旁边是露天的庭院，中央伫立的喷泉池也仅有石坛摆设在那儿，坛中甚至连一滴清水都没有。

杂草丛生，鲜花都没见几朵。

缠绕在三座圣母雕像的藤曼虽有被人打理过，可除此之外，整个庭院都显得十分的荒废。

腿脚迈出的步子走进了光线充足的封闭长廊，脚底踩在石板上的啪嗒声贯彻着回响，右侧的石墙偏高出我肩膀的位置上嵌着琉璃的彩绘。

长廊尽头传来的管风琴乐似若如今早的钟声，有着彻底通透心灵的非凡体验，我并不讨厌教堂里的熏香。

可以说我还算是有点喜欢。

轻轻地踏进了这座神圣庄严的礼拜堂内，摆设在玻璃彩绘下的管风琴在低声吟唱着。

因为教堂的区域位置太过于偏僻，以至于不坐车到外，根本望不见现代的人烟。

故此，礼拜堂内唯有神父一人在前台做着祈祷，我没有去向着神明的心，所以也没有去想要那么麻烦做这些事情。

话是这么说的。

可是稍微的尊敬也是要值得给予的，所以我还是选择了等他做完自己的事情后，再去打扰。

坐在了离他最近的长椅上，我端正了坐姿静心倾听着从男人口中念出的主祷文。

「 Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done on earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses (or debts),  
As we forgive them that trespass against us (or As we forgive our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
The power, and the glory,  
For ever (and ever).  
Amen.   
〖我们在天上之父，

愿人皆尊父名为圣，

愿父国降临，

愿父旨意成就在地，如同成就在天。

我们日用之饮食，求父今日赐与我们。

又求饶恕我们之罪，如我们饶恕得罪我们的人。

保佑我们不受诱惑；拯救我们脱离凶恶。

因为国度、权柄、荣耀，皆属于父，永无穷尽。

阿门。〗 」

◆

意外简短的晨间礼拜结束过后，神父干脆地合上了手中的圣经，转身以柔和的目光看向坐在一旁静得出神的少女。

凡缇一个抖擞，像是忽然间从梦中惊醒那般，环顾着四周。 在意识变得明朗的同时，也认知到自己竟然听着听着就睡过去了。

「抱歉，抱歉..！那个，我..我好像刚刚睡着了呢。」

不好意思地说道，站在少女身边的神父则是不以为然地回予温和的笑脸，不能去直视他的警告在凡缇的心中砰砰直跳。

因为，那太过于温柔。

仿佛一旦对上了一眼，便就会坠入爱河一般。

「我能坐下来吗？恩泽特尔斯小姐。」

「...嗯，等等..？你怎么知道。」

神父不惊不喜地端坐在少女的另一边长椅上，指尖握住的圣经也被放回了前台的木坛上，男人回眸以笑意应答道：

「从你昨晚遗留下的行李中得知的，恩泽特尔斯可谓是历史十分悠久的家族，就这么草草地消失简直可以说得上有点可惜的吧。 瞧，这是你的家人留给你的吧。」

从口袋里顺出一块精致的怀表，神父的装扮与昨夜大不相同。

如若说昨晚的那一袭深沉的黑衣兜帽拥有着窒息的杀意话，那么现如今的这副打扮更可以说像是一位神职人员，简洁干练的黑色僧袍，胸前挂有着闪亮银光的十字架。

那是一块分外让少女思忆起曾经过往的遗留物，虽然只记得个大概模样，自己就好像是从出生开始就是这副鼎盛模样诞生的，可记忆总会留下那么一段小尾巴。

从神父手心中接过这一块暗金色的怀表，里边的指针已不会再去流动，代表着时间的一切都滞留在了齿轮停止运转的那一刹那与瞬间。

抚摸着熟悉的触感和那不应该留存在上边的余温，凡缇出神地望着这块怀表，就连同少女自己本人都不清楚，她就这么呆呆地看着怀表过了接近半个时辰。

而这也是当唯律赶到叫来神父去用早膳时才猛地回过神来的。

「抱歉，一下子就看得出神了呢...对了，神父先生你有捡到我行李的话，能麻烦还给我吗！那些东西对我真的很重要！」

神父止住了唯律要发出来的牢骚话，平静地讲道：

「我没有对于任何教派的信仰之心，来到这里担当神父一职务也是遵从于教会的指示。 而恩泽特尔斯小姐，你对待那些物品唯有感情，却没有记忆。 这不是很矛盾的事情吗？ 我想，你不应该会对他们怀有重要寓意。」

「....或许事实就是如此吧，可是我..！」

一开始就站在二人身后的唯律有点听不入耳亦或是看不下去了，直截了当地挡在了这两个人的眼前，双手叉腰，愤愤地说道：

「该吃早饭了，先吃饱再去说这些吧！」

潇洒地转身，踏着响亮的脚步走上了礼拜堂的阁楼。

唯律飒爽的身影就这么消失在了拐角，而神父也随即起身向着阁楼走去。

「嗯，我能拜托你个事情吗？」

不好意思去拒绝，不管再怎么说，都是他救下了我。

少女决定好后，答复了一声肯定。

「很好，先去用餐吧。」

说完，神父的身影也消失在了拐角。

整座礼拜堂内空荡荡的，只剩下尚未起身的凡缇留在原地注视着手中的怀表。

—— 或许，他是对的。

◆

在后来，我是小跑紧跟着神父悠哉的步调才赶到餐厅的。

原本在我心里设想的是，修道院的用餐地点应该也有布满着神圣之意的地方吧，可万万没想到的是，刚踏入这个家徒四壁的小房间时，我根本是不会想到的。

「阿门。」

「阿门。」

三个人挤在了一个唯有橱柜与简单餐具的小房间里，面前的简陋木桌子上摆了三个盛着粗粮面包的白色盘子。

唯律在虔诚地做完祷告后，率先动起了刀叉，嚎啕大吃了起来在盘子中十分可怜的早餐。

说起来，我刚来的时候只注意到了唯律修女的身材和那亚洲面孔配搭上西洋服饰的异样感，全然不知她留着的是清爽的紫色短发，耳环貌似还是十字架来着。

单看着她这个人的外貌与容颜，怎么样都称得上是比我好看的美女吧。

可为什么呢。

她的言行举止和神态动作都十分的，男性化。

「怎么，饭菜不合胃口么？」

发觉我至今都未有动过手的神父体贴地问道我，而我也微微回予笑意说着很棒，很不错地僵硬握起了刀叉。

实在话...

看着盘子中那简单的面包与蔬菜沙拉，我有预感自己会饿一会儿了。

「话说回来，神父先生说要我帮的..是什么忙？」

吃了一口烤的还算不错的面包，一下子有了食欲的味蕾爽快地大吃了起来。

「等吃完再说。」

神父礼貌地回应道，随后细嚼慢咽地享受起了面包和沙拉。

比起我们两个女人，神父的举止更加优雅和..文明点。

◆

唯律收拾完了餐桌上的东西，而神父也起身准备道别。

「等等，那个..事情呢？」

应该是惊讶于我这番积极的态度，神父平日唯有温和的面容上多了几分确切的情感，他像是沉思了一会儿，随后叫道了一旁的唯律。

「能带恩泽特尔斯小姐去更一下衣吗？」

更衣..？

「更衣..？ 喂，新来的家伙。 你不会又要耍我吧。」

「我可没那么多闲工夫呢。」

神父微微浅笑，转身离开了房间。

而在一旁像是被抛弃的唯律则是一脸的不爽快，不经意之间，我们两个尴尬地对上了眼神。

应该是在向今早失礼的态度抱歉，唯律一下子就又有修女矜持的态度，弯腰行礼。

「不用这么拘谨的啦...」

「不，小姐你是贵客，应当如此。」

说完，唯律便动身带我走出了房间。

一路上她的态度神色都额外的拥有美感，完全不愧于修女的职责。

话是如此，但她这副认真的模样给我的感觉，很奇怪吧。

透过长廊的窗户望向外边的森林，整座修道院和教堂果不其然的，是被树林层层环绕的独立建筑，不单止是要坐车出门了。

看到这一副与世隔绝的奇景，我想即便是坐车出门也估计不会看到多少现代的人烟。

走在我前边的唯律似乎察觉到了我心想的几点，停下脚步的修女回眸礼貌地讲解道：

「这座修道院和教堂确实是建立在深山野林中的，如果要坐车的话，也要有一定的时间才能到临近的小镇。」

「对了...我除了唯律和神父之外。 什么人都没看见耶..」

很自然地接上了话，我侧目互相看向彼此。

「神父是前些日子才派遣来的新人，而我也是在神父来了后才到这里来的。 如果你说原本在这里的其他人都去哪儿的话...很抱歉，答案我并不怎么想说。」

唯律难过地低下了头，好似有意想要去回避这个问题的答案，脸上的哀伤十分显得让人心痛。

但是。

「他们，发生了什么事吗？」

「如果..如果，恩泽特尔斯小姐执意要听的话。」

嗯。 请务必了。

我这股倔强的心态不知是从何起变得如此讨人厌的，我明明并不想要去逼迫唯律做着自己不喜欢的事，可嘴上还是自顾自地说道了坚决的答复。

「...是吗。 好吧，恩泽特尔斯小姐。 原本在这座教堂和修道院的神职人员和修女们，全都被吸血鬼杀死了。」

....吸血鬼..

「满意了吗？」

锐利的视线直戳入我的眼角，现在的我又被可笑的良知谴责到无法抬起头望向唯律的双瞳，只能装作满不在乎的模样依旧注视着窗外的森林。

森林没有意外的景色。

一片令人作呕的绿色。

◆

在交待给了唯律之后，神父慢悠悠地走在了荒废的庭院上。

好几处门窗都上了锁芯，现在这片教区可以说只有他和修女两个活人在，故此有许许多多的，不必要的房间被闲置着，也有些不能去直视擅自闯入的房间被上了锁。

穿过了礼拜堂，又迂回到了修道院的后庭院，这里是一片坟墓。

已经不会有人再来这座教堂购买墓地的草坪上，凄凉的风若如游荡的孤魂般，含冤低吟着。

那是一扇沉重的大门，原先缠绕在上边的铁索被干脆的利爪割裂，散落成细微的铁块。

已经干涸的鲜血残留在了台阶，石墙和那漆黑一片的过道内。

依靠着手中点燃的烛火，神父漫步到了地窖的最底下，一个悬挂在半空中，四周围全是用来囚禁棺材，避免里面的东西打开的银色锁链无精神地断开，垂吊在死气沉沉的天花板上。

身后的玛丽亚画壁中央碎开了一个巨大的窟窿，脚底下全是阴森的白骨与断裂的银色锁链，而破开枷锁的棺材，半开着大门吊挂在头顶。

棺材里面，

什么都没有。

◆

推给了我一件修女服饰，唯律深呼出了一口气，一屁股坐在了木椅子上。

「喏，换上吧。」

「我..我很抱歉刚才的事。」

「刚才的事...？啊，你是说那件事啊。 我没关系的，毕竟人死不能复生。 一昧地去选择逃避而不去面对的话，不就糟透了吗。」

唯律很自然地笑道。

果然，还是这个态度更适合她对于我心中的形象。

虽然相识没到一天，但我还是觉得，她值得我去关注。

◆

脱下了自己身上那套满是泥泞的衬衫长裤，凡缇很是谨慎地听从着身后唯律比较不经心的指导，好不容易的才算把修女服给穿搭了起来。

在松下一口气后，唯律投来稍有狐疑的注视问道：

「我说你啊...」

「..怎么了吗，是我穿的...不合适吗？」

「不，偏要我说几句的话。 那肯定是很适合的喔。」

唯律说的并非是假话，因为凡缇本身就是欧洲人，所以穿着上修女样式的装束打扮一点都不可能会有违和感，甚至可以说得上是完美的契合度。

假若唯律自己不是女生的话，务必会在当场求婚吧。

因为太美了，就连自身性别为女性的唯律也无法太过于直视，所故稍稍偏侧了头部，以斜视的双眼目光来和少女谈话道：

「只是我觉得你很奇怪吧。」

凡缇不解道：

「奇怪..？」

「嗯，比起全都杀死这类的话，你居然更关心我会不会因此感到困扰和难过什么的...啊，也先不说杀死这种稀松平常的，是确切存在于大众目光的事情吧。 就单论吸血鬼这三个字眼，你怎么一点都没有反应呢？」

唯律很不理解地回过偏侧的面颊，双瞳的视线直直地望向在另一个椅子上刚好坐下来的凡缇，就像是在审讯一般，本来在还算封闭的环境空间内，空气就有了些微的燥热感。

可不知为何。

有股寒意在其中蔓延，诞生。

凡缇思虑了半响，她自己并不清楚怎么样才能得到正确的答复。

如果是拿平常的话，应该会拿出自己更关心你之类的话搪塞过去就完事了吧，可唯律不一样，她那双澄澈如明镜的眼瞳不允许少女去说谎和应付了事。

但是如若真要讲出真话来。

自己所说的，所想的哪一句才可谓是真实呢。

自己知道吸血鬼这一事？

还是说，自己已对死人看淡了。

总而言之。

结论就是很简单的事实了，凡缇决定就这么敷衍过去吧。

「比起这些，我觉得更应该关切唯律的心情吧。」

「....我就知道嘛。 恩泽特尔斯小姐你有很多事在瞒着我的感觉耶，就例如一大早还说自己不是小姐什么的，可谁想到呢。 居然是大名鼎鼎的恩泽特尔斯最后一人，你瞧瞧你自己的可信度有多低吧。」

看起来应该瞒不过她了呢...我还是说真话吧..

在凡缇以为自己的信任程度根本是不可能会说出这种话就了事的了，故此打算说出两个事实来的少女正要开口，随即被眼前的另一位少女以柔如似水的微笑堵住了嘴。

「但我相信恩泽特尔斯小姐，不管你这个人有多么糟糕。 你刚才的话，绝对是真心的。」

在一声“好！”过后，唯律准备起身带我去下一个地方。

只是，我觉得自己还是有必要问几句吧。

见凡缇没有动身，唯律疑惑地停在了原地，转过身去看向好似在纠结着什么的少女。

「怎么了吗？」

沉默了一会儿，少女回应道：

「我想知道，关于吸血鬼的事情。」

「吸血鬼...？」

唯律坐了回来，这一回她们二人都在一个长椅上，彼此的呼吸仿佛就在各自的身心内此起彼伏着。

「就是..唯律小姐口中所说的吸血鬼是个什么样的存在？」

「啊，就这个呀。 说给你听也无妨喔，想从那里听起呢。」

「容易让人理解的地方吧！」

凡缇双手一拍，神态严肃地喊道。

而在她身边的唯律则是有点被吓了一跳，往左边挪了几步。

「咳咳..我先问你好了。 恩泽特尔斯小姐，你所想的吸血鬼是什么样的呢？」

..其实我觉得你还是叫我凡缇好一点吧。

少女手抵着下巴，在有了这般想法后，仔细去回忆起自己对于吸血鬼的印象是什么。

像是得出了很让人满意的答案与结论，凡缇也总算是有了点大小姐的知性气质，把托在下巴的手心顺出一个食指并且竖直起来，言道：

「就是怕光，怕十字架，怕洋葱大蒜，会变蝙蝠吸人血的怪物吧。」

「还有一点，你忘了吗？ 恩泽特尔斯小姐。」

「唔，对了..！不老不死，我说的没错吧！」

唯律似乎很满意地点了点头，而后翘起了修女裙摆下的双腿，十字架的耳环在室内微微溜进来的光中闪耀。

「没错，我所说的吸血鬼其实就是和你们熟知的吸血鬼没有两样的存在。 只不过，在我们这里，吸血鬼大概分为两大类。」

..两大类？

「一个是先天性，纯粹的吸血鬼。 也就是生来就是吸血鬼存在的真祖，一个是因为真祖而存在的死徒们。

而成为死徒的要素是被吸血鬼转化，还有就是穷尽魔术之道的魔术师。 但无论是哪两种成为死徒的方式，都极其考究一个人的天赋与体质才能。 如果有个人是万里挑一的天才，那么他便可以在很短的时间进阶为拥有自我意识的吸血鬼，也就是死徒。

只不过，如果不是天才。 单止是优秀一点的话，那么就会在被吸血鬼吸食鲜血死后的数年内，变成腐败的食尸鬼，然后通过补充自己已是糜烂的身躯，成长为下一个阶段。 

活尸体。

每一个阶段都很困难，每一个阶段考验的都是自身的资质与运气。」

「这么可怕的敌人，居然是不老不死的存在...」

在身旁倾听着唯律陈述出来的事实后，凡缇不禁感叹了一句，并且有点感到自己身为人类的微小。

「不对喔，死徒的不老不死是有缺陷的，如果死徒不选择去吸血的话，就会死。 是不完全的不老不死，相对的..有这种敌人的存在，人类也绝对会有应付这类敌人的办法。 你看..！」

唯律转过身来，让我去注意她那十字架的耳环。

「我就是对付这类异端组织的其中一员喔，恩泽特尔斯小姐。 应该说，我和神父都是。 原本在这里的少数人员也是，虽然现在已经全死了就对了。」

解决这类异端的组织成员之一..？

应该是看到了凡缇甚是不理解的神情，唯律接着补充道：

「要对付罪犯，就得有警察。 要对付犯法，就得有法律。 要对付这类的异端存在，就得有我们，也就是把我们聚集来的教会。 我们教会的宗旨就是铲除异端，没有所谓的神明信仰教派一说，其实也不是很对。 毕竟我是真正去信仰天主教的。」

「...关于唯律组织的事，我倒是有点明白了。 可是，你不是说过死徒的不老不死是不完全的吗，那么真祖的呢？ 难道他们就是完全的了？」

「啊...每个吸血鬼都有一个名叫吸血冲动的玩意，就连真祖都不意外。 只要我们人类肚子饿了，就得去找吃的，只要我们人类无聊了，就得去找乐趣玩玩。 而吸血鬼们也不例外，他们一方面是为了维持自己的长生不老而吸血，一方面是单止是为了满足永生不死的无聊感而产生的娱乐罢了。

吸血鬼，是可以为了所谓的无聊而去选择杀人的怪物。

历来有许多真祖败倒在了自己的吸血冲动上，故而堕落，为了满足吸血的娱乐与冲动而造出了大量的死徒，而有些出众的死徒则是从真祖的掌控中摆脱，独自成为一个吸血鬼，并且制造属于自己的下仆，也就是死者。」

不知是从何时起，唯律的瞳眸中已是充溢着怒火，凝重的阴霾笼罩在严肃的神态上，紫发的少女语毕之后，好似不再打算去说些什么，随即站起了身。

「唯律...？」

「这一次杀害他们全部人的吸血鬼，就是那些败给自己吸血冲动的堕落真祖们之一。 像这类恶心的异端，他们根本没有生存在这个世界上的权利。」

落下了这句话后，唯律走出了房门，而身后的凡缇也紧跟随后。

◆

在离开了房间，走在了依旧冷清仅有我与唯律的二人长廊上。

整个修道院的结构是异常的大，且装潢古老，风格色调沉重到令人喘不过气来。

特别是现在，硕大的建筑内只有三个人的今天。

根据先前唯律所述，本来这里有很多人，除了像是她之类的神职人员外还有些被收留来的孤儿们，但现如今。

全都死了。

啪嗒啪嗒。

换上了修女的黑色足靴，我本以为会是高跟之类更为优雅的鞋子来着，可唯律则是不干脆地告诉我，那很碍事。

或许，足靴可能是唯律个人的癖好也说不定呢。

冷清，唯有脚下的靴子塌响整个石制长廊的回音在幽幽传荡于过于空旷死寂的四周，谈完了先前的话题直到现在，我和唯律聊上来的天很少。

应该是我的错觉吧，唯律本人或者并不是如同我所设想的那般阳光，她的背影直至现在都能给我一种分外孤独的感想。

「话说回来，我们现在要去哪儿？」

说是耐不住寂寞，实际上是想要表达自己抱有好意的搭话，希望唯律能听到我想帮助她的声音吧。

「如果那个新来的家伙意思我没有会错的话，你以后得在这里过上一段时间了。」

「...过上一段时间？ 什么意思？」

看了一眼自己现穿着的打扮，实话实说的话，这一身修女服真的很紧而且穿在身上的时候，特别的闷热。 我一开始还在想，这类衣服是这么彰显出那么好的身材的？

现在回过头来，简直就是给自己一巴掌然后喊道，这不当然的吗！

太紧了，以至于走起路来都得拘谨起来。

不得不做出优雅的姿态，我貌似从自己现在的修女装束上，得知了一点自己的将来。

「意思就是说，你要留这儿一段时间，来帮我一起打理杂务。」

停住了像是机械循环作响的高挑步伐，唯律潇洒地转身，双眸是以往那精神凌然的风采，嘴角有着那么一丝得意的坏笑。

看起来，她的精气神可比我好多了。

...知道自己瞎操心后，不由得感到自己是多么的傻。

垂下了双肩，我叹了一口气。

这是因为唯律并未有消极而感到放松和放心呢？ 还是因为以后要花很长一段时间来报答那个家伙救命之恩呢？

实际上，都不是。

或者二者皆是，却不大正确。

「要...要打扫这么，这么大的教区吗！」

我差点就惊讶地直呼出呐喊，这压根就不是人能做的事情吧！

接下来的唯律则是捂着肚子，好似被我逗乐了一般，开怀大笑道：

「难..难道..！难道...！哈哈，难道恩泽特尔斯小姐不能做此类粗活么，要不我去拜托那个新来的家伙给你针线活干干怎么样？ 我想一下啊，丝绸貌似可以有，在这里的话。」

抹去了眼角挤出的笑泪，觉得跟前的我当真了过后，唯律甚是满意地拍了拍自己的胸膛。

「你看我，像不像能干这种事的人？」

「...打扫的事情吗..」

「嗯。」

「那么，唯律小姐你是人吗？」

「你很无理耶，我肯定是人咯。」

她眨了眨诧异的大眼睛。

「那么就对了啊！人怎么可能办得到那种事情嘛！」

「对啊，所以说怎么可能会去做那种事情嘛！」

「...欸？」

我愣在了原地，而唯律接着往下说明道清楚起来。

「因为那件事故后，修道院很多房间都不能用了，甚至是根本不能去了。 就像今早的餐厅，你看很寒酸吧。」

嗯..确实。 我心里这么答复道。

「其实原来的餐厅在东侧大厅，特别豪华呢。 当然，我也没怎么去过。 一般像是去那种地方的，也就是现在那个新来神父吧。 所以说，我们要打扫的房间很少而已，也就我们平常用的这几个罢了。」

看我还是有点不情愿的娇气模样，像是觉得自己也其实是个小孩子啊，唯律同时也摆出了大小姐的傲娇姿态，就差满地打滚哭闹几声了。

「哼...！我刚刚啊，就改主意了。」

「改什么主意呢？」

「我很生气，我果然还是对你感到很生气。 所以说啊，就当补偿我，关爱我一下的人情冷暖吧，来和我一起打理吧！」

像是在说真心话一样，真诚的目光让我再也无处遁形与闪躲。

看起来，唯有答应了呢。

只不过。

「我有一个请求，以后别叫我恩泽特尔斯小姐啦。 叫我凡缇，能不？」

「小意思而已啦，凡缇。」

应该早就准备好以后这么叫了，唯律轻轻松松的就答应了这个看上去很无所谓的请求，我也不清楚自己到底在干嘛，可从窗户中映出的倒影，里面的我居然是在微笑吗？

难得的事情呢...

边这么想，边跟在了先行一步的唯律身后。

╳ 幕二 ╳

西侧至到东侧的门廊，这就是我们现如今的基本活动范围。

很显眼的区域划分，如果不是有意而为之，也不会有人会傻到会分辨不出西侧和东侧的差别，简单来概括的话。

西侧是较为翻新过的区域，礼拜堂以及客房教区最主要的地段就都在西侧，其实原本的最初，东侧才是这片教区主要划分区块，可不知为何，东侧直到现在都未有完善。

很多地方都是破破烂烂，残旧的门廊与破开的窗户，即使是在我们来之前的职务人员都基本不会去太靠近东侧。

但我说过的吧。

东侧原本的设计是这片教区的中心，教堂当今的位置是可以说是后门的意思。

因此，许多辉煌显赫的设计概念蓝图都沉淀在早已是无人问津的东侧黑暗中，现在估计再如何的光鲜亮丽，在如今的当下也仅剩下如雪厚的灰尘了吧。

再怎么说...

东侧也并不大允许给人一种爽快感，我很讨厌那边。

不单止是那边临近于郊区坟场，作为神职的本身，我自己是不会去害怕所谓的孤魂冤鬼的，毕竟从根本上来讲，那些所谓的鬼魂只是人类在死后残存下来的执念纪录带罢了。

把纪录带清除的方式，比起得道高僧的超度洗礼，我更喜欢用快刀斩乱麻的形式干脆地了结，这不单是给我一个交代，也是给那些留在现世，已然不会再回来的他们，给一个爽快的了断。

他们不应该留在这里。

我每次都这么跟自己说，每次下手之前，我都强忍着属于自己的情感。

因为我害怕，如果又一次没有下手的话。

会不会再多死一个人？

是啊...

走在了东侧寂寥的大厅，散落的破损窗帘如同已死之人的巨大婚纱，无可望透的混沌前方是一片漆黑，当名为光亮的照明钻进大厅宽阔两侧的玻璃时，我看见了在其中站立的身影。

沉稳干练的黑色僧袍，赤红的秀发两鬓沾有着间隙的灰白，双眼明明没有一丝哀伤之意，却无处不再浮露创伤的血迹。

我还是无法去直视这个表里不一的家伙，即便他是我现如今的上属，我也还是..不能去忍受这般自欺欺人的折磨。

他根本就不是正常人。

没有正常人会如此痛恨自己。

我发誓，自己总有一天要与他为敌。

向前走了一步，脚底下的地板满是尘埃的余烬，深呼吸一口气的话，怕不是满是尘土。

微弱的降下呼吸节奏，我挑起了眉梢问道：

「你要干嘛？」

「她的事情，你都安排妥当了吗？」

「啊..凡缇的事情，我基本都教了她半点了。」

你可别说，一位大小姐居然会在清洁打扫和各种形形色色的杂物中做的如此亮眼杰出，真愧是可敬至极啊。

当然，这一番心里话我并没有向他说出来，因为我实在不想和他搞好关系。

话说到这里，我一直以来都在衣袖下暗中藏着一把利刃，虽然我觉得这并无大用，可哪怕真打起来，吃亏的总该是我。

他的瞳眸间混着不可名状的情感，本该是鲜艳，给人一种活力志气十足的赤红秀发却有了好几处大面积的苍白，以至于如今的他虽保留着尚存青年芳龄的容貌，其内心与面色神态的表现则是..

像一个死人一样。

我没有去打听过他的事迹，估摸十有八九也不会是那种感到高兴的事情吧。

心里糟糕的事情已经够多了，我也该给自己省省心了。

「她做的来吗？」

那个家伙靠前了一步，声音在空旷的东侧大厅内回荡。

「啊，她还算干的不错。」

他好似很满意地点了点头，随即便把我叫了回去。

「喂...！这算什么意思，你带我来那么远的地方，就跟我说这些事情吗？」

一如既往地微笑，皮笑肉不笑的寒意彻底渗入我的骨髓，不知何时起，如豆大的冷汗划过我的面颊。

我很生气，不单止是自己像是个傻子一样被他叫来叫去的，还有一点。

他丝毫没有作为神职人员的信仰之心，虽说那个家伙所在的组织本来就是一群难以理解的人类怪物，可口头上知道的很清楚，心里也很明白，但就是不爽快。

跟吸血鬼毫无二异的他，我根本不会再去接近一次了。

就当是最后一次谈话，我本来是想说的更明白点，跟他说的更清楚点，能不能以后不要再去做没必要的事情。

你让我感到恶心之类的话。

可我，没在这里说出口。

他也什么都没有给我传达，这种扯家常的、像是下人汇报给上级的态度，让本来就打算在此断绝关系的我感到甚是不悦。

我知道自己很无理，我知道自己很胡闹，可我不能允许，自己为因此而与他一样，坠落下去。

「好啊..你没有事情打算跟我讲，我却有呢。」

「不，我想唯律小姐你是没注意到啊。」

没注意到...？

他点了点头，示意我环顾这片沉积着满天尘埃的大厅。

「这些都是混沌的因子，如果是个正常人待在这里的话，会死。」

—— 会死。

「混沌的因子...」

「对，混沌的因子其实就是等同于现在的核辐射一样的东西，只不过前者更加纯粹的致命，后者则是慢性的折磨而导致最后的痛不欲生。 东侧门廊外的每一处角落，都散播着属于“ ”的血液因子，而那些血液因子，就是名为混沌的颗粒化身。 那是一种足以致死的，绝对性的病毒。」

「.....」

我霎时间哑口无言，对于“ ”的事实，我居然无知到这个地步。

「那我为什么..还会活着。」

「或许是因为你那特殊的圣裹布吧。」

语毕，他便擦过我的左肩，离开了这座漂浮着致死病菌的大厅，我望着自己缠绕着绷带的左手，那一阵残留的痛觉依旧在脑海间挥之不去。

我..很想就此忘掉那个事实。

◆

「“ ”是什么...？」

「就是那个逃出来的堕落真祖，虽然说他的力量因为数百年的封印和前人消磨已是大不如前了，特别是在那晚，给予了他致命一击后。 彻底死绝的吸血鬼、留下的一种诅咒吧。」

我和刚忙完今天要做的家务活，而后回到房间里来的凡缇打了声招呼，便开始准备向她警告千万不要踏进东侧的任何地方。

哪怕是东侧门廊被那个家伙说是安全的地方也不能去，毕竟他居然心大到会让我直接去可以绝对致死的地方，还一脸毫不动容。

太不可信了。

想要发出牢骚，可理智却令我冷静了少许，只能暂且抓挠着无辜的白色枕头了。

端起烛台，凡缇点燃了另一根蜡烛，整个小小的卧室也算是充满了温馨饱和的暖色光线。

烛火映射在了她的脸上，凡缇的面色显出一副难堪的苦恼。

尚且还算是关心她的这一点，我带着体贴她的心态问了一句。

「怎么了？」

「血液因子...不，我应该说是混沌的颗粒吗....？抱歉，我有点搞不懂这些东西，还有的就是，你说的诅咒是怎么一回事，跟这些是一个关系吗？」

少女沉思了半响，抬起头对向我的视线，翩翩长发顺滑地垂帘于她的玉肩。

「说实在话，我也搞不太清楚呢.. 关于“ ”的情报，我掌握的也不多，大概知道的是，他是一个拥有强悍自愈力的堕落真祖，而他转化的死者，有些甚至是高阶死徒都有着异于平常者的自我意识与对鲜血的强烈渴望。 那已经不可以算是冲动了，完完全全是依靠着吸血活着的，纯粹的吸血种。

但即便如此，“ ”他还是会死。 怎么说呢，教会称他的名号为始乱。 是一个全身浑然于混沌，混乱一词而成的家伙。 因为他的鲜血是浑浊的，是混乱的，所故才会如此羡慕他人鲜红靓丽的血液。

...啊，可能听起来有点扯淡吧。 这只能算是奇谈，过耳异闻罢了，可别当真喔。 反正他在死前留下的，在死后未能及时给稀释走的血液就会变成如今致命的病菌，是一种融入空气，却只能停滞在始终的固体...额，固定气流？？？」

我自己都不知道自己在胡说八道些什么，很没有底气的我在干脆点给自己划下了一个句号后，整个人倒头趴在了床上。

双眼注视着烛火点亮的天花板，卧室的整体感观中规中矩吧，至少没有简陋到不可理喻，说实在话，既然都来到这种深山野林，自己到底还能去期待什么高科技现代呢。

我的故乡吗...

啊，真的好远啊。

「总而言之，你千万不能去东侧的任何一个地方。」

我把头埋进枕头里，累软掉的身体已是不允许我再坐起来。

「任何地方都不可以？」

「嗯，任何地方都不可以，就这样。」

一个漂亮的侧翻身，我盖上了被子渐渐地在凡缇的小动静下沉入了梦乡。

她在后面替我吹灭了蜡烛，窗外皎洁明亮的蓝色月光像是欲与我共舞一场的精灵，温柔地坐落于我的床前。

◆

清晨第一缕的阳光宛若飘零的丝帘，轻柔地渐入至逐步明亮的礼拜堂。

琉璃的彩绘，栩栩如生的鲜艳壁画，管风琴在奏起的刹那间，整座堂内弥漫着飘香。

神父如同昨日那般，衣着沉稳的僧袍，手握着圣经。

头低着，在我的耳边传递神的旨意与声音。

我今天早上起来的很早，应该是没有做太多噩梦的缘故。

所以来到这里，心里也想绝对不会有人吧，可殊不知神父早早地就在这里准备好了一切，礼拜堂内仿佛没有度过夜晚的寂寥，便迎来了破晓的黎明。

由中央映出的五彩光线，似如缤纷的落花，在我的肩上停留。

已经换好紧致的修女服饰，我坐在了昨日清早的长椅上。

「有事吗？」

「欸...我是打扰到你了？」

「不。 我说过的吧，我对待神明完全没有信仰之心，只是装样子罢了。」

「那么...为什么你会。」

我不知自己说的话对不对，所以把后头你为什么会当神父的话给吞了下去。

「看起来恩泽特尔斯小姐记性不大好呢，我现在的职务是教会拜托我的。 原本的我，是杀手喔。」

「杀手....？」

神父微微轻笑，点了点头。

「来，说你的事情吧。 今早又是何事呢？」

「那个...昨天是唯律说有人要找我来着。 可在我了解情况后，整个教堂里貌似只有我和唯律还有神父你了呢....」

我尴尬地干笑道。

「原来，你是问我昨天找你有何事吗？」

「嗯，昨天没有说清楚是我的错。」

我很认真地行了一个礼，并且抱歉道。

「你真是很容易就道歉的孩子啊...」

「是吗..」

放下了手心中轻微拿稳的圣经，神父的左肩似乎是有点行动不便的样子，很是艰难地挪动着，但尽管如此这位男人的脸上却仍是未有一丝疼痛的阴霾，两边的瞳眸有单只眼角略带有明显的伤痕。

不紧不慢的悠闲态度，神父这一回并没有选择像上次那样坐在另一边的长椅上，站在了偏靠着左侧的圣母雕像旁边，像是聆听忏悔者的心声那般，他那双不禁使人感到心寒的视线望向了我。

对的。

我不应该想起来的，但同时。

我也不应该忘记的。

那是一个满是鲜艳血色的寒夜，我在无凌冽的狂风，我在无瘆人体肤的寒冷下，发抖，害怕，发出了颤栗。

浑身都在发热，喉咙在滚烫，饥渴难耐的口腔一直在反复吞咽着黏稠的唾沫，我的神经就像是在为了本能服务，明明四肢在敲响着即将要瓦解的悲鸣，明明大脑的嗡鸣刺痛一直在缠绕着我意识模糊的耳畔。

但那一晚上。

我敢肯定自己是绝对清醒的，比任何时候，任何时刻，都要清醒。

我敢肯定自己，唯有独一无二的目标。

那就是吸血。

我想要血.....

「我..」

「昨日我想要找你来的事，只是单纯的想问恩泽特尔斯小姐，那么一个简单的问题。」

...我。

又是那种恶心的反胃感，胃液在翻腾着，心脏在剧烈的膨胀急速跳动着，似乎就要从我的耳朵里蹦出来一样。

我哈着难耐的热气，彩绘的十字窗其中央所映射出的光线刺痛着我目眩的眼眸，我开始有点像是昨天那样了。

双手紧握着由口袋中顺出的怀表，神父貌似没有注意到吗，还是说，他很清楚我的状况，口吻一如既往地冷静，平淡地说道：

「你有想过，吸血吗？」

.....

教堂顶端的沉闷钟声响彻了四周环绕着的森林，沉寂的黎明在那一锒铛的敲响之下，如惊弓的群鸟划过了昏昏沉沉的清晨薄雾。

云缭起的修道院，数只歇息着脚跟的白鸽振荡起双翼，朝着远方的黎明进发。

我的耳边，被这一阵吵闹的钟声给烦扰到了。

嘀嗒。

嘀嗒。

在我想要就这么扑向他的脖子，狠狠吸上一口的时候，手上的怀表仿佛又在运作着那般，齿轮更替着彼此，互相转动的金属声以及指针嘀嗒嘀嗒地伴随着时间转圈的声响。

我停了下来。

心脏渐渐平息了躁动，喉咙也变得单纯的很渴罢了。

呆滞地望着依旧如故的神父，我很是为难的，想要站起来致歉道。

「抱歉...我..」

「恩泽特尔斯小姐，我昨天想找你的事情是想要问你一句，这个背包是你在那晚遗留下来的吗？」

话音刚落，神父说出了和刚才完全不一致的问题，从雕像的背后拿出了我确实不见已是多时的粉色背包。

刚刚那是幻觉吗？

还是说他问了两遍，亦或是..他准备了两个问题？

不管怎么样，我都无法去继续想那一场如噩梦般的残像了。

使劲的摇摆着脑袋，我用今早还算冰冷的掌心拍了拍迷糊的脸颊，双眼在瞪直了一番过后，清楚地七上八下的打量了一会儿。

「是我的行李！谢谢神父..！」

在我伸出手，想要去拿回来的时候，神父则把背包往自己手里一放，平静地笑道：

「既然如此，你就有很好的一笔债可以给我算清了吧。」

.....啊？

我第一次发现了，他也有像是人的一面。

◆

大概收拾好了行李，凡缇和唯律走在了前往教堂外边的门廊，身旁左右两侧的墙壁上，皆是形形色色的教宗神话寓言，宛如连绵不断的历史汪洋，雕刻细腻的壁画如同鲜活在世的图形影像，以生命中最为闪耀的身姿停留在了这短短的门廊路上。

说是如此，但实际上对于这类壁画的看法，唯律则是并不很轻率。

或者说，壁画仅仅是壁画而已的、给了一旁比较热爱这类古香古色的凡缇泼了一大桶冷水，还是透彻全身的那种。

无奈地苦笑着，凡缇耸了耸肩。

二人踏在门廊石板路上的足靴声回荡在仅是有几根蜡烛台摆放的宽长过道，在不远处的尽头，明亮的户外视线似如璀璨的曙光烈阳般，有些微灼烧着忽然从光线昏暗的门廊中走出来的少女们。

半抬起手，凡缇注意到了身旁的唯律一脸很是不爽地凝视着跟前站直身板，神态面容惬意悠然，好似不问车内杂事的圣人般，一副无辜脸的无关人士似的，神父。

从事实上来讲。

「喂，什么是教内物资不足啊。 什么叫做食物短缺和粮食供应不良好啊喂！还有啊，到底什么算是，教内组织运营已是极其困难啊！ 我敢打包票，你是不是又自己胡乱拿些东西净整些乱七八糟的无用功啊！」

￭

一大清早，就有噩耗传来我的耳边。

「你说什么？！」

半梦半醒的我被早早醒来去做早饭的凡缇给叫醒，本来我以为是来叫我去吃早餐的，可一睁开眼，哪怕是睡得再迷糊，也绝对不可能会看错。

凡缇面容苦涩难堪，嘴角的笑意十分勉强特别使人感到心灵不安。

我压抑着最可怕的预感，微笑着对她打了招呼，像是稀松平常那般问着今天早饭是什么的时候，完全。

没有出乎我意料。

「那个...神父说，我们的物资见底了..」

你能别笑了么...

我沉重地将双手放在了凡缇的肩上，我都可以望见，那个可恨的家伙露出一副圣贤模样，说出与恶魔无异的诅咒。

「所以呢...」

我垂低着头，打算再挣扎一下，可怎料。

「...请听我说完，那个..他说因为多加了一个人，所以现在的教会运营有点...极其困难。」

「啊..是吗。」

我晃晃悠悠地倒回了床上，窗外的晨光格外刺眼，恍惚让我的头痛到炸裂。

◆

「才怪耶...！————」

我根本是不可能会相信这些鬼话的，绝对是因为这个家伙，又拿什么洋葱混合大蒜造出来的退魔药剂，然后又拿乱七八糟的东西做了一点都没有用的实验才导致现在我们要出门的！

「稍安勿躁，你看恩泽特尔斯小姐不是很高兴要出门吗？」

他一脸微笑，明明应该早就和他断绝关系来往的我，还是向身旁边瞅了一眼。

凡缇为难的附和着，像是被绑架了一样。

被绑架了能不能眨眨眼啊。

「那为什么你不去啊..！」

「因为我是神父喔。」

「你才知道你是神父吗！」

「冷静点，我已经准备好去镇上的交通工具了。 至少不用等特别长时间的大巴，也算是一个我给你们的补偿吧。」

他轻轻推开了我的双手，在不知不觉中我竟然把自己的手给搭在了他的身上，真是够恶心的..

「...走吧，凡缇。 没有必要和这类人生气！」

「嗯嗯...」

挠了挠头发，凡缇百般无奈地叹出了一口气，随后跟上了我踏前去的步子，一齐并肩地穿过了庭院前边的铁门。

黑色的豪华轿车正在门前等候着。

光从这辆黑色轿车的外形外观设计来看，那个让人讨厌的家伙确实还算是做了一件不怎么让人讨厌的事情，至少他从车辆的选择上有心了。

德产的敞篷式豪华轿车，一般应该是这种样式的。

可应该是有关于那个家伙的要求，敞篷没了，取而代之的富贵却不显奢侈的低调奢华，站在车前的老绅士也是一表人才的风貌，两鬓的白发以及稍有年迈岁月的皱纹。

说句实在话，我对于有辆车来带我们去镇上的结果是十分满意的。

毕竟从根本上来讲，我也不算是特别爱好呆在这深山野林的阴森教院之人，虽然也去过几次镇上，镇上的风光也跟平常在新闻报刊上见着的欧洲中世纪古典风华无一点差异吧。

但总的来说，印象不差就对了。

「尊贵的来宾，吾名：菲列迈尔.德罗伊鲁安斯。」

老绅士见我和凡缇的到来，特别恭敬的作了一典雅仪礼来相待。

微微弯下腰，恭迎我和凡缇进入车内，打开了车门。

就这样，望着身后的教堂逐渐埋没入森林的高山帽子中，我可以知道自己已经是在前往小镇的山路上了。

百无聊赖地注视着窗外，因那千篇一律的树林，树林还有树林而感到风景乏味无趣，我打了呵欠后，便准备就此躺下来。

车内的空间还算是宽敞一说，要一个年近二十三岁芳龄的我躺下歇息一会儿也并不是问题，可身旁也还有凡缇呢，至少不应该这么无礼的去霸占那么多没必要的位置。

故此我想了想还是坐直了身板，无奈地靠回了椅背上。

应该是怕车内的气氛太过于沉闷，老绅士扯起了带有乡下口音的德语，问候到了我们，也表明了最近镇子上的情况。

起初那些平淡的问候、老生常谈的话题，我都很敷衍却还是出于礼貌地多多少少回应了几句，而凡缇也是有点心不在焉地跟我一样附和道。

但是，我本以为镇子上的情况不就多了几个数的游客，亦或是那些烂大街的家常事之时。 老绅士却是意外的严肃，慈蔼的面容有了几分阴霾。

「你们教堂的人有没有听说，最近镇子上死伤事件多了好几起呢。」

「死伤事件...？这一般都是警察那边管的事情吧，我们教会还真没有去在意过啊。」

我有点感兴趣地答复道。

「啊...确实。 你们不应该会知道这些犯罪琐事吧，毕竟都这个年头了。 死人已经不是什么稀奇事了吧，就算是在我们这种偏僻的小镇。 可这一次有点不同..据镇子上的人说，这一次事件的始作俑者是吸血鬼。」

拐下了一个弯道，我可以依稀从树丛间隙中望见小镇的屋檐轮廓，但这已不让我感到新奇与注意，反而是关于老绅士所陈述的，关于吸血鬼的事，令我颇为在意。

「...吸血鬼吗，这不可能的吧。」

为了避免不必要的慌张，我含糊地应和了过去。

「我也希望是不可能的事情呢，可最近镇子里不要说是晚上人少了，就连白天都见不到人影。 你瞧那要举办的老典礼盛宴，基本就没有人出户参加。 大家伙都被吸血鬼这个词吓得人心惶惶，特别是那些死伤事件的受害者，一不就是全身血液被抽干一样，二就是身体扭曲到根本不是人类所为，再三。

有些地方只留下了一滩血，而那个失踪的人再也不会出现了。 啊...除了半夜吧，我真的很希望是不可能的事情呢。

你说修女小姐，天上的主会保佑我们吗？」

谈话的最后，老绅士用分外虔诚的嗓音，忍着害怕的震颤微弱地问了一句。

是啊..我也想，天上的主会保佑我们吗？

「天上的主与夫皆会祝福于我们，无论大小事，无论信仰与否。 主一定会保佑我们的。」

凡缇自然地微笑道，比起一旁的我，她确实更像是个神职人员。

「啊...谢谢..谢谢主。」

像是松了一口气，老绅士如果不是背对着我，我估计能看见他那如释负重的热泪吧。

「哪天，我能带我的儿子来教会里一趟吗。 毕竟有些时日没去了，这一回因为工作关系，也没带上我们家的小孩。 哎呀...科顿这个小家伙..哦！抱歉，说远了。 谈自己家里事很无礼的吧，就快到了镇上了，接下来就播点我爱的老歌吧。」

我和凡缇都没有来得及回应他的态度，老绅士随即利索地播放起了八九十年代的德国歌谣，那是一阵可以悠然似如乡音的乐曲。

◆

来到了镇子的南边集市大门，老绅士说会在较晚的时候回到这里送我们回去，虽然我和唯律小姐百般言劝，说已心领你的好意，不用再麻烦什么的，结果没想到他老人家还是很固执地要送我们一程，说是夜晚的路上不安全。

说起来...我在车上的时候因为今早的问题有点犯迷糊，整个人除了在最后那点音乐中回过那么些微的精气神之外，根本就像是在睡一个朦胧，却又清醒的觉一样难受。

大概也听进去了一点儿，好像是说这个镇子上最近有吸血鬼伤人的事件，而且近来无论黑天还是白天，以往热闹的小镇里已很少见着出门悠哉的人烟。

除非是要迫于生计的小贩，估计真的不会有人露面了吧。

「真的和老人家说的一样啊...」

环顾着欧洲中世纪的风格建筑，在石路搭建的街道以及浪漫房屋庭下的拐角小巷里，都未见到超过一个手掌心的人迹。

就像老人家所讲的那般，这里就像是被极度的恐惧所笼罩的死城。

再如何美好的建筑与情调，都被这股瘆人的气氛给扫去一干二净。

「...以前可不是这样的。」

唯律小声的嘀咕了一句，而我也正好想要去确认一下，这里所谓的吸血鬼是真的存在吗？

听闻到我的疑问，唯律顺出了手心的食指放入唇角的一边细微咬了一下，像是很烦恼般牢骚了一声。

「希望不是吧...」

「也就是说，唯律小姐你也不敢确定吗？」

我本以为唯律也是不能肯定这个事实，结果没想到她却很坚决的摇摇头。

「不，是不希望去确定。」

...不希望？

走在了人烟稀少的街道上，明明还尚是中午的大好时光，行人却真的意外稀少。

「没有人会想要把残酷的真相当作事实的，即便是真相...但是嘛，人类不就是最会擅长去选择逃避最糟糕一面的家伙不是吗。 我想这一次的事件，十有八九不离十了啊.....」

推开了面前的店门，唯律在如此讲道后，像是更加不愉快般地踏进了光线昏暗的楼梯间，而我也跟在其身后。

会逃避最真实的残酷结果吗。

◆

进入到店内的二人，一眼便将那杂乱无章的店内陈设给挤在了烦心的眼底，唯律似乎有点放松回了原样，因为这里还是一如既往的没有一丝变化。

一如既往的糟糕。

而凡缇则是有点无奈的微笑着，苦闷地望向如同从废墟中苏醒的吸血鬼般，一头染成漆黑的邋遢长发，脸色是欧洲人的面孔。

该名男子，是唯律至到这个教会以来，一个算是靠谱的物资补给伙伴，据说他的路子很广，不单止是做这类的，就连其他方面都有很广泛的涉及。

「别看他这么邋遢的样子喔，本人可是能从彷徨海里跑出来的头号大混子魔术师呢。」

「....从彷徨海里跑出来的？」

凡缇的世家也是魔术师家族，所故对于魔术的一事是更胜于对吸血鬼教会的一知半解。

从一堆像是废品中艰难脱出身子的黑发男性，苦笑地挠了挠头，随手捡起了像是为这瓶东西才深入废墟火海般的药剂。

「别这么说我嘛，我也有老老实实地去干活的喔。 你看我能活到今天，可多亏了是你唯律圣女的赐福啊！」

「别给我说些肉麻话了，罗亚！ 赶紧把东西都给我准备好，然后就给我利索地离开我的视线！」

唯律随处找了一处尚且能称得上是地方的地方坐了下手，双手放在胸前，左脚粗暴地翘起在桌上，一点都没有修女的半分模样，但就很像她本人吧。

一旁的凡缇表示了抱歉的小小意思，然后也跟着唯律找了一个坐了下来。

是第一次来，却一点都没有生疏的感觉，凡缇好似从孩提那会儿起就来过这里。

甚至那些在顶上堆积的箱子是什么格式都记得还算清楚。

以前那么多事情都记不清，为什么这么点鸡毛蒜皮还记得呢...

对自己很无语，凡缇垂头丧气地低下了脑袋。

「哟，是新来的修女小姐呀。 叫什么名字呢？」

因为已经很清楚教会只要他去干什么，罗亚干起活来还算是勤快而且不拖泥带水，但口头上的滑稽仍是不减、在向着有点可爱的恩泽特尔斯大小姐亲切地问候道。

「叫你喔。」

唯律提醒了一声有点心不在焉的凡缇，从这小反应来看，唯律可以说是从车上就开始关注凡缇了吧，毕竟少女这一整日都好似不在状态一样，难免会让人担心起来。

「啊...我吗？」

「嗯..算了，没事了。」

偷偷看了一眼在一堆杂物中摔倒的罗亚，唯律觉得也没必要再接下去这个无聊的搭讪，所幸就此跳过吧。

只是。

「今天不舒服吗？不舒服的话，我可以陪你回去一趟待会自己再来。 这个家伙要准备的东西得花上一天喔。」

唯律放下翘起的左脚说道。

「不用，现在这个镇上不是有点不安全吗。 我可不能放心唯律小姐呀..」

「傻瓜，比起这些莫须有的。 你更应该关心自己才对啊，你连自己都不关心，怎么可能会变好呢。 如果真不舒服就得说出来，别憋着了。」

...一直以来，我都没有关心过自己吗..

垂低的面庞，侧脸的容貌被过肩的长发虚掩，凡缇微微于嘴角泛起苦涩的笑颜，双手捏紧着一直都带在身上的怀表。

是因为一直都不关心自己，才会变成如今的模样吗..如果是这样的话，那就太好了....如果真就那么简单的话..

「....凡缇？你有在听吗。」

似乎是了些微的感应，唯律仿佛能感受到从少女心中透露出来的悲伤，脸颊的眉毛苦闷地皱起，同情的感伤让唯律不由得抿紧了唇角。

她好像自己啊.. ——————

「我基本都搞定了，你们这边没什么问题吧？」

罗亚再次的崛起，摸了一脖子的汗，赤色的眼瞳停落在顿然间沉溺于哀伤情感的二人脸上，此刻窗外的阳光宛如沉沦于黑夜的西落，人烟稀少的街角小镇上，很多小摊都早早的打样收摊。

明明未至到深夜，却犹如月半夜深般寂静。

「如果什么都在意的话，可永远都打不起精神来咯。」

罗亚依旧像往常般，而神色却更为平静，赤瞳所流露的情感是如流水般柔和。

「这我们都知道，只是在..」

「只是在说些小事情罢了。」

凡缇抬起头来笑道。

「啊，小事情吗？如果是谈论回家的话，都快一点喔。 货物物资我明天自己会送到的，但即便是你们，也不可能会在这个小镇的夜晚上放肆走动的。」

突然间语调冷了下来，男人的双眸转向了已无一位行人的小镇街道，赤红的眼瞳似如其中唯一的烈阳般，散发着不详的余辉。

◆

吸血鬼。

扭曲的怪异尸体。

被抽干血液的干瘪死尸。

唯有一滩血迹的失踪人口。

吸血鬼。

这完完全全地，像是在挑衅。

今天算他说的话还算有点道理，如果趁着天色未暗早早回去也无妨。

毕竟他说过会明天亲自送上门的，罗亚这个人是很糟糕，但不至于没有诚信。

「走快点吧，要赶不上那一班巴士了。」

我催促着身后的凡缇，从今早开始起，她的脸色就十分的不景气，甚至是苍白无血色，特别令人心疼。

所以我也没再好去催促她那微弱的脚步，就这么慢悠悠地走在了街上。

太阳见不着，天空是滚动的阴云。

沉闷的雷声伴随着划过阴沉的闪电，雨滴如同降下的冰霜般打落在了我的肩头。

「下雨了...？」

凡缇仍旧没有再去回话，带着她稍微躲进了无人营业的店铺屋檐下，身上的衣物多多少少都沾湿了几点雨水。

「你还好吧？」

「唯律小姐，我能感觉到他们就在附近。」

凡缇艰难地抬起了一直压低的面庞，像是发烧般滚烫着的眼角用力地凝视着大雨中央站立着的人影。

有点些微的驼背却仍旧有着高雅的风貌，身边有两只张牙舞爪的野狼在虎视眈眈地注视着我和凡缇。

其实我早就应该发现了。

他就在我们附近。

「退下来...」

我把凡缇往身后靠去，双眼紧紧地盯着雨中已然不为人的，死者。

踏前了一步。

伴随其左右的野狼狂妄地露出獠牙，嗜血般咆哮着。

雨水沾湿了西服裤脚，全身都浸透在冰冷的雨击拍打中，踏前了一步。

脖子处是被咬烂到血肉模糊的经脉管道，脸色如死人般，不，他就是死人。

手脚冰凉苍白，唯有嘴唇在凶狠地，仅存下吸血执念的张开尖齿。

踏前了一步。

他的脚步声盖过了雨滴在我顶上的屋檐所传来的啪嗒声响，目中无人的野狼以一副高高在上的姿态凶露着尖锐的獠牙，似如踩碎积水般震荡着波光粼粼的地面，街上除了我和凡缇外，没有一个活人。

不单止是一个。

踏前了一步。

踏前了一步。

踏前了一步。

踏前了一步。

踏前了一步......——————

是数不清的死者，以及环绕在他们身旁的吸血鬼使魔。

呼出了一口沉重的叹息，我没有在发颤，也没有在发抖，平和地举起了格斗架势，稍稍撕开了有些碍事的裙角。

双眼凌厉地专注着每一位踏着缓慢脚步的死人，有些家伙缺少了内脏，胸前空无一物的一个窟窿，有些家伙左肩又或是右肩被压断，整个人缺失了平衡倒下又站起来。

就像是一群肮脏丑陋的怪物。

只为了单纯的鲜血而行走着。

这些属于死亡的下仆，甚至都不配叫做吸血鬼。

只是单纯的，要血的畸形罢了。

「...呼。」

雨声很吵，他们徐徐踏来的脚步声也很吵，还有好几只的野狼不断在践踏着路面的积水，发出令人恼火的动静。

是看不起我们？

哼..

真是自大呢。

扑了上来，没有双手的死者就这么以前胸踏空的姿势扑倒了过来，嘴巴张开露出牙齿想要吸食我的血液。

太恶心了。

你虽然没有比那个家伙更恶心，但已经不允许你在我面前晃悠了。

肘击，然后撇开了沉淀打落的雨珠，猛地抬起的脚跟以闪电都有所不及的迅捷踢穿了该名死者的喉咙，整个脑袋像是皮球一样被打飞到很远的街对角。

已经全身都被雨水沾湿了，但不要紧。

唯律指示着凡缇能跑就跑，能待在安全的地方就待在那儿别动，说是如此，现在唯律的身后才是最安全的吧。

雨声很是吵闹，而小镇却意外的过于死寂，唯有那让人烦躁的脚步声在跺响着满是积水沉淀的石板路面。

一个，

两个，

三个，

四个。

还有一只皮毛肮脏的狼也乘势跑了上来。

先是第一个，是形单影只的，左腿有缺陷的，行动起来也缓慢到比乌龟还要着急的速度。

「正合我意。」

从弱点下手，腰弯低，以一只脚为支柱往前翻而后手脚并用，直接碾碎了那具不堪一击的尸体，他们的血什么都不是，一下子就被雨水清理，修女服上无一处污秽。

接下来，

狼和剩下的三个死人忽然间变得暴动起来，似乎比起先前的两个死者更有行动目的地组织起来，狼的口往我的大腿处狠狠地咬下去。

三个死者其中两个想要抓着我的手不放，另外一个直接扑向我的脖子。

可是，这只是他们预料的幻想。

狼的行动是很迅速，但仅此而已。

在它往我大腿处咬下去的时候，我身体更为敏捷的反应，让它也在咬了个空的空隙间，被我抓到了机会。

藏匿于衣袖中的短剑抛掷而出，起先是用来防范那个神父的，可现在。

交给你了。

赤红的剑柄，外加锐利的剑尖，在狼还未反应过来的一瞬间，它的血盆大口便被一把突如其来的刃刺穿，一声呜呼倒下。

而其余两个也按照那机械式的，毫无更变的死板计划扑向了我的左右手，本就往身后倒退一步的我，乘势压低腰板，侧身翻转的直到狼的尸体上，一只手迅速地拔出在地上的黑键，另一只手死死地掐着在我身后未有行动的第三只。

切割开。

死者的整具尸体似如白纸般，被我撕碎得七零八落。

然后，猛地突刺向前，空出来的左手重重地将左侧的死者击飞到了地板上，而带着锋利单剑的右手则是将右侧的死者一刀两断，一道华丽的垂直线就这么顺着残破腐败的尸体落下。

而被打倒在地上的死者，唯律单只脚抬起，直接踩碎了他整个脑袋。

雨声还在吵闹着。

小镇街道上依旧无一个人影。

「全都死了么...」

回过头望去，扎堆的死者都退散了开来，就连一开始狂妄无比的野狼都学乖往身后的小巷里逃窜。

全身都被冰冷的雨水给沾湿了，可肌肤却异常的燥热，这并非是感冒发烧的前兆，而是我在生与死的边缘线上跳动的、恐惧感。

我害怕我会死。

我的每一招都在透露着恐惧。

我害怕我就这么一个失误，死了。

死了。

像是他们一样。

在雨中成堆的死者之间，一辆黑色的轿车徐徐驶来。

开着刺眼恍惚的车灯，就这么直直地朝我冲刺。

「....！」

路灯倒下，我的脚踝还是被撞到了一点，所幸跳回到了凡缇的身边，那个店铺的屋檐下。

被撞烂的车灯忽明忽暗地闪烁着，从缓缓敞开的车门里，我不由得瞪大了双眼，望着老绅士像是没有提线的木偶般，倒了下来。

然后，又好似一只蜘蛛，用着扭曲的四肢慢慢地朝我们爬过来。

一直垂低着脖子骨裂的脑袋，头皮一直在摩擦着地面。

双手双脚扭出怪异的姿势，在倾盆的大雨之下，爬了过来。

爬了过来。

爬了过来。

—————— 刹那的一瞬， 身上着火了。

所有的死者，身上都冒起了蓝色的火焰，仅在眨眼间就全部化为了飞散的尘烟。

在雨中的另一个街角，罗亚微微竖起了示意安静的食指，身影犹如淹没入小巷的黑暗中那般，消失了。

「....那个家伙。」

「是罗亚吗...？」

「啊，估计是了吧..」

松了一口气，总而言之现在只能赶紧逃离这个小镇，已经没有办法再去想太多事情了...

╳ 幕三 ╳

赶了回来，冒着倾盆泄下的大雨，我们趁着不太平的夜色赶了回来，全身的衣物都被冰冷的雨水浸透，鼻息变得粗糙炎热，眼角虽是在大雨的冲刷之下，可却有点难耐的炙热发烫在显得昏沉的脸颊。

我带着凡缇赶了回来，以心脏都要跳动到破裂的代价，以双脚都快要跑到脱臼的代价，我拼命地带着她奔跑了起来。

阴雨仍在连绵的缠绕着，昔日见怪不怪的教堂大门竟在此刻有了一丝救赎寓意，仿佛唯有这座神圣的建筑屹立在神明的庇佑之下。

没有月光，没有太多的顾忌。

脑袋都要痛到炸裂开来，双眼迷迷糊糊的，意识就似如身旁刮骨的寒风，迫使我的寒躯发出颤栗。

我就这么硬拉着凡缇，跑回了教堂里。

狼狈地推开大门，实在不能说是优雅的粗鲁举动，我推开了大门。

教堂里很安静，本来为了顾及资金问题而少有点上蜡烛情况的室内，居然于今时今日有了几分汹涌燃烧的烛台在拼命地发着光。

我听着身后雨声的嘈杂，礼拜堂内安静的出奇却又不平静的出奇。

空寂的好几排长椅上零七零八地坐满了足足有八个人，其中有些还是我在镇子上有那么一面之缘的家伙。

他们衣着行装破旧，满是泥泞和划开的破洞，身上全都湿透了跟我一样。

只是，与我还算是有点精神的不同，他们的脸上，神态面色尽显疲倦和憔悴，垂头丧气地压低着双肩，双手虔诚地合十向着那个神父面前祈祷着。

一直在念叨着，似乎比雨声还要吵闹的祈求。

但即便是如此，那个家伙依旧是如同往常那般毫无动容的神情，仅仅是做着样子罢了。

或许，也不一定。

新进那么多物资，多多少少都大概预测到会发生此类状况了吧。

站了起来，我和凡缇目不转睛地看着尚未搞清楚的情况同时，有位面容本是书生风貌的男性向我们走了过来。

在纠结了一番该如何去表达时，嘴角勉强地勾起礼貌的笑意说道：

「我叫科顿.德罗伊鲁安斯。 这些人都是在前几日就连夜从镇子上逃出来的...估计也是唯一的幸存者了..」

科顿.德罗伊鲁安斯。 我记得这个名字，是今早司机的儿子。

「....我的父亲..抱歉，我知道..啊..我还是想问一句！ 我的父亲他还好吗！我听神父说是他今早送你们去镇子上的！那个，请问他还活着吗！？」

像是压抑了许久的情绪，科顿重重地把手放在了我的肩上，指尖抓得很紧，迫切想要知道答案的双眼似乎还含带着些微的泪光。

我不知道该如何回答他。

我真的...很抱歉。

「他...」

「菲列迈尔老先生他..死了。」

凡缇愧疚地低下头，轻声说道了这个事实。

「啊...是这样啊..他死了啊.....」

放在我肩上的重量不见了，男人把手缓慢地收了回来，随即坐回了位子上。

不单止是科顿，这里活下来的每一个人，都是这场灾厄的受害者。

那个神父慢悠悠地走过我和凡缇的身侧，将教堂的大门给关上之后，雨声依旧很吵。

像是永远残留在我的耳畔那般。

我无意间垂头视向了自己的左手，其中被沾湿的绷带上有几滴从我脸颊泫落而下的泪珠。

我真的...太有情感了。

◆

二零零六年.四月一日深夜.德国东边部森林边境。

营火在噼啪撕裂着燃烧的干柴，在近来细雨连绵的季节，想在远离人烟的森林中找到能够燃起火光的干柴是真的难得。

可这根本就不及于命的可贵。

科顿凝视着营火的火花，耳边是人心惶惶的哀怨。

「我不应该逃出来的..这样太自私了！我的老婆孩子，她们可能都还活着！她们可能还不是吸血鬼吧！」

一名父亲对着一棵大树喃喃自语道。

「我杀了....我杀了我的女儿.....我..我杀了我的女儿就因为她的眼睛是红色的..这算是什么笑话！混蛋！！这他妈算是个什么笑话啊.....！！！————」

砸响了泥地，埋头痛哭的洛曼.尼洛达斯不断捡起在地上零散的石块，狠狠地砸向沉闷的泥地。

他们是在镇子上爆发吸血鬼死伤事件的一周后逃到了这里，就这么我行我素，为了活命的逃了出来。

可最近貌似已经达到极限了。

「话说，可能不是吸血鬼吧。 应该不可能有吸血鬼吧！！你说对吧，科顿...！镇子上不还有活人吗！」

韦鲁拽着科顿的衣袖，一脸祈求着是一场梦那般，想要一个潇洒的解脱。

怎么可能会有吸血鬼呢...

或许是错觉吧...

那么自己为什么又要跑呢...

「我见过..」

洛曼低声地说道。

其余十个人纷纷望向了这位耸拉着双肩的男人。

除了营火的光亮照明外，四周围皆是漆黑一片的森林里传来了因风而起的沙沙声，十分的毛骨悚然。

「我见过，吸血鬼。 就在我们的镇子上...」

「喂，你说..你真的见过吗？ 我当时只是贪图好玩，想要来教堂见见唯律修女才说自己也见过吸血鬼的喔..！怎么可能嘛，这怎么可能会有的嘛，吸血鬼不是骗人的鬼故事而已吗！！」

「对啊，别吓人呀..洛曼。」

安可与苏菲干尔两夫妻都无奈地笑道，想要就这么过去这个话题。

但是洛曼这一回的态度却异常的坚决，他一只手重重地朝着胸口砸去，像是在嘶吼那般叫喊道：

「我他妈真的见过啊...！！就在前晚的绿蜥蜴酒吧后巷里，那时因为工作太晚，想要去偷懒一会儿，怎料到在那条小巷里，我看见了隔壁的一小青年。 起初我以为是逃账的...可我真的，我真的不应该跟过去..！我看见了，我看见了他的脸跟个白蜡烛一样无异。

而且特别恐怖，说是狰狞吧，却又像是很渴很热一样...那双眼睛像是一头饿狼..我好害怕，但我觉得只是个瘾君子罢了，就还是走了上去。 业绩要紧，业绩要紧...可是，在我走上去之前，先是有了三个小混混过来拽着他的衣角。

看样子那个青年确实是逃债的..我本就想观察一番就去报个警吧....但我真的不敢去想！就像撕裂草纸般，那三个青年一个被抛开了肚皮，内脏仿佛还冒着热气那样流了出来！！

我不敢去想啊...！其余两个人在尖叫着，惨叫起。 起初还有声音..后面就只剩下狼吞虎咽的啃食声了...」

洛曼按压着好似有点犯晕的脑袋，一下子回忆太过于清楚的回忆，还特别是这种可怕的事情，是个人都会犯点恶心。

「我真的不想去相信的...可吸血鬼，他真的就在我眼前出现过啊！！我好害怕，我好害怕自己的女儿也会像是那个家伙一样去吃人，所以我..我就把她给杀了....抱歉..抱歉...」

后来，洛曼的声音只剩下对不起，抱歉，原谅我。

不断重复着，低声嘀咕着。

对不起。

请原谅我。

真的很抱歉。

在听完了洛曼的真实经历后，先是沉默的其余十人，有五个都阐述了自己见到吸血鬼的事实，包括科顿。

「吸血鬼吗...我当初见到那种怪物的时候，我还以为是某个好莱坞大导演来我们这小镇子里取材呢..只不过，正当我想要去争取一下能不能出演个龙套之类的时候。 我看见了一个旅馆里，全是死尸..

我当时害怕极了，然后跑了。 就连报警都没有去想到的跑了，可在那天过后的第二天早上，旅馆闭门了，除了白天之外旅馆完全就没有一丝动静，像是死了一样..但一到了晚上，我就听见了那不断咬牙齿的疙瘩声..

后来，我跑了...我丢下了自己的父亲。 撒了个谎说要去柏林一趟..啊，跑了呢。 逃跑了呢...」

就是这么简单的理由，就是那多多少少都没有去认证的一些，像是无意间看走眼的傻事。

待在一起的，同行的十个人基本上都是如此。

说是被恐惧遮蔽了双眼也无妨，说是最明智的人也不错，毕竟从事实上来讲。

他们逃的很对。

镇子上已经不会有活人了。

谈话在科顿的话题结束后彻底落下了尾声，所有人都已经太累了。

要去教堂的路其实也算很近，但如果还要连夜赶路的话，他们都已经吃不消了。

睡了下去，每个人都躺在了泥土上，细嗅着林间的芬芳与那不详的声音。

疙瘩。

疙瘩。

粗糙的鼻息。

呼着热气般，穿过了草丛。

发出了沙沙声。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊....！！！！————————」

安可被咬了，整个脖子像是被撕扯下来一样，四肢在因死亡而发颤，身后的苍白身影以及那血色的眼瞳。

「...都起来！！！」

拉起了睡得比较死的人，科顿连忙指挥着能跑的人尽量往山上跑，因为教堂就在山上的尽头上。

下起了雨。

雨声很吵。

泥地很滑，耳边全是狂风肆意地侵略着树梢的噪音。

似如狂妄的嗤笑。

张牙舞爪的恶魔一边兴奋地大笑着，一边撩动起不安分的动静。

一个。

两个。

两个人在身后跌下了队伍，在一声声凄厉的惨叫声后被淹没入大雨的倾盆中，吸血鬼的脚步声仍在逼近着，不明生物的脚步声仍在逼近着。

「主啊..救救我们....」

无力的祷告，科顿紧闭着双眼，一股脑冲进了岔路。

眼前是比自己还要高几寸的泥墙，身后则是两三个跟着他而一同走进死路的人。

「....我很抱歉。」

「已经都没关系了...我觉得这样死也不错了。」

「我还不想死啊..！喂，这都什么情况啊！！！」

科顿低着头，然后顶着几乎都无法抬起脚来的狂风，捡起了地上干瘪的树枝。

他凝视着晃晃悠悠，一瘸一拐地徐徐走来的人影，身形溃烂，缺失了内脏器官以及脖子那被咬烂的痕迹。

不可能是活人了。

杀了他....

杀了他...

杀了他..

杀了他！

冲了上去，不顾脚下湿滑的泥地，不顾自己是否有一战之力，科顿就这么紧握着手中的树枝，直直地朝着死人的喉咙突刺而去。

没有鲜血。

雨水打在脸上的实感更胜于自己冲上去的事实，身前溃烂的死人倒下了，死不瞑目地瞪着无月光的森林。

松了一口气。

然后。

整只脚都被抓住了。

干瘪的双手看似如年迈的老者般无力，却异于常人的，让科顿感觉自己被困在了钢筋水泥内无法动弹。

只能这么眼睁睁地看着死人爬向自己的脚边，张开双唇贪婪地去啃食自己的肌肤，鲜血，肉块。

「救我....喂..有人能..有人能救我吗！！！！——————」

向身后求助，科顿绝望地，向着身后的其余同行者求救。

伸出了手，绝望的泪水与雨滴交替流过憔悴的面颊。

救我啊..

救我啊！！

我不想死啊...！！！

意识到终究无法得救，科顿绝望地闭上了双眼，静静等待着脚下逐渐逼近的獠牙。

就这么结束了。

———— 「别停在那儿啊..！」

两个，三个人都过来喊道，他们奋力地踢开了脚下除了双手之外，其余地方都没法动弹的死人，硬是将科顿拉了回来。

全部都倒在了泥墙前，喘着气，忍受着如砖头般砸落的雨滴回响。

至少，活下来了。

所有人都这么觉得。

在雨稍微小了点的时候，一旁的洛曼找到了条可以上去的小道，似乎是野兽用过的痕迹，总而言之最后的四人包括科顿在内，都安全地望见了那神圣不可侵犯的教堂大门。

衣着黑色僧袍的神父在门前已等候了多时。

◆

「 灯台中间，有一位好像是人子，身穿长衣，直垂到脚，胸间束着金带。

她/他的头与发皆白，如白羊毛，如雪。 眼目如同火焰。

脚好像在炉中锻炼光明的铜。声音如众水的声音。

她/他右手拿着七星。 从她/他的口中出来一把两刃的利剑。 面貌如烈阳般发光。

我一看见，就扑倒在她/他的脚前，像死了一样。 她/他用右手按着我说，不要惧怕，我是首先的，我是末后的。

又是那存活的。 我曾死过，现在又活了，直活到永永远远。 并且拿着死亡与阴间的钥匙。 」

合上了台前的圣经，微亮在雨夜的烛火若如一阵于狂风中孱弱的影子，恍惚的黄色光线稍微填满了阴沉漆黑的礼拜堂，神父身后的琉璃彩绘在此刻之间消逝去了光明的含意。

似如冷淡凄凉的诅咒，那一道由彩绘中央所映出的光格外地令人感到不安，在台下长椅上坐着的，有十个人，两位是在教会内任职的修女，其余八位是从镇子上逃出的难民。

他们衣着破烂，面容憔悴神情失落暗淡无光。

就连念出口中的祷告也只是在祈求着一丝心灵上的藉慰，在如今的雨夜，信仰之心亦是可有可无的虚幻，亦是虔诚于心的唯一。

但无论是何种，都已不至于挽回悲剧的发生。

神父深知这一点，也早已明了事理的无奈，故此默默地闭上了一会的双眼，将双脚踏至台下。

微微睁起闭目的瞳眸，神父注意着在座的各位，说道：

「客房我已准备好了，今日大家都已太过操劳。 早些歇息便是好事。」

打开了礼拜堂的侧门，神父引着身后跟上的三位孩童以及五名大人，前往了在三楼的客房。

待室内重归于以往的寂静，身前的烛火都仿若有音般低吟着，凡缇想要与唯律一同回到自己的卧室休息，可怎料一旁的少女却倒在了椅子上，脸颊发烫，紊乱着气息和紧锁着眉间。

摸了下唯律的额头，居然热得惊人。

「...不好..！」

赶忙地站了起来，想要去叫神父过来的凡缇一想到那些从镇子上逃出来的他们，心里就油然生起了一阵悲痛感。

不能再去打扰他们了。

这么去想，少女凭着自己在前些日子打理教内杂务琐事的记忆，朝着与神父他们截然相反的另一侧大门内走去。

那是在前几日自己曾走过的封闭式长廊，身旁左右两侧的墙壁是由历史悠久的石砖搭建筑成，没有神圣庄严的壁画，高过肩膀的窗外除了静谧的雨声之外，唯有那凄凉的夜色。

无月光，宛如回到了永夜的纪元，除了雨，就是雨。

脚下踩着空寂的石板路，耳边传来了瘆人的回音，因为窗外的大雨缘故导致长廊内的气温极其寒冷，本就衣着单薄，外加还在刚才淋了一场大雨，衣袖裙摆以及双肩的布料还未干透。

像是刺入骨髓，刮过痛苦的脑神经。

冷到已经可谓是发热，在往前走一步都显得僵硬。

已经没有再去理会昏暗的长廊和那瘆人的回音了，寒冷的刺痛剥夺了凡缇除要去药房外的所有注意力。

好痛。

大脑很沉。

但至少，口不渴。

身体也没有因此变得炙热难耐。

可以就这么向前走。

自己，还算是个活人...

◆

留下了唯律一人的礼拜堂内，稀疏的雨滴奏响在了瓷砖瓦片的屋檐上，发出微亮却十足温馨的烛台在自己的眼前仿佛晃悠而过那般，似如一阵光的风。

但其实都知道的。

唯律艰难地撑起了自己半软掉的四肢，头脑晕晕的，脸颊也热得发烫。

自己发烧了。

摸了摸自己的额头，又试着向身旁没有人坐过的长椅上测量对比了一下。

果不其然。

想要站起来身子，唯律的双腿却异常的肿痛，不单止是因为发高烧所导致的四肢无力，少女太过于强迫自己的身体去做出极限的极限，仅是靠着一晚上的时间就从山下的镇子跑回山上的教堂。

真的太勉强了..

抚着沉重到如装入了铅的面庞，双手冰凉身体却炙热到呼吸都能呼出暖意，耳边的雨声明明应该很微弱，但是如同轰鸣的雷霆般在自己的耳畔不断作怪。

好难坚持住，站起来都是奢侈了。

迷迷糊糊中，唯律叫道了凡缇的名字，可是在目眩的眼眸望清了空无一人的周围后，少女又打算躺了回去。

「.....？」

听到了怪异的声音。

因为现在自己是发高烧的状态，感官比起平常更为敏感且更加惹人心烦的注意。

左手撑在了前边的长椅，而右手则硬是把刚躺下来的腰板给直了起来，昏沉的双眼凝视着发出不与往常有一丝相似且普通的声音角落。

那是...

...凡缇？

希望自己看错了，唯律空出来的右手揉搓了几下迷糊的眼角，在专注着去望向一侧敞开的木门时。

声音是在另一边传来的。

猛地作出了反应，唯律的目光仍旧是尖锐异于常人的敏捷。

白色的。

银白色长发的凡缇...？

「喂..！凡缇，你要去哪儿！」

叫唤着她没有反应，只能跟上去的结论让唯律好不容易歇息好的体力又开始了工作。

起初站起来很困难，抬起第一只脚也要依赖着身旁的长椅，而在后面。

人类身体貌似拥有着超凡的适应性，很快就像是沉重无比的双肩与双脚都已如平常无异那般，特别行云流水地操作了起来。

毕竟身体是自己的话，怎么样都能适应。

倘若身体不是自己的话，再怎么去舒适也只不过是强行罢了。

因为在一开始被耽误了一点儿时间，当唯律好不容易追上在不远处的凡缇时，自己已所在杂草丛生的庭院边上，近于左肩的左侧是那座被自己打理过的雕像。

雨水顺着雕像有些微腐蚀坎坷的表面滑落，耳边是因高烧而躁动异常的雨声。

要有点撑不住了。

呕吐感涌上了喉咙，只要再去强迫着自己多跑一步，肯定会先是吐一地然后倒在冰冷的雨水旁。

这可不是很好的结果。

只是所幸，面前的凡缇也不打算再走了一样，银白色长发的她停留在了原地。

奇怪...

她是换了衣服吗？

穿着比自己那件修女长袍还要单薄的长衣，银色长发的凡缇转过身来。

仅是那一瞬，仅是一刹那之间。

唯律与她的目光相交，彼此互相看向了对方。

一阵比高烧还要难耐的眩晕感夺去了唯律本就少许的毅力，站起来就勉强的身体就好似听从着本能般倒在了石柱旁。

呆滞地，以那最后的一丝还未断开的意识，唯律看见了这个凡缇那迥然不同的眼瞳。

赤色的。

却比起那些死人还要纯粹的，如烈焰般的淬炼之火，金。

...魔眼..吗.....

抱着这最后的判断，唯律的意识彻底断开，整个人如同断了电源的主机般，眼前所至皆是浑浊的漆黑。

在这片混沌的漆黑之下，在这混乱的黑暗之下，少女想起了。

在前几日被杀死的吸血鬼，“ ”。

◆

听从神父的安排，大人和小孩一共分两批住在了两个空出来的房间，原本是用来摆放物资与暂且不用的设施储备房，现如今也没有什么好去在意的了。

科顿很累，但当他躺在了床上时，睡意却一丝都没有。

明明身体很累，却睡不着觉。

很奇怪吧。

很矛盾吧。

耳闻着自己左边的洛曼睡在了看上去不怎么美好的梦乡里，上面的男孩也发出了平静的呼吸声。

该睡了。

就算这么跟自己说，科顿也还是没法就此闭上双眼。

逃的时候真的很轻松，死的时候真的很害怕，因为怕死就要逃，而逃就不会死并且很轻松。

可为什么呢。

明明自己都知道了事实。

在亲耳听见噩耗的时候，心情会低沉到这般地步。

身后没有月光，依旧是磅礴的大雨。

神父准备好的油灯也在桌上尽着自己的责任，发出亮光照明。

这里没有电。

没有和平常日子相近的现代科技。

真的好像回到了从前，但就是这里，一觉得回到了从前，就能想起自己父亲的影子。

他托着我的手，让我就这么走过来，不要害怕。

「可是..父亲，你明明就在木桩子上啊！！你会掉下去的！」

他难道不害怕吗？

底下就是悬崖，底下就是不可能回得来的深渊。

为什么...

他面对死亡的威胁时，不会去逃跑啊...！

强忍着打转在眼底的热泪，自己竟然会在一天内哭两次...

一想到这儿，科顿就自嘲般苦笑了一声，好像是因为打扰到了睡意尚浅的珍妮，小女孩很是好奇地弯下了身子，瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛乖巧地问道：

「科顿叔叔怎么了吗？是这次郊游不开心...？」

她是真的在关切我。

...郊游吗。

我没有告诉孩子们真相，我骗他们说只是一场郊游而已。

..说起来，

科顿翻过身，露出温柔的面色望着床上的珍妮。

「..有一点吧。 叔叔我害怕了，应该说..叔叔我不知道为什么会讨厌害怕。」

「讨厌？」

珍妮认真地思考了起来。

「害怕不就是一种讨厌的事情吗。」

「说起来也是呢...珍妮，你会害怕吗？在这里..」

「肯定会有一点的啦，不过神父人看起来很好喔。 我一开始以为是什么坏人呢！」

科顿笑了笑，他还想问一个问题，如果不是身为孩子的她所回答的答案，那就毫无意义了。

「叔叔我啊...刚才做了一件很后悔的事情。 就是因为害怕..一想起曾经的父亲跟我讲过的那些事，我就更加讨厌自己，讨厌害怕的自己...你说，珍妮。

讨厌害怕的自己，讨厌自己，做了一件后悔的自己。 还可以说是..啊....还能说一句对不起....吗？」

呜咽着，不知道自己是否已经眼眶红润，泪水挤在眼底里打转。

科顿问道了珍妮，问道了自己。

还能说对不起吗..

做了那么多不好的事情，讨厌的事情。

就连这样的自己，还能去说一句对不起吗...

还有这个资格吗？科顿。

「叔叔，你很奇怪啊..」

珍妮摇了摇自己的金色长发，随后在桃色的唇角上浮出纯真的笑颜。

「想要说对不起的话，说就可以了呀！」

...

眼泪的味道，滴入了我的舌尖，脸庞有点发烫的，温暖的余温。

我想要低头，想要仰起头，止住了泪水。

可是。

好想哭。

是吗...

是这样的啊。

「谢谢...真的，很感谢你..」

然后，真的很对不起你..

父亲。

╳ 幕四 ╳

汹涌的火焰烧上了房屋砖瓦，乌黑色的流云滚动在悲怆的大地上，泥土被烈火染成了焦黑，新出的枝头嫩叶无助地在嚣张的大火中吞噬殆尽，接连不断的凄惨哀嚎响彻在女孩的耳畔。

一个人蜷缩在广场的中央，双手紧紧抓挠着耳朵，眼泪像是失去控制了那般反复夺出眼眶，嘴巴张大想要哭出声来，却感到身旁的浓烟弥漫至喉间，似乎咳出了凝固的血块，也未能哭出来。

没有了声音，却一直有声音冲进耳朵。

烈火汹涌的浪涛将其所能触及的万物化为漆黑的焦炭，昔日美好的景象仅仅是在眨眼间便成为了过去式的永恒。

女孩想闭上眼睛，女孩什么都不想听见，看到。

不断的。

不断的。

不断的。

直至仇恨的怒火烧光了所有该死的人渣。

￭

雨落了下来。

滴答滴答。

左手缠绕着松散的红色绷带，脸颊与双瞳没入在倾盆静谧的阴雨中。

当女孩回过神来时，这里的一切什么都没有剩下了。

像是左手还尚存着母亲的余温，女孩难过地紧抓着自己的手心，喘着大气，如豆大的泪水相交着滴答垂落的雨珠。

流淌过憔悴悲伤的面庞。

母亲说过。

很对不起女孩。

￭

我—— 圣堂教会的代行者，组织内代号名称：唯律。

维持纪律。

唯有纪律。

教会的人看中了那位在火灾中幸存下来的女孩，还有左手上具有顽强治愈能力的圣裹布。

我并不在意自己身上究竟有着何种异能。

只是很清楚一点、

教会能让我去猎杀异端，这个世界，这个人类社会不允许存在的存在之物。

我憎恨他们。

我无时无刻都在憎恶着他们。

我生怕自己会有太多的情感，感情在他们的身上。

￭

在以前，我就得知了自己的不同，自己与平常在村子里玩耍的人异样之处。

而那便是、

拥有着异于常人的渴望。

我不明白那是什么，只是知道我想杀人。

好像又不是很干脆地想要去杀人，但总而言之我很难抑制住自己破坏人类的这股欲望。

父母亲也曾在一日深夜当中告诉我的来历，本来应当死在神父手上的恶魔被母亲拦了下来。

母亲当时哭求着，承若自己会让我变得、

啊..想不起来了。

...一点都想不起来了。

我记得关于村庄的故事，唯独那一场被名为审判异端的大火灾。

全村的村民集结起来，聚集起来讨伐异端。

而那个被讨伐的异端，就是我。

父母死了，在那一场大火中。

本来大火的火势并不应该蔓延到全村，并且把整个村庄给吞噬燃烧殆尽。

但就论结果来说，只有我一个人活了下来。

我记不清楚了，反正从那以后我就憎恶着异端。

如果我不是异端该有多好。

如果这个世界不存在异端，就不会有我这样的结局与未来。

如果我不是异端，只是个普通女孩的话。

那么结局绝对会更美好一些。

故此，我痛恨着让我变得无法相融人类的异端存在。

我恨他们，为什么要让我成为异端。

如果我像是个人类，如果我是个人类，那么父母亲也不会死，村民们也不会来讨伐我，这个世界也会更加的爱护，关爱我。

我是这么想的。

维持着，这种虚伪的信念与信仰。

我很害怕自己会有太多的情感，很害怕自己的谎言被自己的揭穿时，那个所谓的憎恨借口要该何去何从。

自己的父母亲，又是为了何由而死。

◆

做了一个讨厌的梦。

自从那晚在高烧中望见的白色幻影后，金色的双瞳就一直似如梦中的鬼魅那般挥之不去，已是雨夜过后的数日，在教堂内安顿好且稍微熟悉了下环境的孩童们热闹了许多。

因此窗外的清晨也不再是像是往常般过于宁静，仿若空气中的时间被滞留那般的早餐已是不复存在的过去，而昨日如此，今日也会依旧没有变化。

在做了一个讨厌的梦过后，唯律的睡意便被唧唧喳喳的鸟声给扰醒。

是昨天晚上玩的太欢了吗，那三位大闹钟并没有起来嚷嚷着。

很是满意这一点的唯律也干脆地换好了修女制服，在第一次的钟声敲响之际随即走出了门外，理所当然的一点，凡缇也早早地起床在厨房里忙活了起来。

物资其实很不乐观，在去探望了一眼厨房中苦闷着菜色的凡缇后，唯律也不怎么情愿地想起了，现如今在教内的物资并不充足且情形十分不乐观。

「喂，要没东西了。 该怎么办？」

唯律冷漠地随口问道身旁装着样子的神父，礼拜堂内的光线像是沉沦在夕阳时分的黯淡，唯有几根恍惚着明火的烛光在主教台前摇曳。

「罗亚说要保证的物资呢？」

见神父没有反应，唯律接着发出了尖锐的问题。

大堂内很安静，就连空气的流动都仿佛滞留在了停止的时间长河。

因为太过于静这一词，唯律的耳边也传来了不安分的嗡鸣。

「难道说你没有办法了吗？」

「啊...穷途末路了呢。」

神父平淡地应答道，便放下了手中的书籍，朝着另一个长椅上靠去。

「你是什么意思...」

「意思是再过不久，我们的物资就要被耗尽，很快就是群任人宰割的羔羊了。」

「喂...」

听到这类噩耗，居然是活活饿死在这石砖破屋子里，简直是不敢去这么想的唯律嫌弃着这个自然而然的结论。

但只是根据实际情况来讲述的话，确实如此。

「那么罗亚的..」

神父点了点头。

「我们真的没有办法了吗...话说，“ ”不是死了吗！怎么还会..」

是啊，“ ”是被他亲自杀死的。

而且在他死后的下仆也全灭了啊。

那么到底是为什么...

唯律的表情变得沉重了起来，她凝视着神父不动容的神态举止，打从心底里憎恨这个作为人却不身为人的家伙。

简直就是在侮辱自己的这份特权那般。

不想当人，你给我啊！

真的很想这么说，但这未免也太无礼了点，所故唯律只能在心中生着闷气。

「不，凭我们的实力。 如果“ ”稍微用点力的话，估计从生到死的时间也只不过是短短数秒罢了。」

「....真的是，要有打败世界的概念武装吗..」

是个坏消息，绝对是个坏消息。

唯律的脸色很难看，并且现在的情形根本不容得乐观。

若说保持着基本的理智是一个奢侈，那么乐观简直是一种奢望。

只不过。

神父则是微微一笑。

「“ ”不是世界的真祖。 他是存在于原初的残缺品，无论是他本人的能力还是自身存在的概念，“ ”已经是死亡的存在了。」

「死亡的...存在？」

「假设真祖的不老不死缺陷在于吸血冲动，那么“ ”的缺陷就是在于他的不老不死，作为吸血种的吸血鬼想要人类的鲜血，死徒也好，真祖也罢。 这二者皆是如此，就像是世界一定要有的合理性那般。

举个例子来说，铅笔断了，如果你要用的话就一定要去削一个新的，换一个新的，买一个新的。 如果铅笔断了，你不去削一个新的，换一个新的，买一个新的，就不可能有得用了吧？

这就是世界决定的，名叫做合理性质的潜意识准则存在概念。 但是，“ ”他身为真祖，却根本没有吸血冲动。 换句话来说，他吸不了血。就像不用削铅笔，换铅笔，买铅笔就能有原本的新铅笔用一样。」

听到吸不了血这一诡异论证，唯律不解地皱下眉头。

「他不是把这里原先的人都杀了吗...为什么会说他吸不了血。 难道他的长生不老是..是没有残缺的吗？」

抚摸着胸前的十字架，神父一脸淡漠地陈述起答复来。

「如果真是这样的，那么他既不能作为世界的超越种。因为没有吸血冲动并且不能吸血不用吸血就长生不老的吸血鬼，是会违背世界一直以来坚持的潜意识准则的。 而且，如果他当真是如此的异类，那么绝对会对于我们人类也有害。

所以他如果真的是毫无残缺的完美存在，那么人类和这个星球的意志，也就是抑止力是绝对不会允许的。」

「那么..“ ”的存在...是在允许范围之内的吧？ 因为他就在我们面前出现过..对啊，他是在允许范围之内的话！也就是说他并未完美。」

「嗯。 “ ”是原初的残缺品，是混乱与混沌的被折磨者。 他的鲜血，他的身体是流淌在原始地球上的原初之海，如果用句能够理解的话来说，就是原初之海里诞生的，没有进化，没有退化，像是停滞在时间某一个阶段，属于远古的恐龙神代，也是作为未来人类文明的现代化身。

是一种在分界线上模糊不清的残缺品，他不能作为人类，不能作为真祖，也化成不了前往星之内海的幻想种。 他从一开始就在那儿，并且直到最后的终末也一直会在停滞的时间里。

他的存在是无意义的，因为自己本身存在就是虚假的，虚伪的，就连存在的借口也仅是一种无礼的谎言。 故此，他对谁也造不成威胁，无论是世界也好，还是人类也罢。 从起始的开始就停滞，就已经死亡的生物。 不可能会被杀死，也不可能会活着。

而“ ”之所以被教会分类为真祖，想必是他那渴望着正常的心吧。 人类他不能成为，那么试试吸血鬼吧之类的想法让他去做出他原本做不到的事情。

因为一开始就是死的，所以没有未来的可能性，但因为从来就不会死，故此拥有着可以变化为万千的可能性。 只是无论是何种形式存在的“ ”，他都不可能再有真实的威胁了。」

语毕，教堂的院子内便稀疏传来了孩童嬉戏的声音。

在不注意之间，少女已和神父相互交谈了近乎一个小时之久。

从他的话里，唯律不单止是知道了“ ”这个特别真祖的存在是何种概念，而且也在神父的话中注意到了与自己分外相似的结论。

但，还是想去试着不去注意。

唯律像是被戳中了很不高兴的点，愤愤地站起身来，以很是辛辣的言词口吻骂了一遍这个毫无道理的真祖。

其实。

少女或许是在骂自己吧。

◆

因为自己那渴望正常的心，所以做出了原本自己不能做出来的事情。

但是，这真的太矛盾了。

把自己变成如此模样的罪魁祸首，“ ”居然一丝都不会去反抗吗？

这不是很可怜的事情吗。

...简直就。

像极了我。

◆

午时用餐的大厅是神父特意清空出来的，比起一直以来那个狭小的拥挤破房间，现如今稍微宽敞、光线也甚是充足的小客厅更有感觉，只不过在长方形木桌子上的菜色却大不如前。

清一色的蔬菜以及所剩无几的肉类食品，喝着混合的粗汤，味道绝对说不上好。

但或许是每一个人都知道现在是非常时期吧，即使菜再怎么难以下咽都得强行吞下去，起初韦鲁很是吃不惯这类粗茶淡饭都比不上的充饥食品，时常会吃着吃着吐出来。

只是现在真的不能再去挑剔了。

不知这类情况是好亦或是坏，本该吃惯大鱼大肉的小康家庭在当下能一点都不剩下的去吃完桌上特别不能称得上饭菜的饭菜，而在一旁挑食的柯达斯也在不情愿之下乖乖喝完了汤。

现在的大家都学会了如何活下去，无论是活的好还是坏。

记得在昨日中午歇息的时候，科顿来找过我。

他的眼神很失落，嘴上是勉强的笑颜。

「活下去的话，是不是就有无限的可能性了？」

期待着能够给予他正确的答案，我哽咽了半天，吞吐了许多词藻却到了最后，都得不出任意一个骗得了自己的谎言。

是的。

连谎言都无法编织的现在。

我望着与以往无异的洁米和柯达斯，那个小胖墩的洁米根本没有一丝阴霾在脸上，毕竟还在单纯认为自己是在郊游放假的他，玩乐得很开心，除了在前晚哭闹着我要找妈妈，但到了现在也估计玩得不亦乐乎了吧。

要比较洁米的肥硕，瘦小的柯达斯算是一个比较不错的例子。

跟洁米完全不一样的柯达斯戴着圆框眼镜，从外貌形态举止来说，柯达斯的知识文化水平应该还可以说是不错。

只不过。

「你说，吸血鬼是什么？ 我听大人们最近说有吸血鬼来咱们小镇子里！」

柯达斯放下了汤勺，摇摇大碗问道跟前的洁米。

而洁米也不好意思地去说自己不知道，只能执拗地说着是一种特别大块的蝙蝠，还声称自己以前吃过，引得一旁无意间听到的珍妮发出了一声耻笑。

「你笑什么呀，珍妮！ 我可是亲眼见过的喔，吸血鬼是一只特别大块的蝙蝠啦！」

洁米不快地撅着嘴，像是个闹脾气的小孩子，哦。

他本来就是小孩子，在那里用手指比划着这只由想象中得出的“吸血鬼”。

「好啦好啦，我知道洁米看过。」

珍妮无奈地撒撒手，收拾起了自己的碗筷，极其敷衍的态度连柯达斯都有点不解地趴在了桌子上，细声问道女孩。

「那么珍妮你看见过吗..？」

端着碗筷的珍妮停下脚步，她转过身去歪了下乖巧知趣的脑袋，两侧的金发徐徐摇荡了几下，那双清澈纯蓝的瞳眸透彻着柯达斯的目光。

「看见过什么？」

「就是..啊....吸血鬼。」

低下了头，不好意思去直视女孩子的双眼，柯达斯害羞地低声回应。

「吸血鬼吗..？这种东西。——

「你们是在谈吸血鬼的事情吗？」

我插入了孩子们的话题，在我身后的唯律也只是默默地收在眼底，没有去加以阻止。

「嗯！凡缇姐姐你知道吗？就是吸血鬼是什么！？」

洁米放弃了自己的幻想，老老实实地问道，而这也让珍妮斜着眼蔑视了一会儿。

「吸血鬼..？吸血鬼就是只能在夜晚里出来，白天躺在阴森古堡的棺材里睡觉，害怕大蒜呀，害怕十字架，圣水和阳光，能变成蝙蝠和水雾，吸血的妖怪喔。」

一不小心说了一大堆出来，不知这三个小家伙听进去多少，只见洁米在我的话结束了不久，整个人像是停顿了一下，停止了思考那般呆滞住眼神。

我在这个小胖子的眼前摇摆着双手，轻声问道他还好吗之类的话。

怎料一个激灵，洁米很自然地拍胸膛大声说道：

「你看！凡缇姐姐都说了！吸血鬼是一只很大块的蝙蝠哦！」

...不不不，不是啦.. 我很小声地，微乎及微地好似生怕他们听见一样轻声反驳道。

「...是哦，洁米你好厉害啊。」

柯达斯一知半解地点点头，以很平淡的语气说着分外佩服的崇拜。

「喂..凡缇姐姐只是说吸血鬼可以变成蝙蝠吧，我还说吸血鬼是水雾呢，你看~」

珍妮坏心眼地向天花板洒了几滴水，因午时的阳光映入在这间客厅的桌上，落下的水滴在金光的包裹之下看起来很像朦胧美幻的水雾。

这也迫使在站在水雾中的洁米吓得往后跳了一步，双手架好了中国功夫的姿势。

「好啦好啦，大人们都差不多整理好了喔。 你们这帮小坏蛋什么时候能去自己洗好碗，再放回去呢？」

唯律依傍在我身后的墙边，拍了几声响亮的手掌，很是无所谓地慵懒叫喊道。

「切，还不是因为唯律姐姐嫌弃我的歌声吵嘛。 至于脾气差吗？」

洁米不满地收拾着吃干净的饭碗，说起来，洁米虽然看上去很调皮，但做起事情来却格外认真专注，并且绝对不会拖三拉四。

算是一个好孩子吧。

...可是。

一想起这三位孩子背后他们所不知的真相，这种纯粹真挚的美好情感与生活，难免都会令我感到哀伤。

如果，他们知道了真相会怎么样。

如果他们知道了自己面临的事实是有多么残酷，又会怎么样？

去注意了下一直以来都很少热闹说话，保持着沉默的大人们。

他们估计并不是因为自身的悲惨而感到绝望，选择了沉默。 而是因为在孩子们快乐、无知的幸福下彻底体会到了残酷。

他们的沉默不是为了自己，而是为了珍妮，洁米和柯达斯吗...

心里不禁多愁善感了起来，希望没有人注意到自己的脸上是悲伤的样子，我拍了拍自己的伤感神情，微笑着望向动手收拾的孩子们。

柯达斯在动着嘴说、 其实是自己在唱歌，不是洁米。

洁米也在很勤奋地清理好桌面，顺带还想帮帮在旁边女孩子珍妮，只是珍妮看上去很不领情，但脸上是洋溢着喜悦的笑颜。

他们..真的太美好了呢。

「很残酷吧...」

靠在墙边的唯律低声地凑近我耳边说道，随即报道要我待会去礼拜堂一趟，便跟着大人们走出了门外。

科顿，韦鲁，洛曼，以及两名不爱说话的少年垂低着头，在正方形的露天庭院上失神地站在那儿。

唯律像是对他们说了些什么，并且特别要让他们注意东侧以及晚上不要走动的条例，然后再递给了他们似乎跟她耳环一样的十字架，只不过大小比例更像是神父胸前挂着的那个。

「走吧，凡缇。 那三个孩子这几个大人会看住的，我们去大堂吧，那个神父在等着我们呢。」

语毕，唯律留下了一个背影，和那咔哒的足靴声回荡在门廊。

◆

中午时分的礼拜堂，缤纷形具六色光彩的明亮充溢在这座神圣的建筑内，没有管风琴的演奏，没有弥漫的沉香。

神父站在五彩的光色下，等候着凡缇和唯律到来。

脚步声从拐角处逼近于耳畔，神父也准备好了要说明的东西，在男人的身旁有着一个很大的行李。

「都来了，说吧。 什么事情？」

唯律平静地说道。

「请坐吧。」

「他叫我们坐下来，凡缇。」

「我听到了啦...」

坐在了同一个长椅上，凡缇和唯律都竖起了耳朵似的，等待着静到嗡嗡响的礼拜堂里传来神父的声音。

「我先来说明一下小镇上的情况，如果基本的大概都没错的话。 那么在镇上发生的大量死者事件，应是由“ ”所为。」

「可是，唯律小姐和神父您不是说过，“ ”已经死了吗？」

「只要是单纯拿死这一词来讲“ ”的话，那个家伙已经死了大概数千万年了。」

唯律不紧不慢地说着，今天的她意外地平静，且感觉理智得可怕。

「那么..」

「我想恩泽特尔斯小姐现在大概很疑惑吧。」

少女点了点头。

「疑惑是正确的事情，因有了疑惑与不解，才有发现与前进的知识动力，如果全知全能的话，世界就失去了色彩，人生就像是一场看了无数遍的老电影那般。 什么都不剩下，从全部知道的开始，就不会拥有死亡与生的概念。

因为死亡是建立在未知上的恐惧和终末的结局，因为生是建立在可能性的未来与充满期盼的明日。 如若二者都知悉，都通晓的话。 那么死与生的概念界限便会模糊了吧？」

神父大概说的话，少女也仅是听进去了几分，她仍然很是不解“ ”的情况与这如今所谈的概念有何关联。

正当凡缇自然而然地像是一名学生，提问讲台上的老师时，神父接着解答道：

「而“ ”作为始末为乱，起始为乱，生为乱，死为乱，故而始乱的存在。 他的生死概念早早地就超脱了能够理解的范围与时间。 不是他无法理解时间的生死，而是时间无法去理解“ ”的生死。

他从开始就是存在于过去的亡灵，也是存在于未来的不死。

唯律说过的吧，单止是提死的话，那么“ ”早就死了。 但是单止是说活着的话，“ ”从来就没有死去。」

「那么他不就是不可被战胜了吗？」

「不，如果他当真是如此无理性的存在，这个星球与人类，也就是我们的意志是不会允许“ ”活下去的。 所以他有存在的理由，有存在的理由的同时，就有被杀死的结局。当他被归纳为了万物之间，那么他就在万物的规则呢。

长生不老，不老不死的完全体，从一开始就满是缺陷的笑话呢。单论这一点来看，他们既然不会死，那么他们为何叫做永生呢？ 他们没有死的概念，也就没有生的意义，失去了生的意义，也就等同于他们从来没有活过。 那么永生不灭的永恒，打一开始就不会存在。」

唯律接上了凡缇的疑问，冷冷地说道，双眼好似在窥探着某处的远方。

「大概我都理解了..好吧，虽然不怎么清楚。 但是小镇上的吸血鬼是因为“ ”的缘故吧！既然“ ”是万物，那么他就会死...我们就可以打败他吧？」

「镇上确实有吸血鬼，但像“ ”那样肆无忌惮的行为，根本就不是在制造下仆亦或是增强势力。 作为不完全的，也就是始乱的真祖，自然而然的。 “ ”也就缺失着吸血冲动，而且他也不能去吸血。 

在血液进入他的体内时，原初之海的液体便会将其吞噬，“ ”是无底洞，他本人就是一个有意识的空洞。 所以，如果你无聊的话，你会怎么做呢？因为太空虚了，太虚无了，所以必须要找点乐子的你，恩泽特尔斯小姐，你会去杀人吗？」

神父冷清的双眸凝视着座位上的凡缇，手中握着圣经在红色的地毯上徐徐踏来。

少女迟疑着，这应该是很应当结果的答案，却让凡缇深思了起来。

如果自己是如此的存在，那么还会像现在这样，去维持着道德吗？

时间会冲刷一切，包括现如今人类脆弱的道德约束。

如果自己...是充当着“ ”的角色，那么结局会不一样吗？

应该很有底气的，说出绝对不会！的话。

可不单止是一次了，许久以来的凡缇.赛鲁拉.恩泽特尔斯都在某种程度上，渴求着温暖的鲜血。

...是一场噩梦。

是一出烂戏。

少女细细聆听着沉重的脚步声逼近自己的耳畔，无助地抬起头看向唯律事不关己的冷漠。

确实啊...答案应该是绝对不会才对。

可是。

但是。

我说不出来。

凡缇无论如何都说不出口。

因为那种感受，那种体验，真的太虚无了。

假若自己真的是他，那么...

「我会去杀人....」

低声说出了答案，神父也停住了脚步，轻微一笑道：

「这是正常的事情，无需忏愧。」

「恭喜你没有违背自己呢，凡缇。」

唯律也很是自然地笑着回应。

像是选对了一样，根本就是选对了。

凡缇不断冒着冷汗，顶着快要目眩的彩光，想要提前离开的少女被神父制止住了。

「且慢一步。 话还没说完呢。 因为全部都是死者，所以我们必须要去相信一点，那就是活下来，并且来到教堂下的那八个人里。 绝对会有一个是继承着“ ”血液的杰出者，也就是死徒的存在。」

唯律点头，表示同意。

话说回来，自己也刚在那里见到过唯律递给了科顿他们十字架。

凡缇忍住要呕吐的反胃，耐心坐了回来。

「因此，从今天晚上开始。 你们就保持着警惕了，而且我最近也要下去镇上一趟。」

「下去...？喂，你这个可没告诉过我啊。」

唯律不爽地讲道，而这也让凡缇松了一口气。

唯律还是唯律嘛...

「这是迫不得已的事情，罗亚的物资一直没有送到，想必他本人也遇难了说不定。 虽然我不可能会去相信一个彷徨海的魔术师会以一己之力全灭镇上的死人，但逃跑的话那可以说是绝对绰绰有余的。」

「罗亚他逃跑了吗？」

因为凡缇实在是不舒服，唯律见状由她来代表发言。

「大概吧。 至少证明他是个圆滑的家伙呢。 总而言之，我要去镇上取回物资，在回来前这里就靠着你们了。」

话音刚落，神父便背起了一个超大的行李，向着门外山下走去。

留下唯律在轻微小声地体贴着身旁，面露难色的凡缇。

「抱歉...让你勉强了。」

「我...我果然是很糟糕的人，对吧？」

凡缇低着头，嘴上是苦涩的自嘲。

「不..如果是我的话，我也会这么去选。」

失落的神色浮在唯律深陷凝重的脸庞，她抚摸着凡缇发颤的双肩，能够细微听见少女那无法忍住的流涕声。

在礼拜堂内，让人产生怜悯的抽泣回荡在唯律的耳畔。

自己真的很抱歉...

「你不会懂的吧..唯律小姐是人类啊...怎么可能会去」

「不，我不是喔。」

...欸？

凡缇不解地仰起埋低的脸庞，她所能看见的，是唯律伤感的神情毫无掩饰地展露在自己的眼前。

「人类吗，我真的很希望自己是呢...还是说，我真的很想自己去痛恨人类啊.....真的是，我还是太不够坦率了点呀！」

站起身来，唯律笑着说要让自己来担任照顾凡缇的好医生，来报答那晚的恩。

◆

夜晚将近，微凉的清风吹拂过科顿的面颊。

男人靠在了阳台，外边的世界是除了密集的树林外，什么都没有剩下的尽头。

真像是搭乘了诺亚方舟似的。

自己..一定要以父亲的骄傲之姿活下去。

双手充满干劲地握紧，胸前是今早修女递交过来的十字架。

银色的淡光在沉沦阴影的余辉下逐渐消逝，唯独残留那摇摆于风中的飘荡在胸前传来碰撞的实感。

是时候起身了。

在指尖上轻轻触碰着，科顿想要起身回到自己的房间时，望见了一名行动微颤的少年缓缓走下了楼梯。

「...都这么晚了。」

想要去注意，但神父说过这里是设有圣域保护的结界，所以也没必要太过于担心。

虽然自己也不清楚什么叫圣域保护，什么叫结界，但至少不用被那些僵尸侵害这个结果，是最为深刻地烙印在脑海里的。

回到了房间，珍妮早早地进入了梦乡。

上铺的洁米也果不其然地睡倒了过去，洛曼未归，不过自己也想要睡觉了。

所故留下了一盏灯在房间后，就躺在了床上。

￭

是雨声。

是发昏的炙热在敲响着自己的神经。

是金色的。

金色的双瞳以及那白色的幻影。

模糊不清。

我明明记得她很像某个人，但、

记不清了。

◆

那晚过后的第二天中午，与往常无异的开着玩笑。

珍妮，洁米和柯达斯仍是在嬉闹着乖乖洗好了碗筷，然后去草坪上嬉戏着。

「今天你做了那个梦了没有？」

珍妮第一次先行开起了话题说道。

「梦？我天天做梦啦！像是当个大厨之类的喔。」

「怎么了，珍妮？」

柯达斯嚼着今早没有吃完的面包，还不忘分给其余两名小伙伴，并且还送在我的跟前。

当然，我还是谢绝了。

「珍妮做什么梦了呢？说出来，大家可能都知道有没有一起梦见过喔。」

「唯律姐姐说的话有道理啊！」

洁米第一个捧场，拍手叫好。

「好吧...其实吧。 我梦见爸爸妈妈来接我了，开着特别豪华的跑车呢！而且还买了许许多多我都没有见过的鲜花！简直美呆了！」

虽说是平平无奇的一场梦，但珍妮的眼中散发着真挚的光，与其说是光，不如说是打转在眼眶的泪花。

柯达斯没有吃下最后一口面包，仰头眺望着远空的男孩在不经意之间，流下了热泪。

「爸爸妈妈吗....」

擦拭去了泪水，回头看向已哭成泪人的洁米，柯达斯和珍妮，包括我都难以再去表达什么，仅是在此时想要柯达斯手里的面包，而且男孩也很直接地同意递在了我的手心上。

吃了一口还剩半点的面包，我低声地说着，风盖过我轻微的细语。

「真是太残酷了...」

◆

临近深蓝的夜空，橘黄色的黄昏伴随着夕阳所招来的晚风沉入远方的山峦，星光仿若点亮在翠绿森林枝头顶上，尖尖的弯月高挂在触不可及的深蓝色夜景。

洁白色的光丝似若涓细流水般，温柔地垂帘至静谧的大地，放开眼去望向不远处的密集森林，茂盛的枝叶仿佛开满了月色的花蕊般，闪耀着璀璨的银白色光辉。

唯律姐姐细心地点燃了一根根在长廊，室内，室外的烛火，霎时间明亮的院内布满了前几日都从未有过的温馨。

我趴在了唯律姐姐的身旁，摇了摇两侧的马尾，衣服是凡缇姐姐换洗过来的衣裙，穿起来比我以前的那些还要舒适。

深蓝色的穿着搭调如今的夜空，我问道了唯律姐姐。

「今天是什么日子吗？」

「怎么了？珍妮，怎么突然间这么问了？」

唯律姐姐用着手腕晃摆着指尖捏住的火星，不过一会儿就化为一丝白烟灭掉飘散在自己的眼帘，她的双眼总是给人一种凌冽的坚毅，像是一位大哥哥。

「...前几天都没有点过这些蜡烛吧。 所以我就问一下今天是什么节日咯..？难道不行吗。」

微笑着，唯律姐姐的后背依傍在了阳台的围栏上，渐入夜色的天空飘来了一阵清爽宜人的微风。

唯律姐姐的黑色裙摆在脚底下徐徐飘荡着，唇角是微微的浅笑以及那望及远空的双眸目光。

「嗯，是节日喔。 是一种纪念生养父母的教会节日。」

从来没有听说过，但知道纪念生养父母的意义是十分充满分量的我，想要更加了解一下，顺便也是..也是因为在这里终归终有点寂寞吧...

「那是什么节日？」

她笑了，似乎是憋不住涌上来的大笑，唯律姐姐使劲搓着我刚刚洗完的头发，一下子就乱糟糟地在风里荡来荡去。

「你还真信了呀，小家伙！」

「喂..唯律姐姐你难道是骗我的吗！你是在骗小孩子吗！」

不满地扭转过脸庞，我很讨厌这种态度啦...

「对不起啦，我的小公主哟。」

「不是每一个女孩都想要当公主，你个笨蛋白痴的大人...」

我低声嘀咕着，希望她没有听见后面的话。

「噢？是吗，原来如此啊...原来不是每个小女孩都喜欢当公主呀..看起来我有点太过于笼统化了呢。」

好似在虔诚着报以歉意，我缓缓地转过身来，谁知被她一把抓入了怀中，如果唯律姐姐是男的话，我可要报警了！

「那你喜欢这个吗？」

话音刚落，我的身体宛如翱翔于天际那般，向着遥远的月亮进发，耳畔是轻盈拂过的清风，整双手臂像是只要展开来，便能在这片广阔的天地漫游。

「其实有些东西根本不需要太多的原因，就像是节日一样，你觉得每个节假日都需要原因吗？ 不需要的吧，所以说呢。 真正可以令某些物或人存在于时间和铭记的日期，那只是需要意义的存在罢了。」

唯律姐姐抱着我，举高在阳台的外侧，她的双手异常有力并且很是平稳，让我感觉到自己好似真正的在飞行那般。

我不解地眺望向夜空的弯月，问道：

「意义存在？」

「嗯...今天点燃这些蜡烛，这里是不是变得很漂亮了呢？ 亦或是可以说，更明亮了温馨了点呢？」

「是这样子的啦..等等，这就是意义吗？」

「嗯，这就是为什么我们要这么做的意义。」

语毕，晚风舒适地扬起了我身后的金黄色长发，身下是刚点起的烛火摇曳在夜间的寂静，一个肥硕的小影子好似在阳台的围栏上跳动着，一展自己威武的身姿，而在耳边仿佛传来了柯达斯无奈的劝阻，以及科顿与韦鲁的旁观哼笑。

凡缇姐姐的双手也在极力阻止着洁米这个家伙往外爬太远，很心急地要他回来。

「洁米这个家伙...真是个小孩子呢。」

我不经意之间如此讲道，而这也引来了身后唯律姐姐的嘲笑。

「我倒是觉得，被两只手撑起来在天上玩太空飞人的珍妮，你更像是个孩子喔！」

顿然间羞红了脸，一不小心大声地叫喊着要她放下来，结果是因为声音太大了还是动作幅度太大了呢，被二楼在外试图攀爬的洁米看见了。

「哇！珍妮在飞喔！！！快来看啊，柯达斯！」

别呀..！

「哇..珍妮在飞啊。」

柯达斯一如既往地以平淡的口吻，说着异于语态的言词。

「真的耶..欸？」

凡缇姐姐刚探出头来，整个人就僵住了那般，望着我无奈地挥着手，像是在憋笑一样。

「小心点哦，我的小公主！」

还有那个经常来骚扰我的韦鲁，也在一旁拱着火。

「我才不是公主啊！谁要当公主啊！！」

两只手在放肆挥舞着，身后的唯律姐姐突然间叫着要让我停下来，只不过。

我还是掉了下去。

在从阳台的围栏上坠落而下的瞬间，我仿佛真的在飞行那般。

接住了。

洁米愣着双眼，两只手接住了我。

然后傻笑道：

「接住了呢..」

「嗯，接住了呢。」

我也稍稍偏侧了面颊，害羞地嘀咕着。

◆

晚上回到了房间，今天的门禁时间比以往早很多，但在刚才的事情上是比以前有乐趣太多了，就连韦鲁也在笑着。

双眼看了一眼空出来的床位，心里有时会去不经意地想。

以前就有这个空床位吗？

窗外的月光仍然是浩瀚的皎洁，称不上是凄厉的美幻，但绝对是潇洒的银光，以至于都可以替代室内的煤油灯。

...煤油灯？

啊...我想起来今天一大早既然忘了关灯就觉得可惜，因为这里的电器现代科技实在是少，毕竟是在深山野林，可以在考虑范围内。

但是，我还是想不明白，为什么自己会忘了关灯呢。

抚摸着挂在胸前的十字。

听修女们说，神父外出了。 也怪不得最近的晚上特别安静，就好像她们所说过的结界那样，被设置在了我的房间内。

隔音结界呢..真好。

暗了下来，弯月的苍蓝似如夕阳般沉沦在逐渐袭来的睡意，我暂时还不想睡，但终究还是没有忍住..

￭

金色的双眼。

发痛的大脑，四肢无力地在寒风的长廊中行走着。

耳边是嗡鸣的刺痛。

雨声犹如轰动着山峦的雷霆，震颤着我的神经。

银白色的长发，她就这么走过了我的面前。

记忆与意识如同脆弱的丝线般，一下子就被剪断了。

只记清，那个她我绝对见过。

◆

午饭时间，科顿坐在了一张长方形的木桌子上，四周围的座椅都空了出来。

今天的饭菜依旧是如此的凄凉，并且更加的惨淡。

已经见不到肉了。

珍妮他们倒是没有变化，还在那里说着笑。

喝了一口汤，咀嚼着僵硬的面包，科顿呆呆地望着早已熟悉的房间四壁，空出来的位置特别多，以往应该也算是坐满了人才对。

想了很久，也没有得出来结果，反而还像是个痴呆患者一样，忘了擦干嘴上残留的汤水。

「...神父大人他什么时候回来呢？」

想要找点打起精神来的话题，科顿问道在旁边的唯律。

修女们的衣服都换了新，尤其是唯律，以前总是不会见她会换洗身上的那套老制服，现在简直跟个变天似的，全身都焕然一新。

只不过嘛,

都出现了传说中的吸血鬼了，难道还不算是变天吗？

收拾好了碗筷，唯律修女也不敢去打定神父回来的时间，回答很是含糊地离开了。

「这样啊。」

肚子没有吃饱，但还是不舍地撇开了双眼，从孩子们的饭菜上。

◆

没有玩耍的力气，洁米瘫在了草坪上，柯达斯在一旁吃着剩下来的面包。

「能分我点吗？」

「什么？」

一边吃着，一边回答到洁米。

「面包，我是说面包啦..」

「就你这个体型，要什么面包啊..」

捏着洁米的小肚子，珍妮坏笑道。

「切..可人家饿嘛。 你知道吗，肚量大，吃得多，然后成功的事情也多喔！」

哪里听来的胡话..

珍妮那满是嫌弃的脸上，仿佛就是在说这句话。

◆

柯达斯今天来我们房间睡了，据说是因为害怕一个人睡单独的一个房间，整个人连着自己的小行李箱拿来了。

说起来，他难道不是一直都一个人睡吗？

我不理解呢。

抚摸着十字架，我靠在了床后的墙板上，窗外的月光不如昨夜那般明亮。

所故要用上煤油灯了。

「那是什么，科顿叔叔。」

一进来，柯达斯随即便充满了好奇地瞪着我胸前的十字架。

这是唯律修女给我们的，听说是用来庇护的圣器，希望有用吧。

...等等。

我们？

挠了挠脖子，我从脖子上摘下来了这个银色的小十字，递在了柯达斯羡慕的手心上。

「这是一种护身符吧。」

因为柯达斯的到来，意外没有早睡的洁米两只手伸出了床板，悠悠地讲道。

「护身符..？是护身符吗，科顿叔叔！」

「这我也不清楚，唯律修女说是庇护的圣...嘛，就是护身符吧。」

庇护的圣器这种台词还是说不出来啊...

微笑着，说可以给你戴着。 科顿便准备躺回床上，叫着孩子们熄灯睡觉。

夜深人静，柯达斯都沉入了睡眠时，我却并没有睡着。

今天不是不困，而是因脑海中挤满了无法去记清的残像，好似有个声音对着我的耳边喋喋不休道，「他们没有来过。」

珍妮的床动了，女孩也跟我一样没有睡着，她细声地，生怕吵到洁米和柯达斯，问我护身符是什么。

「护身符吗？护身符就像是大人常会给我们的保护符一样。 不过这基本都不会有什么实际效果吧，毕竟这终究只是图个平安罢了。 在远东貌似挺流行的。」

「那么科顿叔叔的父母给过吗？」

珍妮以快要睡着的声音问道。

「嗯..给过一次。 不过我弄丢了，还被骂惨了呢。」

尴尬地笑着，我也在不知不觉中问道了珍妮，随后真觉得自己说错了话。

「珍妮呢？珍妮你的爸爸妈妈给过吗，护身符之类的。」

沉默了许久，应该设想是睡觉了吧，我也打算明天再去说声道歉，抱歉谈起这个不怎么开心的话题。

作为一个女孩子，珍妮的心智比身边的洁米与柯达斯更像是个成熟稳重的大人，所以即便哪怕是细小的谎言，她也知道。

但这个家伙，不会说出来。

她很害怕自己会伤到别人，是一个十足十的好人呢。

「我的爸爸妈妈..他们现在哪儿？」

说了一个与前提完全接不上的疑问，珍妮仿佛在压着哽咽般，弱弱地说了出来。

「....我、」

「科顿叔叔不用去骗我了，说老实话吧...这根本就不是在郊游，对吧？」

没有办法去回答，但潜意识下还是答复了一声“嗯。”

是自己也无法再去编织谎言了吗，是觉得谎言的建立对于孩子们来说，太过于痛苦和残忍了吗？

我不清楚。

自己到底是个喜欢看他人受苦的罪人，还是个会因他人感伤而流泪的好人呢？

比起好人与坏人的定义，身为大人的我根本比不上女孩子的珍妮。

只是，我不觉得惭愧。

就像是一种救赎那般，对于我来讲。

「抱歉，珍妮...」

「不用抱歉喔，科顿叔叔...我们不是活下来了吗..」

「啊..活下来了。」

熄灯，窗外的景色如照常般陷入了异样的漆黑，耳边能够细听到的动静，唯独自己的心跳以及那嗡嗡响的沉寂。

◆

金色的赤瞳所转化过来的目眩。

我记得。

他们没有鲜血，在刺入喉咙与心脏的剑下，挣扎着丑陋的四肢。

凝视着被钉在墙上的死人，我再次从深黑色的法衣下伸出了一把外形特异的剑，赤色的柄端，本身没有的剑身似如萃取在气流中的魔力般，逐渐形成了尖锐，散发着银色光辉的剑刃。

哈着白色的雾气，设置的结界是稍有寒冷的，能够激发人对于战斗渴望的极端天气。

锐利的双眸闪过一道窒息的杀意，我的剑就这么随着破碎的气流，卷动着无人匹敌的神速刺进了还在动弹的活尸体。

烈火燃烧了起来，就连同他身下的影子一齐焚毁在滚动的烈焰当中。

这是第几个，已经数不清了。

从一开始的开始，是一名叫做詹德的少年。

他的双眼赤红，正在一个暗巷里偷偷吸食着另一名男性的血液，在布置好的圣域结界内，本该是不会发生这些的，但就是因为无法去发生，因此才需要减弱，所故令这些人驱动起破败的躯体，进行残酷的嗜血。

很抱歉牺牲了一条人命，我会为死去的他祈祷，并且献上超度的洗礼，作为一名神职者。

但我绝对没有办法去保证，不会出现下一位死者。

我只能做的，就是力所能及的去猎杀，去铲除这类异端的存在。

像是在发泄那般，我一脚踹飞了身后断了一只脚的死人，他的脑浆就这么散开在了圣母的雕像上，像是比雕像还要真实的雕塑，死人动起了四肢，在亮出獠牙的一刻起。

他的全身被切碎了。

我紧皱起眉头，凝视着那位所谓的杰出者，继承了“ ”血液的死徒。

「你好哟，教会的代行者。 还是说，要叫你唯律修女呢？」

韦鲁自豪地扯着嗓子，无比放肆地叫嚣着，双手是尖锐到可以轻易撕裂钢筋水泥的利爪。

「你就是，所谓的杰出者呢。」

「啊，正是在下。」

礼貌地鞠躬，韦鲁好似并没有要在此决斗的意思，反而是毫无忌惮地陈述着，这最近以来的所有事实。

「可能你还不知道吧。」

韦鲁坐在了碎开的雕像底座上，缓缓讲道。

「我曾经也是一名吸血鬼猎人呢。」

「吸血鬼..猎人！？」

唯律惊讶地说道，而这反应也很让韦鲁满意。

「所以我能看出来，你的身体与常人不同。 并且特别的强大呢，人外一族的唯律小姐。

不过呢，我今天并不是为了这些而来叨叨的。 我是来讲述经历的真相，一名受祝福者所要讲述给您听的，福音。」

除了一开始的那股未知感所带来的些微紧张情绪外，唯律的内心中现如今可谓是酣畅淋漓的爽快，丝毫不畏惧面前悠哉坐着的强大敌人，哪怕对方的实力真可以像是撕纸屑般把自己在一瞬间化为乌有。

不过并不是害怕的理由，不是吗？

微微一笑，从黑色的衣袖底下顺出了三个赤红的剑柄，凝聚着流动在大气的魔力，闪耀着堪称与月色争辉的银光展露在锐利的锋芒之上。

「哦？一名堕落邪魔妖道的吸血鬼猎人，也配福音这神圣二字吗？」

「跟双手沾满鲜血的代行者来说，我们彼此彼此吧。」

「我沾满的，都是异端的血液，所行之事乃为天之所意。」

像是被小女孩的戏言给逗乐那般，韦鲁很是喜悦地露出嘴角上的笑容，他拍着手掌，随后冷冷地说道：

「同身为异端的你，居然要去相残着同类。 不把责任放在真正错误的人类身上？好好好，那么我来问你，唯律小姐。 天意是指这个星球，还是那所谓的，那贪生怕死的人类潜意识呢？」

第一次有了股必须要杀死他的心情，唯律的左手指尖并未有顺从着理智的自己，在那么眨眼间的一刹，怪异的利剑随即若如斩碎了疾风那般，以常人视线难以捕捉的速度瞬间迸发而出。

划过了偏侧开脑袋的韦鲁脸庞，一道鲜红的血迹留在了苍白的面容上。

男人更是狂妄地大笑了起来，轻抚自己的血液，发出微颤地叫喊道：

「看到了没有？哪怕是我这种人，也是可以留出人的血液啊！看看你自己吧，自欺欺人的怪物可没有资格握着那神圣的法典与衣着品行。 被教会选上的唯律，只是因为能够杀人罢了。 难道不是吗？难道，我说的有哪一样是错误的吗...——————！

又是一击迅猛的剑刺，只不过这一次韦鲁没有躲开来。

凝视着逼近心脏的剑尖只差那么一点，韦鲁的脸色更是兴奋了起来，好似总算是找到了活着的肾上腺素那般，男人扭曲着狂喜的嗤笑，一次又一次将自己的利爪扎入被刺伤的伤口。

鲜血在疯狂地往外冒出，宛如染红了半边的夜色，弥漫在空气中的血腥味充斥在难耐的鼻腔与令人目眩的红色之间。

接连不断地向着外边的世界探出身姿，韦鲁左肩的伤口像是被自己的一次次撞击变得溃烂了那般，整只手臂掉了下来。

这下子，是整片天空都是红色了。

「哈哈哈...哈哈哈哈哈哈！！———— 你真应该拿个镜子看看自己呀，你知道你现在的表情是有多么渴望吗？

渴望虔诚地聆听，逝者的福音！

唯律小姐，你知道变成这副不败的身躯是有多么爽吗！你知道摆脱了道德界限的我有多么滋味吗！那可比做爱爽一百倍，那可比中出爽一千倍啊！！只是可惜呢..」

韦鲁突然降下了疯狂的笑颜，脸上蔓延着一股哀伤。

「可惜，自己一开始居然是人类..如果一开始的时候，我是像你这种人的话，像你这种，本身就不是人的存在的话，那么本来就没有人类道德锁链的我，不就早早地起飞了吗！！

能够从诞生之初就享受这无与伦比的狂妄者，只有你啊！只有你这样子的，杀害了养父母，杀害了整个村子的你，才能拥有的资格啊！！！」

高声喝彩着，韦鲁的左臂又重新长了出来，像是为了迎接此刻已等候了多时，男人单膝下跪，双手朝着沉默许久的唯律献上最为纯粹的忠诚。

「成为，我真正的王吧！“ ”这个家伙，她终究只是个混乱的垃圾，她根本就不配是我的主人啊！既没有吸血冲动，也不会去吸血，只是拼了命去杀人，然后救人的她到底还算个什么！」

歇斯底里的发泄高呼过后，唯律睁开了闭目已久的瞳眸，沾染着令人作呕的肮脏血液，直直地瞪视着身下拙劣的小丑。

「你是什么意思？」

「什么什么意思？」

韦鲁不解，他歪着头问道。

「镇上的人，小镇上的居民和这里死的所有人，难道不是“ ”的所为吗？」

似乎没有理解过来什么意思，韦鲁哀声地叹气道：

「那个家伙才不会去做这么有趣的事情喔。

如果她能有这么有趣的行动想法，那么也不用我来亲手把他们都杀了吧？」

无一丝怜悯，无分毫忏愧之心，在他的心里，杀人甚至都不算是一种罪行吧。

他真的很像。

很适合当一个吸血鬼。

一个在传说中活着的，能把杀人当作是无聊消遣的，真正的怪物。

「...至今为止都是你干的？」

「啊，当然。」

在颤抖着，伸出去迎接他的手心在拼命地震颤着。

在韦鲁满怀喜悦之情地接过唯律的纤细指尖时，支撑着身体重量的下半身忽然之间，失去了。

...欸？

两只手被斩断，在未能理解过来的恍惚间，韦鲁惊愕地抬头望向了唯律那双极其冰冷残酷的眼神。

「你真的是..怪物啊。」

裁决的烈火审判着挤满罪孽的身躯，男人发了疯似的想要逃窜，身上的各处都被神圣的火焰制裁着那般。

好痛苦。

好热。

好疼。

好痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！——————

双手双脚都被砍断，烈火貌似还堵住了自愈力的存在，仅能像是个搁浅的海鱼般在干燥的地面上不断挣扎着。

「为什么啊...！为什么你就不能听进去自己真正的声音啊！！你到底还要骗自己多久啊！多久啊！！！你难道就不知道吗，没有失去过的答案，是根本找不到的啊....！」

汹涌的烈焰烧尽了最后一块肮脏的血肉，仿佛回到了那天如地狱般的惨状，只不过这一回，没有良心的谴责与想要堵住耳朵的冲动，唯律直视着什么都没有剩下的死人。

一个响指破开了结界，并且冷漠地低语道：

「不要觉得你很理解我啊，死人。」

◆

在解决了韦鲁之后，迎接着破晓的黎明与曙光，唯律由衷地感受到何为真正的宁静，不是一大早什么声音都没有，不是一整天呆在无人的角落，而是从心底里真正地去感受。

去接受，卸下沉重的那天。

杀死了。

把一直以来作恶的真凶给清理得一干二净。

换好了黑色的制服，因为凡缇也知道自己最近在忙着这些事情，所以近来都是她在打理着教内琐事杂务。

虽然如果是按照着平常，唯律也估计没怎么干过吧。

自从凡缇来了，整个人就懒了呢。

走在静谧的长廊，来到那一尘不变的小客厅，洁米依旧是在淘气着打闹，柯达斯也熟悉了那难喝的汤。

唯一活下来的科顿也在过着没有变化的日子。

「多谢你的暗示了，这样子就好办多了，也省得解释了。」

靠在了墙边，唯律向着一旁的凡缇言谢道。

差一点就忘了凡缇是恩泽特尔斯，这个历史久远的魔术氏族最后一人的大小姐身份了。

少女称没有关系的笑道：

「能帮上一点是一点吧，只是..这样真的好吗？」

「总比让他们去接受真相好，毕竟我们也没办法去让他们回到镇子上未有发生过这一切的从前了。 现在就让他们这样子活着吧，至少不用肩负他们死去的重担而活着，未尝不是件好事呢？」

唯律平淡地说道，随后踏着细腻的步伐走出了门外。

神父依旧未归，不过听唯律说，真正的罪魁祸首已经在昨天晚上被裁决了。

望着活下来的四人，凡缇呆呆地靠在了墙边，不知不觉的，像是唯律一样。

「我昨天也做梦了喔，梦见和珍妮差不多的梦！」

「啊，就是爸爸妈妈来接你了吧，大概是不是带了一副新眼镜当礼物呀。」

两只摆出了圆心，框在了眼睛上笑话着。

「你在想什么啊，洁米。 我怎么可能会是这种礼物就满足的呢，起码得两副喔。」

「切，就知道你啦。」

实在对柯达斯聊不起劲，从一开始就说自己是个不会近视的超能力者，洁米自然而然地很讨厌戴眼镜。

因此，胖胖的男孩转过身，看了一眼今日一言不发的珍妮。

「怎么了吗，珍妮？」

疑惑着，洁米问道了一旁静静着咬面包的金发女孩，今天的珍妮没有扎头发。

「在吃饭啊，傻瓜。」

冷漠地回应着，无精打采的神色很让两名男生困扰。

所以想要试着关心一下，洁米大笑着拍拍胸膛说道：

「放心好啦，你如果是怕回镇子没有车，我可以叫喔。 我爸爸妈妈可有钱啦，要啥车子都给你弄来了啦，珍妮！」

「嗯嗯，我妈妈跟开花店的阿姨很熟，回镇子的时候，我可以叫妈妈给你带几朵哦。」

他们一点都不知道。

珍妮脸上无视着洁米和柯达斯的关心，心里默默地嘀咕着。

回荡着。

一点一滴的，像是心在留着眼泪般。

他们什么都不知道。

吃剩下半块的面包，珍妮站起了身来。

而洁米则是自然地指着碗里被丢掉不吃的面包、

「这样子的话，会被爸爸妈妈骂是坏小孩的。」

「啊，什么时候能回家呢..我已经等不及要告诉贝利自己在这几天的郊游行程了，他们铁定会羡慕死，顺便也给我爸爸说说我在这里有多勇敢，没有哭过喔。」

没有哭过？

又一次无视了两名男孩的对话，珍妮端着碗筷朝门外走去。

「怎么了嘛，珍妮。 你是想家了吗？想家就回去呗，我们不在意的啊。」

家？

能。

「能回去吗？」

沉默了下来，整个客厅都陷入了一阵窒息般的寂静，科顿望着垂低面庞的女孩，金色的刘海遮住了紧闭着的眼瞳，那打转在其中的泪花被窗外的日光所照亮。

「能..还能回去吗？！」

把碗筷重重地摔下地，珍妮猛地回头大喊道。

呆滞在原地的洁米，柯达斯，身后的凡缇也因良心而没有敢去直视女孩的视线。

「...怎么了嘛，珍妮！」

「你给闭嘴啊！我们没有爸爸妈妈了，你知道吗！我们回不去小镇了，也没有什么名车和钱了！！！我们什么都没有....我们什么都..都没....」

夺出眼眶的泪水宛若淹没住了言语的喉咙，呜咽着几声便倒在了地上，双手捂实着悲伤的面颊，双肩在因心痛而颤抖着。

一直在重复。

一直在重复着。

我们什么都没有了。

我们什么都没有了。

「我们的爸爸妈妈...怎么了吗？」

柯达斯的双腿挪开了座椅，他手上今天是抓着完全没吃过的面包，心里本来想着要分给大家一起吃的。

但是。

男孩发颤的嗓音，与那环望着四周的双眸，柯达斯不想相信地，问道了所有人。

或许他不需要答案。

或许，他们都知道答案。

但是，这不是理由吧。

「喂...都..怎么了嘛....」

洁米像是要哭出来一样，鼻头一酸眼底的泪花湿润了泛红的瞳眸。

这根本不是理由吧。

「他们怎么了，凡缇姐姐，科顿叔叔....告诉我啊，凡缇姐姐，科顿叔叔...他们怎么了，告诉我啊！凡缇姐姐，科顿叔叔...！我的爸爸妈妈，他们到底怎么了啊！！！！」

这压根不会是理由吧。

「..抱歉，我...」

「是死了吗？是死了对吧！科顿叔叔...」

「柯达斯...」

凡缇不忍心眼看着男孩再去折磨自己，但少女本人却做不出任何行动来，她不知道该怎么做，就像是唯律刚刚说过的话那般。

我们没有能力让他们回到从前。

但这根本不能是理由吧。

「柯达斯，洁米...抱歉，我们骗了你..但这....这是为了..」

「为了我们好，这根本就不是我们能接受的理由吧！」

捏碎了面包，柯达斯一边掩着眼泪，一边向着门外狂奔，而洁米则是呆在了自己的座位上，低着头，痛哭流涕着。

门外站着的唯律也望见了发生的一切，耳边吹来了无凉意的风。

◆

没有回来。

洁米，柯达斯，就连珍妮都没有回来。

房间里只剩下了我一个人。

「没必要点煤油灯了吧..」

将手心从灯芯那挪开，今晚的月亮是圆满。

...真是讽刺。

抚摸着十字架，睡意今天无意造访我的意识，因此。

我打算出去外面走走。

穿好了稍微防寒的衣裳，关好了房门，一个人孤零零地走在了唯有风声萧瑟的黑夜。

没有见到唯律修女和凡缇修女。

也更没有见到珍妮他们。

「搞砸了啊...」

风吹过耳畔，像是在安慰着我芊芊玉手。

我无奈地苦笑着，真想要一支烟。

「给，烟。」

「好，谢谢。」

伸出了手，朝着空无一人的身侧拿根本就不会存在的烟。

以前好似有那么一个人，会像是这样递给自己一包解忧愁的香烟。

是啊...

我觉得这里到处都是从前的轨迹，过往的残像随时播放在擦肩而过的石板四壁，静谧的风声也好，还是吵闹的林叶碰撞也罢，干脆点来说。

这里，我好像什么都忘了一样。

我什么都不记得了一样。

很重要的事情吗？

我不清楚。

只有丢失，失去，缺失的，才能被忘却，并且找到。

既然二者都找不到根据论证，那么记忆就根本不会存在。

没有不会忘掉的记忆，没有一开始就忘掉的记忆。

我抬头仰望着月光，楼梯的拐角传来了微弱的脚步声。

◆

「哭完了吗？」

在所有人都走后，我一个人留在了这里。

每当我回想起柯达斯，洁米的声音，我的内心里随即便满是愧疚的回应，我不敢去面对任何人，我不敢再去说任何一句多余的话。

我伤害了别人。

我讨厌..

唯律姐姐是在他们走后，唯一一个回来找到我的人，今天她的声音很温柔，手上是递给我的白色手帕。

「..你来干什么，唯律姐姐。」

「那你待在这里干什么呢？」

她轻巧地反问了我一句，湿润的眼眶当中仍残留着的热泪在微微沉淀。

「我想一个人呆着。」

唯律轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

「我觉得他们就像个小孩子一样，柯达斯和洁米一点都不知道自己的处境有多么悲惨..」

唯律轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

「我很讨厌他们，为什么要哭，为什么要逃...为什么要说出来。 所以见到他们就很烦，因此我待在了这里。」

唯律轻轻地“嗯”了一声，像是毫不在意我嘴上所讲述的，是有多么的无理取闹和极端，她总是一点都不感觉到生气那般，温柔地附和着我。

为什么啊...

我捏紧了手掌心，想要流出眼泪的冲动根本挡不住地，再一次划过悲伤的脸庞。

为什么啊...

我一点都不懂。

自己都这样子了，可为什么啊...

柯达斯很伤心，洁米也很难过啊...

这都是因为我！

伸过来的白皙指尖擦拭去了几滴滑落的泪珠，她的声音很是温柔，似如青空的流云那般，温柔到我想要扑入她的怀中。

但我不配。

我是个无理取闹的小孩子。

我伤害了他们。

我让他们哭了...

「珍妮是在哭吗？」

「...为什么啊，唯律姐姐。我明明...犯了错啊..我好讨厌自己，我好讨厌让别人哭的自己，就像是个小孩子一样！我可是犯了错误的人，为什么唯律姐姐还要来找我啊！」

说了出来。

能不能骂我一句。

就一句也好。

我真的..很对不起洁米他们...

但是我....

「你想家，对吧。」

「欸..？」

「我看见了，珍妮哭的样子。」

「...这根本就不是理由。」

「一件事情需要的从来不是理由，而是那件事情能给他人亦或是你自己带来的意义。 我不是说过了吗？理由和原因根本不重要，重要的是意义的存在。

你想家了，哭出来就好。 哭出来了，不用憋在心里了，这就是意义。

我来找你，是因为我觉得你暂时需要一个手帕来擦擦眼泪，看起来确实需要呢，你看..这不就是意义吗？

况且啊，我知道珍妮犯了错，对别人大吼大叫的。」

「那么你为什么还要..」

「别再为什么了，犯错了去说个对不起，不就行了吗？」

唯律托着我的手，把我拉起了身。

她的背影宛若此刻西下的夜空般，闪耀着不可磨灭的璀璨。

◆

金色的。

白色的。

长发的。

还有。

我记得的。

我没有去忘记的。

「...凡缇。」

睁开了熟睡的双眼，床上并没有凡缇的身影，而且。

今天的夜晚是满月。

◆

耳边传来了微弱的脚步声，我转身去专注向从阴影中走出来的娇小人影。

珍妮正喘着粗气，急冲冲地跑了回来似的，说道：

「..我看见，我看见白色的凡缇姐姐带着洁米和柯达斯去东侧了！」

东侧...？！

「白色的凡缇？」

身后，不知何时就站在那儿的唯律特别咬重那个字眼，她利索地脱下了左手的绷带，且将其放在了我的手上。

「把这个缠上，顺带再拿好这把剑，虽说只能用一次，但至少可以轻松解决临时出来的死人。」

「...唯律修女..神父不是说不能去东侧的吗！为什么凡缇她要带着孩子们去那边啊！」

我不解地问道一旁凝重着脸色的唯律，我很害怕这种眼神，因为一旦有这种神情的出现，那么这一晚难免会发生一些，不可能会往好方向发展的事情。

「谁知道呢，可能心血来潮吧。 那个家伙的魔眼可把我骗了好一阵子呢。」

踏着响亮的足靴声，唯律说完我根本没能反应过来的话后，嘱咐着让我看护好珍妮随即朝向东侧门廊走去。

◆

在石板路上来回踱步，细小柔润的嘴唇像是在伴着脚底下踏向的节奏那般，反复嘀咕道要去道歉的提前演习。

手里捧着的，是在庭院前女孩能靠着自己拿到的，最好看的一朵鲜花。

这里什么都没有，没有商店，没有这个年龄段的男孩爱去摆弄的奇特小玩意儿，甚至是自己行李箱里的东西也都少得可怜。

所以也只能是将就着，把两朵好看的鲜花给摘了下来，当作是歉意的赔礼。

来回偷看了几眼在手心中摇曳的蓝花，珍妮差点有点禁不住诱惑地咽了口唾沫，毕竟这是在女孩来到庭院前，一眼就看中的在圆满的月光之下所绽放着有如繁星的两朵独特。

难免心里会痒起来，觉得自己应该要换一朵的同时，脑海中闪过了唯律所讲述给女孩听的话。

不应该这样。

这是自己的歉意，也是自己的心意。

拼着一股劲，女孩准备踏上跟前的台阶，去二楼找洁米和柯达斯好好地道一个歉。

抱歉自己的情绪失控。

抱歉自己伤到了他们的心。

这并不是能说，这就是真相的事实，你们得接受才对的情况。

是错误的想法。

上了一个台阶，夜下的楼梯间异常的昏暗，所幸今晚的月色尤其明亮，故此没有丝毫的胆怯，心里唯独是那满怀着抱歉的愧疚。

不能因为是真相，所以才必须去接受这个事实。

没有人是应该去接受悲伤的。

这是错误的。

悲伤是一件错误的事情。

无论对于真相的角度还是谎言的角度。

而且，最重要的一点。

走上了二楼，彻底决定好心意的珍妮深呼吸了片刻，然后缓缓吐出了几口白色的雾气。

最重要的一点是、

自己讨厌伤害到别人。

两朵犹如繁星般闪烁着光辉的花蕊在侧畔的圆月下晃动着，已不剩下犹豫的女孩眼神里满是决心以及准备好要道出的抱歉。

走在了西侧二楼的长廊，围栏外的森林似如沉入了死亡般寂静，没有悦耳静心的昆虫鸣唱，没有风儿轻吹过树梢的沙沙作响。

像是自己的呼吸停滞在时间的流动，踏向前去的脚步声未免也太过于嘈杂，在今晚这场寂静。

脑子里变得清醒，同时也知道自己该去做什么。

我很抱歉。

洁米，柯达斯。

我很对不起，今天中午的事情。

洁米，柯达斯。

试着去敲了敲房门，里边没有点起的灯火，就连科顿都没有回来的夜晚，在尤为充溢着寂静的夜空，三声整齐的脚步，根本不可能去无视。

转过身，惊讶的双眸注意到了那一瞬息。

银白色的长发，衣着单薄长衣的凡缇宛如夜间徘徊的精灵，她引领着身后似如木偶般没有任何气息的洁米和柯达斯，奔着东侧的方向去了。

因为现在的头脑很清醒，而且保持着理性的心智。

女孩能够明显感觉到，其中的一丝绝对性质不同的差异。

她不是自己熟知的凡缇姐姐。

第二，陌生的她充满着危险的火药味，而且洁米和柯达斯也要被她带去危险的地方。

神父说过，东侧万万不能去，凡缇也曾经跟珍妮好好说清楚过为什么不能去东侧。

因此..

看了眼自己在发抖的手脚，是有点害怕，但这并不是毫无作为的理由。

如果从目前的情况来看，自己能去救他们，自己能有能力去做一些挽回的事情话，那么肯定是在所不辞的。

但是。

没有。

自己什么都做不到。

去当一个大英雄这种事情。

根本就做不到。

为了是要找一个机会好好道歉。

...所以，请原谅我如今的不作为吧..

珍妮躲在了墙边，那位银白色长发的陌生女子貌似也没有多大的兴趣去关注脑后，很快就带着谜之香气离去在漆黑的长廊。

◆

蹒跚着踉跄的步伐，一瘸一拐地艰难挪动着，像是一个不注意就会倒下一样，那个带着一股与刚才全然不同的烧焦味，跨过了苍月的蓝光来到我的眼前。

他很难受地搀扶着墙板，每走一步路都得停下来好一会儿去喘着大口大口的粗气，好似巴不得要把所有的氧气占为己有吧，男人张大了所有能够用来呼吸的器官。

弥漫着难闻的烧焦味以及掺杂其中的糜烂，我实在没法再忍下来，想要抬起僵住的双手捂住不断发出抗拒的鼻腔。

我低下头去，听着缓慢的脚步逼近着。

「哟..小公主。」

韦鲁的声音似乎毫无变化，一如既往那般的自然，就像是他在做着悠哉的笑脸，迎接着碰巧在走廊上遇到的小女孩那样，亲切地问候道。

但不对的。

我只要抬起头来，把双眼好好正视着他的脸，我就会吐出来，我就会害怕地眨着眼泪。

发颤的双肩受到了一双手心的抚摸，温柔的他轻轻地道歉了一声。

「抱歉..韦鲁叔叔现在...不能再抱着你了。」

太温柔了。

以至于我根本不敢相信。

「是你..吗？」

低声地问道，我颤颤巍巍地仰起了泛着泪光的眼角，在注视到他的刹那，我特别想要反悔，胃液在恶心的浪涛下翻腾着，整个身体都在反抗着，剧烈地抗压，不情愿，一点不情愿。

他好可怕。

我只能说出这样的词汇。

他真的好可怕。

恐惧什么的，说不出来。

只是极为纯粹的，现在的韦鲁好可怕。

甚至不想去描述，难以想象这样子的形态，人类也能活着，只不过。

我开始怀疑了。

这还算是人类吗？

「是我啊..小公主，要不要我们来玩个游戏啊。」

一身烧成焦黑，皮肤腐烂的躯体上，唯有着散发不详的鲜红眼瞳在炯炯有神地凝视着身下没有去反抗余力的我。

他在笑着，裂开的嘴角都快要随着烧焦的肉块垂下，分离这个肉体的掉到这个地面，摇摇欲坠的浅笑，男人的邀约我连去回绝的机会都没有。

仅仅是对视了一秒钟，整个身体就被俘获了。

鲜红色的瞳眸在注视着我，鲜血的泥潭在伸出加入进来的盛邀。

「现在，韦鲁叔叔的肚子特别饿，喉咙特别渴...要不数个六十秒吧，看看我们的小公主能跑多远，看看小公主能不能跑到韦鲁叔叔追不到的地方吧。」

他的双手离开了我的肩膀，全身都僵住了，呼吸都停滞了那般。

心脏平稳地跳动着，我的大脑在催促着我快跑，双脚却定格在站立的一刹。

跑不了啊...

我连害怕，恐惧都想不到。

根本就跑不了。

身体没有意识到威胁，所故无法去作出求生的反应。

就像你躺在床上，然后要你跑一个马拉松一样无礼。

这样子的笑话身体根本不会答应。

既然你不觉得有必要，既然你觉得一点都不恐惧，那么逃跑的机能就根本不会启动，因为你要在床上，而不是要去马拉松赛跑。

可是我想跑啊。

「三十，二十九..」

让我跑吧。

几近要崩溃的哭泣般，我请求着自己快点跑吧。

快点跑啊。

不要再看着那双眼睛了————

「十一，十，九...」

声音停在了那儿吗？

不。

是我动了起来，双脚像是义无反顾地那般向着漆黑的未知狂奔，反复调整着呼吸的频率，胸腔还是迎来了心绞般的疼痛，大脑快要烧断了，腿脚都要跑麻痹了。

自己还在跑着。

自己还在跑着。

自己根本不知道自己..

在一丝小小的分神下，全速奔跑的双脚打岔在了一块，摔得特别惨，在楼梯口前，整个人倒在了冰冷的地面，手上的两朵鲜花也自然而然地，被揉碎了。

望了一眼分外觉得可惜的花瓣，我喘着大气，仰卧在了地上，平静慢慢地回到了我的意识当中。

冷静下来的我仔细去思考了一番，究竟是为什么。

「为什么...我要跑？」

记忆仿佛停留在了见到洁米与柯达斯被白色的凡缇，带去东侧的那一幕。

然后接下来的，就像是一场睡醒后，朦胧的夜梦那般。

根本想不起。

只是在意识到梦醒来的一刻起，自己就在狂奔，然后摔倒了。

「不行..！得赶紧回去告诉科顿叔叔他们！」

猛地起身，我跑上了拐角的楼梯，没有去在意那股残留在肩上的焦味。

╳ 幕五 ╳

典雅装潢的辉煌建筑，摆列着数件难得一见的文化古物，弧形的圆顶高挂着豪华曼丽的水晶灯，在大厅的尽头一端，神圣的壁画犹如黯淡下华丽的尸体，沉寂在一片死亡的窒息中。

一切的繁荣与繁华，都退散了。

银白色长发的，似如幻影般恍惚于脑海间的她，就站在壁画的下面，画中的女人怀抱着停住呼吸的婴儿，脸上是失落的哀伤。

她的背影不知为何有着些许的落寞，但广泛在周围的杀意却丝毫未减。

第二位踏入这座以往用来举办宴席的大厅的，是一位衣着修女制服，身材窈窕面色凌然的短发女性，唯律先是意思下地去环顾着除了白色的她之外，不会拥有人迹的大厅。

果不其然的一点，洁米和柯达斯根本不可能会活着。

毕竟在闻见被带到东侧的这个消息后，心里多多少少都有了点底儿，不过还是希望抱有着侥幸吧，只可惜。

果然不会剩下..吗。

唯律抹去了最后一丝带有着情感的眼神，像是凝视着必要绝杀之物那般的双眼，白色的凡缇转过身来，赤色的瞳眸彼此互相对视着。

「我能问你几句问题吗？」

「正好，我也能问你几句话吗？」

两名看上去年龄相当的少女各自问道了对方，白色的凡缇飘逸着顺至腰间的长发，唯律随时架着准备好作战的身姿，大厅里传来了干系命运的言谈。

「你杀过人吗？」

「你杀过人吗？」

一样的问题。

唯律诧异地眨了眨双眼，而白色的凡缇依旧是游刃有余地站在壁画之下，赤裸的玉足踩在沾满灰尘的地毯。

今夜的圆月并未有为这片漆黑带来一丝光明。

「我杀过人，我杀了很多人。 镇子上的所有人，都是我杀的。」

「不是的...是你的下仆所为，难道不是吗？」

唯律撇开了先前求索的阴霾，像是找到了一个可以摆脱追问的点，修女很急切地想要插入这个话题。

但是，白色的凡缇则一点都不为慌张，她微微露出笑意，那是根本不像是在笑的微笑，赤色的眼瞳专心地盯着唯律不自然的一举一动。

「我的下仆吗？ 他能活下来确实是我的失误。」

「失误...？」

「他不是跟你说得很清楚吗，我不是真正的真祖，也就是说我不是真正的吸血鬼。 不是吸血鬼的我，创造出专属于自己的下仆，这不是一件很荒唐的事情吗？ 之所以他能够成为死徒的活下来，是因为他的本身，他们的家族里世代在流传着敌我同源的血液。

为了追求更好的猎杀效果，瓦塞尼斯也就是韦鲁的氏族，在魔术的研究上造出了禁忌的存在，唯有成为吸血鬼，才能去更好地杀害吸血鬼。 反正迟早都会变，我只是推了一把罢了。

但是我万万没有想到，他的记忆会是这样子的混乱不堪，简直就跟我的血液一样可笑。 望见了满城的尸骸，就自我意识到好像是自己犯了错事的他，在良心的谴责下无法承担罪孽而选择了崩溃。

在一切的思想理念与道德价值都随着瓦解的身心一齐消逝之后，留下来的只有那接受自己罪行的吸血鬼罢了。 他可是个真正的可怜虫啊...明明不是自己的错，却觉得是自己的错误，把错误归咎到自己的身上同时，又把憎恶泼洒到了我的身上。

若不是我看他可怜...他早就死了。 但这不是很意外相似吗，唯律。」

苍白的脸颊上，桃色的唇角浮现出了一丝纯粹的笑意，白色的凡缇望着不远处桌前的唯律，而短发的少女也不禁想要逃开视线。

「该到忍耐的极限了吧？」

她的声音像是穿过了肺腑，悠荡在不安的心扉，想要把这股回响当作是异类排斥，却意外地难以抗拒，似乎在寻求着解放与救赎。

「给我闭嘴...」

挥动着从右手黑色衣袖间垂直落下的银色锁链，唯律凝重起双眼中所带有的凌冽，向前冲刺，意图要以一击制胜的心，奔跑起来的身姿像是穿梭在月色之下的影子般。

急速到犹如模糊的身影，银色的锁链在昏暗的大厅里晃动着细微的亮光，少女目的只有一个，那就是把烦扰的声音给彻底杀掉。

似乎很在行，也毫不在乎。

心里在默念着，她不是人。

她不是人，所以绝对能痛下杀手，一直以来的自己不都这么干的吗？

挥下了鞭笞的锁链，宛如缠绕于天际的毒蛇，亮起沾满毒药的尖牙丝毫不留情地朝向前方猛地往下重重垂落，那是几近可以突破气流的约束，以及震碎疾风的速度与力道。

在脚底下的石块和那烟尘四起，唯律忽然察觉到身后的异样，往左侧使出力气蹬上了半空，而也在她原本的位置上，白色且曼妙的邪魅身姿将锋利的利爪直直向着那个位置落去。

地板碎裂开来，残旧的石子像是飞速射出的子弹，擦肩过唯律的面颊，一道鲜红的血迹带有着余温流淌在白皙的脸庞。

少女不悦地把双腿重心给狠狠压在了身后逼近的石壁，随后用力好似急速迸发的导弹般，涌起一阵狂妄的风，将锁链砸落在白色的她头顶。

确实传来了碰撞的打击实感，铁链也像是捕抓到猎物那般快速地环绕在了她的手臂上，几声清脆的铁器声过后，脚底下带来的风也散开在二人的身边。

白色的凡缇微笑着，抬起那只被银色锁链死死缠住的手臂，她轻声地对着喘着粗气的唯律说道：

「你到底还在逃避着什么呢？ 答案很明显的吧。」

「...把孩子们给我放了！」

「你能伤到我一根汗毛的时候，再来给我说这句话吧！异端..！————」

肆意发出了尖锐的大笑声，白色凡缇敏捷地翻转侧身，将双脚转换方向的同时，又在其一瞬间把发力的支点压在先前砸落而显得凹陷的地板上，像是借助着恰好卡住的坑洼，赤裸的左足重重地打击在唯律的腹部。

锁链从右手上脱离，整个身体在地面上翻滚了三百六十度般，惨烈的战败使得倒地的少女不堪重负，难以忍受屈辱似的，凶狠地瞪起了双眼的视线。

「要使出来了吗？ 杀人的魔眼。」

白色的凡缇不屑一顾地把缠绕在手臂上面的锁链随意丢弃在了某个角落，神态举动分外兴奋那般，悠然自在地找了一块阴凉地方坐了下来，嘴角那像是在嘲弄的微笑一直在干扰着唯律的注意力。

她想要杀了她。

哪怕要用上这个魔眼...！

哪怕要..！

「你果然，不配做人呢..真正的怪物哟。」

她冷不防地笑话了一句，而这也让少女的动作迟缓了下来，燃烧在眼瞳当中的红光停滞在了迸发的瞬息。

哪怕要...成为那个她口中的怪物吗？

一点都不清楚这一点，与其说一点都不清楚，不如说完全就不想去知道。

但是，不得不承认了。

从一开始就一直在气愤的心，早就表明了自己在逃避的现实了。

想要逃开吗？

为什么要逃开？

少女很想知道答案，还是说，她的答案就是在否决自己呢？

自己真的..有那么痛恨异端吗

这一切，真的或许、

很简单。

◆

她说得很对。

火焰。

恶心的焦味。

因大火而坍塌的屋檐。

我的双眼，能燃烧万物。

我的全身，是被火焰祝福的，怪异的躯体。

村民们讨伐着我，父母亲在害怕着我。

我都知道的。

我因为看在眼里，所以决定要先发制人。

把他们全杀了，就好了..律。

在一天深夜，女孩对呆望着镜子前的自己，默念了一声又一声可怖的话语。

自己不是人，所以根本不在乎肩上有多少血债。

杀害人类，不就是怪物应尽的职责吗？

我为什么要逃避呢？

我只是要完成命运罢了。

我可没有那直视命运，去对抗命运的勇气。

顺从着命运的河流，仍由摆布的自己，活着会更轻松一点的吧！

这般想道，然后、

那是一个本该宁静的夜晚，月光幽静地照耀着充满生机的田野，摇曳在侧畔的晚风微微吹拂着女孩的衣角。

双眼所望及的一切，皆为地狱。

火焰烧尽了所有的美好与过往的幸福回忆。

父亲拖着我累倒下来的身体，让我和母亲脱离了焚毁的房屋，而自己却身陷其中，然后再也没有出来。

村民们在痛苦中挣扎着，他们十分不理解为什么，隔壁家的叔叔也在凝视着女孩发颤的双眸。

为什么呢。

自己害怕了起来。

他们的哭声似乎有着神秘的冲击，眼泪一直在往下掉落。

女孩一边哭着，一边拥入了母亲的怀中。

她说，她好害怕。

我好害怕...

烈焰有如多日未能饱腹的猛兽，只要是双目所及之处皆要以灰烬作为埋葬那般，吞噬了万物的气焰将寂寥的夜空染成了一片红色。

汹涌的烈火终究会引出死亡的悲愤，也难免会有失去理智的村民拿起了发泄仇恨的武器，他们找到了那在怀中发颤的女孩，伸出的长叉似如身旁燃起的烈炎。

刺了下去。

一定要刺下去。

瞪着挤满血丝的眼瞳，其中一位村民不顾一切地想要将草叉刺下去。

想要杀死这个恶魔。

想要杀死这个一直以来最为可憎的异端。

怀抱着此刻间唯一仅存的信念，作为人的根本早在不顾一切地行动之下化成了莫须有。

母亲挡下了那足以致命的一击，与火焰截然不同的暖意也一滴一滴地包裹在了女孩的左手。

「很对不起呢..」

生命弥留之际，母亲在最后那一刻握住了她，像是再也不想放开一样紧握着。

「不能...让你成为我的孩子呢....」

她的体温消失在了这场大火中，而世界赋予的魔眼也又一次燃烧了起来，女孩撕裂嗓子般沉痛地咆哮着，把前来讨伐的无耻之徒全部都清理得一干二净，烧成了灰烟。

像是..

想起来了某些事情。

记起来了某些事实。

我貌似，回忆起来了某些。

没有丢失过的答案根本不会被找到，因为不会被找到所以找不到，找不到因此而不知道。

这是从最初的最初就存在的，原始矛盾。

╋

为什么要成为代行者？

要猎杀异端。

要铲除危害人类社会的存在。

理由就是如此吗？

未免太过于虚伪了点吧。

不满意的声音在报道着牢骚，她没有影子，她也没有样子，她的声音就在我的耳边。

可我说的，都是自己的真心话。

哼哼..

她笑了，陌生的声音她就好似在指着我的鼻子，说道：

「真心话是真心话，真心是真心。 真心话虽然是在真心的基础上建立的心里话，但真心话却并不能完全代表着建立它存在的真心。 有时候真心话只是一种谎言，安慰自己这就是自己心里的事实，说着这就是自己想要去说的话。

看吧，你说你这是真心话，而我问的是你的真心喔。 这完全不一样的吧，好好想想吧..如果成为代行者的你靠着虚伪去死斗，那么就是在违逆依赖信仰与崇拜理想的灵魂，而这违逆叛道的本身，就是一种过错。

你也说过，自己没有错吧？ 自己一直在做对的事情吧？ 那么问问你自己的心呗，为什么你会害怕情感，为什么，你会害怕那个找不到的答案？ 还有就是，为什么你会害怕，一个自己找不到的答案呢。」

她的问题到处都是刀子，我很讨厌。

想要回避，但是她那无形的手抓着我。

我的记忆与思考的能力就像是被关在了祈祷室里，她在对面遮住脸，我在这边不耐烦地去应对着那老掉牙司空见惯的悼词。

作为神职者的自己，一直在强调自己有信仰，自己信仰着神。

但是，虚伪着一切的自己，从根本上来说就不可能会有信仰这一说法，由最根本的开始，唯律就在骗人。

骗的不是别人，而是自己。

那个声音问我，我为什么害怕情感。

因为我回想起来的时候，就会出现那场大火，所有人都死了，所有人都被异类杀死了，明明是能够做出如此罪行的异端，为什么我在那时候一点都痛恨不起来了啊...

害怕着毫无情感的情感，害怕着甚至是一丝憎恶之心都未有的自己，像是一具空壳般，想要去试着找到支撑如今的答案是什么，却开始又一次胆怯了起来。

蜷缩在角落里。

每个人都在帮我。

而我却拒绝了每一个人，抱着那虚伪的一切过着日子。

我说，自己害怕会觉得异端没有错，然后父母的死就变得毫无意义。

不过嘛，那是真的吗？

有声音能够回答我吗？

在这里的话、

大概也会有的吧。

因为那个陌生的声音，就是我自己啊。

「怎么样，答案有了吗？」

一开始就有，一开始就存在，并不是找不到，而是没有丢失，所以找不到。

「我违逆了信仰...还有，自己所陈述的一切事实....我都在骗你。 很对不起..」

我抱歉道，唯律则毫不惊讶地“嗯”了一声。

「因为我是你，你是我，所以你想说的我都知道。 我不会去相信自己是一个什么都不懂的家伙。 那么告诉我吧，你为什么会害怕呢？ 你为什么要逃避呢？ 虽然逃避很有用喔，不过既然都逃避了，为什么还要去害怕？ 有逃跑的心，却做出了恐惧的举动，这是矛盾的。」

「我不知道..」

「别说不知道了，把不知道给我丢开吧。 你一直在说着不知道，说太多谁都急了。 为什么要这样呢？ 干脆点说出来吧，否则你要死了喔。」

要..死？

「嗯，你的身体不在这里，你的身体在外边。 距离被杀很快就差不多了吧...没办法啊，既然如此，就拿简单地来问吧。 为什么，你要救哪两个孩子？」

「因为他们是人啊，他们还活着的话，不应该就要去救吗。」

「那么我知道了，你为什么要那么磨磨唧唧，等自己都快要死翘翘了，都还要说不知道不知道不知道，一直在说不知道，一直在逃避。 原因是你觉得你自己不是人吗？ 是因为觉得自己不配活着吗？

你在哪里逃跑我根本不会管，但这里，是我们的内心。 是我们的走马灯花，能不能摆脱下自己，唯律的人设可不是这样的呀。」

她很无奈地说着，我仿佛可以看见一脸清爽的唯律笑着说出这番烦恼的话，双眼是毫无顾虑的凌然。

真的是太没用了，自己。

懦弱的自己一直在逃避，而且还很害怕，但就是拒绝一切的帮助，特别是自己...

「我说..如果说出来为什么，一切都会好起来吗？」

颤颤巍巍，另一个声音像是忍不住一样抢在了我的前头说道。

「你傻啊，这又不是虚拟作品。 如果说出来就满血复活，跟个热血三流小说一样了喔。 我只是想知道事情的真相而已，就当作是好奇心的请求吧。 况且，我是你们啊，你们应该也想要知道的吧？

一直以来找不到答案的我们，不谁都很想干脆点说出来吗？ 既然逃跑都害怕了，还不如停下逃避，直截了当说出来吧！」

「...我。」

我...

...我

我..

我.

我。

我杀了人。

我害怕自己杀了人，所以逃避了。

我害怕自己有情感的缘由，是因为自己如果不去痛恨着异端，那么就太像是个人类了，拥有同情心不是一个怪物的所为，应该是一个人类的美德。 但是，如果是这样子的自己，如果是人类的我存在，那场大火就根本不会产生。

我讨厌了欺骗，我在潜意识下讨厌了欺骗。

还有讨厌那个害怕的自己。

逃避时会害怕，是因为在警醒着自己，是因为那个讨厌着自己的心，催促着我，督促着我，不要掉下去，要记住逃避的理由与害怕的原因。

而讨厌自己的心，是何种存在呢？

唯律想变成正常人类。

假的。

哪怕是这个，也是假的。

真正的理由很简单，因为母亲说过她很抱歉。

她很抱歉自己，没有能够让我像个正常健康的女孩子一样活下来。

很抱歉，自己还是让这个不意外的结局发生了。

我讨厌，讨厌把这个心愿当作是自己成为正常心的理由。

这是假的。

我只是为了完成母亲的心愿，而走到了这一步。

不断在用着麻痹的谎言骗着自己，不断在用着各种所谓的真相去骗着自己，不是答案找不到也不是答案没有丢失，而是因为我根本就没有问题。

我在骗自己。

甚至在连寻找答案的点上，也在欺骗着。

欺骗着自己，说要找到一个从来就没有存在过的答案，一切就都会好起来了。

无论是那个猎杀异端的信仰，还是虚伪谎言揭穿的自己，亦或是要以成为正常人而活的自己，太多假大空的理由堆积着我。

我也总算知道自己为什么一直在说不知道了。

因为啊...

理由太简单，太没有格调，太缺乏戏剧性，一下子就能答出来，从一开始就简单的结论。

我杀了人，但后面的一切都是假的。

一切都是为了提升自己的逼格而存在的伪物。

我行动的一切理由，只有一个。

那就是为了实现母亲的愿望。

实现母亲那个抱歉的愿望，让我成为一位正常女孩，一个正常人类的愿望。

「假的喔。」

声音里的自己说道。

「你说过你想救他们吧？你说过你想救那两个小孩子吧？」

「因为人类会去救同伴的，不是吗？ 我只是在...」

「不，这不是重点。 其实说到底，你知道有一个词汇很适合我们自己吗？ 懂得去实现养父母的愿望，知道去关爱关心他人，却时常自己流泪难过迷惘，从来都在赋予世界爱意的同时，又一直在某处贬低着自己，拒绝他人的关爱。」

「这种人不是傻子吗？」

「...哎呀，这种人啊。 是温柔善良的人喔，唯律。」

因为你是温柔的人，所以在逃避时害怕，说着是自己的虚伪，实际上是不想让别人担心。

因为你是善良的人，所以一直在坚持着，真正的自己，去讨厌着自己，让那个真正的自己一直活着，一直没有去在逃避的路上真正的逃跑。

很简单吧，说到底、

这根本没有什么好迷惘的。

◆

像是十分意外倒下的女人重新爬起身来，白色的凡缇挑高了嗓音，鲜红的双眼凝视着穿着修女制服的代行者，嘴角是欣喜的浅笑。

「哦哟，站起来了呢。 怎么，决定好要用那双杀人眼与我对抗了吗？」

唯律按揉着因撞到石板而显得昏沉的头部，燃起火光的眼瞳似乎转变回了原先的棕色，代行者摇摇头，什么都没有说，像是在调整着紊乱的呼吸。

歪了歪脑袋，白色的凡缇好似想到了一个好主意。

「杀人鬼，你很想救那两个小孩吧。 那么我们来谈个交易怎么样？很好玩的交易喔。」

抬起了脸，唯律毅然的视线瞪向了白色凡缇的眼角，吸血鬼微笑着，捣鼓了一肚子的坏水那般，等待代行者的回答。

「...什么交易？」

「还能说话也是不错的嘛，我还以为就这么一脚把你踢死了呢。 不亏是教会的代行者哟，活起来真不像是个人类。」

说到不像是个人类这里，白色凡缇的声音明显有了些微的低沉，但脸上洋溢着的笑颜丝毫未有蜕变，相反更是兴奋那般，已经要做好交易的恶魔眺望着气喘吁吁的弱者，压倒性的实力面前，一切都是莫须有的存在。

哪怕是没有交易，唯律也只能拼死一战。 毕竟自己已经不再有资格去迷茫了，把洁米和柯达斯救出来，亦或是杀了眼前的吸血鬼，这两项选择间实际上是没有自己主动选择的机会。

稍稍挺直起骨裂了几根的腰背，唯律强撑着血色，整个人的神态已然是与先前的她有着天地之差。

明明身体状况差极了，倒是战意却是非同寻常的高涨，由衷发自内心想要彻底消灭的异端，而且毫不犹豫消灭的异端，从一开始她说出自己杀过人后，就再也没什么好去留念的了。

「与您相比，我们可有辱怪物之名啊。」

微微扬起了唇角，二人彼此第一次互相专注向了对方。

「哼...也是呢。」

「那么也就别废话了，交易具体的内容是什么？」

「你很心急了呢。」

白色的凡缇瞥了一眼，随后将白皙的手心伸向身后的长发，撒开来。

「伤得了我一丝，你有拯救他们的资格，换句话来说..」

唯律哽咽了一口不安的唾沫，脸色凝重地静听着如同贯穿神经的空灵。

「换句话来说，只要你伤害得了我，你就赢了。 代行者。」

语毕，空寂的大厅里随即传来了不安分的动静。

诧异地环顾了下四周，难以去相信却又不得不去相信，唯律面露难色地乍舌，然后表现出一缕强行的苦笑。

「..你居然能让他们动起来吗？」

「那是当然，毕竟他们是我的血液嘛，哪怕是凝固在了时间里，我也依旧能够操控自如喔。 所以啊...————」

轻轻把手抬起，然后像是握着一把无形的大刀般斩落至脚下，白色的凡缇笑道：

「开始畅快地进攻吧，代行者！」

霎时间。

忽然之间。

仅是那一刹那，这个大厅里的世界就发生了难以言喻的变动，飘散在四周围的空气当中所含有的混沌因子将透明的大气像是打散在平静水面那般，让气流产生了形如撕裂空间般的涟漪。

一道又一道的波浪在唯律的面前掀起阵阵震耳欲聋的浪涛，面对强敌而不得不因这般强大的能力感到佩服，代行者也只能握紧拳心，去用力一搏了。

用手拨开了额角的刘海，两双赤红色的眼瞳闪烁起绮丽的光。

「狂欢吧。」

话音刚落，烈火随即便凭空出现在这座扭曲的时空之间，仿佛在与异世界的主人发起了对抗，气势浩荡的大火燃烧在了大厅的四壁以及沉淀着华丽的装潢上。

失去光辉的水晶灯也在火焰蔓延至弧形圆顶时，又一次展露出了自身耀眼的璀璨身姿，每块精工细作的蓝色水晶在烈火的伴舞之下，泛起了本该就此沉睡的辉煌。

水晶燃烧了起来，将二人头顶上出现的扭曲给吞噬殆尽那般，消逝在一片火光之中，白色的凡缇望及此番火与光的共舞，不禁发出了感叹之色。

「简直是太棒了，那双眼睛！我虽然见过太多太多跟你一样的魔眼，但完全没有想到啊，居然会如此美丽。」

阐述着发自真心的感慨，吸血鬼也为了能够衬得上这份大礼，忽视唯律不安的神情将手往单薄的长衣里面伸去。

本想着会是如何的景象，可怎知当她把手放进衣服里时，少女的时间仿佛就停滞在了那一刻。

眼看着火焰渐渐靠近在吸血鬼的周围，很快就要围成一个毫无死角的包围阵将其吞噬。

「...不对吧。」

眉头紧锁，唯律迟疑了片刻，随即朝着吸血鬼的方向狂奔。

神父曾经说过，她不是存在这里的生物，也不是死亡和活着支配的生物，她是混乱的，她的存在是于世界之上可有可无却难以拒绝的始乱。

所以，在这里的她呆滞住不动，也就代表着她在另一个世界，另一个时间，另一个时空，虽然可能这么讲多多少少是有点错误的道理，但无论如何她都在从自己的身体里拿出不属于现在的力量。

深知这点火焰是奈何不了她的唯律，冲上去的理由也是十分显而易见了。

那就是阻止她，然后杀了存在于当下的她。

一个侧身滑铲，然后将手臂伸长，以指尖可碰到的极限距离把掉落在一旁的银色锁链给捡了回来。

以肉身去消灭真祖实在是太笑话了，怎么样都需要一把属于教会赋予的武装才可造成万无一失的伤害。

银色的锁链。

银裁的存在就是专门为了这类沉入罪潭却无一丝悔改之意的人，而准备的概念武装。以教义中的修辞，那就是制裁与天罚。

主摧毁了一个人错误的村庄，硫磺与火相融的天罚似如从寂寥的夜空中流下来的银河，银色的光摧毁了罪孽的深渊，仅是一个人也要如此，仅仅是一个人的罪也是罪的主，无情又慈悲。

穿过了火焰的空隙，唯律高高地挥起了手心中的银锁链，而这一切都只是发生在瞬息的分秒之间，但就是这分秒，也来不及的刹那。

白色的吸血姬睁开了那双满溢着赤金色的眼瞳，宛如宇宙间游荡着的，漫无目的地漂泊着的，在淬炼中化为极致的金。

很美，却又异常地让人感到窒息的恐惧。

太过于完美之物会让如今不存在完美的世界与人类感到害怕，太过于纯粹之物会让现在复杂且不具备纯粹的世界感受到无穷尽的压迫。

那是一阵刻印在本能的畏惧，那是一种在每个灵魂的基本起源中都烙印着的，属于对神充满的敬意与可怕。

从前的人类擅自挑战神明，而受到了惩罚，从此直至今日，人类都有着潜意识的敬畏对待着宗教信仰中的那些至高权威。

即便是充满了勇气的英雄，也得要去佩服一句。

世界上那么美丽的东西，真的不多了。————

挥空。

砸落在坚硬地板上的链子所发出来的声音实在是太过于空虚，唯律对视着白色吸血姬瞪直的金色眼瞳，她的身体僵住了。

动不了。

心脏在疯狂地跳动，耳畔什么声音都没有。

「你输了呢，代行者。」

美如诗画般的脸上是平淡的微笑，当白色的吸血姬从静止中开口道时，唯律才意识到自己脚底下踩着的地面消失了，不单止是如此，整个环绕着教堂的森林也都被很是均匀地清理了一大片。

在未能理解的范围之内，唯律呆呆地看了一眼在她那手中，形状怪诞的兵器。

那是一把，剥夺了世界，牺牲了世界，吞噬了这个星球，宛如青色灵气般使得大地流失而取得力量的，魔剑。

还没有去知晓其存在的意义，这把斩断苍穹，撕裂天地的魔剑便消逝在了点滴的星光中，应该是不允许存在于这个世界，星球的抑止力将其在此虚弱的存在给抹除了。

以为自己会坠落下去，双眼在挪开那把魔剑过后，少女的感觉在一瞬间之内被分裂成了零散的碎片。

在意识过来，自己的身体没有掉下去。

掉不下去。

就连往深渊陨落的资格都未有给予，这具身躯随即被一刀两断般干脆地斩开，大腿，腹部，胸腔，两只手臂，以及视觉神经传达过来唯有碎片的脑袋。

一共被分了十九段，像是零碎的肉片般，轻飘飘地，在意识彻底察觉到自己死亡时，向着底下的深渊坠落而去。

失落的双眼凝望着渐渐远去的尸体，切碎成十九段的少女仿若融入了底下的黑暗，消失在了看似无底的深渊。

◆

时间倒回到唯律刚离开不久的深夜，寒月的光拥挤在科顿和珍妮二人共处的卧室内，煤油灯的火光若如孱弱的老者在晚风面前脆弱不堪。

摇曳的光不足以照亮整个房间，所以只能都坐在同一张床上才可望清些许在漆黑中无法摸清的东西。

男人的指尖忧心忡忡地按在胸前的十字上，左手一边抓着唯律先前递来的绷带，一边握紧珍妮平静的手心，女孩意外没有去哭闹或者说做出像是小孩子的举动。

自从在急冲冲地跑过来说完情报后，她就一直很是安静地听从着唯律的旨意，乖乖待在了科顿的身边。

双眸仅是盯着寂寥的煤油灯所发出的火光，窗外的圆月也渐渐被袭来的乌云遮颜住半分，环绕着整栋建筑的森林像是沉入了死寂那般。

什么声音都没有。

如若先前没有去注意那是森林，那么绝对会让人联想到这是一片漆黑的坟墓。

科顿注意到了桌前那把外形独特的剑，与其说是剑，不如是更像是投掷用的枪，剑身太长，并且握住的剑柄也根本不足以发到最好的力气。

难道..她是要我去杀人吗？

科顿没有说出来，单止是在心里想了想，就很快地把念头给推开。

她没必要允许我这么做、

或许是要我去自卫..？

还是说，让我去杀吸血鬼？

别开玩笑...

我办不到..

我怎么可能办得到啊..！

不经意间，按在十字架的指尖用力少许，男人咬紧的嘴角像是在埋怨着不甘心般的气愤。

一回想到自己毅然决然地冲上去，而后却犹如怕死的小鬼在哪里喊着救命时..就真的很来气....

那样的自己，太过于拙劣了..

不过...试着去回想起来那段记忆，总是会断裂几次，在那回忆的片段内。

男人看不见那几个模糊的身影，不是说看不见，是记不起来旁边有人。

那么自己又是怎么活过来的呢...

什么都做不到的自己，单纯是活了下来罢了什么都做不到..

每望向那把放在桌前的剑，整个人就火大起来。

为什么自己是个无能的存在呢。

从逃跑开始就这样了，从一开始就这样了，从来到这里以来就一直这样了，到底要去干什么啊！

我谁都杀不死！

别说是怪物了，我连人都杀不死...！

不是我心怀慈悲，是自己没有那个胆子，害怕去杀人不是因为那哲理的人性，而是单纯的害怕，不敢去罢了。

如果没有法律我也会去害怕，如果杀人不是罪我也是会去害怕。

到头来，我就是一个胆小鬼...

「可恶....」

不禁发出了声响，科顿猛地注意到自己的情绪有点过于惆怅了，连忙看向静坐在身旁的珍妮，女孩还是一如既往地凝视着火光。

「珍妮...你..」

「你是在问我害怕吗？」

科顿摇了摇头，沉着脸说道：

「不..这没什么好去问答的...小孩子就应该害怕啊。」

沉默了片刻，珍妮依旧在盯着煤油灯里的火花。

「那么大人就不应该去害怕了，对吧？」

没有去回答，科顿勉强地挤出了笑意。

大人...

大人吗...

以前总是对孩子说，大人的世界是无敌的..大人不害怕这个，不害怕那个，上天遁地无所不能....但是、

「谎言..叔叔我啊...特别害怕。 无论是不是大人，我一直都在害怕....」

「可是科顿叔叔，你没有在害怕到发抖啊..」

「那是因为我害怕极了，身心都麻痹了恐惧，却仍在害怕...所以手脚是僵住了吧。 真是说起来也可笑呢..」

煤油灯是寂静的光，没有营火的燃烧呼吸着空气所发出的噼里啪啦，也没有白炽灯通过电流互相碰撞而嗡嗡响着，煤油灯的火，是沉默寡言的。

如果你会说话的话，你应该也在害怕吧..

科顿没有去选择摆出一副落寞的姿态，相反，男人专注着要让自己变得坚毅起来，像是坚决果断且无畏的，勇敢的战士一样保护着珍妮。

可是。

自己都搞不懂了。

勇敢无畏与坚韧不拔的意思了。

「珍妮的话..你有什么梦想吗？ 既然小女孩的梦想不是当公主，那么我真的是一点都想不明白了呀。」

叹着气，像是在敷衍谈话般的语气，实际上科顿真的想不明白，旁边这个女孩的想法，她真的就好像从前在童年里所听闻的大人那般。

有着压力，也会有爆发，但至少她终究是那个能令孩子刮目相看的超人。

自己输了。

输得一干二净...

「小孩子的梦想，需要去真正思考吗？」

「但是梦想是没有年纪的，不是吗？ 小时候的梦想可以成为长大后的理想喔。」

女孩笑了，她沉默了一会儿去盯着煤油灯里的火花，笑道：

「那么科顿叔叔你的梦想，有没有成为理想啊？」

迟疑了几分，男人很是遗憾地摇摆了下脑袋，说出了否定的答案。

「真的很可惜啊..叔叔我的梦想，早早就没了...」

◆

雨声滴答在回廊，存放药品的房间已经过了好几个转角，而我仍是在以此为理由地在这座悠长的建筑内漫无目的地徘徊着。

雨声滴答在我的耳畔，这里是西侧的尽头，再往着前去靠的话，就是东侧。

她说过。

唯律说过，只要去了东侧就会死。

...别开玩笑了，我早就死了。

摸着我没有在跳动的心脏，干渴的唇角露出了苦涩的微笑，沉重的四肢像是被无形的怪力撕扯着那般，要我去某个地方。

有水的地方。

头脑昏沉且身体在发着吓人的热量。

是自己的错觉吧，感觉自己现在就像是岩浆块一样发烫。

雨声滴答在身侧的窗外，那是露天的庭院所响起的动静，身后是水源回荡于耳边的美妙，我真的迫不及待地想要去回头。

但是我又不得不奔跑起来。

我好害怕，自己会控制不住自己。

像是失去了生命一样，毫无意义地只为了本能活着。

那根本就不是活着吧...！

那是，死人的方式。

不能去玷污承诺，每当我就这么想如此堕落下去时，我都无法去忍心面对那个在回忆里的他，所发自真心的微笑。

他说，要我活下去，带着他的那一份。

活下去。

明明他活得比我久，明明他的生命如同永恒般不变，但却那个笑容，那个期望，那份想要我活下去的话语和念想，都宛如在说着。

他从来没有活过。

他活的瞬间，就是在我面前绽开笑颜的，那十分短暂的一刻。

如若人生就这么短暂..

那么我在他心里的地位，又是什么呢？

我想要去搞懂答案，所以一直在坚持着，别让自己输给自己。

雨声滴答在面前的漏窗，东侧的大部分建筑都是年久失修的老古董，已然沉入历史与时间长河的它们静静地沉睡在这日复一日的夜晚。

他就站在我的身后，明明我是用跑的，他却是用走的跟了过来。

「恩泽特尔斯小姐。」

「不要和我说话，神父先生...」

我挤压出理性的声音，在做着最后的反抗。

求求他快点离开。

求求他就这么离开我吧。

我真的不想。

让自己死了。

我想活下来..

希望他能听见我的愿望，我接着说道：

「神父你问过我一个问题吧？」

「我觉得你应该忘了吧。」

「不..那种奇怪的问题我一定不会忘。」

笑了笑，神父的笑声似乎有些无奈与失落，如果我现在回过头去看，那么这个男人的脸上绝对是苦涩的微笑。

他总是给人一种很寂寞的感觉，背影是如此，整个人所作出的一举一动也都是如此。

所以..我不忍心去骗他，也不忍心去回避自己。

因为那太寂寞了、让我想起了，在没有遇到我之前的、那个男人是怎么度过自己那毫无意义的一生。

「我会吸血...我真的想吸血，我每时每刻都在压抑着自己，不能去拒绝，一点都拒绝不了....！」

雨声静了下来，神父的声音也静了下来。

「你能理解吗..每一天都在饿着肚子，每一天都能看见食物在自己的面前毫无戒备地走来走去，那种诱惑，我忍耐到至今了..！」

「那么为什么不干脆点，去当一个吸血鬼呢？」

「因为那会让我去死。」

我果断地回答道，甚至连自己都没有察觉。

「我..我不想死，我不想要玷污他的愿望。 我想要，跟他一起活下去！」

我看不见神父是怎么样个表情，但他所说出的话里，有着似乎像是在纪念着失去过的某物般，那股心疼的感觉。

「仅此而已吗？」

我没有办法..

我想要去吸血了。

他的声音我根本听不下去。

他就像是一个大餐一样。

一点都...

缓缓地回过头，以侧目望向他，嘴角是勉强的微笑。

「难道就连这点小小的要求，都是不对的吗...？」

雨声滴答在自己的心里，很吵。

但却又十分宁静。

他在最后是这么跟着我说的，如果自己在哪一天坚持不住了，想要去死了，就把这个背包给带上，然后永远地离开这里就好。

而且，他不知是有意还是真心地，在后面寂寞地补上了一句。

自己已经不想再去杀任何一个像她这样子的人了，

这根本，什么都不算。 ————

◆

女孩见着我无可奈何的答复，微微一笑地说道：

「我的梦想..珍妮的梦想就是不想要长大。 所以科顿叔叔不要这么可怜了啦，我是一个不会有理想的女孩喔..」

她在说着傻话，而我却由衷地感到眼眶湿润了起来。

我果然看起来，就很可怜。

「..别搞错了啊，如果理想是这么随便就丢失的东西，那么这份概念的存在，就毫无意义了不是吗？ 珍妮的理想，绝对在未来的某一天，我愿意去看到那一天！」

指尖从十字架上挪开，我的双手按在了女孩的肩上，而她也像是被触动了少许，眼角泛起泪光地，笑着说道是。

然后...

我忘不了那个时刻。

直到现在都忘不了。

╋

没有力气了...

搀扶着围栏，科顿踉踉跄跄地站起了身来，双目勉强地去看清眼前的敌人。

唯有脸部是整洁的除外，韦鲁的整具身体就好似烧焦到漆黑的肉块般，恶习且糜烂。

「你把..你把珍妮带到哪儿去了！」

男人强支撑起身体，让自己的腰板站直去面对着无法去战胜的吸血鬼。

自己明明很害怕，十分地去害怕。

但是，战斗已经有充分的理由，不去害怕的理由也十分的有资格令自己勇敢起来。

「珍妮？ 小女孩只是去履行她自己对自己的责任罢了。」

科顿不解地望向韦鲁，那张惨白无血色的脸上，眼瞳却异常的猩红且分外有着光泽。

「什么意思！？」

「意思就是说，她去找洁米和柯达斯道歉了罢。」

...？

不理解，但是脑袋也不允许男人思考太多起来，他握紧了拳头，偷偷瞄了一眼被打落在韦鲁身后的，那把形状怪异的剑。

自己的伤势似乎因为这缠在手臂的绷带而恢复地十分充沛，现在已经可以从骨折的痛中缓回来，并且能够运转自如了。

所以...

「骗人的话，跟上帝说去吧！」

韦鲁笑了，他捂着自己那扭曲的笑容，大声地叫喊道：

「上帝？！这个世界哪里来的上帝啊！你难道就没看到吗？！都死了这么多人了，你们那所谓的主和天父，都他妈在哪儿啊！！！————」

冲了上来，挥舞着他那异常尖锐的指甲，他的身姿确实异常地快速且敏捷，但是科顿却还是能够去感觉到，他那大不如前的虚弱。

而这，正是他的机会。

◆

他的声音在催促着我。

在对着我说。

快点去道歉吧。

快点去道歉吧。

不是很对不起吗？

就去说句抱歉吧。

「...可是..可是他们....」

他们不就在这儿吗？

..就....

在这儿？

跟着声音在长廊上走着，什么都看不见，什么都听不到，似乎有人在拉着我，但很快就没了那股阻止的力，自己也很轻松地走到了深夜的院子里。

蓝色的花居然又一次绽开了。

声音仿佛就是从那传来。

说着。

很对不起他们吧？

很抱歉他们伤心了吧？

那么就把行动实施起来吧。

说对不起吧。

他们就在这儿。

走过了院子，在意识从什么都看不见，变成模糊，随后又转化为清晰可见之时，我看见了洁米和柯达斯，他们像是饿狼般扑倒在我的身上。

◆

一击重拳将我打飞。

韦鲁边疯狂嗤笑着，边慢慢踏了过来。

我没有时间去理会自己身上所发出的悲鸣，立马起身的我朝着他的门牙口打上了一拳，而韦鲁也硬生生地接下来，随即将我的拳头像是玩泥巴一样轻而易举地捏碎了。

「.....！！！——————」

痛到发不出声音来，还是自己嘶吼得太大声，把喉咙给喊哑了，把耳朵给震聋了。

张大口去流着黏稠的唾沫，我扶着自己形态扭曲怪异的右手掌心，在原地痛得弯下了腰。

「怎么？继续啊，不是很强的吗？ 继续吧，继续夸耀着你那所谓的主回来救你吧，继续向着这个世界传播天父的福音吧！你这个愚蠢至极的人类，为什么会那么蠢呢？」

韦鲁不紧不慢地走了过来，他把自己的手臂搭在我的肩上，不顾痛不欲生的我是何感受，在我耳边轻声传来了低语。

「你难道就不知道吗？ 我才是神啊，我才是那个，可以主宰世界的霸王啊...」

语毕，我的身体被他轻松举起，然后像是扔废品一样随意地抛在了身后，重重地落在了地上，我仿佛能听见自己的内脏在出血，自己的骨头已经裂掉了好几根。

疼痛不是不会痛了，而是身体麻痹了，双眼因失血过多而昏眩了起来，头脑昏沉的同时好似整个世界都要黑了下来。

倒在地上的我，听着自己血液滴答的回响，韦鲁根本不屑一顾的态度，直接把我留在了原地等死，自己慢悠悠地朝向东侧走去。

阻止不了..

我还是太弱小了...

我什么都做不到...

实力差距太大了....

抬头，不经意之间望见了天上的明月。

以前怎么就没注意到啊..

这个月亮，真的太绮丽了。

无力地倒了下来，想着这就足够了吗？

这就结局了吗？

如果有人现在来问我，满意了吗？

这个下场。

我会说什么？

我没办法吗？

我做不到吗？

我，太弱小了吗...？

月光撒在了跟前的剑身上，仿若我能够有点诗情画意，绝对就走马灯话一般，说点感叹人生的话吧。

但是...我没有。

我只是看见了那银色的月光映射在这把形状怪异的剑身上罢了...

罢了？

说起罢了这词。

什么是罢了？

是不能的意思吗？

是无可奈何的意思吗？

她说，自己的梦想是不想成为大人，所以不能有成为大人后的理想，如此这般的奢望是她不能去拥有的。

可她难道就不遗憾吗？

一个小小年纪的女孩..难道就不会感到遗憾吗？

如果是我。

我真的很遗憾...真不知道是怎么样的人，能够说出罢了一词。

明明不可能会去放下的吧。

世界上那么多东西，世界上那么多留念，怎么只是说一声罢了就彻底结束的？

不可能...

我是害怕，我是胆小，我是什么都做不到。

但是这...

这根本就不是我不能去战斗的借口！

站起了身来，意识在游移，握住剑柄的手也在无意识似的抓紧而已。

我凝视着看似非常遥远的前方，韦鲁的背影毫无防备地彻底展露在我的眼前。

奔跑了起来，整个身体都不是自己操控了，是在由精神意识这类虚幻的东西在运作着。

无论如何。

都要冲过去，把剑刺进他的心脏。

无论如何...

无论如何....！

都要为了保护那个女孩，都要为了能够看见她拥有理想的那一天，去战斗一次。

哪怕一次就好，哪怕一次自己是英雄就绝对允许了吧！！！

冲到了韦鲁的身后，我将自己全身的力气都贯通到刺过去的剑尖上，瞄准了心脏，不偏不倚地，要把他杀掉。 ——————

某处碎裂的声音响起，我没有去诧异地低下头，去看自己那被分开的下半身，只是仅仅握住了剑柄，要把剑刺进去。

「真是愚蠢至极呢，科顿。」

我回答不了。

他的声音依旧是充满了轻蔑，但他是什么表情我已经...

....

————

火焰燃烧在了我的面前，我能听见他那被烈火吞噬殆尽的惨象。

彻底闭上了双眼。

我杀死了他。

然后，自己也死了...

啊...只要这么去想。

我就知道了。

原来，这就是足够的意思吗？

火葬式的黑键刺穿了吸血鬼的心脏，审判的烈火将怪物的灵魂以及腐败的躯体，彻底焚毁。

◆

好痛...

好痛.....

尖锐的牙齿起初仅是在女孩白皙的酮体上美味地舔舐着，被粗暴地撕开了衣着的服饰，两名男孩难以忍受欲望那般，强压在了不断流着泪，扯着嗓子在喊痛的女孩身上。

求求你们，放过我吧...

放过我吧...

我好痛...

特别痛...

粗鲁地揪着女孩金色的长发，甚至都把头皮撕裂出了些微的鲜血，男孩也只顾着自己那无法压抑的快感，去反复啃食着女孩的脖子，然后是肩膀，全身都要咬一遍，随后。

将外表嫩白的皮肤给狠狠地扯了下来。

像是干脆地撕开一张纸，女孩的肌肤就这么被两名疯狂侵犯着自己身体的男孩，给毫不在意地撕扯了下来。

痛已经不足以形容是什么感觉了。

露出在外的肌肉组织以及那不断往外溢出的血液，女孩的意识在飘走，痛到无法去思考，嘴巴只能干巴巴地张开，然后被其中一名满嘴鲜血，吐露着粗气的男孩给强暴着。

一点都没有温柔。

咬断了舌头，把嘴角给撕裂。

似如猛兽的利爪，两名男孩的力气十分的巨大并且欲望不减地高涨着，把女孩的身体当作一场晚宴般，毫不客气地享受着。

对不起...

流着泪。

对不起的说道。

在心里面。

对不起的说道。

痛已经感觉不到了，只能像是被烹饪好的菜肴般，被他们吞食着。

赤身裸体的嫩白肌肤不复存在，仅留下一滩污秽的红色和那血肉模糊，看似一团糜烂的肉块那般，蠕动着暴露在外，像是在冒着热气的体内器官与内脏。

珍妮死了。

单纯的一句话，根本不能形容女孩在生前遭受到的，是何种苦不堪言。

那是被生吞活剥的，不属于人类般的死法。

但是，到了这个时候，停留在女孩脑海里的唯一想法，也仅仅是抛去仇恨后，那无比纯粹的抱歉罢了。

╳ 幕六 ╳

浩瀚的一轮满月高挂着其苍蓝的身姿、于繁星点缀璀璨的夜空上闪耀着，今夜的森林尤为静谧，栖息在此林间的它们都仿佛屏住了呼吸，如同一块面积广阔的墓地。

难以再去忍受欲望的我，行走在这片熟悉的泥地。

没法去细嗅着夜晚宁静而曼妙的森林，没法去看待这世间所有的美好，我像是在漫无目的地死人般蹒跚着，却犹如目标明确的猛禽般，亮起尖锐的獠牙以待猎物上钩。

我好害怕这样子的自己，却又没有任何办法去压抑住这份渴望着鲜血的狂喜。

心脏摸上去没有跳动是错觉，因为那跳动的频率几近癫狂般可以震碎器官。

我不断在流血，不断在愈合，头脑发烫双眸目眩难耐，可意识与那运转着身体的本能，是超越任何时期的我都无法去匹敌的。

身后带着神父特意留下来的背包，里边好似空无一物那般十分轻巧，可能是自己的力气变得无比巨大的缘故吧，现在的我绝非是人类的存在。

那是多么可怕的馈赠，这是多么欣喜的结果。

超于常人的力量，

敏锐到疼痛的感官，

无人可去匹敌的生命力以及那令人沉醉的快感、

我真是一只百分百的怪物啊。

凡缇笑出了声来，重复打转在这片森林之间的少女仰起癫狂的脸庞，向着天上的那轮皎月狂妄的大笑着，一边张扬起扭曲的嘴角，一边从眼眶中涌出悲伤的热泪。

自己根本就不知道该怎么去活着。

自己或许根本就不应该去活着。

为了什么要活下来？

脑海中始终在浮现着他的身影，他的微笑，他那幸福无比的笑颜。

为什么..

你都死了，还要这么高兴！

脑袋里的另一个声音像是猛地踹了凡缇一脚，少女倒在了地上捂着跳动到发痛的胸口，脸上的笑意不减，泛着泪光的眼角却早早干涸了眼泪。

他是个死人了。

死人的愿望不用去理会。

还是说，自己在承认还是人类的这个结果吗？

声音很大，她几乎震聋了凡缇的耳朵，没有办法去无视。

「给我...给我闭嘴啊....！」

为什么，你是要否决你自己的想法吗？

得快点承认了。

你真的不是能够活着的人类。

像是怪物一样，没有错的吧。

像是吸血鬼一样活着，一点错都没有的吧。

她真的很吵，她的声音仿若魔咒般萦绕在刺痛的耳畔，脑袋里响起了反抗的嗡鸣好似在警醒着，不要去被蛊惑，不要去选择忘却与放弃。

他的身影变得模糊，那份少女一直以来想要去承诺一辈子的瞬间，就似如被那股烦扰的声音给卷走那般，看不清了。

还是说...

记不清了....

不可能的。

不可能的。

不可能的。

不可能的。  
不可能的。  
不可能

不可能

Bknjk

不可能  
吧kn

不可能

Bkn1

不可能的！

我怎么会，就这么败在了这里。

我怎么可能...！

我一直坚持下来的理由，怎么可能会那么脆弱！

我明明一直有在忍耐，为什么....！

为什么啊！

为什么...！

为什么啊！

这根本就不可能！

我的理由..

他的微笑。

这都是真的吧，这不是作戏的吧！

我明明为此都做出了那么感人心痛的抉择，怎么就会在这里....！

在这里败给了..

败给了？

败给了谁？

停顿在了这一刹那，凡缇缓缓站起了倒下的身子，环绕着被撕碎的四周。

断裂的木桩，碎成粉末的石块飘散于少女的眼帘，头顶上那苍蓝色的月光穿过阴沉的云端，将这片空出来的异界给照亮。

身边什么都没有了。

静到出奇。

不应该..

是应该这么说，自从凡缇走进这片森林开始，这里的万物便死亡了。

抹着嘴角上的鲜血。

低头看向自己身着的衣裳。

...

其实一直以来都有个疑问。

其实一直以来始终都有个不理解的地方。

自己究竟是怎么忍耐过来的。

自己要忍耐的那股冲动，是谁？

是那原本的自己吗？

自己是怎么样个忍耐法走过来的？

背包的重量很是沉重，其中从布料的底部渗透出来的血腥味让凡缇作呕，却感到分外熟悉，虽然难以忍受，但是一点都不为之陌生和恐惧。

司空见惯的感觉，就像是...

难道你还不理解你自己吗？

一个声音问道了自己。

他说，他难道还不了解自己吗？

我了解自己。

凡缇心里这么去想，然后渐渐往这片真正意义上的坟墓外走去。

他说，女孩不了解她自己，他说，凡缇.赛鲁拉.恩泽特尔斯是一个由矛盾编织出来的生物。

为什么？

有很多为什么的话，你要问哪一个。

如果要问唯一一个的话，那么一定要选最重要的一个，凡缇如此在内心中断言道，跟着自己开始了一场独角戏那般。

脚下从泥泞踩在了冰冷发凉的石板，顶上的月光消逝在了厚重的云层。

最重要的一个？

那么是哪一个呢？

绝对是那一个吧。

无论怎么去说，绝对是哪一个吧

自己，坚持下来的理由怎么会那么脆弱。

嗯...

是个好问题。

他说，她坚持的理由是什么呢？

凡缇停在了大门前，双手抚摸着熟悉的触感，里边传来的那阵血腥味十分令人胃口大开那般，少女直勾勾地瞪着前方什么都没有的存在。

坚持的理由。

是他的微笑，是他的温柔，是他的承诺，是他拯救我时的那份幸福。

我甚是羡慕，并且发誓要将其守护到永恒。

永恒是世界上最虚假，最虚伪的东西。

假若真要说，世界上第一个谎话是什么，那么我绝对会不假思索地去回答。

是永恒。

这跟我现在的问题有什么关系呢？

凡缇不解，她推开了大门，踏在了神圣的教堂上。

两边点起的蜡烛把其中背对着的他，衬托出一股庄严的威慑感，黑色的披肩兜帽，穿着在身的大衣。

鲜红色的血液沾湿在他的衣摆和那站立不动的鞋底。

他的双手如往常那般，像是一切都没有发生过一样，轻轻地握着那本圣经。

他说他没有信仰之心，一切都是假的。

虚伪的。

因为是虚伪的，从一开始就是假的存在，所以不会去考虑根本的缘由，但是。

如果坚持的一切都是假的，是伪物的话，那么人就会迷惘，崩溃，不理解。

而问题的关系在于，如果一开始就是谎言呢？

维系着最后的理智，并不是因为那份想要去守护的承诺与他，而是单纯的，作为一名少女的人类意识呢？

没有去压抑住的冲动，或许。

从根本上来讲，方向就是错误的。

「原来是你吗...」

不单止是对着前面的神父说道，还有对自己内心中的他讲道。

原来。

他才是那个，吸血鬼。

╋

那晚的月亮无比皎洁。

就跟如今可仰天眺望见的那轮圆月般浩瀚。

静谧的庭院里传来了宜人悦耳的昆虫鸣唱，正当天寒季节的夜晚却并不感到有着细微的寒意，清爽的风吹拂过我和他们的双眸。

老爷子无所事事地那般，坐在了月色下的缘廊。

他也跟在一块，二人笑着笑着就谈起了一些关于老爷子的往事。

我听不懂他们谈的是什么，只能无聊地待在一旁假装远眺着近在咫尺那般的圆月，想要让他们意识下你们身边的小女生啊，之类的想法令我有些不高兴地撅起了嘴巴。

忽然间。

老爷子很是舒心地长叹了口气，随后把我和他都拉在了一起，笑着说道。

———— 那我就放心了。

释怀的笑意与安详无比的神色，老爷子闭上了眼睛，像是乘着凉不小心打了个盹儿一样，止住了呼吸。

￭

仅剩下断壁残垣的东侧建筑，吸血姬脚底下的漆黑实际为深度极其异常的大坑，可以称得上是无底洞的黑暗好似连接了地狱般，动荡起了幽怨的风。

吹拂过身后的长发，破开云雾过后的圆月尤为明亮皓洁，有如本身就为月光的化身，吸血姬那头银白色的飘逸秀发昂扬于微风中的身姿，是如此地叫人难以去忘怀。

静心耳闻着破碎的石板响起踩踏的动静，吸血姬没有转身，朝向明月的她现在是背对着男人的样貌，无法去辨识是怎样的表情情感在她的脸上。

风不单止鼓动了吸血姬的长发，还有男人那头戴着的兜帽。

不一会儿，黑色的兜帽便顺着风往身后脱离，衣着黑色的大衣以及那沾血的十字架挂在胸前，神父那双赤铜的眼眸里略微带有着几丝惨淡的银灰色。

「当我发觉那些错误的死人接连不断地消失时，我就应该能够大胆地去推断到了。」

仰头远望着苍月的吸血姬冷冷地讲道。

「你果然还是要来杀我吗？」

「啊...因为绫子做了坏事啊..所以不得不这么去做了。」

神父没有一丝情感起伏地干笑着，从衣袖之下提出一把，教会给予他的概念武装。

形似于长剑，却犹如为点燃的蜡烛般凝固在手心。

握紧了在剑柄上的指尖，男人稍微垂低着带过一阵哀伤的脸庞，双眼饱含着歉意地去凝视着这把没有光泽的剑。

「很抱歉...我没有把你救回来..让你杀人了。」

「..事到如今你为什么还要去说这些呢？」

应该不用去回答，但在吸血姬不经意间脱出口的言语中，总会是掺杂着几丝强烈却无法去道明的情感。

或许，这只有身后这名悲痛的男人清楚。

那是多么，可悲既可怜的感情。

「毕竟我除了这个以外，就没有任何想得出来的办法了。 如果我没有去抱歉的话，我真的很对不起樱和远坂她们...甚至包括所有曾经活着的人们。 是我的错，我说句对不起是应该的。」

手心在颤抖，注意到这点的神父没有丝毫的诧异，相反他很是高兴那般，在嘴角上浮露了真切的微笑。

按在了发颤的指尖，左手的温暖包裹着自己却无一点暖意。

自己原来跟死人无异的结论让男人彻底发自内心地苦笑道。

那是多么无奈的告白以及错过了许多次，已然是无法挽回的过往与曾经。

「我..憧憬过你，向往过你....」

风拂过了二人的面颊，此时的满月就似如那晚般圆满且皎洁。

只是，早已物是人非的彼此再也没有理由去共同生活在当下了。

甚至那份沉淀于心中，发自内心的那份最纯粹的爱意也只能就当是过耳的风，该忘了就忘了。

但，真的可以吗？

吸血姬挤出了勉强的笑声，她依旧背对着身后的这名代行者，颤动的嗓音让她呜咽了好几句都未能说清的逞强。

「.....那么我很抱歉，毕竟我从来只把你当作是弱小的凡人罢了。」

轻微地点了点头，将另一只手心挪开了握紧剑柄的指尖，神父满意地笑道：

「这样就好了吧。」

「这样就够了吧？」

我杀了他所珍视的一切，我抹杀了他美好的未来与平凡的日常。

我想要让她活在同我一样的世界，屋檐之下。

我真的，很不想让他离开我。

所以，我做了这一切。

哪怕这会玷污他的理想与信念，我也要为了与她同在而在所不惜。

只是、

这真的正确吗？

自从那一天过后，自从那一场战争之后。

他/她就再也没有展露过我所曾喜欢的微笑。

是啊....

早应该就知道了的。

白色的吸血姬转过身来，面对着彼此正视而来的目光，坚毅不失任何犹豫。

浩瀚的月光穿过顶上破损的残旧屋檐，将苍蓝却有如唯美的幽静光辉散落至二人的侧颜。

早就知道了。

我早就应该知道了。

这一点都不正确。

这一点都不能让他高兴，开心起来。

这么自私的决定。

从一开始就应该是错误的存在。

所以啊...

她为什么要说道歉呢。

明明都是我所导致的一切，明明我才是那个真正的杀人魔啊。

卫宫士郎，你真的平凡到令我感到羡慕且因你而幸福。

「 圣堂教会.埋葬机关第九位候选。 剑.Shiro。 在此向你宣告审判。 」

名叫士郎的代行者平缓地抬起了垂下的脸庞，嘴角柔和的笑意仿佛与往昔的昨日无异。

没有再去说任何的理由。

没有再去表述任何的情感。

彼此都知道了，双方都应该要达成的，对于各自来说是最好的结局。

不是要被杀，就是杀死他和她。

因为她会因他而幸福。

因为他心爱着她。

所以理由已经足够了。

要去为对方赴死的理由已经充足了。

专注着眼前的男人伸出了形状怪异的银剑，白色的吸血姬也稍稍抬起了手臂，朝向寂寥的废墟四周。

凝固的黑色粒子在一瞬之间，重新活跃了起来。

「 无名者，始于乱，始于灭，始于生者。 在此向你宣判处刑。 」

◆ 

嘀咕着一遍又一遍惊人的真相。

凡缇的双眼注意到了令她心生欣喜张狂的源头，已不再是属于人类范畴的瞳眸凝视着礼拜堂的尽头。

鲜红色的血液沾湿在神父的衣摆。

「你知道，什么是不对的事情吗？」

神父淡定从容地念叨道，除微弱燃烧的烛光外空无一物的教堂里，这阵声音冷清得可怕。

喉咙干渴，维持着理智都算是难事的凡缇自然而然地没法去答复神父那无意义的疑惑，要说起不对的事情，那绝对是法律与道德违禁的事情。

罪是在某一种物或生命敲定的时刻起，就拥有了其存在的领域与范围。

不对的事情，就是跨过了原本被划分到角落里的黑色地带，那是属于罪的范围和领域。

而跨过去的人，就是做了不对的事情。

简单到一下子就明了的答案，让凡缇不解地望着神父。

他今日的穿着和第一次看见他那时很像，只不过少了个兜帽罢了。

「恩泽特尔斯小姐肯定在想，不对的事情是代指着某种早就定义下来的概念吧？ 但其实，从一开始的最初，道德和法律这些东西都还不至于成为约束的存在时，不对的事情究竟是否与罪挂钩呢？

我想了很久，想了特别久。 总算是因您的大驾光临而得到了答案。」

神父无起伏地，像是在念着味同嚼蜡的古书那般生硬地搬出其中的原话陈述了起来。

「答案就是，自己的判断。」

凡缇走近了一步，她能听见的声音与维持的理智愈加朦胧，好似自己的存在本身仿佛要消失在寒风中那般，她能切身感受到自己身处在寒冷的黑暗四周，伸手不见五指，双脚却在为了那几滴解渴的欲望行走着。

只为追求着心脏都不再渴望的生存，少女在黑暗中朝着明确的目标苟延。

已经，不存在了理智。

自己输给了，那个谎言。

还是说，输给了那个碎片。

她最后听见的，是神父得出来的、

答案。————

所谓的罪罚，也就是简易过来的自我判断。

因为有了法律与道德的前提，所以自我判断的重心倾向了现在的罪罚概念，实际上如果确立了另一个与法律和道德截然不同的罪罚概念话，那么杀人即为正义也能成为正当的说法。

没有惩罚的杀人。

没有惩罚的混乱。

没有惩罚的恶。

没有罪的人。

说起来很是滑稽，但如果自我判断的结果当真是如此认为，那么我们现如今所要维持的正确，才算是那个时候的笑话呢。

所以，就像是谎言一样。

因为谎言的定义是如此，现在是如此。

故而觉得可悲以及可憎。

但是只要把念头与自我判断的原初给更改下当下的观点，那么谎言也就是成为了真相的代言人。

所谓的词汇与语言，都是建立在自我判断后的演变与进化。

而演变与进化，是可以改变的。

而深知其可以改变的根本，那么从一开始就不应该纠结于此的人类。

到底算是什么呢？

或许，答案是可悲的吧。

挣扎了无数次，忍耐了无数次，只为了像是人一样活着，只为了能够欣赏着去迎接这个世界的美好。

真是..

可怜的人啊。

一刀切开了少女的脑袋，鲜血有如释放的灵魂般疯狂地朝向着体内外的世界迸流，溅撒在了神父的黑色大衣，银色的剑未沾有半分浑浊的红色，宛如神明般圣洁。

我没有意识到疼痛。

黑暗仍然是黑暗。

只不过不再觉得冷与热了。

感觉，有种解放。

我倒了下来，追求着渴望的内心停在了这片寂静安宁的漆黑当中。

环绕在身旁的“黑”宛若有着硕大的体积，语气柔软慈祥地问道着我。

「 你还好吗？ 」

「你是谁？」

我呆呆地问道这个唯一一个能听见我声音的家伙。

「 是可以帮你吃掉孤独的怪物喔。 」

也就是从那时起，那个名叫“黑”的黑色怪物，就如我的影子那般形影不离地待着我身旁，我说过要让它离开，而它也很乐意地离开。

但当我都快要去把它忘却的一干二净的时候，它又回来了。

没有变化过的，像是朦胧幻象般的黑色存在。

-孤独怪物.FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到最后七章的各位，希望这本同人没有令你们失望。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看/thank you for your time/ありがとうございます。


End file.
